


The Dragon's Curse (A Hanzo x Reader Fanfic)

by KlaraRoman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shimada Clan, Talon Hanzo Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, hanzo/reader - Freeform, some chapters have trigger scenes, some of the Shimadas are butts, the emperor of japan is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 187,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaraRoman/pseuds/KlaraRoman
Summary: There's more to Hanzo than just being a Shimada.And there's more to being a Shimada than just controlling the dragons.





	1. The Other Side of the Tale

"Genji, have you ever heard of the dragon's curse?"

The little boy shook his head, his mouth hanging slightly ajar, showing the chipped baby teeth that were a testimony to his rambunctious behavior. His eyes were intent on his father, who sat on his heels with an air of majesty and wisdom radiating about him, or maybe it was just the dozens of candles lighting up the dim room that made him look like those holy statues present in their shrines. Either way, Genji wasn't fazed and only looked at him in a way any kid would their father.

Sojiro Shimada beckoned his young son to his side as he tapped at the space on his robed lap. Genji scrambled on all fours in compliance, eager for the aging man to continue.

"Tell me about it, dad!" he squeaked, the toes in his sandals curling in and out due to excitement.

His chubby hands couldn't help gripping at the silken fabric of Sojiro's garment, but the man kept the smile on his face. He didn't mind at all; not as much as the clan Elders did anyway, who stood in the background as they watched with lifeless, nonchalant faces. It was obvious from the flicker in their eyes that a thousand things were running through their minds, but it wasn't in their place to talk out of the blue, so they kept their mouth shut.

The yakuza leader was oblivious to the men's stares and only chuckled at his son's zeal. He patted Genji's head as a gesture of fondness and gave in to his little heart's desire.

"Genji," Sojiro began, his voice smooth and homely like velvet sheets. "Do you remember the story I told you? The tale of two dragons and what happened to them?"

The little boy cast his eyes up to the coffered ceiling of the room before nodding with stars in his vibrant brown eyes.

"Yes, yes!" He exclaimed in a heartbeat. "The dragon of the north wind got beaten up by the dragon of the south wind, because his brother wanted power. After that, he can't lead properly anymore and everything went bad. But then one day, a man comes to the dragon of the south wind and asks why he's sad. The dragon says he's sad because he killed his brother, and then, the man revealed himself to be his brother and they start fixing their friendship all over again as humans."

"Alright," Sojiro whispered, thinking his son's interpretation could use some more work.

"But what if I told you that there was more to the story?'

Genji couldn't believe his young ears, and they perked up at the revelation. "There's more?"

His father smiled and laughed. "Yes, my son. Before the mysterious stranger came to the dragon of the south wind, something else happened that I did not get to tell you before." He paused and looked away, hesitance apparent in his pale features. Nonetheless, he looked back at the child before him and ultimately decided to throw caution to the air.

"Do you know the goddess Benten, Genji?"

Genji skated his small, brown orbs back to the tall ceiling. This time, however, nothing of any semblance to the name came to mind.

"No, I don't know her, dad. Who is she?"

"Benten is the guardian of all dragons. She uses one as a steed to fly through the heavens and watch over the dragons living here on the mortal world. She makes sure none of the dragons here do anything bad, either to one another or to the humans.

"One day, as she flew around the darkened skies, the goddess witnessed how the dragon of the South wind vanquished his brother and she was angered. She came down eleven days later and confronted the accused.

"'What have you done?" she asked the dragon. "Because of your greed for power, you've destroyed your brother and thrown the world into discord. What do you have to say for yourself?'

"The grieving dragon replied: 'Oh goddess, I have done a sin so great not even I nor the gods could forgive. I'll accept whatever punishment comes my way, if it means having my brother back my side.'

"The goddess thought for a moment and reached a decision. 'What you have done shall bring shame to your descendants, and with that shame, a curse. From the underworld your wrath shall come, your soul consumed one by one. When the sun will shine her rays upon you, only then will the demons be gone.'

"The dragon lord felt even more lost with what the goddess had just condemned him to, but she flew off on her dragon's back before he could open his mouth to speak. The next day, a mysterious stranger arrived and taught the dragon lord to kneel down to see the world around him more clearly. This stranger revealed himself to be his fallen brother, the dragon of the north wind. Reunited, the two set out-"

"-to rebuild what they had one destroyed," Genji finished, his face lighting with awe at the seemingly happy ending. However, now that he had heard this other tale, he wasn't sure what to think of it, and a part of him broke thinking about the cursed dragon and how he had fared with his consequence.

"Dad." Young Genji's voice fell into a whisper. "What happened to the dragon of the south wind?"

His voice, small and hushed as it was, resonated like a gong throughout the dark, quiet room. Sojiro swallowed the lump in his throat and darted his dark orbs to the side. All of a sudden he wasn't so sure he could look at his son in the eye anymore.

And that was when it happened.

A blood curdling scream from above shattered the silence and snatched at the attention of not only everyone in the room, but nearly every person in the palace. Loud, continuous sobs followed suit and Sojiro wasted no time sprinting out of the room despite his billowing garments and Genji's weight in his arms.

"Dad, that sounded like Hanzo." The boy's bottom lip quivered, and beads of tears formed at the sides of his eyes.

The clan leader rounded his lips and urged the child to calm down. With a gentle force, his hand pushed at the back of the boy's head to lean it towards the crook of his neck. Feeling Genji's cold metal band on his skin gave him the comfort and the strength to find out what had happened to his other son.

Is it that time already?

"Father!" Hanzo's desperate voice pierced at his ears, and his heart raced as fast as his legs did.

He watched as choice guards of the clan flooded the hallway to the young heir's quarters. Even from afar, the sound of metal clanking and locking in place could already be discerned, and though the man had seen it more than once, the sight awaiting him beyond the room's entrance was something he will never get used to.

There was his older son,slumped on the floor with his legs bent at the knees. His defeated wrists were pulled behind him, chained to a metal loop made on the wall. His ankles were bound as well, connected together by a tough, wooden yoke.

The more he resisted the constriction of his bindings, the more his long black hair tousled and flew around his face: red, wet, matted, confused, and most of all--afraid.

"Father, please...stop the pain," Hanzo sobbed, his juvenile mind frozen with fear and anxiety. He couldn't think of anything else other than the hot, white pain surging in his chest. It made him crumple and wither on the ground like frail paper. "Why are they doing this to me?"

"My son, it- it's for your own good." Sojiro had to keep his voice low, or he knew the tears won't stop flowing. He couldn't let his sons see his weakness, even more so in this time of darkness. He must be strong like the leader he was.

"You'll understand someday, Hanzo."

Genji, in his naïveté, toddled towards his tied brother despite the restrictions of those around him.

"Brother?" he squeaked and bent low, trying to find the other's eyes beyond the curtain of raven hair.

What happened next was such a quick, hazy blur, he didn't have the time nor the mind to react.

All he saw was Hanzo baring huge fangs and lunging at him with sharp, dagger-like nails. Genji felt a sharp jerk from behind him and he almost choked as the colar of his shirt dug into his throat. He heard the shuffling of feet as he tried to regain his breathing, and when everything else had cleared, the sound of his brother's resistance still remained.

"Genji, we have to leave." His father's alarmed voice rang from above.

"But what about Hanzo?"

"He'll be fine." Sojiro dismissed him and picked him up in his arms once again before stepping out of the room.

With a nod of their master's head, the guards gripped at the shojis' handles and brought the two panels together despite the violent thrashing on the other side.

The younger Shimada, mesmerized, stared at his brother and watched with undivided attention how he screamed and repulsed and struggled against the metal bindings.

...like a monster...

The tale that came from his father's mouth all of a sudden made sense in his feeble mind, and it became apparent that there really were some truths laid on the wildest of myths. One of them was staring him right in the face.

The last thing Genji saw before the screens closed shut were Hanzo's bloodshot amber eyes glowing a lurid shade of red.

"The dragon's curse..." Genji found himself whispering, his voice as gentle as the quiet night breeze.


	2. It All Started with a Genji...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Second part here. Thanks for all the votes on the previous part and please enjoy this one. Don't forget to leave a vote and comment, loves! :*

A swift, sharp whistle sliced through the air before it halted with a heavy thud. The violent sound was something you, a simple servant girl, have grown accustomed to, having worked within the walls of the Shimada castle ever since you were a young teenager. It was of no alarm, and you resumed your work without a care in the world.

Lord Hanzo must be training down in the courtyard. Just like always.

With every circle on the ground, the rag under your grip grew filthy and soiled. Good thing you were at the end of the hall, otherwise it would mean another round of rinsing and wringing for the tattered fabric, and you weren't sure your reddened hands could handle that.

Clipped clicks on the wooden floor caught your engrossed mind, and you lifted your head despite the protests of your sore neck. Through the wispy strands of hair swaying in front of your face, you saw the geta of the head of staff, Shuri Nakagawa, coming your way in quick, steady steps.

She paused in front of you, and out of respect, you scrambled to get up on your bare feet, and bowed slightly.

"Nakagawa-san," you revered, "I am almost done with my duties."

She smiled, her ripe features wrinkling with delight. "I know you always get the job done, (Y/N)-chan. You've more than earned my trust. Now go, the Shimada family will have breakfast in half an hour. Everything should be perfect by then."

Shuri paused to smooth the creases that have formed on her obi. You grinned in return, for you knew of the woman's meticulous behavior. Most Japanese women in this modern period didn't even wear kimonos save for special occasions. However, Shuri's head remained in the past, back when Sojiro's father ruled the clan. He wanted everything to stick to tradition, the Japanese culture; when he passed and his son took over, everything loosened and the staff had more freedom. But the woman stayed loyal, even in his absence, and retained his conventional legacy after all this time.

You found it heartwarming.

With a nod of respect, the old lady spun a heel and left to do her daily rounds of checking the work of those under her wing. You watched as she swerved a sharp corner and vanished from sight; only then were you able to slacken your sore, rigid posture.

"All done," you sighed heavily. You picked up the wooden pail and placed the dirty rag over its brim before turning to face the opposite direction. "Now all that's left to do is-"

Thump!

You landed on your butt with a crushing impact. You couldn't help wincing and cursing as the pain intensified by the second. Before you caught yourself, you glared up at the nincompoop who failed to watch where they were going, ready to give them an ugly peice of your mind.

"Hey! What's the-"

Your brows furrowed even deeper as you recognized the young man standing before you in his dark blue duckie boxers; he even had the audacity to wear a smug grin on his drowsy face.

"Lord Genji!" You scolded, an immediate reaction to seeing his face.

"Come on, (Y/N)," he said, taking off an earphone bud. "We've been through this. 'Lord Genji' makes me sound like an old man. Just call my name: It rolls off the tongue more smoothly."

He bent down and extended an open hand out for you to reach.

You scowled in return, looking away for some time as a blush of anger and fluster consumed your face. Hard as you tried, you couldn't show him the respect you were meant to endow him with. The younger Shimada was a popular maverick inside the household, if not the only one, and he held a reputation with women that trailed him wherever he went.

Nonetheless, you lifted a hand and accepted his help, pulling you up on your bare feet. To your horror, the hem of your yukata stuck to your shins and below. If that wasn't bad enough, your naked soles felt wet and clammy, as though walking on a puddle. Your heart dropped to your stomach--it could only mean one thing.

Oh no.

Looking around, your worst nightmare was realized as the bucket lay there dejected, its murky contents flooding the place and destroying the hall's classic splendor. Your hardwork drowned before your eyes, and apprehension rendered you immobile.

"Genji, look at what you've done!" you seethed through clenched teeth. "Nakagawa-san is going to kill me and it's all your fault!"

"Woah, I'm sorry (Y/N)," he said, putting his palms up in defense to your wrath. "Here, I'll help you out."

You hardly listened as you got on your knees and wrung the rag as best you could. You expected Genji to follow suit, but contrary to his previous statement, the younger Shimada stepped to the side, sauntered back into the main corridor, and disappeared idly behind shoji doors.

Your eye twitched in disbelief.

Help. Me. Out?!

You gave a growl and moved like a madman: quick, reckless, and ready to smother the life out of Genji. Once you get your hands up on him and his stupid green hair, he'll need the entire hospital staff attending to him by his bedside. How dare he leave you in this predicament? And with so little time!

You were at the brink of tears when you noticed a pair of fair, lean legs coming your way. Skating your red gaze from the wooden floors up the long limbs, you found Genji towering over your sorry form, sitting in his palm was a mop handle and slung over the crook of his arm, another wooden pail.

"Why do you look so shocked, (Y/N)? Did you think I was gonna bail?" he asked, his teasing smirk morphing into a satisfied grin when you failed to answer.

"You did, didn't you?" He laughed, kneeling on one knee and ruffling the top of your head. "After all we've been through, you still don't trust me, huh?"

You managed to swat his hand away before giving him the eye roll. "Yes. Put my trust on a runaround casanova who puts two girls in his bed one day and two different girls the next-"

"Hey!" the young man exclaimed, his feelings bruised. "That was one time! And for the record, they were the ones begging me to sleep with them."

"Whatever." Another roll of the eyes from you. "We might have been childhood friends Genji... but things are different now. I'm one of your servants, and you became this man-whore. "

You grabbed the mop from his hands and continued to finish the job at hand. You bit your lip at the last bit, and your heart sank at how quiet he suddenly got. It's the man-whore, isn't it?

"Look," the libertine began, and an ounce of relief washed over your form. "I know I am very different from the Genji you played ball with in the palace gardens as a kid. I mean, I've gotten taller and much more handsome, right?"

You raised an incredulous brow at his attempt to kid. The young man cast his eyes elsewhere and cleared his throat before he resumed.

"Ok, ok, too soon. But (Y/N), I just want you to know that...we were always friends. You being a servant here and me having tons of girls is not going to change how I see you as. I like being around you and I'll try to prove to you that I can be more than just, well, Genji the man-slut."

You stifled a chuckle, and it didn't go past his green head.

"I never meant to call you such names," you admitted ruefully. "I guess I just couldn't move on from the fact that you forgot about our friendship as we grew older. Hanzo left our little gang first, and you were all I had, Genji."

The man's chest swelled at the confession. All this time, he thought you hated his guts for no reason. "I didn't mean for you to feel that way. I'm sorry, but I know how make it up to you."

Your ears perked up and your face brightened. "How?"

"Well-"

"Genji." A sharp, sudden voice pierced the air like shattering glass.

The mere sound took over your head, and your body has surrendered to its rule long ago. As protocol, you bowed to the direction from where the voice came from and dropped the mop out of panic.

"Hey there, brother," Genji greeted cautiously, removing his earphones altogether. "Done with archery, I see. But don't you think it's a little bit too early for you to be training?"

The yakuza heir lifted an unamused brow. "I think it's a little bit too early for you to be starting these shenanigans. Right before father wants us both for breakfast no less." He scoped the whole place with his clear, amber orbs. "What happened here? Why is it such a mess?"

"Lord Hanzo." You stepped forward with your head cast to the ground. "It, uh, I wasn't watching where I was going-"

"I bumped into her," Genji interrupted, swerving his body to occlude you from the irritated man. "I was being careless. As always."

Hanzo searched your faces for anything that would betray his testimony. Finding none, he went over to Genji.

"Go," he sighed, voice low and scratchy like gravel. "Father awaits. But you might want to change into something more...dignified."

Reluctantly, the younger Shimada left your side, and advanced to his bedroom to grab a pair of pants. Once the green-haired rascal was out of sight and earshot, Hanzo turned his attention back to you and ordered you to look him in the face.

"Is it true?" he asked. "That Genji bumped into you?"

"Yes, Lord Hanzo," you replied, your eyes locked into his scorching brown ones. "But I also wasn't watching where I was going, and I didn't know he was right behind me, and then we talked about his women, and-"

"Cease your rambling." His harsh tone rendered you mute. "Obviously, both you and Genji are to be blamed for this unsightly outcome." He gave one more disdainful look at the place. "I cannot leave the situation as it is. (Y/N), I'm going to have to punish you."

Your heart dropped to your gut and your throat refused to let you breathe. You couldn't stomach the thought of disappointing Nakagawa-san, and the last thing you knew your superior would appreciate was for you to blubber in front of his feet.

What could be awaiting you?

Hanzo spoke once more and snapped you out of your trance. "I'm going to inform Nakagawa-san that as of tomorrow, you will be removed from being a regular palace staff-"

Shit.

"-in order to serve me as my personal assistant."

Wait. What?

Despite seeing the battlement on your face, the clan heir decided to leave your questions unanswered.

"I expect you to be outside my door at six sharp, prompt and ready. There, you will receive further instructions. But until then, continue your chores for the day, (Y/N)."

Without another word, he turned his back on you and strode to the direction of the dining hall. He didn't look over his shoulder to spare you one last glance, knowing well his stare had already left its mark in the back of your mind.

As for you, all you could do was stand there in a pool of gray water as your life flashed before your eyes. You massaged your temples with hard fingertips, attempting to calm down at the frightening prospect of being close to Hanzo all the time. How could you possibly fare with it?

Oh, why did Genji have to be there?


	3. Hold Your Heart Down

The afternoons were reserved for sword training; this much Hanzo knew for as long as he could remember.

The katana sitting proudly in the center of the weapon's room was his most prized possession: This was where he was most proficient, most skilled.

Most deadly.

Its clothed blue hilt never ceased to beckon him closer, and when he wrapped his thick fingers around it, power so addicting shot from his hand that the heir was reminded of his true skills as an eligible leader. Hanzo was certain all of the great clan rulers before him felt the uproar in their veins, and he felt privileged to be consumed by such sensations.

The task of being leader still nerved him even in his age, but his exceptional strategic aptitude and years of training assured him with a confidence he always found comforting.

He slipped the sleeves of his light blue kimono off his muscular shoulders and tied them around his waist. It was an unspoken rule kind of thing; one that stuck with him in his years of practicing the art of fighting. It also revealed an ornate tattoo, blue and yellow, of what seemed to be serpentine dragons plastered on his chest that snaked down the expanse of his left arm.

The dummies in the room were slowly sliced, one after the other, by the sword's sleek perfect blade that could break even the toughest material and pierce through any elaborate armor ever built. It shone with a dangerous luster every time it caught sunlight, and even to a hardened man such as its wielder, the effect was mesmerizing.

Hanzo kept his rigorous exercise up for sometime until out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the vibrant green hair of his brother bobbing by through the shoji panel he left slightly ajar. The first thing the older Shimada noticed was the change in his sibling's attire other than the signature metal band on his head and white earphones, a classic dissentient tool of the youths.

Genji had on a pressed green shirt, khaki knee-length shorts, and black sneakers. Hanzo was rather disturbed by the sight of the societally decent garment.

He's wearing pants. Hanzo squinted his eyes. He's up to something.

For the first time in hours, he felt the beads of sweat rolling down his bare torso, and his thoughts wandered back to memories of you: how red and flustered you were under Genji's company, how you smiled around him.

Could it be?

Feeling a gaze burning into his form, Genji took off an earphone bud and looked to his right, meeting Hanzo eye to eye through the little slit on the entrance. He placed his fingers in between the space and pushed back, sliding the paper screen open before going in, not even bothering to take his footwear off as preferred.

"I knew you'd be here," the lad remarked. "Training and all with your coat off like that again."

In response, Hanzo grabbed the customized sheath of his katana leaning nearby and smoothly slipped the blade in without any drag. He didn't leave his eyes off Genji.

"You should be training as well," he chided. "You'd know that the sleeves of our coats slow us down if you actually picked your sword up for once."

The lad rocked on his heels and let out a patient sigh. "Brother, I do train. How do you think I got these muscles?"

On cue, he flexed his impressive biceps, to which the older Shimada only rolled his eyes at.

"Steroids," Hanzo spat under his breath, untying the knotted sleeves on his waist.

"Steroids? Come on brother, this is all from genuine training."

"Please, since when do you train?"

"Apparently when you're not around to see it."

Hanzo lifted a sharp brow and cracked a devilish smile that showed off sharp canines. "Then you wouldn't mind a little sparring session to back your claim?"

"I wanna, but I can't."

The grin on Hanzo's features fell like a landslide.

"And why not?"

He watched as a blush swept over his younger brother's countenance.

"I'm taking (Y/N) to that ramen shop right outside the palace, you know, Rikimaru's." Genji saw the other's mouth opening to inquire more, but he decided to save the heir the trouble by filling in the details. "It's just a friendly date brother, and don't worry about it: I just came down from Nakagawa-san and she has agreed to give (Y/N) the whole afternoon off."

A friendly date?

Was there even such a thing?

What was it even supposed to be--a date between friends?

Preposterous!

"You don't need the whole evening to eat noodles," Hanzo said, referring to the time you had to be free of work. Both he and Genji were surprised at how harsh his voice came out to be.

"We're not just going to eat noodles." The exasperation in the young Shimada's voice was crystal clear. "It's not going to make up for all those years I bailed out on our friendship. When you left us, I was all that she had. And I let her down."

Wait.

"What do you mean?"

"You remember when it's just the three of us, playing everyday under the red maple tree?" Genji asked, his eyes cast to the ceiling.

The heir's lips curved into a lopsided smile, and he nodded slowly, solemnly. "Yes. I do remember it. It's vague, but it's there."

The other laughed and continued, "We'd play ball or tag, and then afterwards we'd just watch the koi swimming in the pond. (Y/N) almost fell in and Nakagawa-san gave us a scolding. We were happy and content, but then...you just left one day."

That was when their vibrant smiles fell.

Hanzo remembered. He did stop playing with the two of you.

"I forgot about her later on when I got into that elite school," Genji continued, "and now I want to make it up to her."

Words died down in the older Shimada's throat, and he noticed his sibling putting the earphone bud back into his orifice, where it blasted some fast-paced music he has been seen dancing in the bathroom to.

It was not a fine day.

"I'm not gonna take you on today, brother," Genji turned a heel and headed to the exit with a hop in his step. "Maybe tomorrow. Don't take it easy on me!"

Hanzo had no idea why, but a suffocating heat swelled up in his chest, and he fisted his hand and curled his toes in an attempt to repress whatever was bubbling beneath him. All of his lessons on control and meditation for inner peace jumped out the window, and the wise teachings of his elders sounded like mindless gibberish and useless jargon.

"You can't just take (Y/N) out like that, Genji," the heir said in a low tone, trying to sound indifferent. "She has duties, and you're getting in the way of that."

For the hundredth time that day, the young man stopped in his tracks and paused his music. This time however, he took both earphone buds off before casting his brown eyes back to his brother's darker ones--a warning sign.

"I don't see the problem," he countered. "I asked Nakagawa-san and she was fine with the idea."

"The problem is that you think you can just do whatever you want." Hanzo charged forward and stopped inches before the other's form. "Unlike you, (Y/N) is responsible and she sees to it that her work is done right and done on time."

"And unlike you," challenged Genji, "she doesn't deny herself the chance to live and have fun. You know, there's more to life than just sitting down in a room for two hours straight surrounded by tons of candles."

"Do you really think I am privileged to partake in such things?" Hanzo's voice harshened, and he puffed his chest out in aggression. "You saw me--you know as much as I do that I can't have a normal life."

"You can't let that hinder you, Hanzo--and don't change the topic."

"Just don't play games with her, Genji!" He pointed a threatening finger to his younger brother's face. "(Y/N) is a decent woman, and she deserves something better than being in your list of tramps!"

Genji swatted his hand away in a fit of vexation. "You're not the boss of everyone, Lord Hanzo. I have just as much right to the clan's throne as you do. Father made that clear. And for the record, I'm not going to pursue her as romantic interest."

"You expect me to believe you with your questionable history?"

"I don't care if you don't," Genji scoffed, striding back to the open exit before he loses his placid composure. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going. It is rude to keep a lady waiting."

With a clammy palm, the casanova pushed his green spikes down--to no avail--and sauntered out of the room, a seeming victory when the heir gave no witty comeback.

Oh, but Hanzo had a lot.

He just wasn't willing to say it.

Just as the elders always say: "He who speaks more, ends up doing less."

He could hold his tongue down even when fire and venom persisted to spit out. Problem was, it wasn't his tongue that took hold of him awhile ago.

A shaky hand slithered up and placed itself onto his draped bosom, right above where his usually calm heart beat like a frantic little bird: ecstatic, rapturous, and soaring. It sang a sweet melody...one he's never heard before.

Such a fierce sound!

In that dark room, the marksman had come to realize with a shadowing dread that maybe...maybe he couldn't hold this one down. This yearning couldn't care less for power, or wealth, or honor; and the unfamiliarity of it all broke cold sweat on his angry brow.

What was this?

To his dismay, Hanzo found no answer for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather uneventful, but I hope y'all enjoyed it still. Thanks for reading and I hope y'all will leave a vote. Tune in for the next chapter loves! :*


	4. The Wrong Teacup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write this chapter after knowing that indirect kisses were a big deal in Japan. I think it's pretty cute! Also, if you don't like tea--now you do.

The dim, still atmosphere of the Shimada halls in its wake mirrored the dull fatigue wracking your insides. You groaned quietly, waiting outside Hanzo's shoji screens for any sanction of entry. Despite the slight ache beneath your temples, the outlook of meeting Hanzo in a short while was enough to keep your eyes wide and open.

You fidgeted in your spot, your bare soles tapping against the smooth wooden floor. Staring up at the rafters that supported the roof, you wondered on who got the honor of replacing you and how they fared at the moment when a thick, raspy voice came from the other side of the doors.

"Come in."

And that you did.

Sliding a paper panel to the side, you were instantly met by your superior, sitting cross-legged on the floor with that permanent scowl on his face. Perhaps he was just groggy--yeah, maybe that was it. You glanced to the side and noticed that his white futon has been tidied up, pillows laid plump at the top and blankets folded without a crease. You smiled at the thought of a sleeping Hanzo snoring while hugging a pillow tight.

"(Y/N)." His voice broke your lighthearted trance, and you snapped your head back to his.

"Y-Yes, Lord Hanzo?"

"I'm going to a very important meeting later with my father. There is no room for training today and no room for cleaning up after my brother." He glanced from the comb in his hand up to your orbs. "I haven't worn my formal attire in a while, and I might need assistance."

"Of course, Lord Hanzo."

You carried nothing with you at the moment, not that he specified, but the bareness of your hands left you feeling self-conscious and incomplete.

Having nothing else to do, you clasped your hands below your abdomen and watched with interest as the bristles of the comb smoothed through the man's long raven strands. Under the dim lighting, the locks appeared like little black streams that flowed in the moonlight, and you were pulled into another world.

Your stare didn't go past Hanzo's field of vision, and feeling that your probing eyes weren't going to leave anytime soon, he gave a quiet sigh and twisted his torso to question you.

"With you looking at me like that, I suppose you want to comb my hair?"

Without so much as a blink, he extended the comb out for you to grab at in a single swift motion. 

You jumped in your spot and stammered words as they stumbled on your tongue. You were so flustered, you didn't even perceive the little tug his lips gave at your commotion.

"I-I didn't mean to pry, Lord Hanzo." You bowed low from the waist, hoping to hide the red that took over your face. "It just looked so fascinating, er, I mean--I'm so sorry."

Straightening your body back up, you found your superior in the same position with the same expression etched all over his angular features. He didn't seem to have heard your apology at all, or rather, he paid no heed to it.

"Take it as an order," he said, adjusting his spine to maintain his perfect posture. "Sit behind me and comb my hair as I meditate."

You gulped and gathered your composure back as best you could under the austere, intimidating aura he radiated. If you knew anything in your years here in the castle, it was that the heir could be a control freak at times, and things that deviate from the flow of his plans tick him with a burning rage. Befriending caution seemed like the only way to make it out of each day alive, and you intended on sticking by that strategy.

His eyes were closed, waiting for you to settle in your designated spot. After taking a few steps forward, you stopped before his back, got on your knees, and took the comb from his grip. Shifting in place, you grabbed a lock of his hair and let the bristles run through the strands.

So far, so good.

Hanzo stilled like a stone statue and the sound of his uniformed breathing eased the tension that tightened in your chest. His bosom rose and fell, indicating his tranquility--another assurance for you. Soon enough, you barely paid attention to the awkward air and lack of communication, having focused entirely on the chore of brushing his hair. Lock after lock, your fingers cherished the soft, silky feel of the black rivulets, and a slow tune floated into the static air from your slightly parted lips.

He turned his head to the side for a moment before staring back pensively at the blank wall before him.

"What song are you humming?" His low voice startled you to say the least.

"I'm sorry." You bit your lip sheepishly, not answering his question in any way. "I must've ruined your meditation, Lord Hanzo."

"I like it. Continue."

"H-huh?"

"It's rather quiet here, don't you think so, (Y/N)?"

Pressing the bristles of the comb on his scalp, you nodded. "It is. You must feel so lonely in the morning." And you brought your hand down another set of locks.

"It does get lonely," Hanzo agreed, a peaceful look settling over his sharp countenance. "But I have a feeling that things will be different."

"How so?"

"You ask too many questions."

The brusque words would have soured your spirits if not for the little tint of playfulness present in them. It sounded how a father would respond to his inquisitive child. It was in no way harsh at all.

A sigh escaped the man as the comb gently scraped down his scalp, tingling the skin there. With the inactivity and poor lighting in the quarters, added your careful treatment and soothing refrain, everything made for a drowsy atmosphere that tempted the warrior to close his eyes and go back to slumber without a care in the world. It was like his mother's lullaby.

The only thing that kept him from the abyss was the feel of your fingers grazing against the skin of his sensitive nape whenever you'd grab a lock of his hair. It was a weak spot he hadn't divulged to anyone, and he planned on keeping that secret with him to his grave.

Especially from Genji.

Moments later, light crept onto the walls despite the obstruction of dark blue drapes, and the very light pierced through the curtains that were Hanzo's eyelids; what was once his dark, private world exploded into a bright, glaring mess as the sun rose high.

The man groaned, clearly displeased by the untimely interruption, and he, in turn, regarded you with a sharp glare over his shoulder, his good mood having been soiled and trampled on.

"That's enough," he ordered in a clipped tone. Hanzo didn't need to look around to know that you've stilled with dread.

The marksman caught his mistake, and with a sigh, he softened his tone to ease your turmoil. "You can stop now, (Y/N). Arigato."

Your shoulders then rolled in relief, and your chest swelled at the appreciation he endowed. It was a rare treat, and it was one you cherished and committed to memory every time opportunity allowed it. You bowed slightly, even if your superior would never see your respects.

To your right, a sharp silhouette appeared on the other side of the shoji doors. It pushed a light, thin cart with cups and other assorted utensils arranged neatly atop its surface. Glancing back at Hanzo for permission, you received a nod of his head and got up on bare feet to acknowledge the servant waiting outside.

With a slide of a paper screen, you took the cart's metallic handle into your palms, thanked your fellow servant with a bow, and wheeled the carrier into the center of the room. In your flurry of actions, the heir's keen sight never left your form, and he observed you like a bullseye mark.

"Lord Hanzo," you called out, capturing his full attention.

"What is it, (Y/N)?"

"They've brought you tea," you replied, picking up the tray and laying it on top of a low wooden table standing near his futon. "Would you like me to serve you a cup?"

"No need. I'd like to take this opportunity to practice my etiquette for when the delegates and business associates come later." He had tied his hair up into his signature ponytail in the expanse of time. "Help yourself to a cup (Y/N)."

"P-Pardon, sir?"

"Drink with me," he put simply. "Unless, of course, you'd rather prefer some sake."

"Um, no, Lord Hanzo. I'll join you if you wish." His attempt at humor slid past your head, and the absence of any smile on your part plucked a chord of sadness and disappointment in his secret heart of hearts.

Once seated comfortably, the man's fingers went for the handle of the kettle to lift it off the porcelain. Your eyes then trailed the white, misty steam as it floated and bloomed into thin clouds, a weak veil that separated you and your master's faces.

"Genji never quite told me what happened on your little date," Hanzo began out of nowhere as he reached for the usuki, the cylindrical container for the powdered tea. "Would you care to fill me in with the details?"

You blushed and pushed the heel of your palm against your clothed lap. "It wasn't really a date, per say," you began with a chuckle, lightening the mood. "He just took me out for a bowl of ramen, then he ordered us both bento boxes. He insisted on buying me ice cream--who would have known he still remembered my favorite flavor even after all these years?"

Hanzo's face fell at the bright spark of joy spreading over your radiant face. It wasn't that he despised your happiness, rather it was because it wasn't meant for him. He didn't do that to you.

Genji did.

The chasen in his hand slowed its stirring, and he cleared his throat in an attempt to disregard the depressing cloud hanging over his head.

"You sounded like you had fun," he murmured.

"I did," you confirmed, bringing the cup close to your nose to inhale the mixture's earthy scent.

"Would you do it again?"

You took a slurp. "I suppose why not."

Hanzo's gaze never wavered from you. "Would you do it...with me?"

The liquid seeping down your throat all of a sudden felt like a brick, hard to swallow and to take in.

Receiving no reply aside from your saucer-like eyes, Hanzo took a sip of his own tea and repeated himself for your convenience.

"Would you consider going on a date...with me? If ever such a thing happens?"

You fought the urge to spew the hot tea out and instead took it all down in one, big gulp. You stared at your superior, hoping he was pulling at your strings, kidding like a juvenile. But you found no trace of anything that would betray the marksman's nonchalant countenance. He was as serious as his reputation presents him to be.

"(Y/N)." His thick voice reminded you of your delay. "Are you alright? You haven't answered my question."

You nodded with vigor, hoping your haste would deviate his worry and suspicions. "Well...if I were to go on a date with you, and I'm not sure how that'll happen, I'd probably say yes. I guess it would be fun getting to know you again as my childhood friend, and not as my superior, Hanzo."

He set his cup down and graced his bottom lip with a slick, wet tongue, inadvertently catching your full concentration. The action, as innocent as it was, stirred a primal heat within you that appeared on your face.

In your inattentiveness, your fingers brushed over the hishaku in an effort to distract your mind from such thoughts. However your hand wobbled with a tiny spasm, and you dropped the laddle onto the floor as a result.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Hanzo," you whispered under your breath.

Wasting no time, you set your own cup down close to his before bending low and reaching for the laddle that strayed a good distance away from the table. After straining your body for half a minute, you straightened yourself, a known habit, with the laddle in hand, and took your place back down adjacent the stoic man.

Your fingers circled around your cup as your eyes swept over to the marksman, who revelled in the last remaining drops of the warm beverage descending his throat.

Loosening a bit, you smiled and inspired the aromatic smell of the dissolved matcha that wafted into your sinuses. It calmed your nerves, and the blood rushing inside your veins returned to their standard, usual pace.

As you gyrated the cup on your left palm, you noticed something about the green tea swirling inside that made you scrunch your face up in confusion.

That's odd, you thought with squinting eyes. I could've sworn I left a little bit more tea in here. And the pattern on this porcelain, wasn't it sakura flowers on the bottom? Why is it bare white now?

Glancing up at the man's broad hand, you spotted the intricate pink details in between the two lower fingers. And when he brought the rim in between his plump lips, you were certain you had fainted. Your heart sure felt like it dropped, but your body stood straight and stiff. Your sudden stillness didn't escape Hanzo's eye, and like before, he set his cup back down onto the table.

"Is something wrong, (Y/N)?" He lifted a thick brow. "You look a little tense."

Admitting your master's mistake would only embarrass him and cast another cloud of awkwardness around the two of you. What would he think when he finds out he accidentally shared what was probably his first kiss with you? A mere servant girl?

Your heart sunk at the degrading thought.

Deciding that it was for the best, the heel of your palms dug deeper onto your lap, and you pursed your lips tight, shaking your head.

"N-No, Lord Hanzo. Everything's fine."

"Good," he said. "I'm done with my tea. Please call someone to bring the cart out of my room."

"Of course." You stood up and bowed, eager to get the chore done as soon as possible. "One moment."

You went over to the entrance and slipped the shoji screen open before stepping out of the quarters.

Hanzo observed your sharp figure on the other side as it blurred and vanished as you left. Tearing his focus from you, a glint of pride glimmered in his amber orbs at having claimed you without your knowing.

A sensual experience he'll cherish for as long as he lives.

His fingers grazed at the brim of the cup where his lipmark was present, and under it, a smaller mark tainted with a light pink hue.

Perhaps he'll taste your very lips the next time you kiss.


	5. When Honor Bites Like a Wolf Pt. 1

Your palms glided over the expanse of Hanzo's broad shoulders to smooth the creases of his black montsuki that have formed there.   
Trailing your eyes down the loose sleeves, you dusted any unsightly blemishes that might dull the shine of the intricate golden patterns circling along the cuffs. It would be such a shame if one paid more attention on the halfcoat's flaws rather than on the craftsmanship some tailor clearly put a lot of effort in.

Next, you pinched at each unbridled edge of the robe and dragged your fingers down where it ended just below the knees. The cloth resembled linen: strong, cool, and elegant, but without the natural luster.

Everything seemed to be in place, but just to make sure, you lifted your head once more and centered your focus on the mon emblazoned upon his upper chest. The sewn circle displayed the notable symbol of the Shimada family: the two dragons in an endless loop of gaining on the other. Whether it was for power, wealth, or the mere heck of it, you didn't really know. Hell, it had been the symbol for so long you doubted even Hanzo's father grasped its true meaning.

"There you go, Lord Hanzo," you huffed out, wiping the sheen of sweat that has formed on your brow. "You're ready to face the delegates. I am confident that you'll pull through, although I'm not sure I could say the same for your brother."

"Trust me," Hanzo chuckled, observing your delicate hands tend to such a commanding outfit. "He may appear laid-back and reckless, but there's more to him than that. He's a good man--almost equal in skill as I am."

You ran the pad of your fingers over the crest and sighed, a small smile reflecting your pride on your workmanship.

"I know your brother is a good man, Lord Hanzo," you muttered, the grin on your face never fleeing. "To be honest, now I see why women flock around him. A part of his personality really is quite...appealing. Plus, he's easy on the eyes."

The man's brows furrowed, and the orbs once staring at you with interest nearly shrunk into slits.

"Oh?" Hanzo asked, trying his hardest to sound aloof. "So in other words, you mean to say that you find him handsome?"

"Yes," you replied, still not catching on the shift in the atmosphere, or rather his face. "He is rather...physically endowed as well."

"With the way you're talking, I have reason to suspect you're involved in ...romantic affiliations with Genji?"

In a flurry of excitement and fluster, your fingers dug at the montsuki, and seeing the new wrinkles taking shape underneath your vice grip did nothing but tighten the claws that took hold of your heart.

"N-No, Lord Hanzo!" you stammered helplessly, levelling the black fabric with desperate, clammy hands. "Of course not! Your brother is just a friend and my superior--honest!"

"For your sake, I hope so too." His tone held taints of suspicion and petulance at your less than graceful answer. It almost sounded like he didn't buy it.

But it's true! I don't have any romantic feelings for Genji.

"Anyway," he sighed, "I should make my way down now. Father is bound to be in the meeting halls any minute."

"Wait, Lord Hanzo!" you called out as he slid his quarter's screens open. "Don't forget your sensu!"

You grabbed the blue ornate folding fan lying on his low wooden table and shoved it into his hand. You looked up and smiled at him, encasing his fist in your two palms.

"I know you'll do great, Lord Hanzo," you sighed. "I wish you luck on your meeting. I know how important this is for you."

Looking down at where you held him, a light pink dusted his sharp cheeks as the skin tingled the longer you gripped at it. He was at loss for words, not having expected such a gesture on your part when you seemed so set on avoiding him as much as you could.

"Thank you," he said. "I'll keep that in mind."

At last he turned his back on you, treaded out the shoji screens, and disappeared from sight. In your solidarity, you figured on fixing his room while you were at it--even if there was nearly nothing to clean up--for the sake of getting that chance kiss out of your head!

First day of the job. So far, so good.

***

The meeting hall was a wide room adorned with dim, somber lighting, tall ancestral vases, young brown bamboo shoots, expensive carpets, and a wide square table with a sleek black surface and superfluous, stubby legs.

A handful of servants poured in through the entrance and adorned the elegant table with scented candles and an array of drinks: from water, to coffee, to soda, to sake, to the traditional green tea.  
The silk cushions were set for the visitors to sit on, and it wasn't long before the aroma of natural herbs and cherry blossoms wafted about the place.

Sojiro Shimada took his place on the far right side of the room, and beside him were two cushions meant for none other than his two sons: Hanzo and Genji.

"Father," a deep voice came from the doorway. "I hope I'm not late."

The aging man referred to him with dull brown eyes and gestured for his son to come, patting at the unoccupied cushion by his side.

"On the contrary, it seems as though you're a little too early. Where's your brother?"

Just as Hanzo opened his mouth to speak, a taller figure stepped inside the serene atmosphere, also clad in a black montsuki with bright green motifs adorning the hem and the cuffs. It matched his spiky hair and reflected the brightness of his bombastic personality.

"Ah Genji, my son. You made it on time."

"Genji, I thought I told you to get rid of that hair color and that stupid band," Hanzo huffed with a snarl. "It's juvenile and unprofessional."

"You mean unique and fun? Hell yeah! And for the record, there's no way I'm ever removing this sick green shade or this band from my hair."

Sojiro noticed his older son charging forward and placed a hand on his chest to impede his explosive attempt.

"You're being impulsive again, Hanzo." Was all that the man had to say.

But father, he's being a dick.

"But father," the heir started, suppressing the inappropriate reply in his head. "I'm just trying to maintain the well-being of this transaction; Genji's disruptive behavior might cost us what could be millions of dollars worth of firearms. He clearly shows no regard for his actions and shows no interest in the benefit of the clan."

Genji was taken aback, his chest bruised by the harsh words. Sure he might not care so much for the clan as his older brother does, but the way Hanzo put it made him sound like an insensitive, selfish person who couldn't care less for anyone but himself. It got on his nerves.

It was his turn to charge forward, to which their father, again, resisted with a frail palm.

"Sparrow." The nickname rang in the young man's ears despite its soft, hushed nature. "No need to let emotions get the better of you. Control it--both of you."

He turned his head back to his younger son and gripped at his shoulder. "You're brother is only looking out for you, Genji. Don't be mad at him. I know you can be as great a leader as he will be someday. All you need is focus."

The lad looked to the side as he bit his lip, and the hand on his shoulder slid away like mist.

"And you Hanzo," the clan leader continued, to which his son humbly bowed to. "It's just hair. The essence of a true leader resides in his mind and abilities. You both grew up believing different things, and now it shows. I know your brother is more than capable in the things that you do. So for the sake of everyone around here, you have to put some trust in him too."

Hanzo grunted in disdain, his head still hung low. "As you wish, father."

"I'm glad so. Now I better not see any more of this later on in the meeting, or I'm going to have to deliver the proper punishments. Do I make myself clear?"

The two brothers nodded, hiding their glares in the shadow cast over their brows.

"Yes, father."

Sojiro nodded, content in their accord despite its deliberate ambiguity. His wrinkled features then brightness as he cast his eyes on the green-haired man.

"Sparrow, I suppose you're excited about this meeting?"

Genji's face scrunched up in bewilderment. "Not really. More like I'm forced to be here or I'll ruin the family picture."

Why in the world would dad think I'd enjoy sitting in a room with old people for hours?

"But I thought you were very good friends with that Kujiro boy."

"Yeah we are." The young man shrugged his shoulders. "But what does it matter now?"

"Haven't you heard that his family is the one we'll be doing transactions with?" Sojiro inquired, a knowing grin spreading on his senior face the moment he saw a glint of realization in his son's brown eyes. "You know, the renowned Hanazawa clan?"

At this point, Genji's eyes had widened like saucers, and he gave his brother a playful punch on the shoulder that still held a tinge of force.

"What was that for?" Hanzo asked in annoyance, rubbing at the area where he hit.

"You could have told me Kujiro's family was coming!" the lad exclaimed, a wave of euphoria washing over his chest. Finally, the odds were turning into his favor!

"I did," the heir hissed. "As usual, you didn't listen."

"Whatever." Genji rolled his eyes as he twirled his matching green sensu around an index finger.

"The delegates should be here any moment. My sons, put your best feet forward and remember to try and get as much information as you could off them."

***

After a few more minutes of waiting, and a few cups of tea on Sojiro's part, Shuri Nakagawa guided a herd of suited men wearing sunglasses and earpieces into the somber room. Never ceasing their surveillance on the place, they stood sentry by the entryway, where three more figures appeared in to the scene.

"Hanazawa-san."

"Shimada-sama."

The two clan leaders greeted each other with wide smiles and firm handshakes. Hanzo and Genji soon took part in the formalities, but once the young man caught sight of who a figure appearing Mr. Hanazawa, his composure nearly flew of the window.

"Kujiro, dude!"

The other male's face mirrored his friend's. "Genji, oh man it's so great to see you!"

The two men pumped their fists together, which earned them an incredulous twitch of Hanzo's eye.

Dude?

Fist pumps?

This is a formal event with decorous standards--not some back-alley ramen shop!

His scarred fist curled around his folding fan, and for the first time, the heir doubted he could keep himself from yelling up at Genji's face once this entire assembly has come to its end. If only his father hadn't forbid it.

"Shimada-san, it's been so long since we've had engagements like these. And yet, after all these years, you still prove to be one of our best affiliates."

Though his face didn't betray him, there was evidence of fluster and pride in Sojiro's brown eyes. "I'm glad to hear so. I make sure our clan is as reliable and efficient as when my forefathers first started this empire centuries ago."

"I also see that you and Lady Miwako have raised very fine children," Mr. Hanazawa continued, his eyes skimming over the two brothers from head to toe. "I'm still sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Akira. Now, why don't we begin this meeting."

As Genji anticipated, the interactions between the two clans were bland and boring and the only things he has picked up were "firearms...bla, bla, bla...bribing the shipping industries, bla, bla, bla...more firearms". It only became bearable because Kujiro was here, and for that, he thanked the gods. Hanzo hasn't been breathing down his neck in the entire duration like he always does, too busy asking and answering questions to notice the snickers he and Kujiro shared.

An hour had elapsed, and the elders of both clans became slightly perturbed at the lack of green tea on the table. Upon the head Shimada's command, Shuri Nakagawa headed out to call for more of the staff to deliver the visitor's needs.

What the two brothers hadn't expected though was that you would show up as one of the servants to help with the catering of the ceremony.

Kujiro's brown eyes were intent on your form, and he patted his friend on the arm before jerking his head up and pointing to where you tended to some of the delegates.

"Say, you see that servant girl over there?"

Genji's gaze followed where his companion's were. "Oh, you mean (Y/N)?" he asked. "What about her?"

"I was just wondering--" Kujiro licked his bottom lip as he watched you serve tea to the elders of his clan.

 

"How much does she cost?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kujiro, you butt.


	6. When Honor Bites Like a Wolf Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter. Don't forget to enjoy and leave a comment, loves! :*
> 
> Warning: Trigger Scenes

"How much does she cost?"

 

The question perplexed Genji more than anything else: He hadn't expected such a condescending statement from a friend he's been through thick and thin with. Making it seem that Kujiro was just doing another one of his distasteful jokes brought ease to the churning in his gut.

"Heh, well, I wouldn't know." The green haired man decided to play along for the sake of not making a big deal out of it. "She works for Hanzo as his personal assistant. You might wanna go ask him."

"Since when was your brother ever interested in women?" Kujiro sneered with a lifted brow. Was this for real?

Genji shrugged his broad shoulders and stared back at the other's ebony orbs. "It's not like he's pursuing her as a girlfriend or anything. He just trusts (Y/N) enough because he knows her ever since we were kids."

"Huh..." Kujiro stroked his bare, pointed chin. "Maybe your brother's not so bad at finding the real deal. I mean, look at her."

Genji acknowledged his utterance and shifted his stare to your working figure. At the moment, you were handing a cup of warm green tea to Elder Togashi, whose face lit up at the sight of his precious beverage. With palms flat on your lap, you bowed low as soon as everybody's needs were fulfilled, and headed out the exit alongside Shuri Nakagawa without making so much as a sound.

"Kujiro, Hanata will be so hurt if she hears you talking like that." The shallow pit in his stomach crumbled into a dark abyss, and he was careening right into its cold, deep vacuum.

"Hey, come on Genji," he cooed, sensing the disquiet in his friend's overall person. He slithered an arm around the other's shoulders and continued. "What she won't know won't hurt her. Just relax."

The meeting resumed immediately, and if Kujiro's thoughts wandered off to space the moment it all started, then this time, his mind skyrocketed to cloud nine. He was intent on having you one way or another, and the determination was obvious in his darting eyes.

After all, he was a Hanazawa.

***

The enormous kitchen was a buzz. The servant girls washed away at the used cups and utensils, others boiled a third batch of kettles, a few maintained the cleanliness of the establishment, and in the background Shuri barked orders and reprimanded those who got the job wrong.

"Baka! There's no water in this kettle! What were you boiling, Sonoko-chan--air?!"

The frazzled female bowed low with ungodly strands of tangled hair clouding her vision. "Gomenasai, Nakagawa-san! I was just confused."

From where you worked, things were much more peaceful and quiet. You were one of the lucky handful to have the luxury to think more clearly, having been assigned to the meager job of mopping the panelled floors.

The wind picked up and blew all over the place, spreading the light pink petals of the sakura back into the still red halls. As much as this lovely show of Mother Nature was a sight for sore eyes, it was short-lived, and you grumbled in vexation at the prospect of having to clean up the halls from square one.

"Hey there, I was hoping you could give me a hand?"

A sudden voice came from behind you, and with that voice, a touch to your shoulder. You whipped your head around to meet your new acquaintance; an apologetc bow for inattentiveness the ready and instinctive reply.

"Hanazawa-san!" you exclaimed once your orbs registered the familiar face back at the meeting hall. "I'm so sorry I didn't hear you coming. How may I be of service?"

He smirked at your riot and lifted a hand up. "Please, that's too formal. Call me Kujiro."

"Alright, Kujiro." The name rolled smoothly off your tongue. "How may I assist you?"

"I need your help to get me to the comfort room. I don't know this place very well."

"Of course! Here, I'll show you the way."

"Perfect." His voice was a purr, low and throaty. It unnerved you at most, but you decided to let it slide.

Past a long corridor, some corners, and a flight of stairs, the two of you have arrived at a well furnished lavatory close to the meeting halls that have been assigned for male guests. The moment you slid the wooden panel open, a mixed aroma of herbs and various native flowers cascaded out of the room and into your flowing garments. The scent flared up your nostrils, but it wasn't so sharp that you couldn't bear a whiff of it.

"Well, here you are, Kujiro," you said with a smile. "Tell me if you need anything else."

"Oh, I do," he chuckled from behind, placing long fingers on both of your clothed shoulders.

The contact was too close for comfort, and you tensed under his touch, hoping he'd get the message and retract his hold. Dread conquered you like a cold winter's blizzard and caused a nauseating ball of horror to bubble inside your gut.

"K-Kujiro--"

A sudden jerk forward cut you off in the middle of your sentence, and the only thing you heard when you regained hold of your awareness was the clicking of the screen doors locking into place.

"Kujiro!"

Your pupils shrunk into dots when the young man clamped a broad palm over your mouth before lifting a calm finger over his puckered lips, signaling for you to keep quiet. Unwilling to risk your well being in the hands of a powerful stranger, you accepted with a brokenheart that you had no choice but to surrender and give in to his demands.

"Any funny business, and I'll make sure you regret it. Do you get that, servant girl?"

Your lips quaked beneath his skin, and he retracted his hand once he saw you nod.

"Wh-Why are you doing this?" you whispered, unable to find the voice of courage you needed at the moment.

Adding insult to injury, Kujiro laughed at your worry and gripped at your waist to pull you closer to him.

"I want to buy you," he said without so much as batting an eyelash. "You're so beautiful, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you back at the room. I want to get to know you more."

You said nothing and only swerved your head as far as you were able when he caressed your cold cheeks with the back of his calloused fingers.

"Such smooth skin, kirei."

"S-Stop, please...!"

"Is that a safe word, servant?" he teased, parting his lips to bare the sharp fangs underneath. "Is that what you use when your master gets too rough with you?"

His hot breath ghosting over the shell of your ear made you shudder, and you recoiled with a whimper.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me, how often do you two go at it? How often does he take his frustration out on you? Doesn't it feel good to be taken by one of the most powerful men in Japan?"

The grip on your waist clenched further into cloth and flesh.

"Aren't you Hanzo's little sex toy?"

Your face scowled, and you glared into his soul. "How dare you disrespect my master's name?"

Petrified, you watched as he raised a hand, grabbing one loose lock and twirled it around a long digit. You studied everything you could about this young man: his pale skin, his elongated face, his sharp cheekbones, the thin lips, the nearly black irises, the flowing unbound hair, his tall stature--you tried taking it all in to memory. You also noticed the tip of a brown gash protruding from under the collar of his montsuki. You wondered if he got into a fight, and instantly, you saw Hanzo in front of you wearing the halfcoat instead of him, smiling down and assuring you that everything will be alright; the reverie so vivid, you felt like there was nothing that could harm you despite the fact that you were completely under the Hanazawa's mercy.

Your studious gaze and sudden blush didn't go past the lad's keen eyes. "Whatever. I'd still say we're on the same page. How much do you want? I could pay you more than what your master gives."

"My loyalty is to Lord Hanzo," you spat, a newfound bravery coursing through you, and it was all because of the Shimada. You curled your lips into a snarl, disgusted by his logic, and slapped the hand on your hair away. "I don't belong to anyone--you can't buy me even with all the money in Japan. And for the record, Hanzo is not that kind of man. He's not like you. "

His cocky smirk thinned, and his vain demeanor morphed into an expression more sinister. You bit your lip, afraid that you went too far and triggered something in the lad.

As you expected the worst, his devilish grin returned. "I've never been stood up to before, especially by the likes of you. Looks like you need to know your place, servant girl."

"It's (Y/N)" you hissed through clenched teeth. "My name is (Y/N)."

The brazen man grabbed your wrist like a lunging snake and pinned it on to the black tiled wall beside your head.

"(Y/N)..." he breathed your name out and pressed his face onto your neck, just below the corner of your jaw, and deeply inhaled your scent.

Appalled and repulsed, you forgot all about your promise of quietude and raised your voice for the far chance of any living soul coming to your aid.

"Kujiro, stop!" You banged at his chest as his arms constricted you like pythons. The bravery you took pride in drained from your face, and you felt the tears sprouting from the sides of your eyes. "Get off me!"

"No one ever says 'no' to me, even more so when I'm trying to buy something," he murmured against your flesh and tightened his hold on you. "You'd be better off just accepting my offer."

You clenched your fist and pressed it against his firm chest, trying your hardest to push him away. Running out of options in a hazy cloud of anxiety and desperation, you kicked at his shin and bit at his shoulder before fisting his face with the heel of your palm.

"Get off me!"

You didn't even watch as the man fell on his back, his head hitting a silver metal bar where the towels were hung. Your busy orbs aimed straight for the ocherous exit and your clammy fingers fumbled and jolted with the tiny lock that seemed to be stuck in place.

Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!

Sitting up on the floor, Kujiro's vision shook and swirled as though there had been an incident of a freak earthquake. He drove an arm at the back of his head and hissed once   
he touched a sore spot where his scalp had slammed onto the cylinder. A nasty purple bruise was bound to appear in a number of minutes, and the pain pulsating in his temples angered him to the point of retaliation.

He wanted to hurt you.

Pushing past the grueling chore of getting up on both feet, Kujiro steadied himself with a hand to the sleek wall and trudged towards you, the clicking of his geta resonating around the small cubicle.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Just a little bit more!

"I'm not done with you yet."

Click!

I just need to open it-!

With only a feet apart from you, his arm shot out and fisted your hair, pulling it like rope just when you were able to slide the screen ajar. You gave a pained scream as your scalp burned and tingled at the harsh draw. You clawed up his hand, scraping his skin with your fingernails, but to your misfortune, he didn't seem to slacken despite your greatest efforts.

"Look at you, bringing dishonor not only to your master, but to the whole Shimada clan as well!"

He raised a ringed hand and smacked it straight across your reddened face. The jarring impact sent you stumbling onto the panel board, sliding it even further to the side, and your weakened form slipped through the opening.

Landing on your back, you've only come to terms with how disheveled your yukata had become, and with whatever was left of your consciousness, you hurried to fix it.

"W-What do you mean...?" you whispered, bringing the sleeve of your garment back upon your bare shoulder.

Kujiro threw his head back with a cackle and circled your form to mock your reduced, pathetic state.

"What would the delegates think of your Lord Hanzo when they find out a servant under his wing dared to hit the son of one of their most accomplished business affiliates?" he began, stooping down from the waist to stare into your trembling orbs.

"You-You were touching me-!"

"You think they'd believe you?" He laughed. "Once they lay sight on what you've done to me, do you think they wouldn't see him as an incompetent leader who can't even keep his servant in line ?"

For the second time that day, you wanted to spill your insides out. It pained for you to admit that this man had a very strong point, and the blood rushing down his nose was more than enough to make you consider.

"Hanzo's reputation and the clan's future is at stake...and it's all going to be your fault."

Tears welled from the brim of your eyes. Never in a million years did you wish bring ruin to all that your master had worked hard for--especially this place you've considered your home all your life.

"I...I don't want to bring dishonor upon him or this clan." Was all that you managed to utter.

"Well, good. I guess now is the perfect time to work out a few things: I promise not to say a word about what happened if you resign from your position here and come with me back to the Hanazawa castle. If you're so loyal, you should already have an answer in mind, right?"

The tears have fallen at this point: The prospect of never seeing Hanzo again was suffocating to say the least. The breakfast you ate this morning wanted to be heaved out your stomach.

"What do you say, (Y/N)?" he knelt beside your supine person and cupped your chin. "Time's ticking."

You gulped. "I...I-"

"Speak up!" Your bones nearly crushed from the enormous pressure he applied.

From the furthest side of the corridor, the sound of a shoji screen skidding to the side cut through the air and halted the young man's advances. Eyes wide, you both turned to the sudden intervention that cast a long shadow through the expanse of the hall, and when your eyes adjusted to the light, you nearly bawled in your vulnerability.

"Kujiro Hanazawa."

You hardly believed the incandescent figure standing a good distance away from you, haloed by the light streaming from behind him; your knight in shining armor, your savior.

 

"Lord Hanzo."


	7. Anger Pt. 1

Kujiro let go of you as though nothing had happened and stood up with all of the composure in the world. He bowed slightly, wiping away the blood that trickled down his nose. His long hair slid from behind his shoulders and cast an ebony curtain on each side of his long face, giving you the unfortunate disadvantage of not being able to see his face that clearly.

What could he be thinking?

"Shimada-san."

Hanzo only squinted his eyes in response as Kujiro blocked your body away from his vision. As usual, the heir stood his ground and refused to show even the most meager sign of concern, an affront to the vehement screams blaring inside his skull.

"Were you hurting my servant?"

The daze and shock had left your head moments back and you found that the sting on your cheek where the man had hit you abated into a repetitive, dull throb. With your newfound strength under the presence of your superior, you propped an arm behind your bottom and sat up with a slouch; immediately, you wanted to lie on your back once again.

Your temples pulsed with a blunt pain that synced with the rapid beating of your heart, and for a moment you swore your eyes distended and bulged as they burned from beneath your irises. Oh god, I hope they don't explode.

To add to your list of misfortunes, a set of wooden feet stampeded out of the meeting hall like a herd of gazelles on the run before they halted behind Hanzo and observed with small, inquisitive eyes.

You saw the man before you tense up before he spoke, "I was only teaching her a lesson, Shimada-san, for not showing me the proper respect."

Hanzo's face broke up into angry blotches of red and his nostrils flared. "She is my servant; only I get to discipline her how I see it fit. You are disrespecting my authority towards her."

His fists curled at his sides, a gesture that didn't escape both Genji and Sojiro's gazes.

"Not to worry, Shimada-san," Kujiro continued, trying to appease the hot-headed man with open palms. "I can get her out of your way, and I shall pay you handsomely."

"You are buying her?" Hanzo's brows knitted further down the center.

"Of course. Look at it as just another business opportunity. I mean, I know you're short on staff here because you're discreet and all, but I'm very certain you'll easily be able to hire somebody else in her stead."

Your eyes widened despite their pain, and the delegates' stares felt as though they were burning through the Hanazawa and right into you. Akira's breath hitched; also he seemed taken aback by his son's brazen behavior.

"Alright then." You heard Hanzo reply, approaching his acquaintance with slow, steady steps. "Give me a million yen, and she's all yours."

A dagger of appalling treachery stabbed your heart as you registered the unexpected reply. 

He has to be joking!

"L-Lord Hanzo-!" Your voice cracked as you choked on your words.

You begged with desperate eyes, your throat having betrayed you at the most hapless of instances. The man you looked up to, however, only regarded you with a short side glance before turning his attention back to Kujiro.

"Seems a little bit too much for a servant girl, don't you think?" he commented with raised brows, fishing something from inside his halfcoat. "But buyers can't be choosers. Here--" he handed a signed check out to the Shimada. "One million yen."

Giving a lopsided smirk, Hanzo reached out for the flimsy piece of paper and thanked him with a nod.

Then he tore it in half.

Kujiro glanced up to see what used to be a smug smile on Hanzo's young face darkened into an ugly, prominent scowl that bared his white teeth. "Did you really think I'd stoop so low as to sell members of my own staff?!"

"But Lord Hanzo, we had an agreement--"

"Silence, fool!" he roared, crumpling the torn paper and throwing it to the side. It hit the wall and landed on the panelled floor, but the soft thump wasn't enough to satisfy the violent urge taking over his head. So he lunged forward and seized Kujiro's collar, where the goad to impale skin was greatest--the skin on the young man's throat to be exact.

"(Y/N) is not some whore you can just buy, Kujiro!" His voice was hell defined as he lifted the Hanazawa off the ground. The composure deserted his being, and he wanted nothing more than to show Kujiro the strength that he was capable of.

Even more so when he caught sight of the distinctive red mark on your cheek.

"You dare to come in my home and disgrace it with scandalous acts?"

The philanderer above gasped and writhed in the heir's grasp as he clawed his way for freedom, or at the very least, air. Oxygen had never been more precious than this moment, and the blueing of his periphery could attest to the claim.

"Please, m-mercy...!"

"Mercy?" Hanzo's thumbs dug even further into Kujiro's trachea as he glowered into the Hanazawa's orbs, veiny and rolling into the hollow of his sockets. "Did you listen to (Y/N) when she screamed for mercy?"

The elders rushed forward before Hanzo could kill the lad, but despite the pulls of their hands and the tugs on his kimono, Hanzo remained as stiff as a rock as he altogether tuned out the pleas and screams of the men thrashing behind him.

"Aniki! You're going to kill him," Genji shouted in alarm. "Aniki!"

The heir gave a deaf ear to his worry and tightened his hold.even further.

It was baffling to feel pity for a man who nearly cost you your dignity, but nevertheless, there was a twinge of ruth bubbling inside your chest. You stood up on numb feet with a palm flat on the wall to steady your shaken self before you approached your master and wrapped your hands around his outstretched arm to pull it down like a lever.

"Lord Hanzo! Please, put him down!" you implored, tugging relentlessly at the muscled limb.

From the hallway behind you, servants have left their posts to see what all the commotion was about. Others covered their open mouths to hide their shock, while some sped off to call for the palace guards.

Ignoring the scrutinizing eyeballing of those around you, you continued crying out for the heir to stop.

"Lord Hanzo, please!" you shrieked. "I can't have you kill a man in my name!"

The utter defeat in your voice stirred a minute movement in his pupils, and he finally looked at you.

Eyes locked, you let your walls crumble down and your voice came out in short, ragged breaths. "Please, Lord Hanzo. He's not worth your honor, all the things you've worked hard for. Please just let him go."

A moment, then he heaved a sigh. The next thing you knew was that Kujiro's limp body crashed onto the floor with a slam, and he immediately gasped like a fish out of water as his family and elders surrounded him, buzzing words of concern into his ears.

"Hanzo." Sojiro's voice cut through the air behind his son's back. "The meeting will adjourn and resume tomorrow, and I am relieving you of your spot in this gathering."

"But father," Hanzo began. "I have to be there--"

The clan leader lifted a palm up and a look of cold conviction crossed over his usually warm features. He has never been one to be wavered, and now, the adamance has never been more evident.

"My mind is made up, Hanzo." His voice was just as chilling as his countenance. "If you want to talk, we'll do it later."

The heir blinked in disbelief, and overcome with shame, he could only bow low.

"I...I apologize for my actions father. I never meant to dishonor our clan's name."

"I thought I made it clear beforehand that I do not want to see another display of your raging impulses. But look at what you've done--you nearly killed our client's son!"

You've never heard the head master raise his voice like that before, and despite it being directed at Hanzo, it made you bury your head in between your shoulders.

Your heart pulsed painfully when he turned to you with a tense jaw and a pointed finger. "Bring my son to his room."

You bowed under his gaze and refused to meet his eyes. "Will do, Shimada-sama."


	8. Anger Pt. 2

Slamming the shoji screen close, Hanzo treaded towards the far corners of his room with the majestic flurry of a billowing black whirlwind and paced about with a sullen glare.

The tears on your cheeks have long dried into sticky patches, where loose strands of your hair have matted onto the skin. You couldn't muster the courage needed to even look up in his general direction. How could you when flashes of what happened awhile ago replayed the moment you attempted to utter even the smallest of sounds.

"(Y/N)." His sudden call tore through your reverie.

"Y-Yes, Lord Hanzo?"

"Bring me my ointment quickly. It's inside that small drawer."

"Of course."

You scrambled on your bare feet, careful not to trip on the edges of the floor's thick carpeting. Opening said wooden drawer, you rummaged through the various containers and trinkets that greeted you until you caught sight of a short, stout green jar with a golden cap located at the farthest row.

"Is this the one, Lord Hanzo?" you asked, bringing the object out into the light.

All he answered you with was a curt nod.

You sat down on your heels adjacent to him, still cradling the green jar in your palms. His order to retrieve the medicament was strange, and for the first time, you were able to put your anxiety aside to speak to him.

"Are you hurt, Lord Hanzo?" Your eyes scanned the expanse of his visible skin. No wounds at all.

"Apply that on where that bastard slapped you," he said lowly. "And anywhere else where he hurt you."

Your hand gripped at the outer edges of the cap and twisted it off with an audible pop. The sharp scent of the gel had a sure hint of chamomile, and, enticed, you scooped two fingers full of ointment and rubbed it in circles against your cheek.

"Thank you, Lord Hanzo," you squeaked. "For this and for...saving me. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't showed up."

The man said nothing, and the silence was starting to thicken about the two of you. Again you reverted your attention back to playing with a loose thread on your obi as you relished the fire and ice sensation that cooled your irritated skin.

You watched as he sat cross-legged on the floor and meditated, trying to cope up with the negative concoction stirring within him. To anyone who'd pass by, it would appear as though the man was winning over the stress trying to get inside his head, but you knew Hanzo inside out ever since you were children. Having that said, you could say for a certain that this came out as a poor facade on his part. His breathing was even, but it was heavy and forced, a clear indication of his crumbling calm. The furrows on his brows dug further at the center, the veins at the back of his tight fists still throbbing with vexation. His lips were pursed--too flatly--and they looked like they could curl up into an unsightly snarl at any given moment.

Remembering the confrontation between the heir and his father just half an hour ago, you felt a lump rising in your throat, which intensified once you recalled Hanzo's dismission from the upcoming meeting the next day. A part of you felt guilty and insisted that you had a part to play in his misfortune. That meeting gave way for the ultimate opportunity for your master to prove himself to be the eligible leader of the clan. He had just lost that chance trying to defend you.

You couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Hanzo," you sobbed, your whole body bowing and shaking with remorse. "I'm sorry your father got mad at you. If it weren't for me, you would still have a face to show the delegates, you'd still have the chance to prove to them how much you really are capable of. I never meant to rip you of your honor or disgrace you in front of all of them. Please forgive me."

His eyes opened after hearing your apology, and those stagnant lips you've trained your focus on took you by surprise as they twisted and let out a loud growl of a pained beast.

The hand on his draped lap shot up and swiped the ornate flower vase laying above the low wooden table. With immense force, the porcelain flew across the room until it hit a tough wooden wall and smashed into glossy, deadly shards that tinkled like rain onto the ground.

"You think this is about my honor?!" he screamed, a ferocious glare directed solely towards you.

You recoiled and placed some distance between the two of you. "I-I don't understand--"

"He touched you, (Y/N)! He fucking put his hands on you against your will," he roared, slamming a fist onto the table. "He even had the audacity to buy you--and I can't believe you had second thoughts on the matter! Did you really contemplate on going with his terms?"

To your shame, you nodded quickly.

Another cry erupted from him, and the next thing you saw was the low table being flipped and thrown over to the side, where it crashed onto a large vase and an assembled samurai armor display, collapsing onto the floor with deafening thuds. Certainly everyone in the castle grounds was bound to hear the gargantuan report!

"What were you thinking?" he screamed, face reddening with raw anger as he got up on both feet. "What did you think you were going to achieve?!"

"Kujiro threatened to ruin your name in front of the delegates if I didn't comply," you sobbed with a hiccup at your master's overwhelming outburst. "He was going to make you look bad, making my defensive attacks seem as though they were done on purpose. And if they saw, they'll surely question your capabilities, Lord Hanzo. How could they put their confidence in you if you couldn't even keep a servant girl in line?"

You gripped your arm and continued, still refusing to meet the naked bitterness on his face as fresh tears streamed down yours. "He promised secrecy if I went with him, and it seemed like the best option to preserve your reputation. I couldn't afford destroying all that you had worked so hard for--not when I know how important it is to you, Lord Hanzo."

"But you can afford giving up your purity?" he admonished after a moment's pause, his tone as well as his stance softening altogether. "I don't know how to feel knowing someone lost a big part of themselves solely for my sake."

"I wasn't going to hold it against you," you whispered, keeping your orbs trained on your wiggling toes.

His eyes delved into your tousled, silken hair, and he let out a sigh. "I wasn't going to forgive myself either."

Your head snapped back up, a soft blush creeping over the expanse of your flustered face before the events of awhile ago made themselves evident in your saddening features.

"To be honest, I was so scared, Lord Hanzo," you soughed, locking your eyes into his own. "I was scared of never seeing you again, of the things he might do to me, of the days when I'll feel so homesick I couldn't eat. My whole life flashed before my eyes, and all I could do was cry."

The man curled and loosened his fists, not really knowing what to do with the hot red energy running inside them. He couldn't bear exposing you to another one of his destructive displays, seeing as how shaken up you already were. If he was going to drive his hand into something, it would have to be that blasted Hanazawa's face.

"(Y/N)," the man began after a heavy, sharp exhale. "I am very grateful for your unconditional loyalty towards me and the clan, but I feel that because of that dedication, you tend to be more reckless, putting us above everything--even above logic and reason itself. After what happened today, I am certain that your devotion is not without consequence, and I only wish to keep you safe."

"Well, what do you expect from working for the heir of a yakuza? Danger's bound to follow me everywhere as long as I'm with you, Lord Hanzo." For the first time, you smiled in his presence, and a long lost familiarity broke the walls of hierarchy and obligation that separated the two of you for many years. Before you, the warm face of your childhood friend eased its livid frown, and he couldn't suppress the little faint tug that spread his lips upward. "But I'm willing to risk it to serve your cause."

"I don't want you to fight my battles for me," Hanzo said, inching closer to you. "I don't want you risking yourself like that again."

You blinked twice with a rueful glint in your gleaming orbs and hesitated on distancing a step back. "I don't think I can promise that, Lord Hanzo."

"Then promise me this," he said, voice laced with coerced patience. "Promise me that you won't lose yourself because of me. Promise me that you'll be smart and safe at all times. That is an order."

Briefly glancing to the side, Hanzo knew he had you locked in his hold, and in all his twenty seven years, he has never fully appreciated the full extent of his power. Until now.

Just as expected, you didn't put up any sort of fight--no objections, no walls, no buts, no ifs--just an obedient nod of the head to affirm that you acknowledged his wishes.

"I will, Lord Hanzo."

Good, the Shimada finally let off a genuine sigh of relief through his parted lips. He let his posture sag--a rare sight--as he began slipping the intricate black montsuki off his broad shoulders.

"I guess I will not be needing this anymore." Hanzo looked at the article with such a depth of sorrow that the guilt returned to your features despite his earlier lecture of reassurance.

"I'm sorry," you blurted out to no one in particular before your eyes widened in realization.

You gasped once he snapped his amber orbs back to your smaller form, and you slapped a palm onto your gaping mouth as though it would take back those two words that sparked another round of ardor within the man's chest.

"(Y/N)." His voice was what you expected it to be: dark, deep, and a tad annoyed. "You know that I do not hold you responsible for anything. Stop apologizing so much. If anyone's to blame for my eviction--"

You saw how his fists clenched, how his knuckles blanched with animosity.

"--it's Kujiro."

Looking around, you skated your attention to the scattered shards of the smashed porcelain vase with its bright contents strewn about in an ironic contrast. Next, your gaze shifted to the other side of the room, where the low table laid dejected and upside-down with the remnants of the huge clay vase and the undignified dismantlement of the proud samurai armor spread haphazardly beside it. The wave of destruction Hanzo had made was frightening, and you felt sorry for whoever was unlucky enough to get into his bad side.

"If I may Lord Hanzo, I still think that your father's decision was rather rushed," you commented with a falter. "You didn't deserve that punishment. You should talk to him."

"Talking won't do any good." Tucking a long, stray lock behind his ear, the heir shook his head dismissively. "Father was really upset. He would appreciate it more if I just let the whole thing go."

"Oh." Deciding that it was for the better, you pursed your lips tight and ceased any more mention on the topic. "I'll take my leave now."

Hanzo watched with curiosity when you tip toed over to the entrance and slid the panel done open. With reflexes gained from his training in fighting, he shot an arm out and gripped yours with a frightening speed.

"Where are you going?" he asked brusquely.

"I'll have someone help me clean this up." You gestured to the riotous mess in the room. "You might cut yourself with broken glass."

"I could say the same for you," he snapped, eyeing your bare feet.

"I'll be fine."

"You better be. I can't afford any injured staff members on their first day in my watch."

You smiled and glanced to the side before locking your eyes with his again. Everything seemed sorted out between the two of you, but there was still one thing that nagged at the back of your head.

"Lord Hanzo."

He looked up from his brooding.

"How did you know that...that I was in danger?"

The heir let a moment pass before he spoke. "I heard your scream. Everyone in the meeting brushed it off as some mishap in the kitchen...and I am grateful I didn't."

"Thank you again for saving me, Lord Hanzo. I'll be forever grateful."

He nodded, his ears ringing from all the gratitude you've given him.

"I was only doing the right thing."

Your smile halted, but fortunately, you caught yourself before he could notice the swing on your features, and as you slid the shoji screen close, you heaved a sigh to let off a little bit of the sadness settling on your chest.

Lord Hanzo was just doing the right thing. He would have done it to anybody else--don't get your hopes up.

At the end of the day, you'll just be another servant passing by his eyes.


	9. Plea

Steam rose up from the cup of green tea sitting in the center of a sleek black table where you sat in front of at the moment. On the other side of the furniture, Sojiro sat on his heels and eyed the ascending wispy white to mimic your actions, only to skate his gaze back at you with a nonchalant expression and a little scrutinizing squint of the eyes.

"(Y/N)." His voice rolled of his tongue with the smoothness of velvet, and yet it had the rasp of steel wool, sending shivers down the length of your spine and goosebumps all over your arms. Good thing they were covered!

"Yes, Shimada-sama?"

"So let me get myself clear: You are asking that I go back on the decision I made in front of my business associates because...'Hanzo doesn't deserve it'?"

"Well," you began, "yes. Yes, Shimada-sama. That is exactly it."

Sojiro kept his tired eyes on you as he drank the rest of his green tea. After setting the porcelain back on its saucer, he gave a sigh and clasped his hands together into an overlapping mesh. He was clearly enjoying the luxury of time.

And the timely availability of the dramatic atmosphere.

"Tell me, (Y/N). Did Hanzo send you here in his own stead?"

You heard the hint of mistrust in the clan master's words, and you tightened your fists beneath the table in hopes of keeping your voice as well as your composure from breaking apart under his cold, unforgiving gaze.

"N-No, Shimada-sama. I went here on my own accord," you sighed, head bowed low. "Lord Hanzo would never ask me to do such a thing. I just really wanted to clear his name and maybe change your mind about the punishment you've sentenced him to.

"Han- I mean, Lord Hanzo would never hurt someone for the sake of hurting them. He makes decisions backed with logic and certainty, and he never acts without his virtues and principles. Your son was just defending me from Kujiro, and it probably was untimely when you and the delegates went out. But I swear--he just did what he thought was right."

Sojiro listened until the end of your little account and unclasped his frail fingers, stroking his short grey beard as he looked up to the recessed ceilings and contemplated.

"Still. His actions tarnished the professional reputation of the clan. He let his emotions get the better of him and I'm not even sure Akira will be confident in coming tomorrow."

"He regrets blowing up like that, Shimada-sama, but Lord Hanzo...he's been training his whole life just to make you proud. I'm sure he has given you a lot of reasons to believe that he'll be a great leader one day. It would be a shame if one innocent mistake will strip him of that chance."

"And you are suddenly qualified to tell me who is and who isn't deserving?" the clan master challenged, a fierce spark bringing his dull orbs back to their prime. It reminded you of the raw emotion you'd always see in Hanzo's eyes, and you were more than determined to pull through with your agenda.

"No, Shimada-sama, your judgement for the welfare of this empire surpasses mine in all ways, but I know deep down that no one is more deserving to lead your people than your son, Lord Hanzo."

Sojiro regarded you once more with a lifted bushy brow and held his chin. "You speak as though you know my son inside and out."

"We were childhood friends, Shimada-sama," you replied, "and you know as much as I do that Hanzo is a great leader--and he more than earned that spot in the meeting. Please...I can't bear knowing that everything he has worked hard for will end in vain because of one misunderstanding."

The old man took his time before speaking again. "And it seems as though you care deeply for him."

"I do, Shimada-sama," you blurted out, eyes twinkling with emotion, which then dimmed once you realized what you had just divulged, innocent and subtle as it was. "I mean, I'm only doing my job. I'm only looking out for him as his servant."

"That's not what it looks like to me."

Your heart thumped wildly against your sternum, and you were quick to defend yourself. "I-I'm not trying to gain anything from this, Shimada-sama, I just really-"

He lifted that palm of his. That pale palm that could cease two brothers from bickering, the one that could silence a room full of brutes. You bit your lip, afraid that you had gone too far when he flashed an unexpected smile your way, and then, a gravelly chuckle.

"Is something wrong, Shimada-sama?" you inquired at the sudden shift in behavior, perspiration rolling down your temples.

The clan master calmly shook his head and said, "I'm not saying you are, (Y/N). In all my long years, I never thought anyone would care about my son's honor as much as you do. I can see that you are nervous and scared, but you put all that aside for the sake of clearing my son's name. A mere servant couldn't care less about the welfare of their masters so long as they are properly paid, but you--you genuinely care for him, seeing the lengths you took to come here in my private hours. And for that, I will reinstate my son back into the meeting tomorrow."

Hearing the last part, your chest surged with an overflowing warmth of relief, and your eyes widened like saucers.

"Really, Shimada-sama?" you gaped, having a hard time controlling the excitement bubbling in your heart.

He nodded, confirming that his decision was set into stone. "It was foolish of me to rebuke him for trying to do what was right. Miwako would have been proud."

There it was. The mention of the late Lady Miwako, Hanzo and Genji's mother. Topics like this, if amplified, could easily escalate into matters proving to be too delicate to be spoken, and awkward tension was the last thing you wanted to have with any of the members in the Shimada family. So you only answered your superior with another short, knowing nod.

"I'm sure she would, Shimada-sama." You smiled. "Oh, wait til Hanzo hears about this-!"

"Actually, I'd prefer that I tell him myself," Sojiro interrupted gently. "I'm sure there's no problem with that, is there (Y/N)?"

"No, no. Totally nothing wrong with that, Shimada-sama."

"Well, if that was all you wished to speak to me about, then you may take your leave, (Y/N)."

"Thank you for your time, Shimada-sama." You stood up and bowed, hiding the wide smile that spread your pink lips. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't forget to get my son's montsuki ready for tomorrow."

"Of course."

"(Y/N)."

You turned your head at the mention of your name. "Yes, sir?"

"I'm glad he has someone looking out for him. You're good for my son. Thank you."

A blush crept across your cheeks, and you turned back, finally taking your leave.

You headed out of the room with two tall guardsmen opening the exquisite shoji screens for you. You didn't look back, and all you could do to suppress your excitement from drawing unwanted, questioning gazes was fiddle with the loose threads dangling around sleeves of your yukata.

Hanzo finally had his justice and you couldn't wait to see the look on his face!

***

Mellow shades of yellow and orange filled the halls of the Shimada caste as the red eastern sun rose to signify the start of another morning--a morning full of possibilities, endless discoveries, countless opportunities.

A morning of second chances.

And as Sojiro casually strolled the pathways leading to the large cherry blossom garden, he could breathe in the fresh morning air knowing he had made the right choice of listening to you and reinstating his son back into the meeting that was to be held hours later.

A pink petal flew by his eyes, then came another and another; a multitude of them soon riding the cold breeze with the smell of dew in the freshly cut grass.

The clan master walked on the green patches, and after making sure that no one was around to watch, his rumpled hands snaked to the back of his head and undid the tie that bound a portion of his graying hair into a loose bun.

His tresses soared, and the relief on his scalp made him crack a childish grin. The gardens were Miwako's favorite part of the palace, and Sojiro remembered all the time they used to spend here with each other. Watching the petals fall never failed to bring a smile that radiated her already beautiful face, and now that he had the rare chance to slow down and look, he realized why she had fallen in love with the sight in the first place.

"It's all about the small details..." he murmured, echoing the words she always whispered in his ear.

He felt like a child once more, revelling in the wonders of the world he knew so little of. He had taken his footwear off, and the moment he took a step, something under his sole made him shiver and jerk a hop back. Eyeing the object he had stepped on, Sojiro crouched low and picked a metallic rectangular object that buzzed and vibrated and beeped.

What is Genji's phone doing all the way here?

Following a possible line of trajectory, Sojiro saw a small white room with the shoji screens opened halfway. In the view, a short, stout man holding a long plank of sorts was speaking rapid Japanese with a red face and furrowed brows. Walking farther to the right, Sojiro found both Hanzo and Genji sitting crosslegged on some high stools, and the latter was bending low from the waist.

Genji still snickered even as the man brought the keisaku down the center of his nape with a sharp smack. He was not to straighten himself until he was given permission to do so. Sojiro groaned.

What did my son do to offend the zen master this time?

His eyes then fell on the phone, and he clicked his tongue in dismay.

The contraption.

Sojiro was about to go there himself had he not remembered that his son's religious meditation should not be interrupted under normal circumstances. So he mustered every thread of patience in his being and decided to wait until the zen session was over.

The sliding doors opened after what felt like hours, and the zen master huffed as he trudged out of the premises, still gripping the keisaku with the crushing force brought upon by suppressed vexation.  
After apologizing with his eyes, Sojiro sighed and made a mental note to talk to Genji about all this later.

But for now, Hanzo was priority.

"Son," he called out as soon as the heir stepped out into the hall.

"Father," Hanzo answered, confusion lacing his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Go prepare yourself. The meeting with the delegates is in three hours."

"But father, I'm not supposed to go: You pulled me out of the transaction yesterday."

"And I'm pulling you back in," was the reply. "Now go."

Hanzo blinked twice, staring blankly at the man before him. Was this for real? He nearly asked out loud, but when Sojiro jerked his chin up to the path ahead of him, all of the heir's doubts vanished, and he beamed wide, flashing an array of perfect pearly whites.

"Oh, thank you, father! I won't let you down this time."

Sojiro stepped forward with a small smile of his own and a palm on the young man's shoulder.

"Without the persistence of your servant girl, you would have nothing to thank me for."

"My servant girl...(Y/N)?"

"Be a good master to her." And the clan leader left without uttering another word, leaving Hanzo to ponder on the miracle that flew down on him without notice.


	10. Satoshi the Little Bugger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah--another Shimada in da house!!! I wonder how Hanzo will feel. XD
> 
> Find out in this chapter, loves! ;)

Months flew by like a snap in the Shimada estates. With winter's heavy snow melting away and the radiant spring beginning to boast her colorful flowers and sunshine, people once more looked forward at the prospect of discarding the layers of dark, heavy coats for the lighter, much brighter and floral yukata.

Aside from the change of wear, spring also paved the way for the rise of many festivals, all of which the people of Hanamura were eager to go to, and if there was one festival that would snatch the crown away from the hands of its competitors, it was the annual Hanamura flower fair that was to be held on every third week of the season.

Just the simple thought of the occasion brought smiles to the faces of the people, and understandably so considering all of the fun and excitement that awaited. The children, who prove to be the most excited patrons, look forward to the variety of games and the wonderful prices they'll win. Not to mention stand after stand selling sweet treats and traditional Japanese streetfood for them to munch on. The teenagers think it would be the perfect opportunity to escape the responsibilities in the household and mingle with their peers. As for the women, they wanted nothing more than to flaunt their decorated faces under the shade of their brightly colored parasols that most of the time matched their kimono and yukata. They reminded people of those icon porcelain dolls that decorated almost every home in Japan.

But what did this occasion mean for you, a servant girl working for the most powerful family in Hanamura?

Well, you certainly wouldn't be wearing a kimono or any make-up for that matter.

Instead, you slipped your arms through the baggy sleeves of your indigo happi before proceeding to tighten the waist with a thin rope for a belt. Next, you got into your matching pants and black flats along with a pair of white tabi that protected your feet like thin socks.

You combed your hair neat, tightening it into a firm, high bun that sat at the back of your head. To complete your presentation, you laced a thick black-speckled white band along the the outset of your hairframe and smoothed any persistent cowlicks that stained the uniformed tidiness of your appearance.

"(Y/N)-chan, are you ready? The family is ready to go." someone called from the doorway as they slid the screen to the now isolated servants' quarters.

Whipping your head over your shoulder, you straightened yourself one last time and faced the woman waiting by the entrance. "Yes, Nakagawa-san. We may go."

"Good. We'll need all the help we can get especially now that Shimada-sama has invited some guests over to tour with him out in the village."

"Really?" You weren't updated. "Who?"

"The family of Lord Sojiro's brother is coming over. The young masters' cousins are coming for the fair as well."

"You mean...Tadase and his brother, Satoshi?'"

"Yes. That's them." Shuri nodded, clasping her hands below her obi as the two of you made your way out to the massive porch.

Arriving there, six sleek black cars waited like sentinels with little flags bearing the Shimada crest that flopped in the rear end. It made you laugh, really, the kinship you suddenly felt like a string with the daunting vehicles. Like the car, you were also made to carry the proud family symbol during public affairs as an act of ownership, only yours was a contrasting white at the back of the indigo garment. When you first wore the happi, you were told that it was specifically made "for the likes of you."; that if emperors had the sokutai, and empresses had the junihitoe, then servants had the happi to look forward to and call their very own.

Surprisingly enough, the garment failed to make you even lesser of a person than you already were. The fact that it could only be a shabby brown or indigo gave you a sense of uniformity and purpose that made you believe that you were a part of something bigger, something worthwhile.

With the optimism in mind, you spread your pink lips into a smile and straightened the hems pleating below the rope belt.

"(Y/N)," the heir piped as he ascended the stone steps to approach you. "We are ready to go. You will ride with me along with some of the bodyguards. You don't need to do anything else, do you?"

You shook your head and adjusted the white band to prevent it from sliding down on to your nose. "I'm supposed to be the one asking you, Lord Hanzo. But yes, I am ready to go."

"Good," he replied. "The fair awaits."

With Hanzo walking upfront, the two of you made your way to the black sedans when out of nowhere, Sojiro came into view, accompanied by a young gentleman dressed for the occasion. His gentle, almost childlike smile caught your gaze, and it sparked a forgotten flame back to life. It had been so long, but no amount of time could ever make you forget about that wonderful smile.

"Satoshi?" you found yourself saying, the spell of his infectious grin taking a hold of your features.

"Oh my." The young man's eyes widened in return. "(Y/N)? Is that really you?"

Giving a quick giggle, you momentarily forgot all about your master and skipped towards the visitor to envelop him into a bone crushing embrace.

"Oh Satoshi, it's been a long time!"

He let off a laugh of his own and returned the favor with an even tighter hug. "Last time I saw you, you were still a really tiny kid who got dirt all over her face and clothes. But now-" he paused, pulling away. "-I don't even recognize you."

Feeling self conscious, you tore your happy gaze away from him and tucked a loose lock of hair behind your ear. "I hope that's not a bad thing."

"Don't worry." He laughed at your worrying. "You're beautiful."

From a good meter away, Hanzo watched the whole scene like a hawk on the hunt. The festival he so looked forward to even failed to lift the spirits crushed by envy and confusion.

"(Y/N)," he said brusquely, the authoritative air radiating off of him. "Come, don't delay us."

"I'm sorry!" you exclaimed, folding your hands together as you hurried to your scowling master. You realized that you were treading on dangerous waters. "I meant no such inconvenience."

"I think Satoshi should tag along with you and (Y/N)," Sojiro said out of the blue, coming in with the light of brilliance on his face. "I'm sure it will be more enjoyable for your cousin if someone could show him around."

"Why not let one of the valets do it?"

"Would you want some stranger to share a memorable experience meant to be with your family?" Sojiro countered, shooting Hanzo a smug grin mixed with a look of certain victory. "Now, no buts. (Y/N) will show him around--and it helps that you all were once childhood friends."

"Yes, Shimada-sama."

"Yes, father."

"Great." Satoshi beamed, unable to contain his bubbling excitement. "I'm certain I'll have a lot of fun here in Hanamura."

Hanzo forced a smile back and tried to talk without gritting his teeth together.

"Oh trust me, cousin," he said. "It's going to be great."

***

The town fair bustled with life, and everywhere you looked, there was always something that caught your attention, and the atmosphere proved to be a delight to the senses.

There were different food stands and quaint little shops that sold delicacies and all sorts of trinkets and merchandise--merchandise that were as colored and bright as the people who bought them; a lively reminder of the spirit of the festival.

Then you laid your eyes on the flowers; arranged with skill in woven baskets, ceramic pots, or the like. Rows and rows of them were grandly displayed for the exhibit, free for any smitten passers-by to glance and oggle at. Most of the participants were either experienced gardeners or florists, and yet, there were some who flew past people's expectations and delivered marvellous contenders despite their varying professions in life.   
You sighed. You could stay here and jaunt the paved, petalled grounds all day if given the chance and luxury. The people weren't even a bother to you despite the influx of them by the masses, flowing in like rivers to be riled up in the beauty of their culture. Satoshi walked close by, skating his gaze here and there, as though trying to make out what could have placed you in such a tranquil mood. Sure the plants were pretty and all, but if there was one thing you should be hyped about, it would have to be the food.

"(Y/N)," he said, his placid voice tearing your focus from a bouquet of exotic white lilies.

You turned to him, dazed, and blinked. "Yes, Satoshi?"

"There's a takoyaki stand nearby, wanna get some? I'll pay." The lad chuckled, jerking his chin towards a nearby red stand where a short queue had gathered, surrounded by the thick steam that rolled out with the appetizing smell of charred flour balls and grilled vegetables. Your mouth watered at the sight.

Now that you thought about it, maybe having two or three servings sounded like a good idea. You haven't had much to eat since your breakfast with the other servants--and that was at six, right before you reported to your master's quarters in dead silence. To your embarrassment, your stomach let off a low growl, almost like a gurgle, as it looked forward at the prospect of having a little bit of food before lunch. You smiled sheepishly up at your companion, laughing at the sound you make and at your attempt to silence it.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, fishing a little coin purse from his grey kimono. "I think we have a little bit of time." Satoshi winked, referring to the clan leader who was taking his time cherishing the different scents of some of the participants' flowers.

You smiled. "Thanks, Satoshi. Come on, let's go before the line gets too long."

You both headed over to join the line with a hop in your step, leaving Hanzo to stand there dejected, forgotten like a trivial speck of dirt. He watched you two with tawny eyes as you laughed and chatted in each other's company.

Straightening his spine, the heir walked over to you and effectively caught your attention as he came up and cast a long shadow that dimmed you space.

"Lord Hanzo," you piped, sparing a second to bow. "Do you need anything?"

"If my father comes looking, I'll be in that little shop over there, and I'll be staying for ten minutes," he answered without so much as a bat of an eyelid.

"Getting some sake now, are we cousin?" Satoshi remarked, a playful smile stretching his soft features. "Don't get drunk now."

"I'm not going to get drunk, Satoshi," Hanzo shot back, voice as sharp as the steely side of a katana. "I'm going for a drink. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way."

You felt a cold air coming down upon you from your superior. Somehow it made him look taller than he already was, and even more unapproachable. You decided against stopping him in his tracks to ask him what was wrong, and so you slumped back instead, only snapping back to reality when Satoshi handed you a warm paper cup filled with three takoyaki balls smothered in a special rich dressing that you knew all too well.

"Here you go, (Y/N)," he said as he bit into one and chewed. "Eat up."

Gazing down at your serving, your brows arched as you swirled and played with the spherical food, mesmerized by the negative thoughts that played with your head. Suddenly, you weren't so hungry anymore, and you sighed in defeat as you popped one into your mouth anyway, tasting the tingling spices and flavor for a little while, but a bitter aftertaste lingered soon, haunting you to your core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edgy Hanzo is edgy. XD


	11. McCree-san

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the chapter name. Don't you guys?

Eversince the Edo period, the castles of Japan have had thick stone bulwarks that acted as the protectors of nobles and soldiers residing inside its sturdy wooden walls. Such defenses could only be scaled by specially trained warriors called ninja, and even for these experienced fighters, the task was already an elephant to handle; that's not even including the ishitoshi, trap doors built near the walls from which the staff could drop rocks on the head of any unlucky intruder.

So how in the world did his cousin, with whom you've had no contact with for the past 19 years, make you crack smile as you had awhile ago?

If you were a great castle, Satoshi didn't even have to go through all the cumbersome work and scale your walls--you let him in through the widely opened grand gates. You seemed so at ease with him, so authentic that acting all formal and proper hadn't even crossed your mind; unlike interacting with Hanzo, on the other hand.  
The heir bet his head that if he were the one to offer you those takoyaki balls, you would've given a polite smile and deny the invitation like a broken record player.

He wished you didn't see him so differently just because he was a Shimada. But then again, that wasn't the impression he got from you and Genji. So Hanzo conceded with the negativity in his thoughts and figured that it really was something about him that got you all frazzled and jittery.

Just the thought of spending time with you, without your walls and barriers and formalities, sounded like a miracle that reached the length of stars. Maybe then you'll finally be able to see that whatever you thought of him wasn't exactly set on stone and that you may even find him to be another man entirely; a man you wouldn't have to bow low from the waist to everytime he turned to you for a simple gaze over the shoulder.

Hanzo downed the last bit of his sake with one big gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. It has been some time since he had stormed off here, and he figured the others were probably waiting for him back at the festival. After leaving his payment in exact change, the man got off his seat, exited the tiny building, and searched for any signs of you or his staff members.   
It proved to be a cumbersome task, especially with most of the people crowding around like leeches about him, bumping into him everytime he took a step.

Fortunately, a few minutes later the crowd thinned, apparently heading somewhere more interesting, probably where the main events were to be held. Upon getting a clearer view of the path before him, it didn't take a minute for Hanzo to spot the familiar green peaks of Genji's hair, and he treaded over to approach him.

Hanzo stood close enough and opened his mouth to call when his brown eyes caught four people all wearing the same bright hue of blue combat uniforms. Not wasting a second, the Shimada stepped back into the throng and ducked behind an elderly couple enjoying a bowl of miso. He gritted his teeth and laid a clammy palm onto his bosom. His chest thrummed like a drum out of control, his heart attempting to break free from its sternum; Hanzo could feel the very organ lumping at the base of his throat. He swore to his ancestors that if he made it out of here alive, body and all, he'd beat his younger brother into the dirt for being unbelievably careless!

Craning his neck to observe the scene as best he could without being in the targets' lines of sight, Hanzo had a greater chance of inspecting and deducing every action they made. They conversed with Genji, chatting and laughing with the strangers like long-time friends. One in particular, Hanzo noticed, the younger Shimada regarded with distinguished endearment more so than the others; she was a tall European woman, long face framed by short blonde hair and adorned with bright azure eyes. Unlike her other members, she had what looked like heavy metal wings on her back, folded at the meantime.

The peculiar piece of machinery confirmed the heir's innermost conclusion; it couldn't be anyone else.

Overwatch.

How could he possibly be wrong? What is the only organization that dresses their members with weird technology? One brunette had this glowing breastplate, this older blond man had a long coat and holographic eyepiece, the last one...well, he was just really big--maybe seven feet tall.

Boy, were they a bunch for a yakuza to watch out for. Hanzo's head raced with thoughts, worrying and expecting the worst for his father.

So for a moment, he let his eyes stray, searching for the clan leader, who had taken refuge in a little shop a good distance away, much to his son's relief. Bodyguards and valets towered nearby, sharp and on the lookout for any suspicious activity that might spring up and disturb the peace for the sake of enforcing the law. The men always had one finger stuck to in one ear, and their lips moved rapidly in hushed, quiet tones; no doubt they were busy sending distress calls to the other lines.

Fortunately, the four Overwatch members bid their farewells and skittered off to where the people were busiest. It wasn't long before they meshed in with the dense crowd and disappeared completely. Hanzo let off a sigh, his body sagging forward in relief. He turned and nodded at the bodyguards standing a good distance away from him, giving the signal of clearance and sanction.

Sojiro stood out with a straight spine despite his age, unkinking the creases on his orange kimono as the daylight shone down on the fabric. He eyed his son with dull orbs that gleamed with a warning and nodded, heading back with the rest of his staff as though nothing had happened.

Hanzo did the same and picked up on the trail he had been keeping focus on, following the path that lead to his brother and possibly you and Satoshi.

For the second time that day, heart and bile rose to his throat upon sight of another American idly chatting with one of his staff.

Specifically you.

It was a man, a shaggy, rugged man dressed in grey and green uniform completed with a black bulletproof vest of sorts. The only odd thing about him was his brown cowboy hat, adding a drop of rustic vibrance to his dull, somber get up.

"Darlin', I've seen some real pretty women on the way here, but you--you're mighty fine," he said with a wink, his words rumbling in his chest like rolling gravel. There was a certain soothing quality to his deep voice, like smooth honey or rich dark chocolate.

It irritated Hanzo to say the least.

And his annoyance excited further when he saw the weird man pointing gun fingers at you.

Tasteless cowboy clichés.

"You must be joking," you replied, trying in vain to hide the blotches of red creeping onto your face. "How could I possibly compare to the geishas? All I ever wear are servant's clothing."

"It ain't obvious sweet pea." The stranger winked, a gleam of adoration obvious in his eyes. "You could sport any clothin' and you'd still outdo all them geeshas or whatever ya folks call 'em anyday."

You stifled a giggle: His heavy Southern accent made him pronounce the word all wrong. You didn't have the heart to tell on his mistake and instead reflected the grin plastered on his sun-kissed face.

"Ya know I never really got to introduce myself. I'm McCree by the way, Jesse McCree." He put out a palm, to which you bowed in response.

"I'm (Y/N)," you introduced yourself in turn. "It's a pleasure having met you, McCree-san."

"Well, shucks, I could say the same-"

"McCree!" a heavy voice boomed loudly throughout the air, startling not only the people within the vicinity, but Hanzo as well.

"Oh shit." You heard the expletive leave the cowboy's mouth in a hushed, quiet whisper. His hand went onto the top of his hat as if on instinct, and he hoped for a hot second that the shadow of the wide brim would hide not only the fright on his face but his whole person altogether.

"Well, I'm gonna get my ass beat." Jesse then turned to you. "Sayonara, sweetheart."

You blushed even more at his attempt of speaking Japanese and watched with an untiring interest as your new acquaintance trudged in the sea of crowds with his head hidden poorly between his shoulders and his hands pressed together in a prayer. Moments later, he was joined by a tall, rakish dark-skinned man who wore the same attire except for a black beanie on his head. His face shone red, and no doubt he was cussing and yelling profanities in the younger man's ears.

You bit your lip and hoped your handsome stranger could survive the torrents of fire.

"May I see you again someday, McCree-san."

Out of nowhere, another angry voice tore through the air, this time hitting you square in the back of your head.

"(Y/N)," Hanzo hissed, "what are you doing?"

You were at loss for words. Was it something you did?

"I, I uh-"

"Didn't you realize you were talking to another member of Overwatch?" the heir interrupted before you could finish, and he went on to rant, "What if he was a spy? What if he was trying to play mind tricks on you? You could have walked right into his trap and endangered us all." He pulled back and gathered his breathing. "You're no better than Genji."

The admonishing tone in his voice made you rub a sleeved arm, and you bit your lip at having offended your superior.

"I-I'm sorry, Lord Hanzo. I wasn't thinking." Your face reddened in embarrassment, and you made no effort in hiding it. "It's just that, he seemed so nice. I swear he mentioned nothing of the clan-"

"Of course he mentions nothing of the clan. People like him take it slow so you suspect nothing. This is why you need to stay away from the likes of him; be vigilant and careful."

You were so engrossed with feeling bad you hadn't noticed how his voice softened, or how his stare burned a hole through you. It wasn't an aura of anger he directed at you, but rather one of concern and worry.

In that moment Hanzo made a mental note of clearing out his feelings when he had the time to think for himself.

"Look," he sighed, knowing he'd regret not having a clear sentence constructed in his head later on. "You are one of the most loyal, most staunch member we have within the palace walls. You've served us faithfully, and I appreciate everything you've done.

"I didn't want you to do something that could endanger the clan without your knowledge. I'm sure you meant no harm, but sometimes you need to know better. Come on (Y/N), father must be waiting for us."

You didn't lighten up, not one bit; not even after he expressed a fraction of his soft spot for you. You were too caught up with the cloud looming over your head, you hadn't noticed you were actually following the heir on numb feet.


	12. Dance of the Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...shit's about to go down.
> 
> Enjoy loves and don't forget to leave kudos! :*

The Hanamura flower fair remained breathless in every sense of the word as it had under the light of day. Now, even as the blanket of dusk covered the place, the people didn't cease their infectious merry-making and lit various paper lanterns, illuminating the place like firey stars in the evening sky.

It was heaven on earth for everyone and for you, and for awhile you connected with the hearts of those who came here and shared their sense of humility at the humbling sights of flowers and yukatas and togetherness flowing about everywhere one might turn.

There was no escape from this beauty, and you weren't trying to anyway.

It was a shame it only lasted a day, and it was a shame that time sped by so fast.

You sighed in your melancholy and focused instead of making the most out of every moment. You wanted nothing more than to try out new things, like catch the tiny fish with nets and win a prize, or hit the target and win a prize, or--

You stopped mid-thought, your right foot barely touching the dusty ground. You riveted in your spot, bending from the waist to observe the object of your interest on a greater clarity. It was a kimono, but not just any ordinary one. Grabbing one of the sleeves, you relished how the fabric felt so silky under your fingertips; it could slip past your fingers anytime if you weren't careful!

"Wow..." you muttered under your breath as your eyes scanned the expanse of the garment, bright, intricate patterns swirling and blooming over the pink cloth to complement its pastel shade.

The obi that went with it was just as beautiful: an ivory white band with heavy golden accents that would put any of the Empress' jewelry to shame.

"Are you going to buy that, miss?" a woman asked, popping her head out to meet you outside of her stall.

"Um..."

"Are you working for the Shimadas?" she suddenly blurted out as soon as you turned to the side mirror to catch a glimpse of your frazzled face. She must have seen the insigia plastered over the expanse of your back.

"Yes, I am, ma'am." You nodded, wondering all of a sudden if she--or anyone else for that matter--knew about the illicit trades the family does under the blanket of clandestine.

"Gee, then I'm sure you'll have the money to pay for this: It is a special hand-sewn kimono made of really fine polyester, and there's nothing else like it in all of Japan."

"Wow..." you couldn't help saying it again. The way the orange fire light danced off the cloth and details was just too memorizing to be dismissed.

"So, how about it?" the woman piped up. "150,000 yen?"

"150,000 yen?" you gasped, almost dropping the garment you held in your hands. "I couldn't afford-"

"Oh really?" the standwoman panicked once she saw you putting it back where it once had hung. "Ok, ok--tell you what, 100,000 yen? 90,000? That's as low as I can go, miss."

"Gomenasai, but I really can't-"

"Hey! Hey you!" a stout man sprang up from the corner with one arm raised and beckoning wildly like a frantic fan. Sweat rolled down his temple as he ran on short legs, and you didn't know which was worse: the fact that he looked angry or the fact that he was heading straight to your direction.

"The dance is about...about to start, Yukie-chan! Go on, get into your costume!"

"B-But I'm not-!"

"Oh, I don't have time for this," the short man groaned in exasperation and grabbed you by the wrist. He then dragged you away from the shop and onto the aisle that stretched out before you.

"Hey!" You heard the stand woman yell out in alarm. "My kimono! You need to pay for that!"

"I'm sorry!" you yelled back, then your hardwired mind zapped back to your master. "Oh my gosh, Lord Hanzo! Lord Hanzo I'm over here!"

But as you looked over your shoulders, the whole family and staff moved their getas along the paved grounds and headed somewhere else.

Cold sweat broke on your brow. What if Lord Hanzo called out for assistance and you were not there to respond?

"Ah!" you yelped suddenly, the sensation of being pushed into a small, dim changing room of sorts pulling you out of your frenzied abstraction.

Where were you again?

"Please, I'm not Yukie. You have to let me out of here!" you pleaded, not even realizing the vice grip you had on the kimono.

"Save it, Yukie," a reply came from the other side, "we've been through this. Your mother would be very disappointed if she doesn't see you leading the dance like you promised. I already know your tricks; she's warned me about you, and now you're pretending to be a palace servant with that happi of yours."

"But-"

"We're ready in one minute!" You heard another voice yell from a distance.

"Is this choreographed?" you asked frantically, finding yourself slipping into the exquisite kimono against better judgement.

There were mutters rippling louder from the other side, some incomprehensible gibberish that sounded like the shrilly squawking of frightened chickens.

"Is she for real?"

Amidst the chattering, a woman draped in a faded brown yukata flung the cloth confining you to the side and stepped in; young, nonchalant, and looking like she was in no mood for bullshit, she was the definition of assertive.

But the aloof demeanor flew straight past your head, and you clasped your hands together, looked up towards the sky, and breathed a sigh of gratitude.

"Oh, thank the heavens," you whispered. "Miss, you can help me get out of here-"

"Hold it," she snapped,shushing you with the sight of her pale palm. "I'm only here to help get you into your costume. Now move, we only have a minute until the dance commences. We're lucky Hatoshi-san found you just in time, or this year will leave a sour taste in everyone's mouths."

"But I'm not Yukie," you shot back for the upteenth time that evening, your face reddening in desperation. "I'm (Y/N), and my master is probably looking for me right now!"

"Well someone has to be Yukie, or the crowd will go ballistic," the woman replied without so much as a measly speck of concern. "The flower dance is the highlight of the festival: People from all over have come to see this and to have the chance of participating."

"But the crowd will also go ballistic once they see I'm not this Yukie person they wanted to see."

"Yukie isn't some celebrity that people worship like zombies, (Y/N). She just happened to be the one present during practice sessions; the people couldn't care less who led the dance--they just want to see some beautiful graceful movements like they were promised," she explained. Then she gave a huff and grumbled under her breath, "If only my sister didn't have the nasty habit of bailing at the last second."

"Yukie is...your sister?" you asked, voice barely above a whisper as shock took a hold of your throat. "How could that man possibly mistake me for her?"

"Well you do hold some resemblance to her--and as Hatoshi-san had mentioned before, she has a knack for wearing disguises."

She didn't say anything else, having finished fixing your long, consummate obi. She instead shoved a long, smooth object into your hands and gave you one last message to remember, "Wear this. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Go!"

A hand pushed you once more out of the dressing space and into a cobbled plane filled with the deafening applause of seated audiences and blinding balls of light. There were others standing about you like sentinels; eye catching, brightly dressed dancers whose outfits stood out from those of the common civilians'. Although when your eyes adjusted to the dazzling brilliance of the place, you noticed that all of them looked at you with black, hollowed eyes, both of which carved onto firm white masks.

Looking down, you saw that you held one as well, and you hurriedly put it on with a prayer that nobody had recognized you in your earlier dazed stupor.

Nearby, the drums were hit, buzzing with a steady, rhythmic beat that rippled louder with each second passing by. Then, a few choice people sitting on the floor brought small guitars out into view and strummed the three strings that laid on the neck.   
The song has started.

On cue, the dancers around you spun in a dizzying whirl before stopping with a halt altogether. The ones that stood right before you moved with a hop to the side, almost as if paving the path for someone important to walk on.

Coming in from beyond the waves of spectators, another figure came in, commanding the stage with an aura of tragedy that gripped at your heart. Unlike the others, he wore a red mask that depicted an oni's face: demonic entities said to come from hell and lead others astray from the right path. He stood tall, with his spine straight and his broad shoulders stiff, giving the impression that he had no crippling burden to carry upon them.

It almost fooled you.

He came to you, and you folded your arms in front of you to calm the nerves that pestered like flies.

Lord Hanzo must be furious right about now.

Looking beyond the crimson kimono that draped his form perfectly, you discerned a familiar face watching you from the group of onlookers.

Shimada-sama.

To his right was his bombastic, green-haired son, Genji, and Satoshi was there too, munching on a new serving of takoyaki balls as the valets and staff sat nearby to tend to the family's needs whenever they called for assistance. Everyone was present and well.

Except Hanzo was nowhere within sight.

Where is he?

There was a slap of wood against wood, and the music intensified once more. The dancers around you moved with a lithe, agile precision that further intensified the bafflement you felt. Your mind was racing, but your body was on the opposite end of the spectrum.

Am I suppose to dance with them?

The man wearing the oni mask treaded nearer with heavy, clipped steps and halted inches from you.

"What are you doing? Dance," he spoke, his voice raspy and deep under the mask.

"I-I don't know what to do-"

The man danced in sync with the drums before stopping behind you. In response, you turned your mask to face him, your hollowed eyes trying to look for any sign of humanity beyond the monstrous flurry of his vibrant costume.

"The flower dance tells different tales of hope, of rebirth, of new beginnings," he whispered so low, and yet your ears managed to pick up on his message. "You know what else is so special about it?"

You felt complied to answer back. "What is it?"

He leaned in and let his face hover an inch from your tingling ears. "When a flower blooms, it is free to the world; it doesn't think at all, and yet, it is more beautiful than the marvels man could create. Listen to the music, and don't dance with your head--dance with your heart. Be like a flower."

He retracted away from you and continued to dance, giving life to the wisdom in his words. Suddenly, you felt at ease, and for the first time you heard the real music of the occasion: not just the drums, the slapping bamboo, or the three stringed guitars playing in the background. You heard life, you heard beauty.

You heard the song of the gods themselves.

Your feet stepped to the right, then back again, not at all disturbing even the tiniest grains of sand. You felt airy, almost as if something was lifting you high up from mortal grounds. With this at heart, you lifted your arms and swayed them to the side, eliciting anticipating looks from the onlookers.

As for Satoshi...well, his seat was empty; probably went off.somewhere else to buy another order of takoyaki.  
Even until now, you saw no sign of your master, and though it surprised you, you were actually able to heave a breath of relief. It would be the end of the world for you of he watched you dancing like a fish out of water.

"You're doing great," the man behind the oni mask suddenly remarked, face still fixed on your form. "In a few minutes, the crowd will join in to partake in the celebration. You can make your run by then or you can stay and dance your heart out."

Underneath your wooden veil, you bit your lip and looked down at the darkness that consumed most of your periphery.

"I'd love to dance," you said, "but I have to go look for someone."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"My master, Lord Hanzo Shimada. He's not here at the moment, and I worry for him."

"I see," the other replied nonchalantly, "in that case-"

Catching a blur of movement among the audience, you and the man both snapped your heads to the side and was met by the rushing throngs, flooding in like an avalanche, all wanting to take part in the festive tradition.

Immediately, you uttered a word of farewell to your masked acquaintance and headed back in the dressing room to get off the stolen kimono and into your much more simple happi. You realized only later the joy and the spirit you've left behind. Never have you felt more alive, more blissful...you felt what it was like being a wild bird soaring through the sky. It was something you wished would last years and decades.

But being a servant girl never came with such luxuries.

All the while you tried to catch your breathing, and figured you should probably return the garment before covering as much ground for the sake of finding your Lord Hanzo.   
No doubt, the standwoman will be pretty pissed, maybe even your boss too!

"Well, it was fun wearing you," you huffed, taking a moment to appreciate the special attire one last time before your paths fork forever, "but I've got to get you back to your proper owner."

So you straightened the spotted band on your natty head and set off to have the wrath of an angry businesswoman.

***

Back in the dressing room, your masked acquaintance stared in the mirror of a more private changing pavilion and studied the creature he had brought life at the dance. He stood up after awhile and shredded the heavy crimson kimono before laying it on one of the plastic chairs. There was an audible gulp as a hand reached up to pull the wooden mask away from his face, and right then, the man's orbs took in the reflection of a blue serpentine dragon snaking from the expanse of his left chest down the length of his strapping arm.

He heaved labored breaths as he tried not to look back at the mask he had discarded on the table just moments ago, but he felt a kinship so powerful and was compelled to look again.

His eyes skated to the hollow, gaping sockets of the facade, and a flash of red light bounced off the mirror and into his eyes.

Then there was pain: hot, white, blinding pain that had him gripping at his wrist and falling to his knees. He was reduced to nothing more than a writhing, struggling mess.

Hanzo's black hair fell in sweaty tresses before his vision, the flare of pain finally subsiding into pulses like it had never happened in the first place. When all was bearable, he opened his eyes, took in the glow of the place, and closed them back shut immediately.

He found no solace in the light; there was no such thing...not for him anyway.

There never was hope for the people whose fates were written to be condemned in the darkness.


	13. Starlight on the Holy River

Needless to say, the stand woman was dying from a heart attack when you arrived, and a torrent of curses came flooding in, aimed directly at you.

"Do you know how special this is? And you're just going to run off like a thief?" she ranted, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I-I'm sorry," you squeaked, taken aback by her vehemence. "I didn't mean to run off like that with your kimono. This man just came in out of nowhere and dragged me to the dance thinking I was this other girl."

"Well whatever it was, I'm just glad nothing bad happened to the garment." She snatched the clothing away from your arms and inspected it all around. "There doesn't seem to be any signs of damage...lucky for you."

You let out a breath through puckered lips. "Does that mean I'm off the hook?"

She clicked her tongue. "Yeah sure, but I'll be sure to watch out for your face."

"Fair enough," you said, smiling despite the threatening air your acquaintance radiated. "Well, I'm sorry again for the trouble. I'll be going now."

She jerked her chin up, raised an arm, and shooed you off like she would an annoying stray dog. After that, she turned a wooden heel and headed back into her little shop.

And, well, that was the end of that.

Next on the agenda was looking for Lord Hanzo, wherever he might be.

You felt compelled to look over to your right, and your heart soared with relief and shock at the sight of bright green garments billowing your way.

"Genji," you sighed with a smile, running over to him. "I'm so glad I found you! Is Hanzo there with you?"

"Hanzo?" The younger Shimada put out a look of befudlement. "I thought aniki was with you all this time."

"Oh dear, where could he have gone?"

"Don't worry about him, (Y/N)," Genji assured. "After all, Hanzo knows it's tradition to offer lanterns by the riverbank every year to honor those who have left us; mom in particular." His voice suddenly dropped at the same time his usually jovial smile faltered. But he shook his head and continued nonetheless, "Anyway, I bet he's by the river now, waiting for all of us."

"I hope so too." You clasped your hands together into a clammy fist. "Let's go."

***  
The walk to the river took nearly ten minutes, taking into consideration its far-flung location from the heart of the bustling fair, dying with the hours of the night. Despite the distance, your feet felt light, on air; perhaps because of all the new faces you've met, all the smiles shared while trecking the soft, moist, soily paths behind Genji and Satoshi.

As you headed nearer and nearer, the darkness before you that made you squint evaporated, and the shadows that loomed all around broke into little specks of bright orange and yellow light: some rested on people's hands, others waiting on vendors' stands, and most bobbed against the waters of the still river, flowing with a gentle current that carried the light down south.

"Wow," you muttered, eyes glittering and wide just as they had earlier under the spell of the exquisite kimono.

It almost hurt to look at it all: the lurid orange hue giving mesmerizing contours of the people's faces as well as a sun-like sheen to their yukatas and floral garments. Then, when they'd set the paper lanterns down on the surface of the cold water, small ripples appeared and painted the reflection of the night sky, adding bright balls of fire to its dark blanket. The lanterns fluttered about you like an army off floating fireflies, and your heart rose to the base of your throat when you tried in your naïveté to take it all in: the beauty of the view, the sentiments of the people, the warm ambience--it hit you like a tsunami wave, overwhelming you to your core.

It whetted the child-like wonder locked inside you: dormant and waiting in patience.

But you weren't in the light. The lanterns floated away from you, for you sat on the bank where the river was still spreading out. Everyone else stood and prayed a good distance away from you, and you wondered how you've managed to end up in this solitude.

"Well, we're in luck." Genji beamed from beside you and pulled you out of your thoughtless trance. In each hand he held one lantern; he must have gone to the vendor without your notice. "Hanzo was here, so nothing to worry about. Here, I got you a lantern so you can dedicate it to someone."

It was already lit, and beyond the thin paper, you caught blurry glimpses of it flickering and dancing.

With hesitation, you carefully grabbed one from the young master's hand and watched as he turned his back on you and walked to a more brighter spot, where the people were.

But you remained in place, and in no time, it was just you, the cold, the darkness, and one little lantern that lit up the whole side.

You got down on your knees and sat on your heels. You hardly cared about the soil smudging the knee of your pants, you were going to wash them yourself anyway. Flickering to the dark water and back to the walled candle, your eyes revealed the troubles running inside your head as you froze, contemplating on what to do with the vessel Genji gave you. Your body reacted faster than reason, and you snuffed out the light in the lantern with a quick puff of air.

The conflict reached a maddening peak when the hem of a faded blue yukata caught the side of your vision, and a low voice resonated in the darkness that took over one more.

"Why are you alone here?" Hanzo asked, arms crossed over his chest. "And why did you put your candle out? I have an extra match if you want."

"Thank you, Lord Hanzo but..." You were at loss for words. "I have no one to dedicate it to."

Sporting a baffled look, the heir took the spot beside you and sat on his heel as well.

"Your clothes are going to get dirty, Lord Hanzo," you warned with an almost inaudible voice.

"I'll wash it."

You didn't respond after that; you really wanted to be left alone with your thoughts but it would be rude and unethical to call the man off; especially since he came all this way just to express his concern for you.

So you sat there in silence.

"Have you paid your respects to Lady Miwako?" you asked softly, fiddling with a lone pebble laying by your side.

"Of course. Who else would I dedicate a lantern to?" he replied with a sad smile. Then, he turned to you. "You said you didn't have anyone to honor a lantern to? What about your parents?"

"I...I don't have any." You kept your voice low, but he heard you anyway.

Your aloof and stiff demeanor was a first for Hanzo, and it gave him a hard time figuring out whatever was wrong with you or what could have set you off.

Just when he came up of something to appease you, he heard sniffles and whimpers coming from you, and his initial thought was if you were hurt, injured, or sick.

"They never even made the effort to come back for me," you sobbed, "I don't even know their names: All Nakagawa-san said was that I was left off at the palace gates and ran off. They just abandoned me in a box like I was some garbage."

Something inside the hardened man churned when he heard the crack in your voice, when he saw the vulnerability you so desperately tried to hide. Fresh tears streaked down your cheeks like streams, and he was tempted to wipe them off, and with the tears, hopefully your pain.

"All through my childhood I often wondered why I didn't have my mother braid my hair like the other women would do to their children outside the palace walls, or why I didn't have my father defend my safety when some man threatened me with a knife and demanded that I give him the money Nakagawa-san wanted me to use to buy groceries.

"It's not so different in the Shimada castle, I mean I'm certainly indebted to you Lord Hanzo for treating me so well-"

"But?" Hanzo interrupted, detecting the hesitancy in your words.

"But I don't think I can find what I seek there."

"Which is?"

Casting your eyes to the lifeless lantern on your lap, you sighed. "Love and belongingness."

Hanzo dazed for a second: Did you not feel loved and secure under his wing? Has he treated you in some manner that made you think he saw you as nothing more than a servant?

"Which is why," you continued, "I'm saving up money to start my own business when I leave the castle grounds for good."

The Shimada's gut tied itself into tight knots at your last statement. "W-Why? Have we not shown you kindness in our dwelling?"

"You have," you clarified, "more than what I deserve. But I want to grow as a person Lord Hanzo, I want to make a life outside your father's castle. I want to be something more than just your servant--maybe then...maybe I'll finally be able to earn the love I've been missing my whole life. I could show my parents wherever they might be that they were wrong for leaving me."

Unexpectedly, you watched as your master gave in to his temptation and wiped the tears that have strayed down your face with the pad of his thumb. He then placed the same hand on your shoulder and heaved a breath.

"Your heart is full of vengeance, and it is consuming you. You want to do the things you have great capacity in, but you aren't doing it to serve the world--you are doing it to feed the fires of your anger. By doing that, you have proven to your parents that they have won, that they have truly degraded you into something low.

"There is so much more to you, and I find it baffling that you don't see what I see."

"What do you see?" You found yourself asking with a glint of curiosity shimmering in your eyes.

Amused by your sudden shift of mood, he tucked a stray hand of hair behind your ear and smiled faintly. "A young, extraordinary woman who will be loved by all...and she wouldn't need to do anything to prove herself for it.

"Love is a choice, it is never earned, and I'm sorry if your parents made it seem like it is. Don't feel like you have to do great things to get love; just be yourself, be content, and before you know it, you will have people wanting to give you the best parts of themselves, wanting to serve you--and it won't cost you a dime."

"How are you so sure?" you pressed, not at all convinced by his little spiel. You still felt the tears welling up in the brim of your eyes. "If I was good enough, maybe they wouldn't even have left me in the first place."

This time, Hanzo gripped your hands into his and shot you a solemn glare that pierced like steel. "Don't let them convince you that they left because you were missing something. I don't want you looking down upon yourself like that. I don't look down on you the way you do-"

"I'm your servant-"

"I'm also your friend," he cut in. "Leaving you and Genji when we were children was a mistake I want to bring back and erase. There are people who do care about you, (Y/N):Genji, Nakagawa-san, your friends at staff...me. I care about you. When have I not shown you genuine kindness?"

You looked at him, shocked and spell-bound. You were about to retort against his side when old memories came flashing by like a jolt of lightning.

His generosity.

His mercy.

His compassion.

The time he protected you from Kujiro.

Not once had he ever mistreated you for being a servant.

And you tasted the bile coming up your throat as the bubbling embarrassment and chagrin finally burst. All you could do was let out more tears as you saw the fault in your words.

"So if you are going to leave us," he whispered with a tense jaw, "do it for yourself. Do it for your growth, your joy. You deserve to pursue your happiness."

"Oh Lord Hanzo," you sighed shakily, "It's true. You have shown me exceptional kindness, and I was a fool for not seeing it. I'm still hurt, but now I know there's you who sees me as someone worth giving love to, and I will take your word to heart. I shall pursue happiness outside castle walls, and I shall try letting go of the anger."

Despite that, very little changed: your chest still felt tight and the unpleasant brick in your gut remained. Your master saw it too with a sweep of his sharp, keen eyes, and though it dissatisfied him to find that you were still unwell, the heavy weight on his shoulders lessened when he heard your determination for becoming a better self--the (Y/N) that finally overcame her nightmares and doubts.

For now, it was more than enough.

"Thank you, Lord Hanzo," you squeaked from beside him.

He nodded in response and watched as some of the darkness left your face, replaced by a soft, warm yellow glow from underneath. Looking down, he noticed that you had taken the match stick from his fingers and set it alight, giving life to the lantern that sat dejectedly by your feet.

You picked the paper vessel from the ground and placed it gently upon the running waters of the cold river. It was then guided by the current, and led straight to where the other lanterns flocked.

After that, you cast your eyes back up to lock them with your master's and stared at the reflection of the scenery that bounced back from his tawny orbs.

"I thought you had no plans of dedicating the lantern," he uttered with a lift of his thick brow and a hint of a sly smile.

"I was just saying goodbye to my parents," you admitted solemnly, "as well as to my grudges. I forgive them."

His smile curled higher.

"I know that I'm going to leave one day, but while I'm still within your abode, I know I have you to lean on as my friend, Lord Hanzo."

And with that, you pressed yourself into the warmth of his chest as a sleeved arm wrapped itself around your shoulders.

"You have honored me more than what is due." His deep chuckle rumbled throughout his firm chest and into your reddening ears. It made you laugh as well, and when you puffed out a big breath, you felt much lighter than you've ever been your whole life. You felt secure, safe, and content.

So much so that you failed to catch Sojiro observing you along with some of the elders from the canopies of the gaunty trees clustered in the distance.

It will surely take awhile, years at least, before you could look back and say that the demons of your past won't do so much as a scratch on your soul. But while you're still treading on the path of healing, Hanzo can bet his head that he'll be by your side every step of the way.

With that in mind, the marksman shared your content and watched the lanterns glow on the nightsky in the river water.


	14. Satoshi's Package

"Ohayo, Lord Hanzo," you greeted with a sheepish smile, hands fiddling themselves restlessly upon your clothed lap. Through the persistent shorter strands of hair that refused to be kept inside your high bun, you caught sight of your master returning the greeting with a soft bow.

Somehow, after the little heart-to-heart moment you had with Hanzo last night by the riverbank, the nerves that usually appeared upon seeing him had lessened, and you didn't feel the need to stand up with a spine that stood as straight as a plank all the time.

"Should I call for your breakfast to be brought in here or would you prefer going down with your father and Genji at the dining hall?"

"I feel like a little change of atmosphere this morning," he said, looking out the window to watch the early sun rays playing with the vibrant leaves on the red maple tree that stood in the center of the garden. "I want to have my breakfast here. My ears could use some sparing from all the talk about the clan's business--it's all I hear every morning. If it's not the finances, it would be another strategy on whose company to take over next. Father never seems to be bothered by the conversations even in the slightest--even for his old age."

You understood his perturbation and merely nodded at his request. "Very well, Lord Hanzo. It shall be delivered momentarily."

With that, you turned a heel and walked out of the quarters, and the moment that your shadow vanished from the other side of the shoji screen, Hanzo reached for his phone from the inner pockets of his gray kimono and started typing like a madman: red-faced with two thick brows knitted towards the center of his pale brow.

Have you delivered it yet?

He waited for a reply from the other line--any reply at all, be it a beep, a buzz, or a vibrating alert. But all of his patience, his distractions, his finger dancing upon his low table ended in vain as your figure came up closer on the other side with each second. And you opened the sliding door to the side to meet a nonchalant Hanzo, idly placing his phone back to where it had been before.

"Oh, Lord Hanzo, you will be most pleased," you declared with a bright smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Tanaka-san has made you his special udon, and from the smell of it, anyone can bet that it would taste just as great."

"Is that so?" he mused, sharing your smile. "I can't wait, but meals are often more enjoyable when shared with someone."

"Are you expecting someone, Lord Hanzo? Luckily I placed three of everything, you know, just in case."

He fondly shook his head and motioned for you to take the cushion lying on the other side of where he sat.

"Take a bowl and join me," he said simply and watched as you readied his hefty serving before placing the bowl directly in front of him. "Please, I insist."

"Well-" You bit your lip and looked up at the ceiling to tease him for a moment. "How could I possibly deny my lord?"

To your surprise, he chuckled, and the sweet sound mesmerized you as soon as it reached your ears. Raspy and deep, his chuckle kept you frozen on the spot. Oh how you wanted to listen to it on replay, again and again and again, for hour after hour.

"(Y/N)? Is everything alright?" He snapped his thick fingers right before your eyes, and a different sound plagued your ears. "Your face is red. Are you getting too hot?"

"Um- I, uh, I'm-"

The bowl you prepared for yourself shook under your fingers, and you almost dropped it onto the shiny floors it had your master not steadied your arm with a firm grip.

"(Y/N), are you not feeling well?" Hanzo asked once more, this time with a firmer tone.

"I'm fine, Lord Hanzo," you lied, hoping his huntsman eyes would fail to see past your poor, less than half-assed fibbing. "I just...I guess I just lacked sleep is all. It's fine though. I'm okay."

And yet, Hanzo still looked quite uncertain despite your assurance.

"Well, some hot soup should help with whatever predicament you are in," he sighed and decided to drop the interrogation, knowing he'll gain nothing from it. "If you need to lie down, just tell me. I don't really require any assistance as of today."

"Arigato goza imazu," you replied, feeling your heart swell painfully against your chest at how considerate your master was being. It excited the blush that littered on your face.

You got your bowl, sat down across him, and ate your dish in a tranquil silence that fluttered around the room. It stayed like that until Hanzo cleared his throat and wiped his lips with a napkin set out for him.

"So...(Y/N)," he began with brown eyes fixed on the noodles swimming in his bowl, "about what you said last night, when do you plan on actually leaving? For good?"

You set the bowl down with a dull thud, and like him, avoided eye contact by looking to the side. "Well, before I turn thirty I guess."

"That gives you only a few more years here; specifically five more years."

Suddenly the heir didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"Yes," you confirmed. "It's a lot of time to save up for the business I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well..." You tried gathering the right words, "it's going to be a baking business. I and Sonoko have decided to work by partnership; she may be clumsy and frazzled for the most part--but I've seen her in action. She's a really great baker."

"Hmm..." Hanzo hummed before continuing, "I should like to try one of your desserts."

"But I thought you didn't like sweets, Lord Hanzo."

"I actually do," he clarified, "I just eat them whenever father isn't around. He says I don't need the extra sugar."

You giggled in your seat, the confession setting you off. In all your years of working here in the Shimada estates, never has it ever crossed your mind that Hanzo could be something more than what he presented himself to be.

"Kore wa oishiidesu!" you exclaimed after taking a big slurp from your soup. You then wiped your wet lips with your very own napkin and smiled. "Tanaka-san has really outdone himself this time."

"I think so too," Hanzo agreed.

You resumed your meal when a knock came from the other side of the shoji screens. A slide to the side, and then Sonoko's head popped up with a bow upon addressing the Shimada heir.

"Lord Hanzo," she said apologetically, head in between shoulders, "your cousin Satoshi is outside and is about to leave. Your father wanted to know if you'd want to say goodbye."

"Let's go," you suggested readily, getting up on both feet as Hanzo sported a baffled look at your sudden jump in mood. "I mean, won't you want to say goodbye to your cousin?"

Seeing the point you've made, he stood up and straightened his gray kimono before nodding in approval.

"Alright then," he said, "Sonoko, go tell my father that I shall meet them momentarily."

"Yes, Lord Hanzo," she replied and took off to do as she was told.

***

The two of you headed down to the main porch where the scene replicated itself to how it appeared to be yesterday: Genji and Sojiro exchanging best wishes to the leaving visitors with a handful of bodyguards talking in hushed tones towards the tiny microphones jutting out from their earpieces. At the bottom of the steps stood Tadase, his father, and Satoshi, the latter cradling a wide brown parcel bearing a little note on the front.

Needless to say, the anticipation of what could be inside piqued your interest, and it pulled you in a state of inquisitive wonder that you forgot about the noodles getting colder and colder upstairs back in Hanzo's room.

As the older ones talked, Satoshi approached you, Hanzo, and Genji with a casual stride that had you noticing him.

"I saw that you really looked at this in particular back at the fair," the lad began, bringing the parcel forth from his chest and out for you to take. "Please, consider this as a gift of our friendship; for the years that we've spent together, and for the years that may come."

A present? For you?

You stared up at the young man's glinting orbs for confirmation. Pushing the package further out, he only widened his eyes and gave a quick nod.

Shrugging your shoulders, you took the parcel in your arms to cradle it like a child just as Satoshi had done not too long ago.

"Arigato," you thanked simply and smiled in gratitude.

From your left, a black sedan rolled up along the smooth, paved pathway and halted behind the family of Sojiro's brother, waiting for them to climb in and seat themselves.

"Well, until we see each other I guess," Satoshi said, gazing at the vehicle sitting and buzzing patiently on the dirt. "Bye (Y/N)."

He climbed in, and with one last wave of the hand, he sped off down the road and out of the Shimada gates. Who knows how long until you'd be able to see his gentle face again--hopefully soon enough!

"Goodbye, Satoshi," you sighed. "Take care."

***

Later on, you made a mental note of opening the parcel in the dead hours of the night when your shift was done to keep the air of mystery about it, as well as to make sure your attention was purely on the job while you were at it. But to your pleasant surprise, your master insisted that you go back to the servants' quarters and unravel the item underneath the thin brown paper; you needed not to be told twice and dashed off after bowing your thanks.

Certain that you were out of sight and earshot, Hanzo fished his phone out of his kimono once more and dialed a particular person before pressing the device up against his ear.

"Great work, cousin, I owe you one."

"Why won't you just tell her YOU bought it?" came another higher voice from the other line.

"Satoshi we've talked about this," Hanzo sighed in exasperation. "If she knew that the package was from me, she'll surely find a way to give it back. She won't accept it...apparently I'm not allowed to buy her gifts because I'm a Shimada."

Satoshi heard the last part and a laugh erupted across the room. "Come on man, you got to understand: All her life she was trained to serve you, and your right arm basically costs more than her whole being. You're the heir to the clan, she's just a servant. If you were in her place, of course you'd be obligated to say no."

"But that's the point Satoshi--I don't want her to see me as just the leader of the clan. Why couldn't she see me as a friend like she had before? Why isn't she that way with Genji? He holds just as much right to the leadership as I do."

"I don't know...but if it helps, you do look like a grouchy butt most of the time."

"Do I really look angry all the time?" Hanzo's eyes snapped to the mirror on instinct.

"Oh yeah--pretty intimidating."

"Huh...I never thought it was that intimidating."

The heir wanted to say some more, inquire about the things concerning himself he hadn't noticed before, but a lurid pulse shone in his eyes, and involuntarily, he dropped the phone onto the hard floor with a sharp thump. His right hand immediately gripped at his tensing left wrist, where his familial dragon tattoo had began morphing into a red hue altogether, replacing the long serpentine beast for faces of demonic beings, the oni, and crimson to purple markings that circled his strapping arm like smoke. He crashed onto his knees and bent low in agonizing pain.

"Hey, Hanzo, what's going on?" Satoshi's voice was frantic.

"I've got some- some things to do," Hanzo answered with a strain in his throat and pressed on the end call icon with a shaky fingertip.

When that was done, he lifted his eyes from the floor in front of him and up the shoji screens, grabbed a small black contraption from underneath his grey garments, and whisper yelled into it.

"Father, s-send the guards," he huffed as his entire being broke out into a sweat.

 

"It's time once more."


	15. Light

Setting the parcel down on your thin beige futon, you eyed the package over one more time just to make sure this gift of friendship was not some fragment of your own imagination, a sorry illusion made by your own loneliness.

They do say: "If it's too good to be true, then it probably is."

Upon opening it with care, you were even more certain that all of this was nothing more than a good dream. You gave a quick gasp, and with gentle fingers, you lightly pinched at the silken fabric and lifted it higher for you to fully see.

"Is it really?" you murmured, eyes widening as you recalled the pastel fabric, the lustrous intricate floral patterns scattered here and there, and the gold-accented ivory obi, lying folded at the bottom of the shallow box. You needed not to look a second time to know that this was the kimono at the fair--the same kimono you eyeballed and yearned for, the exact one they put you in after mistaking you for a girl that apparently looked like you.

It was the kimono of your dreams; an attire that would fit the empress herself, now in the hands of a servant girl such as yourself!

You nearly dropped it in fear of staining it.

However you wanted to wear it again so badly! And this time, maybe get the chance to admire yourself in front of the mirror in the servants' bathroom without the call of being a responsible servant girl yanking you back.

"Oh, but I still have work to do," you groaned, trying your hardest to put the beautiful garment as neatly as you were able to back inside the box. Hiding it under the covers of your thin mattress, you stood up, eyed at it one more time, and made your way up to report to your master.

For the past several days, you've been thinking a lot in whatever spare time you got, and with each step closer towards the heir's quarters, you were more determined to voice out the concern, if not more of a harmless uncertainty, that nagged at the back of your brain.

Should I ask him today?

Your lips parted, and you tried to think of words that might set the mood just right. It was forming, just buzzing at the tip of your tongue, when suddenly, a loud thumping sound from directly above you reached your ears, and you paled, knowing well where that spot in the castle is.

"Hanzo? Hanzo!" you screamed in concern, picked the pace, and ran up the staircase that led to his level.

Your bare feet made dull thumps as you ran, and your soles skidded painfully across the wooden floors as you tried to make a sudden halt for it.

"Lord Hanzo!" Your adrenaline intensified at the scene that laid before you, and you gripped the sides of the sliding doors to steady your shaken person from fainting altogether.

Your master was hunched, his brow glued to the ground as his legs folded beneath him. You couldn't see a trace of skin on his face, covered by the shadow brought by his matting hair and sprawled black locks.

With no hesitation, you ran over to the heir, knelt down, and placed trembling palms on his tensed, arched back.

"Lord Hanzo? What's hurting you?" you asked.

His head jerked up, and you gasped at the sight of his eyes: a sickening pure white, with the amber pupils completely gone.

You jumped back, landing roughly on your bottom. You barely felt the bruising impact.against your skin; all that really raged through your blood was a suffocating concoction of fear and crippling terror that rendered you immobile. To add to it, he started advancing towards you on all fours like a caged lion; mouth curled into a snarl and lined with rows of sharp, glinting teeth; and fingers that resembled claws, easily able to cut and tear through flesh.

"L-Lord Hanzo!" you shrieked when he lunged towards you, grabbing your smaller, quaking wrist in his firm, crushing grip. One quick flick, and he could have broken your whole arm right then and there!

"(Y-Y/N)..." he said, repress and restraint very much evident in his voice, as well as on the tightness of his hardening jaw. "Go...go away--now!"

A sharp burst of pain elicited a deep cry from him.

"Quick! I don't want to hurt you."

"Lord Hanzo, what is-"

"(Y/N)!" you heard Genji's panicked voice reverberating throughout the corridor as the palace guards rushed in behind him and the clan leader, their steps shaking the panelled floors like a stampede of oxen on the loose.

"Aniki! Let go of her!" Desperation sculpted the younger Shimada's face, and he froze in place, eyes darting here and there to find some way--any way--of saving you from his brother.

In response, Hanzo let off a sharp hiss and focused his colorless gaze upon you once more. Your fright flew over his head, and he bore his sharp fangs, a warning sign for both you and the others that helplessly watched the scene from outside the borders of the heir's room.

The air was so tight that you couldn't draw in a breath, and the ones inside your lungs refused to come out. Everything slowed down, all stagnated. Then, he could no longer hold his demons, and you watched as your master growled low and pounced towards you in a blur of red and grey.

"No!" you screamed for your life, and though it seemed futile, you threw reason out to the air and put your palms out before you in a hopeless attempt to put up a bulwark against the attacking man.

You closed your eyes and winced, a part of you ready to accept this untimely death. Beads of tears pooled at the side of your eyes and rolled down your cheeks without notice. You were shaking, and you grit your teeth, a challenge to the pain that will come your way.

And then you felt his kimono against your skin.

This is it, this is it, this is it.

Everything stilled, and the darkness brought upon by your shut eyes lessened, growing a brighter red color by the second.

Your curiosity was piqued, and you dared to take a peek. There was Hanzo, surrounded by swirls of glowing yellow rivulets that wrapped around his being like loose floating thread. More specifically, they seemed to be attracted to the red tattoo showing from underneath his grey garment, and as your eyes followed the threads' paths, you found that they all sprung up from one bright source: your hand.

A chorus of gasps and hisses of shock erupted from the other side. The guards' eyes were wide open, and Sojiro and Genji's jaws slackened, their lower mouths nearly falling to the floor. It was clear that they attempted to make sense of this miraculous display before them, because frankly, you wanted answers too.

But all you could do was sit there, rigid and tense, with no thought of what to do next.

"(Y/N)?" You heard the hushed voice of your master call before you. The tawny shade of his pupils returned, and the red markings from under his eyes started to fade.

A wave of startlement, and your body acted upon the opportunity, hands shooting up to grasp both of his shoulders, and with it the process was cut; the threads weakened and lost their light altogether.

"Lord Hanzo!" you cried out, shaking him gently. All he answered you with was a half lidded gaze, and the weight of his body slipping from your hands and onto the wooden floor.

He laid on his side with a dull thud, unconscious, and you began hyperventilating as you attempted to play doctor and read his vital signs.

Did I kill him?

Will he still wake up?

What happened to him?

What was that coming out of my hands?

Your mind swarmed with so many questions, you hadn't realized the guards have pulled you out of the room until Genji was pressing you against him, his hot, frantic breath fanning against your tingling ear.

"(Y/N), are you alright?" He tried asking softly, pulling away and looking you in the eye. His demeanor let out a calm vibe that eased you from the shock you were experiencing.

"I...I am," you answered, nodding, and you looked at the shoji screens, slid open by two guards who then reported to the clan leader.

"He's unconscious, but we took safety measures and chained him up still."

"Good," Sojiro nodded, shutting his eyes as he pinched the strong bridge of his nose. His wrinkled brow furrowed down the center and he let off a huff of relief. Afterwards, he turned to you with a gleam of hope and gratitude in his dull eyes.

"Thank you, (Y/N)," he said, his dry, raspy voice going barely above a whisper. Apparently he still hasn't recovered from the marvel he had just witnessed.

The clan master turned a heel, twisting his draped back towards you, and walked away with the flow of his long robes and his valets tailing behind him. His getas clicked and clacked incessantly on the smooth wooden floor, until he was far enough that the sharp sound wasn't as loud as it was half a minute ago.

In front of his brother's room, Genji remained, digging his clammy hands into the front pockets of his faded green sweatshirt. A shadow of perturbation hid the usual vibrance in his brown eyes, and you approached him cautiously, laying a hand on his slumped shoulder.

"Genji," you whispered, "what happened to your brother? Why did he look like that?"

The young man ran a palm over his green spiky hair and shook his head with lips as flat as a line. "It's been going on ever since we were young. Father used to tell me that because he is the reincarnation of the dragon of the south wind, he had to suffer the curse the goddess has laid on him, just as other chosen Shimadas before him had."

"But that's not fair," you said, "why does he have to be left in the consequences of the dragon lord? It wasn't as if he himself had overthrown his brother."

"Father says he's looking for a cure, not only for aniki's sake but for our future generations as well--" he then turned to you, "and it looks like he's found it."

"Me? I don't even know what that was, Genji!" You put your palms out inches before his face for emphasis. He only returned your gesture with a judgmental look, one that your friends give you when you do something weird.

"Well, whatever it was, it helped Hanzo...a lot." The young master's voice grew solemn, and you couldn't help glancing back down at your hands, under and over and all over. "Of course, the curse isn't fully gone. The oni still has a claim on his soul, cuz you know, his tattoo is still red and all."

"So, all I have to do is do it again?" you asked hopefully. "In that case, I can just do it now."

You headed over to your master's room when Genji grabbed your arm and softly pulled you back to him.

"Don't," he sighed. "This is very new for him and for all of us. He's fine, I'm sure...but for now, let's not rush into things. We still need to figure out what all that was. I know you want to help my brother but it might be better to just leave him as he is for now until we're certain about everything. We don't want to make things worse."

You nodded, pursing your lips to hide the disappointment you were feeling.

"Hey, come on, cheer up," Genji beamed from above you, and he ruffled your hair in a bout of playfulness. "What do you say Rikimaru's again, hm? I'll pay."

Instantly, your mood lifted, and you shared the young Shimada's smile. Just the thought of a classic bowl of hot ramen never failed to bring your spirits up. So you said yes, and you and Genji walked side by side down the hall and out of the castle.

You needed this to clear your mind, and maybe get rid of the angst and worry plaguing your head. You better get there fast before your mind succumbs to all of the overthinking happening.

Oh Lord Hanzo, I hope you are well.

***

Inside his private quarters, Sojiro paced back and forth, fingers jittering as he clasped them together into a loose mesh. What he his witnessed awhile ago--oh he can't help the feeling of pride swelling painfully within his chest.

 

I was right-- (Y/N) is the one!

And his smile grew from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang. What the heck man...
> 
> Welp, thanks for reading and tune in for the next chapter loves. See you then! :*
> 
> Toodles!


	16. A Second Try

Sore arms, cold wrists, a raw back, and a curtain of frizzy hair before his bloodshot eyes; these were the things that greeted Hanzo as soon as he regained his consciousness after another one of his peculiar fits.

The room was dark, and it took awhile for his amber eyes to adjust to the dim lighting; the floating spots swimming in his vision only hindered the clarity of his sight. The furnitures remained some of the vestiges from yesterday, the last time anyone has dared set foot inside his quarters. That was when his mind wandered to you. He remembered snippets of your frightened, pale, tear-stricken face, and the way your shrill screaming pierced through the air. Hanzo began to wonder if he had hurt you during those blurry parts he had a hard time getting a clear picture of, like a dream so vivid in slumber, only to leave teasing traces of what had happened in the morning. It was maddening.

The possibility of having killed you without his notice made his stomach churn and flip. He tasted the bitter bile on his tongue, and choked on the worry that clogged his throat. Oh, how he wanted to break free of these heavy chains to run down and see if you were well...but alas, he couldn't.

All he could do was whisper your name and pray to the gods.

Four silhouettes appeared in front of the shoji screens, and the heir barely mustered up the energy to go and try and discern who these could possibly be. There was a pregnant pause in his train of thought as he zoned out for awhile, but a realization dawned on him, and the worry left his chest.

The nurses, it's just the nurses.

The paper screens slid open, and from the other side, you covered your mouth as you gasped in relief, running over to your master without any restraint as the nurses tailed in with poise in their steps.

"Lord Hanzo!" you shakily said his name, and you grasped his angular face to make sure it was really him, and not the beast that threatened to take your life some time ago.

There was a jingle and clank of metal hitting another metal, and you glanced to the side to see a palace guard carrying a rusty loop of silver keys. One by one, the locks were undone, and the chain loosened its vice hold on Hanzo's limbs.

Without the support of the binds holding up his weight, Hanzo's hard body rolled forwards into your own, and he fell flat on your lap; a soft grunt escaping his chapped lips upon the soft impact.

The nurses put their masks on and instructed both the guard and you to help the clan heir lay supine unto his futon. With great effort, you did as they ordered, and in a short while, Hanzo was being tended to under the watchful eyes of trained professionals.

Of course you wondered how people of science could possibly help him with this peculiar not-so-logical predicament, but if they had done this to Hanzo for the many years that this has been going on, then maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to put a little bit of faith into their capabilities.

"Lord Hanzo, we'll need you to stay put," one of them enjoined as she got a syringe from her kit. "This might sting a little, but you know the protocol. You'll need this to get your energy back."

The needle was pressed onto his forearm, and there was a pierce of skin. Hanzo clenched his eyes shut as he fought to suppress a cry of pain. Immediately, his body broke out into a sweat, and the tightness of his eyelids loosened. You bit at your fingernails, thinking that he might go back into unconsciousness, but you saw the steady rise and fall of his chest, and heard the air passing through his parted lips, and you sighed, your body loosening up from the stiffness that was worry.

In a short while, the healers began to pack their belongings and head out of the exit with the guard, but not before halting in front of you and whispering orders into your ear.

"Just watch over him and make sure his body temperature, periphery, and breathing remain normal." They spoke urgently in quick-paced Japanese that you barely caught on to anything they've said.

"H-Hai," you stammered as your orbs followed their forms briskly skating out of the room. The guard eyed you cautiously, both hands gripping one screen, and upon seeing no possibility of how you could be of a threat to the clan heir's safety, he brought the panels together and left to report to his master.

Running a palm over your sweaty brow and hair, you proceeded to make your way beside Hanzo and sat down about a feet away from him to keep close surveillance. You watched him sleep, his eyelids as still as undisturbed waters, and the hard furrows on his fair face softening with each breath he took.

Unintentionally, your gaze wandered towards a small portion of the tattoo on his chest, which his loosened, tousled kimono failed to cover. It wasn't the menacing red shade you've seen before when he attacked, instead, it reverted back to its normal blue hue, the tail of a dragon laying amidst big thunderous clouds.

You zoned out for moment, the scene in front of you dissolving into the main event of yesterday. The light that came out of your hand--it was the very thing that brought Hanzo back to normal. You knew that Genji had warned you about the newness of your abilities, but a part of you--a bigger part of you--yearned to touch him again in the hopes of healing him completely, not just bodily pain, but also the deeper demons he's been locking up deep within for the entirety of his life.

And maybe on your second try, the results would be permanent.

So with a sigh, you threw caution out to the wind and curled your lips in to calm yourself down. You lifted a hand and let it hover a few centimeters above his rising chest. Flinching away, you hurriedly laid a flat palm upon the gray cloth.

And....nothing.

Your face contorted into confusion, and you lifted your hand, eyed it all around, and put it back where you had lain it before.

Still nothing.

"What the...?" you muttered to yourself as your brows furrowed to the center, aggravated by the debacle of your plans. "Why won't it work?"

You slammed your hand again and again and again, even when you knew it would all result in bitter vain.

Suddenly, there came a wheeze from below you, and then a weak, raspy voice : "(Y/N), you're doing CPR all wrong."

Your wide eyes met his barely opened ones, and your pupils shrunk at the horror you've brought upon yourself.

"Oh my gosh, gomenasai, Lord Hanzo!" you gasped, trying to make sure that you hadn't destroyed his ribcage. Though the chances of that happening were far off into the realm of impossible, you hesitated, recoiling away when your hands would almost come into contact with his form. "I didn't mean to worsen your condition."

It seemed as though you were the biohazard here.

"What...what were you even doing?"

You rubbed at the back of your neck. "I...I was trying to do what I did yesterday. I thought I could heal you from...whatever that was that happened to you."

"You want to help me? Even after I nearly killed you? Even when you know...what kind of creature I am?" The words were like bricks on his dry tongue.

And you weren't born yesterday. You caught the tint of insecurity in his voice, and in the way the light disappeared from his amber orbs.

You intended for him to forget all that. "That wasn't you, Lord Hanzo. It was something else entirely, the work of the spirit world. You are not a monster."

Glancing to the side, Hanzo heaved another breath and sighed, "Would you comb my hair?"

It was a simple request, something one could do without some sort of abstruse experience. And yet, you felt as though this simple act would mean the world to your master, especially in his current state of agony.

You'd be a monster to say no. "Of course, Lord Hanzo."

Grabbing his comb from the top of the low table, you unfastened the knot gathering his long hair by the ends, and pressed the plastic bristles onto his pale scalp. And one by one, you untangled the meshes in his locks, and laid the black tresses neatly by his side afterwards.

"Why did you come back to my room? I told you to take your leave. I could have hurt you had you come any later."

You eyed the beads of sweat that sheened his skin and dabbed them off with a clean white cloth one of the nurses must have left by his bedside.

"I came here to...to ask you about something, Lord Hanzo."

"What is it?"

"It can wait," you answered, the awkwardness you usually felt with being so close to him failing to rear its ugly head as you focused on bettering his person instead. "You need to rest. Whatever happened to you yesterday must have taken lots of your energy away."

"No," he insisted, "I won't be able to sleep at all, knowing something concerning me is bothering you."

You huffed in slight exasperation and surrendered to the patheticness of his voice. "Fine, if it will really make you sleep, then I'll tell you."

Hanzo fought to keep his heavy eyelids open, despite the cumbersome ache to close them shut.

"I just wanted to know if I'm still punished, you know, for spilling the mop water all over the hall back then."

The heir's eyes widened a bit: He had nearly forgotten about that. He always thought there was no real need for you to go back to being an ordinary palace staff.

Don't you like his company? Was he that much of a grouchy butt Satoshi said he was?

"Um, I really didn't really mind the incident as much as you think I do," Hanzo answered truthfully. "Why? Do you want to go back? To work as an ordinary staff member once more?"

"Well, I don't mind being with you," you replied with just as much honesty as he. "I don't really mind working for you. In fact, I'm much more comfortable here under your supervision."

The Shimada's chest swelled at having heard you say your sentiments.

"Is that so?" Hanzo managed a faint chuckle. "Well then stay here with me...I mean, stay here and work for me."

You smiled. "I will. Arigato goza imazu."

He finally closed his eyes, and you let your smile fall into a slight frown. You thought your master wouldn't notice, but it seemed as though it was the very shift in your aura that pulled him out of his peaceful repose.

"Genki desu ka?"

You opened your eyes and laid your orbs upon his handsome face, still bearing that tired half-lidded countenance that now bore a hint of concern.

You nodded hurriedly, hoping he failed to see any hint of the welling tears that settled on the brim of your eyes in his hazy condition.

"Hai. Genki desu."

"Liar..." he said, weakly bringing a hand up to wipe a streak of wetness that ran down your cheek. "Tell me, what's troubling you?"

You hastily wiped your tears away with a quick swipe of your hand and sighed, "I know I'm the reason why that dark force has ceased its hold on you. I'm supposed to be able to do something about this, about you. I want to alleviate this pain off of you and yet I don't even know how. I feel like I'm supposed to know how to fix you, and the fact that I don't makes me feel helpless and miserable. I feel guilty that I don't know how to make this go away...I'm so sorry."

Hanzo's gaze softened as he drank in the sorrow etched all over your face. He straightened himself on his futon and reached out for one of your hands.

"You are not accountable for whether or not you make my pain go away," he whispered.

"But I do have the cure--I know I can heal you," you pressed on with a fierce conviction. "I just don't know why it didn't work this time."

"Why are you beating yourself down over that? Don't you know just how much you've already done for me?"

You looked past the the blur of your gathering tears and stared him down, your eyes demanding further elaboration.

"What do you mean?"

Hanzo let off a louder chuckle, one that surprised you to a degree. He then proceeded to say, "In my younger years, mother was the only one brave enough to stay by my side when no one else would even dare enter this room. So when she died giving birth to Genji, I felt alone. I felt like I deserve to be alone...just because I was the way that I am.

"But you stayed by my side, combed my hair, checked to see that I was well. That's more kindness than what I am used to, and though you didn't heal me, once again you made me feel like I matter. You were there for me when I needed someone the most. Isn't that more than enough?"

You thought about it for awhile, little snippets of his spiel swimming inside your head. "I guess so...but I'm not doing this just because you're the clan's heir. I'm doing this because you're my friend--I care about you."

"I know," Hanzo smiled, and you mirrored it. "And frankly I've never felt more special."

"You do deserve kindness, Lord Hanzo," you said softly, brushing a stray lock away from his forehead. "You are a kind and just man yourself.

"I'm not sure others see me that way."

"I see you that way."

There was a stillness in the air, and in that moment, the hardened man realized that the different insights other people have whispered around behind his back for the past 27 years of his life didn't nearly matter to him as much as hearing your side of the impression this very second.

Finally, he was Hanzo in your eyes and not entirely, well, Lord Hanzo altogether.

"Can I ask one more favor, (Y/N)?" he asked after a pregnant pause.

"Anything," you assured. It wasn't like you had the heart to refuse him at the moment.

"Please...stay by my side until I fall asleep. I haven't had company like this, and I'm afraid you've spoiled me in the short while you stuck around."

You laughed quietly, a tint of red creeping subtly along your cheek. "As you wish, Lord Hanzo. I shall stay until you fall asleep."

The older Shimada nodded, and then succumbed to the weariness in his body. He finally fluttered his eyelids close with the guarantee that there would be someone watching over him today as he recovered.

And you stayed by his side with a newfound determination coursing through your veins, sparking a lit flame in your once placid eyes.

I'm not going to stop until I get this curse off of you, Lord Hanzo.

I swear by it...even to my grave.

And you sealed your promise with a soft kiss on his warm forehead.


	17. Atrocity

Sojiro paced back and forth within the wooden boundaries of his dimly lit room as the elders' eyes flickered like the candle flames shining nearby.

The clan leader has been like this, mumbling and jolting so suddenly from time to time, ever since he witnessed the spectacle that nearly extirpated whatever evil force had taken over his eldest son nearly two days past. The feeling of pride swelled in his chest to the point that it hurt, and yet, he relished in the pain and the squeezing sensation that it brought, an envoy that told him that he had certainly done the right thing some 25 years ago.

There was never any room for guilt in Sojiro's life, there never has been ever since he actively took part in this criminal regime his ancestors had built into esteem centuries and generations ago. As a leader he couldn't afford to look back at the pain of the past and endanger the lives of those who faithfully served him and his family. He may be an unlawful man, but the clan leader wasn't heartless.

"Shimada-sama," Elder Togashi regarded his leader and stepped forward with hands clasped against his chest. "What are you planning to do with the information at your disposal? To the servant girl?"

"Do you not see what this could entail to?" Sojiro asked, his speech tinted with a hint of incredulity. "With (Y/N) at hand, I can finally remove that wretched curse off my son. He doesn't have to be chained in his room everytime it happens--he can fulfill his duties to the clan without the hassle of his lineage. It's...it's the only thing that would run over his mother's lips time and time again, and she wanted nothing more fulfilled upon her deathbed." His eyes then rose to the ceiling in sorrowful sentiment. "Finally, I get to fulfill that wish...and my promise."

"But does she know, my lord?" Another elder, near blind, spoke out from the darker corners of the quarters. "Does she know how the servant girl came in our midst?"

"No." Sojiro bowed his head in dismay as he propped both arms for support on the edge of his work desk. The guilt started seeping in, taking the form of a song that rang in his ears. "I never told her, and it was better to keep it that way. She would have been heartbroken."

Another aging man came forth, tall, thin and beardless, much unlike the others. His graying hair was tied up into a bun, tight and resting high atop his head. His face was pallid, stretched by a frown that seemed to be etched there since the very day that he was born. At last his chapped lips opened to speak, but the half-lidded expression on his eyes remained unfaltered.

"My lord, I know that you only have my sister's best interest at heart, and yet, need I remind you that Hanzo could be a more reliable asset to the clan if he were more...docile?"

"What are you talking about, Shintaro?" Sojiro shot back, lifting his gaze from the panelled flooring. "My son is obedient enough to respect whatever I command of him."

"Of course he is," the elder replied without a blink of an eyelid, "but what if he stops being compliant? What if he decides to think for himself and disobey you? Think of the effect it could have on the clan."

"Where are you getting at exactly, Shintaro?"

"I'm just saying...maybe we shouldn't use (Y/N) on Hanzo just yet. Let's take advantage of the fact that while he's in his cursed state, we could let him do our bidding--wipe away our competitors, frighten our business partners--think of all that we can do with it.

"The specialists under our department have confirmed that during the activation of the curse, there's chemical activity going on in Hanzo's head that if tampered with, could subject the person in a state of extreme submission. It's perfect!"

Sojiro started curling his fists, not quite knowing what to do with the displeasure bubbling inside his gut. "Are you saying we should use my son as some mindless war machine? And who gave orders for them to conduct experiments on my son without my knowledge?"

"My deepest apologies, my lord." Shintaro bowed low. "It was my doing. I would have told you sooner, but I wasn't certain back then if the results would turn up how I wanted it to."

Heaving a sigh of bridled frustration, the clan leader composed himself and turned to eye the other men standing with him in his council. Their whispers were like incessant buzzing, and their small calculating orbs darted towards him as they spoke in low tones.

"My lord, what do you say?" Elder Shintaro inquired from beside him, a hint of a smug grin on his withering face. "Not every yakuza has this kind of opportunity."

"I refuse." The clan leader was fiercely intent with his decision. "In three years, Hanzo's curse will be permanent, and that does not leave me much time at all. Besides, we don't need to kill everyone we make a transaction with, and Hanzo will be a more effective leader once he's...normal."

"I don't see why you couldn't bring yourself to do these things." Shintaro clicked his tongue to show his dismay. "You've already kidnapped the servant girl from the imperial family itself--what could be a greater atrocity?"

"My word outweighs yours by a thousand, Shintaro, and my verdict is no. I will use (Y/N) to remove the curse from my son and that is final." Sojiro snapped the other way and briskly walked towards his shoji screens, his face red and jaw shut tight.

He had one hand on the screen when he glowered back towards his brother in law, who only regarded him with a slight rivet on the spot and a raised thin brow. "Know better than to argue with me next time Shintaro. Know your place in this clan and don't try to disrespect my rule by impeding on my decisions. Do I make myself clear?"

The old man bowed as low as he were able and put up a face that suggested remorse and deference altogether. "Like a diamond, my lord. I was getting ahead of myself again; my deepest apologies."

Sojiro left it at that, apparently content with whatever the man had to say. He ripped the screens apart and he stepped out, closing the panels behind him.

Meanwhile, Shintaro stood up from his cumbersome position and sighed with a snarl shaking his throat; being bent low from the waist in front of someone you secretly abhor took a toll on his elderly person and his ego, and as soon as he had respite, he wasted no time in ripping off the facade of reverence he'd been wearing for some time and scowled.

"You've angered our master, Shintaro," Togashi whispered the very moment the heated atmosphere simmered down.

Some of the other elders followed out where Sojiro went, some headed towards the hall leading to the kitchen, and a few remained, namely him, Togashi, and their blind colleague who really couldn't do much in his condition.

"As if I give a rat's ass about what he thinks of me," the other elder spat just slightly above a whisper, crossing his arms as he rolled his eyes. "I had just given him the secret to what could be our clan's unremitting success and he throws it into the trash. What kind of leader does that? Truly typical of him--as if coddling his youngest son wasn't bad enough."

Emotions are weaknesses...so are sentiments and the virtue of kindness.

Sojiro is a threat to the clan's well-being just as much as my incompetent nephew Genji is. If they're out of the way, then nothing will stand in the way of this empire's glory.

***  
From where he stood just inches away from his quarters' entrance, Sojiro blew air out of his puckered lips and let his shoulders roll forth as the turmoil in his chest made it hard to breathe.

A few seconds afterwards, he noticed a blur of gray tinting the usually bright shade of the corridors, and so he turned to the direction of the object before blanching all the way down to his toes. Looking up, he saw his son, standing a few feet away from where he was, his face still, mouth agape, and voice mute.

There was no doubt then that Hanzo had heard a fair amount of their conversation inside, if not all of it.

"You...you kidnapped (Y/N)?" was all that he could muster, and it was spoken so quietly the words nearly passed out of his father's other ear.

The clan leader tried to ease the countenance of horrified disbelief on the young man's face. "Son, what are you doing here-"

"Father how could you!" the heir was screaming now, vehemently so that his entire body trembled in the futile effort of getting the words out without any hint of strain. "I come up here to seek your guidance and this is what I hear?"

"Hanzo, please."

"Do you know how affected (Y/N) is about not having her parents growing up by her side?" Hanzo challenged further, eyes wide with anguish. "She grew up thinking they hated her, that they abandoned her on purpose. What do you think is she going to say once she finds out you, of all people, took her from her family?"

"She won't because you are not to say a word about this to her," Sojiro snapped, pointing a finger towards his son's chest.   
"She deserves to know the truth, father."

"You dare defy me-"

"Father this is wrong!" Hanzo stood his ground. "How could you have done this? And to the imperial family? Do you know what crime you've committed? Wha- is she the emperor's daughter?"

"Niece," Sojiro answered as his hand rose to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm not foolish to disrupt all of Japan by taking away an heir from the main bloodline itself. (Y/N) had no chance of ascending as empress anyway; the emperor has two sons and the servant girl was born of the emperor's sister, the late Princess Kisaragi. It's a foreseen outcome, and having that in mind...I went ahead in desperation and proceeded to take her for the very purpose of removing the curse out of you permanently."

"But the late princess, she died in a car crash along with her husband-" Hanzo's brown orbs suddenly widened in realization. "That...that was your doing too, father?"

Silence.

"Does mother know?"

For the second time that day, the clan leader didn't answer his son. Instead, he turned his back on Hanzo and walked towards a darkened hall that lead to a part in the estates that Hanzo wasn't familiar of.

"Come with me. There's something I want you to see."


	18. The Room of the Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all remembered where we left off? Yes? Good. Ok, let's go guys!
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave kudos, loves! :*

Hanzo's feet followed where the shadows trailed themselves behind Sojiro's person. For the duration of the walk, neither of them spoke a word to each other, except for the occasional "are we there yet"s and "no we are not"s.

The halls dimmed and bleaked with every passing second that ticked by, and the paint job had been noticeably degraded into dirty blotches of desaturation that no one bothered to renew. All the while eyeing these somber things, the thick ball of anxiety sank further down Hanzo's throat, and he found that he could hardly breathe.

"My son," Sojiro sighed at last, his voice tearing through the deafening silence, "do you...remember your aunt Kaguya?"

The heir took in a deep breath. "Yes. But what does she have to do with all this? With (Y/N)?"

As father and son talked, their steps never faltered, and before Hanzo knew it, they have stopped before two wooden screens that have no signs of rooms on either side of.

To be honest, the sight was a blow upon Hanzo's pride. He always thought that he had known all there was to know about the palace, seen all that had to be seen. He was supposed to know this place like the back of his hand!

"Where are we?"

"This room is a reminder for me that I have to do whatever it takes to make sure I get that curse out of you," Sojiro said. "Open it and go inside. Take a good look at what will meet you on the other side."

The heir stared his father down for a second, the seeds of dread and trepidation growing in the deep pit of his stomach. The young man wasn't one to fear easily, and taking this into acknowledgment only darkened the grey cloud that loomed over his head. He felt weak, vulnerable, and helpless--three things he would never show in front of other people, and sometimes, even in front of the mirror. He never liked it when he has no way of knowing beforehand what kind of enemy he'll be fighting against. The unfamiliarity of it all was poison, and it was killing him.

Nonetheless, obedience overcame fear and Hanzo grabbed at the panels' handles to pull them apart. The wheels that turned underneath the parting entrances creaked with friction, and the next sounds heard were the clan leader's voice once more.

"I've studied the lore of the dragon lord ever since I was a young man; my breadth of knowledge is wide, and I am thankful for my abilities, for it has lead me right to the solution.

"In the story, the goddess left a peculiar warning before she struck the dragon down with her curse, and I know without a doubt that she mentioned something about the sun shining down upon the accursed for them to heal. I figured literal sunbathing was not the answer to our problems, and so I went ahead to numerous libraries and consulted the best scholars from all over the world. When we looked at the story in greater detail, we thought of only one name that could be of relevance in all this: Amaterasu."

"The sun goddess?" Hanzo raised a thick brow before turning his gaze back to the expanse of the four corners that laid out before him. The room was pretty bleak, desolate, and dim, with dark purple walls that bore the same patch-like marks of desuetude as the corridor leading here. There was a scarcity of furniture, and Hanzo didn't have the heart to find out what this would have looked like when the panel screens stayed shut; aside from the entrance, there were no windows or holes or even cracks in sight from which the tiniest thread of light could pass through. Come to think of it, there were no vents present as well!

"Yes, the sun goddess," Sojiro confirmed. "She and her brothers are very powerful, and once you put it all into clear perspective, it's not really hard to comprehend. And how do we get the sun's power from her to you? Simple--this is where (Y/N) comes into play.

"Ever since Emperor Jimmu, the imperial family has always possessed a fraction of power that came with being a part of Amaterasu's magical bloodline, for they are her children, they are the ever growing branches of her legacy. Though the royal family has tried to keep their miraculous abilities from the eyes of common folk for many centuries, it seems as though some secrets are just too big to be kept inside palace walls, and tales of their marvel sprung up in the form of myths."

"So those stories you told us when we were boys," Hanzo began, "they were all real?"

"Quite likely." Sojiro managed a smile. "And let us hope that that is the case, for we are running out of options."

"I'm guessing that the light that came out of (Y/N)'s hand was the power of Amaterasu," the clan heir said just above a whisper, too struck by awe to find the audible voice lingering inside his throat. "But all this still seems so wrong: robbing her from the life she's meant to be in, lying to her about everything from day one--I can't bring myself to use her power for my gain after all the treachery we've done to her."

In that instant the mood weighed down, and Sojiro's graying brows knitted further down the center. "You may not be saying that once you know where we are."

"Well where are we then, father? Why did you tell me to look around this place?" Hanzo pressed on, the need for an answer--any sort of answer--driving him mad to the point of lunacy. The urge to grip his luscious hair out of his scalp was strong and persistent. "What does aunt Kaguya have to do with all of this?"

"This very room was the place where my sister died," Sojiro said at last, snapping his head so he could glower into the amber orbs of his son, "along with all the other reincarnations that have came before you."

The very moment the words flew out of the clan leader's lips, Hanzo unwittingly took a shaky step back with the nauseating realization dawning in a little too late: that he was going further into the very place where possibly hundreds have perished, the very place that may serve as his prison in the near future.

"W-What did they do to her?" Hanzo's voice betrayed the sudden access of fear that clutched his chest.

"She was powerful, a promising asset to our clan," Sojiro began with a fire in his eyes. "She would have been well to be the next leader, but the curse caught up with her years, and the guards brought her here after she turned thirty. Then...they washed no time and struck her down as fast as they could."

Hanzo saw the glimpse of a sword, and then, a quick cry.

He shuddered, his spine tingling as though someone has pierced it with a cold draft.

He began to wonder if he was bound to share the same fate.

"Do you see now why I had to go to great lengths just to get (Y/N)?" The clan leader burst through his son's train of thought with his desperation. "If I don't do this, I will be letting this clan down and all the others counting on you to take my place someday. Your mother counted on me to do this--she made it clear to me on her deathbed what she wanted fulfilled. She wanted nothing more than to see you well, Hanzo...she wanted that damn curse out of you!"

The young man looked back upon his earlier refusal and sighed, clearly the options weighed him down to an overwhelming degree--pick one of the options and this room is his destination, pick the other and live with the fact that he took advantage of you without your full knowledge. If he were being honest, the latter choice sounded like the best one at most, and he figured he could right more wrongs if he were alive.

"Alright, father. I shall give in to your wishes and I shall let (Y/N) use her powers upon me," Hanzo sighed, giving in to his fear before he looked over his shoulder to face his father altogether. "But I am also going to lay down my own terms."

"Well, what are they?" the older man inquired, faded brown orbs glinting with curiosity.

"Firstly, you'll let me purse her as romantic interest, for I'd very much like to establish a more intimate connection with her. We don't need another clan to strengthen ours, and my heart belongs to (Y/N)."

"And your other one?"

"When all this is over, you'll let me bring her back to the emperor."

Sojiro didn't reply immediately, but when he did, his raspy voice was heavy and grave. "Are you certain you want to do that?" he asked. "The emperor could lead an investigation against our clan if you're not careful. You know that people have had their suspicions on us for quite some time now."

"I will be careful," Hanzo assured as his gaze floated up to the dull hallway that stretched out into the brighter main complex of the Shimada palace. "And I intend to amend for our sins against her."

"Fine." Sojiro drew out a heavy breath, knowing argument would be futile when the heir let his heart rule over his mind. "I will come into peace with your terms, but just remember that you only have three years left to undo the curse. After that, it will all be permanent, and your future is pretty much set after that."

"I know father, and I want to thank you for granting me my wishes. I give you my gratitude."

There was a chill in the air and then a pull from behind; Hanzo strayed his tawny eyes to set them back to the aged room that loomed behind him. Suddenly, a herd of voices rang in the air, beckoning him to stay a little bit longer on the spot where he had planted his feet. One by one, they yelled into his ears with hushed whispers, and it was then that the heir dared to guess that they might have been his forefathers calling out to him from the queer world of the spirit realm.

They were warning him, desperately telling him not to share the same fate as they had.

But Hanzo never felt a twinge of worry in that moment, for he knew his fate even before his ancestors did.

I'm not going to die in here.

I'm not going to stay a monster.


	19. Beauty in Simplicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sup, guys? How's all doin'?
> 
> Gosh I love this line from Hanzo in the game.
> 
> Here's another chapter for y'all so go ahead, enjoy, and don't forget to leave kudos or comment, loves. ^_^
> 
> Ok, let's go.

In the stillness of the serene night in Hanamura, you finally had the chance to pick up where you had left off before Hanzo's predicament took over the situation--admiring the sudden gift Satoshi unexpectedly gave you before leaving back with his family to their province.

You found the opened parcel where you hid it off some time awhile back: under the flimsy protection of your thin mattress. Fishing it out, your hand darted for the silky fabric, and a connection was established. You wanted to wear this garment, no doubt about that, and tonight seemed like the best time to do so. The servants and most of the palace residents were more than likely to be dozing off right about now, and the call of duty would ring again tomorrow and hinder you from this special moment.

So with a smile, you began to undress, sliding the sleeves off your smooth shoulders and replacing them with the longer sleeves of your rare, exquisite gift.

***  
The best part of the night aside from lying down on your warm bed, resting your weary bones against the mattress, and swimming in a world of dreams was the fact that in these few dark hours you could have anything you desired, you were free to at least pretend that you were who you've always wanted to be, with all your hopes and dreams, free from the appraising eyes of this self-righteous world that wanted to put everything and every person in some overblown pecking order.

At that moment, you weren't (Y/N) the servant girl: That night you were an esteemed lady of the court, walking by the plants inside the palace gardens moments after ditching her bodyguards in search of her secret lover, the lord of an enemy clan. With your hair down and a smile spreading your lips, you let the wind caress your features as it carried the distinctive scents of the towering maple, sakura, and the omoshiro plant.

You smiled, bending down ever so often to smell the wide variety of flora in Lord Sojiro's garden. You'd pass by here in the day, and oh do they look lovely with the sunlight shining down upon them!

You hummed in approval, heading off to the area where the koi swam by the flock, the pond where you nearly fell in before when you were a child. The kimono had a small train trailing behind, so there was a slight drag in your stride, but it barely bothered you. All that swam in your head was the sight of a small wooden bridge up ahead that curved over the waters of the said pond. If it wasn't the molding wood, another significant feature were its quaint red railings, resembling a house's framework either up close or from a distance. Young reeds were starting to grow along the pond's edges again, hiding families of insects between its flimsy green stalks and no doubt angering the gardener that will tend to the spot the next morning.

Enthralled by the beauty of it all, you succumbed to the glory of its simplicity and leaned your weight against one railing, your sparkling eyes training themselves on the big graceful fish beneath the waters. Just like them, your thoughts wandered in circles: First you drifted back to your parents, then to your future, then the sights that lie on the other side of the world, then you mulled over the very act of looking for them, wherever they may be.

But despite these intrusive thoughts cramming up in your head, you felt as light as a feather.

You felt invincible.

"I didn't know you come here at night too," a familiar voice came from your right. "I almost mistook you for some lost geisha."

"Lord Hanzo..!" you gasped, more out of surprise than anything. You jumped back and the koi darted away in alarm as your composure shattered at the sight of him. "I...no, this is my first time actually. I decided to take a walk out here because I couldn't sleep." You quickly bit your lip. "Are you alright now?"

The man nodded in response, eyes flying to the side until his brown gaze landed on your form once more. "Is that what Satoshi gave you?" he asked.

"Yes." You couldn't help smiling. "I think it's really beautiful. I don't know what came over him that he'd choose to buy such an expensive garment for my sake, but I am very grateful."

"It fits you," Hanzo added. "You look stunning."

"You flatter me, Lord Hanzo," you laughed softly, a light pink tint rushing over your cheeks. "It's just the kimono." You tried to hide the warmth on your face by turning to the side, but the gesture only elicited a chuckle from Hanzo's chapped lips.

"I'm not one to throw out compliments in the open where it isn't due," he pressed on. "I meant what I said--you do look stunning."

"Well, thank you Lord Hanzo," you whispered your gratitude, tucking a loose lock of your hair back behind a tingling ear. "I appreciate the compliment."

Not uttering another word, the clan heir hid his hands behind his back and tucked them as best he could inside the hems of his loose grey kimono, speckled with black squares and fastened at the waist with a thin brown obi; apparently his jammies for the night.

Cute.

You looked over to where he then set his hard gaze, the swimming koi in the pond, and you saw the exact expression of peace and tranquility setting over his body just as you had before his sudden arrival. You remembered the contenting feeling that took over you awhile ago in your solitude, and you wondered if your presence was hindering Hanzo from getting to that level of happiness you felt; the freedom of detaching himself from being clan leader for a few hours a night. Immediately remorse spread through you, and you spoke up in accordance to the guilt in your heart before the atmosphere could weigh any heavier.

"Am I intruding, Lord Hanzo? You look so deep in thought, like there's a lot going in your mind," you inquired, noticing the flicker of the moonlight bouncing back from his tawny eyes. You put a foot forward, readying to dash away at the very mention of disapproval.

"No," he answered honestly, "I like your company. Even if we're not doing anything, I still feel...happy...merely by being around you."

"R-Really?" you whispered. You had your doubts on whether or not he was coming off to you, but with his subtle advancements reaching your head, it became difficult to stay on leveled ground, and assumptions of the clan heir harboring romantic interests for you sprung up left and right no matter how hard you told yourself that it was very impossible.

A part of you fought to think critically, while a bigger part of you had long deviated from reason and danced on cloud nine. You couldn't help it--his handsome face, his piercing stare, his intellect, his wit, his voice--oh you could listen to that man read a phone book for hours on end!

You'd be a liar if you said you weren't very attracted to him. But no way in a million years had you ever thought on actually acting upon your feelings.

Would he even feel half the same way with a lowly servant girl?

"(Y/N)," he continued curtly, sighing as he inched closer into the space between you. "There's something I've, uh...there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

His statement piqued at your interest. "W-What is it, Lord Hanzo?" Half-expectant and half-scared, you patiently awaited for his answer.

The wind picked up, and your untied hair swayed by the locks like a dancing person in the strong breeze. Hanzo could only stare, mesmerized by the raw emotions sculpting your face, the glimmer of the moonbeams dancing in your eyes, your half parted lips ready to reply at whatever he had to say. The exceptional piece of work that wrapped you dimmed in brilliance, and the silken fabric lost their shine. It only made you look like an esteemed lady, but he knew you would do well even on your own skin. Hanzo thought that you've always been lovely, like a little blossom that brings smiles to the faces of people.

Certainly, you've made him smile, and he realized he wanted to keep smiling, to feel this fulfilled.

And he wanted to feel all that with you.

"(Y/N)," he began once more, "I know that your role as a servant in this palace will hold you back from dropping the formalities with me, from being comfortable in your own skin around me. I need to know, do I still scare you? Make you fidget?"

You were surprised he'd say such a thing. Sure you acted as such before when he first made you his personal servant, but within the months they've spent together, you began to know him well enough that you seeked for the very sight of him for comfort, the sound of his voice to soothe your aching head.

"You don't," you said, "I...I like being around you, Lord Hanzo. I'm happy whenever it's just the two of us together, because I get to see a side of you other people don't."

"Which is?"

"Well, I'm very certain others here hold you in such a high place that they treat you with deference in whatever you do. I think you're really just a kind man who loves the clan, one who doesn't know how to show emotion very well."

"Am I...am I a grouchy butt?"

"What?" you exclaimed before breaking out into a fit of laughter. "No! Well...you do look grumpy most of the time, and I think it sets people off in the wrong direction." You calmed down before saying, "I think you're a great man."

"Because I'm clan leader?" Hanzo lifted a brow.

"No," you answered. "You defended me even when you knew I can't give you anything in return. You looked out for me and cared for me: your mere servant girl. You never looked at me any differently."

Taking a breath of courage, you grabbed at his hand. "You have a good heart, Lord Hanzo, and that's what I love about you."

"Then take it," he said, "I've long given it to you anyways."

"I beg your pardon?" you gasped softly, hoping all of this weren't mere fragments of your imagination.

"My heart sings at the sight of you, (Y/N)...it longs for your heart to become one with it, it longs for your affection, your love." Hanzo inched even closer, all the while trying to keep his voice from cracking. "(Y/N), w-watashi wa anata wo aishiteimasu."

"H-How long-"

"Ever since we were children I've always been attracted to you. Then when I proceeded to go and take on the clan business more seriously, my feelings fleeted for awhile, but glimpses of you walking by the hall as you clean rekindled the yearning I had for you."

"Then, why didn't you tell me sooner?" you asked, unable to comprehend how all this unfolded so suddenly.

"I...I was scared," he admitted with a tint of insecurity. "I knew I have the burden of the curse holding me back, and I couldn't bear bringing you into that dark part of me. When you found out, I thought for a certain that you'd shudder in fright at the sight of me--" He raised a hand to tuck away the loose lock of hair that strayed with the wind. The skin where his fingertips grazed warmed with red, and you bit your lip.

God he wanted to kiss them.

"But you didn't," he whispered. "You stuck by me...and if ever someone else should have possession over my heart, there would be no better woman than you. I know for a fact that you could never bring yourself to accept anything free coming from me. I know that you always see me as someone superior to you...but just this once, this one time, please--won't you accept my heart?"

"Hanzo..." you whispered his name. You were so moved by the raw vulnerability in his confession, tears streamed down from the sides of your eyes as you stared at his in awe. "How could you want something as special as this with someone like me? I'm not rich, I couldn't add to the clan's gold; I'm not that beautiful, I don't get listened to; I'm not influential, I couldn't bring more power to the clan; I'm not a court lady--I'm a servant girl. Why would you want someone who can't help you in rising the clan for the better to be standing by your side?"

He paused, knowing such a question was coming his way. In response, he held your chin and leaned down to press his forehead right against your own. With his face merely inches from yours, he let go of your chin to cup your trembling jaw. "Because I want someone who can make me rise a better man--for you and the clan."

"You can have any woman you want," you said, putting up one last line of defense as his features neared yours. "Anyone would want you."

"But no one could love me better," he replied, and with that, he sealed your parted lips into a soft kiss that exuded newness and unfamiliarity. The defense you put up crumbled into pieces as his persistence seeped through your cracks and won you over. That was the last time you were going to stop him, and so you gave in to your desire and kissed him back with just as much ardor.

It wasn't hard to tell that this was his first time, and his inexperience only made you want to take more of him. He wrapped your dazed being into his strong arms as he continued to smother you with his longing. You wrapped your arms in turn around his broad chest and held on to him as your legs wobbled with weakness.

"Hanzo," you breathed out.

"Please," he whispered lowly, looking into your sheened orbs, "tell me that you love me too..."

There was no need for second thoughts.

"I do," you said, running your fingers against the sides of his fair face. "I love you, Lord Hanzo. I need you-"

He kissed you again and your head floated back up to the heavens as you felt him claiming you as his own, and you him. His lips were so warm, his hands were so eager on you, his skin was comforting, his scent was intoxicating--oh, he was maddening!

"I need you too, (Y/N)." He panted after pulling away from the searing kiss.

"Then I'll stay with you, Hanzo. It shall be us against the world."

He bent low to embrace you, and he laid his chin on top of your head. The night got colder as the wind whistled in the groves and in the trees. In its gentle hand it carried the scent of tiny sakura petals that floated by with the breeze. But in the heat of each other's embrace you both felt like you had everything--more than what the richest man in the world may possess. You've never smiled as wide as you did in that moment, and you held on to him as tight as you can.

Needless to say that in the still hours of that night, the court lady finally found her lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 you both are official now!!
> 
> Yass! If you enjoyed the story, don't forget to vote, loves! :* see y'all in the next chapter.
> 
> ~


	20. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that you and yo daddy Hanzo are official, conflict shall arise. What are y'all gonna do bout it? ;)

A quiet pair of bare feet pitter-pattered across the wooden floors of the castle's corridors leading to the young master's private room. Almost everyone still had an hour or half to spare laying on their futons before the usual work hours began their mark on the clocks. Heck, yours started at six, but at the moment you were an hour too early, and you didn't care. How could you stay in the servants' room and sleep there after the events of a few hours ago?

Hanzo fricking Shimada kissed you.

He fricking asked you to be his.

And then you fricking were.

You couldn't stop smiling as you twisted and turned on your mattress, as you hugged a pillow to hide your lovestruck, reddening face from all the sleeping women laying around you. You were acting like the schoolgirl you once were that writhed with delight upon sight of her anime crush getting some of that epic screen time on television. Except this time it was all too real and Hanzo wasn't 2D.

"See you tomorrow, my love..."

His last words said as you finally parted ways stayed fresh in your head as the very moment he said it. He left you with kind words of affection and another innocent kiss, something to keep him inside your mind. The red sun was a tease, for it came so slowly--too slow for your own heart to bear with. And the once fast hands of time froze in a stagnant static as the numbers on your digital clock remained the same after minutes of waiting by it to tick away to six.

So you threw away your regard for the common work hours and acted on the carnal desire of seeing him again, to be able to hear his voice. And you figured that was how you were able to find yourself standing in front of his quarters.

With a ragged sigh, you raised a hand up and lightly tapped ot the screen to make your presence known to your lover.

"Lord Hanzo?" you whispered, your hush voice slicing through the calm morning air. Fortunately, you didn't have to call a second time. The screens parted in a flash, giving way for you to see Hanzo's face clothed in the shadows, and he quickly pulled you in, where he consumed your lips into another kiss.

You giggled as his mouth claimed yours, as his arms wrapped themselves around your waist to press you against him and never let you go.

"I'm glad to see you again, my sakura," he chuckled softly, hot breath ghosting over your still curved lips, flashing pearly whites. You both calmed your giggles and laughs down into simple wide smiles, and yet your grip on each other's hands and faces never loosened. The glimmer of admiration in your eyes never dimmed, and you both were certain it never will.

"Are you not tired, (Y/N)?" the clan heir inquired, his heavy-lidded amber gaze boring into your almost bloodshot eyes.

"I am," you admitted sheepishly, "but I couldn't sleep. My body is begging for rest, but it wants to be in your company."

"If you want, you can lay your head on my lap," Hanzo suggested as he sat cross legged on his futon. "Quickly, rest if you must. In a few hours, breakfast will be served up in here, and it would be very unfortunate should anyone find us in such an intimate condition at that hour."

Your smile dropped like a brick, pressing into a frown as the want for sleep disintegrated. Your brows furrowed towards the center of your face and you processed the sound of his statement. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

You blurted the question out on impulse that at the very moment it had dawned on you what you actually said, you could only bite your lip and rub your arm as you willed to take those five simple words back into your mouth.

Well that escalated quickly.

"(Y/N)--"

"No, sumimasen, Lord Hanzo," you quickly interrupted as you pressed your fingertips against your temples. "I didn't mean it like that. Forget that I even said such a thing; I understand that you have a reputation to protect, and it would be quite weird should anyone find you and me together. I understand if...if you wish to keep us a secret for awhile."

"I'm not embarrassed of you, (Y/N), I never will be," Hanzo pressed on, set with an iron will to clear the air between the two of you. "I never planned on keeping our relationship a secret for the long term. I told my father beforehand that I'd pursue you, and he gave me his consent. I intend for everyone in the palace to know you're with me now."

"Shimada-sama was okay with you...going after me?" you asked, wide eyed, until your thoughts drifted back to what he had said earlier. "Then...why did you sound so worried that someone may find us together?"

"I was thinking about how you would feel if anyone finds out about the two of us too soon. I know that this whole thing is quite unnerving, new territory and all, and I thought maybe you'd want some getting used to before I set the word off and make us official."

"Oh..." was all that you could muster as your face warmed with embarrassment. "I- thank you for thinking about how I'd feel about this. You're right, all this is new to me and I do want to get to know you better." The very act of talking was a chore with the ball of regret pressing down your throat. "I didn't mean to read it the wrong way, nor did I mean to make a big deal out of it. I'm...I'm sorry."

Instead of scowling at your presumptuous behavior, Hanzo held a hand out towards you and you reached out to take it after a brief pause of uncertainty. Skin met skin and his calloused warmth seeped into a cold palm that knew the hardships of labor and responsibility. There was a slight tug from his part that pulled you closer to his sitting person. You complied and rested most of your weight upon your knees as you looked up at him with a slight glint of fear twinkling in your eyes. Then, Hanzo patted at his draped lap and shot your crestfallen face with a lopsided smile.

"Sleep," he beckoned, "I know you're tired."

Though an innocent set of words, caring even, the command frazzled you to some degree and yet you found yourself crawling towards him and folding your arms below you to lower your head onto the meat of his thigh. The cloth you laid on was warm from his body, the heat having seeped through the fabric, and you instantly felt the fatigue leaving your system, replaced by a sense of peace and contentment; content because he was here close by to you.

"(Y/N), you are very precious to me," he proceeded to say and you felt the thickness of his voice rumbling throughout his body like tremors. "Know that I shall never look down on you, or treat you as though you don't matter. I saw the insecurity on your face, I heard it in your voice, and I want to assure you that there is no need to worry. I won't look at you differently because you were my servant, you said so yourself at the bridge. I will cherish you and protect you no matter how others shall view us. I love you, and I know you love me too. I believe we can make this last."

You hummed your affection as he spread his blanket wide to loosely overlay it over your curled form. "I'm grateful for your affection, Lord Hanzo, and I hope that you'll have patience to bear with me. I don't want to lose you, and I believe that the gods have tied our red strings to lead us to each other. I pray it will never break."

Hanzo smiled at your vulnerability and graced your face with the softness of his gentle touch. "I assure you that it won't, my love." He then went on to continue, "Sleep for as long as you want: You don't have to worry about the servants seeing us like this. I'll wake you up in time for breakfast and we can eat here together. Of course, it all still depends on your preference."

You loved the change of idea, and so you nodded as best you could in your laying state. "That would be lovely. Arigato."

The ambience of the cold room grew static the very moment you both ceased your conversation. But the absence of words exchanged didn't hinder the emotions that stirred within your chests. The smiles on your faces remained, even on your slumbering visage.

As for the young lord, he combed through your cold hair with gentle bent fingers as he relished the semblance of your shining locks to the flowing rivulets of mountain streams.

The scene that would turn up to anyone who'd open the young master's shoji screens would remind them of the feudal lords of old that would have their wives lay their pretty heads upon their lap as a sign of their power. But in that moment, the clan heir didn't see it that way. For the short while he had you, he never did. Looking down on your sleeping person, it dawned on him how vulnerable you appeared, how pregnable you were to danger.   
His smile fell, replaced by a look of conviction that vowed to protect you at all costs. Reminiscence of the bastardy Kujiro did to you quickly drifted into his head, and his blood boiled with anger.

How dare he...

It nauseated him to think how differently things would have turned out had he not come sooner. He didn't want to delve on such thoughts, and was instead grateful that the gods didn't allow such a tragedy to fully take shape.

His hand halted halfway, just when he was about to stroke the expanse of your scalp for the upteenth time. Suddenly his face wrinkled with confusion, as though an evil presence made itself known, and the palm that aimed for your tresses pressed itself onto your forehead instead.

Warm.

Well, the room was pretty cold, and it was probably just homeostasis doing its thing, keeping your body warm and all. He didn't see any need to worry himself.

Daylight seeped into the room in a pale orange gradient and a contrasting shadow materialized on the other side of the translucent screens. The screens parted and the familiar plump face of the lead palace cook, Tanaka-san, appeared into view and his eyes widened like saucers upon the sight that met him.

"Lord Hanzo-"

The clan heir only lifted a finger to his lips, signaling silence on the aging cook's part.

"Ssshh, my love is resting." Hanzo's voice was quiet, and he continued to stroke your hair as though one would the silken fur of a great beast. "You may take your leave after you place the food on the table. Thank you."

"So," the cook softly began with a wide smile, "should I start addressing her as Lady (Y/N), my lord?"

Hanzo couldn't suppress the laugh threatening to erupt from him, and he burst out like an angry volcano. You stirred with a groan, and he resorted to chuckling lightly in an attempt to suppress himself. Again, he stroked your hair, and you stilled once more.

But as much of a tease as Tanaka-san's statement was, it put a countenance of seriousness on the young lord's face, and it got him thinking for a minute or two.

Lady (Y/N) Shimada...

Boy, did he love the sound of that.

He skated his gaze from your form back up to the palace cook in front to play along with his whims, but all that greeted his amber orbs was the face a worried old man.

"My lord...is (Y/N)-chan alright?" he asked, bending lower to squint at you.

"What makes you say that?" Hanzo inquired back, setting his eyes on where the other man set his.

"Her face, it's turning red, and she's shaking a little," Tanaka-san answered as he scratched his gray, balding head. "Lord Hanzo, she's breaking out into a sweat!"

The tone of his voice agitated Hanzo, so much so that he hurriedly got you off his lap to gain a better look at you.

And to his dismay, Tanaka-san's description fit the bill.

Your body trembled lightly, but it was most evident on the curled fists against your chest and the lower lip that chapped with dryness. On top of that, you were growing pale, and your pallid features were drizzled with a sheen of sweat.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!" he called out, his palms pressing themselves against the skin of your brow.

Searing hot.

Your orbs were darting back and forth beneath your thin eyelids, but they weren't opening; they didn't appear like they would anytime soon.

"Alert the nurses now!" Hanzo barked at the old man as he scooped the blanket and your slack body into his strapping arms. "I'll get her to the clinic."

Running down the halls, Hanzo relied on his experience with the castle halls to navigate him through the place. He couldn't see the path ahead, having trained his eyes on your face, looking, checking, making sure you were still breathing.

Making sure you weren't dead.

Hang in there, my love. Oh, what's happening to you?!

"H-Hanzo..." you whispered meekly, the color of your eyes peeking through slightly parted eyelids.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll have the nurses check you immediately."

"...I feel cold... Hanzo, I feel like I'm dying-"

"Don't say that!" your lover scolded. "It's just fever."

You didn't reply after that, your body having slipped back into unconsciousness, and on that second time, the clan heir actually started taking your weakness to heart.

The hand of fear gripped him, and it was evident for the nurses' faces, who stared at his sudden entrance into the infirmary.

"Quickly, bring her fever down. She's as hot as fire."

They nodded quickly, motioning for their master to lay you on one of their beds. The room was a whirlwind, with one nurse in charge of taking your temperature and the rest rushing to get icepacks and medicine.

"It looks like a simple fever, my lord," the nurse holding a thermometer stammered, but Hanzo refused to accept her conclusion.

"It's not just a simple fever. It was so sudden! She wasn't like this yesterday or three hours ago."

Everyone jumped at the intensity in his voice, and the nurses had no choice but to head to the nearest landline and contact the family doctor before Hanzo loses his head from worrying.

Because every breath you took could have been your last.


	21. Daruma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you got sick on the previous chapter. That's a bummer. What happens now?
> 
> Enjoy loves and don't forget to leave a kudo and comment. I appreciate it. ;*

"Let go of her Genji! Your kingdom will pay for kidnapping Princess (Y/N)!" Hanzo's tiny face was soiled with a sour snarl directed solely towards his spiky haired brother, his bright brown eyes glinting as sharp as he believed the plastic sword ready in his hand to be. He had his feet ground apart, one knee bent before him while the other stretched the length of his leg behind him; a stance that indicated the coming of bloodshed through blades as taught to him by his father and elders.

"In your dreams Lord Hanzo!" Genji let off a boisterous laugh that showed the prominent gap of his baby teeth and a chipped tooth near his canines--although some could argue that the young boy was trying his hardest to sow seeds of dread into the heart of his so-called enemy. "If you want the princess, you'll have to go through me and my armmyyy!"

"Oh no, be careful, Lord Hanzo!" you yelled out in despair, pressing your knees together as you jumped and fidgeted on the spot your captor Genji had assigned you to stay put on.

"Don't worry, Princess (Y/N)! I'll save you--and I won't stop until I do!" Young Hanzo cried out,jumping some six inches off the ground only to come down on his knees and slice the air with his plastic weapon upon impact.

One slash after another, the imaginary soldiers of Genji's army fell, and one by one, Hanzo was a step closer to victory--closer to saving his princess. It wasn't long until the two warriors were head to head, eye to eye, and to be honest, Hanzo's sword has never felt a grip tighter from its owner until just then.

"Lord Hanzo!" you squealed happily, dancing a little victory jig on the spot.

"Shut it, prisoner!" Genji yelled, ruining the scent of victory with his bitterness. He sneered as best he could, pointing his sword's malicious tip into your general direction, inches away from your scared face.

"Don't you dare hurt her, Genji," Hanzo warned, widening his stance as his knuckles turned a sickly pallor.

"Well then, if you want your princess back so badly, give me your kingdom!"

"Don't do it, Lord Hanzo!" you yelled, trying your best to be the voice of reason in the angered child's head.

"You have forced me to fight back, Genji," Hanzo declared, then he swung his sword round and round, left and right, front to back as best he could imitate the warriors he'd seen training with his father in the weapon's hall.

Little Hanzo took a big breath, and he bore his sharp fangs. "Ryu ga waga teki wo kurau!"

He spun his sword once more, the hilt nearly tangling with his small clammy fingers. But he managed to keep his hold under control, and he caught the sword, adding a sort of traditional spice to his battle pose.

There were no dragons of course, for he was much too young for such immense power. However, Genji pressed his stomach all the way in, his arms flailing in slow motion as though a gust of prodigious psychic emanation came crashing down upon him like a wave. In an attempt to make the matter as realistic as he could, they young boy puffed his cheeks to the fullest and raspberried his tongue out, imitating noises of blood and guts flying everywhere--if it wasn't so much spit.

"Ach--oh no! You have beat me again, Hanzo," Genji coughed out, lying down on his side as he continued to gurgle into his little fist. "But this isn't the last you'll see of me."

And with that, his body slumped down with a quick thump on the grassy grounds.

The wind howled, and the young victor Hanzo shifted his gaze from the fallen body of his supposed brother and up to your own. He then remembered why he fought, and he drew a few steps closer.

"Lord Hanzo, my hero!" you giggled, running up to him instead and hugging him as tight as you could.

"O-Ow, calm down, (Y/N)!" Hanzo groaned, making it clear to you what he wanted when he placed his hands on your shoulders to nudge you a little bit.

"Sorry," you giggled, having a second go and hugging him with repressed admiration. Oh he was so strong--he really was like a real warrior!

"Don't be afraid, princess," Hanzo said a few moments later into the embrace. "The evil king Genji can't get to you now."

"Okay, okay--now it's time for the wedding scene, you know--where the princess and her knight get married and live happily ever after!" You jumped in excitedly, looking around for the bunch of origami flowers you've folded awhile back. Your eyes glimmered with relief at the sight of the colorful folded papers sitting atop a smooth boulder a few yards away, right beside a still pond. You waddled over with a hop in your step and snatched the flowers right out from their resting place, then you ran back to Hanzo, but all you found where he once stood were footprints on the sand.

"Hanzo?" you called out. "Hanzo!"

When you felt the wheels of time still, it was only a matter of seconds when you realized the absence of your other spiky-haired playmate. Where was Genji?

"Genji? Hanzo!"

Your grip on the flower stems tightened in agitation. They better not be off running around and having their own game of hide and seek without telling you beforehand!

"(Y/N), look what we got!" Genji's voice was distant, and though far from melodious, it was music to your ears.

The young boy was descending the three-stepped stairs leading up to the back entrance going inside the servant's quarters, and beside him was no other than Hanzo. Between them was a deformed ball of some sort--it was really more of a short stout oval than the sphere you were accustomed to. It looked hard, but Genji didn't seem to have had a hard time carrying it, so it musn't be heavy!

"What is it?" you asked, vexation at not being able to complete your little play of sorts ebbing away and replaced by piqued interest.

"I found it in one of the shelves in Nakagawa-san's room. It looks like a little pokemon!" Genji laughed, holding the thing in its hands and examining the chipped paintjob of what was supposed to be a face. The most prominent thing about it aside from the weird shape, was the sight of two eyes, with the pupils clearly drawn by someone other than the craftsman.

What a weird toy!

"I still say we should put it back before-"

"Oye, you children!" The familiar voice of Nakagawa-san rang in their ears as the older woman approached readily behind them with a brisk fire in her stride. "What are you doing with my doll?"

"Oh man," Genji whispered lowly, fumbling with the object in his hands as though it would disappear from sight and throw off the angered woman's intentions. Once he tried shoving it into his older brother's arms, and he had a slap on the head as consequence.   
"Give me that," Nakagawa-san said curtly as she snatched the object away from the young Shimada. "Wait til I tell your father."

"Nakagawa-san, what is that?" you suddenly inquired, disregarding the woman's irritation to satisfy your own curiosity.

"This?" she said. "This is a daruma, a love potion doll."

"Does it make someone fall in love with you?" you pressed on.

"Of course not, (Y/N). This was given to me by my husband upon our wedding day. I drew one eye and he drew the other; he only asked that I make a wish. I didn't take him seriously of course, but I gave in, so I only asked for one thing: that we may live long together. And up to this day, we still do--and I firmly believe that this doll has asked for the gods to grant me my wish."

"Wow," you gasped in awe, eyes sparkling with wonder. "Can I make a wish?"

"Silly child." The woman laughed. "The doll only listens to two hearts that have become one. So unless you don't have yourself a lover, then your wish wil just have to wait."

She spared you a smile, and a tired glare at Genji before heading off back to her quarters, doing what you all could only assume as putting back the doll where the boys have disturbed it from.

"I want a daruma too!" you squealed after a pregnant pause and a good measure of cricket noises.

"You heard her, (Y/N)," Hanzo snapped with a roll of his brown eyes. "You can't have one until you found your true love."

"You can be my true love," You said, your mind going back to the flowers that you gripped in your hand. "We were getting married remember?"

"Yes, but this is pretend. This isn't real-"

"Then grab a rock or something," you butt in, getting more are and more agitated with your playmate's stubbornness. "Let's just pretend that we have our own daruma."

Sighing, Hanzo decided to comply with your wishes and accompany you in your search of a little fat stone, or anything of the sort that would resemble the love potion doll.

It wasn't long before the two of you agreed to take a certain rock sitting by the middle of the garden. Sure its under was drier than the top, but other than that, it was perfect.

"Ready to make a wish, Princess (Y/N)?" he asked and motioned for you to take the Sharpie that he kept in his little pocket.

"Yes," you said, popping the cap off and hurriedly taking the took into your little hands. "I wish," you began as you put all of your effort into making at least an almost perfect circle for the eyes and pupils. "I wish that me and my hero, Lord Hanzo, will live happily ever after."

"I wish-" it was Hanzo's turn now, "-that I could finally get my dragons to appear, and that they'll be super strong to beat out all the bad guys."

"Is that your only wish?" you asked him incredulously.

"Of course it is," he answered. "How about you?"

You bit your lip and smiled at him. "I want pancakes."

Hanzo groaned at the answer he got out of you. "Of course you would, (Y/N)."

 

***

Light was a necessity for everything to survive, for everyone to go about their daily lives in efficiency. And right then, light was a savior, pulling you out of the sea of darkbess and back to the world you knew and recognized, with your beloved Hanzo greeting you at your coming with a bright smile of relief bringing vibrance onto his fair face.

Well that was certainly a sight to get used to.

"(Y/N), my love, I'm so glad you're awake."

"Lord Hanzo," you sighed, sharing his smile despite the soreness of your facial muscles.

"Don't speak too much, you need to keep resting. I've sent for your breakfast here. Don't worry, I'll eat with you."

With your head fully out of the vertigo you were just in, you steadied two flat palms on either side of you and propped yourself up to straighten your spine and sit a little better. Having done that, you became aware of the little bit of weight resting atop your lap.

It was like a deformed ball of some sort--it was really more of a short stout oval than the sphere you were accustomed to seeing. It looked hard, but it definitely wasn't heavy. The most prominent thing about it aside from the weird shape, was the sight of two eyes, with one of the pupils clearly drawn by someone other than the craftsman.

Could it be...

"Hanzo, it's a daruma--a real one too!" you exclaimed louder than you both expected, and you gripped it like a snowglobe, running your fingers on the newly done paint job.

Your lover chuckled at the way your face brightened up, it was definitely a sight to look forward to after he'd been pacing about like a frantic headless chicken, waiting for you to wake up. He fished out a fat grey stick out of the dark confines of his kimono sleeves and reached it out for you to take.

It was a sharpie marker.

"I drew the other eye and wished for you to be well," he explained as he took the spot beside you and sat down. "What is your wish?"

You stared the doll down and complemented the other pupil by drawing your own. After that, you set the doll down beside you and gripped at Hanzo's hand. The man looked at you with an expression of surprise before his gaze mellowed upon meeting your very own. Instantly, there were no words needed as he read the intention in your heart as clear as day, and he couldn't keep himself from loving you more than he already has. He kissed you, and your wish rang in his ears; he knew what you want, what you really desired.

I'll heal you, and I'll love you with every drop of faithfulness I have in me.


	22. A Deal with the Devil

"It was no ordinary fever, my lord."

No shit...

Hanzo's face scrunched up into mock incredulity, then his lips bore an ugly frown that warned the nurse what a foolery she had just made of herself. It wasn't really of much help having someone tell you what you already knew, and it irritated the man all the more, knowing very well the state of condition you were in. His face reddened, and he tried keeping his temper and volume in check as to not disturb you, having gone back to sleep as he had insisted you do.

"I know that much." He clenched his back teeth, tensing his shut jaw. "Now tell me why she became that way--I have been away for two hours and I expected a decent answer."

"W-Well-" the young woman picked up on the red air of vexation building within the insides of her superior and she bit her lip, having no intention of popping his fragile balloon of patience. "Even the doctor couldn't figure out what happened to her, so we...we decided to let the scientists have a go checking her condition."

"The scientists?" Hanzo's brow furrowed even more, and he found that his volume was proving itself to be difficult to keep in line. "What do you think of my beloved, a guinea pig?" All the displeasure that failed to spill out through screams instead took the form of vibrant red blotches that discolored his face.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hanzo, but we couldn't really find anything wrong with her other than it being a fever," she replied. "But the scientists department were a-able to come up with a diagnosis."

"Well what illness does she have?" There was still venom dripping from his voice, but his concern for your sake calmed his tone down a little bit.

"I think it would be better if I took over this conversation," Elder Shintaro's voice shot from the nurse's back and she shuddered with surprise, chills tingling down the length of her spine. "You may take your leave now, nurse."

The young woman didn't need any repetitions.

"Uncle," Hanzo regarded after the nurse skittered away to another part of the room, "what are you doing here?"

"I was with the scientists when they performed the tests on (Y/N)," he answered. "I merely supervised while they did their work. I also supplied them with our background knowledge as our basis, and it didn't take long for them at all to figure out what caused her to become ill in the first place."

"What happened to her?" the young heir demanded. "And what is this background knowledge?"

"I simply told them that (Y/N) was a descendant of Amaterasu."

"What?" Hanzo tensed up and his eyes widened in alarm. "Do you know how vulnerable we are should other outsiders find out about this confidence?"

"Don't worry, my nephew. I have ways of keeping the people quiet." He raised a wrinkly hand to settle on Hanzo's shoulder. The younger man eyed the gnarled fingers beside him with an air of disquiet. "But give my actions a little bit of thought: if I had said nothing, do you think they'd actually know where to begin? Without a clue, the doctor didn't even figure it out. Do you really want to pull your hair out wondering what could be endangering your sweet young beloved?"

At the last bit of the statement, brown eyes skidded over wrinkled features to your blanket-clad repose. You looked so peaceful; with your hair free from the usual tight bun you often wore. Your lips slightly parted to draw air in, and he had to hold himself back from the temptation of locking his mouth with yours once more. He missed the taste of you, the sound of your laughter, the sight of your eyes upon his.

He missed you.

"No," Hanzo answered at last, bitterly tearing himself away from his deep thoughts. "I guess we just have to be careful. Now tell me -" He made his way over to your side and knelt on both knees. "What happened to her?"

Shintaro gave out a tired sigh and sat on the far edge of your mattress. He studied how the light bounced on the creases of the white fabric for a good while before he recalled the answering he still had to do.

"I'm going to skip on the details, Hanzo. And I'll need you to brave the next words I'm about to say."

The heir's hands found your hand closest to his and he held on to it for the far-off chance of giving some of his wellness to your person. He found comfort in the feel of your skin, and he nodded at his uncle, indicating a readiness he had a feeling he'll soon regret.

"Hanzo...(Y/N) was dying."

The comforting spell of your skin nulled, and Hanzo felt his world shattering around him.

You? Dying?

"Lies!" Hanzo hissed fiercely, forgetting his earlier pledge of silence. "Tell them to do their research properly or I'm going to-"

"Calm down, nephew-"

"Calm down? Uncle, you just said it yourself--my beloved is dying--how can you expect me to shrug it off just like that!"

"Well worrying about it like a frantic headless chicken wouldn't do you or her much good either!" Shintaro scolded before his face mellowed with a deep breath and a sense of understanding. "Look, I know you're worried sick for her sake, but she's out of danger now. Basically, from the data we gathered, that light she let off that healed you momentarily before was her very life force, the essence of the sun goddess itself. Had she released more than what she had, well, she would have been in dire straits right now. (Y/N) is basically only a mortal vessel carrying a part of Amaterasu, and when that power was triggered inside her, it seemed as though her physical body couldn't keep up with the divine repercussions, which caused her to faint and degenerate in the first place. What was alarming was when we found out that she's practically analogous to a one way battery--she can't claim whatever energy she has let off."

"So that means if she heals me completely," Hanzo gulped as he pieced all the newfound information together, "then she'll get very weak, and if she can't recuperate, her body gives away and then..."

Hanzo gulped. "She dies."

"Precisely." Shintaro didn't even bat an eyelid.

The heir immediately bent low from the waist, pressing his ear to your chest to make out a heartbeat, his fingers pressed on the underside of your jaw, and the other hand gripping yours to help you pass through this ordeal.

Be strong, my love.

"I won't let her heal me," Hanzo spat without second thoughts. "If I'll have to spend the rest of my life locked in chains then so be it. I'm not going to be the one responsible for her death."

"But your father wouldn't be so approving now, would he? Or have you already forgotten about your little wager?" the elder asked from beside him, bringing forth into view another dilemma that pounded at his head. "I remembered hearing that if you don't let (Y/N) use her powers upon you then he'll have no choice but to break the two of you apart, and that he won't permit any romantic associations going on. Who knows, he might even get you to marry a complete stranger for the betterment of the clan."

"I feel so lost, uncle, so distraught." Hanzo whispered as he brought your hand up to the skin of his lips, too shaken by the truth in the old man's words. "I love (Y/N) so much...I don't want to part from what we have, and yet, I don't want to cause her demise. Does...does father know about this study of sorts?"

"Call it treason but he doesn't even know I'm conducting these in secret. This will only be a thing between us, nephew."

"I appreciate it, uncle, but what good will any of that bring me? I'll still have to make a choice...either way I'll lose (Y/N)."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" A sense of hope washed over the heir, and he seized the feeling like one would a helping hand. "Are you saying there's a way out of this, for me to heal and keep (Y/N) at the same time?"

Shintaro inched closer, and Hanzo mirrored his movements.

"I'm in touch with a small but growing organization in the States that largely specialize on cerebral technology," he whispered only low enough for the other to hear. "Whatever your case is, as divine as it may be, they'll be able to find a way to at least tone it down, give control back to your body--only if they couldn't remove it of course."

"This organization...can they really help me? Are they as good as you say they are?"

"Well they'll certainly be able to do more than lock you up in chains," Shintaro chuckled mischievously. "Think of how it will benefit you...how your girlfriend won't have to die. You both will live a long and happy life together; she's not dead and you're, well, curseless. What could be a better scenario, Hanzo? All that can be a reality, just let them help you."

The look of reluctance fleeted once Hanzo cast his eyes back to you. Shintaro smirked, knowing he had won and knowing very well that his nephew had already made up his troubled little mind.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, voicing out the very words that battled to spew out in Hanzo's chest. "Don't worry, your father won't have to know."

"Thank you once more, uncle. But if I may, I want to know the name of this organization. What are they called?"

Shintaro only stood up, clasped his fingers into a bony mesh and wetted his chapped lips before speaking, "They go by the name of Talon, Hanzo, and they never disappoint."

With that, he left, and with the satisfying sound of the slides thudding against one another, your eyes fluttered open for the second time that day.

"Hanzo..." you called out weakly.

"My love." He smiled, taking your cold hand into his to give you whatever warmth he could. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better," you giggled, caressing his face with the other free hand. "Thank you for sticking by me. But do you know what happened to me? Why I suddenly became ill?"

"The nurses said you were really just tired," Hanzo answered readily, stroking your hair to deviate you from the likes of this topic. He has never felt more wretched, lying to you, but it had to be done for both of your sakes. "Don't worry, they said you're not in any real danger."

"I'm glad," you sighed, keeping your fingertips close to his features. "For a second, I really thought I was slipping into the spirit world-"

You bit your tongue and stared at the raw pain that suddenly morphed Hanzo's face. You had struck a nerve for a certain, and it wasn't hard to read at all.

"I'm sorry," you said. "I shouldn't have said such things. I never meant to upset you."

Hanzo gave a sad chuckle, knowing very well how close such an outcome was to happening. Instead, he pressed his forehead against yours and relished in the stillness that surrounded the both of you, like calming waters that do their magic when one swims in a hot pond, which the heir took note of suggesting to you later.

"(Y/N)," he began with a hushed whisper, inching his lips to the temptation of your own. "I want us to live a long and happy life together."

"So do I," you agreed with a wide smile, toying with the thick skin of his hand. You considered that as an apology accepted. "I may not be rich, but I always feel like I have more when I brave the gods' challenges with you by my side. I love you..."

You gasped, finding his lips grazing against the skin of your blushing cheek, and then it moved down, just above your jaw, before it came brushing back to your parted lips where he made it known his utmost desire.

He hardly cared if there were any hidden cameras up and running inside the clinic; frankly, you shared his indifference as you circled your arms around his thick neck and pressed yourself closer to his form. Shimada-sama and the whole staff can watch on a big screen if they wanted to for all you cared!

All that mattered was the man in your arms.

"Hanzo..." you called for him despite the contiguous state your bodies were in. You ran your fingers down his long locks, disrupting the previously wrapped band that gathered his ebony hair by the ends. Then your fingers ever so slightly brushed against his sensitive nape, his weak spot, the area where he was most ticklish.

"(Y/N)...my love," he hissed in pleasure at your soothing touch and returned the favor by leaving a feathery trace of light kisses from your jawline all the way down to the base of your neck, just where the broad collar of your kimono began.

"You're beautiful-"

"Lord Hanzo!" an intruding unfamiliar voice tore through the air and ruined the sensual interaction your bodies were just delighting in.

Aside from feeling awkward, you couldn't help fidgeting lightly on the spot, the overwhelming sense of unsatisfaction shaking you to your core, and yet you refused to reveal any sign of it through your visage.

However Hanzo was at the opposite end of the spectrum.

"What do you want, Ayato?" the angered heir asked, accent thickening bitterly with each syllable uttered.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord." the envoy's face turned a beet shade. "But your father requested your presence urgently. You have unexpected visitors."

"From where?" Hanzo's tone was not letting down.

"From the imperial palace itself. They bear the symbol of the Chrysanthemum throne!"

Hanzo stifled a gasp and instead eyed you to reassure himself, or rather mesmerize you with his glinting orbs to avert your focus from the conversation.

But it was too late.

"That means...the emperor's men are here," you said. "But what could they possibly want?"

"I...I don't know," Hanzo lied, wishing that was the case. "I'll be back. Just stay here and...rest."

"O-ok." You nodded, pushing yourself to lie back down onto your fluffed up pillow. "I'll see you later then?"

Your lover was already halfway out of the room when you spoke, but he stopped nonetheless and looked over his shoulder to look at you.

"Yes. I'll certainly be back to check on you. Aishiteimasu."

And he slipped through the shoji screens with the messenger Ayato by his side, his kimono billowing in the speed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun.  
> Hope you enjoyed, loves!


	23. Stupid Cowboy

Three black sedans were parked in a neat row that took most of the paved cement pathway that lead directly to the front wooden porch of the Shimada palace. On each tip of their shiny black hoods, a small white flag folded down on itself upon the lack of wind, but if one were to squint and near the vehicle, they would catch a glimpse of yellow that signified the presence of some very important people in Japan.

This was definitely the case for both Hanzo and his father, who stood in front of the wide open doors with the entire council of elders whispering behind them, stiff and quiet as sentinels. As usual, and not really to the heir's surprise, his younger brother was nowhere in sight, his bright gaudy green hair out of proximity.

He sighed in disbelief.

"Mr. Shimada, I apologize for this rather sudden visit," a formally-dressed young man accompanied by suited guards on each side began as soon as his person was out of the vehicle. "But the emperor himself sent me here on short notice. He wanted us to survey the place and look for one of your workers, make sure the data we've gathered is correct."

Tucked between his side and arm was some sort of envelope that caught Hanzo's eye. It was black, as dark as a starless night sky, and the color alone set off a spark of alarm in Hanzo's mind.

Could it be classified files from our database? A list of our every secret exchange with other overseas syndicates? The items in our lucrative trades? Could this be a spy's work? If so, where's this traitor? I will finish him with my bare hands for this unspeakable treachery committed unto the clan--my clan.

"Here, you have permission to look at these. The emperor hopes maybe you could use this to help us with our mission."

Before Hanzo could stop himself from spilling his imagination over himself, the safeguarded files were already being handed over to his father, and the aging man hesitated for a moment, pursing his thin lips, before he put a bony hand out in the view to receive the object waiting a few inches away from his chest. His heart thumped painfully against his frail chest.

"There have been numerous claims throughout the years by various people who say they know the whereabouts of Princess Haruka, who supposedly survived the crash that took away the lives of Princess Kisaragi, her husband, and some of their servants who were with them at that time." As the visitor spoke, Sojiro was already in the process of peeling the second covering off and carefully taking the documents out. "Recently, there was a claim made that they have found the princess, and because the source was a member of a very reliable international organization, the emperor was quick to cooperate, brushing off the possibility of a hoax. This envelope you hold, Master Shimada, is the proof of our majesty's collaboration with Overwatch."

"Overwatch?" Hanzo asked with a scowl. "What is their involvement in this?"

"Oh, they were only the ones who provided the lead for the emperor and facilitated the classified DNA testing."

"So this is what it is," Sojiro hummed, never looking up from the precious papers as his eyes scanned every single data and fine print on every page before moving onto the next. His and Hanzo's stances loosened and slacked, only a little, before he regarded his unexpected guest with a warm stare of confidence, knowing very well that he and his family were out of dangerous waters. "And you think we could help with your search for the lost princess?"

"Most certainly," the stranger replied, "after all, she's just inside this palace."

"But no member of Overwatch has ever stepped foot inside these estates," Hanzo declared as he broke out a cold sweat. "It's impossible for them to have gotten a sample from any of our staff."

"But this is the place where the agent said Princess Haruka would be found," the royal staff answered in turn, raising a brow at Hanzo's agitated responses. "And the sample he gave us provided positive results--of course we have reason to believe him. It's a credible statement and he had something to back up his claim."  
"So what would you want us do, then?" the clan leader inquired.

The official reached for something in his suit pocket. "For that," he began, "I have a warrant saying we can search through your property to look for a certain worker here. Her name was said to be (Y/N), and upon request of his excellency, we shall conduct a second round of DNA testing using her samples to fully confirm that the person in assumption, which is her, is indeed the princess. Now if you'd be so kind as to excuse us--"

"You can't go," Hanzo said firmly, moving in front of their path as the official and his guards took a step forward to head to the servants' rooms for further inquiry. "She's very ill--you'll just hinder her recovery."

"Is that so?" the man said. "Well you have my word that she'll be handled with gentleness. It won't take much time."

Not waiting for the heir to say anything, the royal official finally made his way to his destination, where he had arrived to quickly, not having anymore inconveniences obstructing his progress.

Meeting the head of staff, Shuri Nakagawa, the young man took it upon himself to stop for a moment and ask question after question, all of which concerned you and everything you've done throughout the years.

As for the heir, his features stiffened with saddled vexation--this young official was taking the reins of this palace household, and that stupid warrant that came from the highest officials prevented either Hanzo or his father from doing anything about it. Although if he were honest, it was really the thought of you going to the imperial palace on such abrupt notice that really sent the chills slapping across his spine. He could see it then, right in front of him: A bunch of the emperor's men hauling you from the infirmary and into one of the black sedans as they turn a deaf ear to your pleading and choosing to stay.

He saw how you struggled to look into his eyes--desperate for any sort of explanation.

He clenched his fists again.

And with that, he made his way over to follow the three men, making sure that they intend to keep their word, that they won't further worsen your condition by being too blatant and forward.

Sojiro remained where he stood and instead focused his attention on the council that approached him then, incessantly buzzing like bees, throwing various questions here and there just to sate their rising alarm.

It made Hanzo wonder who this classified agent was, how he was able to get a sample from you of all people when all you've been ever since becoming his personal servant was sticking by his side. The only time he ever separated from you for long intervals was-

The Hanamura flower festival.

When he stormed off in a jealous fit to that liquor shop. It had to have happened by then; there was no doubt about it. And come to think of it, they spotted some of the Overwatch members scouting--so it seemed--among the thick crowd, one in particular was that stupid cowboy who kept advancing towards you with flirtatious gestures. He was really the only one who had gotten really close to you. So was it him? That McCree person? Did he know about your royal lineage long before Hanzo did?

There was no other reasonable guess. But that lead information had to come from somewhere.

Hanzo huffed and jogged the castle halls, his feet hot on the official's trail. When he did arrive at the infirmary, he found the shoji screens already parted and open, with long pale shadows stretched out like fingers, pasted onto the walls.

Wasting no time, the clan heir burst in and immediately found the young official kneeling beside you, making introductions and formalities with a gentle smile of reassurance spreading his thin lips. His nonchalant guards still stood behind him, their orbs darting through thin black glasses, a finger always pressed against their earpieces.

And yet you cowered: eyebrows arched in concern, and ever so often your hands would gather heaps of the blanket covering you to place it further up your chest. You could only stare wide-eyed, trying to make sense of the whirlwind you found yourself to be in just immediately after waking up.

Seeing you crumble in distress, the heir moved past the emperor's official to hold you, hoping his presence could generate some sort of comfort to bloom inside you.

"Hanzo!" you called out as soon as you had your lover within your tight grasp. "W-Who are these people? Why are they here? What do they want from me?"

"Don't worry, (Y/N), they won't hurt you," Hanzo ensured as he held your quaking hand in his bigger, warmer ones. "They just need to take a piece of your hair, and then they'll leave at once."

"I assure you, we mean no harm, ma'am," the official agreed with the heir's words, though he did notice the sour hint of displeasure the Shimada tried so hard to conceal. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'll just go ahead and take a tiny strand."

You winced when he touched your scalp, the feel of his hands so cold, so unfamiliar. There was a small but sharp sting that rippled pain across your head, like an antbite, and as soon as it began, it vanished.

"Alright," the official hummed, tucking the faint thread of your hair away in a specialized sterile canister. "Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. (Y/N), Mr. Shimada. I'll be taking my leave now, I'll be back at around a month. And for obvious reasons, please limit this knowledge only to a few of your staff and make sure no word of this ever comes out of the palace without confirmation."

All that Hanzo answered him with was a curt, blank nod.

You sighed, letting the gathered heaps of the blanket fall back onto your lap. You watched them leave, acquiescing to their earlier word, until they were out of sight. And in your perplexity, you could only turn your head and look at the hardened face of your handsome lover, already gazing down at your palled visage.

"Hanzo," you began feebly. "What's going on?"

"(Y/N)." He held your hand tighter. "We have to talk-"

A buzz, a low vibration rang through the vacuum of silence, and you both jerked on where you sat. Hanzo clicked his tongue in irritation and fished for the faint white light that glowed from beneath his kimono, the source of the noise.

"Of all the times-"

He halted his tongue at the sight of the glowing screen and the obvious scowl on his face ebbed away into an expression of awe. You wanted to go over there, to see whatever had silenced him like so. But you'd consider yourself foolish and insensitive to disrespect his personal privacy--of which you knew he was a sickler of--and instead settled on waiting on your futon with a longing gaze that dropped hints and a fidget.

As for the clan heir, he could have sworn the minutes turned to hours the longer he had to look at the train of words that popped out before him. This had to be a dream--it was too good to be true.

But if it were true...then this could be the answer to all his problems; the one he'd been seeking after.

Talon has agreed to meet with you to evaluate your statistics, medical records, and fighting skills as reference for the extraction they'll do upon you. I'll book a flight at your word, and I'll come with.

-Shintaro

Hanzo's thumbs pressed onto the various letters on the screen, making his own message. When all was done, he pressed send, and tucked the phone back into where he had fished it out off moments ago.

***

On the other side of the palace, Shintaro's phone vibrated through quiet quarters and the aging man smiled smugly as he reached down in his pocket for his device.   
Catching sight of the words plastered on his small screen, his smirk widened and he even let off a raspy chuckle of his very own.

Book the flight in two days. I'm going.

-Hanzo

"Oh my." He feigned a sense of happiness. "Isn't this perfect, now?"


	24. A Promise Breathes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that this book may be the longest book I'll ever write. It will have more than 40 chapters, so I would like to apologize in advance for the Hanzo overdose I'll dump on y'all. Maybe at the end, you'll be vomiting blue dragons :3
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy this chapter y'all. Don't forget to vote and comment, loves! :*

"What did you want to talk about, Lord Hanzo?" you inquired, seeing the clan leader put the phone back inside his loose gray garment.

With a quick glance to the side, Hanzo licked his lips before finally finding the courage to face you and answer your question. You were expectant, eyes wide and mouth slightly apart to be ready to answer to anything he'd say.

"(Y/N), um..." your lover paused in his tracks, distancing a bit. He darted his amber orbs to the side again, and your eyes squinted with a nagging concern.

"Hanzo, what is it?"

You tried your best to keep your voice at a cautious tone; never in a million years did you ever want to set a rift off between the two of you, and judging from the sound of his voice, the hesitance in his actions, you figured whatever he struggled to say was something of towering importance, something open to debate.

"(Y/N)," he began again, but this time, the hands of anxiety that seemed to grip him let loose of their hold, and he let off a sigh. Steely eyes then bore into your own. "I'm going to America and I won't be back for a month."

"What?" you exclaimed, and you jolted off your mattress. "W-Why?"

"Um..." Hanzo looked up to the recessed lit ceiling before answering, "Um...I and Uncle Shintaro will be meeting with various potential partners for the business. There's a lot of them, so we really do need a month's time to do all that we need to do."

"When are you leaving?" you asked, a wave of sadness calming you down. Though the shock hasn't completely left your system yet, you figured it would be better to just accept things the way they were then and soon, instead of basking in that bitter sense of disbelief that will only sadden you for the entirety of the day.

"In two days. Uncle will book the flight soon and first thing that morning, we will leave."

There was silence between the two of you, settling down in your guts until you couldn't take the quiet much longer. You let your head fall forward, tousled hair falling into your sides to frame the dismal countenance on your face.

"I'll miss you," you muttered, caressing his coarse knuckles with a weak thumb. You just thoughtlessly blurted the words out; you had to say something, anything, to break the silence, and so you gave in to the impulse.

But though it was thoughtless, your words were nothing but an essence of truth. You were going to miss him, and you have started preparing your soul for those long, lonely days when he wouldn't be there to hold you, to comfort you, to talk to you.

"I'll miss you too," Hanzo said, cupping your face and gently running his fingers down the pallor of your cheek. "But things will get better once I return. I promise."

You smiled and kissed the heel of his palm with a small smile. "When I see you return through the gates of this palace, that alone can give me all the joy in the world. I'll be patient, I'll eagerly await your return, Lord Hanzo."

Hanzo smiled, leaning down to place his lush lips onto yours. "I'll call you as often as I can," he whispered, "and when I return, I shall show you a good time to make up for my long absence. What do you say?"

You hummed in approval and leaned further into his touch.

"I look forward to it."

***

Hanzo kneeled in front of his supine navy blue suitcase as he put the last of his necessities in and brought the zipper into a tight lock. That was the second and last luggage he had to take care of, and with that out of the way, he went over to his drawers to find more things he could snatch last minute and bring along the way.

He was just in the middle of inspecting the second level of his drawer when his shoji screens parted, and a quick clear of the throat came hoarsely from the entrance. Looking over his shoulder, Hanzo caught sight of his aging father, waiting, and he paused in whatever he was doing just then to regard Sojiro with a straight spine and a half bow.

"Father, I wasn't expecting you," the heir began, reluctantly meeting the older man's dulling orbs.

"I heard from your uncle that you and he are going to go to America in two days," the clan leader began, shutting the screens he had parted with frail, bony hands. "It seems so sudden. When have you decided this? To go meeting with potential partners overseas?"

"Today, father," Hanzo answered, running the skin of his palm down his nape. "I decided it today."

"But why so soon?" Sojiro pressed on. "Were you even planning to talk to me about this before the last minute?"

"I was going to come over to your quarters after I've packed, father."

"Do you have to go so soon? Is there something special about these new potential partners?"

"The earlier I go, the more organizations I can question and cover." Hanzo was biting his lip, trying his hardest to keep the exasperation in his voice from showing out in the open. "I just thought I needed to take more immediate actions, as I'm soon going to be the leader of this clan."

"Yes but Shintaro only mentioned that you and he were going. You're not going to take any bodyguards at all?"

"Father, having a bunch of suited men following us around will make us even more susceptible to ambushes and kidnappings. I'm set on this trip, father. I've thought this through."

"Hanzo," his father sighed as he made his way across the room in slow, frail strides. "You don't have to go so soon."

They were simple words, a very basic string of words just about anyone could say. But having it come out of Sojiro that moment, the furrow on Hanzo's brow loosened, and the raspiness of his voice snatched the heir's attention away from the current task at hand. However, Hanzo turned his back on his father and tried to bring forth his usual nonchalance, fighting to withstand the heat on his back brought upon by the clan leader's gaze.

"I know I haven't been the father you deserved," the man began with a whisper, "and I know you feel cheated, seeing as how I dote on your brother when I never showed you even as much as a kind regard when you were younger. I basically let the elders raise you, and I never realized my mistake until it was too late."

There was a tight ball rising up in Hanzo's throat, and he curled the fists at his sides, fighting to keep his breathing even and still.

"Hanzo, the years you've trained yourself in, the time you've spent to better yourself, I knew you did it to get my approval, to make me proud of you. Hanzo, I hope you know how proud I am of you whenever you make a deal and manage to make the odds come to our favor, whenever you go out there and command others with the confidence our family upholds."

"Thank you, father," Hanzo soughed, voice quiet and laced with melancholy. "I'm glad you notice."

"But son," Sojiro continued, his steps faltering with his words as he struggled to conquer the distance between him and Hanzo's back. "I don't want you to think that all I ever see in you is the next heir that will take over me as leader. Hanzo, I know I failed to show it when you were younger, but I do love you."

The heir's lips tighten, and his heart was engulfed with anger. Reminiscence of his bleak, painful, loveless childhood flashed before his eyes, and he had to shut them off in the darkness. He didn't want to see nor look back on them. He didn't want to have to remember what it was like after his mother died.

"You don't have to go and do all this, Hanzo."

"I'm not doing this for you," the heir snapped in the shadows, his sharp, sudden burst taking even him aback. "I'm doing this for my own benefit."

I'm doing this for (Y/N), for our future.

"I know you're angry with me," Sojiro pressed on, "and you have every right to be. I nearly forgot to treat you as my son, and I'm sorry. Hanzo, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday."

The apology seemed to fly past Hanzo's ear, for the heir said nothing for minutes; thick, hot ire choking the words down his throat. The silence of his quarters pressured him to speak back, and he wished he'd be more iron-willed towards himself as he was to other people. However, when he turned, Hanzo found his father to be nowhere within the vicinity: The leader must have gone out in that short stretch of time.

Hanzo let off a big sigh and touched his palm on where his heart thrummed. He had no idea what had come over his father for him to come all the way down there from the comfort of his own private quarters just to apologize. It was certainly surprisingly, and very...emotional. Hanzo didn't know what to say back there or even how to handle such a foreign situation. It made him squeamish.

But deep down, he wanted to let go of so much, to scream about all of his absences--but such things would have crushed the brittle soul of his father. He'd be dishonoring the man who raised him.

The conversation had certainly left a mark on Hanzo, and though he tried to avert his focus to the heaps of objects that cluttered the second level of his drawer, his mind wandered far, and he found himself frozen with a hazy vision that blurred everything around him.

***

Time sped by, and the day of parting finally dawned with the rising sun. Standing on the main covered porch of the Shimada palace, you ran your arms up and down your sleeved arms as a chilly draft made the hairs on your skin stand stiff. It was around five in the morning, and the dark purple sky was barely lit. Nevertheless, you braved the fatigue that wracked your body and waited along with some of the other chosen staff members for your superior to come down with the last of his luggage.

After seven minutes, Hanzo was jogging down the flight of wooden stairs with the two identical suitcases he prepared on either side of him. A gray duffel bag hung from one broad shoulder and hugged his chest snugly. You recognized the gray carrier even from when you were teenagers; he used it a lot back on his travels.

"(Y/N)," he said as he neared your proximity, "I'll be leaving soon. Take care of yourself."

You nodded, trying your best to stay strong-willed for when he'll finally roll out to the airport. The smell of his cologne wafted into your nostrils all the way from the pressed, tight white button up shirt he wore. It emphasized his well toned muscles, and complimented the fitting black pants he wore. You couldn't help blushing despite yourself, and to your embarrassment, he noticed your staring, judging from the sudden laugh he let off without warning.

"H-Here," you stuttered, still red-faced, picking up a small box wrapped in a beige kerchief that sat beside you on the smooth wooden floors. "I stayed up all night to make this. Take it with you on your travel and eat it whenever you feel hungry."

Your lover was struck by silence, and all he could do for a few good seconds was look at the homely package that sat before him, waiting to be taken. Afterwards, he ordered for his two valets to take his suitcases and put it into the trunk of the car so that he himself may carry your gift without any hassle.

"Oh, (Y/N)," he whispered, breathless and overwhelmed by the act of thoughtfulness. "You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to," you answered back eagerly. "It will be a long time until I'll see you again, and I couldn't wait any longer. I know that it probably won't taste as expensive as the things you'll get to have in the States, but...I did my best, Lord Hanzo."  
"I can already bet that it's going to be great," the man chuckled, cupping your face. "Don't worry about me. Remember, I'll call you every night if I can so we can still be in touch. If anything bad happens here, don't hesitate to alert me."

"I will."

And without any further commentary, he pressed you against his rigid form in a warm, loving embrace that battled the early morning cold.

"I'll miss you," you whispered so only he could hear.

"So will I," he murmured against your ear, and he kissed you despite the eyes present around.

Just then a different, softer set of footsteps came and pulled the two of you out of each other's shimmering worlds.

"Well, nephew, are we ready to go?" Shintaro appeared with his valets and belongings behind him; a wide smile decorating his face that contrasted the half-lidded, sleepless gaze that bore into your own.

"Whenever you are," Hanzo replied, finally letting go of your waist.

"Good. Let's get a move on, our flight leaves at seven sharp. If we go now, we'll be able to take care of any inconveniences that might come along the way."

"Of course, I've thought about that too." Hanzo's face then scrunched in confusion. "But what took you so long, uncle?"

"I merely made sure I had enough maintenance for the duration of the travel. I'm old and aging, nephew. Someday, you'll be doing these too, and with a dulling mind, boy, it will be twice as hard."

"I understand."

"Alright," Shintaro sighed, wrapping a thin teal scarf around his neck with the ends cascading down the expanse of his long, dark coat. "Get in the car, Hanzo. We have to go now."

Hanzo nodded and sped away to the back seat with his old uncle, but not before running back up to you to give you one more embrace and to place one last kiss on your cold, empty lips.

"Aishiteimasu."

"I love you too," you muttered against his mouth. "Be careful on your trip."

"I will. I promise."

***  
Placing his luggage into the empty compartment overhead, Hanzo decided that he'll take the seat right next to the window to have the view distract him from thinking too much about what awaited him on the other side.

Removing the curse seemed like an impossible feat, Sojiro certainly made it seem that way, and yet there was this seemingly miraculous opportunity that offered to put him out of his misery. Of course Hanzo didn't expect their services to be entirely out of the kindness of their hearts, and he considered it certain that he'll be charged with a fortune when all this was over. However then again, he had a fortune's worth of money, and it was a small price to pay if by the end of it all he could sleep soundly at night, not having to worry about being plagued by the pain of his predicament whenever it pleased to strike. And it could keep you safe, alive--and he wouldn't have to distress about losing you one way or another with the limited choices his father had offered.

The heir shook his head, telling himself that there was no real reason to fret over things he didn't know what to expect of. This will be like going to the doctor, getting a check up, and heading back home.

Except the doctor will be a bunch of scientists, the hospital will be an organization called Talon, and I'll be staying over for a month.

Great.

He sighed deeply, burying his head in two broad palms that wetted with cold anxiety. He stayed in that position for a while, until he caught sight of a familiar beige square sitting atop his lap.

It was none other than your present.

Picking it up, he placed the small package atop the foldable table in front of him and started to carefully undo the knot on the top that kept it all together. On the lid, a small yellow note was placed, and it had your unmistakable handwriting scribbled on it:

Lord Hanzo, I know that this is a Christmas dish, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

-(Y/N)

Even back at the palace, the Shimada's interest was piqued at what you could have possibly stayed up all night making, and he couldn't keep himself from trying to slake his curiosity any longer. Popping the lid loose, the man took a quick intake of breath as if to prepare himself for what he was going to lay his eyes on.

The lid was lifted off, and Hanzo could only stare with an awe that had his lips curving up into a lopsided grin without much of his knowing. He moved his fingers away, and the small grin he sported grew into a smile that had his cheeks rising to his small, twinkling eyes.

You never forgot his secret love for sweets, and you took the quiet hours of the night at your own expense just to make the promise you made to him come to life.

"I should like to try one of your desserts."

"But I thought you didn't like sweets, Lord Hanzo."

"I actually do. I just eat them whenever father isn't around. He says I don't need the extra sugar."

He smiled at the memory, and he reminded himself that there was one of your best desserts sitting in front of him: a small fluffy white cake topped with pointed mounds of white icing and finished off with vibrant slices of red strawberries. The innocent, vivid contrast between the two colors brought a certain feeling of freshness over the delicacy, and without further ado, Hanzo called for a flight attendant and stopped her in her tracks just as she rolled her cart back to the rear room of the plane.

With a smile the heir bent forward to greet her cordially from where he sat, "Good morning, miss. May I have a fork?"


	25. Broken

The thin layer of flour spread out with a little puff of air as a heavy piece of bread dough fell a few feet's distance from your hands to the top of one of the kitchen tables.

You pursed your lips, eager to put all if not most of your energy into making bread and other assorted pastries. So far, you've made shortcakes, baguettes (which took nearly forever to set in the fridge), and some classic pretzels to go along with it. Next on the list: pie. What kind of pie, well, it was something you figured you'd just have to decide along the way.

"Hey, (Y/N)," Genji greeted from the kitchen doors. "It's already past eight, are you still baking?"

"Well, yes," you replied sheepishly, wiping your brow with the sleeves of your yukata. "How long has it been?"

"Four hours. Aren't you tired yet?"

"Oh," you whispered, the realization dropping down onto you like a pin in a still room. "Has it really been that long?"

"Yes." Genji laughed. "Look, you should get some rest. It's pretty late. You can continue all that tomorrow in the quest to momentarily keep my brother out of your mind."

"I know," you groaned in defeat, body rolling forwards as your spine gave up on you. "It's only been three days, and yet I already miss him, Genji."

The younger Shimada couldn't help laughing at your pitiful state; you, on the other hand, found the situation anything but amusing. However the young lord's bright and blaring laugh reverberated through the walls of the red room and pulled you out of your hole of misery, forcing you to quirk the sides of your lips up against your will.

"It's pathetic, I know." You shook your head as you went behind the table to gather the utensils you've made use of, covered with bits of hardening dough and batter and flour. It was a white, sticky mess.

"No, no, no!" Genji was quick to amend himself. "It's totally normal. At least you're not sulking like some others out there who act like it's the end of the world when their boyfriend or girlfriend goes away for awhile."

"But I'm not acting as strong-willed as I hoped to be."

"And you think my brother's doing any better right now?" Genji challenged with a lift of the brow. "He's probably tempted to go back to the airport and catch the next flight back here right this moment."

"He said he'd call again tonight," you sighed, going over to the kitchen sink to rinse the mess you've made off the silverware. "I wonder how he's doing."

"He's Hanzo, he's doing fine," Genji assured, going over beside you to help out with the cumbersome chore. "I don't really worry for him. He never seems like the type to make a wrong decision in his life."

"Are you certain? That your brother has never been wrong with his choices?"

"Well," Genji paused to grab at the lathered sponge, "he seems sure of himself. So far, nothing bad has happened under his say. The elders have certainly trained him well for leadership."  
"How about you? Aren't you going to rule over this clan someday as well? Alongside Hanzo?"

"Eh...I'm not really up for it. Sure it's a noble position to be leader, I'll certainly be able to help a lot of other people out, but...it's just not me, you know? I prefer being out there in the world, exploring places. This...I just feel trapped here." He turned to you the next second and flashed another one of his blinding smiles that contrasted the empty void of his countenance that plagued his face just seconds ago. "But you can totally take my place and rule alongside my brother as his wife, Lady (Y/N)."

"What?" You didn't know whether to snort or choke on your own spit. The sound that came out of you instead was a gurgled laugh that was a result of your indecision, and you bent down and laughed hysterically while blushing all the same. "Genji!" you squealed. "I've only been with your brother for a short while. Marriage is another thing entirely that we haven't even thought about delving into yet! We haven't even had our first anniversary, for goodness' sake."

Once you've calmed down from your chortling fit, Genji let out a laugh of his own and continued to wash the utensils beside you as he spoke, "Eh, beats me. It's gonna happen sooner or later. Then before you know it, boom--babies. I'm gonna be best uncle to twelve kids."

The thought of carrying Hanzo's children was more than enough to cause another round of red to bloom across your cheeks. You shook your head with a wide, gritty smile and wished for the persistent tingling warmth on your face to fade away. The fantasies clouding your head were making it hard to think, and to make matters a bit more unfortunate for you, your supposedly future brother-in-law was unrelenting with his teasing.

Way to go, Genji.

"But really, in all seriousness," you began, "your outgoing spirit is probably why you don't see eye to eye with the elders, huh?"

The young man stilled for a second before he tried to feign interest. "The elders don't even like me to begin with." He shrugged his shoulders, the vibrance slipping off his visage at the mention of his father's associates. "Especially uncle Shintaro, that guy seems to hate my guts. I think he still blames me for mom's death."

"He can't possibly blame you," you said cautiously. "Things like that happen sometimes, and you're not accountable for any of it."

"Well, it doesn't seem to be that way for uncle. He just gave me shit for the entirety of my childhood; if that isn't the definition of hate, I don't know what is. I don't see him do any of that to Hanzo though. It almost makes me wish that I was my brother. Almost."

"Well, Hanzo is quite envious of you," you hummed, proceeding to wipe the silverware for keeping.

"Aniki? Envious of me?" He almost let out another laugh. "(Y/N), he's been breathing down my neck since we were children and insisting that I should be more like him."

"I know that," you whispered, "and yet whenever we have one of our casual talks, he'd mention something about you and your childhood together. He often tells me how lucky you were, getting all of your father's love. He thinks Shimada-sama just sees him as another asset to the clan and nothing more. He won't tell me himself, but it's not hard to trace the craving and the yearning in his voice." Your eyes then looked to the side. "He often tells me how much he misses his mom, how wise she was, how kind. It's obvious she meant the world to him."

"Hmm...he probably blames me for her death too."

"He doesn't," you assured with a wet palm on his shoulder. "He's just heartbroken is all. He's healed, but he still gets...sad from time to time."

"I never got to know her. So when we go and pay our respects to her every year, I feel bad for not feeling anything at all. I don't feel sad."

"Lady Miwako." You found yourself whispering, and with the name, Genji began to still like a stone statue.

Quiet settled in like a thick fog on a cold Western morning, and you found that the awkwardness of it all had rendered your limbs immobile. Neither of you moved and inch, despite the walls seeming to close in on the two of you, and neither of you minded the running water that cascaded from the faucet down onto your hands, to your fingers; all that water going to waste down the tubes of the drain. The gears in your mind were turning at full speed then with different thoughts that sprang up like daisies, and you debated on moving on to a new topic or staying in this pit of discomfort that was gobbling you up by the second.

Should I talk about dogs, then?

Lucky for you, the younger Shimada broke the suffocating silence with a request: "Hey, do you think I can have some of your shortcakes to give to my dad?"

"Yes!" you replied more excitedly than you intended; you were just relieved all the same that the accumulating tension disappeared like a snap with Genji's voice. "Go ahead and take whatever you like."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm sure he'll love it."

"I just hope I didn't put too much salt in it-"

You halted your words mid-sentence as a sharp, shrilly digital jingle pierced the air that surrounded you. Genji lifted a thick brow after jumping back in surprise and eyed the kitchen counter behind the table you were working on awhile ago; the area where the noise was at its loudest.

Before he could say anything about the sudden song that played out of the blue, your pupils shrunk as realization struck the back of your head like a live wire, and you nearly leapt for your vibrating phone, dancing in tune with the catchy music on the elegant marble surface.

"Ooh, it's probably Hanzo!" you gasped. "Genji-"

"It's okay," he said. "I'll dry the dishes until you're done. Although, knowing you and Hanzo together, it's probably gonna take awhile."

"Sorry!" you apologized quickly as you made a mad dash on bare feet to a quiet spot you always go to in the back gardens of the palace. "I owe you!"

"Tell me if he proposes!" he yelled back behind you some seconds after you've exited the kitchen. But even as the length of the ground you've covered should have prevented his words from going into your ears, he heard the distinct sound of your flustered laugh reverberating through the polished red wood, and he managed a smile himself.

***

As the winds whistled the song of nature into one of your ears, Hanzo's voice blared above the swaying of the cherry blossom trees, and you couldn't contain your smiles and giggles; having him talk to you after how many hours, hearing his deep, heavily accented voice--oh, if only you could feel his skin upon your fingertips too!

Nothing would beat the real deal though.

"Lord Hanzo," you said with a wide grin and clutched the phone tightly in your cold fingers. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, my love. How about you? Are you alright? Is the clan going along well?"

You laughed at his plethora of questions and softly bobbed your head to every single one of them. "I am. Everything's fine here. But we're more anxious about you!"

"Nothing to worry about. I woke up from my accidental slumber and figured I should give you a call. It's almost four a.m. here. Sorry if it's later than normal." He then let off a somber sigh. "I just wish I had more of your cake with me. Oh, why did you only send me such a small serving?"

You threw your head back in amusement and chortled at the tone of mock annoyance that laced his last statement. He shared your joy, laughing along with you from the other line until you've both had the chance to calm yourselves down and take deep breaths, in your case, the earthy smell of the different garden plants that wafted about with the pleasant night breeze.

"I'll make some more for you when you get back," you promised, running the expanse of your palm down the length of your folded arm. "And as for you--don't think I've forgotten about that 'good time' you promised."

"I won't. I swear I'll show you a good time once I come back. I miss seeing you, (Y/N). It's quite strange not having you so close to me. I guess I got so used to it that adjusting for a few days just wouldn't cut it."

"Me too," you soughed. "When I wake up in the morning, I ask myself all sorts of questions; 'what am I going to do now?'. This break from my routine has really thrown me over the edge. So to deal with it, I made a bunch of bread."

You heard him sigh, and you swore you could feel his lopsided grin from the small earpiece. "Make cookies with my face on it."

"I wish I could," you drolled back. "But I don't think I'll ever learn such intricate craft. Your brother's helping me adjust, although I would say he's more trouble than he means."

"What did he do this time?" From the sound of it, Hanzo didn't sound the slightest bit amused.

"Oh, it's nothing!" you were quick to amend your words. "It's just I was trying to put you out of my mind for a while so that I wouldn't miss you so much. Instead of helping me do that, Genji comes along and talks about us getting married, me becoming lady, us having a dozen kids, how he's going to be the best uncle ever. I told him it was too soon for such things--we didn't even have our very first anniversary yet!"

There was a long pause, and you glowered at the thought of having weirded him out, at having stepped out of line. Your boyfriend was probably backing away from the phone then, trying to find any sort of excuse so that he may leave this conversation without having to bleach his ears. Pretty soon, he'd be pulling the old static trick on you and say that there was just really bad connection where he was.

It got you thinking: Does Hanzo even want to have kids?

"Well-" His voice cut you from your musing and your eyes widened for a split-second before you focused your attention to him once more. "Why not?"

"W-What do you mean 'why not'?" His words flustered you, and the cold air met the heat of your ruddy face.

"I mean...I could totally see us having a family together. Sure it's probably too soon to think about seriously, but it's a possibility that I totally have no qualms about."

"Even the dozen kids bit?" You bit your lip.

"Why not make it thirteen?"

You gasped as a hand shot up to cup your gaping mouth.

"LORD HANZO!" you squealed, though you were really trying to scold him for his direct candidness.

Forget a tomato--you resembled a bright red beet more than anything at the moment!

"I'm joking," he chuckled, voice gritty like flowing gravel. "But if we were to have a child, what would you want to call him?"

"I haven't really thought of any names if I were to have a daughter," you answered with your eyes cast to the expanse of the speckled night sky. "But if I were to have a son, his name would be Haruto. He's going to be the light of my life, my little sunbeam."

Another pause fell upon the two of you, but this suspension wasn't as nerve-wrecking as the others. This one felt carefree, nice even.

"I like that," he replied happily, sending a sense of pride to shoot through your veins. "Haruto."

You smiled in turn, wrapping your arm around yourself and imagining that it was instead the body of your favorite man. You closed your eyes, relishing the innocent gratification of it all. You were about to go ahead and tell your lover how he just completed your day when a faint crashing noise made its way into your ears. The wind stopped blowing, everything stagnated, and when Hanzo spoke, it almost sounded like he was on speaker mode.

You registered the thumping of your heart, the increased pace of your breathing.

You tried to ground yourself to reality and tried to discern if the abrupt sound was even real. Maybe it all was a mere fragment of imagination.

But the blood curdling cry that erupted from the inside destroyed the possibility into nothingness.

"Otou-san!"

You'd recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Genji!" you yelled in alarm, and the adrenaline that raced from your brain numbed every other sense as you dropped the phone onto the soft grass and lifted the hem of your yukata with shaking fingers to make great haste and reach the young man before anything worse happened to him.

"Genji!" you called out louder this time, all the while struggling to turn on the corridors' sharp turns and slippery, polished floors.

"Genji!"

The sound of unmistakable sobbing finally found you, and its increasing volume led you to nowhere else than the private quarters of the clan leader himself.

"Dad, no!" The younger Shimada was in pure agony when you found him: on his knees and hunched over a mass of gray that laid on the ground. When you locked your gaze onto the pale, bony soles that greeted your eyes upon entering, you couldn't stem the sounds of horror that bubbled in your throat, and you cried out in alarm as you recognized the thin hand Genji was clutching onto for dear life.

"No," you sobbed, hot tears coating the fingertips that covered your parted lips. "Shimada-sama."

"Otou-san!!" Genji yelled out, seemingly tearing his throat apart as he threw his arms around the torso and shoulders of his unconscious father. His tears then found their way on the man's gray garment, where they fell in big drops.

For as long as you'll live, this moment shall keep you from finding peace in the dark of night, and though you tried your hardest, something inside you beckoned you to stand your ground, and you couldn't tear your orbs away from the blank, open eyes of the old leader that no longer held the warmth of a soul within.


	26. He's Not All That Bad

The smooth floors of the Shimada palace suddenly felt like an uneven expanse of rugged road, and you staggered back as your hands tried their hardest to hide the horror that twisted your then pallid countenance. Genji's helpless screaming subdued in volume, or maybe it was the shock of it all still ringing in your ears that muted almost everything out. Either way, you just watched. You just watched as the elders all came rushing in through the half-parted entrance with their flowing garments billowing with their haste. You watched as they momentarily shared your expression of terror, as they fell under the blow of paralysis. You watched as one of them swallowed a thick lump back down his throat; the sweat running down his temple was a tell-tale sign of him possibly fainting anytime soon.

And yet, even as the medics and nurses passed by you as fleeting blurs of white, even when you were certain that they had dialed the nearest hospital, you couldn't do anything but remain rooted on the spot you planted yourself upon in your panic.

Hanzo's father is dead.

The nagging in your head was persistent, and it mortified you all the more to hear a subtle voice at the back of your mind saying that the nurses were all idiots for trying to call aid for a man who was clearly dead.

There's still a chance--there's still hope!

"Otou-san!" Genji's grip shook the entirety of his father's frail arm, and his ardent crying threatened to bring the very walls of this room down to the rubble of its foundation. He then turned to the scurrying nurses and shot a hot glare at their direction, "Hurry up and do something dammit!"

"We're doing our best, Lord Genji-"

"Well do better!" the young man snapped with the little thread of patience he had left within holding him back. "He's not waking up!"

The whole lot of them nodded, and they proceeded to perform their studied protocol at double speed; anything to keep the younger Shimada from bursting a vein, especially when he was at his wit's end with worrying about the welfare of his father.

"It's going to be alright, dad," Genji whispered lowly so only he and his father could hear. "I'm here."

What followed after that were a bunch of prayers that the lad never thought he'd ever recite outside of ceremonies and religious occasions. When he heard the virtuous words slip past his lips, he was reminded of his vulnerability. He was reminded how fleeting everything could be with a snap of the fingers.

As for you, you finally found the little drop of courage that it took for you to move an inch back, then a step, and then a sprint, and very soon, you found yourself taking off back into the direction of the secret gardens, where you just recalled you've dropped your phone in a hurried fit, leaving Hanzo to wait on the other line before running off to see the cause of his brother's wailing.

Once the soft feel of the grass tickled the soles of your feet, you immediately dove down onto your knees and groped for the feel of your precious device, lost in the sea of dark vegetation blanketed by the dismal shadows of the night.

"(Y/N)?! (Y/N)! Where are you?"

Hanzo's voice tore through the static air, and with the sudden sound both comforting and guiding you, it didn't take long for you to find the faint glow of your phone in the grass, and you reached for it without another second of hesitation.

"Hanzo, you have to come back! It's your father," you whispered shakily as you pressed the cold metal of the device against your ear.

"(Y/N), what happened? I heard you screaming!"

"Shimada-sama suddenly fell down unconscious." You struggled to speak without sobbing all over again. You shook your head, trying to rid the vivid picture of the clan leader off your mind. "Hanzo, you have to come back here as soon as you can!"

"(Y/N), I can't just do that." His tone had softened from the robust tone he just held. "I can't just leave in the middle of my mission."

"Hanzo, I'm pretty sure you can arrange that for another time. You have to come home right away."

"It wouldn't be proper of me to just adjourn a meeting out of the blue, (Y/N). I've given them my word."

"Hanzo, what are you talking about?" you shot back hotly. "This is your father we're talking about--he needs you now."

The fervor in your vexation took the man aback on the other line, and you didn't even have to see him in the flesh to catch the downing shift of atmosphere between the two of you.

"(Y/N), listen to me. As much as I'd want to go back there and be with father, it's not going to be that easy-"

"But you're literally Hanzo Shimada--the Hanzo Shimada," you insisted. "You're an expert with negotiations and business and all kinds of those things. You've used those gifts to help you win over your business partners before, now why is it that you can't do this right when it's needed the most? Genji is hurting and he needs his brother to be with him and comfort him."

"Look, (Y/N), it's just- it's," your lover was stuttering and stumbling over his words as he tried to even his breathing out. "It's complicated."

A minute of silence, and then you dug your upper teeth down into the plump flesh of your lower lip as you registered the evident defeat that laced the last two words of his reply.

It's complicated.

Was that really the best excuse he had?

"(Y/N)?" he called out when you didn't give any sort of answer into the other line. "Are you there?"

"Look," you sighed heavily as you lifted your other hand to pinch the wrinkled bridge of your nose. "I think it's best that you call back another time, Lord Hanzo. I'm going to go ahead and check on your father and Genji."

From where he was, the heir shot himself off his seat on impulse and tried his hardest to prolong what little contact he had with you with a careful choice of words. "(Y/N), please wait-"

"I really have to go, Lord Hanzo," you mumbled, interrupting him, and ended the call with a quick press on the red icon that popped on your screen.

Putting the device back in your pocket, you looked around the wholeness of the Shimada property and grasped how late into the night it actually was. Aside from the usual song that the crickets played in the thick herbage, the air was still; not even the presence of the whistling night wind was present to soothe the knotty bundle of flesh that was you. It made you acquire a trickle of regret for ending the conversation against better judgement with a hot, muddled head; for not giving him the chance to speak his side.

To be honest, losing your cool back then was a blow on your streak of composure, and you grew squeamish.

This...had never happened before.

And you wished it would never have to happen again.

You craned your neck to look up to the ebony heavens as you felt something wet run down your cheek. To your shock, your vision blurred, and you placed ttwo fingertips against your skin on reflex and found to your dismay that you had shed tears.

Huh, this must be what they call wet anger.

You hadn't the slightest idea why this short little disagreement between the two of you crippled you so to the point that you cried out of frustration.

Granted, he did act like an insensitive jerk towards the whole situation.

But still.

"He'll be the death of me," you groaned under your breath as you turned to make your way back into the palace, the back of your hands wiping whatever moisture was left off your visage so that no one could ever lay an eye on you and say a word of gossip behind your back.

***

"Dad, while you're recovering, I'll take over the clan for a while."

Genji's voice was calm, quiet; a mirrored reflection of his interpersonal battle against the foreign feeling of dread that gnawed at his heart. It was clear how careful he was with dealing with the bedlam within, how it was slowly winning over his resolve to be strong.

So you broke the silence with three soft knocks and proceeded to enter the clan leader's room with the permission of Genji's glinting brown eyes.

"Is he alright?" you proceeded to ask as you quietly made your way beside the supine old man, frail body wrapped in a light white overall.

"They said he's stabilized," the young master replied with a sullen sigh. "But he hasn't woken up yet."

"He will." You rubbed circles across Genji's back to comfort him. "Your father's a strong man."

"But what if his age catches up to him? What if he'll never wake up?" He turned over to you and looked right into your orbs with the chilling fright of a little child. "I can't lose him, (Y/N). He's all I have to lean on."

"I know," you said truthfully. "But I don't know how to further lift your spirits, Genji. All I can really do is assure you, and it would have been better if only your brother were here with us."

You hadn't even noticed the sorrow in your own voice until Genji pulled you out of your swarming thoughts with a warm palm on the back of your hand. With a slight jump, you skated your gaze from the expensive comforters of the aging master and up into the young man's eyes, where you found an emotion so moving that you felt wrapped, protected in a blanket of warmth that vouched no harm shall come your way.

"Did something happen between you and aniki?" he asked, the tone in his voice having an almost omniscient feel to it.

"Well," you began with hesitance, "we just had a sour conversation tonight is all."

The silence that the young master emitted beckoned you to continue speaking your heart out.

"I...I told him to come back here, to help support Shimada-sama while he's ill," you began. "But instead he said he'll have a hard time going back here because he had this agenda to take care of and that it wouldn't be professional of him to just leave his partners hanging like that. I can't believe he could say such a thing! You should have heard it. His excuses were pathetic, it was like he didn't even try to come up with something better."

The hum of the air conditioner provided a sort of filler for what could have been a somber atmosphere of the beige colored quarters. You could barely hear the intake of breath coming out from Sojiro, which worried you a whole lot, until you took in the steady, rhythmic beating that came from the heart monitor, a big piece of machine that took up the size of a small drawer placed directly beside the clan leader's bed. Connected to it were tubes of different colors, lengths, and widths: The thicker ones went to the man's mouth and arms while the smaller, thinner ones snaked into his nose and chest.

He looked like he was partly machine.

Now that you looked it through, it resembled more of a life support system than a heart monitor, and you wondered if the maintenance done on these things would be a hassle as the contraption was efficient.

"You know, as much as I and Hanzo have different views about life in general, it's not entirely his fault that he appears to act so...insensitive at times. Even to father."

You whipped your head to him. "What do you mean?"

"You saw it for yourself, didn't you?" Genji inquired, taking one of his father's hands gently into his own. "You were witness to his upbringing."

You wracked your head for any trace of your childhood memories, preferably those that portray Hanzo's life under the wing of the elders right when he left your little gang.

Instead, your head steered a different direction, and you recalled a particular scene from your adolescent timeframe, a specific moment when you were cleaning close to the training room at fifteen years of age.

Thwack!

The ever still air of the palace rang with the sharp slap of thin bamboo hitting against flesh, and you startled back, nearly dropping the dirty rag from your shaken grip along with the ornate ceramic vase you were just polishing in the other hand.

"You missed a mark on the target, Hanzo. If that were a living enemy, it would have gotten away and divulged our secrets to the world!"

"Gomen nasai. I have disgraced this clan." You heard Hanzo reply, and you raced to the entrance with quick but cautious footwork, your nimble steps muted by the padding of your soiled, browning socks that stuck with your feet all day.

You halted just inches before the entrance where you took a big calming breath, then with a hand over your chest to steady your thrashing heart, you turned to your side and eyed the happenings through the little slit that was the ajar entryway.

From where you stood, all you could make out were Hanzo's side and the array of robotic dummies that were lined up behind him. The young man's head was bowed so low, chin almost touching his chest, that you thought his neck would break like a twig if he kept the position any longer!

"Come on, Hanzo. You are a prodigy for crying out loud...or supposed to be anyway. You can't make mistakes like this and expect us to just let it slip under the rug." A voice boomed from in front of him.

"I-I know, Togeshi-san."

"Look, Hanzo, just because you're the heir of the Shimada empire and the son of our clan's leader doesn't mean you get any special privileges with us," another one of them said gruffly, stepping forward. "In this world, your father wouldn't be there to protect you nor dote on you. How could the people rely on you when you can't even rely on yourself?"

"I shall redeem myself," Hanzo stuttered, snapping himself with a bow from the waist. His voice was swollen with both insecurity and guilt.

Fear.

"Again," Elder Togeshi snapped. "And make sure the arrow hits its mark this time, Hanzo. Because what happens when one fails?"

"They bring dishonor to themselves and their families," the young heir answered readily. "I won't be the one to bring this clan down."

"Good. Now get your stance ready."

When Hanzo stood up to face his metal practice targets, you nearly let off an audible gasp at what you saw. It was just a split second, a fleeting wisp, but you saw it as clear as day.

You saw the purpling scars blooming on his back from the sharp blows of the bamboo slapping against his skin.

And at that moment, you skittered away to head back to the servants' quarters, the sound of metal piercing metal screeching against your fleeing ears.

"Yes, I remember," you hummed at the reminiscence. "The elders were very strict with his progress, very unforgiving." You then took a second to sport a frown. "I remembered being so moved by the sight of the bruises on his back that I ran back to my quarters just to get him some ointment and bandages."

Genji's eyes lit up at this tale unknown to him and inquired further with a wide grin. "Oh? What did he do after you offered the stuffs?"

"Well," you began sheepishly, "he scowled and ordered me to go away, saying he doesn't need them at all." You chuckled at the memory. "Yeah...he's very secretive--especially with his pain. But what does that have to do with him being insensitive at times?"

"Don't you see, (Y/N)?" Genji asked. "All his life he's been expected to put any kind of weakness away, and if he could, any emotion that might hinder him from doing his duties efficiently. He's been raised to believe that he was just another born leader to serve the clan, that his feelings and thoughts ought not to be for his own pleasure. It's almost as if they wouldn't allow him to feel anything other than a deep sense of servitude. At times, as grouchy and killjoy as he is, I feel bad for him. On top of that, he and dad...they don't really talk much about matters outside the clan."

Now that he put it that way, you couldn't help feeling bad too.

I should have been more patient with him.

"But my brother wouldn't be pleased if he heard me telling you of such things."

"Really? Why not? Is it because it's a sign of weakness?"

"It's more of he doesn't want you to stay with him because you pity him kinda thing," Genji answered, gazing back to the many tubes that snaked onto his father. "He wants your respect and admiration, not your, well, charity. But I feel like he doesn't have to worry about that though."

"I do love your brother, Genji," you concurred honestly. "More than anything else. And though I do pity him at times, that's not the reason why I stay by his side."

"I know." Genji smiled, and the simple gesture added vibrance to his green overall. "Now why don't you give him a call and talk things through?"

The phone in your pocket suddenly felt heavier, and you gulped before fiddling with your fingers.

"Do you think he'd still want to talk to me after I shut him off?" Your eyes were downcast.

"He'd want nothing more. Now call him. Tell me how it went later."

Fishing the phone out from your pocket, you took a deep breath, looked into Genji's eyes for any glint of reassurance, and exhaled deeply with a soft nod.

"Thanks, Genji. I'll give him a chance to talk," you said as you made your way out of the grand master's bedroom. "He deserves it."

"He does," Genji agreed. "And remember, (Y/N): He's not all that bad."


	27. The Clan Leader Rises

You mentioned nothing of your and Genji's late but memorable discussion that night and instead focused on making things right with Hanzo using his younger brother's options of civility and a deep sense of mutual awareness. You recalled your lover stuttering from the other line with a voice ladened with gratitude, fatigue, and remorse; you tried to calm him down several times, calling out to him in hush, quiet tones in the hopes of taming his agitated disquiet.

He finally relaxed for a little while to be able to listen to you, and you seized the opportunity to step forward and say every single thing that you've been itching to say for the past several minutes you've spent with Genji.

"I shouldn't have cut you off like that," you began with a lump in your throat. "It was rude of me...I should have put myself in your shoes instead, see how it would feel like to be you, staying alone all the way over there," you sighed, running your unoccupied palm up and down your sleeved arm. "I'm so sorry, Lord Hanzo."

"My love," he said with a clear smile radiating his words. "I am to blame also. I know I sounded rather...mean--unfeeling even. But I never wanted you to think that I didn't give my family any thought in all this-"

"It's okay. I never thought that. Sure it crossed my mind that you were clearly acting like an insensitive jerk towards your dad, but...I never thought of you as this really bad, beyond hope kind of person."

"So does that mean you won't kill me when I get back?"

You fondly rolled your eyes at that: You knew he was jesting, but there was clearly some truth that littered his playful demeanor, and you couldn't help chuckling at his unexpected attempt of appeasing you.

Oh, how the tables have turned!

"We'll see," you said with a victorious smile and a mere shrug of the shoulders.

The sound of his deep, raspy laugh made its way into your ears like a melody, and you melted like putty on the spot as the hot red that bloomed on your cheeks spread down to the pillar of your neck and then even further down your body. His laugh was the definition of perfection: masculine but not void of genuine emotion. You felt the happiness radiating off of him, and you blushed further upon realization that he was this way just because you said something so trivial.

If he were here you'd eat him up alive for being so cute.

"You shouldn't have to wait long. Before you know it, I'll be there."

"I..." you began for a moment before pausing, unconsciously fiddling with the nail on your thumb before continuing, "Do you think you'll go on more trips like this in the future when you're finally clan leader? The really long ones that'll last months?"

The fear and pain that swam in your voice didn't go through and pass the other ear, and Hanzo's chest tightened where he was as he tried to come up with words of comfort that'll hopefully bring a ray of sunshine on your crestfallen visage.

And maybe a drop of reassurance in his young, burdened heart.

"It won't be often," Hanzo replied with uncertainty. "But I can assure you that I'll have less of these trips once I'm older. Not too old I hope though. I mean look at father--he seems to be doing fine for his age."

You spared a smile for his efforts and nodded in agreement.

"But anyway," he paused, the shift in his tone quickly turning southward. "How is father? Is he...?"

He couldn't stomach to finish his question, and you brought it upon yourself to save him the trouble.

"Don't worry. Genji said Shimada-sama was stabilized before anything really bad happened. He's just resting now, but he hasn't woken up ever since he fell."

"Is that so?" your lover sighed, massaging the center of his pale brow with two fingers. "Um, ok...do you think you could watch over him in my absence? If it isn't too much to ask of you."

"Of course not!" you exclaimed readily the second you picked up wind of his reticence. "I'll watch over your father for you until your return, Lord Hanzo. I and Genji will."

"Arigatou goza imazu," he replied. "Thank you for being there when I need you the most, (Y/N)."

"I imagine it's not easy being there, huh?" you asked. "If I could, I'd go over there right now and give you a hug. But alas, all I can do is call you and talk."

"Trust me. It's more than enough."

You looked back on what he just said, having heard a noticeable trace of gratefulness in his statement. It sowed uncertainty in your heart, and for the second time that day, you struggled on settling with what you wanted to say. A million things ran across your head, all of them heartfelt sentiments you wished to express to the only man you've ever been willing to give all of your being to--and cried over.

"Hanzo..." you squeaked.

"What is it, (Y/N)?"

Upon realizing that you had nothing more to say than what was needed, you shook your head instead. "Nothing," you muttered. "I love you. Be careful out there."

"I will," he answered back with a voice just as soft and heartfelt. "I yearn for your touch; never have I felt more lonely than now. And as much as I desire for you to stay and keep me company with your lovely voice, I fear that I may have exhausted you too much. You must be tired."

"I am," you confirmed with a giggle and a yawn. "But I like keeping you company."

"Perhaps tomorrow," he offered. "But for now you must rest."

"I guess so. Good night, Lord Hanzo."

"Oh, and (Y/N)-" the man exclaimed hurriedly from the other line.

"What is it?"

You then heard him sigh, "Hanaretaku nai. Itsumo kimi no koto wo kangaete iruyo..."

Your body froze, and you would have dropped the phone had you not had a tight grip on it beforehand. To your surprise, you managed to crack a grin amidst your awe, and you nodded though he won't see it, and returned the favor with something just as amorous.

"Kimi ga hitsiyou da." You smiled. "Zutto issho ni itai, Hanzo."

***

Every beep that came out of the heart monitor was another thorn plucked out from your chest, and though the feeling would let you breathe comfortably every once in a while, it never seemed to lapse the time. Lord Hanzo's return would still be in two week's time, and yet it definitely felt like there should be one week left at most.

How long have I been watching over Shimada-sama?

He hasn't shown any signs of consciousness at all, and you doubted he'd start fluttering his eyelids open the longer you'll look at his frail, draped body and sickly pallor.

Genji still hasn't lost all hope that this predicament was only a momentary phase brought upon by his father's old age and that he'd wake up again like nothing of the sort ever happened. The young Shimada would visit the quiet room on close intervals after he had finished a part of his duties, and would even sit by his father's side for how many hours in pure silence before going out and returning to finish whatever tasks the elders decided to give him.

But he figured it was better this way: for Sojiro to be unconscious but alive as opposed to the other outcome that could have happened had the nurses delayed immediate measures.

Right then it was your turn to watch over the clan leader and make sure that nothing shady went about with his treatment. Not that you really suspected anyone in particular to be doing such illicit agendas, but it was Genji himself who made that call.

And as far as you were concerned, Genji was technically your superior until his father fully recuperates from his illness or Hanzo returns from the States.

So you sat there by his bedside as soon as the nurses cleared themselves out of the cold, bleak atmosphere of hs quarters.

It was like being alone with a corpse, the only difference being that you were more worried than petrified with fear. You didn't know where to look: It would be disrespectful to just burn holes into his face as he slept! To top it off, there was a minimalistic style in the air of the furniture, providing little to look at save for the golden filigrees that snaked from the bottom of the wall all the way up to the base of the ceiling. Your neck ached from gazing at your lap for too long, and so you sighed, deciding to get up to stretch and pace about for a good few minutes.

You were on the verge of taking your fourth step when there was a quick successive rattling of wood against wood coming in from behind you. Over your shoulder, everything was as still as you expected it to be, and you lifted a brow at what could have caused the unmistakable sound.

Turning your gaze back to the entrance in front of you, you resumed your casual pacing and even decided to brush off the whole thing as a mere figment made up by your tired, hazy mind.

However, you'd soon find a biting chill shooting up your spine when you heard the same mysterious sound once more.

Only this time, the commotion picked up to a frightening volume.

And you found the great leader, squirming and rolling and writhing under his gray comforter; his calm sleeping face contrasted the painful twisting of his body, and his eyelids remained shut. It reminded you greatly of those demonic possessions you'd watch in horror movies.

Immediately, the bright lines that ran on the screen of the heart monitor jittered as well, its once steady peaked readings becoming a messy array of flats, and both high and low sharp points.

You gasped, jumping in to wake Sojiro up once you realized the full stake of the situation.

"Shimada-sama!" you yelled at the top of your lungs, grabbing the old man by the bony shoulders to give him light, but forceful shakes. "Shimada-sama, please wake up!"

It was no use. You knew there was no way he could possibly hear your voice, no matter how desperately you pleaded.

With haste, you grabbed at the telephone and dialed the hospital number that was already plastered nearby for convenience.

"What happened here?" Elder Togashi cried out as he slammed one of the shoji screens to the side.

He must have heard your screaming. Meaning this could be the perfect and only opportunity for you to go ahead and spread the word of urgency!

"Togashi-san," you began, still holding the phone in a death grip, "it's Shimada-sama, he's having a seizure!"

"I'll stay by his side," he offered sternly. "Go call the nurses."

Your mind was in the gutters, and all you could really do was nod and concede to the elder. With a quick bow from the waist, you ran out of the master's room, eyes darting side to side for any sign of Genji or the white garbed nurses.

***

"Lord Genji!" you called out to him that afternoon as you sprinted the extent of the hallway.

He was facing back, holding a black phone in one hand, the phone you knew to be the one the Shimada associates would use for contact on business matters, and not the usual wide flat screen the lad would slide his thumb against repeatedly for most of the day.

"What is it, (Y/N)?" he asked, turning to you the second your frantic voice reached his ears.

"Come quick!" you implored. "It's Shimada-sama-"

"What happened to otou-san?"

"He was convulsing in his sleep; he looked like he was having a heart attack or something!"

"What?!" Genji exclaimed, shaking the walls that surrounded the two of you. "Well, has anyone called in an ambulance? Who's with him now?"

"Elder Togashi is staying with him, and I've called the nurses already as he ordered."

"Shit," he muttered under his breath as he picked up his pace and briskly walked towards his father's room, which was fortunately situated just a few turns away.

"Dad! Dad!"

Genji ran to his father's side and even intended to reach on to the limp hand hanging by the bedside.

But all that greeted the young Shimada when he finally crossed the distance between them was the steady robotic shrilling of the cardiac machine and the nurses all shaking their heads in incorrigible defeat.

***

Day by day after the incident, Genji would sit by one of the smaller temple rooms inside their palace as he'd sort out his thoughts through mindless meditation, gazing intently upon the wispy grays of smoke that rose out from the dripping candles and slender sticks of fragrant incense.

"Lord Genji." Your voice was dry as you approached him cautiously on his usual spot. You wrapped your sleeved arms around your black garbed person and tightened the hold on where the thick collars met at the base of your throat. "It's time to say goodbye. They're all waiting for you outside."

In response, all you got was a mundane drooping of draped shoulders and a hollow sigh. Standing up without so much as a drag, Genji turned to you with cold bloodshot eyes and exited the holy room without so much as a regard your way.

Though heartbroken at his sudden detachment, you tried your hardest to understand and tolerate whatever came out of him because of crippling grief. The one person who never looked down on him, cherished him wholeheartedly, had just been taken away from him so suddenly--so unexpectedly--the lad never had the chance to say goodbye.

You teared up at the thought.

Following him outside to where the private memorial was to be held, you kept your eyes downcast on the floor beneath you as fresh tears streamed down the length of your face by the droplets. It dawned on you just how weird and eerie and surreal it all felt--feeling Sojiro's whole body trembling on the brink of death when you held him by the shoulders on that day.   
You never thought that his illness would get so bad in a matter of days...

"(Y/N)."

Stopping in your tracks, you looked up with wet, glazed eyes to be face to face with the last person you expected to be there.

"H-Hanzo," you gasped, lurching forward to make sure he wasn't an illusion, a mirage. Oh how you nearly cried your heart out once you felt the thick cloth of his black kimono brushing against your trembling palms. "Lord Hanzo, you're here!"

"(Y/N)," he sighed, grunting a little when you held onto him for dear life in an embrace. He breathed in the scent of your hair as he returned your hug, and a wave of comfort lulled him out of the dark world. "It's m

"B-but how? You weren't going to be back until two more weeks were over."

"They informed me of father's death. Um...my new business partners were flexible, thankfully, and they let me and Uncle Shintaro return earlier than what was originally planned."

"Will you be going back?" you asked quietly, pulling away from him.

"Not anytime soon." His reply was music to your ears. "With father gone, then technically I am now the leader of this clan. He had many tasks, many projects that he didn't get to finish, and I see to it that I finish them for him."

"You must be tired after that long journey," you mumbled in a whisper.

"It is rather exhausting, but there's no time to rest. They are holding a ceremony for father's parting and I can't afford to miss it."

"There's a long life of stress and responsibilities already laid out before you from now on," you mumbled, laying a soft palm on the man's broad shoulder. "Are you scared?"

The question came off as a surprise to Hanzo, but nonetheless, he kept his face straight and answered, "Not so. I am confident in the skills I have equipped myself with for over the many years I've been trained for leader. But I know that unexpected things happen...accidents for one, and those I suppose are the things that I can never be quite sure of.

"I'm unnerved of uncertainty...I guess I am a little afraid. For the longest time, I knew that this day would come, and now that it's here, I don't even know what my first decree as leader would be. There's so much I want to do, so much I want to prove to others."

You watched as he leaned himself over one of the wooden railings to peer into the meticulous gardens below. He soughed, and you knew the man wasn't letting off as much as his chest really carried.

So you went over to him and wrapped your arms around his torso from behind.

"I know you'll do great, Lord Hanzo. Don't be scared."

The warmth of yourself pressing against the expanse of his muscular back beckoned Hanzo to stand straight once more, and you feared you've crossed the unspoken boundaries of your intimacy with him.

You jerked your person off of him, shrinking back and expecting a scolding or at the very least a chiding, but instead he turned around to face you, only to pull you back to him and plaster you against his beating chest.

"You have so much faith in me, I pray I do not ever disappoint you," Hanzo uttered, repeatedly stroking the expanse of your long hair.

"I know you won't. I'm...I'm sorry for what happened to Shimada-sama," you said after recovering from your daze. Then you settled in the simple comfort of his embrace.

"We'll all move on someday. But right now, my concern is Genji's well being...my concern is my people's quietude. My concern is the future."

"Whatever the gods have in store for you, you can always guarantee that I'll be there." Lifting a hand, you caressed his fair face as he nuzzled into your touch. "I'll serve you well, Lord Hanzo."

"No." He shot up to grab a hold of your wrist. "As your leader, I serve you now. I'll protect you as I would my people. Oh, you are precious to me. I wish for you to stay by my side always."

"You don't have to ask, Lord Hanzo. I'm always going to be here beside you," you promised with a sad smile and a tired sigh.

I'll always be here beside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess our man's the new clan leader now. How bout that?


	28. Realizing Power

"Lord Hanzo, you have a meeting today with overseas partners, right?"

"Lord Hanzo, we need you to sign right here."

"Lord Hanzo, there was a problem with the ship that would supposedly bring our weapons to the States. The lower compartments caught fire but there were no further reports concerning the hidden arms."

"Lord Hanzo, that other clan asks for their perquisite."

"Lord Hanzo, should we add another wall of defense to our database? It is of importance to keep the hackers out."

"Lord Hanzo, are we ready to initiate another deal with the Hanazawa clan?"

"Lord Hanzo, the upgrades needed to be done on our surveillance cameras have been delayed again."

"Lord Hanzo, how do you suppose we should go about with the proposal sent to us by that cellphone company?"

"Lord Hanzo, here are the sales reports you requested."

"Lord Hanzo, Ayato broke two ovens."

To say that the unrelenting volley of various concerns here and there was overwhelming was an understatement to say the least. Every new notice was a chisel that pounded its sharp end upon Hanzo's temples, and though he wired himself to expect this even in his younger years, being set upon the real deal made him wish he could go back to his much simpler trainee days, the time when his hardest chore was simply to participate in the dealings his father and the elders made with their many associates.

The clan leader couldn't help slumping forward on his huge desk as the weight of the entire clan forced itself upon his shoulders, further wounding his already listless spirit in more ways than one. Aside from the physical necessities he had obviously cast aside in order to make room for his demanding duties, the mental aspect of him seemed to be faring just as bad, if the long hours on his desk and the consecutive ringing of the many phones were of any indication.

There were days when you couldn't even step foot in his office because of his hectic schedule, and it saddened you to realize that the whole situation resembled the time he headed out to the States to meet with some business partners. You remembered the longing nights, the nostalgia whenever you'd pass by his room.

And to your dismay, you felt that emptiness creeping in despite the fact that he was only a few flights away from your arm's reach.

Right then, you were in the process of bringing him a cup of hot tea. You figured it was the least you could do to lift him up from the sudden pit that was his obligations. You figured maybe if you saw his smile, the way his eyes shone the way they used to, all this lack of intimacy would feel more bearable. It would give you reason to go on with this bleak, wearisome routine; waiting for the day when your lover shall finally win over this quandary brought upon by Sojiro's death.

"Lord Hanzo," you called softly as you pressed your fingers into a little nook on a shoji screen's handle and pushed to the side. "I brought you tea. You've kept yourself here for how many hours now. You know, dinner will start soon."

"I have a lot to do," he replied, eyes still locked onto the glow of the computer screen despite your presence. "I think I'll skip dinner tonight."

"What?" you exclaimed, putting the cup of tea right beside his device. "Lord Hanzo, that's not healthy. If you keep this up, you'll end up like a stick."

"I can take care of myself, (Y/N)," he sighed patiently, only glancing momentarily at the steaming porcelain you've brought in. "I still have to verify some things with a partner from Singapore and it'll take a while."

"If you want, I could take your dinner up here-"

"No, that won't be needed," he cut in, fingers still typing away on the thin, sleek keyboard.

"Well you've got to eat something, Hanzo," you insisted, getting right behind where his monitor was. You didn't become leader just so you could forget about your own well-being."

"Being a leader always requires sacrifice, and I have no qualms with that. I've learned to accept this fate and this burden is my own to bear. Besides, it is your well being rather than mine that I intend to pay more attention to."

"But you can't keep me from worrying about you, Hanzo," you spat, grabbing a hold of his hand to make it clear what you wanted. "I'm trying so hard to bear with the fact that you and I aren't together as we often were, and yet I'm willing to stay here by your side, even when you don't seem to notice me, because I made a promise. I promised to be there for you, remember?"

"(Y/N)-"

"You and I will have each other's backs remember? We vowed to protect each other. We don't talk anymore-"

"(Y/N)-"

"Hanzo, please." Your grip on him tightened. "Listen to me. I'm afraid of losing you to this. I don't want to lose what we have because of this."

You heard him sigh, but it wasn't because you plucked at his heartstrings.

"Listen to me, please." Your voice cracked, but you hardly cared.

"(Y/N)," he sighed, wiggling the hand under your palm to nudge you off. "I think you're putting things way off proportion. You're acting like a child who didn't get what she wanted on her birthday. Can't you see that I really can't afford to do anything at the moment? If you really thought about my well being, you wouldn't pester me so much about things I already have control over. I can only be at peace once I sort everything out, once I complete all that I have to do. You're putting unnecessary pressure on me. You're also blowing up in my ear like everybody else in this palace. So please...just let me be. We can talk more later."

You blinked twice, taken aback by the coldness that suddenly wrapped his calm demeanor. Had you just heard him right?

"Hanzo...I-I was only trying to look out for you," you whispered as you felt the dagger of his sharp words digging its way into your heart like poison.

He finally snapped, succumbing to the stress that he refused to acknowledge for days on end. And you were the unfortunate one who he had lashed out on out of everybody else in the palace.

And truthfully, you didn't know how to react. You didn't know if you were supposed to feel some other emotion besides this void that opened up in your chest, suffocating you to the point of numbness.

Hanzo noticed the hurt in your eyes, and it was as good as being jabbed in the gut.

"(Y/N)," he began, noticing your precipitate reaction to his little chiding. It almost looked like you hadn't heard a word he said, like you hadn't taken any umbrage at all. "I didn't mean to-"

"I-It's fine. I never should have come here. I'm sorry for disturbing you," you began as best you could with the bitter ball of saliva rising up your throat. To ease the unpleasant feeling, you decided on fixing your gaze upon the floor as you always had instead of his dull brown orbs. "I think I'm going to go see how your brother is doing. Feel free to join us for dinner if you change your mind."

Without sparing him a second to speak of his apologies, you briskly exited the business room and brought the shoji screens together with a resounding click.

"(Y/N)!" he called out, standing up from the chair he sat on. "(Y/N)!"

Hearing no retort come his way--not even the frantic pitter patter of your bare feet fleeing from this direction--the clan leader fell back upon the cushion of his chair with such a force that the material underneath let off a wheezing sound on impact. Hanzo lifted a hand up to pinch the prominent bridge of his nose as his eyebrows knitted in the all too familiar feeling of self-loathing.

Why couldn't he have acquired just a little bit more patience to hold his tongue back? To bear with your tenacious but overall good and thoughtful intentions?

How could he end up hurting you?

The mere feel of the tongue inside his mouth felt heavy, and the very taste of it made him sick to the stomach. To his left, the piles of folders and paperwork that were stacked up in order of importance lost their vitality, and he wondered how these fine prints, these thin sheets of dead leaves managed to reduce him to the state he was put in.

The soothing hum coming from the shutting PC calmed the raging blood that raced inside his veins, and after taking a minute to fix a few things here and there, putting stuff back to where they belonged, Hanzo shut the main light of the room down and headed out the exit with every intention of finding you.

However, thirty minutes of searching has led him to believe that you were avoiding him like the night avoided day. There was nothing harder to seek for than a person who didn't want to be found, and he figured you had every right to be sick of his shit, to be sick of him. He should have been able to handle the situation better, he shouldn't have allowed for things to get so bad and have you pay the price for it.

So in the end, he decided to make himself a cup of tea, for the one you brought in had turned cold.

You should have just drank it when she came in, baka.

He sipped slowly, taking his precious time and losing himself in the temporary sensation of peace brought upon by the warm beverage. At the moment, he sat by the butcher-block bar of one of their many kitchens and indulged in the company of his own person. It gave him ample time to think much more clearly, to rest his troubled mind, and to take on other issues that didn't concern the business for one thing.

How am I going to apologize? I really messed up this time. I could have worded it better!

Another sip, then a long sigh.

Will she even forgive me?

Hanzo set the empty cup down on its coaster and leaned forth to envelope the entirety of his visage into the skin of his palms. There, he settled on the idea of retiring to his quarters to catch up on his sleep and hopefully things would have mellowed out the next day for the benefit of the whole situation.

He stood up minutes later, his whole body teetering on the brink of sleep. Rubbing a sore eye, the clan leader groggily left the kitchen bar with as much equipoise as a drunken man and the focus of a blind mole when a shattering scream rang from a nearby room and jolted the exhaustion out of the man.

"No, stop! Get off me!"

Hanzo could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"(Y/N)!"

He nearly tripped over himself as he broke out in a quick sprint, ripping the sides of his gray kimono to a considerable length up his knees in his sudden burst of haste.

The constant screaming never ceased, and it only fueled the man's speed, quickened the pace of his heartbeat to the point that it hurt like a bruised wound, like someone had punched the spot hard over and over again.

"No, don't take me away- stop!"

"(Y/N)!" he yelled back. "Hold on!"

The sound of his breathy pants were the only things filling his ear as he ran, and he almost landed flat on his back as he skidded on the smooth polished floors, coming to a screeching halt as soon as he reached the entrance to the room where your distress calls were coming from.

It was one of the guest rooms.

"(Y/N)!" he called out; the ringing of adrenaline in his ears prevented him from noticing that you had hushed down to pure silence, and so he ripped the screens apart, hardened fists ready to drive themselves into the face of your assailant.

What he saw as soon as his eyes momentarily skimmed the entirety of the room had him scrunching his nose in indignity and his eyes blazing with murderous wrath.

There you were, hunched and kneeling on the ground as the head palace cook, Tanaka-san as you called him, sat in the same fashion, having his arms wrapped around your shoulders in a loose embrace.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hanzo growled lowly, tawny orbs darting to your pale, fear-stricken face and back to the cook's surprised countenance.

"Lord Hanzo-"

"What are you doing to (Y/N)?" the clan leader hissed, taking huge strides to cross the distance between your persons as all the repressed rage seeped out from his clipped footfalls.

"I can explain-"

Without warning, the Shimada grabbed at the servant's back collar to rip him from your side, and he threw him to the far corner of the room where Hanzo was certain he wouldn't be able to easily grab you.

"How dare you touch her in such sinful manners? For attempting to take away her honor, I should just end your life right now!" your lover bellowed, trying to force any answers from the throat he might slit soon. When all he received for a reply were stammers and gibberish, he prepared to strike with his bare hands, and his scarred knuckles would have bloodied the cook's face had you not clambered immediately and locked Hanzo's drawing arm into a quaking grip that was clearly no match for his strength.

"H-Hanzo," you whispered, having lost your voice from the incessant screaming and the shock brought upon by this violence that escalated quickly. "He-he wasn't doing anything to me," you explained softly. "He came here to wake me up because I...I was having a really bad nightmare. He must have heard all the noise I was making. H-He just came here to aid me, he was comforting me when you came in. Please, don't hurt him."

To your relief, the consuming fire of his tempest quenched with your words, and upon locking his gaze into your tear-filled ones, he could only sigh, realizing that he'd rather make you happy than going along with his plan for justice.

"If what you said is the truth," he began, eyeing the cook over his shoulder. The man flinched and he scurried over to get on all fours and pay his respects before his master.

"If what you said is the truth," Hanzo repeated, drawing in a deep inhale. "Then I apologize for my rashness, Tanaka-san. I never wanted to hurt such a faithful servant, it was foolish of me to jump in on impulse like that. Gomennasai."

"I-Iidesuyo," the palace cook said, brushing the whole thing off, all the while he tried to stand back up on his own two feet.

Seeing his frazzled being having difficulty with such a mundane task, Hanzo ran forward to extend a helping hand, much to the shock of the servant. Nevertheless, he accepted the aid and in no time, he was bowing again.

"Thank you...for, um, comforting my beloved." Hanzo nodded to him. "You are free to take your leave now. If you feel any pain, just go to the clinic. I'll take care of the costs."

"Thank you for your graciousnes, my lord."

He did as he was told and headed out, but it was not until he walked halfway to his room that he felt a dull ache in his hip, and that was the story of how the nurses found him limping towards the clinic late into the night.

As for you, you were still in a daze, sitting on the bedside, when Hanzo turned his attention back to you. And so he approached you cautiously, encased your cold hands into his own, and knelt down in front of you so you'd have nowhere else to look but him.

"(Y/N)," he began, "I'm so sorry. I'm responsible for all this. All this stress I'm feeling, all of the duties I'm doing, I could have handled the whole situation better. I was so uptight on meeting the high bars I've set for myself I didn't realize I was hurting people, that I was hurting you.

"Now I have spread the negativity to you. Now you're having nightmares because of all that's happening. I...I'm so sorry."

He tucked a matted lock back behind your ear and took up the spot beside you. There, he wrapped you in the warmth of his embrace and murmured calming words against your hair, and you in turn, lost yourself into this rare indulgence that you've been denied of for many weeks.

"I saw Kujiro in my dreams," you said out of the blue, voice still as soft as a feather. "He came back for me. He-he forced me to come with him to the Hanazawa palace just as he wanted me to back then. It all came back to me, it was so vivid. I was so scared. I really thought he would succeed in getting me."

You felt Hanzo tense beneath you at the mention of the blasted name, and you pulled away to look up at his face.

"He won't get to you," he said sternly, lightly pinching your chin in the hopes of soothing you. "I'll kill him first. Then I'll go to the yokai world, bring him back to this realm, then kill him again."

You chuckled, a wide smile adding a contrasting vibrance to the pallor on your tired face. Your cheeks pushed up to your dark-ringed eyes, and to Hanzo, he didn't think he'd seen a more beautiful sight in this time of distress.

"You're smiling again," he commented, flashing his own pearly whites.

"You'd really do that for me?" you asked, eyes twinkling with raw admiration.

"If only the gods permit it." He laughed, bringing your brows together as you continued your giggling fit. Then, you came down with deep sighs. "It's been too long," he added, caressing your cheeks with rough thumbs. "It's been too long for this darkness. I want to laugh with you again, just as we had before father died. I want to have a second chance at proving myself, that I can be that leader that everyone will look up to, and this time, I do not want to hurt anyone...especially you. I'm sorry for...for a while ago. I never meant to be so harsh."

"I'm sorry too," you said. "I shouldn't have pushed you like that. Though my intentions were good, I still hurt you. It's no excuse. I made you feel even more trapped than you already were."

"We both have." His grip on your hands tightened. "Oh, how much we still have to learn! About life, about the clan...about us. But though the chore seems cumbersome, I'm willing to learn all that there is."

"So do I," you acceded, feeling much more at peace after a few good laughs. "I want to make this work. I'm not going to let this fight hinder my feelings for you."

"I adore you very much." He kissed your brow and you could only revel in this romantic feeling fluttering in your gut. "My love, I pray that-"

There was a knock on the other side of the shoji screens, and after Hanzo granted the person permission to enter, the entrance parted, and a young staff member came in, holding a smart phone.

"My lord." He bowed. "Um...you have a call from your business associates, the one from the States. They want to know when you're available for the meeting. Is tomorrow a good time?"

After a thoughtful pause, Hanzo licked his chapped lips and replied, "Yes. We can meet up in the early evening tomorrow. I'll mail them further details."

"Of course, I'll tell them just that, my lord. Excuse me."

You trailed your eyes upon the young servant's person as he walked away, and then, you skated your gaze back up to the clan leader.

"You're not going to have the meeting in the morning?" you inquired with an eyebrow lifted.

"No."

"Why the change of plans? Usually you have meetings in the morning so you can cram two more later in the day."

"I figured I needed to catch up on my sleep and overall wellness. I mean, have you seen the rings around my eyes? I look like a zombie!

"And besides, they are the ones in need of myproducts. I guess it would be more than alright if I let them compromise a little."

You threw your head back, finding his little outburst hilarious. "I guess I look horrible as well. I haven't slept decently for the past few nights. Insomnia kicked in due to stress, so they said, and because of that, I'm often very exhausted during the day."

"Well, I'm pretty worn out also. If it's fine with you, we can go out, you know, spend the morning with each other, laze around for a while in the city."

"That would be lovely," you sighed, nuzzling into the heat of his garments. "I'd want that. Sounds like Genji has rubbed off on you."

"I haven't really talked to him that much ever since I became leader," the man hummed in thought. "I should check on him tomorrow, but for now, I say we should be getting some well deserved rest. Would you like to stay here? I take it that you went here in the first place because of privacy."

You nodded. "I did, and I actually preferred sleeping here tonight."

"Would it be fine if I join you? I don't think I can survive the journey to my quarters."

"The leader of the Shimada clan asking a servant girl for permission to stay in one of the rooms in his palace?" you teased. "My, what has the world come to?"

In response, Hanzo plopped himself down upon the fluffy mattress and pulled you down along with him, eliciting a short yelp from your throat. You landed on his chest, and you contemplated on staying in this very position with him through the night as you replenish yourselves.

And for the first time in a long while, the two of you fluttered your eyelids close to enter the forgotten realm of slumber, where you dreamed of nothing but happiness with the clan leader by your side.


	29. The Chrysanthemum Returns

In the eternal abyss of untinted soothing black, time was a thing of illusion, a trick the mind played upon the body to cement it down to what it has always known. So when the darkness parted with the light, all Hanzo could think of doing was bring a hand out to impede the morning rays from further blinding his eyes.

After a minute's time, the clan leader noticed a stabbing gelidity right on top where his heart beat. When he traced the source to be from underneath his gray kimono, his palms laid itself upon the top of your hand, and the man blushed when he felt you move your touch to where his broad shoulder ended.

You must have been mindlessly seeking warmth in your slumber, and keeping this realization in mind, the Shimada threw the comforter as best he could over your forms; even then, it was done rather haphazardly. His actions were limited as long as the weight of your head laid on the crook of his shoulder, as long as you had most of your limbs entangled with his.

It would be unfortunate if he disturbed you. You looked quite peaceful...he knew you were, though he couldn't quite see you.

At last he heard a groan from you, then a long content hum as you nuzzled further into the heat that emanated from your lover's gray fabric.

He could only chuckle as he placed a soft peck on your head and slowly propped himself up on his arms as to not disturb you.

"Are you cold, (Y/N)?"

In your stupor, you groggily fluttered an eyelid open, then two all at once, and with great effort you tilted your chin up to look at the handsome face of your waiting lover. But instead of replying with a clear, audible answer, you only muttered something under your breath and pressed yourself even closer to him, giving him a clear idea of what it was that you desired.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, wrapping an arm around your back to further secure you. "Don't worry, we don't have to get up so soon if you don't want to."

You groaned once more. "I feel so much better. I could get used to mornings like these."

Hanzo chuckled at your sentiment. "Well, I don't know how often my new schedule shall permit us to do so," he replied with an air of remorse in his voice. "But every moment I spend with you, I'll try to make it worthwhile."

"I have every plan of taking advantage of this day," you sighed, thoughtlessly caressing the bronze skin of his taut biceps, where your hand laid at the moment.

Your lover didn't seem to mind. If anything, your innocent gesture boosted his esteem, and he wondered if you'd appreciate it even more if he went shirtless for once.

Of course such thoughts were indecent in his eyes, and he quickly shook the thought away. He wouldn't let carnality win over his resolve, plus he didn't want to risk embarrassing himself before you.

What if you'd shy away once you saw his body? What if you didn't like how he looked?

Never has he asked himself these questions, and when he thought about them for the first time that moment, he broke out into a mild sweat.

"Hanzo," you called suddenly, shattering his train of thought.

"Yes?" His cool answer didn't betray his anxiety.

"Do you think we should invite Genji over for breakfast?"

"Well," he began, "I think that's a wonderful idea. That's so thoughtful of you, my love. Should we have it in the first balcony then? Or do you already have someplace in mind?"

"No, the balcony sounds wonderful, Hanzo." You were quick to agree. "But I say if we want to make the most out of this day, we better be off and prepare ourselves."

"I'm going to take a quick shower then," he acquiesced and sat up, effectively rolling your person off of him. He then tightened the hold of the gray obi around his waist and stood up to further straighten himself out, pivoting on his heels to face you fully once more. "I'll be in my quarters," he added. "Also, you're welcome to join me--I always make the water hot in cold mornings like these."

Your eyes widened like saucers, and you paused in your stretching session, arms in the air, as you registered the last of his statement.

"Lord Hanzo!" you screamed shrilly, turning beet red as you began to stumble on your words, "Nani wo kangaeteru no?! First the thirteen kids bit, now this not so subtle seduction? Y-you're such a tease...!"

You hardly cared that you were a stuttering fool as you grabbed for the nearest pillow and threw it at him.

Unfortunately, your indignity only heightened once you saw how your lover caught the soft projectile easily into his big hands; no doubt his lightning-fast reflexes have honed themselves from those long years of ninja training, and it's definitely worked wonders on him.

"You know where to find me," he said with a wink. "See you soon, my love."

And he catapulted the pillow right back, hitting you square in the face. As your muffled screams of anger rang throughout the halls, the clan leader was making his escape, his only response being the sound of his quick, fleeting footfalls and the added abundance of laughter.

***

Once you had come down from your high, you fixed yourself up to look presentable before your colleagues and proceeded to tidy up the space that you and your lover had utilized. Certain that the guest room looked the way it did as when you first entered it, you closed the screens behind you and made your way over to the second floor balcony, where the little arrangement was to be made. However, going past the open kitchen has sparked an idea across your mind, and you stopped by momentarily to scout the fridge with the intention of bringing some of the white cake Hanzo really liked over to the breakfast table.

You did promise to give him more of the particular dessert once he returned from the States. Thing was, you just never really found the opportunity to give it to him.

But you did then.

So with a proud grin lighting your face and careful strides guiding your excited feet, you set forth for your destination where, as expected, Hanzo was, already sitting comfortably in his seat with a red book in hand.

All at once, your smile dropped and lost its lovely vibrance.

"You're not bringing work here too, are you, Lord Hanzo?" you asked, trying to mask the dissatisfaction on your countenance and voice--to no avail.

"Ah, this?" the man inquired, lifting the faded leather book a little bit higher for you to see much more clearly. "Of course not. This is not germane to work...I'm simply reading my old book of Japanese folktales. It's been awhile since I read them, I've had this ever since I was a kid."

"Is it a collection?" you inquired, relief slamming down upon you like a tsunami that you couldn't help putting a palm to your thumping heart.

"Yes. You know, the usual stories children have been exposed to at school or during their childhood: Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, The Grateful Crane, The Snow Lady, The Shining Princess, Naruto Shipuuden-"

"Okay, hold on!" you interrupted, throwing your head back to laugh out loud without any sort of restraint holding you back. You only noticed your boisterousness once you saw Hanzo's brown gaze intent on you, mellowing down its usual sharpness at the sight of you losing it. "I'm sorry," you whispered with a blush, tucking a lock of stray hair back behind your ear. "But I'm pretty certain that Naruto Shipuuden isn't a folktale taught to children."

At this, he too, spared a laugh. "I'm only jesting. But it does amuse me just how strong and loud your laughter can get."

"Do I sound that bad?" You shrunk back, the blush on your face becoming more apparent.

"On the contrary," he began, clicking his tongue. "It's something I could get used to hearing every single day. I want you to be yourself whenever you're around me--no holding back."

"Really?" you asked. "But I remember just a few years ago, Genji told me a joke--I forget what it was about now--and it was so funny that I laughed so hard that I managed to catch your attention while you were training. Though you were far away, I clearly saw the expression you wore as you looked at me: You looked annoyed...and I was worried my not-so-lady like behavior peeved you off to the point that you'd deliberately ignore me every chance you get."

"Ah, yes. I remember now," Hanzo chuckled, nodding softly with a thoughtful glow on his face, his orbs shining with memory. "To tell you honestly, I was annoyed. I wanted to tell you that your undignifined laughter has disturbed the sanctity of these respectable grounds...but looking at it now with every bit of truthfulness, I wouldn't have had any complaints about it had it been I who told the joke. I guess I just really wanted you to act the way you naturally did whenever you were around Genji.

"I often got envious; I really wanted to get to know you better, and yet with my brother it seemed so easy for you to open up. So for the longest time, I've thought of various ways to get to know you better in ways that didn't seem too obvious. Then the bucket incident happened, I hired you as my personal assistant, and here we are: a young couple. I've never been happier--for you to be able to call me your boyfriend for others to hear--it's such a grand privilege, (Y/N)."

You smiled up at him, a wave of fierce possession swirling inside your chest, your gut, consuming your thoughts like wildfire.

You didn't want anybody else to experience this side of Hanzo apart from you. You didn't want a single soul to partake in this special bond that was only exclusive to the two of you.

Let the noblewomen keep their wealth, the queens their crowns!

I already have my heart's desire and it's all I'll ever want to keep.

"Now let's eat, shall we?" he hummed, disrupting your trance-like reflection.

"Oh, yes, of course!" you piped up, startling yourself with your own inattentiveness. But seconds later, you squinted your orbs down at the striking realization of a missing presence. "W-Where's Genji?"

"He said he already had breakfast," the Shimada replied, handing you a square plate. "I guess it's just us then--not that I'm complaining."

"Your brother's been very detached ever since Shimada-sama died. He rarely comes out of his room and if ever he does, he's usually out with friends. I'm afraid his grief has taken such a toll on him that he has forgotten how to function well. I dearly miss his smiles and antics with each day that passes. I wish we could all have our old Genji back, Lord Hanzo."

"(Y/N)," he sighed, holding your trembling hand. "Genji is a strong man. He'll know better than to ruin himself just because of this. He knows that we depend on him too. Don't worry, let's just give him his space: He himself will be the one to come talk to us like he used to once he's ready. We will have him back. Now come on, eat. Let's be merry in each other's company."

You smiled at his assurance and picked your chopsticks up as you eyed the mouth-watering, colorful options you had the privilege of having this morning: from sushi to tendon to sashimi to tonkatsu and a bunch more. The assistant palace cook brought the little decadent buffet up the spot, which would leave the impression that Tanaka-san was still recovering from Hanzo's robust assault.

To be honest, you expected such news. But you still feared for the man's life despite the main cook never being in any danger in the first place.

"Where do you want to go later?" Hanzo inquired, finally skating his brown orbs from the surface of his cluttered black plate back up to yours. "The mall? The arcade? The black market?"

"Actually," you began with a slight chortle. "I was hoping for a nice quiet walk inside the city park. Is that too boring?"

"I think it's just what we need to relax." He smiled. "With my busy schedule as leader ahead of me, I don't think I need any more excitement in my life to tire me out. Sometimes it's not about pressing harder onto the gas that matters; you have to slow down once in a while to appreciate the view on the road."

You nodded, slurping in a long strand of ramen noodle, and the two of you continued to spend the rest of your dovish morning in peace--if not in each other's arms.

At the moment the two of you lounged in the clan leader's quarters and watched a movie to further kill the hours until it was finally time to head out for the state park for that walk you've been looking forward to ever since awhile ago.

However, in the middle of the movie's climax, your face contorted itself into one of confusion as your ears picked up an immaterial jingle that clearly didn't come out of the movie's soundtrack. Before you could stop yourself, you snapped your head to the side where Hanzo was, and you found him already fumbling his hands all over his draped person, knowing very well that the strange noise was coming from him, or more specifically, from the cellphone beneath his kimono.

"Hanzo, do you have to take that?" you inquired, grabbing the remote control to pause the film for him.

"Ah, yes," he replied, finally fishing his device out and eyeing the unrecognized number that plastered itself upon the blaring screen with raw annoyance. "Don't worry, this will be quick, I promise."

"Alright. I'll just wait for you and-"

"No, it's fine. I've already watched this more than twice," Hanzo said readily, having one foot out the entrance to avoid any unnecessary waste of time as much as possible. It was a pain, having to watch as you endured your disappointment with a mask of nonchalance for his sake.

Why was it such a hassle with him--the simple commitment of always making you happy? It was as if there was no instance with him that couldn't have you either crying, hurting, or just simply feeling bad altogether.

He just wanted to have a smooth, simple romantic relationship with the woman of his dreams!

Was that really so much to ask?!

Hanzo grumbled in frustration as the opportunity to think of such a thing in the split second that he had to press the phone against his ear sprang up, but once he heard the voice speak on the other side of the line, the clan leader froze. There was something about it all that seemed too familiar, but the man couldn't quite put it down. It was all like a forgotten childhood dream, a lingering presence.

"Who is this?" he demanded tersely, gruffly.

"Ah yes, you might have remembered me from last time," the stranger answered back with a gleeful chuckle and continued, "I'm Saotama Karasuno. I was the official that came into your household a month ago, remember? I'll be coming over tomorrow with the results of the DNA test like I said before I left."

"So...it's true then?" Hanzo gulped, running a hand down the back of his head, and he made certain that his volume was low enough that only his confidential caller could pick up the words. "(Y/N) is the lost princess?"

"I can't have that delicate information transmitted out on the line, Shimada-san. But know that it is crucial that we see her tomorrow. That is all, good day."

"We?" Hanzo's voice shot up without intention. "Who's coming with you? The bodyguards I take it?"

"Actually, there's another important figure coming with me."

Hanzo held his breath as he felt the whole world pausing around him, accompanying his anticipation as he sat on the edge of his seat.

Then Karasuno's voice shot out with the sharpness of steel, unforgiving and cruel.

"The emperor's coming with me, Shimada-sama. He insists on seeing his niece, and I am only a lower official. I am powerless to do anything against his will. So I suggest you all prepare yourselves."


	30. Taken

"So you're the Hanzo Shimada?" The emperor asked, his thirty foot frame easily towering over the clan leader's much smaller form.

In the shadow of Japan's divine leader, Hanzo did the unimaginable and fidgeted, eyes darting sideways just so he wouldn't have to look up at the monarch's burning scrutiny.

"Yes," he replied nonetheless, trying to keep his spine as straight as it could be. "That would be me."

But despite Hanzo's greatest attempts at exuding confidence, the emperor still managed to see through the poor facade like thin mist, and he rolled his eyes to the side. "Are you really the best that my niece can do? There are so many worthy contenders out there that are willing to die for her hand. Are you even willing to lay your life for her, Mr. Shimada?"

"You know I am, your excellency. And what may my other competitors have that I don't? What makes me less worthy for the hand of your niece?"

"Well, marrying her would certainly be good for your business now, won't it, Mr. Shimada?"

"My clan is already prosperous as it is. I do not need her name to add to my fortune. I only want to support her and cherish her forever."

"Well, that's a shame." The emperor clicked his tongue and his robes billowed with a loud woosh when he snapped his body back to pace away. "I know it's a feat nowadays, but don't you think a marriage that only lasts until the husband reaches thirty years old is a waste of a perfectly good relationship? If my niece were to marry someone else, say your brother, she may just get the chance to celebrate her golden anniversary."

"H-How did you know about the curse?" Hanzo's pupils shrunk to peas as he took a shaky step back despite their already satisfactory distance apart.

However, the emperor only laughed as he took a much bigger step forward, shaking the empty ground beneath. "Ha! Do you really think such a big secret can be contained forever? And how is Talon working out for you? Have they already given you definite answers?"

"They'll get there," the Shimada replied. "I have utmost trust in them."

"And if they fail?" the other challenged hotly.

"Then I shall find another way. I'll risk everything," Hanzo promised. "I'll risk everything if it means I'll get to live a happy life with your niece, your highness."

"Happiness was never meant for you ever since the day you were born into this world. You know that, don't you Hanzo?"

"I...I..."

"Well? What do you say, Hanzo?"

"..."

"Hanzo?" The tone of his voice lightened, and it brought a little bit of comfort for the Shimada to start breathing properly again.

He blinked, seeing a blur of still water before him, and as quickly as it had appeared, the blackness returned.

"Hanzo?"

"Hanzo."

"Hanzo!" you cried out, placing a warm palm upon the back of his calloused hand. "Are you alright? You were zoning out again."

In that instant the man jerked back on his seat, his orbs catching blurs of green and gray from the trees and buildings that stood about the park's circle. The emperor that loomed over him seemed to have disappeared, and the dark atmosphere that once engulfed him opened up into this bright environment filled with blithe vibes and vibrant flora. He calmed himself then, and in the process attempted to comfort your own worries.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," he muttered, placing his other hand above yours and giving them a light squeeze. "I really am. I guess the environment's just too serene is all."

"Is this about the meeting? Do you have to go now, Lord Hanzo?" You carefully retracted your hands back to yourself.

"I cancelled the meeting." He frowned, slumping his shoulders forward. "I told them that we'd have it two days after today instead."

You gasped. "And they were okay with that?"

"To appease them, I sent them mail saying that there were flaws with our old plans. I told them I'd give them the new procedures by then."

"Huh..." You started to smile. "It's almost as if you and Genji switched places." You leaned down onto his shoulder with a soft sigh. "Are you sure you're still the one I gave my heart to?"

"Of course." He chuckled, kissing the downy top of your head as he caressed your shoulder with his thumb. "And I should like to keep it that way."

"Then you don't need to worry about a thing."

The two of you decided to remain on the bench for a little bit longer, maybe thirty more minutes of placidity amongst the occasional bikers and the calm orange lighting that resembled hovering fireflies. But the simple splendor of one of Hanamura's best parks kept you glued on the spot for more than an hour; not only that but the warmth that seeped into your body from Hanzo's intimate contact battled the drafts and chills as dusk quickly approached without so much of your notice, providing for a pure romantic atmosphere.

Having this man beside you...it was as good as having a million dollars at your disposal. Never have you thought of finding such fulfillment in the more austere things in life, and yet here you were: wishing for nothing else than to stay in the strong arms that wrapped you close.

You sighed once more. "I'm glad you're here with me," you blurted out of the blue.

"So am I," he replied, slightly taken by your sudden utterance of sentiment. "I wish we'd have more days like these. I don't want you to ever part from my side."

"You leaving me worries me more, Lord Hanzo." You giggled, running a hand down the front of his simple white shirt. "You look really good in casual."

"Really?" he piped up, hiding a triumphant grin at seeing your obvious liking to his change of wardrobe. At the moment he had on a plain cotton white shirt that snugly hugged his top, faded jeans, and a pair of gray running shoes: a style that would totally leave those who knew him for the longest time to be scratching the top of their heads in utter confusion.

Who could this guy be?

Before they left, the workers believed him to be another one of Genji's libertine friends, until they really squinted their eyes and put adequate effort into recognizing the sharp brown eyes, the prominent nose, and the ever present aura of a stern commander--the last of which lightening up at the sight of you in your simple yukata.

"Yes. It's refreshing to see, not that I don't like you in your more traditional preference. You seem to look great in whatever clothes you wish to wear." You laughed before muttering under your breath, "Lucky."

However he heard you nonetheless, and he let off his own bark of amusement. "You flatter me. Every time you're near me I feel myself smiling all the time." He gave you a solemn gaze, then a slight nod. "Thank you for this."

"You do the same for me. Now I have second thoughts of moving away and parting from you."

"Then don't. Worry not, you can still work for the clan, and we'll care well for you."

"Lord Hanzo, knowing you, you'd probably just assign me to wipe a vase and call it a day."

"It's an honorable job," he coaxed. "Vases are important things that add beauty in my household."

One more round of laughter, and Hanzo decided for the two of you to go ahead and have an early dinner before retiring back to the palace. He mentioned that there was a good restaurant nearby, one that was only a block away from where the meeting was supposed to be held. So you two got your derrieres off the smooth wooden surface of the park bench and decided to just go over to the destination on foot. Because the place was a good distance away from the park, you were certain to build up an appetite by the time you set foot in the establishment.

However, unbeknownst to your lover, the frenetic gleam that testified your delectation with him back at the park dimmed the longer the two of you had to walk to this restaurant. It wasn't so much as the length of the travel that bothered you--oh no--nor was it the prospect of exhaustion; rather it was the subtle aura of restlessness the Shimada has been letting off ever since he came back from answering a mysterious number on his cellphone. The constant zoning out moments were the icing on the cake!

From your years of serving under the clan at close proximity with Hanzo, you knew for a fact that it would take a lot to daunt and intimidate the man--it sounded like an impossible feat even!

So seeing him act this way, so unfocused and beffudled, as opposed to his usual alert convention was concerning to say the least.

Whatever this new conflict was, it came like a hurricane: unexpected as it was unforgiving. You could only pray that Hanzo could survive the storm, and you prayed for courage to bear the hardships that were bound to soon follow.

Hanzo is a strong man. I have faith in him.

I know he can overcome whatever troubles him now.

***

Talking about your suspicions certainly wouldn't help either two of you: Hanzo brought it upon himself to keep his troubles to himself and you were certain he wasn't going to crack just because you became his girlfriend. You weren't going to head anywhere with conversations as such, and though you expected that, it still disappointed you that the Shimada was just as unwilling to tell you his woes as anybody else.

Shouldn't you have at least an exclusive advantage in all this?

But as elusive as Hanzo was, he was just as oblivious to your own disquietude. That night he laid awake on his futon as tried to find for ways in the recesses of his powerful mind--ways to cope for when you'll soon be taken away from him.

The haughty taunts of the emperor in his early reveries crept back into his tired head and blared in his ears. Amidst the ringing Hanzo heard himself think, an inner soul telling him that the world won't be over just because you were gone.

Foolish.

Tightening at the thought, his chest ached and his lungs refused to draw air. He slowly fell into slumber without his knowing and before he realized it, the rays of a new morning jolted him awake.

Hanzo ignored the dull throb of fatigue wracking his temples and got himself ready to meet the rest of his staff downstairs. To his surprise, a familiar yet unforeseen presence stood before him the moment he opened the shoji screens apart.  
The neon green tips that colored dark spiky locks moved in sync as the young master rocked on his heels and parted his mouth to utter a simple "good morning".

"Genji?" Hanzo inquired, eyes squinting for a split second to make certain that the person standing in front of him truly was his brother in the flesh. "Well, this is a surprise. I haven't seen you in such a long while I was worried you did something disabling to yourself."

"I was just trying to cope, that's all."

"Well are you fine now? Are you alright? (Y/N) and I have been wanting to go to your room but we figured it would be best to leave you alone. I hope I made the correct decision of leaving you to yourself."

"Yeah, I'm okay now, thanks. So, uh, watcha doin'?" the younger of the two inquired, warming up his nape with the palm of his hand.

"I'm going downstairs for breakfast. I had a feeling this morning you'd finally come with," Hanzo replied, crossing both arms over his chest.

"I will." Genji smiled and mirrored his brother's actions. But before long, his grin faltered and he cocked his head to the side, followed by a little glare that disappeared with a simple question: "Is something wrong, aniki? You look distracted."

"Maybe because I just woke up, Genji," Hanzo said with a roll of his brown eyes. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I don't let things get to me."

"That's exactly it: something's got to you."

"No, um, I just miss father. That's all." Hanzo licked his dry lips and tried to assure the both of them that it was so with a slight nod of the head.

As if that was any good.

All it really did was throw Genji off for a little bit for him to cease with his inquiries, but deep down the man still held his doubts close to his chest, and the mistrust showed itself on the place where it was most obvious. Genji's countenance calmed a bit, and he decided to hold his tongue and wait instead for when the opportunity for confrontation presented itself.

"Let's go get breakfast-"

"Lord Hanzo!" There was a shout coming from below, and the frantic pattering of bare feet followed. "Lord Hanzo!"

"Ayato..." the clan leader hissed under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to keep his annoyance from cracking through the surface of his red face.

"Lord Hanzo-!'

"What is it, Ayato?" Hanzo finally burst, eyes burning holes at the young, approaching envoy. "What is it this time?"

The young lad contemplated on hesitating, but after seeing just how volatile his master's patience was becoming, he spurted all of what he had to say out in the open. "There's a guy out there. His name is Saotama Karasuno. And-and the emperor's with him! The emperor himself!" Ayato said the last part with a frantic shrill in his whispered voice. He looked like he was about to faint! "What do we do, Lord Hanzo?"

"The emperor?" Genji asked, wide eyed. "What business would he have being here in our small province?"

He glanced his gaze over to Hanzo's, expecting a similar reaction of some sort, but instead all that he found was an ashen face, one that suggested fear, one that suggested that an expected omen had taken form into reality.

Did Hanzo somehow knew the emperor was coming today?

"Oh, and they asked specifically for one of our servant girls, (Y/N)."

"What?" The confusion only kept building on Genji's part to the point that it slipped his head how his older brother wasn't questioning any of this sudden situation in the slightest.

"They're waiting," Ayato added. "Let's go, my lords."

In the end all that the two brothers could do was go along as their feet took over their persons, walking forth with the memory of the place to guide them in their shock and daze.

Reaching downstairs, Hanzo's stomach lurched once he saw you, the light of his life, seemingly constricted by the arms of who could only be Japan's sovereign leader. The old man was clearly more than overjoyed, with his rising lips pushing the cheeks up the bottom of his eyes.

You, on the other hand, stilled as adrenaline took over and overwhelmed your systems to the point that all the mobility you were capable of were limited to just little nudges and slight squirmings. Your hands dance above the back of the emperor, unsure if you were even allowed to lay a palm on him, even when the kimono on his person was just as simple and ordinary as everyone else's.

"I've searched for you for so long," he sighed, exhaling to signify the expunging of a big burden that clutched his heart for almost three decades. "I never thought I'd get the chance to see you again and yet here you are: alive and well just as they said you'd be. Thank the heavens!"

"U-uh," you stuttered, not entirely decisive on which one of the many thoughts you wanted to say out loud.

"I'm sorry," he then said. "I know that this is a shock to you, and you're probably wondering why the emperor is here--why I am here." Then his volume lowered to a whisper as a strong sense of disbelief seized him once more. "Well, it's a long story, and I'm eager to hear your side: how you ended up here in this humble province, how your life has been...if you remember your parents?"

To his dismay a shadow loomed on your face and you shook your head as you looked down on your bare feet.

"As is expected," the emperor said. "But you were so young at the time, I didn't really expect you to have any recollection of the past."

"D-Do you know my parents, your majesty?" You bit your lip, knowing very well how forward you were being. But your curiosity got the better of you, and you were desperate for any answers concerning your forgotten life.

"Know them?" he exclaimed with a raspy laugh. "Your mother was my sister! We were family."

"Wait, so you came all the way here because you thought I'm the late princess' daughter?"

"You are my niece," he insisted, and he called forth for Karasuno with a jerk of a bony chin. "Overwatch did the DNA test which proves that you are related to me--that you were the daughter of my late sister."

The emperor presented before you a crisp black envelope and beckoned for you to open and see the private document that will testify to every claim that spilled from his lips. "But Princess Kisaragi...she-"

"-died in a car crash along with her husband, yes. I know, I was there. To be honest I thought you went down with them...and all those years I wondered for countless nights if what happened truly was an accident or...something sinister entirely."

"I..." you tried coming up with a senseful reply, but all that happened was a buck of the knees and a painful warmth spreading across your chest. "I...I think I need to sit down."

Immediately, Hanzo was behind you, holding your arms to steady your sagging weight as he guided you to sit on the nearest seat in the living hall.

"Do you want some water?" he offered, already darting his eyes to find Ayato and order him to do just that.

"N-No, I just...wow, this is such a shock to me. I mean," you motioned for the envelope in your trembling hand. "I've always been a servant girl, and now I'm related to the emperor- the emperor himself! I...I have a lot of questions."

"I know it's a lot to take in," your uncle said, taking a cautious step forward. "Which is why I think it would be best if you come back to the palace with me."

"The Imperial Palace?" You felt your heart rise up to your throat. "In Tokyo?"

"Yes. It was once your home, and it's calling for you again, Haruka."

"It's (Y/N)," you corrected. "It's the name I grew up with, your majesty."

"Would you prefer for me to call you that instead?"

"Well, y-you may call me however you want, your majesty," you answered, and you felt your head dip down to bow.

"Please." Your uncle came forth to stop you with a gentle palm on the shoulder. "There's no need for that. And since you're obviously so used to the name they've given you, I shall bring it upon myself to adjust and cease with calling you Haruka."

"Your majesty, there's no need to burden yourself-"

"Call me uncle," he insisted, and he let off a sincere grin. "So what do you say, (Y/N)? I'll take care of everything so all you have to do is just pack your things and go back to the palace with me. Your cousins are eager to meet you."

"You mean the Crown prince and your younger son, your- I mean uncle?" you smiled sheepishly.

"Yes. And I promise that all the questions you have about your past will be answered to the best of my abilities, and no harm shall fall upon you this time."

"But," you began, head turning over to seek for the face of your lover, the clan leader, ashen yet stern. The emperor followed your gaze as you continued, "I can't leave the Shimada palace. This is my home, uncle. And...my heart is here."

A flash of understanding shone through the emperor's dull orbs. "I see." He nodded solemnly. "You're the clan leader I've been hearing about in Hanamura, aren't you?"

Without a second wasted, Hanzo took a big step forward and bowed low from the waist.

"That would be me, your majesty...unless of course the people still refer to my father as the head."

"I heard of his recent passing. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, your majesty," the two brothers both said in unison, and they bowed even lower.

"I would also like to thank you for taking such good care of my niece in all these years. She looks wonderful."

You blushed, and you turned back to face the emperor. "Uncle?"

"What is it, (Y/N)?" the old man prompted cordially.

"Um...do you think I could have some time to think this through? See if I really would want to go back to Tokyo with you? I mean, as of the moment I am still in shock and I don't really think I can make a good decision in this state. All I'm asking for is just a little bit of time...uncle."

Karasuno and the emperor met eye to eye and the lower official could only shrug his shoulders in answer to your request. He was in no place to impede the decision of the emperor, who was more than overjoyed to hear your willingness to change heart.

"Of course, whatever you think will help you best. And just how long would this little bit of time be?"

You started to fiddle with your fingers. "Um...a week? If-if it isn't too much to ask, uncle."

"My dear, one week is but a tiny price to pay if it means having your peace of mind living with your family." The emperor smiled, standing to his full height, and seeing this, Karasuno mirrored the action of the old leader and fixed the crookedness of his glasses as he straightened out the creases on his gray suit.

"I'll take my leave now," he added, turning to Hanzo and Genji. "Thank you again, Master Shimada for everything your clan has done for my niece in the years of my long absence. I'll be forever grateful."

"Your niece is very precious to me, your majesty." Hanzo bowed low for the second time that day. "And I'll continue to look out for her until the day you'll come back for her."

"Of course. I'll see to it that you'll be rewarded for your kindness-"

"There's no need to, your majesty." Genji chuckled nervously, waving his palms about to halt the emperor from wording his generous offer. "(Y/N) was like a sister to me, and we made her part of the family even when we were still children. We took care of her because, well, she was special-- and to some of us, a whole lot more."

Hanzo's alabaster skin warmed into a beet red, and yet he didn't attempt to deny nor chide his younger brother's subtle implications. For it was true-- you were very dear to him.

"I'm confident that under your care, I'll find her to be well in one week's time," your uncle chuckled before he then laid a soft palm on your tense shoulder. "Take care of yourself, my dear. I really do hope you'll give us a chance at knowing you as we should have many many years ago."

"It's all still very surreal to me," you replied, "but out of respect for you, I'll do my hardest to understand and process all this...uncle."

"As will I," he assured. "And Master Shimada-"

Hanzo's eyes shot open as the sudden regard startled him. "Y-Yes, your majesty?"

The emperor smiled fondly, not a glint of hostility whatsoever visible in his bister orbs. "Don't look so dreadful. I promise to let her visit every once in a while."

He gave a playful, knowing wink, and you and your lover could only stand there in embarrassment as Genji ran his hands through his green hair.

"Seems like you need to put some work on your tough leader persona, aniki. Next thing you know, the emperor will be reading you like an open book: clear and bare."

Hanzo could only sigh as he hid his burning face with the curtain that was his black hair.

"Please shut up, Genji."


	31. Rain

"Lord Hanzo, I don't know how to take this all in," you whispered, unwitting to the lowness of your volume as you continued to stare at the crisp paper you took out from the black envelope Karasuno gave you at the behest of the emperor--or as you've come to find out, your uncle.

"The shock will pass eventually," your lover assured just as quietly as he wrapped your body in a soft embrace. As of the moment, the two of you spent the remaining darker hours of that fateful day in his quarters, and you blessed the stillness for providing the tranquility your head badly needed. Still, even with the serenity of the ambience, all the information of awhile ago proved hard to be swallowed down and registered.

"What do you think I should do? With the emperor's invitation to go to Tokyo with him?" you asked, seeking for an answer in the warmth of Hanzo's body. "I've...I've never been out of Hanamura. I've never known anything besides Hanamura--and now I'm asked to go to the Imperial Palace!"

"It is quite intimidating to think about." Hanzo nodded, but the blank look on his face remained, contradicting his supposed sentiments on your turmoil.

"Is there something wrong?" you inquired instead, noticing his shortness of breath, his whitening visage.

"I...no," he denied readily, shaking his head. "It's fine. I'm fine. What matters is you now: You're the one caught up in this sudden predicament."

"That's not to say that you can't be in one either." You laid a palm above the fist on his lap and sighed, "I love you, Hanzo. Please don't push me away; tell me what's wrong."

"It's just that--" the clan leader immediately began, blurting out the suffocating turmoil that grasped him as he stood up with a burst and paced towards one of the open windows. "You'll be leaving."

You blinked twice, hoping the silence will beckon him to continue. "I...is that all?"

"Should there be a more qualifying reason?" he asked back, pivoting on his heel to face you once more.

"I mean, Lord Hanzo...I can still visit-"

"How can you be so casual about this?" he interrupted with a defeat that was just too obvious to simply dismiss. "We're going to be apart, and we won't be able to see each other every time we feel alone. I thought you felt the same way the moment the emperor offered you that option. I know I sound so immature and childish at the moment and it is unacceptable and I apologize for it, but..."

He stopped and gave off a sigh to muster his bearings.

"I'm just going to miss you very much, and I know that the days will be hard to get through. However this time, I won't have my ray of sunshine to cheer me up and keep me sane."

You had to keep in a smile; you couldn't let him realize that you find this side of your lover very much endearing. It wasn't the proper time, especially when he sounded like he'd choke on his own words any moment then.

"I'm not too keen on parting from you either; parting from all I've ever known to something I've only caught glimpses of in my wildest imaginations," you continued on a much more earnest note. "I meant it every time I say I love you, Lord Hanzo. But I'm just not as somber as you would expect me to be because, well, I know that time will pass by quickly and soon enough...I'll get to be with you again. Do you recall how I used to be in your place once you made the announcement of going to the States? Well here you are now."

"Well, yes but," he stammered, "I don't have an emperor uncle who might make a decree for me to stay within his palace's keep and make me marry a rich lord to be his honorable nephew in law."

"Lord Hanzo, you're exaggerating," you chuckled. "And I prefer being Lady over Princess any day."

"You mean it?" Your words seemed to light a spark of hope in Hanzo's eyes.

"Well, I'm not entirely qualified for either, but...yes. You know what I mean." You laughed.

"Don't marry any of your suitors." He dropped his voice down to a whisper as he leaned in, nearing your face. "I'm certain they're all going to be ugly. They aren't even fit to be standing in your presence."

"What?" you burst out loudly, the air cut from your lungs as your signature laugh tore through the once still ambience. Your lover's eyes widened for a second, but once you pressed on with your giggling fit, he fondly shook his head and succumbed to the infectious sound, sparing a laugh himself.

"I don't know," you sighed. "I mean, growing up I've always found Lord Kiku quite attractive."

"Kiku? Kiku of the Motogana Clan? That man barely has any hair on his body--and his left eye is a little bit higher than his right."

"Oh please, it's almost unnoticeable."

"I bet you his girlfriend broke up with him because he was a terrible kisser."

"No." You waved a finger to his face. "His girlfriend broke up with him because she didn't share...the same romantic sentiments with him."

Hanzo lifted a brow. "Meaning?"

"She was lesbian." You deadpanned. "I'm surprised you don't know this stuff, and you're supposedly the guy who goes out a lot."

"No, that's Genji," he corrected you. "But speaking of going out, how about we head out once more and have a stroll in the park? You know, one last time before you leave. And last I checked, you don't really have that much luxury left at your disposal. So how about it, hm? Tonight?"

"That..." you began with a pause, then with a smile.

"That is a lovely idea. I'm onboard."

***  
The park was bathed in a blanket of faded purple as dusk settled in, bringing forth colder winds and beckoning the crickets to start their singing. Night came by in a snap shortly afterwards and little glowing spheres of orange dusted the tranquil place like fireflies, illuminating the ornamental vegetation that was second to none. Still scattered about were people who enjoyed taking advantage of the outdoors without having to sacrifice facing the burning wrath of the high sun, and as they found solace in this shade, they went about doing their business as some would do in the day time: strolling, buying food from nearby stores, feeding the ducks, walking the dogs, and as for the two of you--sitting down on a park bench on top of a small hill that overlooked most of the activities happening on the place below.

The place was private, with the back surrounded by a dense clusters trees, assuring no quiet entrance. Though hidden, it still made the two of you feel very involved with every individual present at the park.

Momentarily, Hanzo stroked the expanse of your hair upon your back as you leaned most of your weight upon his side, resting your head on the crook between his shoulder and neck. You sighed, and the simple action didn't go unnoticed. You felt your lover shift from under you, and you glanced up to pay him as much heed as you could.

"What are you thinking of, my love?" he asked, chapped lips brushing against the top of your head.

"It's about the emperor's offer," you hummed before rubbing your chilly sleeved arms up and down with your warmer palms. "I've made up my mind."

"And?" He pressed on with a waver in his voice. "What's your settling?"

You leaned further into his touch, and you never felt a man held more tightly than then.

"I'm going to Tokyo," you said in a whisper, almost regretting the revelation the very moment you uttered the four simple words, for you could sense the very second his heart broke in half...and you didn't even have to look up to his face to see the despair unravel.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, no--there's nothing to forgive," he said in return, forcing a smile and managing a light chuckle. Then, sighing deeply, he sagged his wait against the slanting backrest of the bench. "I understand that you desire to know more about yourself--what you should have been, and what you are entitled to. Anyone I could think of would jump to the opportunity if given a chance, and who am I to be your keeper?"

"I don't want you to think that you played no part in making this decision, Lord Hanzo."

"I know it's harder on your part." He gulped. "I foresaw it, my sakura. There's no need to burden yourself with explanation--" the clan leader grabbed at your hand. "I still have a few days left with you, and no one can stop me from taking full advantage of it."

"Well, how do you plan on doing just that?" you asked, amused, lifting a hand up and brushing your fingers lightly against the thickness of his nape.

He shuddered a little, and you smirked.

You've hit a weak spot.

"First of all, we'll do all the things you've been wanting to do but never had the chance to because of your hectic schedule."

"Alright. That was oddly specific-"

"What was it again? Sky diving? Go to a petting zoo?"

"Baking, Hanzo," you said incredulously with a laugh. "I just wanted us to bake together."

"You know I'm not very good at it--I've never really had the chance to actually try it out for myself," The Shimada stammered, putting his own palm where your fingers had just brushed themselves against. "It's going to be a bumpy ride for you--teaching a fish to walk."

"You're Hanzo Shimada," you coaxed. "You can do anything if you put your mind to it. You were a prodigy after all."

"In fighting," he clarified. "Look, if the pastries look like barf and end up tasting ten times worse, it's going to be on you."

"I'll take that risk," you sighed fondly.

"You really are something else, aren't you?" He lifted a brow.

"So are you."

"Heh...why don't we head back home and continue our discussions there? I heard before we left that Tanaka-san is going to make something special tonight."

"Oh?" you piped up as you both stood. "Well I'm onboard with that too."

"Hmm...." he hummed with a smile and walked down the grassy path with your shoulders in his arm. "Come, I've already called for the car to bring us back."

The moment he stepped one foot out before him, you felt his knees wobble, and before you could even think about asking him what was wrong, Hanzo collapsed onto the ground, barely having the strength to keep himself up on all fours.

"Hanzo!" you cried out, quickly falling onto your knees to see if he had sustained any injury at all. "Hanzo, what's wrong-?!"

"It's nothing," he groaned out and grabbed your approaching wrist. "I'm fine."

"You just fell down for no reason!" you chided. "Explain that."

"It must have been the cold. I don't know...perhaps I just momentarily lost control over my own body."

"Are you sure you're not ill? Maybe you don't even know you have an ailment."

"I feel fine now, (Y/N). Let's go back to the palace."

"Alright," you said reluctantly. "If you are certain that you're fine."

Though he said it was no big deal--and to most maybe it really wasn't--he couldn't siphon the worry out of your system: Your hand was on guard the whole time after that. You expected your lover to fall, to become unconscious, or to see something double. You prepared yourself to catch him, and your eyes would scan the entirety of his person every five seconds.

But true to his word, the both of you made the journey downhill where the car was waiting without any further stumbles down the road. Relief came to you in small trickles, and though it was very unlikely that the dread would just disappear overnight, you were able to breathe more comfortably the nearer the vehicle approached the palace. If anything bad were to happen, help would be near; everything would be under control.

"Ach..." You heard a low growl rumbling from beside you. For a moment you dismissed it as a fragment of your tired mind, but once the alarming instance of awhile ago made its way back into your head, you thought twice and focused your gaze on the man.

The various carlights streaming in through the windows highlighted the angles of his person, and thanks to that you could clearly discern the clan leader, his face contorted in pain as he plastered a tense hand on his stilling chest.

"Ngh..." he huffed, his shoulders hunching even lower.

"Hanzo?" You were scared out of your wits then. "Hanzo!"

Hearing your voice the driver turned his eyes over his shoulder and mirrored the grave expression painted on your face.

"Is everything alright, my lord?"

"Turn your eyes back on the road, Neji," Hanzo chided, still struggling with the vice grip that clutched the entirety of his chest.

"Hanzo, you better tell me what's wrong!" you pleaded, more admonishing than anything.

"Nothing...it's nothing-"

"Hanzo, when I see an old man falling on the ground, the last thing I'm going to assume is that he wanted to take a nap!" you said with a stern gaze. "We're bringing you to the hospital."

"No, t-they can't help me-"

"Is it the curse again?" you inquired, lowering your volume so the driver couldn't hear that well. "Is it back?"

"It's much too soon...there's usually an annual gap to this."

"Don't worry." You pressed your lips tight and lifted a hand up. "I'll heal you."

"No!" Hanzo shot up without a second wasted and grabbed your wrist, crying out more vehemently than he intended. "Don't...! Y-you'll get sick again, remember what happened to you before? I mean, I don't know if they're related but remember when you fell sick before? It must have taken quite a toll on your body."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"I said no, (Y/N)." His hold on your wrist was tight and unmoving. "I don't want you putting yourself in harm's way solely for my sake."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" you shot back. "Let you die?"

"It's a better alternative."

"Lord Hanzo!"

"Fine," he groaned. "If it will ease your worrying, I'll let the clinic have a go at checking me for any ailments."

"You better," you sighed in defeat. "I can't leave Hanamura for Tokyo with you like this."

"And go against the Emperor's way?" he asked. "We still have seven more days, surely I'll recover by then."

"You worry me so much... sometimes I feel like someone could just slip you away from me any moment now, and all I'm going to be left with are memories of you and me."

Hanzo was ready to retort when he noticed just how much clearer your eyes have become. Looking closer, he saw that the brim of your eyes were lined with much moisture, and in return he held his tongue instead of going through with a repartee. He knew you only meant well...but he simply couldn't afford having you go your way and endangering youself in the end.

Nor could he tell you the truth as to why that is.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I never meant to bring you any pain."

"It's just..." you sighed, reluctantly laying a palm down on his lap. "Just promise me that you won't try to hide anything that's troubling you from me. I'm just looking out for you. I can't help worrying for your sake, even when it is overdue. When we entered this relationship together, your fights have become my fights and I became more aware of your hardships than when we were only friends. Please, don't push me away, Lord Hanzo. Let me help you, for you have been so kind to me in all of my years."

"My love," he began, but all of his thoughts ceased pouring out through his paling lips as you suddenly fell on top of him.   
"(Y/N)-!"

He gripped your arms to lift you off of him for fear that you had gone unconscious, but the prodding of your fingers digging further into the meat of his back stopped him in his tracks, and he knew well that you were awake.

"Just...let me have this," you whispered.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you, (Y/N)..." you heard him chuckle from above you, but as of the moment, you didn't feel like sharing his little ray of joy. You remained somber, and you continued to cling on to him for the vain sake of trying to still time; stilling this very moment.

You completely drowned in the comfort of his heat that you failed to notice the quickening pitter-patter of the little water droplets raining down on the windows, or that the car suddenly stopped in its tracks, or that moments after that the driver turned to you once more just to say that the vehicle had a flat tire. Grabbing an umbrella, Neji even offered to walk the two of you to the palace which was only a couple blocks away.

But you paid no heed to all of it.

And to your surprise, neither did Hanzo.

"Call someone to fix the tire here if you have to, Neji," you heard your lover say before you felt him caressing your back and combing his fingers through your hair. "We're not going anywhere. My beloved is tired, I hope you understand."

"No worries, my lord." Neji assured readily. "We'll try to find a way out of this predicament in a flash!"

"Take your time, Neji." The clan leader smiled. "Don't rush for the sake of efficiency. Call me when it's all done."

"Of course, my lord."

***  
As soon as Neji had gone outside to properly connect with a utilitarian professional, Hanzo squirmed a little on his spot, just a little shift that you almost didn't notice.

"(Y/N)," he said huskily, mirroring the gray of the weather outside.

"Yes, Lord Hanzo?" You lifted your head up, placing your chin on the top of his chest.

He didn't say anything after that, instead he cupped both of your jaws in his hands and brought you up to encase your lips in his.

The first sound he got out from your throat was a muffled mewl, and once he had set most of your weight upon his lap, he leaned back, letting the back of his head rest against the window to his right. You were surprised with just how efficiently answered discreetly he had managed to maneuver you considering your busy state, but nonetheless you decided to never question it and instead focus your attention on the one that truly mattered: him.

The man gently squeezed your waist, where his hands laid, and he slowly trailed up, rubbing his touch in his circles, that is, until he registered the screaming in his head, telling him that it would be of everlasting shame if his hands continued their journey upwards. You caught wind of his sudden cessation and opened your eyes--rather annoyed in the slightest, finding a red-faced yakuza leader. And what Hanzo saw in the color of your orbs, reflecting the numerous dots of city lights outside, had his chest swelling in adoration. Glazed with ardor, your eyes shone with a glow he couldn't mistake as something else other than love.

Taken aback by awe, he apologized for his hesitance with two harsh blinks, and the man pulled you to him, kissing you fully once more.

Your lips moved in synchrony with each other, and your bodies squirmed and shifted about to fill in whatever gaps there were between your persons; your hands moved to drown the other in a tight, possessive embrace, and the heady scent of excitement infiltrated your senses, rendering your heads into soft piles of mush. There were a lot of things going on in your head, none of which you could think of that clearly: it was like being reduced yet heightened at the same time. Your spirits soared, yet you'd rather be tied down with him.

It was a beautiful contradiction.

"H-Hanzo..."

He panted harshly, quickly--eager to indulge in you as soon as possible. Lifting his hand to your trembling face, he ran the pad of his thumb across your bottom lip, and he sighed, chest still heaving harshly.

"(Y/N)..."

You caressed his smooth face, running your fingers through his disheveled hair.

"I'll miss this...I'll miss you, Hanzo."

In response he shot up from his supineness to encase your smaller person in his draped arms, and you acquiesced, putting all of your weight on his rigid torso.

"So will I," he murmured. "And I'll yearn for nothing more for the days when you'll be gone, my love."


	32. Lineage of the Sun

It's been a month--a long grueling month of hours spent wasting away either in an exclusive meeting place or in the much bigger and better furnished office of his home.

Hanzo groaned, brows furrowing to combat the fatigue that threatened to break apart the joints and balls keeping the structure of his hand in place. Said limb wrote and wrote, signed one paper after another. In the clan leader's head, he could always pull through.

'One more...one more...'

There was no time to pause.

Actually, in all truthfulness--even considering the fact that his profession demanded his utmost attention--the Shimada had plenty of time to spare himself at least five minutes of respite.

The real issue, he had realized to his misfortune, was that he couldn't afford to pause. For once he did, thoughts of you would flood in and linger in his head, memories squeezing his chest with an unforgiving force.   
A month was already too long for his liking, and he wondered when you'll pull through with your promise and visit. Hearing your voice on the phone only provided him a thread of pleasure that would quickly diminish as soon as it came. It didn't have the same degree of softness that soothed his soul when you'd talk to him in person; rather your words were tainted with a static noise that took away any suggestion of intimacy. It had him growling in aggravation.

He needed to hold you, to wrap your body in his arms.

To be able to feel you.

The mellow wafting scent of the sakura petals riding the breeze around his estate was no compare to the smell of your hair tucked under his chin every time you'd come over for an embrace. Oftentimes you had just gotten out from the steaming kitchens or from running errands, exposed to the various odors of the city. The absence of any sort of cologne on your person was endearing, he decided. It just showed how much of an amiable person you were, finding beauty in all that was simple. He was confident that you'd never waver from being the way you've always presented yourself to be. But it was amazing how you were almost an open book that still manages to surprise him time and time again.

Oh, he envied you for it sometimes. He'd often get a churning in his gut once he realized that he had taken most of the things he had around him for granted--the air, the trees, the sunlight.

But heaven forbid that he'll someday put you at the back of his mind as he would some irrelevant thought. His self-respect would crumble to fine ash, and he might never look at himself the same way again.

"Oh gods, help me," the man muttered to himself as the side of his vision noticed the stack of fine print to his left attenuating much rapidly than he'd please.

Pressing the call button on the black telecom to his right, Hanzo demanded for whoever was present to bring in the rest of the paperwork he may have previously neglected in order to spend more time with you.

To his surprise an unexpected but all too familiar voice cackled from the other side, laughing boisterously almost: "Will do, your lordship. I'll have it in for you before you could even say sashimi!"

"Ugh..." The noise left Hanzo's lips on its own. "Ayato, where is my secretary?"

"Don't worry, your lordship. She's just down with a cold and while she recovers I take it upon myself to do most of her work,er...the ones I could handle anyway."

"Alright," the clan leader's tone mellowed a bit, but his fingers still ran themselves in circles upon his temple. "Just...bring it up here."

Abandoned once more to the company of his own thoughts, Hanzo sighed as his eyes skated over to the black screen of his phone. He decided to open it, and his eyes were blessed with the image of the two of you, smiling in each other's arms, seated in the more private corners of a traditional restaurant it would seem.

But then he frowned; it would seem as though you still haven't called nor left a message.

No matter, he told himself. You were probably just as busy as he was. Shutting the phone off, Hanzo leaned back to the cushion of his backrest, hands clasped together on his lap, and he waited patiently for the arrival of his envoy.

***

"Hime-sama? Um..." Karasuno was stuttering, a palm running down the goosebumped back of his neck as the other formed a fist and knocked on the wooden wall beside your quarter's entrance.

"What?" He heard you say, your gentle voice laced with shock and confusion. It seemed as though he had disturbed you from something. "Karasuno-san is that you?"

"Yes, princess," the man sighed. "The emperor wishes to speak with you in the gardens."

"The gardens?" you said, parting the screens that sealed off access to your room. "I would oblige, Karasuno-san, but I've heard a great deal about the grandeur of the Imperial garden compound. I fear I might get lost and make a fool of myself in front of the guards and security systems."

As you poked your head out to voice your concern through the opening you've permitted, the young official chuckled at your worry and raised a loose hand as if to instill peace within you. "There's nothing to worry about," he assured with a smile you were certain was genuine that it almost hefted the unease weighing your shoulders down.

Almost.

"I'll walk you to him," he continued, much to your relief. You were glad that he managed to pick up on your body language: folded arms, twiddling little fingers, and a pair of downcast eyes with hesitant lips to match. Seemed like the damsel in distress act paid off; not one of your proudest moves, and not one you wished to have to use ever again. You didn't want to take advantage of Karasuno's kindness, and though it would seem trivial--helping out a frazzled woman in a new unfamiliar environment--you figured you needed to take the reins soon. This may be your be home, and should you wish for privacy, you should also be well-equipped with useful knowledge of the place.

It just so happened that the place was one of the most expensive pieces of real estate in the entire world.

Great.

"Thank you, Karasuno-san." You bowed as soon as you had come back from your interpersonal discourse.

"Please, just Saotama, Haruka-hime." He held his hands out in a vain attempt of impeding your gesture of respect. "O-Oh, forgive me," he suddenly blurted out. "It would appear as though my mind has forgotten that you do not wish to go by that name. My deepest apologies, princess."

"It's fine," you said, before hurriedly adding, "Saotama."

He let off a chuckle and pushed the bridge of his copper glasses higher up against the slope of his sharp nose. Then, he slicked his short black hair to the back of his head with a smooth palm, before setting both hands firmly on his side. "Come, princess--whenever you are ready. His majesty awaits."

You nod, and side by side, the two of you ventured forth with sure but easy steps. All was fine in the world, and there was no need for any real hurry.

"How fares Lord Shimada, princess?"

Saotama's unforeseen question threw you off guard, and your cheeks and ears pinked with a knowing fluster. It was always a pleasure to hear about Hanzo, and you weren't going to miss out on the chance of talking about him any time soon!

"I'm sure he's doing well. He's had his share of unpleasantries before in the past, and he always manages to bounce back and live like nothing of the sort ever happened. I'm not worried that he's going to kill himself while I'm gone, but I am worried that he won't eat right or that he'll push himself to the limit for the sake of doing his work. He's done it before, and I'm afraid old habits die hard."

"But you do call from time to time to check on him, yes?"

"Yes. And I always love hearing his voice. He says he misses me; I should wish to go back and visit soon."

"Until you do, you could always keep calling him, princess."

"Yes." You smiled. "I suppose I could."

You tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear with your eyes continuously gazing down upon the shine of the polished floor as you walked alongside your silent guide. You were barefoot for the most part, and you halted in your steps, holding in a mild panic at the realization that the green gardens were nearing your ken, and that you had brought no slippers with you in your lapse of judgement.

Noticing the abrupt pause in your step, Karasuno couldn't help setting his focus on your darting pupils, betraying the alarm you tried so hard to contain through a mask of nonchalance. Piecing the puzzle together, he took the liberty of looking down at your naked toes in turn, poking out under the neat hem of your pastel kimono with the stubby tips pressing down ever so subtly on the floor with each step you took.

"Don't worry, princess." He chuckled. "I believe we had a pair here lying nearby."

You chuckled bashfully. "Thank you, Saotama. For this...and for making me feel at home in the first few days that I've stayed here in the palace."

The official chuckled loudly and cast you another one of his fond gazes. "I made you feel at home?" he asked. "What about His majesty the Crown Prince? Or his brother? Surely your cousins have treated you well. They're not known to be condescending, ill-mannered men of power."

"Oh no," you quickly corrected. "They were the ones who even initiated contact with me because all I've been doing was sit like a rock in the midst of them, silent and still. But I found a kindred spirit with you, one I feel I can connect with. You aren't royal and...well, I found it easier to move freely around you. I might be princess but my mentality isn't so easily changed overnight."

"You must have referred to the family as you would have when you thought you were a commoner," he hummed, letting his arms sway a little.

"More than twice actually--especially to uncle."

"What about the empress?"

"Same." You laughed, laying your hands upon one another against your abdomen.

"I should have wanted to see the look on their faces. "

"I believe you would have been delighted."

In the near distance you caught sight of a bridge surrounded by dense bushes on either side. Beyond the small curve, you caught sight of an old man. He was wandering idly, head bobbing high and low to follow the trail of a fluttering butterfly, before it landed at last on the petal of a pink flower in full bloom.

Satisfied with the ordinary wonder he just witnessed, the elder turned his gaze over his shoulder, then his body followed, his brown eyes having spotted you and Karasuno approaching through the convex bridge.

He beamed. "(Y/N), I'm so glad you accepted to come."

"I'd never dream of disobeying you, uncle." You smiled in return and faced Karasuno. "Saotama here has been a really dear friend. He's really helped me adjust and he led me here knowing I might probably lose my way. The palace is so big."

"I was only doing my job, your majesties," he answered steadily, but his face was blushing. "I will take my leave, your majesties. I'll be in my office should you need me, hime-sama."

Once the official was out of eyeshot, you turned to face your uncle and found that he was intently staring at something else. Following his gaze, your orbs spotted a bare, naked bush, with bark cracked, dry, and black that it could be declared as good as dead. The curled brown leaves barely held onto the thin branches, and this only furrowed the emperor's brow some more.

"Is something wrong, uncle?"

In response, the emperor clicked his tongue and gestured to the dying vegetation.

"I do so love the gardens of the palace, and I'm certain you'll grow to love it as well."

"I already do," you said honestly and shared his pitiful gaze towards the barren bush. "Such a shame that this plant is now dead. It would have been a lovely sight among all these wonderful displays."

"Heh, yes." The emperor nodded before his grin widened and he turned to you with a lifted brow. "Do you want to see something...magical?"

"Alright," you giggled. "I'm up for anything."

"Good. Now watch and be as quiet as possible."

You bit your lip in excitement at his instructions. What could he be possibly hiding under his sleeve? A parlor trick, perhaps?

The man breathed deeply and slowly fluttered his eyelids close. Straightening his spine, he laid out an open palm that stood inches away from touching what remained of the bush.

The peculiar action only drew you in, further piquing your interest at whatever was about to unfold. Then, to both your marvel and disbelief, your uncle's wrinkled palm shone a brought yellow, and the little glow that was no bigger than a saucer exploded into a burst of light that nearly had you covering your eyes in protection.

Slowly, still with his vision closed, the emperor moved his straightened arm to the right as little specks of white light floated off his skin and stuck themselves to the graying bark with each second that passed.

Your jaw slackened loose, and your mouth opened wide, though no words would part from it. Opening one eye, the emperor caught sight of your face and he was reminded of a child in a candy store, or of a scientist discovering his 'eureka' moment. He finally let both his eyelids part, smiling with an added chuckle as he does so.

The glow subsided as he finished running over the whole expanse of the bush; one by one, the dried leaves fell to the ground, and in their place, fresh green buds sprouting from a lightening bark.

"It will heal," your uncle stated out of the blue, taking you by surprise despite the usual mellowness of his voice. "Maybe it will start growing properly in eight hours...at the very least."

"H-How did you do that?" The wonder on your face never wavered. "That was unlike anything I've ever seen! It's- it's magic!" You couldn't help the hop you gave off at the end of your sentence.

"And a secret that should only stay within the walls of the palace and the Imperial family," he added sternly before loosening up once again.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, uncle," you said readily before looking down upon the ground again. "If you have it, then...does the empress have it also?"

"No." He shook his head. "No one can acquire the powers of Amaterasu by marriage alone. It has to be passed down, parent to child."

"That thing that came out of your hand..." you began. "That was Amaterasu's essence?"

"Only but a little of it."

"If my father was the one who married into the Imperial family, then mother...had these gifts as well?"

"She did: We were siblings after all. Although the previous emperor before me, my father, was surprised to find that Kisaragi held the offensive magic instead of me. Now that I think about it, I'm really more of a botanical healer of sorts..." His voice lowered. "I don't quite know. I've never really tried it on people."

Your mind wandered back to the yellowish glow that emanated from your uncle's palm, and it struck you suddenly that you've seen the same light before.

"I think I'm a healer too." You blinked. "I've performed something just like what you did. I mean, I think I did."

"Really? Are you certain your hand glowed?"

"It did. At first it was only a bright light, then it flashed and exploded into almost what looked like fire. I..." you hesitated, wondering if Hanzo's curse should be mentioned in all this. You guessed it was too late to turn back then, and it would be of everlasting shame, carrying the burden and knowledge of having lied to a descendant of the sun goddess herself.

"Hanzo, my beloved..." you sighed before continuing, "he's cursed, uncle. An oni has taken hold of his soul and it would make him do vicious things, transform him physically even. On one of those days when the evil spirit inside him attacked, I unwittingly entered his room because I heard him fall on the floor. Then when I arrived...his skin was gray, his eyes blank. He had long sharp nails and he snarled like a beast. His hair was loose but it stuck to his face, making him look even scarier than he was.

"He leapt to attack me: Apparently I became a stranger in his eyes, and he would have killed me right there if I-" You took a deep intake of breath. "If I hadn't stuck my hand out between us."

Right then the emperor's eyes were wide as they were able, and he leaned in despite the audible voice you let off; like a secret almost.

"A man corrupted by oni?" your uncle whispered raspily, folding one arm over his chest while the other folded itself for his fingers to pinch his chin in thought.

"Lord Hanzo is very caring, uncle--very kind," you hurriedly spurted out. "It's not his fault he's like that. He's only a victim of his ancestor's actions."

"I see. So...he's an unwilling victim to an evil yokai then?"

You nodded cautiously, though your uncle has yet to give you reason to worry.

"What happened to you afterwards?"

You cast your eyes to the pastel blue sky above. "All I know is that shortly afterwards, I came down with a really bad fever...but whether the illness tied in with my display of power, I can't say for certain, though the flow of events would be too good to fall into mere coincidence."

"I suspect as much." The emperor nodded. Somehow, his light, jolly demeanor tensed visibly--with his furrowed brows and lengthening frown. "Now I don't acquire any lethal fevers as you've said you had whenever I do my magic on plants...but then again, considering that each descendant's abilities vary from one another--and that it must be kept secret--no one can give you disclosure on matters concerning your powers, and I'm sorry to say that you may not be getting answers; not soon at least."

"But you won't hurt Lord Hanzo, will you uncle?" you quickly added in. "He's not a monster-"

"I know he's not, my dear." The emperor hushed you gently with an assurance, added with a light palm on your crown. "No harm shall fall upon your lover or those who serve under his name. If what you say is the truth, then he is only a victim to the divine--a will he is powerless to oppose to. I see no reason to wage civil wars against him...or to draw attention on both our sides with such serious matters."

"Then you'll help him?" Your eyes shone with a light of hope, and you reached up to touch the dry hand that rested atop of your head. "You'll help me in breaking his curse?"

"I didn't say such a thing," hec warned grimly, withdrawing his hand. "Aiding him may prove to be just as risky and publicly invoking as drawing forces against him. We have no men in the palace that are qualified enough for this kind of research."

"But father knew that mother had powers, didn't he?" you persisted with a falter in your voice. "He was outside the family at one point, but you've learned to trust him. Why couldn't Hanzo be that man as well?"

The emperor sighed once more and shook his head in dismay. "I know you love him, my dear...but I could think of nothing that could lift your pain without risking the well benefit of this family as well. It's as I've said: I can offer no solutions at the moment. You'll just have to be patient--both for our sakes and his."

He looked on to you with dull eyes that resembled the silent panic that settles in as a father watches his child lean too far into a deep pool. You could not bare to keep up with your pleas, and you felt a punch in your gut as you and your uncle failed to reach a consensus. What of the fate of your lord then?

No matter, you thought with a quick yet longing glance back to the healing bush. I'll figure this out. I'll do what it takes.

You sighed, bowing low at last to his imperial majesty.

 

For Hanzo. For a happy life with him.


	33. The Emperor Ships Things

Ping!

The familiar shrill ring coming from his laptop was the first thing Hanzo heard as soon as he had stepped foot out of the shower. It could only mean that he had received an email, no doubt from one of his many business partners, but there was something about it that seemed...off.

So the Shimada quickly wrapped a gray bathrobe around his dripping person and headed straight to his office, seemingly forgetting that he left a wet imprint of his foot with every step he took.

But it hardly mattered. All that mattered was getting to his laptop as quickly as possible and check the urgency of this new message.

It better not be another article from one of Ayato's blogs.

Swiping a moist finger across the touchpad, the black screen of the wide monitor lit back to life and he moved the cursor over towards an envelope icon, the only one among the rest pulsing red with urgency.

Hanzo sucked on his upper lip as he squinted his eyes in suspicion. Then, he proceeded to read the message.

From: SKarasuno0413

To: ShimadaHanzo816

Greetings, Lord Shimada. This is Karasuno and I'm here to inform you that further messages coming from this address will not be written by me. (Y/N)'s uncle wishes to use my spare account instead to communicate with you because he doesn't know how to make one himself. Old people.

Thank you for reading and for your troubles. Oh, and your girlfriend says hi. :)

For a moment Hanzo thought that he'd been toyed with by Karasuno from the Imperial Palace, with the elderly emperor laughing hysterically with a raspy shortness of breath behind him, no doubt with the bright light of the laptop screen heightening the glint of mischief in his dulling eyes. But Hanzo's amber orbs found a date, and time, and other fine print that signified that this was no mere trick of the light, and should it have been a mere prank, Karasuno would have sounded more care free and at ease. Instead the whole letter sounded scripted...constrained...careful.

It didn't slip past his head that the young official purposefully omitted the words 'His majesty', the Emperor, and the monarch's actual name in the body of the message.

Heck he even kept (Y/N)'s title unmentioned.

So he decided to play along to this little set up to ensure the safety of everybody involved.

From: ShimadaHanzo816  
To: SKarasuno0413

Yes. I remember him. Nice man.  
Hopefully he's doing well. I await more messages from him then. Say hello to my (Y/N) for me. Ask her when she will visit the estates again.

Hanzo sent the email immediately and in the meantime took the opportunity of changing into some proper robes and drying his hair as he should have done before being interrupted. He has no expectations of a fast rejoinder from Karasuno, which was why the very moment another beep tore through the stillness of the room, Hanzo couldn't help but jerk back from where he stood in startlement.

From: SKarasuno0413  
To: ShimadaHanzo816

This is (Y/N)'s uncle. She says she'll be visiting there in three days, mostly because we have something we share to discuss with you.

A business opportunity? No, it was ridiculous to even think of that premise. Just because most came forth to contact him on strictly professional pursuits did not mean that that was all that he could expect from everyone.

Why would the emperor desire illegal armament when he has sentinels--using very legal arms, might I add--ensuring the safety of him and his family from the many corners of the palace?

It had to be something else then. Hopefully, Ayato had no part to play in this.

If he did, Hanzo would be quite impressed and all the more devastated; considering that a member of his own staff managed to disrupt peace in the Imperial Palace without ever stepping foot outside of Hanamura.

Ayato...

He unconsciously glared at the nothingness as he dazed out for a few moments.

Another sharp beep, and his eyes bolted open to read the black print on his screen.

From: SKarasuno0413  
To: ShimadaHanzo816

I know you and my niece are already together; so I hope you will take our visit well.

Take their visit well? What did that even mean? Why did the emperor sound so nervous? Could there possibly be a threat to (Y/N)'s life and he wanted to make sure that Hanzo could protect (Y/N) should the time come that he could no longer protect his niece himself?

Hanzo already knew the answer to that with a fierce certainty. He'd lay down his own life to protect hers, and though many in the clan would disagree with such a sentiment, Hanzo's will was already set in stone.

But as strong as he steeled his heart to be, nothing could have possibly prepared Hanzo for what the emperor had in store for him for when he and (Y/N) finally returned to the Shimada estates three days later as promised. And once the emperor sat down and explained the whole situation, only one word managed to escape past Hanzo's stuttering lips.

"Marriage?"

"Yes!" The emperor said with glee. "I'm so glad you've caught on quickly. Isn't this great Karasuno?"

"Yes it is, your majesty," the official replied with an apologetic grin, and when the clan master skated his eyes over to his lover, he found only the same look mirrored on your face.

"I'm sorry this is all too rather sudden, Hanzo," you sighed and wiggled your fingers against your lap. "I swear it just came out of the blue. Uncle proposed the idea and I, well, I didn't know what to say."

"It is exactly as she says it, Master Shimada," the emperor continued, lifting up two pale palms in the hopes of conciliating the young man. "As of now, it's only in the early stages of proposition. I take it that though this is all too surprising, you both are not entirely against the idea?"

The emperor caught them there. "Of course not, your majesty," Hanzo said truthfully. "I am not opposed to the idea. It's just that there's a matter of my business, which I have yet to fully master without father's aid and..." he trailed off, finding his gaze fixed on your face. "And there's the matter of (Y/N)'s consent. I remember her saying that she still wanted to do things. Perhaps this really is all too sudden for everyone involved, your majesty."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting a grand ceremony by tomorrow, Master Shimada," the emperor chuckled with a wide grin and motioned towards his envoy. "Not even Karasuno here could arrange something by then--and he's a fast worker."

"Thank you, your majesty." Saotama bowed, flustered, as he tried to school his buzzing excitement and awe at bay.

"You seem so comfortable in the idea of me taking your niece's hand in marriage, your majesty," Hanzo began and eyed you once more. "Not that I would question you--and I am beyond honored that you would see me fit for (Y/N)--but I have assumed that anyone of the other noble lords would have crossed your mind first."

"My niece still refers to you as Lord Hanzo. That's about all the criteria for lordship I need," the emperor answered without batting an eyelid and leaned further back onto the couch cushions. "As for your adequacy at being a fit husband for my niece, well, you have yet to give me a reason to be wary of you, Master Shimada. You have been nothing but good to (Y/N), and you are a very prominent figure--so much so that I have been hearing of you even in Tokyo."

"My father has established that influence. I am merely keeping it that way."

"So modest." The emperor chuckled, and your cheeks flared up a light shade of red. It was true after all, Hanzo being modest: Ever since you could remember, Hanzo would never go out of his way to make his status known to others with gaudy clothes or careless display of wealth, as you've seen numerous people do every time you get to walk out of the estates. It was as if Hanzo always knew what he was capable of and didn't see any point in trying to get others to cower beneath him if the situation didn't call for it.

However the joke's on him, as you'd always say, seeing that despite his efforts to fit in with the common folk, he still radiated an air of nobility and poise about him, a reserved soul that few would dare to disturb.

This particular trait of his had your knees buckling from the start, and though he intimidated you and probably half the population of Hanamura, you couldn't deny that it made him all the more attractive in your eyes.

He has no right to be so gorgeous, you cried internally and let off a mewl at the sinking realization that in the near future, you'd be wedded to this same man.

Was all this even real? Your mind then wandered back to the conversation you and Genji had during that time when Hanzo flew to the States for that important business affair he still hasn't disclosed to you as of that very day.

Thirteen children...

Fuck. Remembering their names will be a chore--how would I survive?

"But anyhow, that is all there is to say," your uncle concluded. "I have given you information to think about and you are free to do with it as you see fit. Although I have to say, Master Shimada, it already seems as though you're leaning towards a certain answer. Don't you think so, Karasuno?"

The young official spared a chuckle, a bright knowing gleam shining in his orbs. "I think so too, your majesty."

"I thought so." Your uncle then turned to you and his cheeks pushed up to his dulling brown eyes as he spoke with a grin. "Now, my dear, I must ask that you stay here for a little while while I go incognito and roam the streets of Hanamura with Karasuno."

"Incognito?" Your face scrunched up in confusion. "Like, sunglasses and caps and disguises?"

"Partly," the emperor answered. "I will be playing the part of Karasuno's uncle and he will do most of the talking. It's been awhile since I've been with the locals." He proceeded to stare at Karasuno. "Don't tell my wife; she'll be livid. She is worried about me getting kidnapped or mugged and all that."

"Your secret is always safe with me, your majesty." Karasuno swore and proceeded to retrieve several items from his bag: a pair of sunglasses, a scarf, and a big khaki jacket that would hug the emperor all the way down to his thighs.

"Perfect." Your uncle made known his satisfaction as he began putting on the items from Karasuno. " I will see you in a little bit, my dear. Take care, Master Shimada."

With a twist of a strong heel, the emperor walked away with Karasuno trailing just inches behind him. Finally left in each other's company, all those lonely nights got the better of you and you broke out to give each other a tight and warm embrace that screamed of nothing but yearning and need.

"Oh, Hanzo," you murmured, nuzzling your cheek into the crook of his neck, his familiar heat seeping in through the kimono he wore. "It's been awhile."

"I was starting to believe I'd never hear your voice again." The man chuckled as he jested, but there was an underlying truth in there that has kept him from sleeping during the late hours of the night. "Oh my love, this is most unexpected."

"What?" You cheekily grinned, spells wrapping your arms around his neck. "Seeing me again or my uncle's marriage proposal?"

"Both," Hanzo said and held your hand to lead you out to the gardens you loved to go to from when you still lived as a servant in your lover's estates. "We have a lot to discuss, (Y/N)."

"I thought so too. How's Genji? Is he fine?" you inquired as you set foot on a small wooden bridge arching over a small pond.

"He's still very against the idea that we govern the clan together. He says I can handle it on my own; I don't know why he stopped being responsible once I got home from America." Your lover groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the subtle throbbing in his temples.

"How are you feeling?" you asked. " Is the work getting heavier? Is it just as cumbersome?"

"No. I've gotten used to it. Everything has become easier. But enough talk of my business, we should talk about us."

"I think I like that." You smiled as Hanzo gingerly placed a lock of your hair back behind your ear. "I'm so sorry. I really had no idea this is what uncle had in mind-- promise."

"The idea seemed rather intimidating at first, but I find it growing on to me with each passing minute. I'd be honored to be your husband but I need to know that you will feel the same way. I remember you still wanting to do many things; that's why you wanted to leave the Shimada Clan in the first place. You even wanted to set up a bakery with Sonoko."

"And I will," you said. "I'll help her realize her dream. I don't see why I can't do that and still be with you at the same time."

"This transcends our current relationship, (Y/N). Marriage will tie you to me forever and you can't back out once that promise is made."

"Gods know that I was already tied to you the moment we were born, Hanzo. That red string is never going to break. I love you Hanzo, and I want to be with you."

You spoke with such conviction, such dignity that the lord couldn't help but smile and dip his head down to kiss you. " I need to know what I've done for the gods to have delivered you to me so that they won't take you back."

You laughed. "I could say the same."

"Well if you have made up your mind..." Hanzo couldn't stop his widening grin as he cupped your face, "Oh, the elders will want to hear about this."

"I want to see the look on their faces," you added in, until a thought occurred to you, and you bit back a frown, one that still didn't escape Hanzo's watchful stare.

"What's wrong? Too soon?" he asked, worry swarming his words.

"I..." you sighed. "You should know though: Marrying me won't do much in further lifting the power of the Shimada clan."

"So?" Hanzo asked, genuinely confused as to why you would find this worth worrying about. "(Y/N), I see you as an equal partner in life, not a business associate."

"That's the point, Hanzo." You groaned. "I want to be your partner in everything as well, and that means I'm going to have to fight your fights too, meaning I'm going to have to do something that will benefit the clan. I...I'm not sure where to begin in doing that. All I have is my title and the name of the imperial family."

"My love, I don't want you to worry about the clan," he said in a whisper and kissed your forehead once more. "In a few years' time it will all feel as though the system is running by itself. It's what my father always says to assure me whenever I doubted myself."

"I'll still find a way to help you," you said. "I want to give you everything in my power, Hanzo."

"You already make me feel as though I am the most fortunate man in the world."

There was a soft splash of water as the koi fishes tried to reach for a bug sitting on a stalk of grass near the clear surface of the water. A memory dawned on you, one that shone so brightly in your eyes that Hanzo needed no further commentary to make out what you were going to say.

"We kissed here for the first time," he said with suppressed awe. "It was night, and you wore the kimono I secretly got for you. I woke up in the morning thinking it was all a dream but there you were knocking outside my quarters. I let you in and I was a lovestuck fool since."

"I'm glad you still remember."

"How could I forget?" He flashed you a grin as his fair face betrayed signs of a blush. It was quite amusing to know that you still have this effect on him despite being together for a long time. "On second thought I really have bad memory. Care to relieve it with me?"

In response you caressed his cheek and let off a breathy laugh. "I thought you'd never ask, my love. Now stop talking and let me kiss you."

There were a lot of thoughts going on in Hanzo's head: love, marriage, the business, how they would all fit efficiently into his tight filled schedule. But even as he tried to focus--and years of training and discipline should hand him that-- the feel of your lips locking against his, the little moans he got out of your throat, the very smell of you--he just couldn't do it. There was a lot to say during that time, but to his own surprise, he found that there was no more need for words.


	34. For Old Time's Sake

Hanzo immediately had a ring made.

The gold band was inspected carefully, held in between Hanzo's broad fingertips as the man sported a proud smile that combatted the radiance of the streaming sunlight in which he twisted and turned the ring in.

"So it's true then," came a familiar voice from behind Hanzo. "You and (Y/N) do have plans of getting married."

"It was a proposition from the emperor," Hanzo said, turning around and lowering the ring to meet his brother, who seemed to have casually sauntered inside the room with the quietness of a cat. "I'm still not certain of his motives, but I can't say I could think of a better overture."

Genji spotted the signs of a grin pushing his brother's cheeks up his mirth-filled amber eyes. The younger of the two found to his amusement that not once had the older Shimada offered commentary on how he had just dyed his dark hair a brighter shade of green than usual. There was no more doubt in the lad's mind that as overwhelmed as Hanzo was with the sudden and unexpected visit from the emperor, he was equally just as pleased and excited with the prospect of spending every waking moment he had with you. Hanzo even already had a ring made, so when the time comes when you'd finally return back to the estates to tell him you were ready, all he had to do was get down on one knee and ask you to make him the happiest man the world.

Genji just hoped his brother wouldn't stutter like a fool or maybe faint in the heat of the moment. Perhaps he could give Hanzo a few points in wooing you even further--just to really seal the deal.

"Do you still have any doubts about this?" he asked the clan leader. "I mean for as long as I've known you, your main interest was mainly running the clan. And this relationship you have with (Y/N), it's the first you've ever had that has anything to do with actual intimacy--heck, the first you've had with actual women. On that note, how did she react to the whole idea of you marrying her?"

"One, the doubts will always be there Genji, but they will never deter me or intimidate me from my conviction. I will marry her once she says she's ready and I know we can both make it work; to answer your second question, she was just as adamant as I was. She insisted that she'll come back once she has done all that she wanted to. I do say, even the elders were on board once I made the official announcement of the emperor's proposal. Everybody seems willing with the arrangement."

Genji's brows shot up in alarm, but Hanzo was quick to amend it.

"You don't have to worry. I made them swear to secrecy until further notice."

The younger Shimada's body loosened at the revelation and he let off a huge huff of relief. He then went over and placed a firm clap on the hard plane of Hanzo's back, and grinned with a semblance to the cheshire cat.

"I can't believe this!" he cried out after a moment's pause. "Who knew that those games we played as children would actually come out like this? It's like we predicted the future! (Y/N) really did turn out to be a princess, you're technically the knight in shining armor in her eyes, and now you two are gonna get married--just as how our stories would always end up." Genji shook his head in disbelief and gripped his chin in a thoughtful daze. "Maybe I'll become a robot next, you know, like when we pretended to save the galaxy from the forces of evil."

"I think you being a robot would be a little too far fetched, Genji," Hanzo said as a matter of factly, but there was a slight quirk on those lips that Genji was surprised to find. "But I'm willing to bet my money on you becoming Sailor Moon instead."

"Ha ha, and now you're the funny one," Genji sneered, a heavy blush coloring his cheeks upon recalling the unfortunate instance when Hanzo caught him singing along to a montage of every Sailor Moon opening theme in his room. "You know, you just wait, brother--I'm gonna get back at you by telling our little secret stories to your children; see how you like that."

"I'm not going to have children anytime soon," Hanzo said, eyebrows arching in challenge. "There's no rush, Genji." Then without warning, Hanzo stilled in despair, his throat closing up to the point that all he could manage were tiny wheezes from his mouth.

"Brother is something wrong?" Genji asked, cautiously removing his hand from his brother's back and trying to figure out where to put it instead. An image of hanzo dying just as suddenly as his father did before flickered across his mind like lightning and lingered there like a ghost, and in that moment Genji resolved to action and gripped his brother's shoulders to shake him out of his immobility.   
"Hanzo, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice not betraying the growing panic that gnawed at him. 

"Children..." he muttered helplessly, "I haven't discussed this with her. What if...what if the curse gets passed down to them? Will they go through as I have? I can't bring them into this world just to have them locked up in chains when they reach a certain age."

"Oh," was all that Genji uttered. It was all that would come out of his mouth. "I don't know what to say, brother. I wish I knew how to help."

"If mother were here I would have answers," Hanzo sighed dismally. "She was always so wise and caring and noble; she always knew what to do."

"I may not have any answers for you, brother, but let me help you: I at least know how to make you feel better."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Hanzo inquired skeptically.

At this Genji flashed out a wide grin-- not the ones that would have girls swooning over him, but one that reminded Hanzo of the child he used to play ball with, play pretend with in the gardens long ago.

After a long time, he finally saw his brother once again; really saw him.

Hanzo's heart immediately lightened at the gesture.

"Let's head down to Rikimaru's right now," the younger Shimada finally said. "We're gonna have ramen, and then we're gonna just sit down and talk. It'll be like old times: me, you, and ramen bowls amongst strangers who think we're one of them. Come on, or are you too good for that now, Master Shimada?"

"Really?"

"Think of it as a bachelor's party-- I mean how many more times can we do this once you're married? You'll be so busy and you're already busy enough as is. Come on, Hanzo--for old time's sake?"

The taunting should have triggered something in Hanzo, but instead he laughed and straightened himself out, returning Genji's earlier gesture and slapping his brother square in the back as the younger man nearly toppled forward with a yelp.

"Let's go then...for old time's sake."

***

The familiar smell of steaming broth wafting about the homey place eased Genji's nerves and he ceased his pitter-patter on the smooth table top and opted for meshing his fingers together instead. He did want to spend time with Hanzo like they used to back in the simpler days, but he also had another underlying motive for bringing him here, one driven by the virtues his father had taught him when he was still a young boy.

He was well aware that Hanzo did not have full confidence in him in anything-- not with the family business and not with him getting his life together. Genji figured he would just have to come clean now if he were to save even a shred of dignity in his brother's eyes; plus, it was better that hanzo find out this way instead of him finding it out from somebody else. Genji would have stood no chance in defending himself then.

So with a deep sigh and one last look at the mellow lighting overhead, he formed sentences in his head as he looked at Hanzo across him, who was sitting there expectant.

"I have to tell you something," he began with a slight bite of the lip.

"I can tell," replied Hanzo as he tried his hardest to read him.

"Um...ever since that fair in Hanamura, the one with Satoshi--" Genji would look up every now and then, "I've been in contact with Overwatch."

"What?!" Hanzo burst up from where he sat, threatening to knock the chair flat on its back."Genji what have you done!"

Of all the stupid, irresponsible-!

"Do you know the danger you put our clan in? How many lives you've put at stake? I would have thought you'd grow, Genji, but instead here you are--communicating with fucking Overwatch itself! I can't believe you'd be so foolish as to--"

"Unless you quiet down and let me explain my side, you're going to get our clan in even more trouble than I will with your rambling," Genji cut in with a glare, darting his eyes back and forth at the groups of people who have started whispering and murmuring in sharp, hushed tones that even the elderly who couldn't be bothered to mind the businesses of others have began to peel their old eyes away from their ramen bowls and see what the slight disturbance in the atmosphere was all about.

Shit, Hanzo gritted his teeth together to the point that it hurt. Feeling rather sheepish that he attracted so much attention towards the two of them, the clan leader ceased and grudgingly settled back down, shielding his face from the burning stares of the unsuspecting folk as he did so.

"You better have a good reason for this, Genji," Hanzo said with an accusing point of the finger. "Don't give me or the elders any more reason to further our accusations about you. Why are you in contact with the enemy?"

"Aniki, think about it," Genji urged with a tired roll of his eyes. "What they want from us is hard proof that we are wrapped up in illegal businesses and what-not. Don't you think that me being friends with them would lower their suspicions down a bit? I'm trying to get them off our backs, Hanzo."

"H-How did this even happen?" The clan leader was at loss for words. "This is the one instance father would actually have killed you for."

"I was at a bar one night and I did not know that there was going to be a secret exchange of drugs there." Genji scratched his head. "I... they recognized me and even planned to use me for ransom against father, but one of the dealers was actually a member of Blackwatch and after that everything was just a mess--people were fighting one another and they struggled to get me to safety.

"One of the Blackwatch members recognized me as a Shimada and began to interrogate me, asking if I was involved in the deal in any way. I answered truthfully and shortly afterwards they let me go. I got to know them a bit and I've been in contact ever since."

"How come I didn't know of this? They could have kidnapped you or worse. How long has this been going on?" Hanzo's anger wasn't quelled one bit, especially considering the story Genji chose to tell. "For all we know they've already sent spies into the estate, listening to our conversations and monitoring our every move."

"They wouldn't go that far: They know that it's a breach of privacy-"

"Genji, they've had their eyes on us for quite awhile now, they know we are not an easy organization to defeat. If Overwatch is not willing to dirty their hands to go to extreme measures to stop us, then their covert operations department Blackwatch will. Have you thought about that? Do you finally see the weight of your carelessness?"

"Hanzo, I was just trying to help. I thought I was doing you a service." Genji shot him a lot of hurt and disbelief. "Why is it that everything I do is wrong to you?"

"You could have helped if you would have just listened to me and the elders-"

"And what, Hanzo? Become a mindless slave like you?" Genji tried his hardest not to raise his voice. "You just follow and follow--not once have you decided to think for yourself whether it's right or not."

"It's not my place to question tradition, Genji." Hanzo was struggling with his volume as well. "My job is to follow what always has been for the benefit of the people, your job is to follow for the benefit of the people. I'm trying to keep the peace. Your deviation from the norm is going to cause problems no matter how well your intentions may seem!"

"And what's wrong with change, Hanzo?" the younger man challenged. "Why can't the clan change?"

"It would be catastrophic to stray. We are not like others. You know we have to be careful just because we are Shimadas. There...simply isn't room for anything else without disrupting the order of things." Hanzo sighed dismally and snapped his head back up in anger. "Don't you think I wanted you to be heir instead so I get to live a normal life with (Y/N)?

"Death follows me everywhere I go, Genji. Your life, the lives of our workers, it all falls on my hands. If I do something wrong, no matter how trivial it may seem, I could end up killing you and everyone I care about. Then I'll have nothing to live for."

Genji averted his eyes not knowing how to deal with the sudden change of his brother's mood.

"I...I didn't know you feel that way. You always act as though you have everything under control. I'm sorry."

Hanzo waved him off and took a moment to compose himself once more, just putting his face inside his coarse palms so that all he had to look at was the darkness.

He could think clearly again. It wasn't until moments later in the awkward silence that enveloped them both that Hanzo turned his gaze up as before to speak to his brother who eagerly awaited for his reply.

"I...I think I need to be alone for now. I'm sorry, brother," Hanzo whispered in a voice so low, so quiet that it caused Genji physical pain to actually listen it.

"I didn't mean for it to end this way, Hanzo," Genji replied, not knowing what else to say. All rational thought left his head the moment his brother stood up from his chair to walk away. "I was really just trying to help..."

"Don't worry about it, Genji. We'll talk another time."

And with that Hanzo turned a heal and walked away from the ramen shop with Genji staring sadly upon his retreating back, a million words waiting to be poured out--just standing there at the tip of his tongue.

***

His head was not his own today; Hanzo would find that he couldn't even keep his focus on the ground he was walking on, and try as he might to redirect his train of thought back to the conversation he had with his brother he found that he simply could not do it.

Going back inside the palace, the clan leader would not have noticed the lanky figure standing by the doorway had it not called out to him in that familiar voice that sent a jolt of shivers down his spine.

"Nephew, I'm glad I could catch you. We must discuss something."

"Uncle Shintaro," Hanzo regarded as soon as he got his bearings. "It sounds as though it can't wait--considering you went all the way down here just to look for me."

"Believe me I would be more than happy not to leave the comfort of my room just as the next person would but this is a matter I absolutely can't leave to chance."

"What is it about, uncle?"

Shintaro neared and lowered down his voice to a gravelly whisper: "Talon has notified me that they have found some things concerning their experiment with you."

Eyes wide in surprise, Hanzo quickly looked left and right before going back and regarding his uncle with the same whisper the other used to talk to him.

"We must not discuss about this in public. Let's go somewhere else."

"Agreed."

Once they've made their way into Hanzo's office, the clan leader made sure that there were no guards standing at attention nearby and quickly dismissed them with orders to only come back when finally called forth.

"What did they say?" Hanzo asked, despite their aloneness at the moment.

"I know that it's only a matter of time until the curse takes effect again, Hanzo. And what they're proposing is that we go back to their headquarters before it fully takes over you so they get to see what really happens."

"You mean appear once more in person just when I turn into a demon?"

"You sound like you're not at all on board with the plan, nephew."

"I mean it would make a lot of sense: They would get to have close surveillance over me and improve our chances of getting answers." Hanzo looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, never mind that I disregarded the idea--it's a good plan. Let's along go with it."

"I'm glad you're able to see reason, nephew. We leave in a week." Shintaro said but a look of confusion flitted across his old face and then there it stayed.

"Thank you for all your help, uncle. I appreciate you looking out for my well-being," Hanzo sighed and leaned against the polished wood of his desk. "As strange as it is to say, my relationship with (Y/N) would not have been possible without your aid. Now I can see a future of me and her in it, happy and together and content."

"Erm, is something the matter, nephew?" Shintaro inquired with genuine concern, nearing the clan leader who only continued to stare back at the brown surface of his work table. "You seem a little distracted."

Shaking his head Hanzo let off another huff of breath and whispered under his breath, "It's Genji."

At the mention of the younger Shimada, Shintaro clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes in disdain. "Ugh, what did your younger brother do this time? I swear somebody has to keep that boy in line-"

"He told me he has been in contact with...Overwatch." The clan leader struggled to get the words out as though the very act of saying them would choke the air out of his windpipe.

Shintaro stepped back, aghast, wearing an expression of mortification that only accentuated the wrinkles that littered his elderly face.

"I knew that Sojiro should have disciplined this boy more!" Shintaro was furious. "Here I thought that he would just stop at drinking and making out with whores, but oh no! Instead he does this! Never have I been so wrong in all my life but I can't say I'm surprised."

The elder managed to calm down but he still continued with his rant. "Everybody in the Shimada castle, myself included, had hopes that you and Genji will make this clan even more powerful than it is with the two of you ruling side by side across the empire. But instead what does he become? a maverick--one that uses the clan's resources for his personal benefit and what does he do in return? Fool around, get into trouble, tarnish the name of our proud family with acts of stupidity--become a liability.

"He's a waste of a perfectly good man, and it's only a miracle that Overwatch still hasn't shut us down. I...I need to warn the others in the council."

"Have everybody be aware of this knowledge so that they may take careful measures in what to do next," Hanzo agreed. "Secure the databases, check our staff and people: We can't risk a spy running around in the palace."

"Understood." Shintaro bowed before turning around to leave. Opening the shoji screen halfway, he stared back at Hanzo until the young man would finally take notice of him.

"Your brother is beyond hope, Hanzo. He will never side with us," Shintaro said. "If you truly care about upholding your father's legacy, you can't afford to let anyone bring it down--not even your own family. I know that he is your brother but we must take extreme measures if we are to ensure the safety of the clan. He couldn't fill his cup of care when it comes to us. If he keeps this up--and i'm very certain he will--it'll only be a matter of time before you see this empire fall."

Hanzo took his words in for a moment before it finally dawned on him what his uncle was really trying to get through his head.

 

"Nip it in the bud, nephew. You have a duty over your people."


	35. Falling Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go down

Hanzo couldn't believe what his Uncle Shintaro just suggested he do.

Nip it in the bud.

His uncle--his own family--just basically told him to take Genji down, eliminate him.

Kill him.

No, I won't go through with this.

The clan leader wracked his head for any other ideas that might satisfy both sides; in all honesty, he didn't think the whole council would also approve of such drastic measures, but their worry and anger were, in Hanzo's opinion, practically understandable, and if they did run out of options to direct this wayward Shimada...

Well, the clan always came first.

It wasn't as if Genji had done anything for its benefit; he has actually done the opposite--becoming a liability, wasting resources, everything his uncle Shintaro has listed off in his heated rambling.

At the moment, Hanzo knew he'd be doing his father a disservice if he let his younger brother go on with his shenanigans at the expense of everybody else looking up to him, but at the same time what father would take joy in the knowledge that his favorite son has been murdered in cold, hard blood? An honorable killing but murder no less.

This was getting too far out of hand. If Shintaro really has done what Hanzo had ordered him to, the whole council would have been shaking at that moment: from wrath and devastation to fear and hopelessness. They didn't want the law catching up to them, especially not if the law happens to bear the mark of Overwatch. It's simply a defeat they couldn't rise out of again.

It got Hanzo sweating at the thought that he would be the final leader of the Shimada clan.

The legacy of his forefathers, everything they've built throughout the centuries--it would all be for naught. A waste that would disregard all of his father's sacrifices.

How could Genji do such a thing--placing them in such a situation that would doom them in the most humiliating, dishonorable way possible?

Composing himself, the Shimada entered the elders' room where they've already been discussing back-up plans and voicing out their concerns in quiet but sharp, raspy murmurs.

"Lord Hanzo!" exclaimed one the moment he stepped foot inside the dim quarters. "We need answers, no--we need a sure plan for this catastrophe!"

"I've had my eye on your bothersome brother, my lord, but I could never have seen this happening in all my years!"

"Now, now, settle down. The leader has arrived and I'm sure he'll take the time to listen, but first we're going to have to give him our ears to see what he has in store for us." Shintaro's ever calm voice rang out like smooth silk among their mindless gawking, and immediately they stilled, hanging their heads in a bow as they waited for their leader to address them.

"We quickly need to decide our next course of action," he began, but his tawny eyes were keen on Shintaro. "Overwatch has been keeping their eye on us even before Genji disclosed his identity. We are limited in our options, and it is my displeasure to say that some of our men may not even be trusted enough to carry any activity from now on."

"What do you propose, Lord Hanzo?" Elder Togashi asked frantically, voice cracking with stutters and stammers as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "What should we do?"

"I..." Hanzo shut his eyes in defeat. "I don't know. I don't know what to do. I didn't think this could even happen--I've been very careful throughout my reign."

"The problem here isn't you, my lord." Shintaro clicked his tongue with a wave of the hand. "The problem here is your good for nothing brother Genji--if only your father hadn't spoiled him so and if only he'd take on the responsibility he was born to do, we wouldn't even be in this situation in the first place. And he's going to continue being a liability if we don't do something about it."

He turned to Hanzo, and in his eyes laid a knowing glare, sharp as knives and unbending.   
"I...uncle, he's my brother-"

"He's a nuisance!" Shintaro cut in with a hiss, before quickly turning out to face his fellow council members. "We are not going to let the blood of your brotherhood drown us into oblivion. We will prevail as one of the strongest clans in Japan and we expect you to put aside your personal sentiments for the duty you've been born into!"

The clan leader was silenced by his uncle's chastisement and by the burning stares of the other elders who all went along with the direction Shintaro steered them into.

"Hanzo, we've discussed this. Genji must be stopped before anything else happens to our people. Kill him and reclaim the honor he took from your father."

Sighing, Hanzo swept his eyes one last time over the faces of the men who he grew up knowing as the wisest counselors that only had the clan's best interest at heart. He found no tint of hesitation amidst their crinkled brows and pressed lips. They really expected Hanzo to do the impossible...

"Do it, Hanzo," Shintaro goaded with the looks of the other elders behind backing him up as expected. "See an end to this madness!"

"I..." Hanzo hesitated, then audibly cleared his throat when resolve took over. "Understood."

The man knew his duty: At the end of the day, he was a Shimada leader first and foremost. It was a heavy burden that fell upon him since birth.

Still he was going to try and reason with Genji one last time for he did not wish to lose the only family he has left and be it of his own fault.

***

"Genji, we need to talk."

The younger Shimada was in a place Hanzo would never expect to find his brother in as well as in a position the lad has never been seen doing without the eagle-eyed supervision of his elders. Genji sat on his heels, head bowed low in humble incline, and under his chin were the fingers of two hands pressed together in prayer.

The sound of Hanzo's voice snapped him out of his peaceful trance, and slowly the lad looked over his shoulder. He then regarded Hanzo with a small smile as he got up back on two feet.

"Aniki, I didn't notice you there for a second."

"W-What are you doing here, Genji?" Hanzo inquired as he tried to wrap his head around the entire situation.

"I was only paying my respects to father," the younger man answered with a voice that was quieter than his own, a solemn soul that was clearly not himself. "You said you want to talk?"

"Yes," Hanzo immediately snapped out of his bewilderment and furrowed his brows once more. "I'm going to be frank, Genji. The Overwatch situation has put us all in a deep hole, but it is not beyond remedy. Just rule the clan alongside me and no one will know better. See this as a chance to redeem yourself, Genji. You said it yourself long ago: you hold as much right to the throne as I do. Father is gone--the rule has already fallen upon you ever since."

"Aniki." It was Genji's turn to furrow his brows. "I admit that my mistake really was rather careless, but I already told you--I don't want to partake in the business in anyway whatsoever. Dad never forced me to take it up, why should you?"

"So that's it then?" Hanzo countered hotly, composure thrown in the bin. "You're going to use the prestige of the clan for personal benefit, put us all in danger, do the same damn thing over and over again and just be a parasite all throughout the life you have left?"

Genji stomped forward, not at all daunted with the sheathed katana that hung by Hanzo's hip. "Don't drag me into your life just because you want mine."

"Your life should be dedicated to preserving the well-being of our people!" The clan leader was fuming. "When will you stop being so selfish, Genji?! The people need us to lead them!"

"That's what I am to all of you isn't it? The selfish one--might as well just live up to the part, huh, brother?"

"This is not the time to jest, Genji. Don't force my hand upon you--just rule with me, please!"

"No!" Genji shouted and pushed Hanzo back with a forceful shove of both of his palms. "I told you--I don't give a shit about the family business, Hanzo! Why won't you listen?!"

"I know what's best for you-"

"Well, stop it! I don't need you telling me how to live my life--I go by father's word and if he allowed me to choose my own path, then that's that." The young man snapped his head to the side with a huff and crossed his arms. "Call me whatever you want, but I'll never rule the clan with you. I won't lose my freedom just to become another slave of the corrupt elders."

"That's it," Hanzo hissed, hand immediately going for the blue hilt of his katana. "You forced me to do this."

In one swift swing, the sharp blade was out and made a mark square for Genji's chest, which would have sustained a fatal wound had the young man failed to jump back in the nick of time.

"H-Hanzo?!" Genji cried out as he dodged another hard swing. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I won't watch my people suffer the consequences of your foolishness. It has to end this way," Hanzo let off a shaky sigh as he gave his little brother a haunting look that momentarily linked their souls together.

"A-Aniki?" Genji could only stare back as the utter act of betrayal began to unfold right before his very eyes.

He was cornered. Defenseless.

"I'm so sorry."

The blade swung low and caught the orange lighting of the room on its surface, giving the weapon a dangerous fiery glow that resembled molten lava. It was the last thing Genji saw before he fully grasped the weight of his predicament.

He was done for and coming out of this alive.

***  
You giggled to yourself as you quietly made your way up to the clan master's quarters, a place you were most familiar with, in the quiet hours of dusk. Sonoko was more than happy with sneaking you into the palace as well as bribing the security staff into silence, forbidding them from notifying another living soul that their master's girlfriend will be roaming the castle halls without their superior's knowledge.

Unlike your other visits--the times when you weren't actually smuggled in like one of their products--you didn't notify Hanzo of this one beforehand. You figured you would sneak up on him, surprise him at work, or appear in person in the place he'd least expect to find you. Either way, you just really missed his company, plus you figured the look of shock on his face would be a once in a lifetime opportunity: He wasn't known to be an easy target after all. You couldn't possibly pass up the chance!

However upon arrival at his quarters, your lover was nowhere in sight. Even when you flicked the lights on, his presence remained absent. This didn't surprise you--Hanzo was a busy man and the hour was still too early for him to retire and call it a day.

So where could he be?

You figured the office where he mostly spent most of his hours in would be your next best bet. After all, where else could he be? You checked just a few minutes ago and all of the vehicles he was known to travel in remained on their usual spots in the garage.

You were never one to worry about such small things, but the moment a blood curdling scream tore through the air, you could only scream back in surprise and you forgot how to breathe, you heart having jumped up to block your already tightening throat.

Then it all became still once more, the defeaning silence forcing its way into your ears that you pleaded for any sort of noise--any sound that could hopefully break this frightening spell.

You broke out into a cold sweat; the shock of it all turning your skin pale and your limbs began to tremble. You recognized the voice from which the scream drew forth--a once comforting voice of a friend you've always held dear.

Genji.

Immediately you were taken back to the time when Master Sojiro first fell hard to his illness, how the younger Shimada tried in vain to wake his father up while keeping his bearings intact. That scream still haunted you to this day, but compared to this--you didn't think you would ever sleep soundly again.

Who died this time? Please, no--don't let it be! Too many lives have already been taken under the roof of this palace!

Please, don't let it be Hanzo too!

"Hanzo! Genji!" you cried out thoughtlessly, all the while running with a speed you never knew you were capable of. "GENJI!"

Too many corners, the floors too slippery--just waiting for you to fall--everything was basically working against you. But you couldn't let the hand of fear grip you then, not with the two brothers' lives possibly in grave jeopardy.

They needed you.

Hanzo needed you.

"Hanzo!" you called out again, suddenly wondering amidst the urgency why the guards still haven't arrived. Surely they've heard whatever that was! "Hey! Where are you?! Anata wa dokoni imasuka?!"

You prepared to use every air in your lungs to raise your volume even more for the off chance that any of the Shimadas will hear you, but without warning a sharp glimpse of white light coming from the dark worship room pulled your attention long enough to slow you down from your frenzied chase. Peering intently into the ominous abyss of the once well-lit quarters you neared with cautious steps, half expectant to find a demon lunging towards you and ripping you to shreds.

But in the utmost vigilance of looking out for demons and ghosts, you could only let out a gasp of alarm when you flailed uncontrollably for a few seconds, your foot having stepped on something slippery, accompanied by a sickening squelching sound that had your guts flipping like a gymnast.

What the hell?

Once you've steadied your being, another voice shot out, this time one of a more calm but dismal nature.

"(Y-Y/N)...?"

Snapping your frazzled head up, you noticed a figure emerging from the shadows, and when the first signs of tawny eyes revealed themselves, you almost fell down on your knees from the overwhelming wave of relief that slammed down upon your person.

"Hanzo, oh Hanzo, thank goodness!" you sobbed shakily, staggering over to put your arms around him. "Hanzo, I thought I lost you..."

He didn't speak at all--no greeting, no hum, not even a thread of sound.

Nothing.

"Hanzo, are you hurt?" you inquired, pulling yourself away from him. "Why are you-"

Your pupils shrunk to the size of dots the instant your eyes caught sight of the huge dark smears that soaked Hanzo's garments to the skin. You looked down upon your own, realizing the embrace you just exchanged, and gasped when the inky liquid seemingly took a more reddish shade in the light of the moon.

"Hanzo..." You tried your hardest not to tremble and involuntarily took a step back. "Is this blood? Is this yours?"

Yet even with your burning stare, the clan leader refused to utter a single word and instead moved his head to the side, clenching his fists.

It then occurred to you that the very liquid you stepped on just moments ago was a puddle of blood. It was irrefutable.

"Hanzo, what happened here? Where's Genji? I heard him scream." You challenged him with a wavering glare. "Answer me, please."

"I..." he sighed and paused. Without warning he stepped to the side, giving you a full view of a distorted mass that was behind him, only a heap of blood and flesh against the wall.

Except...it was clearly a man--well, it used to be a man. Said man was wearing very light clothing, no hint of armor or weapons whatsoever save for a dented metal band that laid right by it-

No.

"G-Genji?" you shuddered on the spot as your thoughts sped faster than what your head could handle, as your chest tightened at the degrees of horror that threatened to freeze your heart out. 

This heap of flesh, this severely mangled person was one who you used to share secrets with, have meals with, pour your heart out to, grew up with.

This was Genji.

You screamed and shook, collapsing onto your knees, the whole thing finally crashing down on you. Big drops of hot tears streamed from your eyes and you debated with a half mind on whether or not you should touch what remained of him.

Why would anyone do this? In such a bestial way no less! Only a monster would-

"Hanzo." Your voice was as quiet as the room you were both in. "Did...did you do this?"

And the Shimada was at it once more, biting his tongue in silence.

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" You rose up in a flurry; with the fear gone from your body, you were only shaking from anger and rage and hurt.

"I...I did," Hanzo answered and he refused to speak any more.

"But you said the curse wouldn't come until much later," you stammered. "Y-you couldn't have done this on your own, can you?"

The man parted his lips but he pursed them tight again, instead casting his eyes on everything else just so he wouldn't have to look at the pair he could see his dreams realizing.

Yours.

"I...it had to be done," he began upon hearing the crack that betrayed the crumbling of your soul. "Genji...he was becoming a liability to all of us. There was no curse. I carried out what I had to do on my own accord."

"So--" you stepped back, "you murdered him? My friend, your own brother?" Unknowingly you lifted a palm and drew it back to hit him square in the face.

"You-You bastard! You cruel, merciless bastard!"

The palm you rose stilled in the air, and to your own surprise you found that even then you had no desire to hit him, to inflict any sort of pain upon his being.

You just couldn't do it.

"I gave him a chance, (Y/N)," Hanzo explained, eyes locking on your quaking palm and then to you. "He had many years to change and instead he only puts us in even greater danger whenever we give him another opportunity for redemption. He pushed Overwatch onto our very doorstep, the people were very afraid, (Y/N).

"I couldn't let this go on. I never wished for it to end this way, but I...I have a duty to fulfill, my love. It had to be done."

To his own trepidation your footsteps were slowly creeping backwards and he knew then and there that you were gonna make a run for it.

"(Y/N), please-!" He bolted forward and clutched at your wrists. "(Y/N) please listen to me-"

"No!" you cried out and resisted, thrashing even more vehemently the moment he wrapped his arms around you to press you right against his bloody person. "No, let me go. Hanzo, let go of me! Don't touch me! G-Get away-!"

Even as Hanzo's heart broke at the sight of you pulling back and repulsing him as though he were made of hot coals, he held on, tighter than he'd ever held on to something, because you were the one thing he was actually certain of in his whole life.

He couldn't bear the thought of you painting him the same with the sane brush you would your nightmares.

Much to your dissatisfaction you were spent, tired and exhausted, after the better part of a few minutes but you took note that none of the red hot ire you felt inside subsided at the least. So you just sagged in his arms, not knowing what else to do.

You couldn't think, and before you knew it, words were spilling from your lips.

"I knew that I fell in love with the son of a murderer, Hanzo," you sobbed in defeat, pounding a weak fist against his hard chest as a final act of protest. "But never in a million years did I think you'd become one yourself! H-How...how could you? How could you do this? The man I love...he wasn't a monster."

With a new surge of fear and wrath filling your veins, you lurched yourself out of your lover's desperate grasp, beads of tears flying onto his kimono from the force, and you bolted for the light at the end of the hallway with every nerve on your body tingling with adrenaline. The only pain you could actually register was the pang growing in your brokenheart, and it only made you run all the more quickly despite being hardly able to see past the well of tears and breathe through the tightening of your throat.

How could he do this--and to Genji! My friend, his brother!

The blood splatters that littered and debauched the sanctity of the room, the mutilated body that you could barely make out a form off--too much, it was all too much! You needed to get away--this must be a wicked dream, you just had to wake up and it will all be over!

As your feet made haste against the panelled floors, Hanzo snapped out of the sudden realization that you broke things off with him, and he too broke out into a sprint, every gear in his body spinning like mad clockwork.

"(Y/N)!" he yelled out, almost falling flat on his face despite himself. "(Y/N)-!"

There was a sudden sharp prick that pierced the skin of his neck, and in that instant, Hanzo couldn't help but pause as he lifted a weak hand up to where the growing pain was strongest, finding that he felt like floating and that everything began spinning, slipping like sand in an hourglass.

Hanzo didn't even have to see for himself to know exactly what had happened.

Tranquilizer.

Who...?

Retracting the hand he laid upon the side of his neck, he managed to pluck out what seemed to be a small red capsule with a fine, sharp point jutting out from one of its ends. It resembled a bee, Hanzo remembered thinking with the last threads of his bearings that haven't slipped away yet.

But he also remembered you, and in that moment he gathered whatever willpower he could foe the cumbersome chore of moving one foot in front of the next.

(Y/N)!

Second by second that ticked by his strength and vitality were ebbed from his body, and before he could stop himself he had collapsed on all fours; yet he still strove to move, to chase after you and beg you not to leave him.

I need to make her see...I had to do it..!

His arms were like a pair of heavy sacks filled with bricks, unfeeling and numb and stiff. His legs refused to support anymore of his weight upright and even on his knees Hanzo was lagging by a ton. His tongue felt dry, lacking the capability to even call out to you, and to his horror, darkness edged his vision, ever growing larger as his eyelids weighed down just as the rest of his drugged system.

No. This is payment for my treachery. I...I did this.

I chose this.

I'm a monster.

A thump, and he was finally on his chest. His fingertips were the only parts of his person that could still feel the tiniest bits of sensation, and in his final attempt he shakily reached out to your retreating back down the long hall, and before the shadows have completely consumed you, the fallen Shimada choked out a whisper, one that broke his heart knowing you'll never hear.

"(Y/N)..."

You never came back around to listen to him.

"Don't go...please..."

There were hot tears streaming down his face, a supposed taint on his visage that showed just how far he has been reduced. Without warning rough and dark gloved hands immediately began to haul him up on unresponsive feet, but even through the haze of sensations, one lone thought permeated through Hanzo's head and he decided nothing was worth living anymore.

His mother wouldn't be there to comfort him nor would his father show up to ease all the confusion with his wise words.

And Genji...he wouldn't be there to selflessly fight his brother's abductors like Hanzo knew he'd do.

You...you were as good as gone. You wanted nothing more to do with him.

There was no living soul that would be able to save him then.

 

He was finally alone.


	36. Home

You never stopped running.

Even when you momentarily lost your way in the dark, you never halted and kept your speed, every muscle and fiber in your being giving it their all just so you wouldn't meet your end so soon like Genji. You were eternally grateful for the luck that smiled down upon you that night, its hand guiding you to not stumble upon the hem of your billowing, crimson-soaked robes as you made quick on your escape.

Everything was lurid in your eyes, haunting shades of red that reminded you of the pools of blood and of the fury that went down, and you feared with all of your heart that the salmon colored halls saturated by the darkness would melt away any second and drown you in a blink of an eye.

Almost there, oh how good the speckled lights of the nightlife looked from where you ran. You wanted to reach out to it, for it to take you in its arms and tell you that everything was fine or that the worst has come to pass.

You wanted to feel safe.

But most of all you wanted to wake up; you wanted nothing more than to see Hanzo's worry-ridden face above yours as he shakes you awake and then afterwards he'll hug you and you'll smile and tell him how much you love him.

But it seemed as though no amount of pain could pull you out of this hell. It occurred to your dismay that this was something you simply couldn't just wake up from.

You were trapped and done for.

"Princess!" A blur of blue appeared out of nowhere at the end of the hall you were crossing, and for the first time since you took off, you came to a meteoric stop.

"Princess!" The glowing blue man called out to you once more from ahead as soon as he fixed his sight upon you. "Are you hurt?"

All at once you realized the homely sheen of yet another pair of familiar eyes through the holographic screen, ones that held a never ending yearning for filled pastry balls.

It couldn't be...!

"S-Satoshi!" you gasped, instantly freezing up against the man's cold metal suit of sorts the moment he came by beside you. "What-what are you-"

"Princess, you have blood all over you, are you wounded?" the lad cut off, voice just as calm but laced with a fierce urgency and concern.

"No, it's not mine--I'm fine, but you have to go and save Genji, Genji is still in there--oh, you've got to help him! He's really hurt and I don't know what happened. The blood, the blood is flooding the room! Satoshi, you've got to help him-!!"

In your rambling your weeping eyes finally caught the pronounced marking on his chest plate and you snapped your focus back onto his visage, not at all fazed with the realization of your little newfound discovery.

"You're...you're a member of Overwatch?" you said quietly, not at all certain anymore with how to properly voice yourself out.

"Agent Satoshi Shimada at your service, your highness. Quickly, the other specialists will raid the place--I have to get you out before anything else happens." He grabbed your wrist in a firm hold and tugged at it after making sure you really were fine and fit enough to run and follow instructions. "There's a chopper waiting for us just ahead. It's best we evacuate the place as soon as possible before we run into any more mishaps."

"W-What about Genji?" you stammered in your stupor as your feet suddenly picked up to a sprint the moment Satoshi dragged your wrist with his person. "He's still inside! We can't just leave him be!"

"The others will take care of him," Satoshi readily replied, not turning back even once to face you. His dead set eyes glued themselves on the red ditto corridors beyond his holographic screen, corner after corner, and with the steep amount of unwavering focus he was demonstrating, you knew it would be futile to utter another protest. You merely followed and poured every bit of your own attention into making sure you didn't stumble and delay along the way.

The adorable smile once plastered on his visage was gone; that cheeky demeanor vanished, masked instead by metal and technology and a heavy sense of duty.

It was like Satoshi became a completely different person.

Or perhaps you just saw a side of him he put on for show.

Is everything you know a lie?

A loud whirring cut through the air and then strong repetitive gusts of wind blew your hair back over your shoulders, all the while forcing to shut your eyes, allowing for Satoshi to blindly lead you across the stone platform and into the arms of even more blue-uniformed people.

"Is the princess alright?"

"We heard you over the com. We're lucky you got to her in time."

"I have word from Commander Dingle to evacuate the princess from here as soon as possible. Let's go quickly."

"W-wait!" you cried out and offered little resistance, struggling to break free from Satoshi's stiff grip. "My friend Genji is still in there! Y-you have to save him, he's badly wounded!"

"Our duty is to get you out of here, your highness." A stern young woman with a square jaw stepped forth, disconcerted with the blonde wisps of hair fluttering madly about her vision. "The Emperor will have our asses handed to us if you come home with so much as a cut; hopefully none of that--" she began to gesture to your bloodied dress, "--is yours. As for your friend, there's nothing we can do for him. The others will handle everything else."

"B-But-"

"Princess, this is a matter of national security. We have to go now."

In your helplessness, knowing the straight line of defeat where it began, you cast your eyes down, sagging limply in their arms as the uniformed staff guided you into the back seat of the helicopter. Beads of tears fell onto your lap the very moment you sat down, and the streams didn't stop flowing, no matter how much you willed yourself to clamp your mouth shut and stop the frantic sobbing from reaching other people's ears. You were no fool: Surely they must have heard the sound of your anguish amidst the loud, rapid spinning of the propellers up ahead. Thankfully the crew only cast their eyes away, trying just as hard to attend to their work and leave you be, giving you your little bubble of privacy in the cramped and dim space.

The moment you stopped running for your life, the moment you stopped thinking about

You clamped your hands over your mouth, your palms wetting with the fast flowing tears--tears that showed just how much you grieved for the sudden shattering of the fulfilling relationship you had with the clan leader. Never has it crossed your mind that he'd be capable of such crude and morbid executions, and direct it towards his own blood brother Genji!

When has it ever gone so far downhill that Hanzo would resort to this?

Sure the empire he led built its wealth and prestige upon the countless murders and drugs and other illicit actions carried out through the many centuries that passed...but still this--

You thought Hanzo would do better, that he would be better.

It got you thinking if you actually, truly loved Hanzo...or if perhaps you only chose to see him in your own light, that you fell instead for the idea of how you wanted him to be.

Because if you truly knew him, this aching pang gnawing at your chest that screamed betrayal and revulsion would be much easier to bury and be forgotten.

But the longer you sat on your seat, the more you wept, the pain inside only growing all the more unbearable with each passing moment, with each thought of him that passed through your mind's eye. You struggled to breathe, and the moment you looked up from the shaking hands fisting the cloth on your lap, you caught sight of the faint outline of the Imperial palace--the emperor's home.

Your home.

Helpful as you've always known him to be, Satoshi guided you out of the helicopter once the crew made a stable landing on a platform inside what seemed to be a highly secured facility filled with soldiers that briskly walked in single file, that is if they weren't running or jogging hurriedly to this and there.

"Come, we've informed his majesty," your friend said as he gently guided you to one of their more quiet rooms. "He's traveling here to Okinawa at the moment as we speak."

"What?!" you exclaimed. "Why did you call him, Satoshi? He could get hurt! You should have connected with the head of the place forces "

The man foresaw your alarm beforehand and placed his gloved palms up in an attempt to appease you. "I know," Satoshi sighed, reaching for the sides of his blue helmet to unfasten it, and instantly the holographic screen that barred your gazes disappeared. "But we did do just that. Problem was it seemed as though the emperor himself snatched the phone from head of forces in the middle of the conversation the moment he heard trouble coming from the Shimada palace and demanded that Overwatch retrieve you safe and sound at all costs.

"They've sent word that we've already completed his majesty's task but it seems as though he headed out here on impulse. Don't worry, Overwatch itself will see over your journey on the way back to the palace. You'll be safe with us."

"Thank you, Satoshi. I..." A ragged gasp broke the steadiness of your calmed breathing. "I-I don't know what to do anymore. If you hadn't come-!"

You were pulled forward, and the next thing you knew was the feel of cold steel warming up beneath where your cheek was laid.

"I consider you a very dear friend of mine, (Y/N). I wouldn't forgive myself knowing I had come too late to save you." You listened to his words, spoken in a hushed whisper laced with sadness and sympathy as he tightened the arms draped around you by a thread. "But in the process of rescuing you, I realize that I really had nothing to worry about. My cousin is many things, but I could bet with my life that he would never lay a finger down to endanger you. He loves you too much for the mere thought of it to even go through his head."

"What he did to his brother was unforgivable!" you cried out, the composure you battled to maintain snapping in half and going back to phase one. You tore yourself away from the genial embrace and clawed at your own unfeeling scalp. "He chose to do that--he said so himself! The curse played no part in this..." you openly sobbed and placed both reddened hands on your face. "It would have been better that way. I wouldn't have had to live the rest of my life knowing that I fell for a monster like him."

"He ran a huge criminal empire, (Y/N)," Satoshi explained cautiously. "He may love you with every fiber of his being but that doesn't overrule the fact that he'll have to do what it takes to maintain the peace in his land.

"Overwatch has been monitoring the Shimada estates for a while now, but without proper evidence we couldn't make a move and shut the place down. What we have gathered instead is that Genji has been using the clan's wealth to support his own, very flamboyant agendas. This presented trouble for everybody--they couldn't let Genji continue being a liability, running around like that until their luck eventually ran out and we get the upper hand on them. Which...won't be long I'm sure.

"It's a shame really," the man sighed dismally before he shook his head. "I know Hanzo's a better leader than most and that he's fair when it comes to most things. I don't like fighting my own cousin believe me, but this yakuza he's running, it's wrong. And what he did to silence Genji...I'm still in shock. We foresaw such an outcome, but we are still shook. I wish my job wouldn't hurt so much, but duty calls."

"I never thought you'd be in Overwatch," you sniffed with a sad smile. "I mean it looks good on you."

"The uniform?" he laughed. "Yeah, it's great on me but I'm really just one of the rookie foot soldiers. You wouldn't even notice me if we were all crammed together in one room."

"You'd be the one eating takoyaki balls. Or is that for cover too?"

"Of course not," he said with a gleam pricking his orbs. "Takoyaki balls are the bomb! I'd eat them all day anyday if I could." The distraction from your current predicament was most welcome, and Satoshi was more than alright to prolong said distraction if it meant giving your shaken being even a small window of respite.

You needed whatever time you could to clear your head and come to terms with yourself. It would be to your shame should your uncle find you in the very state you were in just half an hour ago--a whole thirty minutes that just flew by like a snap. Satoshi proved himself to be a capable companion, for when the yellow-orange robes of the emperor came billowing within sight, you had completely lost count of how many minutes have passed and before you knew it, you were running once more, fast, uncaring, and in disbelief.

"Uncle!" you cried out, momentarily catching the alarm of the staff and personel. "Oh, you came!" you exclaimed as you crashed onto the man's frail chest, and you wrapped your arms around his stiffening person as he hushed you and shushed you.

"My dear, you're shaking." The monarch clicked his tongue, but the gesture wasn't done so much out of contempt but rather out of concern and sympathy. Cool hands carefully soothed at the scalp you irritated in your angry fit, and you found yourself inhaling the familiar sandalwood oil from the brightly colored fabric you snuggled against: Another piece of comfort, one that nearly sealed the waterworks from flowing. "I was briefed by one of the soldiers about what happened at the Shimada palace. And is that your blood? Were you caught in the violent encounter?"

"N-No, it's not mine," you said, pulling away. "I'm fine. Satoshi here saved me."

"It was nothing at all, your majesties." The young man stepped forth with a sharp stride and saluted. "Investigation is still under way, but the princess' safety was our main priority. We promise to give you answers as soon

"Ah yes, I recognize you," the emperor muttered with a squint of his chestnut eyes. "You were the one who came forward, saying you finally found Japan's long lost princess. You were also the one who provided the DNA samples for Overwatch to test on. I have only known you as a Mister Shimada, but now that I know of your real name, I shall forever remember it. Japan is eternally grateful to you, Satoshi Shimada."

"Of course, your majesty." Satoshi bowed low despite the restrictions of his protective suit. "I will always be in the service of Japan."

"So you...you did all that?" you asked with a lot more indifference than one expected. It might have come across to most as apathy or even disinterest, but with earlier events still rattling you to the core, add in with this new information just revealed before you, you had trouble steadying the storm of emotions that whirled inside you, and before you knew it,you had already blurted the words out in the open without much of a thought.

"Yes, princess." Satoshi nodded, not at all fazed with your lack of enthusiasm.

His calm and direct answer added to your confusion, and you failed yet again at getting a coherent sentence out with the proper emotion. "You...but how?"

"You're still pretty shaken," your friend remarked with an apologetic grin that warmed your chest and calmed the wild pulse that wracked your body. "Let's save that as a story for another time."

***

Darkness, an infinite sea of black.

Then, light tore through along with a blur of red and violet hues.

Though not entirely conscious, Hanzo could register that he was not supporting his own weight, but rather the heavy chains that hung from the low ceiling and clasped around his two pale wrists that barely showed signs of a pulse.

Now that he thought about it, everything in his body hummed like static, and when his sore neck caught sight of his still bloodied robes, he cursed the backmost parts of his mind for hoping that the incident that has been replaying inside the ebony of his sleep had been nothing more than a dream, or at least a manifestation of all of his troubles.

An omen of what he was really meant to be.

"Ugh...where...where am I-?"

All of a sudden, there came a crisp whoosh, and a white glow bathed the dimly lit quarters Hanzo found himself waking up in as two metal screen doors parted to the sides, revealing three tall figures standing by in the doorway.

"Nephew." 

"Uncle...Shintaro?" The Shimada blinked furiously one too many times, senses suddenly sharpening as the two men that once remained by his uncle's side moved forth and took their new places right beside his subdued, drugged being.

"Oh you recognize me. Wonderful!" the elder feigned delight and chuckled deeply before he clasped his hands behind his back and leaned down from the waist to level his eyes as close as he could with the gaze of a man who has never felt more lost in his life.

"Where are we?" Hanzo was not understanding how Shintaro could easily be so casual about their unfamiliar situation.

"You don't recognize this?" The other gestured to the whole space with a sway of his torso, arms spread wide. "I'm surprised but it shouldn't matter though--" The look he shot his nephew down was as steely and cold as the sword Hanzo used to kill his own brother. "You'll have plenty of time getting used to your new home."

"My...new home?"

"Yes." Shintaro sneered and straightened himself to full height. "Welcome to Talon's research facility."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le gasp*
> 
> Sup guys.
> 
> ~


	37. Forget Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doop Doop hi :3
> 
> So how's it going? Hope y'all are ready for today's chapter.
> 
> Pazaa!!!

"A criminal to the country and a backstabbing murderer to his own brother." Your uncle shook his head as his one hand patted the air behind him in an attempt to search for seating. "His ancestors should dismiss him as one of their own with his grave abominations--and to think that I once thought highly of him as though he were one who could never do any wrong!"

He slumped on the cushions of his seat and he pinched the bridge of his nose. The emperor shook his head, scowling at the floor with a trembling sigh as though it were your estranged lover himself. "...and to think that I was going to propose a union between the two of you--to let you marry him. What if this never happened? What if we never saw through his act? Would you have been the victim of this crime instead of his brother? Would he have bludgeoned you to death the moment you two are alone to yourselves?"

"Uncle..." You didn't know how it was possible to still have tears to shed, but there they were--hot beads of raw melancholy falling onto the hands folded on your lap. "I...he never tried to hurt me..."

You had no idea of what you were even suggesting to the emperor or what you were hoping to achieve by putting out this little act of defiance. Whatever your motives could be, your uncle failed to see any silver lining finding out about Hanzo and he turned his head to look you square in the eye.

"Well it didn't mean that he wasn't going to try!" The sleeves of the emperor's robes jerked haphazardly with the erratic flailing of his arms, an act all done for the emphasis of his distress. "If that criminal group managed to hide under the guise of a family for centuries, it is of no surprise that a descendant if theirs could feign emotion so expertly--it must have been as normal as breathing to them!"

You berated yourself for treading on the thought of telling your uncle about all the wonderful acts of kindness Hanzo has done in the past before he even became leader, not only for you but for the benefit of those living under the name of the clan; you bit your lip, holding back the impulse of telling your uncle that if it weren't for Hanzo, you would have lost your virtue long ago to some entitled noble who could mess up their clan even worse than Genji ever could the Shimadas.   
It baffled you that the innermost consciousness of your being still fought to place Hanzo in a pedestal and shine him under the good light--it baffled you so much so that it was only much later when you realized that your tears have stopped their coursing, leaving behind only the dried up trails of your unbearable sorrow in their wake.

Your uncle still struggled getting himself back under composure and subdued himself down with a simple breathing exercise that had the red of his face simmering down back to its normal hue. Motionless on where he sat, he had one pale hand still loosely covering his resting eyes and wrinkled brow all the while he would mutter something incomprehensible from where you sat across him with thin lips chapping from the cold.

However your body might beg you for sleep or any sort of retirement from this entire quandary, your mind still had miles to race and it showed no interest in halting anytime soon.

It needed answers.

"Uncle..."

The man showed movement at last, and he regarded you with a warmer stare.

"Why...why did you proffer me to Hanzo for marriage so readily?" you inquired, fiddling with the smooth surface of your fingernails. "You barely met him enough times to know him as much as I do and yet you trusted him wholeheartedly with my safety and my future. Why?"

There was silence, a stretch of time for the emperor to calculate his words to ensure that this fragile situation couldn't be worse than it is. He then straightened his spine as certainty crossed his features, and with a sigh, closed his eyes once more in reminiscence.

"My dear..." he began with a whisper like wind, "I can't deny that I owe him your life, and I guess that was really all there was to it."

"So..." you paused with a furrow of your brows. "...I was payment?"

"No," the monarch clarified with a guilty purse of the lips. "I mean to say that he has done more for you than what I or anyone else for that matter would have expected. He had no obligation to do so--he could have just treated you as easily as a slave or cast you out when he had no more use for you, but instead you lived in relative comfort than most...and I...I wanted that to continue. I want you to have the best of everything, and when I saw that we shared the same sentiments regarding you--and that he was capable of carrying those out-- I thought who better to take care of you than he?

"I wanted to lock it in as soon as possible, lock in a happy future for you with the man you love. I thought I was doing what was best...giving you what you deserve and giving you my blessing early so that you wouldn't be so nervous when you finally tell me you desired to be wed. But it seemed as though I've stood corrected, and I would have lost you a second time. And maybe this time I wouldn't be so fortunate to have the chance to see you again."

"So what do I do now, uncle?" you whimpered, back hunched as you trembled in a grieving so crippling you felt like you were being reduced to ashes. "I...I don't know, I think I still love him-"

"No! Please, I implore you..." His voice cracked as he placed a tight hand over the loose fist on your lap. "Forget him. Look for someone better who will never betray your trust as he did. Look for a good man, (Y/N). Hanzo...he has no place in this family after what he has done. He's a monster-" His brows furrowed deeper. "-and we do not associate ourselves with demons. So please, I beg you...forget about what you had with him. It's for your own good."

He retracted his palm, and you were only left with the warmth of when it was still there. Your soul lamented, knowing very well that you will never feel love and companionship as strong as when you were with the Shimada. Despite the man's shortcomings and his obvious need for order and perfection, there was never a time when you desired to part from him. The butterflies in your stomach never ceased their flapping, no matter how long the two of you have remained by each other's side.

And you didn't think they ever will.

You loved him--you found to your dismay that you still actually loved him; even after knowing of what he had done to Genji, you still found yourself pining for him, throwing caution out into the wind just for the far chance of seeing him again. You were undaunted by the possibility of him stabbing you in the back when you least expected it--and it scared you.

You were still willing to give yourself up at the Shimada's disposal--wholeheartedly and without question. You knew there was no contest deep in your heart when it came to this--you would always want Hanzo and love him as though nothing went wrong along the way.

But you also had a duty to your family. Your uncle had your best interest at heart when he told you to forget Hanzo, and it was an unspoken rule to always follow your elders.

That meant forgetting all the memories you've built with him through the seasons.

That meant forgetting the warm, lingering touches you gave each other, or the tight embraces one would sneak in from behind.

That also meant forgetting the kisses that accompanied the fervent touches, kisses that always threatened to break out into much heated trysts, and kisses on the forehead that served to comfort a heavyhearted soul.

You have to forget the long nights spent talking about what lay ahead for the both of you in the future, discussions of a family, the desire to see the wonders of the world while being in each other's arms.

It was a bitter pill to swallow but it has to be done. You have to tell yourself that it didn't matter if you loved this man.

He was not coming into this chapter of your life.

***

Hanzo screamed, shattering the silence as raw pain seized his chest. He heaved, frantic slips of air just passing through his teeth as he ground them together to the point that they nearly cracked. The chains above him rattled, stretched to their fullest as the man they fettered fought for his freedom, or at the very moment, a chance to ease the agony by even just a little bit.

The screaming went on for a while, and in that tortuous span of time Shintaro would only stand right before his writhing nephew with about a dozen white-clad scientists hurriedly jutting down their observations onto their clipboards.

"Have you seen this before, Mister Akamine? Is it happening?" an omnic specialist inquired, glass eyes glowing brighter as the scene before him magnified in its virility.

"I've only seen it a handful of times," the elder answered without so much as a tint of interest lacing his voice. "The full effect of the curse will take place soon, calm yourselves. But...these chains are strong, yes?"

"They are--strongest metal we've produced here in the lab."

"Produce here?" There was finally a shift in Shintaro's voice as his eyes widened. "Fascinating."

"I'm glad you think so." The other scientists puffed their chests out in pride. "You've also brought us quite an interesting specimen yourself. If we could unlock the secrets of whatever is making this phenomenon do as it does, we could advance Talon as an organization that could finally stand up to the technology of Overwatch." His hands tightened upon the sides of his clip board. "Imagine the power we'll have with this weapon on our side--the possibilities are endless!"

"Aah!" Hanzo's racket was going over their heads. "M-Make it stop! Make it stop--it hurts!"

The accompanying clanking of the trembling chains went on for a while until a woman from the group gasped, pointing with a burst of her arm right onto a large patch of the Shimada's skin that began to ripple with a different hue. "The tattoo--something's happening with the tattoo!"

Suddenly reeled back into observation by the infectious enthusiasm of their colleague, all eyes trained themselves on the dragon snaking down the man's taut left arm as the once blue intricate lines dissolved seemingly like magic into much more prominent swirls of black, red, and purple, lines of varying thickness that resembled strips of smoke. The tail of the dragon that once curled to protect its master's beating heart morphed into the hideous red faces of fanged humanoids with empty white eyes and sharp horns protruding from their foreheads.

"What...is that?" an omnic scientist inquired with a shudder, half in fascination and the rest in unsettlement.

"It's always been there." Shintaro waved him off with a lazy sway of the hand and a roll of the eyes. "Don't be so squeamish."

Immediately after the complete transformation of the summoning mark, Hanzo's skin took on an ashen gradient before the faintest of purple hues colored his skin once more.

And then the chains shook one last time before they stilled, the Shimada having lost all of his strength as his weak body finally gave in to the exhaustion of the agonizing transmutation. With his head drooped low and his long black hair curtaining every side of his angular visage, the scientists thoughtlessly shuffled forward to try and get a reaction out of their so-called specimen.

Is he dead?

Shintaro, knowing better, only stood unmoving.

Then, as fast as they have come forth, the scientists all came scrambling back to where they started in a flurry, taken aback by the swift jerk of Hanzo's head that would have threatened to cut off the arm of a specialist had they been an inch too close for their own good.

"Mother of--" one muttered under their breath, a shaking palm clasped over their frantic heart. "What the fuck?"

Shintaro laughed at the deterioration of their professional facade and approached his disoriented nephew without so much as a thought of warning or hesitation.

"This--" He referred to the Shimada with an enticing wave of the palm "--could be the ultimate weapon we could use against Overwatch, and to top it off, he could be at your disposal: All that has to be done is a little bit of training and he'll be as docile as a pet. After all, what is it that you people always say around these facilities? Mind over matter?"

"The curse disregarded the physical enervation of his body and seemingly supplied it with its own energy!" The woman from earlier gasped and tilted her glasses back in place. "He's invincible!"

"Of course he is," Shintaro agreed. "If you have read the accounts I gave you from the scientists back at the Shimada castle, couple it with their test results, you should have the mental image pretty clear in your mind by now."

"To be honest I thought it was all extravagant jargon, but this...if everything in those papers are true-'

"-which they are."

"-then this is finally our game changer. We'll need to review those files and then we can finally fully concentrate on making him our very first sleeper agent--one that will carry out our bidding through the highest ranks of any organization. He will be our very first enhanced biological weapon."

Women and men nodded amongst themselves, eyes boring into the subdued creature that thrashed before them, hands scraping the ground with sharp claws as angry growls bubbled from his throat and out through grinding fangs.

This was a creature that looked like it could bring people down to the depths of hell and back again two times over; taming the Shimada will surely prove to challenge even the most callous of minds.

But then again...who said anything about taming? Who said anything about reducing this creature's virility and bloodlust?

It wouldn't be so much of a weapon if they took all that away. All Hanzo needed was a new perspective in things: wherein they are on a pedestal, and him tied around their leash.

***

Green hair, a bright smile, and an undying devotion to their father.

Genji always loved making people laugh...even going as far as making himself the butt of jokes for the chance of brightening someone's dismal day.

Oh Genji, such a bright soul! And he was the one to end it.

Hanzo let off another cry and thrashed against his metal bindings, trying to hurt himself as a wave of regret and sorrow fell upon his already battered soul and shattered it to pieces.

The masked men would come in on random intervals and they'd tell him a barrage of things they knew the Shimada loathed himself for, and even assault him with punches and kicks if the man should have the nerve to ignore them and block out every hurtful thing that came out of their mouths.

And whenever Shintaro does come across their afflicting of abuse, he would only half-heartedly command them to stop, saying Talon couldn't benefit from "broken goods".

Then a few days later--Hanzo has lost track of just how few-- his uncle personally gave him the news that he would be the one managing what connections and assets were left of Hanzo's clan to further push the advancement of Talon.

It was then that the Shimada comprehended just how far he has fallen, with his clan in irreparable shambles, his whole sense of identity went down with it.

Who was he?

But in his state of defeat, one thought in particular has crawled out of whatever was left of the wreckage that was his consciousness and he found himself speaking with a voice that nearly didn't sound like his own.

"Will they let me out of these chains, uncle? How long will I be staying like this?" he said, throat dry from the numerous times sobs have wracked his body. "The curse is long over. They should free me by now."

The elder clicked his tongue in disapproval and flicked the front of his robe to the side to step forward where Hanzo was kneeling. "They can't be certain that you won't hurt them. You know even better than me how volatile your situation is."

"But you promised me a life without chains!" Hanzo cried out, snapping as he reached the peak of his frustration. "You told me they could help, you told me that Talon would take care of whatever this damning thing is! I trusted you, I've always listened to you. I've been following your every whim ever since I was little, too naïve to even suspect that you actually held real concern over me. I listened to you--" Hanzo snarled and tugged at his metal restraints in vain. "I killed my own brother because I listened to you! You only used me--just like everybody else at the palace, you just used me!"

"Hanzo," Shintaro cooed, trying to soothe the red-faced, agitated man as he knelt with him. "I was only guiding you-"

"You had me wrapped around your finger the whole time!" Hanzo pushed his weak and recovering body to the limit, his own pride goading him on to finally voice the repressed defiance he had carried for twenty eight years. His voice cracked in the middle, but he hardly cared.

What was left of him to even bother with a noble and collected facade?

"Well, it's rather harsh if you put it that way," his uncle said, unfazed by all the accusations volleyed his way. "But I had to-- you were still inexperienced and your father was not helping our declining situation in the slightest. What happened to Genji, you know he had it coming. The people can live in peace now, nephew."  
"There is no one for me to go back to--not even a lowly servant. You said it yourself: The clan is gone, and only I am to be held responsible for it."

"But with Talon's help, everything will go back to the way that it used to be. With your father and Genji in the way, there was simply no room for the clan to realize its full power. Now that they're both taken care of, all you have to do is concentrate on being leader without any more inconveniences dragging you back."

"Taken care of?" Hanzo's brows knitted in confusion before they furrowed altogether. "You better not have had anything to do with my father's death, uncle."

The threat beckoned a sort of mock hurt to paint across the elder's face and he clutched his heart with a solemn shake of the head. "What? How could you accuse me of such, nephew? You know that I was with you in the American base when he supposedly collapsed."

"I know how much of a snake you can really be." Hanzo growled. "I've watched you manipulate our associates in the dealings like it was just some easy feat; I've seen the support the other elders are willing to give you. Anyone of them could have done your bidding."

To both of their surprises, Shintaro responded with a loud laugh this time and wiped at a tear that gathered at the corner of his eye. "Oh, I always knew you had a sharp eye for these kinds of things. Well now that it's out, just think of it as a helping hand, Hanzo: Ever since I got rid of Sojiro, there has never been anything that stood between us and getting rid of your brother in turn. They both brought this upon themselves--remember it as such."

"So you did kill father!" Hanzo's rage was hell defined, and his bare hands would have split his uncle in half had it not been for the unbreakable chains holding him back. "You...! You-!"

"--and I are of the same blood!" Shintaro roared. "Call me whatever you like but remember that whatever you name me, you are much more despicable ten fold! Throwing away this opportunity, this power that comes with working with Talon. And the princess--she couldn't have picked a better time to be snooping about the palace and stumbling upon your duty--"

"(Y/N)." It was the first time he said your name in a long while. "What did you do to her? You better not have hurt her! Where is she, uncle?!"

"Calm yourself, Hanzo," Shintaro sighed impatiently with a roll of his eyes. "I was not able to lay a finger on her-"

"Did you send men to hurt her? To have her taken care of as well?" The Shimada gnashed his teeth until his jaw hurt from the force of it. "Don't you dare lie to my face when you unashamedly just admitted to the murder of my father! What have you done to her?!"

His matted brow broke out into a cold sweat.

Heaven help him. He did not know what he was going to be capable of doing if he even picks up on a breath of confirmation from the insufferable elder.

Before either of them could speak once more, the familiar panelled doors that Hanzo's tawny eyes have become more than acquainted with slid to their respective sides with a sharp whoosh, and two dull, uniformed men entered with one of them holding a purple vial in his gloved hand.

"We have orders to administer the concoction to the Shimada for testing purposes," one of them said. "If you won't mind, Sir Akamine?"

"I don't," Shintaro answered casually. "I'll watch even."

"What are you doing?" Hanzo muttered the words with the promise of a warning, the fire of indignance burning bright in his tired eyes. "No. Get away from me, don't touch me-!"

"Hold still." One masked staff was glaring through his tinted goggles as he attempted to steady the man's thrashing face with a death grip to the jaw.

"I got this," the other one replied readily. "Just give me a sec and hold this."

Appearing so suddenly in his hand like magic, a steely apparatus glinted against the Talon agent's fingers. From afar it looked like an irregular figure, a result of inexperienced and bad craftsmanship, but as they drew nearer, Hanzo registered what it actually was and backed himself out until his back collided with the smooth, cold wall behind him.

"Stop, don't you dare touch me-ngh--Arghh--!"

Cold metal pierced the sides of his face as the frame fit snugly around the figure of his defined head. Then there was an intrusion that tore past his full lips--metal as well--which to his horror, fit between his front teeth and have begun to separate the two rows of his teeth, moving one side up and the other one down low. They spread further apart until the two men decided that the degree of separation would suffice, and a sort of ratchet mechanism prevented Hanzo from clamping his mouth close shut.

With his resistance subjugated, the Talon agents were finally able to place the cold brim of the glass vial right against his bottom lip, and through the ringing of panic in his ears, the Shimada heard orders of this event to be recorded and monitored at all costs.

With an affirming nod of Shintaro's head, the man in charge finally tipped the vial up by the slender neck and the bitter fluid slid down Hanzo's throat, a final stab that told the disgraced man that his will was and will no longer be his own.

"Hanzo Shimada," the man in front of him announced with pride. "Talon's first sleeper agent. Test 1 commence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo I'm tired but I love you so thank y'all for waiting and reading. It means a lot to me--your comments and votes give me joy so thank you again! T-T
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter, which is basically a bunch of:
> 
> *Turns tv on*
> 
> *Screams*
> 
>  
> 
> ;) bye!!


	38. The Black Death

Time heals as they say, but in your case it proved to be more of a distraction than anything else. Serving as a diplomat to the emperor as it was expected of you being a princess of Japan, you've had your fair share of responsibility shoved down your throat and have met people of varying economic degrees that made you want to tear your hair off. In most cases it was the extreme stress of disappointing anyone who expected so much of you that made you stay up until the clock struck twelve.

Your acquaintances were often civil, but you couldn't help but feel the scrutiny boring into your back whenever you turned from them. Everyone who didn't live under a rock knew about your famous life story, more specifically your time as a servant girl until your reunion with the emperor. When a ceremony was held in honor of your proclamation as a member of the royal family, the proud country of the shining sun rejoiced and expressed their support through the web.

It was nice, finally having a family you could call your own and have breakfast with in the morning and do other family things you have yet to discover. Even better for the soul was fulfilling the roles you were meant to fulfill: As diplomat you were to represent the whole country in foreign affairs with the emperor, but with your lack of proper education about the different practices and customs that went on during these formal events, you found yourself standing many steps away from the rest of your family who have earned such learning from early on in their upbringing.

Nonetheless this barrier of ignorance did not deter you. With the help of the emperor you had access to opportunities of learning that enhanced your communication skills and critical thinking, both of which were fundamental in your role as representative. You studied and studied, observed how the other princesses in the family did it, and after a year of extensive studying, you had grown into a more mature and equipped professional, ready to take on the world--any country and any face.

There will always be the uncertainty among your peers, some of which who may never see you outside the light of being a simpleton with humble origins.

Their demeaning way of thought would sometimes pull your spirits to the ground, and every time they did, you had to remind yourself that there were always the majority of the population, those who saw the world in a much more innocent and colorful way--your people.

When not traveling to private visits outside of the country, the emperor could be found socializing with the common folk, in hospitals or organizations that dedicated themselves to care for those who were incapacitated, abandoned, or ill. The smiles that stretched their faces whenever they catch sight of the emperor always made your heart swell with awe. Your uncle might be regarded as a ceremonial figure, but you've come to realize that the truth may not be as simple as that. To those who didn't know any better, the emperor was a symbol of hope in trying times and a symbol of unity when despair threatened to break up the nation within. His role of supplying morale was just as important as the legislative powers of the Diet, and you prayed to be the light of your people too, to keep this land as bright and radiant as the other nations paint Japan to be.

"How are you faring, my dear?" You heard your uncle ask from beside you. "You've been quiet for some time now. Is everything okay?"

At the moment you were in one of those charity visits, at a home for the blind in fact. Despite their absence of sight, these merry folk continue to laugh and smile, flashing their pearly whites as they shared stories with their peers, finding solace in the sounds of their black world.

There was no reason to dwell under a storm cloud.

"I'm just taking in the atmosphere," you replied with a smile, momentarily breaking your gaze to spare your uncle a warm look. "Everyone here is so content, so happy even when they miss out on so much. It's admirable."

"Isn't it?" your uncle agreed with a soft nod as you both watched from afar . "It's things like these that make me come back to interact with the common people. You get to see just how much they need you and you renew your sense of purpose."

"Am I doing a good job so far, uncle?" you blurted out of the blue, insecurity setting in. "I mean, I know I still have a lot to learn, but I want to make everything count."

"My dear," the emperor let off a loud laugh. "You think I've mastered my craft? In my old age I still surprise myself with new knowledge that can help me further in the caring of my people. But as for you, you're excelling at a fast rate--you're doing great."

"Really, uncle?" you gasped, ears ringing in disbelief. "Oh, that's wonderful to hear!"

"You've earned it, my dear. Even some of the other monarchs are praising you for your spirit and performance," the old man sighed proudly and cast his gaze once more to a group of people who were silently reading braille. Perhaps he'll inquire about the topics they were reading; they sure seemed like they wouldn't put it down for another hour.

"That seems nice..." you heard him mutter.

As for you, the buzz of excitement was hard yo kill, but you found yourself turning towards the direction of a middle aged couple, both blind but both as happy as the other one was. They were sitting side by side, the man taking the woman's hands into his own, a perfect little fist atop his lap.   
The woman was giggling, bunned hair bouncing with glee and she delivered a playful thwack on her lover's shoulder after he awkwardly leaned down to whisper something in her ear. The man chuckled as well, slightly flinching from the sudden impact of her palm against his bicep. Looking closer, you noticed that the woman's eyes had cataracts while the other, though having relatively normal looking orbs, only gazed out into the distance, seemingly unable to focus on the beautiful face in front of him.   
They exchanged more whispers, and then after many turns the pair broke out into hysterical laughter. The whole thing ended when the girl finally calmed down against the warm chest of her beloved, who took a chance and wrapped both arms around her tinier person.

The pride you felt was pulverized until you no longer felt a lingering trace of it inside you.

The scene replayed itself in your head minutes after everything else died down: the chortling, the noises, even the hushed whispers. However you couldn't find it in yourself to smile anymore. Without warning your chest constricted, and it occurred to you that you had to swallow a bitter, heavy lump back down your throat. Your lower lip quivered involuntarily and as an added factor to your bafflement, your vision blurred, and you were struck with the fear that you too, like all the other patients here, would become blind without explanation.

"(Y/N), dear?" Your uncle's soft voice startled you, and you jumped in your seat. Immediately you felt something wet fall down upon your hand.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" the emperor asked, slightly raising his voice so that you could hear amidst the sound of your repressed sobbing.

"I...I don't know," you answered, quickly shooting a hand up to hastily wipe away at the tears. "I...I think there's just dust on my eye, that's all."

"No, it has to be more than that."

"It's just a little drop, see?" you tried to assure the man, forcing a smile that pushed up your reddened cheeks.

"I-" Your uncle opened his mouth to comment when he caught sight of the couple at the corner of his eye.

Understanding then dawned on him and it hit like a brick. The emperor sighed sadly and with utmost cautiousness, he laid a feather of a hand atop your tense shoulder and regarded you with a poignant sadness in his old eyes that stabbed you in the heart.

"It's Hanzo, isn't it?" he asked raspily. "You're still in love with him. I should have known, even after all this time--"

"No!" You quickly interrupted and stood up. "No, uncle I swear I don't have any feelings for him anymore--it's already been past a year. I...I've forgotten about him."

"I don't believe you, my dear. I know...even a long time ago I knew it would be hard for you to forget him."

"But I really have! I-I'm fine now, uncle."

"You still keep the kimono you said he gave you." He challenged softly, crossing his arms and arching his bushy brows to mask his distraught over you. "And that's only one among his many gifts. The photo of you two that you supposedly ripped to pieces, I've heard from your cousin that he saw you for hours on your knees, trying with painstaking effort to puzzle it back again."

"It's...the kimono was one of the only things I had brought from Hanamura. I...it reminds me a little bit of my old home, uncle." You twiddled your fingertips against one another and looked away. "And as for the picture," you continued much more softly, "... I honestly don't know what came over me. Maybe I was just bored--I don't even remember it anymore. But I promise you that I really feel no love for him anymore, uncle, honest!"

"Hmm." The emperor remained unconvinced, but he decided to drop the triggering topic altogether with an exasperated sigh. He wouldn't want to damage your heart anymore than you already did...and to his shock, the idea of arranging someone for you to marry crossed his mind. He already had a list of eligible nobles fit to provide for you, and then as quickly as the idea came, his mind scolded him, saying that you were a free woman who will find love in her own time.

The man decided to provide further commentary on the subject when bluish glow from under your suit caught his eye and made him halt his words.

"You seem to have urgent notifications," he said, and you were grateful for the timely opportunity to shift topics.

Embarrassed beyond description that your uncle has seen you crumble this way, in a public place no less, had you biting your lower lip and promising to yourself that you would never let such a thing happen again. You could have controlled it better: After all there was no legitimate reason for you to burst out into tears like that--you were no longer a presumptuous teenager.

So what happened? Was it really about Hanzo?

Did the couple somehow reawaken forbidden feelings buried long ago? Did you come to terms that you actually still loved the man in the process of bottling it all up inside?

Do I still love him?

What a weird turn of events. It really made you think things through...but at the end of the day, it was still a disgrace. Loving him--out of the question.

Such thoughts should have never entered your head in the first place. You willed to forget him, remember? You were very persistent about accomplishing that goal.

But you've already digressed enough.

The source of the blue glow was none other than a small device dedicated to sending their users a live feed of any event in real time. What you loved about the gadget was the fact that you could record whatever was on screen for future reference or first hand evidence if an instance called out for it. Furthermore, the size of the metal apparatus complemented your need for convenience: It only boasted two by two inches of sleek, portable design that you could have access to at anytime and at any place.

Also, it was a gift from the emperor--big sentimental value right there.

Fishing the thing out from your suit, you looked at the glow that pulsed from the device before it abruptly shot a short beam of light upwards. The faint beam then morphed itself into a rectangle, and inside the shape, a holographic portrait of one of your cousins showed itself--specifically the Crown Prince.

"Cousin," you began, blinking in surprise as you steadied the metal square on your palm. "W--what brings you here?"

"(Y/N), they're covering something live that's happening in Rialto right now," he said. "Quick--view it. The amount of destruction...my heart aches."

The prince's face disappeared in a snap, and the emperor inched closer to look at the live feed that replaced your cousin's message, dominating the entirety of the screen.

At first it showed the rubbled remains of several buildings, with heavy debris still falling from atop and wounded civilians scrambling in a panic frenzy to free themselves from the field of destruction; a bleeding man putting an unconscious colleague's weight behind his back, a mother struggling to scoop up her two crying children, and the scattered corpses of innocents among many other things.

Brown dust still blew around in plethora, and you knew you and uncle were witnessing history in the making. The explosion or something that caused this massive ruin must have only happened a few minutes ago.

It had to be for everything was still too fresh: the shrieks, the glistening sanguine mess, and the state of disarray that continued in motion. But among the dizzying activity, you spotted a clear, crisp movement that set itself off from the rest: a wisp of gray smoke that gradually materialized into the body of a sharply dressed and stocky man.

You blinked twice and leaned into the holographic prospect to try and get a better visual description when your uncle told you to pan and zoom it in. Quickly recovering from another bout of chagrin, you did as you were told and magnified the image.

You saw him much more clearly then: dark black hair cut short, combed back with a neat sweep save for a persistent lock that dangled over his right eye. A goatee complemented his angular visage while rolled sleeves revealed the toned muscles of his arms, one of which was marked with some sort of paint. 

Wait.

The markings littered the skin of his left arm. Just like-

"That's impossible," you said, heart thrumming with excitement and crippling disbelief, as you leaned in closer against the incredulous stare of your uncle.

And before you knew it, he turned his head from the havoc...to look at you.

You froze after giving out a quick gasp.

You recognized those eyes from anywhere...that empty white gaze, yet holding such raw emotions that held you, locked you in a limbo.

"It can't be..." you whispered shakily, the light weight of the gadget suddenly weighing a ton, and you feared that you might drop it at any moment if you lost your focus to the grief in your heart. "I-It can't be him."

But it was--deep inside you already knew the answer, the identity of this mystery man.

Hanzo.

My love.

***

Sitting on the palm of his grey gloved hand was a gold band that shone in the dim white light.

Hanzo sighed, a quick grunt of disapproval following shortly after as his fingers closed in on the accessory. It bluntly dug down onto the flesh of his hand, a painful reminder of a broken promise and a happy life that could have been his.

"Scion."

At the mention of his title, the Shimada looked over his shoulder and regarded the quiet intrusion with a slight scowl.

Why did he even think of questioning his instinct? Of course there could be no other person standing idly behind him.

It has to be that guy.

"Are you thinking about her again?" came the heavily accented voice when his colleague gave no feedback whatsoever. "The princess?"

There were unspoken rules circulating even in an organization as arbitrary and imperious as this one, some more well known than others. But nevertheless if he himself were aware or not, Akande had just broken one of them, and at the breach of privy matters, Hanzo responded with a bitter poison dripping from his tongue. "What I'm thinking of is no concern of yours, Ogundimu."

Or to put it directly, "Fuck off."

"I say it is if you're going to be carrying the strength of my team," the African stepped forth, pressing his case with a clench of his fist.

"I have a fair amount of knowledge when it comes to leadership, and I seem to prove myself well mission after mission. You don't need to worry yourself," Hanzo informed as a matter of factly all the while he hastily pulled out a velvet box, which he then placed the ring back in. "You should be worried about meeting up your end of the bargain."

"Rest assured, Scion. We don't go back on our word: We will give you the cure as soon as we get our hands on a correct formula," Akande swore, preparing to leave with a turn of a heel. "That is...considering you've properly done your duty to Talon."

"And how can I not?" The Shimada fired back calmly, with a gaze as steely as the sword he once wielded. "You basically have the means to control my mind. Isn't that what you do? Tap into my cerebral system to turn the curse off and on at will? Don't tell me I'm in the wrong when half of the time I don't even remember most of the murders I commit."

"I see." Akande pressed his full lips into a thin line. "I'll leave you be. I'll inform you as soon as we have a new mission."

"Go," Hanzo spat, clipped and without care, casting his gaze back onto the velvet casing once more. "I'm in no desire of company."

The African rolled his eyes and crossed his muscled arms over his broad chest. "Will it help your spirits if we kidnap the princess and bring her to you?"

Pupils shrunk with dread until they disappeared completely, and fangs sprang out so fast it almost punctured the flesh of his lower lip.

He couldn't stomach the thought of you going through what he did.

The various, painful tests...the squeezing straps...the blinding lights that blazed above his bound, supine form-

"No, don't you touch HER!" Hanzo snapped at that moment and nearly crushed the tiny box under the tremendous force of his closing, purpling hand. Long claws sprouted instantly, tearing through the fabric of the glove and scraping at the sheeny surface, ruining the once vibrant crimson facade much to the Shimada's dismay.

"Just- just leave her be." Hanzo grunted with the underlying hint of a growl, clenching his eyes shut as he attempted to draw back whatever it was that still made him human. Little by little with every heaving breath his fairness resurfaced, chasing away the purple gray hue like water. And the colors returned to his irises, bringing a comforting sense of calm that ultimately reduced the raw emotions that rushed in his blood.

He tried playing it cool, shrugging the whole thing off as though he had planned it in the first place.

He slumped back down upon his seat and the box slipped from his trembling grip, falling onto the carpeted floor with an inaudible thump. Ignoring his tumbled treasure, Hanzo let the thing lay forsaken and instead hunched himself down, putting his face in his palms as though it would diminish the shame he felt for the moment when he let his control slip so easily like so.

"She's happy where she is..." he then sighed after a deep inhale and a firm rub to the temple. "What use would it be to show myself in her presence when she made it clear she wanted nothing more to do with me?"

Akande was still, only letting off a patient sough as he ran a palm over his bare head. He had uttered no sound at all that for a moment, Hanzo thought he was finally left to his own devices, that his colleague had walked out as it was, after all, the most reasonable thing to do. But a few moments into the silence, Hanzo knew he stood corrected. Padded footfalls came towards his direction, and he was forced to lift his face off his palms to meet the tall, bulky figure looming over him with a critical eye.

"Scion, it is pitiful what you've become." He shook his head. "I've heard a great deal about you; I knew Talon made itself an ally when you walked through our doors. But I never expected you to be this...sentimental. I painted you as this calloused, unfeeling man, and yet you can't even get rid of the ring you meant to give her as a promise of marriage. Are you truly this way with the princess or are you like this with everybody in your life?"

"I know, I know it's pathetic to see me like this..." Hanzo concurred groggily and stood up to get himself out of the shadow Akande has cast. "But I can't help it. (Y/N), she was the only one to show me genuine kindness out of all the others. She loves me, I mean...she used to."

"This could be a deadly distraction if handled the wrong way," Akande said simply. "But if you use this pain to strengthen your resolve, you'll be a better person than you ever were--you'll finally be the person you need to be."

The Shimada said nothing, his only response being to skate his gaze to the side and let it remain there for as long as he felt it necessary.

"I'll leave you to think about that." Akande clicked his tongue and quickly made his way to let himself out. "But just remember that I was once like you. I was born into a life where I could have had whatever I desired, but I deviated from that to serve a higher purpose--one I know that will benefit the world. I made sacrifices, I was forced to kill my mentor...but now I see the truth. All those misfortunes turned me into the man I am now today, and I regret none of what I've had to do."

To the other's genuine surprise, Akande came back around and clasped a firm grip atop Hanzo's slouching shoulder and made his intentions clear as a sudden chill finally engulfed the both of them. "The guilt will pass and you'll see the light. You'll see it's for the best," he assured gruffly. "We don't become more if we only settle for what is comfortable, Scion."

With these words, Ogundimu finally parted and Hanzo was alone once more.

He bent down halfway, fingertips brushing the fuzz on the floor when the conflict of whether or not he should still keep the ring presented itself. Full lips thinned in concentration; he willed himself to forget, to discard, not only of the gold band but also of every lingering thought that kept him up at night.

Throw you away...

It wasn't as if it would matter--either way, you've already made your choice long ago.

With a rueful spirit, Hanzo frowned upon himself as he neared the velvet box, the scars on his heart caused by your jilting reopening into fresh wounds as painful as the day you ran away from him screaming. He then held the scarred casing with such care, afraid for some unknown reason that he might bring more ruin upon it just by his mere touch alone. How could he ever learn to trust himself again, he inquired his innermost person as he registered the holes on his gloves through which his claws tore out of.

He was weak. He muttered an angry string of choiced words as he inspected the extent of his damage on the small box.

Who knew he could still feel this love after all this time? It was foolish, acting like a school boy with insatiable desires. He wanted you, no--needed you. It was hard to put into words but he knew he'd risk his sanity to see a glimpse of you if given a chance to.

If even he couldn't will himself to throw the damned thing away then maybe the gods would have to interfere in his mortal matters. But until such time that they do, Hanzo will keep your memory close all the while simultaneously dealing with Akande breathing down his neck.

So with a melancholy sigh, he unfastened a button and tucked the faded velvet box back inside his suit, where it proudly sat atop his still beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0
> 
> If y'all haven't noticed, I envisioned those story with Hanzo's Scion skin. Wink! ;P


	39. Sealed Away

In the dead hours of a sleepless night, alone and awake in a vulnerable recumbent did you then realize why you were never able to throw away the kimono or the many gifts your previous lover has given you.

Or why you still chose to keep them within arm's reach for that matter.

The revelation that he was still alive and uncaptured by Overwatch sent your world spiraling into an infinite web of doubt that refused to leave your peace be.

Deciding that staying on your back for another hour wasn't going to increase your chances of sleeping anytime soon, you got up and off of bed as a jolt of an idea flashed at the back of your mind.

Silently, you crept across your cold quarters, the wooden floors muting the sounds of your bare footfalls until you reached your destination: a large wooden chest that bore the emblem of the royal sixteen-petalled Chrysanthemum at its center.

Pressing the pad of your thumb on the circular center of the flower, you heard a click from within, and the lid bounced open to reveal the contents.

A notebook here, a pen there, and even some sentimental knick-knacks, but you all moved the trivial things aside, searching for something of significance--something you haven't held nor seen in a while. At last there it was, a glimmer of white silk, and you lifted the entirety of it to bask in the moonlight streaming through your windows.

It was that precious kimono of yours--specifically the one Hanzo secretly got you from the festival.

You said nothing and thought of nothing as you locked the chest once more, stood up, and walked over back to your bed. You laid back down after another moment's pause, but this time you laid on your side and you never tore your tired gaze from the garment.

Why were you like this...

All of your walls came crashing down with a single, heartfelt caress to the soft fabric. You drew a shaky breath from your throat and pursed you lips, biting down to force yourself to sleep despite the oncoming tears slipping from the fragile cages that were your eyelashes.

You wanted him to come out of these gifts, to be with you once more in the flesh--there was no use denying it any further.

Oh, what you wouldn't risk for him!

Clutching the garment to your chest, your body wracked from sobbing as you gave in to the aching pang in your heart for another hour or two until in the dead of that very still night, exhaustion finally gave way for you to numb your mind of the pain, and only then were you pulled into a dark slumber, the only place where you found comfort, knowing you'll see him again.

"Hanzo..."

And only the walls heard you whisper.

***

"Replay it," you said. "Again. Again."

There was that recurring scrape against the walls of your throat and you let off a deep, violent cough against the side of your fist to ease the irritation. You shook your head and gulped hard, eyes blinking harshly to push back the tears that pooled on the brim of you eyes. It was one of the many coughing fits you've had in the day, but fortunately for you, this one wasn't as powerful as the others before. If anything, you would call this an anomaly--one of which you were completely glad to have for a change.

The repetitive commands your holographic emitting device picked up remained the same as the ones you've been giving for the past two days now. And yet it was obedient, continuing to replay and rewind the short news clip for your troubled heart's contentment.

"It's him. Replay-" Another coughed seized your throat, and you doubled over as all the air knocked out of your lungs.

Three knocks to the wooden panel on your screen, and you pressed a palm to your heaving chest as you willed your body to calm down with heavy breaths that were, to your dismay, also becoming a hassle for you to accomplish. Your insides were being pricked by needles, and the short supply of air that you could muster every time you inhaled did not suffice to tame that dizziness brought by your dyspnea.

"Hime-sama." It was Karasuno, sliding the shoji to the sides so that he may better see your condition. As he expected you were within three feet of your holographic device, with the same scene greeting his eyes through his glasses, the same sounds of distant screaming flying into his ears. If anything changed, it was you: Your body rolled even forward than the day before, your lips have chapped dry, and whatever skin you had visible from the heavy layers of kimono you wore bore a paleness that bordered a light gray.

You were starting to look like a corpse.

"Princess," the man called softly and momentarily widened his eyes, gesturing to the space of your room, asking permission to be let in.

"Oh, it's you." You blinked fervently and nodded your head. "Yes, yes, please come in, Karasuno-san."

With a slight and quick bow, your companion approached you and scanned at the entirety of his surroundings with half a heart of interest.

"I...His Majesty told me to check on you," he explained, still idly skating his gaze all around. "You've been keeping yourself here for three days now, princess. He's worried you might be down with a fever, but from the looks of it, well...I don't know how I'm going to break this to him--and at breakfast no less. It's worse than I expected."

You only answered him with silence, then you looked back at the repeating clip, dancing back and forth in an attempt to mock you, remind you of the one thing you knew deep inside you could never run away from.

"I...I'm just trying to figure out why he would-" you bit your lip and contemplated on how you would word your defense. "Why would he do this? I have a lot of questions and I need them answered--the oni clearly had control over his soul at that time, so how is he acting so human? The last time I saw him with the curse, he nearly killed me and anything else that he sees moving!"

Karasuno remained silent and caught sight of your open laptop, and the thing that dominated the bright screen was none other than an article from a credible news source talking about the earth-shaking incident. They labelled Hanzo as an "unidentified Talon agent" but recognized Ogundimu and an omnic going by the name of Maximillian as the masterminds of the terror attack, provided that the two were present when the chaos ran amock.

"Princess, perhaps you need to step outside for a little while-"

"No." You stood your ground, diving low to gather the many papers in which you've scribbled down notes on, worthy notes that you thought would clear your head from the many inquiries it would have concerning your estranged lover. "I-I need answers. I need to know why Hanzo bears their mark and does their work for them--a terrorist organization."

"Are you certain it's him? The Hanzo Shimada?"

You nodded with crystal clear certainty. "He does not look like anything I've remembered him to be, I mean he certainly has acquired a bigger build, but I know those eyes. It's Hanzo--I'm sure of it."

At your resolution the man cleared his throat and straightened his spine to stand his full height. "With all due respect, princess," he began reluctantly, "Hanzo Shimada has already done atrocities to the general public by serving and supporting the illegal activities his clan was running. I'm certain that to take the lives of others in this manner for gain or profit would not inconvenience him in the slightest.

"Please...he's a cold blooded murderer. The fact that he killed his brother alone should already deter you. Princess, there are many noble men out there willing to be the companion to you that he once was."

"I'm not doing this to get married or to get back with him, Karasuno-san," you countered quietly, deliberately avoiding the earlier part of his statement. "You can't ignore that I had history with the man. I just want to know what happened to him while he was gone."

"Princess, I don't mean to over step but this is all for naught. After you have what you need, then what?" He made flailing gestures with his hand to prove an emphasis. "You'll go after him and-and harm yourself? And to add it would be aberrant to the people's eyes to know that the princess they look up to is still attached to one of the worst enemies the country has dealt with."

You walked away, ignoring the ranting official as best you could and yet he followed a few ways behind you, unrelenting in his civil tirade and spouting things that only agitated your condition.

You knew he meant well, but your head just couldn't entertain another thought that would then branch out into more detailed complicated thoughts after all the over-exertion it has done for the past two days.

You didn't feel like talking to anybody yet, and for the first time in your life, you wished that the official would just relent and leave you alone until you were ready and whole once more. You wanted him to take a hint and wait.

However, the subtle drops here and there only flew past his head and he continued, not knowing any better, "The people need to respect you--you and the whole royal family, you serve as the unity of the people of Japan. You need to protect your image and in order to do so you must forget about all of this. You made a promise to his majesty, and as his word is order, you should do as he says."

"I know my duty, Karasuno-san." You ground your teeth in exasperation, clutching the kimonos closer to your cold self. "You don't have to worry. I'm not endangering or disregarding the welfare of the people in what I'm doing."

"Princess, don't try to make a mistake you'll regret doing," he pressed on. "He's just one man from your past."

You paused.

... one man from your past...

Immediately a question tore through your mind, one to your dismay you were not able to hold back just in time. "What did you say?

"Hanzo is just one man from your past," he repeated with a lift of the brow. "It shouldn't be so hard to forget him, princess."

In that instant you whipped your head around at lightning speed that even the young man was taken aback, filled with the impression of your earlier fatigued self in his mind's eye.

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone like this, Saotama!" To your own surprise, you screamed your throat raw and proceeded to grab at the nearest vase to throw it all the way across the room.

It took every mustered will from your person not to direct the heavy ornament at the gaping official, for even in the heat of anger and agony, you still feared punishment from the gods.

But gods or no, your wrath did not diminish in the slightest and you snapped your ill-stricken face back at the royal envoy, never looking as worried and daunted as he had ever been than then.

"To have to run away from someone who you knew without a doubt loved you with every fiber of his being!" you continued vehemently, crashing down on your knees and burying your face in taut, trembling palms. "Do you know how hard it is to sleep at night knowing you gave up on something people would kill for? To know deep within you that no matter the deplorable atrocities he has committed you'll still risk it all for the chance of being with him again. I've been deceiving myself ever since I tore away from his touch. I don't know anymore than the fact that he is a criminal and that I still love him, and you--you don't have the right to tell me when I should heal."

Your chest seared with pain, and everything seemed to have plunged into an icy still.

"Hime-sama, I-"

"No!" You cut him off, shattering the stagnant trick of time. "Hanzo was not just some man from my past--he was the only man I ever loved. So if you're worried that my constant grieving has made me any less of a princess--" you paused to grab a short pile of paper sitting on a drawer top. "Give this to uncle and tell him I'm fine. Oh, and in case you're wondering, that's the whole report of the formal gathering that happened with the foreign dignitaries here in the palace."

And you thrusted the stack into his arms. "Now get out."

"P-Princess," he stuttered, clutching the pile to his chest as his voice rose a pitch higher at having realized the extent of what he had done. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"OUT!" You lashed out, stomping a foot in front of him to impede his attempt of redemption whilst pointing a critical finger at your slightly parted screens. "Get out of here. Please, Saotama."

The man had no intention of staying any longer and further testing the waters to see just how angry you could get when pushed to the limit. He spoke no further, took a step back, and bowed. Then he silently excused himself and was out of your room in an instant. As he exited you saw two or three staff members staring into your direction, no doubt having heard of the commotion that just ensued.

Not knowing how else to respond to their judgement, you stood your ground and stared them straight in the eye, and your piercing gaze did not falter even after the screens have clicked themselves shut.

Not even a second later, it dawned on you just how horribly you've spoken your mind out to the official that another round of rueful sobs wracked your languishing body.

I'm sorry...

You paused after a hiccup, pressing a palm on your forehead to smooth it over the expense of your hair, dishevelled and dry. There was no doubt in your mind that you had to fix the fractured relationship you had with your uncle's most trusted official, no matter who started the fight.

I thought I could handle my emotions better... why do I keep falling apart now that I know that Hanzo is still out there?

I don't want to hurt anymore people or to further shame this family.

Oh, gods help me. Tell me what I must do.

You clasped your hands together in prayer, a tight fist that you pressed against your murmuring lips. Then with great effort you sunk down on your knees and pressed your forehead against the cold wooden ground in the heap of desperation and helplessness.

"What must I do?" you whispered, eyes closed shut as though it would help reveal the faces of the gods. "Please...I'm so lost. I'm at conflict with my own heart."

From the top of one of your low tables, your phone vibrated and rang, posting the notification of revisiting your old, dejected files to see if you would want to discard some of them or not.

Without waiting for your permission the device let out a holographic display of the screen as it carried out the intended action, and you could see that your gallery has traveled back to a section wherein all the files were acquired more than a year ago.

 

An invisible hand of awe gripped at your heart and you in turn placed a hand on your own frantic chest.

Could it be?

Pushing yourself to stand up amidst the coughing fit that seized you this time, you rushed to your phone and grabbed at it, disrupting the holographic display and therefore making it disappeared all at once.

Your heart slammed against your ribcage and you broke out into a sweat: You have not been to this part of your gallery for as long as you ran away from the Shimada palace. But there you were--face to face with the sights that ran your dreams.

Mindlessly you tapped your finger against one of the pictures and you watched as it then filled the screen. The image featured Hanzo on his phone, his young fair face wrinkled with concentration at the activity. The sun shone above and the long locks of his hair caught its rays beautifully.   
You wiped left, and it was the same image as the one before, only this one had him actually looking up at the camera.

You continued to swipe to the left, and the longer you went at it the more you feel your resolve hardening inside you. You hardly noticed the tears, because you were smiling--you were actually smiling again.

A genuine show of happiness that you didn't have to fake against your will.

It was all coming back to you: the smiles, the warmth, the sweet nothings, the romantic gestures, the chaste nights spent in his bedroom, the holding of hands every now and then-- with every picture it was like reliving the moment all over again.

You remembered how he vouched to protect you from all harm...

...and you remembered the promise you made him regarding his curse, the one you said you would carry to your grave.

"Oh, Hanzo," you sighed, sniffing. "This must be the gods' answer."

With a bittersweet smile, you ran a finger down the screen to trace the shape of his grinning face.

"I will steel my heart and do their bidding. I know what I must do now." 

Lifting the phone up to your face, you looked at his features in greater detail and pursed your lips in determination.

"Wait for me, my love."


	40. No Mere Lust

"Hanzo..." you moaned, "Please, I want to feel this forever."

Your sore body was littered with speckles of purple and red, and your lover was adding more, sucking every inch of your skin to claim you as his and his only. His kisses were sloppy, wet, something you'd expect from a starving man, and the thrusting of his hips mirrored the hot red desire that raced in his veins.

"My love..." he'd whisper against your moist hair, and then he'll plant another hungry kiss on the column of your neck, the taste of your sweat teasing his tongue. He could feel his legs straining, making sure his form was correct in order to give you all the pleasure you deserved.

"H-Hanzo-!"

"(Y/N), you make me so happy," the man panted in between heaved breaths. "Please, stay with me until the gods decide to take us again to the pure lands."

"I love you," you gasped, kissing his forehead as he quickened his brutish pace. "I always will...forever."

Seeing you filled with a plethora of pleasure--filled with him--in turn filled his chest with an empowering sense of pride and fulfillment, so much so that it nearly hurt inside. The last time he felt such a rush was back when he defeated another reputed heir of a clan in open hand combat: He was only a child then. But even then nothing could ever compare to this nearly surreal moment he was basking in.

With you.

But all of a sudden you were gone. Even the vestige of your warmth upon the fabric of his bed disappeared like a cruel, malevolent magic and Hanzo was alone once more.

None of it had been real.

Despite having been tricked into this deceit for almost two months now, the Shimada always woke up with a frantic call for your name, and the familiar cold chill would run down his spine after realizing only seconds later that you were never there to begin with.

He'd had enough. Hanzo let off a loud cry of defeat as the overwhelming sense of tension and frustration he battled to suppress for months threatened to burst out of his person in more ways than one.

He could feel his skin heat up to the feel of fire from time to time, as though he had acquired a life-threatening fever; other times his mind would refuse to cement itself down to reality, and he would daze off with countless thoughts springing up and playing all at once--he was mesmerized by a spell cast by you. That fact was simply irrefutable.

And during these trying and helpless times, when even the curse had no control over when it should show up on his body, Hanzo could do nothing but indulge in his thoughts, telling himself every time that this was the only way to ease it through the shame.

It wasn't enough just seeing you in his dreams.

They were so vivid, so tangible that the Shimada feared the various tests and experimentations done on his being had made him lose his grip on reality. When he touched you in that alternate plane he felt the softness of your skin and smelled the familiar scent that wrapped you. Kissing you there was only second to the real thing, and he could dig his fingers into your flesh again, feel the way you'd shiver and shudder beneath his body. The dreams fed his passion for you, and he found it all the more unbearable with each day that passed.

Lust, he'd tell himself with each waking moment ...this is merely lust...

He didn't feel any love for you anymore; he was not supposed to.

But even when the gods made it so you could see him again, would you still accept him? Hell, you probably knew about the recent bombing attack he was forced to partly facilitate over. If he ran to embrace you, would you push him away? If you so much as see him standing from a distance...would you flee?

I mean, you did it once. You never came back. Also, who was he to ask for a second chance when he slain his defenseless brother in close combat right as he was in the middle of paying homage to their late father?

What made him think that he was deserving of retribution and restoration of honor when he could still feel the blood of his kin on his clean hands?

It was only sensible to think that your anger would have fueled with time, and if that were the case, then he really stood no chance of being with you once again. You could find yourself a nice man to marry, bring you honor, treat you right, give you a child--but what could he possibly offer you in his broken state? He has been manipulated, violated, and experimented to the tipping point where he was certain most of his humanity had been stripped away, crushing every tiny trace of it and giving birth to an entirely different person whom even he could not recognize at times.   
This was no longer the man you fell in love with.

Why does he keep holding on to hope and the future and the clear perjury that you still love him?

Why can't he just let go?

The Shimada decided he was not going to thoroughly drown himself in these crippling thoughts and angrily loosened his tie with a huff and a swift pull of a finger. Once the restricting blue fabric laid atop the covers of his bed, the man grabbed himself a bottle of wine, popped the cork, and downed a big gulp in one go.

He wiped his lips with the back of his muscular arm and took another swig of the dark-reddish liquid when his eyes landed on the pitch black screen of his television and the sleek remote control that just sat idly on his drawer. It didn't take long at all for him to yield in to his boredom and he took a spot on the south edge of his bed, where after putting the bottle of liquor down nearby, he proceeded to turn the T.V. on and was met with the face a familiar newscaster from Japan.

This little sense of home, of association and understanding, brought a little spark of nostalgia into Hanzo's heart that his chest bruised for the second time that day.

The trivial instance was unforeseen, but not unwelcome. He will take whatever he could of home, for as much as he failed to show it, he really did miss life back in Hanamura.

He missed those simpler times.

He exhaled loudly, barely registering that he had zoned out from reality until an inner voice focused him back to the program he was supposed to be watching.

"...Princess Haruka of Japan has finally appeared to the general public after two weeks of isolation and will finally make an official statement regarding her marriage..."

If the Shimada had trouble keeping his attention undivided before, well this time he was all ears, hands on deck--amber eyes have never looked more piercingly at a metal device until then.

Why did (Y/N) isolate herself like that from the people?

Wait...marriage?

Will she finally take a noble suitor as her lifelong mate?

Who could it be?

He could hear his heart cracking in his ears and he sighed with a hiss, roughly pressing his fingers to the bulge of his closed eyes as they stung with emotion. He could see it now with his bitter mind's eye: you proudly introducing your beloved for the entire world to see, with his tall figure and handsome face and envious social standing and his superior fighting skills and his clear conscience--

Keep watching, he ordered himself and hunched over to lay his arms on his knees, all the while gripping his chin in anticipation. This is foolish. You need to wake up and get over this pathetic cycle!

Hoping to get answers--and confirmations--as soon as possible, Hanzo silenced himself and patiently listened on the edge of his seat to every single word the newscaster had to say.

"Here we are live at the Imperial Palace and here come the princess--we are only seconds away from witnessing her make her announcement. Will Princess Haruka accept the hand of one of her suitors or will she steer away and completely dedicate herself to being the emperor's diplomat? We'll find out soon enough."

The camera and the audio shifted, replacing what was once the face and commentary of the reporter to your person approaching the main balcony of the Imperial Palace with the buzzing and murmuring of the restless majority filling the air.

You lifted a hand to wave, and then you straightened your stance, beckoning the people below to quiet down and still themselves for your declaration. With the brightest smile you straightened the neck of the microphone before you, and then to your subjects' pleasure, you began, fully aware of the rest of the royal family's eyes boring holes onto your back.

"Beloved children of Japan, I am honored that you would give this woman a chance to speak out in your presence."

You were dressed in simple formal wear, a beige knee-length dress accented with little pearls and lace. The small brimmed hat atop your head shielded your eyes from nothing at all, but it completed the attire and you truly commanded attention the moment you stepped a heeled foot on the given pedestal.

"I apologize for my long absence, but I am back now, and as promised, I will finally give you all the answer that you wish to know concerning my marriage and what I have in store for the future.

"I have been asked by a handful of noble men from prestigious clans to see if I would be interested in a union with them. For a moment I thought I should...to further benefit this country's economy and well-being and what-not. But while most of them are very nice men whom I will never have problems being close friends with, I don't think I could ever view them as a significant other. I take matters such as marriage very seriously, and if I will partake in any union, I want to know that this person will not only see eye to eye with me on political agendas, but will also see me for me.

"I don't want my husband thinking a princess or a diplomat is all there is to me. I wish for them to know my past, my faults, my limitations and still accept me wholeheartedly without second thought--and that takes years, a lot of time, and a lot of experiences together." You paused to shake your head, and a somber air saddened the mirthful smile you cast to your people. "I don't think anybody will ever come close to that level no matter how many times he'll see me everyday. And it would be very much unfair for my admirer to give him a sweet yes, when I...I, uh..."

Your voice cracked near the end and Hanzo heard you letting in a sharp intake of breath before exhaling all of your nerves out. The man could feel the sudden stillness that enveloped the atmosphere on the other side of the screen and there was no doubt in his mind that beyond the composed faces of the audience was a screaming entity begging for you to continue.

So he coaxed you with a firm, laser--pointed gaze through the glass barrier between you two.

"I--" you continued, stilling to combat the remaining jitters that made your hands cold. "I can't tell him I want to be with him when I'm still...very much in love with the same man."

The gasps that erupted from the people and the press almost defeaned you, and it nearly rendered Hanzo's television sound system static. But the sounds were nothing compared to the uniformed saucer stares of the people, no doubt wondering who this man was that you spoke of. 

Hanzo himself could hardy believe it.

You were still in love...with him.

Even after all that time, even after knowing what he did you still chose him over the many lords begging to take your hand in marriage.

His eyes watered and his lower lip quivered without his knowledge.

"So to put it simply," you concluded. "I don't wish to marry, and I would rather serve his majesty through my diplomacy and being his representative. Thank you."

Despite the shock still fresh in their veins, the people cheered and clapped, and their response at least eased your chest from the tightness it had been feeling since that morning. Your smile was genuine and it shone through when you waved goodbye, led back inside by two men in uniform after they had escorted the other royals away from the balcony.

Away from the glamour of the camera lights and the probing gazes of the civilians, you let off a sigh and placed a palm on your erratic heart to comfort and calm it, as your mother would have should she had been here.

That was the last time Hanzo saw you on screen, and the news program featured another story that the man could hardly care less about. The voices became incessant buzzing, and he was back in the recesses of his mind, thinking things through with such a depth that drowned everything else in his sensory plane.

He told himself he has no love for you anymore--over and over again; that all of those dreams had been products of his lust, his carnal desire.

But hearing you imply that you still have feelings for him in front of all the people of Japan...it didn't reawaken anything in him other than awe.

Then he realized there was nothing to call forth from sleep because his love for you has never ceased, his heart would never stop beating at the beautiful sound of your name, and he never stopped dreaming that he could be with you once more, for him to say all the things he held back like the fool he was a long time ago.

It was never about his bodily desires. It was never about just lust.

When he had those dreams he would feel his soul connect with yours, and he'd lost himself just looking at the abyss that were your eyes. That connection he has with you--to finally be one with you, that was what it was all about.

The gods have presented him a second chance with you, that one was clear. This time things could be different: Maybe he could finally be happy again. Maybe he could learn to forgive himself about his past grievances, Genji's death, and endangering the lives of a clan he vouched to protect and look out for.

The task of regaining his self respect and absolution will surely prove to be second to impossible, but with you battling these demons by his side...

How bad could it really be?

"I'll go back to her," he muttered under his breath to no one in particular. "I will hear it from none other than her lips. If she doesn't want me, then it will be the final say. But if she says otherwise...she can have me at her disposal."

At the thought of freedom, a new wave of indomitability washed him anew, and he briskly headed out of the room, bent on the very intent of finding Ogundimu and extracting some sort of answer on the progress his research team was making for him.

He hardly noticed that he was walking. All Hanzo registered were the blurs of the pinprick incandescent lights that decorated the dark metal walls. A turn here, another turn there, the Shimada was intent on his target, and he knew he was close: For his strides turned slow and he halted abruptly as his hands gripped the doorknob to the facility room that suddenly appeared before him.

I need answers.

He pushed down on the knob to unlock the entrance when hushed but urgent whispers reached his ears and he found himself eaves dropping before he knew it.

"How's the concoction? Is it done?"

"No, but we're almost there."

Ogundimu, Hanzo thought and pressed his lips together; there was no more doubt in his mind that the two were talking about him.

But who was that other one?

"Oh, the curse is almost going to be permanent!" Like a pin dropping into the void, Hanzo heard the familiar spiteful raspiness and he realized it was no other than his uncle Shintaro. "It might be harder to control him by then--isn't there a faster way for your men to get it done?"

Wait.

The Shimada pressed his face even closer onto the cold surface of the door and willed his heart to quiet down its angry, red, and frivolous beating. He couldn't listen properly when all he would hear is the turmoil within himself!

"Giving Shimada the mixture will not guarantee total subordination on his part. It is merely a tool. Hanzo will still require extensive conditioning, and as we've told you already, this mixture will only strengthen the effects of that conditioning--nothing more. We do repetitions of that process until we make him as docile as a lamb."

"Conditioning?" Hanzo was taken aback. "They said they were finding a cure--all those experiments in the past, they said they had to have control over me so they could monitor the curse. So everything they've done to me, everything I was forced to do-!"

They were never for healing.

His spirit crashed down the pit of his stomach and it felt like an icy blade stabbed himself in his gut. He was cheated beyond his knowledge, and he rebuked himself for falling into their traps like an illiterate fool when he should have known better.

No! No! Uncle knew about this all along--how could he?!

Carried away by the wrath that bubbled from his core, Hanzo unwittingly let the curse take over his body and the malevolent entity wasted no time carrying out the extreme emotion that burned inside it by what it deemed necessary: tearing the sleek metal door right off its hinges so that his perpetrators would know what they've just unleashed.

"You lied to me!"

Ogundimu wasted no time in activating the golden weapon that gave him his moniker to counter his furious colleague that was running up to him with ungodly speed and precision.

"You told me you'll help me if I do your dirty work." Hanzo punched the African across his face, all the while his frantic uncle clambered away to save himself from the oni's wrath. "You lied--there was no cure, was there? You didn't look into my condition to help me, did you?! Answer me, scum!"

Still dazed from the powerful simultaneous blows coming from his adversary, Akande failed to block an incoming punch that then sent him flying across the room until he crashed upon the walls, leaving a discernible dent in its wake. Before Hanzo could finish him off with another staggering blow to the face, Ogundimu quickly snapped back to his bearings and rolled to the side, dodging the plunging fist in just the nick of time.

"I won't let you have me!" The Shimada screamed, swiping all the obstructing furniture aside to get to his fleeing target. "No more! You will pay for your offense."

"Hanzo--we couldn't get through to you," Akande tried to explain, preparing his battle stance. "We had to use whatever means we could."

"You used deceit!" Hanzo hissed and threw a small wooden table into Akande's direction. "You made me think I had a chance at a happy, civilian life!"

Next he threw a small cabinet, and only kept on advancing.

"You were all conspiring against me from the start!" he cried out, his purple gray body not breaking a sweat. "You said you had the cure!"

The onslaught of attacks were staring to take a toll on Akande, and yet he refused to call for any aid or back-up. He was set on subduing his enemy one way or another by using his own means.

Not a moment later, the ground suddenly quaked with a tremor brought upon by the successive stampeding of heavy, armored feet--a sound that was all too familiar to the faltering oni; a sound that brought back memories that only reminded him of solitude and chains.

The thought of the silver binds alone angered him even more.

He took one step forward, preparing to break into a sprint as his reddened vision locked its deadly glare onto Akande. He pushed forward--

And there was a sharp sting that pierced his neck.

The Shimada would have mistaken it as a rogue ant bite, but more pinpricks came--on his back, on the meat of his shoulders--and before he could turn around and figure out the ones responsible for this stealthy attack, spots of black and white stained his vision, and the walls began slipping away like sand. Turning and turning, it all became a nauseating vertigo and Hanzo put his palms blindly before himself with all the sharpness of a drunk man.

He nearly tripped on himself, his skin turning fair and the color returning back to his pupils. His eyes felt hot, and it pulsed in sync with the painful throbbing on his temple.

His muscles seemingly melted away into jelly, and finding that he could no longer support himself, he crashed down on the ground, and only then did Hanzo find the individuals responsible for this treacherous subjugation.

Talon's black-garbed men wasted no time in securing their safety. That cold metal feel wrapped around Hanzo's wrists, and he could only let off a pleading grunt as he slipped further into unconsciousness.

"Take him back to the testing room," He heard Akande order through his haze. "We have a lot to do."

Hanzo fought to keep his eyes open, to focus himself back to the light. 

But along the way he just couldn't do it anymore. He felt so tired.

...so so tired...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading--I would like to say that this story is also available on Wattpad. But if you find it anywhere else, please tell me because I only posted this story here and on that site.
> 
> Thank you again, loves. See ya!! :*
> 
> ~


	41. The Final Blow

You knelt in front of a small candle-lit shrine and bowed low as your palms pressed against themselves in prayer. You closed your eyes, meditating on the innermost thoughts that plagued your head in every single moment that you were awake. You lit some incense sticks, two or three, before you finished all of the ceremonial prayers and finally looked up from the wooden floor beneath.

You were then met with the faces of your late parents, smiling at you through glass sheets framed by wooden vermilion borders.

"Mother...father." You were not quite sure how to begin and instinctively let your gaze wander sideways as though the answer would magically turn up among the flickering balls of flame that resembled droning fireflies against the night sky. "My heart has spoken. I need to know that you have my back in this," you whispered. "It's risky, it's a tad foolish--I might not even make it back alive." Feeling your chest constrict and your heart hammer amidst the statue-like stillness of your body, you heaved out a sigh and continued with the greatest effort of suppressing the mix of emotions that threatened to make your voice crack and your eyes water once more.

"But Hanzo needs me," you said in a sharp whisper, the light press of your palms in reverence turning into a hard clasp that reflected the strength of your resolve. "I'm the only one who can break his curse. I felt it. I brushed it off as delusion but now I know what I experienced was real--when I touched him before I could feel the presence of that oni in him, getting even stronger as it consumed most of his soul, his humanity.

"I felt it dispel with the touch of my light, screeching and screaming inside its mortal prison. And I intend to banish it forever."

The only thing that sounded to your response was the quiet cracking of the fire, only magnifying in volume with the absence of the resounding voice in your head. Other than that, one could drop a pin a mile away and you would still be able to hear it as clear as day.

"I wish I could have met you in person. But instead I only get to see you smile and hear your voice through the cyberspace. I wish to hear your guidance, your support, even your disapproval--especially now with what I'm about to do. Uncle has done so much for me, and I would understand wholeheartedly if he could never bring himself to forgive me ever again, but as I've said... I've already made up my mind. Fear not, for I will make sure that the honor you helped establish in this family will not be tainted by my actions. This is my last goodbye."

Grabbing the handle of your small suitcase, you got back up on your feet, distanced yourself away from the shrine, bowed, and finally turned a heel to leave for good.

You found that taking the first step was easy, but the more you took, repeatedly putting one foot after the other, the more you felt a spine of grief rendering your soles numb, going all the way up to your legs. You could be walking on red coals at the moment and you still wouldn't feel a damn thing.

The wind whistled loudly against your ears, disturbing the peaceful sway of the tree canopies and you realized that you have arrived at your destination: A small hangar far away from the common parts of the palace complex engulfed in the shadows of the night time.

And in that small hangar were several aircrafts: a handful of small fighter planes, a mini jet, and private carrier planes.

You smiled sadly, the stars reflecting upon the dark of your pupils as you made your way further in, deliberately ignoring the lights pouring out from the palace. There was a grand celebration going on in the gardens that was hosted by the emperor himself, all bright and beautiful, but you've already called in sick just hours prior, and to your surprise, he has allowed your absence, albeit with a heavy heart, and so here you stood at last--looking right into the eyes of fate's tipping scale itself.

Make so much as one move and you'd go past the point of no return.

The ongoing festivities would only prove to be your greatest ally: With everyone busying themselves in the social responsibility of entertaining one another, you could just slip away like water. None would be the wiser!

It'll definitely make way for lesser resistance for what you were about to do.

I'm sorry, you played those two words over and over again in your head. I'm so sorry.

It took almost a month of non-stop preparation on your part to make sure that everything from point A to point B would go on sailing smoothly. You only had one shot at getting this right, this elaborate plan that came to you originally as an apathetic thought brought upon by a bout of late-night torpor. It seemed stupid at the time, reckless even.

And yet the more you thought about it, the more you came up with ideas, various fill-ins that could explain how to possibly strengthen one part of the plan and fix the loophole of the next. Then your hands found themselves working; your brain hurting from those various ideas that had the gears in your mind turning mercilessly at full speed. You were realizing your vision faster than you could comprehend, faster than you could tell yourself to stop because you knew that in the long run this would all be in vain. There would be no one else but you and your trusted gut feeling to blame.

You were too old to entertain fantasies, let alone use up every resource you have in the hopes of making them real.

You scoffed at the internal turmoil that still waged--although not as strongly--inside you, all the while simultaneously heading over to the smallest passenger aircraft within sight and unlocking it with a destabilizer.

Dismantling its security system didn't prove to be such a chore, albeit this was definitely never an easy pill to swallow in your life. When you first requested such a tool, there were quirks and lifts of the eyebrows coming from your family, who couldn't comprehend what use you, a diplomat and a princess, could possibly have with such a risky and pervasive device meant to hack, weaken, or completely destroy security systems depending on its given power.

It took bouts of various lock-in incidents and unopeneable car doors to convince them that maybe giving you the destabilizer would benefit you a great deal after all. It wasn't as though you would ever do something as illicit or awful as robbing a bank or hack into a private organization's files to reserve as blackmail later on.

What they didn't know was that you meant for every single one of those accidents to happen, and every single move you've done to get there was a calculated procedure, done over and over again until they finally took on a new perspective of rationalization, which in turn led them to give in to your demands.

As soon as you had access inside, you immediately set your suitcase down on a corner, closed all the exits shut, and proceeded to press a series of buttons that lit up the inside walls one by one. An omnic voice then floated out into the space, welcoming passengers onboard and wishing them a safe trip. You hardly listened to a word it said--you were still too caught up in your own shock to actually register anything else.

You actually did it; in all your years you never thought you'd be one to come up with such notions that challenged your own sanity, and yet the next thing you knew was that you were on the driver's seat with the fasteners on and hands clutching at the padded handles that your knuckles turned white and your palms sweat despite the cold.

The engine hummed to life, and with it the screens bared.

You pressed the button that you were all too acquainted with through the pictures you have seen in your self study about the basics of jet flying. You figured you should have deleted your history, but you could not just leave things the way they were, without any traces or whatsoever: If they wondered how this all came to be and snooped around for clues and answers, it could provide some closure at most-- especially to your dear uncle. You also left behind in your history searches that aimed for a map of Rialto and every article existing about Hanzo's current affiliation.

They'll piece it together soon, you figured, and then you shut off whatever hesitance still persisted down at the back recesses of your mind.

"Thrusters engage," you ordered calmly, betraying the anxiety that set your nerve endings on fire. "Map, show me the flight plan to-"

From the outside there suddenly came a shriek, faint from where you sat but unmistakably desperate to be heard, and your heart rose up your throat, knowing full well that the flawless plan you took pride into getting in motion was going to be put into an abrupt halt by the person you wished hadn't realized your agendas all too soon.

"(Y/N)! What has gotten into you, my dear?! Get down from there!"

How the emperor knew you were here with the party rising in full swing, you had no clue. But you tried working through the shock and bafflement as you quickly pressed more buttons, activating the necessary components to flying this thing whilst trying to remember every single thing you've studied for the past month.

You couldn't afford to forget, not now. How could you possibly save Hanzo when you've killed yourself in the process?

All the holographic signs that popped up around you disappeared with your tension, clearing the screens to the outside and letting you see in full clarity the image of the emperor with Karasuno and his guardsmen by his side, bursting across the small plane field at full speed to get to you.

"Fly," you whispered, and the artificial intelligence inside the carrier took it as a command. You felt like you were on an elevator, going up, and it occurred to you that the ship was no longer touching the earth.

This is it. This is it-

"(Y/N)!"

"Uncle, don't come any closer!" you cried out, voice just a breath above the whirring of powerful technology working. "I'm going after Hanzo: He needs me!"

"W-What, is this what all this is about?" The sovereign was tripping over his words as incredulity and disbelief momentarily took over the fear that stabbed his frail heart. "You're going to go through all this just to see that man--that criminal again? I-l mean when have you ever had experience flying an aircraft before? Get down from there before you hurt yourself in this foolery!"

"I'm sorry," you answered with a tighter grip on the control sticks. "I don't know how to tell you but this curse is taking over my beloved. I need to use my powers on him--I must rid him of this evil thing before I lose him completely!"

"You would do that for him? Risk yourself through this hellish mission to be face to face with the man who murdered your parents?"

"What-?" you stuttered, momentarily losing control of the balance you were fighting to maintain and in turn, the aircraft tilted dangerously to the side and you scrambled to get your shaking hands back on where they were; your uncle has never been more worried sick.

"Somebody please get her down!" The emperor turned to his men, who were already running back and forth trying to contact and get the right personnel to do the job.

"What do you mean he was responsible for the death of my parents?" You yelled back, ignoring your numb body begging for recovery from the earlier shock and the newfound information. "You said so yourself that you did not know whether my parents' deaths were unintentional or not, uncle!"

"Princess, his majesty is not deceiving you!" Karasuno shouted in alarm, seeing how the emperor was suddenly having more difficulty in his breathing and composure. "Please, get down! Please!"

"I've made up my mind, Karasuno." You remained steadfast, but the guilt of having to put your aging uncle into this torture--it made you look away with a punishing bite to the lip. "I'm sorry. Just...just forget that I was ever a part of your family: I never deserved to be in it. I know I have no right to ask but...please forgive me."

You cut off all audio from outside before they could further add vulnerabilities into your plan, and after setting the path to the starry skies, you flew away at top speed, tensing your body against your seat as everything else became a blur of blacks and blues, slipping away beside you like fine sand.

Miles below you, Karasuno and even more of the palace guards struggled to respond to this unforeseen event and were like ants thrown into a pit of water. It was chaos: from the emperor's deteriorating health to the guests already starting to seep in to see what the commotion was about. Fear was written on everyone's faces, and that fear magnified into horrified shock once they saw a pinprick of white light in the sky, and then after still seconds that stretched like hours, a display of orange explosion that left mushrooms of murky clouds in its wake.

It came from the direction where you flew off to.

No...it couldn't possibly have been you-!

Those present wanted to look away as the ruling monarch of their proud country crashed on all fours without warning, ripping a trembling lamentation from his hoarse throat as soon as he had registered what had happened. It was pitiful and heartwrenching and powerful that it left an indelible wound on Karasuno's chest and in the hearts of many who bore witness to it.

"No!" Your uncle was hysterical. "Please may the gods bring her back she didn't know what she was doing!" He refused to cooperate when Karasuno tried to bring him back up on his feet. "She was so young! I've only had her for a short while don't take her away from me like this!"

But as much as he sobbed and pleaded, all that the gods could do from above was watch as the people bowed their heads in mourning, grieving over their princess lost among the stars and wishing in earnest that an old man's frail heart could endure the immense pain that has claimed the sanity and lives of many so much younger than he.

***

News of your demise quickly spread like wildfire, and once it reached Hanzo's ears, his reaction wasn't any better than the millions who have watched it upon their gadgets and computers.

"That's not her." Hanzo managed to growl out with every ounce of anger within him despite his chained, weakened state.

"Take a good look, Scion." Ogundimu pressed on and continued to exhibit the varying news footages that all told the same story, the African completely disregarding the raw agony quivering behind the Shimada's stern glare.

"That's not her!" he screamed this time, shaking furiously against the metal they wrapped around him in order to render him immobile.

Hanzo shed no tears--an inkling of pride made him refuse to, but he did clench his eyes shut and look away when that nauseating part came up: The part in the video when your aircraft burst into flames against the night sky and the shrieks of the people could be heard, dragging the tortured man's soul further down into a level that was hellish and empty and cold.

Why did the gods have you pay for his sins?

"You have nothing to return to anymore. Not your home, not your people, and not even the princess. Time for you to wisen up before we do it for you."

Akande replayed the footages again and again.

And again...

And again and again, deliberately attempting to draw that mindless beast out from the man, who no longer had the strength nor an iron will to put up any resistance to his abuse.

"It...it can't be her..."

His eyes finally showed a hint of moisture at the brim, and the sight had Akande nodding in approval.

"You must understand that she's gone, Scion. You must understand that all this was meant to happen, and it usually has reasons of its own for it to unfold like they do."

One more replay...

"Stop doing this to me...!" 

It took no less than a minute, and the dragon finally succumbed to the shattering grief that broke his heart in half. The bound alabaster limbs sagged against its confines turned an ashen shade of gray, and the austere gaze that once held so much pain morphed into a blank canvas that tried to push off memories of you away from his mind's eye.


	42. At Last I See You Again

"Darn, never thought it would go down like this. I really hoped to see ya again, darlin'."

From the comfort of his cushioned chair, Jesse McCree watched the news that talked about none other than the newest world-wide sensation that was your death. The wide holographic screen he set his brown eyes on was the only thing that lit up his dim and somewhat cluttered room, but the cowboy found that he liked it that way: the whole somber ambience of it all mirrored the tinge of pain and loss he felt inside. After so long he finally felt as though someone was finally sharing his sadness with him, no matter how small the matter it may be.

He didn't really get the chance to know you as well as he'd hoped, but he did remember that you took his advances quite well than most people--the finger guns and the butchering of Japanese words and all. He could tell right then that you were a kind soul, and if Reyes hadn't chewed his ear off when he did, McCree might have stuck around a little longer to actually have something to cry over about your death.

Jesse gazed off into a dark corner of his room, the very blackness of it engulfing his periphery until he found that he was too lazy to correct his vision and continued dazing off in the same direction as one would daydreaming. However all of a sudden, a loud buzz from his intercom interrupted the clipped delivery of the reporter on screen, and soon afterwards an all too familiar gruffness followed that had the cowboy already rising from his seat.

"Jesse, assemble with the others at the hangar quickly. We have a dispatch call from Rialto--might be about Talon. We're heading out in five."

"Yessir," Jesse answered back with a shrug of his draped broad shoulders. He stretched some, fixed the tightness of his belt, and idly scratched at his choppy beard with a gloved hand as he made his way out of his quarters; in his stupor he was completely oblivious to the fact that he had left the news running, going on for a while until such time that it jumped to a new topic, one about hostilities against omnics in America.

The jingle of his spurs notified the entire corridor of his presence and had people turning his way whenever he was near. Gabriel Reyes knew that sound a mile away and was more than ready to rip them off his subordinate's shoes if his conscience would allow it.

"It's about time. Come on let's go." Reyes rolled his eyes, big and heavy strides heading towards the inside of the passenger craft they were assigned to along with the medics and other foot soldiers under Blackwatch.

"What is it this time, boss? Drugs, assassination attempts?"

"I'll brief all of you once you get inside, so hurry your ass up and join the others."

"Is Moira comin'?"

"Is O'Deorain coming a problem for you?"

"Depends," Jesse replied. "I don't know about y'all but I like keepin' my spine where it should be."

"Don't be hysterical, McCree. No one wants that shit."

"You're so much fun, ya know that, boss?"

Rapid winds blew into the wide and dim hangar, beckoning Jesse to grip the hat against his brown locks, not wanting the item to blow away on accident and maybe land thirty feet away from him. He wasn't one to chase things around if there was no necessary value to it, and he chuckled mischievously at the realization that throughout his life, men and women alike were the ones chasing him.

He always was charming, wasn't he?

Once everybody was onboard their assigned aircrafts, the doors sealed shut with a low release of air and the pilots in charge looked over their shoulders to receive the confirmation to finally fly to Rialto. Reyes all but gave them one nod, and the message was spread throughout the entire unit in less than a minute. It got noisier as one by one the small fleet headed out into daylight.

But amidst all of the distractions and the flurry of the actions, McCree's head remained in the clouds that they were fast approaching, and he wondered whether he would meet his end too then and there by being blown up just as he had seen you become on the news only a few minutes ago.

***

Lockdown! Lockdown!

Commander Reyes cursed under his breath as a red wave took over the entirety of the room they were in, which was only a cool shade of gray moments ago. Basked in repeatedly flashing, lurid light the members of Blackwatch coerced themselves to remember the drills and keep calm under this suffocating pressure only heightened by the accompanying sirens wailing from the outside.

"What now?" Moira asked, more annoyed than anything else as she rolled her bright blue and red eyes to the side.

Even McCree was impressed with her lack of concern as much as he was with her eye color; she could be filing her long nails for all he cared and the whole aura would be complete.

"We get out," Reyes simply said, not sparing his subordinates any reassuring looks. "We shoot until we reach the exit. I'm assuming we haven't planted any teleporters by the exit points?"

"No, sir." A subordinate shook his head almost ruefully.

"Someone's gonna get an ear chewed off later--" Reyes immediately turned to the cowboy, "--but as of now, we just gotta get out alive. Now move!"

The team wasted no time and broke off as fast as they could to get away from the glaring red lights and the incessant sirens overhead.

Running along the narrow steel passages of the establishment, Jesse knew it would be soon before the paths branched out into thinner halls and corridors. There'd be windows and doors and vents from which Antonio's reinforcements could come out of and capture them. Time was either with them or against them.

It was only a split second--but McCree saw it. He caught a glimpse of a flowing black blur, and afterwards, the unmistakable thud of a heavy armored body slamming into the ground.

"The heck?" he muttered as he slowed down, trying to ponder on what could have possibly caused such a fall when his team was running in single file, with him at the farthermost part.

A gunshot then rang thrice, there was no mistaking it, and the man was forced to turn against his own will only to find that two more masked men had fallen in the aisle beside him.

But the fallen weren't just any men. They were Talon's.

Someone was destroying the enemy and it wasn't Blackwatch.

"Could it be the rookie? Who was that again? Joshua?"

The cowboy contemplated that perhaps his colleague lost himself in the panic of the evacuation; the red lights mixed in with that annoying siren really were trigger inducing.

Before he realized it, McCree was going after the trail of this mysterious assailant (who could just be Joshua) having nothing to chase by but a wispy shadow and the confidence that he'll meet up with the rest of his team one way or another at the end of the tunnel.

He made no effort in keeping his heavy footsteps quiet, which was why the moment a Talon foot soldier emerged from a room ahead of him, his focus immediately turned to Jesse and not the fleeing intruder.

Two shots killed the bastard, and two more for the one that shortly followed suit. He resumed his haste the very instance his coast was clear, brushing off his standard three second protocol.

There, Jesse gritted his teeth as his target seemingly shot another soldier. However the unnerving sound of wild ruffling signified a struggle, meaning the strange person may have been caught.

Another fire from his west, and McCree was finally able to track down the exact location of the escalating unrest.

Jesse was greeted with the sight of what he could only assume was a murky mess of black and cloth, a person jerking angrily against the chest of a much bigger enemy, begging to be free.

"You one of those Blackwatch too--?"

The man didn't get to finish as his captive released a sharp blow to his side, rendering him immobile for a few seconds, just enough for the captured to break free and run away.

"Why you little-!"

Blam! Blam!

"Sorry, partner." Jesse gritted his teeth down. "That one's mine."

And with that he was off once more, determined to see his goal realized no matter how long it will take.

***

The shadow of his wide brim danced over his keen brown eyes as McCree kept close surveillance on this mystery person, whom without his timely interventions would probably be lying down on a pool of their own blood moments ago.

With the cowboy watching close by, the hooded figure stopped at last, dropping the small pistol to the ground without even a thread of care as though no one else in the base may hear the loud, repeated clang it made against the cold white floors.

Jesse cringed at the volume of it--and he was a few good spaces away in the shadows!

A few more minutes of stillness and quiet and the figure advanced towards a chained fair skinned man at the very edge of the room. It had been eyeing the hunched thing from afar; the very reason it would seem that they had gone through the trouble of breaking in and risking their well-being in the first place.

The distance between them neared, and Jesse's hands gripped the edge of the wall even harder in anticipation. What was he going to expect? How will this end? Would they do something terrible to this girded, defenseless man?

The answer was bound to reveal itself soon enough--this McCree knew, and yet he had never been as restless as then, the frantic racing of the blood inside his head rendering him deaf to all the other sounds around him.

"Hanzo..."

The figure spoke at last, but McCree was too enraptured by the scene steadily unfolding before him to notice how something about the voice seemed off.

It didn't sound quite how he had imagined it to be in his head; the ominous presence of the hooded figure couldn't possibly be the owner of such a voice!

It should have confused him. But instead he stayed and stood his ground, determined to see its end.

So Hanzo's his name...wait.

He was watching a story as it wrote down itself; like a revolutionary marveling at the very fact that he was a part of history in the making--living it first hand.

"It's you. I knew you were here."

The clandestine being sounded as though they were choking on a ball up their throat, and Jesse wondered if that momentary weakness had a back story of its own to tell.

Is this the Hanzo Shimada?

Jesse was trying to piece it all together, and the realization along with the other barrage of emotions already swirling within him made his head float and he felt as though he was no longer planting his feet on the ground.

His gloved hand immediately found the gun in its holster.

This was the surrealest shit in his life--and there were some pretty strong contenders.

Mostly involving Reyes.

The figure shifted even further forward, and for the first time the cloth dragged on behind them, and an inch of skin finally saw the light. The loose garment ultimately slipped away and pooled down at the ankles of a long haired woman, who only stood there without a sound, unmoving. She slowly extended two quaking palms out to brush the curtain of hair away and behind the man's ears, and gently cup the stubbled jaw to lift up his face where she may clearly see it.

His eyes were closed shut, but even from where Jesse was standing he could see as clear as day that this was a man who has had everything taken from him, one who has lost faith in the off chance that life may be better for him someday.

McCree knew she saw it too, and he could have sworn that he heard her heart break in the calm of it all.

She crashed down on to her knees without warning and wrapped both arms around the unconscious man's hanging torso, disturbing the chains and making them rattle

Hysterical sobbing then came out from her lips, pure suppressed agony ripping from her throat. It was momentary, but the display was unlike anything Jesse had ever seen before, and he felt his chest tighten painfully at the sight. Everything was so raw, so intense, the cowboy was at loss for actions despite knowing that he should probably step in and apprehend this Hanzo Shimada--a wanted criminal in the eyes of his organization.

"My love...what have they done to you?" the woman whispered over and over again, loosening her tight embrace to caress his unconscious visage with a gentle palm in an attempt to smooth out the forlorn expression that ashened his sleeping face. "I'll get you out, I'll get you out of here, Hanzo-"

Tears were still running down her reddened face in vigorous streams, but she held on to him like she promised herself. She calmed herself down against the nook of his shoulder, deep breaths taking in the comforting scent that was him. For a moment she felt as though she were back in the time when there was nothing to worry about but the feeling of his fingers inside the spaces between her own.

She wanted to stay. And she did so as she closed her eyes and took a few minutes of respite in his company.

Jesse merely grunted, retracting the hand that he had wrapped around the handle of his revolver and assuring himself that the chance to capture the criminal Hanzo would present itself another time.

Not now...maybe later.

"Hanzo..." she whispered with an air of joy, pulling Hanzo closer to her, and to McCree's surprise she smiled amidst the dried tears on her cheeks, and instantly he recognized her from a face he'd seen long, long ago; a ghost that rose from the grave, someone he just thought he had lost forever.

"(Y/N)."


	43. Sitting Ducks

Your tears have ceased their flow, but your arms never slackened, wrapped around his heavy torso.

"I'll get you out of here. Hold on," you whispered against his cheek, lips grazing his rough fair skin.

Standing up, you ignored the dull throbbing at the back of your knees from kneeling too long and instead focused your attention on the tough stainless links of chain that kept your beloved from completely lying prostrate on the ground.

You gripped one of them--the links that led to the big metal cuff on his right wrist, and they were cold to the touch. You shuddered as a shiver ran down your spine. Almost immediately you pressed your lips into a thin line, aggravated with the discovery you've just made.

"It's too tough. I don't think I can cut through or shoot it down."

Your eyes flickered here and there, trying to find any sort of apparatus to aid you in freeing Hanzo from his binds. But despite your earlier sentiment, you proceeded anyway to grab a big rusty wrench atop one of the tables and swung the head of the tool near the base of the chain link where it was most stable and tense.

You staggered back as the impact hit and returned back at you, like a shockwave destabilizing you from keeping upright on your feet. Yet you repeated it again, twice, thrice--and each repetition earned a louder cry of indignance and effort.

All you managed was a single faint scratch on its shiny lustrous surface, and you opted to quit, for if you continued, the enemy will surely hear your ruckus and come after you instead of Blackwatch.

"It's no use," you sighed with an angry brow. "No mortal means I have on could ever break this fast enough. I'll have to use my powers."

With a determined nod you quickly rubbed your cold palms together, and afterwards each hand gripped its own chain, the two of which securing Hanzo's wrists. You clenched your hands tighter around the steel, all the while taking in a deep breath to calm yourself down.

It will take a lot of exertion on your part to get this to work; mental, physical, emotional.

Wasting no time, you jumped into action. As soon as you saw that bright flash amidst the dark of your mind's eye, you let off an exhale, and suddenly the static air began to hum with divine energy.

Your palms emitted a steady yellow light, and you felt the pressure of your energy build up inside you, threatening to burst out of your chest at any fateful second should you fail to be careful.

Just a little bit more...not yet.

A few moments passed, and in that short span of time you felt the universe shift at your command, and you opened your eyes in a snap to face the chains.

You directed your mustered power into your palms, and with a swift burst you felt the chains break under your palms, the sharp edges grinding against your skin.

The next thing you registered was a dull thump, and an overwhelming weight slamming upon your feet.

"Hanzo...!" you exclaimed under your breath, dropping the broken chains as it stuck to his wrist and cursing the heavens for how you had forgotten to catch his fall.

Putting Hanzo's dead weight on the side of your struggling body, you brushed off the surge of vertigo that claimed your head from the abrupt discharge of your life force. The huge amount of energy you've put out in such little time...it was bound to take a toll on anyone.

"I'll get you out," you panted quietly as you placed your dark hood and cloak back upon your being. "Hold on, the ship should be nearby."

With a loud grunt you hoisted the heavy man on your back, tied his still cuffed wrists in front of you to secure them before finally placing your hands under his knees. This whole arrangement was tedious and cumbersome, but it was either this or drag the Shimada behind you.

You found that you didn't prefer the latter that much.

However, you've barely made it three steps out of the room when your heart dropped to your gut at the sound of a sharp click, before your eyes fully registered the Talon soldier aiming the weapon at you.

"Now I don't know how you managed to get past my men...but I do know your luck has just ran out, girl. You're not going anywhere with one of our men."

The scowl on your face was unwavering, as much as it was an affront to the tremors that shook the entirety of your insides.

You just couldn't stomach the thought that all those months of planning, all the risks you've taken, the fact that you've already saved Hanzo would end up in vain because you somehow forgot to include this douchebag in your long list of possible hindrances.

You gritted your teeth; tightened your hold under his thigh where you supported him as best you could.

"Asshole," you spat, knowing fully well that it was all that you could do in retaliation.

To your chagrin the man only threw his helmed head back and laughed, the grip on his gun loosening from the comedic vibe that seized him.

"You know," he chuckled as he re-aimed and calmed down from his high, "girls shouldn't be saying such bad wor--"

Without warning a loud report rang out in the middle of the terrorist's taunting, turning the air static and rendering you deaf for a split second. You barely heard yourself scream in alarm, or the sickening thud of your beloved once he landed on the floor when you thoughtlessly let him go to put your hands over your ears.

The Talon soldier in turn fell without another word, and right behind where he used to stand was another tall and heavily armored man clad in dark grays and blacks, a revolver in one gloved hand that matched his faded cowboy hat very well.

"Darlin', you're gonna have to come with me. Quick, pick 'im up."

The gaudy stranger moved forward with every intention of picking the unconscious Japanese man up from the cold tiled ground, and having realized this, you quickly moved forward to block Hanzo's person from the other. You had your gun ready as well, the barrel pressed straight into the frazzled cowboy's forehead as soon as you've reloaded its magazine. Your stance was straight and hard and rigid; nobody was going to Hanzo without coming through you first.

You hissed, "You're not going to touch him-"

"I ain't gonna do nothin' wrong, darlin'." Jesse intently eyed your cold stare as he raised his palms up in surrender and backed away slowly. "I just want to help-"

"Liar!" You cut him off fiercely, now bringing your other hand from your side to steady your grip on the weapon's handle from the raging anger and fear that coursed through you. "I know Blackwatch wants him captured--and you're just here to carry out their bidding. Hanzo's not coming with you or anyone."

"No, look--" against his rational instinct, Jesse lifted a hand up to his matted brow and pushed the gun aside, your baffled and mortified countenance completely flying over his head. "You're gonna have to trust me. I'm your best bet of gettin' out of here alive."

"And then what happens after that?" you shot back, never putting the loaded gun down. "You're going to turn your back on our agreement and capture us anyway?"

"I saved your life! And for the record you could barely carry that guy."

"Why do you want to help us all of a sudden if not for personal gain?" Your patience was wearing thinner by the minute. "Don't think I was born yesterday, stranger."

"I swear honest to goodness I ain't gonna do nothin' bad to you and yer boyfriend." Jesse was reaching his limit as well. With who knows how many Talon soldiers still on the move, it was not unlikely for at least one of them to stumble upon this little scene and alert the others to come to their aid. The time you two could have spent running away to more secure areas was instead wasted on this.

"We have to move now."

The cowboy didn't let you speak and quickly swerved to grab the unconscious Shimada by his right arm and wrap the limb over his shoulders. "Get the other one, darlin'."

You managed to recover from the shock brought upon by his hasty and unforeseen action, and you said nothing in turn--albeit your jaw still slackened a little. You merely did as he ordered without further commentary and before long, Hanzo's dead weight hung in between you and Jesse's two bodies, ready to go.

"Let's just keep the firin' to a minimum, darlin'." McCree huffed, taking great care in checking every new hallway they would have to venture into. "And if yer ever scared, don't worry I gotcha."

You could almost hear the flirtatious wink he gave you, and you glowered at him for it.

"Do you even know where we're going?" you spat, constantly adjusting Hanzo's arm on your smaller shoulders to alleviate the numbness you were starting to feel. 

"Where's your ship? I mean you had to have come here in a ship right?"

"It's somewhere there," you replied, very much hesitant about disclosing your back-up location in case you needed to escape from even the closest ally you had on at the moment.

Don't try to make me ruin my own plans, boy.

"Well we've gotta make an exit somewhere," he huffed, not at all satisfied with your ambiguity.

"Let's figure that out once we are out of their radar," you replied blankly. "If they manage to hit so much as one of us it could prove to be a fatal outcome. Hanzo won't make it out alive and neither will we."

"Like, yes, I know that, darlin'," Jesse fumbled over his words, attempting to lowkey tell you how you sounded so much like his childhood hero Captain Obvious. "It ain't rocket science. Which is why we really need to come up with the best plan we are able, polish it and shit, and then stick to it...or not, improvise, you take your pick-"

"Quiet. They'll hear us." You glared at him with a hiss. "You can whisper you know."

"Ya know now that I think about it, you're the first woman who doesn't seem to be takin' a likin' to my charms. Is it the beard? Is it too long?"

"It's not the beard," you sighed with a roll of your bloodshot eyes, then a shrug of the shoulders. "It's just that when you're in love with a certain man, all the other men begin to look like sitting ducks. I mean you could be sculptured by the gods themselves and have clear skin and a six pack and yet I'd still think my man in a potato sack could outdo you anyday."

"Damn," Jesse let off an amused chuckle. "And I take it yer talkin' about ol' Shimada here."

"Yes."

"Has he ever worn one of 'em potato sacks?"

"No...but I know he'll look good if he tried to. Hanzo is the most handsome man on this planet if you haven't noticed yet."

"I know a few folks who might disagree but whatever floats your boat, doll."

"By folks do you mean your mother?" you asked with a sly smirk.

"I don't recall you bein' the savage type." He cast you a look as though you had just committed an act of unspeakable evil. "But yeah...you really are trippin' over for this guy, huh?"

"Trippin'?"

"Like very much in love with 'im." McCree clarified himself. "I mean--you did just burst into a criminal lair to try and break him out."

"I...I don't know why I came back to be honest," you whispered, failing to acknowledge the crumbling of your defensive walls, how you were practically peeling off layers of yourself to this stranger you've only met half an hour ago. "He killed his brother, a good friend of mine...and possibly a few more people as a Talon agent, but-"

You tried to soothe the underlying sense of vulnerability warming at the back of your head by caressing your thumb against the dry back of Hanzo's hand.

"I think I just couldn't bear the thought of not doing anything about it, about him. He...he's been through a lot. I was there with him as it all happened. I just want to heal him and make him happy. I just want to spend the rest of my life with him...I mean, if he'll still have me that is." You shook your head. "Why am I telling you this? You don't even know anything."

"Well...I may not have a lot of context, darlin'. But from what I can pick on, it seems you can't bear losin' him like this."

"Who could?" you exclaimed. "How could they possibly handle all of that burden without going insane? In all of my years I never imagined that the last words I would say to my beloved would be a string of curses in an angry fit of tears."

"Boy, that does sound heavy. I don't think i could ever--"

Silence.

"What is it?" you inquired, unnerved about the sudden stillness that engulfed the dimly lit place.

"Ssshh, ssshh." McCree pressed a finger to his rounded lips. "Listen."

His command made you hitch your breath on instinct. Air did not come in or out of your body, and you darted your eyes from side to side. You broke out into a cold sweat and your ever-present grip on Hanzo's waist and wrist tightened.

Then there it was: a quiet, steady wheeze of air from what could only be a pressurized container. You had no idea why but you took three steps forward in an attempt to escape this unforeseen danger.

"Run!" McCree said without warning, and you made a dash for it before you properly registered the very words that came from his mouth.

Not even a minute after the wheezing stopped, everything began to turn white; thick air invaded your nostrils, tears pricked at the corners of your eyes from the sharp, pungent smell of the chemicals. You couldn't help stopping in your tracks.

"Help-!"

"Darlin'-" Jesse let off a violent cough as well. "Go. I got this."

You caught sight of three murky silhouettes coming in your initial direction, and you mustered your strength through the discomfort for the sake of getting yourselves out of this situation alive.

Get Hanzo out!

"Thank you," you squeaked out your gratitude, and as soon as you've said it and the sounds of bullets flying and firing rang out, you were gone.

There was little to gain in being noble in a time like this. You couldn't afford to...not with a risk so high.

The least you could do was spare him a last look over your shoulders before the misty cloud consumed him completely.

In your eyes he was no longer a stranger, but a comrade.

One you were glad you had trusted.

***

"Invisibility off."

You watched as the empty space before you glowed with glitching light, and in its wake, plates of metal that soon gave form to a passenger craft already on and ready to fly at your command.

You ushered Hanzo in, and as soon as the adrenaline wore off and you were able to lay him on his back once more, you collapsed alongside him with the sounds of your tired and ragged panting filling the space.

I did it.

There was only one final thing to do...

"Please, take me somewhere--anywhere and fast!"

In response every opening closed itself down and you felt the aircraft hovering momentarily before finally taking up for the sky. It was then that you knew that you have healed your victory.

Hanzo was finally safe.

Here.

In your arms.

That was all that mattered as you and he flew over the expanse of the deep cerulean ocean to your next destination--but this time, you didn't have to be in there alone.

You squeezed his hand and smiled at the warmth and color returning to his skin.

He was really here with you.


	44. Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo let's do this! Thank you again to all those who have read the story and have patiently stood by with me through every update and hiatus. This one's for you!!!
> 
> Hanzo is cray in this chapter and also Lime warning! No lemon but it's still pretty graphic. X3
> 
> Enjoy, loves!

There came a gravelly groan from beneath you, and a pair of heavy eyelids finally found the strength to part themselves and let the man see light.

Hanzo lifted an arm up in front of him, a silhouette against the pulsating white lights of the aircraft. He twisted the limb around, along with his still cuffed wrist, and wiggled his fingers as much as his reserved energy would allow it. The chain still hung there as clear as day but he never bothered himself with finding answers as to why the said chains were broken like that.

The Shimada squinted, both from the lingering fatigue as well as from the peculiar weight that settled on his bobbing chest. He cast his orbs down upon a tuft of strands, and the moment he laid a cold palm upon it, only then did he realize that it was hair.

Long hair that cascaded down his side and pooled onto the cold floor.

He let his other hand grope the material of that which he laid on at the moment; warm and soft...probably made of strong cotton or some stiff fabric.

But as comfortable as the makeshift bed was, the man unwittingly proceeded to prop himself up on his elbows and ultimately on his numb hands, sliding the comforter and the sleeping person's head down to his toned waist.

The sleeping person gave a low mewl of annoyance, their long hair matting the entirety of their visage, preventing Hanzo from fully seeing it.

"Hanzo..." they whispered his name after the pull of sleep finally let go of them and they were able to get in touch with their bearings once more. "H-How...how are you feeling?"

You moved your hair out of your face and watched as the vibrance that colored Hanzo's skin awhile back seemingly drained out of his face like water. He stilled his breathing until all was eerily silent. He couldn't find the courage to break the void in his head until many minutes later.

"(Y--Y/N)?" he stuttered, nearly choking on your name as his exhausted body debated on whether to reach out and hug you close or step away and make a run out of this confusion. This just couldn't possibly be happening!

How long has it been since he heard your name slip past his lips?

"You don't have to worry," you assured with a voice that floated as light as a gentle breeze. "It's really me. This is no trick."

"This...no, you can't be real." His voice was hushed but panicked, and he refused to make any sort of eye contact no matter how much you tried to make him meet your gaze. "You died...you died when your craft exploded."

"I swear I'll give answers to all that you want to know, but for now I'll just tend to you. I'm very certain Talon has done a number on you." You sighed ruefully, "I'm sorry I couldn't get those cuffs off--I'm still working on it."

In response he said nothing, but you didn't mind in the slightest. You merely nodded in understanding and stood up to man the plane and see if anything went awry in your recess.

"Everything seems to be in check. Are you hungry?" you asked, eyes still on the blinking control panel. "I have some noodles and canned stuff. I'll make something for both of us."

Again Hanzo was silent and again you didn't press him to speak. You merely shrugged your draped shoulders and took it upon yourself to go ahead and whip up something edible. Perhaps the shock never really quite left his system and some warm soup may be just what he needed to help loosen him up a little.

The water was heating, right? You scrunched your brow. We have supplies good for the next five days. I'll resupply then...maybe in Egypt or Luxembourg. I'll finalize tomorrow.

Hanzo watched as you disappeared into a tight nook at the end of the room, presumably its kitchen, and observed as you turned your back to him, working with steam and food packets and what not.

Even when the man couldn't see your face he could still sense the small smile you wore, that one you'd have on whenever you were tasked to do a medial chore back in the days when you were still a servant girl.

But this couldn't be real. You were dead.

It's another one of those cruel tricks my mind toys me with...and it seems as though they've found a way to heighten my grievings.

You looked so tangible before him, so real that for a moment he was at awe with just how far down he has lost himself to insanity. He even recalled the faint scent of your hair wafting into his nose the very moment he woke up.

Your locks felt just as soft as he'd always known, and the warmth you left on his chest from when you laid with him still remained for him to relish in the few seconds that he was aware.

In his hazy judgement, Hanzo pursed his lips, stood up with a buckle of the knees, and sauntered over to you.

When you felt a shadow loom over you seconds later, as well as the wave of his heat boring into your back, you turned to meet him, thinking maybe he needed something or another. Instead you were taken aback by the strange glint of raw emotion that darkened his orbs and you took a small step back without your knowledge, gently colliding with the metal wall behind you.

"H-Hanzo?"

You let off a gasp of surprise once his muscular arm circled your waist and hoisted you up so that you sat on the stainless counter you were just making food on. He had you cornered, and his legs straddled yours, assuring zero to little chance of escape should you bolt out of his grasp.

The baffled countenance you wore amused him, and he let off a loud laugh after swaying side to side like a drunk man.

"You're not usually like this." He gestured to the entirety of your being with a lazy sweep of his palm.

"I don't know what you mean, Hanzo."

He advanced even closer, pressing his naked chest against your own as he grinned, intoxicated and very much detached from this reality it would seem.

"Whenever you show up in my dreams you would coax me with sweet words and fuel my lust for you with a simple smile and a soft tug at your direction."   
You blushed as you registered his words, and the underlying need that carried his voice.

"You would implore me to have my way with you," he continued, "and yet as soon as I'd have a thread of hope that all this was real, you would vanish and I would wake up--always disappointed, always angry."

You knew that there was no way out on all sides, and still you attempted to back up, momentarily forgetting about the steel wall stinging your nape with the cold. Sensing your disquiet, Hanzo pulled back, but his arm remained on your waist.

"You...you're not like the others," the Shimada said. "You're much more real--I could feel your warmth, I could see your soul through your eyes. I don't know what to make of this--of you. But I know you're not actually with me among the living--I watched you die in an explosion."

"But I am here," you whispered, seeing his agitation as clear as day. You brought two hands up to cup his stubbled jaw and caress his dry cheeks. You intended to soothe him, and in doing so your heart ached once you caught sight of the dark rings circling his eyes, the creases on his brow, and the deep frown that grayed his visage.

"It really is me...this is real. I'm going to get help for you, we can still reverse whatever Talon has done to you."

The coil around your waist lost its vitality, and Hanzo sighed ruefully as he took one of the hands on his face and laid his own calloused palm to keep it there.

"I...I've never felt this in a long time," he sighed shakily. "This--I miss this. Now I'm more than afraid that I will wake up chained in a cold room all by myself with only snippets of dreams to keep me company."

"You're not going to," you assured, pressing his forehead against yours. "I promised you a long time ago, remember? I'll remove this curse off your soul, I'll save you."

You two were silent for some time, doing nothing but staring into the abyss that were each other's eyes and looking at the other's imperfections up close. You relied on the sounds of your breathing to cement you down on reality as you floated among the clouds; his presence alone brought a redness to your cheeks, and you found yourself inching your hips closer to his.

The cups of soup you've made had gone cold.

"There was never any chance of saving me for as long as I can remember," he murmured after some time as he ran a thumb over your bottom lip. "And look--my broken mind has even allowed me to touch what isn't there." He chuckled gruffly. "I might as well indulge in this."

You snapped out of your dream like trance at the ferality that reached your ears.   
"Hanzo--"

He cut you off with a sudden forceful kiss, one that had your teeth clicking against each other. Your bafflement only intensified once you registered the feel of his coarse tongue moving with your much more timid one, exploring the spaces inside your mouth without reserve. The hold around your waist appeared once more and he pulled you closer to him, flattening your breasts against his beating chest.

"(Y/N)..."

The blood rushed inside your head, and you felt sensitized all over, down to the tips of your toes. You gripped his biceps with clammy hands, gradually putting gentle force as you tried to push him back.

This was just too much for you to handle--too soon.

You two haven't even had that deep heart to heart conversation yet!

"Han-!" you gasped, a wave of diziness hitting you as he continued. You were struggling to heave in air, while he on the other hand couldn't seem to be bothered with basic human function. He continued to devour you, sucking your lips, your tongue without tire or respite; unaware that your pushes and frantic pattings grew weaker and weaker with each passing moment.

He craved you like an addiction.

Then, to your great relief, Hanzo parted from your mouth and left feathery kisses until he reached the column of your neck, where he feverishly continued his minstrations, turning you into putty against him. He ran the entirety of his palms down your arms, your breasts, and your back.

He heard you moan above him in between heavy gasps and pants, and he smirked to himself. This dream was the best he has had, evidenced by the ridge that formed in his suit pants.

He licked and sucked on the same patch of skin under the curve of your jaw, guaranteeing a bruising there by the next morning, and he gripped your thighs, large hands fast approaching the curve of your bottom.

"Hanzo." You slapped his shoulder, more forcefully this time, and pushed against his shoulders with much more resolve. You forced yourself to put aside the swelling warmth of pleasure blooming in your womb, no matter how much you wanted to reciprocate his actions, pin him down, and make love to this beautiful man with your all--body, mind, and soul.

Something just wasn't right with your lover...something seemed off. But it was clear that the man was ill one way or another, and he didn't seem to grasp the gravity of his actions.

It wouldn't be right to go on with this.

This wasn't Hanzo.

"Stop this!" you cried out, finally managing to shove him off after three powerful pushes. "You're not thinking straight--you don't know what you're doing!"

The man stumbled a few steps back, and the light of desire vanished from his eyes. He was taken aback, albeit more confused than angry, and he looked you up and down as realization dawned on him. Your entire lives played before him, and he could feel himself slowly shutting down from the overwhelming amount of emotion and information that seized him without warning.

She pushed me back...

But that--that's impossible! (Y/N) is dead!

This can't be her!

No!

"Hanzo, are you alright?" you asked, taking a step forward once you realized that he had been standing as still as cold stone longer than what you deemed comfortable. "Hanzo, can you hear me? Say something!"

But he couldn't hear you: Your frenzied words were merely disfigured sounds that meant nothing to him at that moment. The Shimada zoned out into nothingness, and it was too late to try and pull him out of that state without further consequences on his overall being.

"H-Hanzo?" 

However you could only watch as the man wobbled and swayed like a mere rice stalk in the wind before he gave out on his weight and collapsed with a crash on the floor.

Tears slipped past your eyes without you knowing, and you sobbed as despair turned every vein in your body cold with worry and hopelessness. You still felt the heat remain on where he touched you, and you were only sorry that the circumstances ruined what could have been a beautiful experience in your relationship.

Or maybe this had to happened. Being that intimate after not having any contact for almost two years may not have garnered good results. Not to mention there was still the underlying animosity about Genji's brutal murder.

Oh, you didn't know how you should feel. One choice or another, you'd only berate yourself even more for betraying someone's side.

Shaking your head you sighed in dismay and decided on simply laying the Shimada back down on his futon until he recovers and wakes up the next time. Maybe you'd make better progress then.

As of now, you did all that you knew you had the capability of doing. You tucked him in, cleaned him as best you could a sick man, and momentarily stayed with his supine form to listen to his calm heartbeat before disappearing from his side to take care of the aircraft, still on auto pilot just as you had left it.

You regulated the temperature inside the room: Apparently sleeping in colder areas induce more nightmares, and you wouldn't wish for Hanzo to go through any more of that discomfort.

He's had his share of misfortunes. Tiny details like this would go a long way to help him.

As your hands gripped the control sticks, you let your anxiety get the best of you and your thoughts ran wild.

You weren't sure how long you could keep him from international authorities. You didn't know how long you could keep your death a secret from the people. These thoughts have kept you up at night, and they gnawed at the back of your mind during the day. Every morning your certainty slipped away little by little, and yet, every time you'd catch a glimpse of Hanzo's face, whether he be sleeping or not, you were renewed with a wave of hope, determination, and love.

You saw a life with him--a future of nothing but simplicity and happiness, and you knew deep inside your heart that you would do anything to get that.

We deserve it.

So as you piloted the dark night skies, you spared your soul a smile during these trying times and assured yourself that with each new problem the gods throw at you, you would remain steadfast.

For Hanzo's sake.

You may not have the ability to foresee the near future, heck you weren't even sure if your deep infatuation for him would last--but you were certain of one thing.

The next time Hanzo decides to open his eyes to the world once more, you'll be right there by his side with a warm greeting and two cups of hot noodles.

That was a promise you could manage.


	45. The Cold War

The soft constant humming of the engine provided you with the much needed comfort your tensed, fatigued body craved for throughout the flight. Anymore mishaps this day and you might just be tearing your hair out from the stress that never ceased to terrorize you ever since this maddening plan of yours breathed life!

You've been flying, looking diligently at the blank sky for hours, going on secret routes to minimize the risk of being spotted by regular people and their government alike. As for you radar...well, that was much harder to get rid off, but at this point nothing can't afford to be impossible.

With your grip on the control columns still as hard as when you first held them on the night of your supposed demise, you pursed your lips as you caught sight of the glowing fuel icon blinking relentlessly with the AI telling you overhead that the tank needs immediate refilling.

Great. Where am I going to get 300,000 liters of fuel? Should I just make a stop altogether and attempt to survive on foreign soil? No--too risky.

Not only that, but your supplies were running shorter by the day, and restocking the ship anywhere on this god forsaken planet could be considered a possibility with either the aid of a miracle or divine intervention. You were supposed to be dead, and Hanzo--

Once the thought of him graced your mind, a deeper sorrow masked your face and you found yourself instantly looking over your shoulder to see him still fast asleep on his thin mattress, hunched back turned to you and thankfully rising with slow and steady breaths; as it should be.

"Um...please," you began quietly, "land near the nearest abandoned establishment you can find."

Hearing a shrill beep, you took it as a sign that the AI has comprehended your orders and once more put the system on autopilot as the main screen put out a route that corresponded with your request. You didn't think much of the holographic green screen with its yellow lines and constant notifications, giving you new sets of coordinates for every second you sped by the sky.

You tore your gaze away from the passing city lights and the control panel altogether as you trudged on padded feet over to where Hanzo slept peacefully. In the dark you stood behind him with rolled shoulders and a stooping back, letting go of the little strength that you held on to for a long while to regard the agony that stemmed in your heart. You were a stone statue, and for a moment you felt like letting go of all this--to admit that this was foolish and instead swallow your pride and return to the imperial palace like a sane person would. Hanzo could be handed over to the proper authorities and that would be the end of it. You could have a family of your own with one of those esteemed gentlemen and be your uncle's delegate until the day you peacefully pass away in your sleep.

It sounded insane, this dream, but everything in this reality was becoming so heavy, weighing you down and crushing you without mercy, that your thoughts couldn't help wandering to these sides of your fantasies. And yet at the same time you were numb...just a sea of nothingness, devoid of all care.

This whole thing was suicide, and you could feel the essence of it killing you day by day.

On some days, not even the thought of a better life with Hanzo could bring a cheer to your face or refresh your lowering sense of morale. Your apathy worried you by a great degree--you swore to love him during those nights when you cried alone in your bed. You prayed--no, begged-- to have a chance at being with him again, and yet...

Nothing about any of this brought you an inkling of joy.

You crouched down next to him and laid your cold palm upon the blanket you used to drape over his body; it was a simple gesture of defeat, of wanting to take a break from being the one who has to bear it all even for just a few minutes. The woolly fabric seeped his warmth, and to your own surprise a small smile managed to find its way onto your visage upon feeling the familiar sensation, quirking the sides of your lips upwards into a lopsided grin.

This semblance of that which you had in your life before...it made your heart swell almost painfully.

Those times--oh, they were to die for!

"Hanzo..." you whispered his name out, voice laced with longing, desire, and desperation all in one. "I...I have so much I want to tell you."

The Shimada didn't budge, and after sighing in dismay, you lifted your hand from his shoulder to ghost over his sleeping face. You tucked away that peculiar lock that hung over his closed eyes, along with any strands that matted against his pale brow and opened your mouth to speak to him.

"I...I don't know how I should be feeling about this, about you," you began solemnly. "Please wake up so that I know where I should stand."

His hair caught your interest, and confusion set in as to how you hadn't noticed it earlier: with it being cut so short, the spiky locks sweeping up on the back of his head resembled Genji's former fashion.

And Hanzo would have looked just like his brother if not for the dramatic change of his physical structure. Back when he was younger--when you were still with him--he had always been muscular but more along the lines of being toned. He valued stealth over brute strength anyway, and he and Genji were toe to toe in their fighting style.

That was probably how he got the upper hand to finish off his brother.

You clenched your eyes shut as you held back your profanities and the warm tears starting to form. You didn't mean for your thoughts to deviate that far, and you certainly had no intention of touching that subject matter ever since you held him tight back at the Talon base. When you hugged him, most of the animosity disappeared...you didn't know how.

You didn't bother questioning why.

"I just want us to go back to what we were before..." you choked out as you caressed his stubbled jaw, a promising sign for a beard later on. "I don't even recognize you--when you wake up are you still going to be the same man I loved?"

At that instant you jerked your hand away, feeling the man stir beneath you with dry groans coming from his cracked parted lips.

Disoriented by the clashing dimness of the room and the intensity of the main light just ahead of his hazy vision, he began to mutter under his breath, "...Who...where am I?"

You then moved over into his periphery.

"Hanzo, you're awake at last," you simply said as a way of greeting him as you observed the amount of effort his arms had to put into for the measly act of sitting up.

"(Y/N)..." He ignored the clashing of dark and light overwhelming his lagging senses and squinted his brown eyes to try and see you--clearly see you.

"Here," you said, handing him the glass of water that you've prepared prior. "Take it easy and...you may need a fresh change of clothes. I have some robes you could try on."

After downing the liquid, he groggily wiped across his mouth with the sleeve of his arm and exhaled deeply through his nose. "It wasn't a dream."

"The...oh." These were the only words that escaped you, and in embarrassment you could only look away and fiddle with a loose thread on the blanket. "You remember."

"I...I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Hanzo's cheeks burned red with shame. "You should have killed me for touching you inappropriately. I could have tarnished your virtue-"

"I'm not taking any lives on this ship, Hanzo." Without your knowing you shot him a cold stare, one that reminded him of the disapproving faces you'd make in his mind's eye whenever the topic of his brother was brought up.

A dread ran down his spine, and he wanted to spill his insides out because his nightmares were taking form right there in front of him.

It was foolish of him to hope that you'd think he still had a chance at redemption.

"We're going to land soon," you said simply, standing up to head over to the open luggage bag in the back. "Here--change. The bathroom's that small cubicle right over there."

You tossed him a long robe that you found soon after leaving the palace was a tad too big on your person. You thanked the gods that it decided to be a stowaway whilst you packed and presently it has found its purpose.

"What are you doing?" You heard him ask from behind you where he sat.

You turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"This." He gestured vaguely to everything with a cast of his eyes. "Do you plan on spending the rest of your life sailing among the skies? And...how?" He dropped the garment you handed him and began to approach you with slow, cautious steps. "You--everyone saw it. They saw you die. Your craft exploded."

"I...Hanzo go ahead and change," you ordered, silently pleading that he'll heed your instructions instead of prying further into your motives. "We're landing soon."

"(Y/N), please," he sighed. "Tell me how this is all real."

Your heart quickened its pace when you heard him say your name like that--a whisper and with so much vulnerability. It had been so long since you heard it coming from his mouth with such gentleness and affection that you gripped the control panels harder as you fought the urge to cry from having your heart burst out of your chest.

"Hanzo." You tried to warn him, taking great care in keeping on a straight face and preserving the illusion of nonchalance.

"(Y/N), I--"

Without warning the whole world turned on its side, and you heard Hanzo slamming onto a metal wall with a loud cry of pain from the impact. Your feet gave out, not anticipating such an instance, and you would have fallen straight onto the floor had it not been for your hardened grip on the control panels stabilizing you.

Shit. What's going on?! Are we crashing?!

"Hanzo!" you screamed without thought, his name the first thing that popped into your scared, muddled mind. "Hanzo, help!"

You clutched even tighter onto the cylinders, digging your nails into the protective padding out of desperation. Beads of tears sprung from the bottom of your eyes, and your stomach flipped at how fast the craft was descending from the sky.

Not a moment later, you felt two strong hands stabilize your body by gripping both of your arms, and after making sure you were calm enough, the man behind secured you even further with a firm arm locked around your waist, pressing your trembling body closer against his own. He took you out of the blurry world that threatened to swallow you alive, and you were able to clearly see his face through the flooding of your eyes.

"Listen to me," the Shimada said simply, using his other arm to brace your shoulders and cover the entirety of your head with his palm. "Make yourself as small as possible and hold on to my suit. Don't hug me or something might hit your arm and hurt you. I'm going to try and hold us onto something."

"Hanzo, I don't want to die-!" You finally let your emotions claim you, and you saturated the man's garment with the tears that you just couldn't hold back in. "I don't want to die--not like this!"

"I won't let you die!" Hanzo spat angrily from above. "I won't let it happen!"

You just huddled closer to him, knuckles turning white from how hard you were fisting his shirt. All you could do was calm yourself and ignore the impending thought that you might never see the light of day again. But amidst all of your panic and despair, you took in the heat that emanated from Hanzo's body, felt his rough stubble pressing on your temple and his scent wafting into your nose.

It calmed you like a mother's lullaby, and before long all you heard was the thumping of your heart inside your head, blocking out everything else in the outside world. Your pulse was hot against your face, and to your surprise you found that if you were to die like this, cradled and molded into Hanzo as one person, then you would accept the darkness without any qualms and even step into it in peace should it call for you.

I still love him. I should tell him!

"Hanzo!" you called out as you frantically heaved air in and out of your open mouth, eyes still closed shut. Your hands still trembled like mad, but you chose to ignore it and pushed through your hysteria to try and get through what you felt like was a matter of life and death. "I love--!"

Another sudden crushing impact and the lights all died off after a minute of incessant flickering. Hanzo and you were slammed against the wall, and the Shimada nearly let go of the bar that he held on to from the spontaneity of it all. The constant hum of the engine that you've grown so fond of hearing was silenced, and the only thing that filled the air was the scrape of metal against a dry, rocky terrain. You heard dust, sparks, and painful grindings that were almost too much for your ears to bear.

Then as quickly as the barrage of noises came, the turbulence stopped altogether and there was a silence that heavily fell over like a mighty blacksmith's hammer.

One eye and then the other, you parted your eyelids to be greeted by complete and utter darkness.

"H-Hanzo?" you whispered, not knowing what to expect at all. "Hanzo?"

"I'm here...we're okay. The ship was already close to the ground when it malfunctioned," he spoke out from above you and you felt the rumbling of his voice on your head plastered against his throat. "Quick--we need to find a way out. We can salvage your supplies later."

"There was a small hatch nearby," you mused, steadily loosening your hold on Hanzo's shirt. "Look!"

You pointed at a streak of light that streamed down from two small cracks on the wall nearest you, and you scrambled to get to it, cursing the absence of a flashlight which would have made the task ten times easier.

You blindly groped around for the handle of the dented hatch, with Hanzo behind you searching as well.

"Give me a hand with this thing."

Together you and he combined both of your forces and after some time finally managed to tear the broken door off from its hinges.

Light flooded your vision, and after stumbling and nearly tripping over the debris and jutting metal of the beat up aircraft, you came face to face with a big run-down structure, one made of concrete and at least three storeys tall. It looked unfinished to begin with, and you were so enraptured in the mystery that surrounded this place that you barely noticed Hanzo coming up and joining you by your side.

A chill pierced the air and made you shudder as it hit your nape. On instinct you rubbed your palms up and down your sleeved arms. Noticing this, Hanzo merely shrugged his shoulders, cast you a side glance, and then turned his attention back to the bleak desolate building.

"We should head in there," he said as he eyed the darkening clouds looming above. "There might be a storm coming in tonight and it'll give us a place to see if we sustained any threatening wounds."

"I suppose you're right," you agreed absentmindedly, turning back to, as Hanzo so kindly put it, salvage whatever you could.

"Help me carry this." You held up the contents of what used to be your luggage and laid them down on Hanzo's waiting and open arms. "I'm going to take the packs of food--there was like still two days worth for both of us."

Instead of saying anything, Hanzo merely nodded and headed in with the supplies without further commentary. You followed soon after, and before long, you two had a decent space to shield yourselves from the weather and the world, as well as to spend the rest of the night in.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, but his eyes were not on you.

"No." You returned the favor and continued occupying yourself with fixing the futons.

He grunted in acknowledgement and stripped off his dirty clothing behind a pile of dusty crates. He found the robe you gave him among the salvaged things and decided to change as soon as he could before another catastrophe unfolds.

Dinner was spent in complete silence, save for the cracking of the fire that you planned to keep lit for warmth through the cold night.

"Let's get some rest." That was all that you told him after that, and there were no more conversations that ensued.

On his back Hanzo tried to sleep, but as tired as his head was, all his mind wanted to do was hop from one thought to another, skittering here and there and basically making it impossible for the Shimada to get some proper sleep. He squirmed, rolled, and fidgeted on his futon in the hopes of making the anxiety and restlessness disappear.

It didn't work.

He just couldn't brush off that cold glower you gave him back at the ship. Even the way you spoke to him...you were so distant, no vestige of cordiality or whatsoever. It was as though you were trying your hardest to be civil with him, like it was a chore to even look his way.

The man knew that so much has happened for things to go back to the way we were, and yet he still expected a different outcome like the fool that he was.

However he has always known that he was a prideful man from the beginning, and it was that very pride inside him that made him get back up on his feet. In spite of his exhaustion, he headed over to the entrance with the grace of a newborn child and slid the rusty metal door to the side, letting the cold winter air in, much to his dismay.

Hanzo cursed himself and entreated that the cold that blew your campfire off won't disturb you from your deep sleep, but fate was being a bitch, and he foresaw what was coming when he saw you stir at the corner of his eye.

"H-Hanzo?" you groggily called out as you rubbed your eyes. "What are you doing?"

There was no point in lying when you caught him in the act right then and there. "I'm leaving."

"What?" You were flabbergasted with how chill he was being with what he was about to do.

"Don't feign concern--I know where I'm not wanted." And before you could say anything, he left and put himself at the mercy of the howling winds and falling snow.

"Wait!" You were livid, and your tightening fists revealed the thinning of your patience.

Oh, why can't he just let me sleep?!

"Stop!" you yelled at the top of your lungs, running as you struggled to move quickly in the thick snow that trapped your feet like mud. "Hanzo, where are you even going?!"

"Anywhere," he yelled back, still not sparing your misfortunes a simple glance. "I don't want to burden you when you clearly can't stand being in the same room as I."

"Stop this nonsense and get back inside," you panted, the freezing air hurting your throat with every harsh inhale. "I promised to help you with your curse, and I won't turn back on that!"

"You were never obliged to aid me to begin with, and I don't want your help!" he spat. "Don't push yourself with being around me just so you could satisfy your sense of responsibility. If it makes you feel any better--I've already accepted my fate, so there's nothing holding you back from going back to your old life."

"No, get back here!" With a burst of strength you ran up until you were in front of him, and you used your arms, spreading them wide, to hamper him from taking any step further. "I'm not allowing you to do this."

Hanzo grunted in annoyance. "I don't need your permission."

He stepped to the side, curving your blockade, and continued his cumbersome lumber.

"Hanzo, stop!" You were seething, and you ran once more. You caught his arm in one hand and sharply flipped him so that he may face you.

In retaliation he burst forth and imprisoned your wrists in his hands and shook them to emphasize the turmoil that was eating him.

"No, you stop this!" He snarled. "Stop all this--stop pretending that you are dead to the world, stop pretending that you forgot about me murdering my brother, and stop pretending that you still care for me!"

"You must be the biggest idiot in the world to think all those things!"

"Am I wrong, (Y/N)?!" he challenged, his voice rising in volume still to battle the howling winds around him. "Why else would you be doing all this if not to fulfill your promise?"

"I did not break into a Talon base just to watch you die in a snowstorm," you bristled, voice cracking with agitation and hopelessness. "I did not pretend to die just so I could clear my conscience. I wanted to save you because I saw what they were doing to you!"

"Thank you," he said clippedly, and then he let go of your wrists and continued his blind journey forward.

What. The. Hell.

This stubborn ass!

Your body burned amidst the low temperatures, chest bubbling with something that threatened to break your bones apart. It was painful, and in an ultimate act of defeat, you sunk down to your knees and let out a loud scream that caught even Hanzo off guard.

"Do you know how many sleepless nights I had to endure because I thought I'd never be with you again?!" Tears ran down your face, and this time you were too tired to try and hide them. "When I see you in my dreams I would wake up calling out to you because I desperately wanted you to be real! I threw my whole life away for the off chance that I may find you alive and well and we could still be together!"

The Shimada stilled, listening, but still not turning your way.

"And I know I'm not supposed to feel anything but abhorrence for what you did to Genji," you sobbed violently. "But instead I find that I wish to give you a second chance--even against the wishes of the emperor! I needed you!"

You heard crunching coming your way, and skating your eyes up from your wet palms, you saw the Shimada loom over you, extending a hand out to help you get up.

But despite this noble act of gesture, you were still seeing red and you swiped his hand away with a ferocity that matched the raging elements around you.

You quickly stood up and beat at his chest like drums, wanting him to know the full extent of your grievings.

"What?! Say something--go on, tell me you bear no affection for me anymore!"

He just stood there, taking in the pounding of your fists until he has decided that you've done plenty.

He grabbed your wrists, more gently this time, and placed your red, quaking palms over his chest, one on where his heart lay. You refused to meet his gaze, still sobbing, and you've never looked as much of a mess than you did then with your hair flying wildly in the wind and your clothes all tousled and wrinkled.

When he was certain that he had stilled you, the Shimada cautiously let go of one of your wrists to cup your jaw, and he beckoned you to look up and meet his eyes. Your tears were dried streaks on your face, but there were fresh ones in the brim ready to fall down at any second.

He sighed, caressing your flushed cheeks with the rough pad of his thumb before nearing his face to level with your own.

"I still love you too." He smiled sadly and parted his lips to kiss you.

You tensed visibly, and the hand on one of your wrists sensed so. Still you let the shock abate with each passing second, and once the Shimada felt you lock your lips with his in equal abandon, he smiled amidst his affections and held your body as though you were a coveted treasure.

Just as he used to hold me.

Tears streamed down your face, but this time they were out of joy. You thanked the gods that you were finally with him--really with him, the Hanzo who loved you.

You drank in the taste of each other, too elated to think about anything else. You wrapped one another in your arms, and the cold never crossed your mind in those moments when all you've done was concentrate on the other.

"I love you, Hanzo," you murmured against his lips before planting another eager kiss on his mouth. "I want to be with you...that's why I'm doing all this."

"I want to be with you as well," he whispered huskily, welcoming your advances with open arms. 

You stayed there for some time, and on the journey back to the run down building, the love struck smiles on your faces never ceased. Laying your head on Hanzo's shoulder and his arm on your hip, you breathed in a sigh of relief at the new life that was about to come.

This is where I'll stay. This is home now.


	46. Identity Theft

"So that night when you said you were off to meet with business partners in America, you were actually going off to meet with Talon?" you began, voice hushed amidst the crackling flames.

Hanzo nodded, clasping his fingers together and pressing them against his lips as the pressure of disclosure heightened inside him.

"I didn't mean to lie," he said lowly, eyes intent on the bright gradient of the fire in front of him. "I mean, how would you have reacted when I told you then and there that I was going off to meet some self-acclaimed experts that can help me with my curse?"

"I would have been dubious."

"Exactly," he concurred. "I didn't want you to worry and...I didn't know uncle had set me up before hand. He...he was actually willing to sell me off so they can experiment on me and turn me into their own living weapon."

You watched as his fingers curled and hardened into tight fists, and you worried that he may hurt himself if he kept this up.

"He..." the Shimada continued bitterly, hissing under his breath. "He facilitated a whole scheme to get rid of father--he was behind it all."

"I thought Shimada-sama just had a heart attack." Your eyes widened. "I mean, I'm...I'm so sorry, Hanzo." You bit your lip to stifle the shock that swelled up in your chest. "That must have been a lot for you to take in. I always thought Shintaro-san was only rather stern and nothing more, but this..."

You could only shake your head in mourning.

As for your lover, he said nothing more, and you couldn't exactly blame him for preferring to keep silent: From what little he has told you, you could already piece the whole thing together like a puzzle...and it wasn't a pretty picture.

Aside from that, there was the fact that you've lived with him for as long as you can remember--if anyone can testify to the horrors he has faced in his life, it was going to be you.

"They brainwashed you."

He nodded solemnly, still training himself on the bonfire.

"No, I mean the elders..." you clarified, boring holes with your gaze into his own. "They've been brainwashing you your whole life."

You saw the sudden stiffness that washed over him, and at last he found the will to actually see you eye to eye.

"Hanzo..." you sighed, standing up to approach his sitting person right across from where you sat. "It's not fair that they get to do whatever the hell they want to you just because it's convenient for them. First they wanted you to be leader, then they wanted you to be your father, then they wanted you to be their weapon--all your life you were nothing more than a tool to them, and they made sure you only see yourself that way."

The pang that opened up in Hanzo's heart showed itself on his face, and you were more than guilty for laying this out on the open in the manner that you did.

You were right--nothing that you said was an exaggeration.

Truly in a pit of denial, Hanzo began to ponder if he was as strong and independent and exemplary as he had originally regarded himself to be. They kept patting him on the back from a young age, singing praises in his name because he will surely bring another great legacy for the clan. And he would smile inside, taking immeasurable pride in the fact that he was the elders' handpicked favorite--not Genji.

He remembered as clear as day how he thought that his late mother would be very proud of him because he mastered most of the traditional fighting styles by ten when Genji could barely pick up a sword, and when he first managed to bag a powerful business associate not long after, he was certain that the universe rejoiced with him in his accomplishment.

They'd hit him and beat him on the rare occasion that he would slip out of his usually excellent performance, but every time it occurred, every time they'd slap that bamboo right onto his skin he would rebuke himself for failing and tell himself that he deserved it because he should have been better, because they knew what was good for him.

Years passed by and he was just as unaware that the elders were grooming him up to be in their service and not so much for the people. They'd have him kill a man over petty rivalries, or whenever someone posed as a threat to their power. They have told him numerous times never to question, never to look the other way, to always trust them because they are the clan. They made sure he knew he was replacable to keep him where they wanted him...

And he believed them.

Every single one of their lies and cheating ways, he let it get into his head without question.   
He wasn't smart or enlightened or any of the things he has previously painted himself to be. He wasn't someone worthwhile.

Genji was right all along--he was just their puppet, their slave.

He was just a dog who readily followed wherever they pull his leash to.

To your surprise, the Shimada burst forth from his statue-like phase without warning and harshly gripped at his head, pulling at his hair as a scream of agony tore his throat apart.

"Hanzo!" you cried out, afraid that this might be a lethal side effect to one of Talon's many experiments on him.

"I'm a fake!" He yelled. "I was nothing more than an over-glorified puppet and I was too stupid to see it. Now that everything has been taken away from me I am nobody--nothing!"

"Hanzo!"

He grabbed one of the nearby barrels and hurled it as far as he could, making sure it hit the crates along the way. The loud crashing that echoed through the room made you flinch, and for a moment you believed that the ceiling would collapse on you solely from that powerful collision.

"I have nothing left to my name, and I don't know anything other than being a criminal!" He lashed out even further, pounding his fists onto the closest things he could get himself on. "I murdered my own brother just because they said so! I--" he paused his rampage to draw a sharp breath in, blinking harshly to pull the tears back. "--I am no different than the traitors I so despised. I am lower than dirt, I deserve to be spat on!"

"Hanzo, stop this." You lunged forward, embracing him from behind to thwart his display of rage so that he may not hurt himself more than he already has. "Hanzo, listen to me--calm down, please listen to me."

The feel of your smaller arms around his wide form was anything but constricting. With his strength he could just easily break free and go on about with letting all of his anguish break free.

But he didn't. The gentleness of your hold, the silent confidence behind it that he wouldn't hurt you--Hanzo sensed it all despite the hot ringing in his ears and yet it baffled him still.

How could you ever put trust in a man like him? Knowing how broken and wretched and degraded he had been?

The last time anyone has ever held him like that was long ago, back when he was still a child, before his mother passed away.

At the memory of her gentle smile he sagged instantly, and the shaking fists that were waiting by attention on his sides shot up to instead hide the crumbling mask of a man who felt the crushing burden of not knowing who he was anymore.

"My mother would despise me," he sobbed hysterically, breaking down even more so once he felt you rubbing his back with firm but soothing strokes. "She would disown me for everything I've done. She-she'd never forgive me-!"

"Hanzo, you can't possibly believe that."

"I let them take advantage of me," he continued, gritting his teeth harder with each syllable. "I let them toy me!"

He hated himself, there was no questioning it, but it brought you great sadness to see him reduced this way: The sharp brown eyes that could once make a man fear for his own life were then red and filled with overflowing tears that cascaded down his broken features. His body trembled and was hot to the touch--anger, melancholy, and deep regret all boiling within him.

He was on his knees, for he felt his spirit plummet into the ground, heavy as stone. He didn't know if he could ever get back up, didn't know if he really wanted to--

"I can't give you anything you'd be proud of," he lamented. "My whole life was built on a lie!"

"Hanzo--" you willed yourself not to cry, to ignore his call for help in every hateful scream. He needed you this time. You needed to be strong for both of you, for him especially.

Don't tell him his pain is unjustified. Let him grieve.

"Hanzo, I'm sorry they had to make you feel like you had to do all that they asked just for you to feel like you were deserving of love." You bit your lip and looked up to the pitch black ceiling to suppress the first signs of moisture brimming your eyes. "I'm sorry they hurt you--nobody should have to go through what you did."

He clawed at your back almost painfully, pulling you close to him while still being in a violent fit of tears. You were the only good thing left in his life, the only one who didn't give up on him even upon knowing of the horrible acts that made up most of his lifetime.

He couldn't bear losing you again.

"I don't care about you having riches to shower me with, Hanzo. I don't care about your titles and your prestige--I just want you to be happy. I just want you to think about yourself for once!"

"Why would you show me such kindness?" he cried against your shoulder, whole body trembling, wracked with depressing emotions.

"It is your right to be treated with such. Kindness and love and respect--that shouldn't have stopped after your mother died." You continued to comfort him as best you could. "No matter what happens, I'll make sure no one hurts you like that again. You'll be safe."

In gratitude he hugged you tighter, and his weeping intensified as you kissed him on the brow. You let a tear slip, but you quickly wiped it away to not distress him any further. You continued to comfort him, and your actions were larger than life. Neither of you spoke, but you soon found to your relief that there was really no need for words.

"It's okay..." you whispered out of the blue, and your hands rested themselves like two feathers upon his draped shoulders. "Just let it all out, and tell me once you're ready to talk. I'll be here."

"Why?" he asked, relishing the feel of your hands on him but wanting to push it away all the same for he believed that he didn't deserve such care or devotion--especially from somebody such as yourself.

"What do you mean why?" you replied, sitting down beside him and leaning into his warmth.

"Why do you stick around with me? Why didn't you marry one of the nobles who asked for your hand in marriage? They could have given you a good life, a family or...something."

"Because I didn't like any of them," you simply disclosed with a shrug of your shoulders. "I don't bear affection for any those men."

"But you could love a murderer such as myself?" He shot you an incredulous look.

To his surprise there was a firm resolve in your eyes, and it appeared to be unmoving. "Yes," you replied, "I've never loved anybody else more than I love you. And do you know why I stuck by you?"

Your answer silenced him, had his breath stilling inside his lungs. But he wanted--no,needed-- to know what was about to come so that he may figure out how he could keep himself in your heart.

In spite of his constant talk of other men deserving your affections, it would have killed him to hear that you truly did choose a better individual to fulfill the part he failed to do.

Hanzo knew you like the back of his hand, and he let himself pride in it at least.

The man was ready to hear what you had to say, and he nodded his acknowledgement and you took it as a sign for you to continue.

Smiling, you cupped his fair face and pressed your forehead against his. "I don't know," you chuckled sadly. "That's the big secret--I don't know why. Maybe one day I'll finally realize what it is but right now all I know is that I'm madly in love with you--as much as the day I first realized I couldn't bear a lifetime without you."

"Now you're just playing games," he chuckled in return, and the sound warmed your heart.

He deserved to be happy.

"But don't you want someone more...emotionally available?" His laugh sounded strained this time, forced. "One who was raised normally and without baggage?"

"I'm not exactly lightweight myself," you laughed and placed a quick peck on his unsuspecting lips. "I promise to the gods I'm not playing games. If there's anyone I want to be with--it's you, Hanzo. Just believe me."

You knew your reassurance will do little to stitch the stab of insecurity in his heart, but you were hoping that with time--no matter how long--he may learn to have confidence in your words and learn to heal.

"Kiss me again," he requested rather sheepishly, and you acquiesced to his wishes.

After pulling away you stood back up and straightened yourself, much to Hanzo's confusion and dismay.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he held onto one of your fleeing hands.

"You have a lot to think about." You stroked his head and combed through his short locks with your cold fingertips. "You need to be alone with your thoughts, sort out this turmoil within you. But if it helps alleviate your pain, I don't regret any of this. I'm happy I found you again."

"I love you," Hanzo whispered and tugged at your hand to plant soft kisses on your knuckles. The short beard he grew tickled your skin, and he kissed you there a few more times, the gesture warming you up from the inside, before he rose back up to his full height. "I have something to confess..."

"What is it?" you coaxed cautiously, moving in closer so that he may wrap you in his muscular arms.

"I..." he hesitated, "I knew about your true identity before I professed my love for you at the bridge."

"H-How?" All of a sudden, your uncle's face crept into your reminiscence, and you could recall one of the last things he shouted at you in a desperate attempt to get you to stay.

"You would do that for him? Risk yourself through this hellish mission to be face to face with the man who murdered your parents?"

"I heard the elders talking," he sighed and bowed his head to hide the chagrin that glinted in his eyes. "Apparently father knew about your healing capabilities and staged an accident to get to you because he thought...you could heal me. I'm so sorry I kept it from you."

"Were you planning on telling me this at all?" you asked, a little disappointed with the course he decided to take.

"I told my father I'd take you to the emperor myself after you heal me, but after knowing the harm that it can do to you, I refused to go on with it. I was caught in a dead end." He finally looked up to meet your eyes. "That was when Uncle Shintaro offered me a way out--that was when he told me about Talon. He told me that I could save your life and mine if I trusted him."

"He played you; his actions were not without ulterior motives." You stroked the light scars that dusted his cheek. "But thank you for being honest with me. I'll leave you for now."

"I'll see you out then." He frowned once he roamed his eyes over the poorly done construction of the place--the jutting wires and the gnarly metal cables caked with dry cement. "Just...be careful," he added. "This building doesn't seem all that sturdy."

"We'll figure out a new place for us to hide in tomorrow," you mulled thoughtfully. "But for now, it's still dark and all I really want to do is rest."

"Of course, um...I'll join you in a while," he bid and left you with a soft kiss on the lips. You kissed him back with just as much fervor and immediately made a dash out of the room as soon as you were done before you lost another battle of will and end up making out with him instead.

Maybe tomorrow... it just wasn't the right time then. You also needed to be left alone after all of the information your beloved has shared with you tonight. You were both used, but that was not to say that your uncle had been correct.

Hanzo didn't murder your parents, Sojiro did.

And it was a shame, for you did feel a bond with the old man when it came to talking about the welfare and well being of his son.

You both loved him, but Hanzo only felt yours.

You laid on your mattress that night in the cold, with ambivalent emotions brewing inside keeping you awake. They pulled you apart, but you fought to suppress the shock and disbelief that coursed inside you all at once. You needed this rest...you needed all the strength you can gather to scout for new living spaces tomorrow. Hanzo had a point--this place wasn't that reliable when it came to sturdiness, it didn't even look close to being finished.

Which country did we land in? All I see are trees and barren land.

Shrugging the thought off for tomorrow, you squirmed on the fabric you laid on, closing your eyes and letting the lull of winter put you to slumber when a distant crunching caught your ears, immediately making you sit right back up. You sat there in the dark, only relying on the thin streaks of light streaming in the place through the small cracks here and there to make out what's in front of you.

The rusty metal door through which you two entered the building gave a small squeak, and then a loud, strained grate as it slid to the side. It wasn't long before you could make out the large ominous silhouette that stood there in the snow.

You may not have seen its eyes, but you were certain that its gaze was fixed on you, and perceiving this as a deadly warning you scrambled to get back up on your legs when the mysterious entity began to glow.

It was a man--wrapped in blue light you could see it clearly now. The light shaped his features for you to see, such as the dips on his muscular arms or the hollows on his face, framed by brown messy locks that complemented the rough, rugged persona he exuded. It took you a while, but the wide brimmed hat that rested on top of his head finally zapped a memory at the back of your head.

"You!" you gasped, still on the defensive. "You were the Blackwatch agent."

He chuckled, the first sound he has made to you that night, and it sent goosebumps all over your skin.

"Yes," he drawled. "Glad to see ya too, darlin'. Why don't we talk for a bit?"


	47. Unlikely Friendships

"Doll," he began, "you were the one responsible for the multiple hack attempts on Overwatch's database to get us to come to Antonio's place, weren't ya?" The Blackwatch agent stalked closer by a step before speaking again, "You made us think they were actively onto us; then after that you solidified your plan and sent out an anonymous distress signal that only an elite would have access to. Pretty smart move on your part if ya ask me, princess. I mean, we never really pegged them Talon folks to be as careless as you made 'em to be, but eh--we couldn't leave it to chance. You knew we were gon' come and you counted on it."

"I--" Listening to him dissect your plan in full detail as though he had written it himself sent a punch to your gut, one that brewed shame, and your courage shriveled up the longer he pinned you in place with his mellow but piercing almond eyes.

Frazzled and scared for your life, you snapped your head left and right all the while clutching your hand to your beating chest, trying to calm down just enough to be able to formulate another one of your scheming plans that will hopefully serve you just as well as your previous ones.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go!

You bit your lip as your body broke out into a cold sweat despite the creeping chill of the abandoned room getting on every single inch of your body. How are we going to escape this guy without a ship, and in this terrible weather no less!

It felt like the end of your little game; every emotion you tried to suppress coming back up to display themselves on your face, betraying you the very moment you realized your defeat was nigh.

The fearless daredevil that went through hell and back just to rescue the man she love held captive suddenly disappeared like the sun under winter's spell, and you stood up immediately to try and ready yourself to bolt off into a sprint at the first sign of danger.

"Don't come any closer," you threatened, albeit poorly, and the man before you instantly ceased any signs of pursuit, putting his gloved palms up in the air in surrender.

"Darlin', I didn't come here to hurt you--quite the opposite actually."

"How many of you are here right now?" you demanded to know, fingers curling and uncurling, not knowing what to do with the anxiety and suffocating distrust that overflowed within you. There was no way in hell he was going alone to capture Hanzo, not when everyone knew how dangerous he could be.

And how did he find you in this desolate area? Quickly, no less?

No matter how loud the crash might have been, the place was still surrounded by thick evergreens and mountains. Nobody could have heard it.

"It's just me, darlin'," he sighed to reassure you and took another step forward, forgetting the surrender he swore to just moments ago.

"W-What are you going to do? Are you here for Hanzo?"

"This Hanzo's the least of your concerns now, darlin'. Right now we gotta get out of here--fast." Jesse placed both hands on the black serape that draped his broad muscular shoulders and tugged it around to have it sitting more comfortably atop his light bleak armor.

"What do you mean?" You lifted a brow. "And how did you manage to track us down so fast?"

"Darlin' you crashed an aircraft--that ain't exactly somethin' you can just sweep under the rug."

"It malfunctioned and ran out of fuel, okay?" You crossed your arms, the icy hold of fear melting away with each exchange you have with the man. It couldn't be as simple as that!

"Forget that, it's gone now. And you ain't s'posed to be here in the first place: Building was shut down two years ago for criminal activity as well as faulty construction, and it could collapse on top of ya anytime like this--" Jesse paused to snap his gloved fingers. "I can't leave you here and I'm gon' have to take ya with me."

"What?" you bristled. "No! We-we're staying here, and if what you say is true then we'll just have to scour for some other area we can live in then."

"Out here in this barren land? And on winter?" He shook his head slightly. "Y'all be droppin' dead like flies. I simply can't leave you like...this." Jesse gestured to everything with the unmistakable look of concern and disgust contorting his handsome face. "And do you really think it's a good idea wanderin' around when the Overwatch base is literally nearby? I thought that's what you were tryna avoid in the first place."

"Overwatch base?" Life fled from your eyes. "Like...you mean the minor bases? Watchpoints?"

"Where do you think we are now, doll?" McCree asked, a small smile of amusement lighting up his face. Oh, this was going to be good.

You were silent, and brought your gaze down upon the floor as it came to you like a zap of lightning only seconds later.

"We're in Switzerland?" you cried out.

All that time spent flying and you end up in the same continent anyway?!

"The northern outskirts of Zurich," McCree clarified, hitting your way with gun fingers. "-the real deal."

"No." You were hyperventilating. "No, no, no, no--this can't be real!"

You were more than angered with how fate decided to toy with you; giving you the tangible illusion of a sweet victory only for it to do a full 180 and lead you right into disaster.

"Hold on now, darlin'." Jesse was trying to calm you down, cautiously so. He used that thick chocolate-honey combo velvet of a voice that soothed you a little as you heard it rumbling in his chest.

You could have sworn you heard a similar sound awhile back, but it may just be a dream or a distant memory you couldn't be bothered to recall. As of the moment you had enough on your hands, and in despair you wanted to stab yourself in the stomach.

"Look, I get that you don't wanna go to the base, but I just can't in good conscience leave ya here. I figured you'd rather prefer my apartment--I don't use it much, if you want-"

"And then what?" you spat, on full guard once more as you interrupted him. "Do you really think I can't see right through you? You think I don't know what you have in store for us?"

"I promise it ain't gon' be like that-"

"Then why are you being so nice?" Your hostility didn't lower itself. "Why are you doing all this?"

"Cause I am nice..." he shrugged before a solemn shadow darkened his features. "And I know how it is bein' you right now: confused, hopeless, scared--I've been there. And I know the lengths you took just to get your man back. You have my respect, and now I'm going to have to need you to trust me.

"If I really wanted the both of you captured, trust me darlin' it would've been game over for you long ago. As clever as you are, I am more so tenfold and you wouldn't have stood a chance." He then cracked a smile to ease your spirits. "Come on, I have bunk beds. It's gon' be lit."

You took a moment to drink in his persuasions and you hummed amidst the pensive silence as you leaned towards agreement. If anything, the unsightly flaws of the building's interior only strengthened your resolve, and it wasn't long before you nodded your head and held out an open palm with a sigh.

"Fine. I suppose I know when to accept help," you muttered with a huff. "But I'll still have my eye out for you, cowman."

"You won't regret it." He laughed and brought a hand down to vigorously shake yours and seal the pact.

For the first time you managed to smile under his presence, and his large build began to exude protection rather than intimidation. You decided you would give him the benefit of the doubt. You owed him such, seeing as how he was the reason you and Hanzo escaped Rialto in the first place.

You suddenly gasped, snapping your head back to look over your shoulder and into the darkness that engulfed the other side of the ground floor.

"Wait, Hanzo!"

There was a cry that tore the calming atmosphere, whether it was from you or McCree you couldn't be certain, but all you could process was the scene that stumbled before you after a distorted haze of action: the cowboy pinned to the ground beneath a demon Hanzo lifting a muscular arm up over his steaming head, sharp long claws fully prepared to strike down the next second and quickly cut off the life of this unfortunate foolish man.

"Hanzo, stop!" you cried out, rushing over to the two of them. "He's here to help!"

It passed over your head how he nearly killed you once, how the curse took over every fiber of his being he couldn't recognize you from the next person. All you were was a threat.

And you momentarily forgot what happened once you made contact with him.

The instant that it all came back to you, you were already beside him, catching his arm and holding it up with all your might just as it hit Jesse's throat.   
McCree hastily slipped out the moment Hanzo lifted his hips a little and reached for the gun in his holster, aiming to shoot that demon straight in the chest.

"No, stop-!" you didn't know who you were yelling at anymore, but you paused and slackened once your palm made contact with the red and black tattoo that swirled around his muscular arm like smoke.

Your fingers brushed themselves over a tiny patch of decorated skin, and immediately threads of yellow light sprang forth, swaying like tiny vines in the wind before they wrapped themselves around the man's limb and crept upwards until they reached the ghastly faces that resided on where Hanzo's heart lay.

The oni above you grunted, seemingly in pain, and he tugged at his arm, trying to rip it from your touch.

"(Y-Y/N)...!" Hanzo whispered, voice shaky and weak as his blank eyes showed pure agony.   
It wasn't long before you felt the weight in your hand gradually melt away, and looking down, you saw that the once gray color of his skin did so as well. The dragon tattoo that you knew to be there took back its place, and Jesse could only stare in awe, jaws hanging wide, as he witnessed his opponent turn back into his former self before crashing on his knees, shoulders slumped low as though the world weighed upon them.

"Damn..." Jesse let out a long huff of breath as he removed his hat and placed it over his armored chest. "Darlin' is he...what was that ya did to him? Is he dead?"

"I am not dead, you imbecile!" Even in his weakened stupor, Hanzo still had the energy to let out a harsh insult and it relieved you to say the least.

"(Y/N)," he hurriedly stood up and gripped at your arms, although not hard enough to bruise. "Are you alright, my love? What did he do to you? Are you dizzy, do you feel sick?"

"Hanzo, calm down, I'm fine." You smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I'm just glad I managed to revert you back to normal. But...aren't you usually ill afterwards? You'd be so sick you have to be bedridden."

"Possibly the effect of one of Talon's many experiments on me. They couldn't have me getting too weak every time they summoned the oni, so they...modified me I suppose," he sighed. "But what about him?" Hanzo glared daggers at the Blackwatch agent. "Should I dispose of him?"

"No. He's here to help."

"Yes, thank you darlin'-"

"Darling?" Hanzo internally seethed at the pet name.

"-now if none of y'all want a building to collapse on top of you I suggest you follow me to the ship."

"Beloved," Hanzo groaned from above you. "Should we really heed to his wishes?"

At this you nodded and snaked your fingers down to your side to clutch at his bigger hand. "Yes. We can trust him."

"Ya gotta, yer ship's busted." McCree hollered as he broke out into a jog to escape the cold nipping at his brown skin.

Stepping foot outside was like having a wild wave slam mercilessly against you. The wind pushed you there and then here and then back again. If it weren't for Hanzo pressing you hard against his form, maybe you would have been blown eleven feet off the ground by now. The focus to hold onto your footing was so prioritized you hardly noticed the sharp sting your numb toes felt from the cold, and you trudged on, oblivious, with your lover in every step of the way.

"Quick, help me get her up," Jesse said to the Shimada as he climbed aboard an aircraft that was even smaller than what you had but blended much more perfectly with the darkness of the night sky.

McCree held a hand out, ready to pull you in, but for some reason Hanzo dipped down, put his hands beneath you to hoist you up as though you were his bride. You let out a yelp of surprise, but ultimately calmed as he supported both of your weight into the warmer interior of the vehicle.

McCree smirked, entertained by the grand gesture of your undoubtedly jealous lover. He could still feel an aura of wariness coming from the other, but he didn't mind. What mattered was that you were safe and out of that hazardous building.

"The room might be a lil' dusty," he informed, checking all the other controls. "Sorry in advance--haven't used it in two months."

"No, um...thank you," you whispered, biting your lip. "You've done so much for me I don't know how I could possibly repay you."

"Nah, don't mind it, darlin'. In this world, best thing we can do is stick together."

You nodded, smiling. Then, you turned your head up to look into Hanzo's eyes, which have already fixed themselves upon your face since awhile ago.

You exchanged no words, and your faces barely moved. But it was that bright glimmer in your tired eyes that spoke out to him, that mattered the most to his aching heart.

"You'll be fine, Hanzo..." they assured him.

 

"...we'll be fine."


	48. Much Ado About Genji's Kimono

"Jesse, your arm," you began with a soft gasp as you walked over to him. He was driving at the time so he hardly noticed you approaching but laughed once he finally realized what you were making such a fuss about.

"Oh, this?" he lifted said arm before scoffing playfully. "It's nothin'--just a scratch, darlin'."

"Um, no." You stared at it incredulously. "Your entire arm is missing? What happened?"

Hanzo made no noise from the corner where he sat, arms folded, but he did look up every once in a while to make sure any suspicious behavior was dealt with immediately.

But right then, he was more interested in hearing the tale of the cowboy's missing arm--though his face would always say otherwise.

"Well, remember the ambush attack those Talon foot soldiers dropped on us?" Jesse asked over his shoulder. "I told ya to run ahead?"

You nodded, recalling the memory all the while you looked into his eyes. It wasn't long before you connected the dots, and as soon as your face stilled a certain way, Jesse knew you had finally gotten the gist.

"Oh..." You slowly brought your palms up to your lips. "Jesse...I'm-I'm so sorry."

"Nah, it's nothin', like I said," he assured you with a cordial smile. "The rest of the Blackwatch crew arrived shortly and just wiped them all out. I was never in any real danger, not with Mercy waitin' for us--but you should've seen how Reyes just, heh...I think he drove his gun up someone's ass."

Gaining no response from you other than a pitiful look, he cleared his throat and sported a lopsided grin that moved his short b scraggy beard around.

"How about you, doll? You must have somethin' to tell."

"What, like a story?" you asked.   
McCree simply nodded, and you were at loss for words.

"Are you sure this is the right time to be doing such things?" You frowned.

"It's the perfect time." McCree chimed. "It's cold, we're cozy, we wanna lighten the mood, and--we got nothin' but time."

You let out a sigh, knowing very well that there wasn't much else that you could do to dissuade him, and before you knew it you wracked your head for memories, any distant ones--

And you suddenly found yourself back at the Shimada estates in Hanamura, a gnawing feeling at the back of your mind telling you what was about to go down.

Boy, have you found just the story to tell!

***

"I really thought father was never going to let you back in the meeting," Genji said as he set his cup of sake down on the polished wooden floor beside him. "After all, he has always been unbending like an oak tree."

"I still can't believe (Y/N) managed to convince him otherwise," Hanzo muttered, looking thoughtful as he stared at the sakura petals that floated down in the gentle summer breeze.

She really is something...

The two brothers celebrated the surprising success of their transaction with the Hanazawa clan over some fermented rice wine and mulled over the strange happenings that occurred in those three hours. Lord Akira stepped forth and begged for forgiveness in regards to the madness that ensued the day before, claiming responsibility for the disgrace his son has brought upon this house.

For safety measures Hanzo said--no, ordered--that you be nowhere near the vicinity of the meeting hall after you dressed him all prim and proper as you did yesterday. You understood, and was quite thankful, for you really could bear facing the man that nearly cost you your dignity. You gave him his fan, and afterwards, he departed shortly.

However Hanzo soon found out that there was never any real danger that could come your way once he stepped foot inside the room. Kujiro had been forbidden to come back, leaving only his brother go handle the transaction along with their father.

A wise move on their part--I wouldn't have had any qualms punching his lights out again.

Hanzo brought the rim of his cup to his full lips, all the while still dazing out into the lush gardens with contrasting violent thoughts raging inside his head. If Genji had said anything during his little recollection, he couldn't remember, but only two words caught the older Shimada's attention enough to tear his eyes away from the scenic beauty he feasted upon.

"I'm sorry."

Hanzo blinked as he turned to his younger brother. "H-Huh? Sorry?"

Genji looked away and fiddled with his fingertips. "I...I am also to blame for what happened to (Y/N) just as much as Kujiro." The lad sighed and combed his fingers through his green tresses. "He was making inappropriate remarks, and yet I brushed them off. I should have seen the bigger picture, knew that he was planning something. I ignored my intuition even when I saw him exit the room. Please, help me apologize to (Y/N), aniki."

"I..." Hanzo shook his head as the memory of that bastard caused his brows to crease once more. He stopped drinking and clasped his hands together. "She never held it against you, Genji, but I appreciate your apology. I never thought that you would learn to hold something accountable to yourself; that's the most mature thing I have heard from you in...ever."

"Thank you but I still feel guilty, Hanzo."

"Just promise me that you'll find better friends--because all the ones that you've brought into this house have been below subpar for my standards."

"Everything is subpar to you, aniki."

"Not everything."

"Oh right, (Y/N) isn't one of those. How could I forget? You practically put her above a pedestal."

"What are you talking about?" Hanzo's face turned red: He felt so attacked. "Be quiet before anyone hears!"

"It's no use, Hanzo. I've been hearing rumors from the servant girls that some certain guys are trying to woo her for themselves."

"Who? Do you know which department they work in?"

Genji clearly watched as the shadow of uneasiness left his brother's tawny eyes and was replaced by the unmistakable glint of jealousy and indignation.

"'Who?'" Genji laughed boisterously as he mimicked his older brother, face and all. "I'm joking. I don't know if people are trying to court her, but all I'm saying is that somebody else might get to her before you do if you keep stalling, chicken legs."

"Hey!" Hanzo bristled. "My ankles aren't that thin!" His hands immediately went down to shield his feet away from his obnoxious brother. "And how bold of you to assume I have feelings for her."

"Okay, aniki." Genji stretched his arms up over his head as he stood up from the floor he sat on. "I believe you, but don't come slamming people into walls when you find another man kissing (Y/N) inside the utility closet."

It wasn't even seconds before Hanzo saw red the moment the mental image made its way inside his head.

You?

In the arms of another?

Kissing you?

Oh no--that just crossed the line.

"Fine!" Hanzo cried out in frustration. "Maybe I do like (Y/N)...more than I'd like to admit."

Genji clapped his hands together in glee and smiled a cheeky, victorious grin that further agitated his brother.

"I knew it--I fucking called it!"

"Language-"

"Man, (Y/N)'s gonna have a shocker when she finds out!"

"Well don't tell her!"

"Look, no promises." Genji flashed an evil smile as he clicked his tongue. "I've been waiting for you to admit since we were kids!"

"No! I won't stand for this mutiny. I must be the one to tell her of my affections or no one else will."

"I'm giving you a limited time frame here, aniki. If after that and you still haven't told her, well...let's just say it's fair game."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Nah, nah, I kid." The other laughed once he saw his brother puffing up like a wolf. "I ship you two like FedEx--but really you're running out of time. Why don't we shake on it then? Just to be certain you won't bail out of this one?" Genji was already holding a palm out as he spoke. "Or are you too scared of a little challenge?"

Hanzo scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I never back down from anything--especially you. I accept whatever foolishness you are trying to propose. Just...promise me it'll be fair and all."

Genji didn't need to be told twice and nodded.

There was a slap of skin as the two young men agreed to each other's conditions, and after a heated staring contest of sorts, a deep pit opened at the bottom of Hanzo's gut, already chastising him for engaging in such a thing with Genji.

But it was too late to go back, and Hanzo decided if he wanted to make it out of this with his dignity still intact, he was just going to have to settle for what he always did best.

Winning.

***  
A new morning greeted you the moment you opened your eyes, and yet you felt as though this morning could be a little better. For one thing, you seemed to have overslept, judging by the empty, made beds the other servants have already left behind. For another, that meant that as of the moment your Lord Hanzo probably has no assistance if he so ever desired it.

Looking at the clock ticking by on the wall, you got off your futon with a frantic jolt and nearly tripped over yourself. Your heart shattered, for you were supposed to be in his quarters an hour ago, and to worsen the matter the sun was already high in the sky!

He's going to be so mad!

You quickly dressed, haphazardly tying a thin sash around your waist just enough to be able to hold your garments in place. Once you deemed yourself decently presentable, you bolted out of the room and ran the length of the hallways, dodging servants left and right and occasionally stopping to bow down to any elder you wound up crossing paths with.

Once you did reach the Shimada's room, you found to your confusion that the shoji screens have been locked and closed shut, and from the outside, the dark interior of it was as still and serene as pond water.

No movement, not even a slight budge. It told the obvious.

Nothing.

"Where could he be?" It got you thinking, and you hummed thoughtlessly.

Does Genji know where he is? Or is he gone as well?

Deciding that waiting any longer would be futile, your padded footsteps made way to the path back downstairs and you started your journey to Genji's quarters.

"Genji?" you called out softly once you reached the front of your destination, but alas your heart sank at the familiar sight that met you.

It felt as though your anxiety and your friction--reddened soles were of vain, and it just occurred to you amidst your receding panic that Hanzo hadn't left you with any special reminders at all; which he would always do the day before a big event, or with anything unconventional that would throw your normal routines off.

In your pondering your ears picked up the synchronized sound of clashing metal accompanied by harsh grunts and the strained battle cries of two men.

You tried to best follow the direction from where it was loudest, and your person was led out into the primary training grounds, one of the many wide open spaces at the back parts of the Shimada estates where the public eye couldn't easily pry in.

"Lord Hanzo!" Both relief and apprehension washed over you and magnified inside your chest as you ran towards the two sword wielding figures, as near as the safety precautions of the premises would allow you.

Your master's opponent momentarily lost focus at the sound of your voice, but Hanzo didn't need one second and took advantage of the unexpected situation to slam the other down into the dusty ground, effectively ending the match by pointing the tip of his blue-hilted katana inches away from the frazzled man's bobbing throat.

Hanzo grunted and helped his adversary get back up on his feet. They bowed in the spirit of mutual respect and parted ways, with the enemy going back inside one of the tinier towers of the palace complex, and your master to you.

"I'm sorry." You bit your lip once the Shimada was a good distance away from you. "I didn't mean to interrupt your training."

"It's fine. We were ending anyway."

"I didn't know you would be here, Lord Hanzo. I don't recall anything special happening today."

"Ah, no, no: It's just one of those rare days when Genji decides he actually wishes to train. I couldn't possibly pass that up now, can I?" He shook his head with a heart-wrenchingly captivating smirk, and you had to force yourself to look away from your shirtless superior and his glistening muscular build.

"Oh, okay then." You smiled, all of a sudden feeling rather heavy, and without warning, your body flushed with warmth from the inside out. Your cordial smile faltered, and unfortunately, it didn't escape Hanzo's keen gaze.

"Is...Is everything alright?" he asked with a concerned lift of the eyebrow.

"I-yeah," you chuckled nervously, side eyeing the whole parameter.

"You look hazed--you're breaking out into a sweat."

"I..." you gulped heavily, smacking your dry lips softly. "May-may I be excused for a moment?"

"Take all the time you need." He nodded, and you quickly made a dash for the nearest comfort room, relying on memory alone to guide you in your current state.

You hadn't forgotten to bow in thanks of course, but you did it so fast you weren't sure if it was proper at all.

Slamming the door shut behind you, albeit unintentionally, you let off a yelp and immediately began unfurling your yukata out, feeling something heavy and warm gush out the middle of your thighs.

"What the-?" You asked in bafflement at the blotch of crimson on the skirt of your garment that stared back at you.

Wait...

Just as quickly, you untied the knot holding your undergarments together and spread them out before you as you had done your yukata. Instantly you saw the same crimson blotch staring back at you, and you needed no more confirmation to the question racing in your mind.

"Oh no," you groaned in despair. "Is it that time of the month again? How could I have forgotten--what the hell!"

You hadn't realized your period had come early, either that or it completely went over your head because of your already hectic schedule. Still with a heavy heart, you knew that the damage had been done, and it was still a long way, almost two buildings, for you to get a fresh change of clothes back at the servant's quarters.

Stealth wasn't going to be an option either, with this time of the day being one of the busiest, there were bound to be eyes locked upon you everywhere you go.

To make matters worse, you suddenly remembered that your Lord Hanzo was probably still waiting outside.

No, I've made him wait long enough already!

You freaked out, letting a weird strained sound of despair rip from your throat.

What were you gonna do?

What the fuck CAN you do?

All you can hear was your quickening pulse, beating like two big drums against your ears. You tried to remain calm with deep, steady breaths.

And in your attempt at recovery, that was when you heard it.

A whistling tune if a hip song accompanied by a jolly, rhythmic gait against the wooden panelled floors.

Then the voice sang and your eyes widened in recognition.

"It's goin' down," he began. "I'M YELLIN' TIMBER! You better move, you better dance-"

"Genji!" you called out for his name before you even knew it, and with ferocious quickness you pulled the seen door apart just enough to get your head out in the open.

Genji almost dropped his pod to the ground at the shock that rocked his world. The ninja looked at you, wide-eyed, before finally loosening his stiff posture and letting out a sigh of relief as he placed a hand on his beating chest.

"(Y/N), what are you-"

"Genji, please I need your help." You didn't know if you were close to tears, but you probably were--judging from.the drastic change that quickly took over Genji's countenance.

"Y-yeah sure," the man said, taking off his earbuds and stuffing them in one of the side pockets of his backpack. "What do you need?"

"Do you think you have any extra clothes I can borrow?"

"Why, what's wrong with yours?"

"I didn't know my period would come early and it's stained." You almost sounded too embarrassed to say it out loud.

How could I have let it come this far?!

"Oh, okay then." Genji let out a comforting smile, much to your surprise and relief. "I could give you a pad--I have a pack in my bag."

"You have pads?" You squinted your eyes in disbelief, but you were beyond grateful to the heavens.

"I'm close with women." He winked and started putting the bag down upon the floor to rummage through it. "But I, uh, have no extra clothes...although I can hand you this robe if you want."

"What?!" you cried out.

"I mean I know it's a little sweaty because I just got back from training but-"

"No, I mean--what will you wear?"

The younger Shimada shrugged his shoulders and shimmied the green article off his round shoulders, forcing you to look away in the name of decency.

"I know it's a little too big for you..." he mumbled. "Do you think it's okay for me to come inside and adjust it for you?""

"I, uh," You blushed at the thought of a shirtless Genji before you snapped yourself out of your malicious thoughts. "Yes, it's fine; I-I wouldn't mind. I'll probably need the help anyway."

"Okay then." Genji beamed, and on cue, the two of you disappeared into the private quarters while the thick ambience of awkwardness on your part only grew larger.

Unbeknownst to you, the scion of the Shimada clan was wandering about, going here and there but not without purpose.

"Where is (Y/N)?" he muttered to himself. "It's been a while."

He walked around some more, just around the vicinity, until a tell tale shuffling reached his ears. 

It caught his attention, and he turned around to lay his eyes upon the lone comfort room that decorated the area. As expected, he saw the door sliding to the side, but instead of a simple servant inside as he would have expected, he instead saw you, in his brother's clothing--with a practically naked Genji of all people coming out from behind you, smoothing his garment down on your person with those broad, rough hands of his.

"Lord Hanzo!" He nearly didn't hear you call, the sound bouncing off from the raw heat that enveloped his ears from the inside.

"Lord Hanzo," you repeated, "I'm sorry I took so long, but I'm fine now and I'm ready to assist you when you need me to, my lord."

Instead of giving you any acknowledgement, Hanzo chose to focus on the delicious shade of pink that dusted your cheeks. You were flushed, skin still a little satiny from perspiration.

His head raced with various presumptuous thoughts, mostly rooted in the malicious scenarios he came up with that could explain your long disappearance.

How else could you explain his brother's fucking robe on your body, or how Genji was clutching your discarded garments in a strong clutch, or the fact that you hadn't returned after you said you'd be back after a minute?

He let off a growl just from the sight of you with his brother in that obscenely small space.

"I don't need your assistance," he snapped at you, and immediately crossed his arms over his chest. "Go and make yourself useful with the other servants: trim the bushes, boil water, whatever."

Perplexed at his brother's sudden harshness, Genji stepped in with nothing but neon green boxer shorts and a pair of socks.

"Hanzo, she's not exactly in the best shape right now-"

"Let her do what she will then," the older Shimada interrupted. "I'm going to retire in my room and I don't need any further aggravations for the rest of the day."

You watched as your master walked away, and in an attempt to ease his rather sudden cloudy mood, you sprinted to reach to him, already a good few ways ahead in the sunlit hallway.

"Lord Hanzo, are you ill?" you asked, reaching a hand out to gently touch him on the arm. You felt him tense visibly before he, in a pace that sent your heart down your stomach, tore himself away from your touch like fire.

"I," you stammered, recoiling immediately. "I could fix you up some tea or-"

"I don't need anything." He huffed, fixing you a shadowed glare before he sped off once again in a steady gait and left you standing there along with his younger brother in confusion and heartbreak.

Did I take too long that I angered him?

You could never know for sure, because once you made the choice to run after him again, he was already gone.

You weren't quick enough to see the flash of immense pain and envy that contorted his face.

But luckily for Hanzo, he preferred it that way.


	49. That Time Hanzo Almost Killed Genji

"Wait, wait, hold on-" Jesse frantically waved his arms back and forth in front of you, effectively ending your deep recollection. "So basically what yer tellin' me is that yer boy over here misinterpreted the whole thing and thought you and his brother...got it down in a bathroom stall?"

"Well, when you put it that way, then yes. That's basically a summary." You were smiling more than you intended--and it wasn't even thanks to the awkward story you've just recounted. Jesse's aura was just so warm you couldn't help feeling safe and drawn despite the countless internal protests of your more logical self.

As for Hanzo, he was beet red from embarrassment at the retelling, but as he always did, the man just tightened the knot on his arms upon each other and continued sulking in the corner.

"But," you sighed with a simple smile as you rubbed your chilly nape with the warmth of your palm, "that wasn't even the worst of what happened."

"It ain't?" McCree sounded incredulous, and yet through the messy scuffle of his beard, you managed to catch the tiniest hints of an amused smile.   
"No," you affirmed. "Let me tell you what went down next."

***

Dummies were being split open left and right, splinters flying in the air, and deafening cracks piercing through the air like thunder. As of that very moment the main training hall of the Shimada palace was a complete racket, swirling in a thick mist of raw vehemence which threatened to break the very foundation that supported this place upright.

Ever since the bathroom incident, as Genji would so lovingly dub it, you and Hanzo grew distant without warning, and any attempt of reconciliation on both your parts was barred by your pride as well as the lingering sour tastes that remained in the back of your mouths.

What's worse was that just this morning, the scion was greeted with news from his legal department stating that they have been compromised and that a faction of their classified files--transactions and all--were being copied elsewhere as they spoke. Not to mention that two of their subordinates had also gone missing days prior.

Spies--that's what they had to be!

Hanzo ordered for immediate action, and once you made your way to his quarters as routine would have it, it had already been too late. Your superior had already set off with his team to track down the traitors, and even then in your bitter moment of disagreement, you found yourself wishing him good luck and praying to the gods for his safe return.

For some reason you couldn't bear the thought of Hanzo hurt and injured, and in your solitude, you sought out Genji's company, hoping he had some senseful advice to give on how to possibly repair this broken bond that got in the way between you and his brother.

"I don't know what to do, Genji," you sighed heavily as you sagged on the cushion directly across the younger Shimada.

Your distraught was easy to read, and it was starting to rub off on Genji as well, seeing as how the lad would hum pensively whenever you were his company.

"I mean, a lot of things can get under aniki's skin," he simply said, just as he would every other time you'd ask. "It's best to just leave him be. Let his anger out for good, know what I'm saying?"

"But it's been a week," you groaned. "He wouldn't acknowledge my presence and act like I wasn't even there. Have you gotten a word out of him yet?"

"No...and it usually only takes him like two days to simmer his anger down. I don't know how else to appease him."

"Try to talk to him again--just you and he. He hates being pressured by a lot of people, so it's best it be private, you know?"

Genji clicked his tongue before flashing you a smirk. "You sure know a lot about Hanzo, don't you, (Y/N)?"

"What are you suggesting? Of course I know many things about Hanzo: I'm his servant after all."

"You know that excuse is getting quite old, (Y/N)."

You merely rolled your eyes and shrugged your shoulders. "Think whatever you want, Genji...I just want us to be okay again." You sighed mournfully and softly rubbed your covered arms as a chill ran over you. "I miss him."

The teasing smile that decorated Genji's face dipped down until it turned into a full frown, one that the rambunctious young man couldn't even be bothered to conceal anymore.

"Yeah, I get you." He ran a stiff hand to comb the persistent green spikes back over his head. "I kinda want to bro it out with him again; kinda impossible to do it now I suppose."

You no longer replied afterwards, and you became as still as stone. This sudden quietude over your part didn't go past the younger Shimada's head, but once the tension became too thick to handle, Genji blew a loud raspberry, which caught you off guard to say the least.

Enough was enough.

"Alright, fine." He said as he crossed his arms lightly. "I'll go talk to him." He dropped his mock scowl and clicked his tongue before going on to say, "Just stop being so sad--and don't worry, my brother is very fond of you. He'll forgive us for your sake in no time."

"Thank you, thank you so much, Genji." You gasped in gratitude, smiling all the while you were hugging him. "Please do! Oh, I can't bear the thought of never being able to talk to my master ever again..."

"Master?" Genji quipped with a questioning brow, looking down at where you were staring up at him.

You decided to correct yourself. "I mean...my friend."

"You know what, close enough but we have to do more work on your labeling. Um...do you know where he usually is around these times?"

"Hmmm..." You looked up to think. "I mean, if he isn't anywhere else, he should be in the training room."

"Got it." He grinned once more. "Well, wish me luck. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thank you so much, Genji! I wish you all the luck."

With one last hug, and a quick one at that, the Shimada bid farewell and exited the room, finally going on the hunt to look for his older brother.

***

Finding Hanzo didn't take as much time as Genji had expected, much to his pleasant surprise.

The sharp and angry sound of combat coming out from the training room didn't deter the young man in the slightest, judging from the little hop that he put in his step as he neared his objective. Of course this was all false confidence, a fake it til you make it mentality--one that has helped him countless times rise above all his other peers in terms of popularity in the old schools he used to attend.

Genji knew it was too late to turn back, and once he was close enough, he took in a sharp breath, let off a big smile, and approached Hanzo with a few friendly pats on the other's damp shoulder as though all had been fine and dandy between the two of them for the past few days or so.

This didn't go past the older Shimada quite as much as Genji had hoped, and the latter of the two couldn't have been anymore prepared for the quick flurry that disabled any further movement from his part, harshly pinning him to the wall by the neck.

"The fuck, Hanzo?!" Genji screamed, indignant as his face mixed with a sickly shade of red and white at the same time. Cold sweat bloomed on the curve of his back as well as on his forehead, and he gulped down the ball that threatened to choke him, knowing very well how ruthless his brother can be to those that dared cross him.

And he has crossed Hanzo big time with this one.

"Shut up," Hanzo silenced him with a sickeningly quiet whisper, tunnel vision blurring from vexation.

"You knew I had feelings for her and you still advanced on her anyway!" Hanzo seethed, blood boiling with rage and jealousy. "You--you shameless traitor! And I made the mistake of calling you my own brother!"

"What?!" Genji helplessly thrashed against his brother's vice grip. "I-I never touched her like that, what the hell-!!"

Hanzo was having absolutely none of his brother's lame excuses, and after one or two labored breaths through his ground teeth, he drew his other arm back over his tight shoulder to land down a sucker punch when Genji unexpectedly broke free and dodged the hit just in time for the fist to smash into the wooden wall behind him.

"Aniki!"

"Why in the hell would you be in the bathroom together when you had no business with each other?" he yelled, relentless and feeling very much entitled to answers. "Why was she wearing your robes?!"

"Okay, fine! Let her wear your robes then-"

"That's not the point!" Hanzo's voice suddenly broke down into a whisper as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Kisama...how coincidental that this all happened after I told you of my deepest secret."

His once fair complexion was blotched with angry red marks, and Genji could practically feel the steam that emanated from his brother's boiling hot head.

"I thought you had my back in this," the older Shimada continued, quieter still. "I thought I could count on you even just this once. I thought you could help me become closer with the woman I love--!"

"Hanzo, it wasn't what it looked like-" Genji sputtered in his defense. "Look before you go emo on me, (Y/N) stained her clothes with blood and she was freakin' out cuz she didn't know what else to do--she was practically stranded. I happened to be passing by when she called for my help and asked if I had any clothes she could borrow for the meantime.

"We were running out of options to begin with, so I decided to give her my robes and...I guess timing was shit since you just happened to be passing by."

"And you were practically naked," Hanzo groaned as a low exasperated breath huffed out of his tingling lips. He proceeded to massage his temples, forcing himself to go about this case rationally, not hasty and head first for it was not the way that he was taught growing up. That would not be how a dignified warrior would handle common mishaps.

But the problem then was that you were not just a common mishap.

Hanzo really did care for you...and maybe he did not possess that levelheadedness to the extent that he thought he had, but he'd be damned if you lost all favor and respect for him because of his petty and unnecessary backlash to this-

-this simple misunderstanding.

"You better be speaking the truth," Hanzo said, words underlying with a creeping threat, hoping he was in the right all this time. "I'm giving you one last chance to tell me everything, Genji."

"I promise," Genji answered with just as much calm, rubbing the base of his neck where Hanzo had hit him hardest with his surprise assault. "Please let us fix this."

"I...I don't how to possibly, er, fix this--I mean if there even is a way to fix this," Hanzo admitted sheepishly, stashing his katana away.

"(Y/N) misses you. Just talk to her."

"What if she turns me away?" Hanzo threw his arms up to emphasize his distress. "I acted like a fool! A simple apology can not suffice, brother."

"Well what about a boat ride on the nearby lake at night?" Genji suggested with a snap of his fingers.

"No." Hanzo immediately shook his head as he grumbled thoughtfully. "Too flashy, not her taste."

"Food!" Genji enthusiastically chipped in again. "She loves food!"

"Yes, she is quite fond of the culinary arts-"

"No I mean feed her; she likes eating her problems away-"

Out of nowhere a loud shattering report tore the flow of their brainstorming apart, and the two brothers had to cut their conversations off, knowing well without words that something was terribly wrong: This was no ordinary inconvenience from the servants' part or whatsoever.

Genji gulped for the second time that day, and he turned to face Hanzo when everything stilled and there was no sound to be heard aside from the blood rushing in their skulls. It was quiet now.

Too quiet in fact.

"Brother...you don't think-"

"The spies are behind this; I should have known they would advance onto us as soon as they got the information they needed." Hanzo furrowed his brow, angry that precautionary measures slipped his mind, and cautiously backed away from the room's open entrance, reaching for his katana once more. "Make sure the staff are safe. I will gather as many of our men as I can along the way and fight off this direct assault."

"I'll fight them off," Genji countered and winced as another deafening shatter came from downstairs, this time accompanied by the various screams of the lady servants and their young apprentices. "You have to find (Y/N)."

"Genji this is not a game! It can wait-"

"I am not treating it like one." The sparrow stood his ground. "But you have to look for her and keep her out of harm's way; besides you will kill me anyway if anything bad happened to her. I'd rather that you be assured from the start, have her in your line of sight if that will make you feel better."

Hanzo hesitated for a moment, but from the stiffening of his jaw, he knew in himself that he wanted to go down that path as well.

Genji read him like a book and before his older brother could object, he darted out of the room with a frightening speed, leaving Hanzo in the room, mouth parted in exasperation and disbelief.

But at least now his mission was laid before him, and it was a duty he could not compromise. This was an all or nothing situation, one with your life tied to the line. He quickly looked for you, put his keen eyes to good use, and when he found no traces of you, he figured you must have gone ahead into hiding. It seemed like something you would do...you were a smart woman after all.

But still...an uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach, and his mouth felt dry all of a sudden. His intuition would not let him rest for it knew that something was not right. 

"Lord Hanzo-!" He heard the low breathless call of a broken soul from beneath him, the breathing that followed afterwards sounding raspy and guttural; like sharp claws scratching against the column of a bleeding throat.

"Ayato!" Hanzo cried out in alarm at seeing a bloody hand weakly reaching out to him. He saw the familiar short hair of his servant boy and it was drenched, heavily matted in blood. He quickly hoisted the younger lad in his arms and rushed towards the direction of the clinic, where the nurses huddled in fear but were ready for service. 

"What happened to you?" the Shimada asked as he handed his limp body over to the specialists. 

"Gunshot...ribs...it's like fire..." Ayato's voice was as quiet and weak as ever, just as much as his body was deteriorating with each passing minute. "But (Y/N)...find her she needs help..."

"Where is she?" Hanzo's tone was urgent, and he unknowingly gripped the young man by the shoulders. "Ayato I have to know where she is."

"Kitchen...cellar...she is hiding...the apprentices...Ito-san shinde iru." 

Ayato ended his sentence with barely any audible air left and he was on the brink of unconsciousness, feeling as floaty as a feather and seeing dark spots here and there. The last thing he remembered before blacking out completely was a stern Hanzo giving strict orders to the nurses to save his life at all costs. He managed to give off one last smile of gratitude before letting go and submitting to the exhaustion and pain that overtook his whole system.

Taking reference from Ayato's stuporous testimony, Hanzo at once proceeded to the cellars, where his family kept their expensive wine collection. Of course this was more for the foreign guests and not so much for their consumption; for what it was worth, sake could beat out all of the beverages there and Hanzo was confident that his opinion was fact. 

Relieved to find that the fighting has not reached this part of the mansion, Hanzo immediately accessed the secret entrance to the cellar through a kitchen counter and advanced down after making sure that he left no trace of his presence upstairs.

"(Y/N)," he called out, and right at that moment, a wooden barrel came hurling his way from the darkness, colliding with his front and knocking him down onto the steps as he lost his footing from the shock it brought.

He groaned out as he pushed the barrel back down, feeling one of the steps digging deep into the small of his back and he struggled to get up.

"L-Lord Hanzo?" A face emerged from the pitch black of the cellar, and you immediately put your palms to your open mouth the moment you saw the outcome of your hasty and thoughtless attack. "Lord Hanzo, I am so sorry, please forgive me!"

"Well," he grunted as you helped him get up, "I probably deserved that with the way I acted towards you for the past few days. I'm just glad to see that you and the others are safe."

"Ayato helped us escape," you informed him, unaware that your cold trembling hands still laid themselves on his shoulders from when you helped him up. "How is he?"

"I brought him to the clinic...the nurses will take care of him," he answered, cherishing the gentle weight of your hands upon his clothed skin. He watched as you nodded, trying to assure yourself that everything will be fine, so you sighed and let go of him, turning back to tend to the younger apprentices you've hidden.

"Will we be alright, (Y/N)-nēchan?" one of the youngest asked, and you can only tell them what they wanted to hear repeatedly as you tried not to crumble into the fear yourself.

"You do not have to worry," Hanzo said all of a sudden, addressing you and garnering awed looks from the younger population behind you. "As long as I'm here, nothing bad will befall upon you. I will protect you."

You stilled, wondering what could cause this man to change his perception and affections towards you so easily just like that, like a light switch. Wasn't he angry with you just recently? Pretending you did not even exist any chance he got? Could this possibly be his way of apologizing? If so, how would you even know?

You knew Hanzo had issues with his pride, he was a proud man after all and he actually had the accomplishments to back it up unlike most people. But you also knew that this pride prevented him from speaking out, from telling others how he felt. You have known for a long time that he was not an emotional person, even when he was still a child. But you have craved to see him vulnerable, hoping that maybe he trusted you enough to be able to see that side of him that he would not show anyone else.

How ambitious.

You've known each other for more than two decades. Was that really too much for you to ask? For him to trust you? To tell you how he felt.

I just want to know what goes on in that mind of yours, Lord Hanzo.

Moments passed by as the battle continued to rage upstairs, and Hanzo was doing his hardest to be close to you, to guard you as best he could, but alas he never spoke a word while he was at it. You were about to say something, to ask how this all began just to get something out of him, when you felt a sharp burn tingling at the curve of your ankle. 

The apprentices noticed your discomfort and looked down to see a short laceration leaking red onto the cellar's wooden floors. They were frantic once again, and some even attempted to coddle you.

"Lord Hanzo, (Y/N)-nēchan is wounded!" one of Nakagawa-san's girls exclaimed, and Hanzo immediately knelt on one knee to further inspect your injury, see how he could fix this with what little resources you all had at the moment. 

"It is nothing, Lord Hanzo--just a scratch. I must have gotten it as we were evacuating the servant's quarters."

"Still--we can't leave it as it is." He grunted in response, and you watched as he tore off a long piece of his silken garment with every intention of using it as an improvised bandage. He shot you a warning look, and that was your cue to speak no further. There was going to be no resistance on your part and that was that.

You couldn't even tell him how grateful you were, out of the fear of disobeying your superior. But you watched anyway, mesmerized by every little knot and twist that he managed to do with his deft, coarse hands. He was so gentle, the complete opposite to the strong and fierce man you would serve everyday.

It made you smile and a warmth bloomed on your chest.

Fine, I forgive you, Lord Hanzo. You chuckled softly. You certainly have a way with me.

***

"Well, what happened next?" McCree insisted patiently, as he leaned forward to copy your posture. "What happened to them spies that ransacked the place."

"Hanzo's clan was strong," you told Jesse. "It did not take long for them to subdue the enemy before things really got out of hand."

"So a guy gettin' shot and you woundin' your leg ain't what you'd consider out of hand then?"

You laughed at that--it did sound silly once he put it that way. "Ayato was fine, and as for me, it was really just a scratch. Worse things might have occurred like more files being stolen or Hanzo here getting seriously hurt from the battle."

"They could not touch me." Hanzo scoffed from the back. "If my brother took them down without any inconvenience, then it is a guaranteed victory on my part."

"I suppose." You smiled at him. "But that's basically what happened: Hanzo here ignored me on purpose because he thought I went down and got it on with his brother."

You heard your man clear his throat in the dark, at the back part of the tiny aircraft.

"Well I would 'ave flipped also, sugar." McCree winked. "And speakin' of flip, we should flip the lights on right now. We gon' disembark soon."

"Have we arrived?"

"Yeah but we'll have to go through the roof: the landlady's cat might be sleepin' already."

"We are worried about a cat?" Hanzo asked incredulously, reaching out to take one of your cold hands into his own. 

"Don't underestimate it," McCree warned. "It's a lil' shit. But as promised, I got bunk beds and we should probably get out of the cold as fast as we can. I'll land this thing back at the base and I'll come back here as soon as I can; take the keys to room 314, that's mine, and just settle in. If anyone finds you, tell 'em you're friends of mine--they know me."

He placed a card onto your palm and opened the exit door at the top of the building to let you have access to its interior.

"Room 314, got it." You nodded as the strong snowy wind flew your hair all over the place. "Thank you so much, Jesse. I...I don't know what else to say."

"You're safe now that's all that counts." He gripped the craft steerer and eyed Hanzo who silently stood with the semblance of a stoic soldier behind you. "But if that man of yours can't be controlled any longer by whatever curse shit he's got goin' on, I'd have no choice but to send him to Overwtach."

"I know," you sighed sadly. "We'll try our best. Thank you for this, for everything."

Jesse nodded at last, tipping his hat up with his metal arm, and in a few seconds, he sped off, the aircraft sending a thrust of warm air onto both of your faces.

Once its warmth died down, you and Hanzo looked at each other, one seeing the twinkling stars and the falling snow in the deep blackness of each other's eyes. He mesmerized you with his strong gaze, and with the pale overcast light of the moon shining behind him, you could not help but see him as some heavenly being, a god, that you'd want nothing more than to hold and cherish for all eternity.

Without thinking, and frankly losing the ability to do so, you softly pulled him down to your level by his broad shoulders and pressed yourself against him. In this high altitude he looked at you, feeling the growing cold creep upon his back with every second that passed. But despite his confusion he let you have his way with him, for he has pledged himself to you: mind, body, and soul.

However you did not notice anything; not the cold, not the strong winds, not the absence of the city lights, nor the snow that fell much more rapidly. 

You just gazed at his lips, and driven by desire, you kissed him, fully wrapping your arms around his thick neck as you indulged in the taste of him. 

Hanzo recovered from the shock, and in turn wrapped his arms around your waist to bring you even closer, sealing the gaps between both of your bodies. And he kissed you as well, showing you how much he has missed you, his urgency to have you, his want for you to love him as much as he did you, and his slight jealousy over the handsome acquaintance that could whisk you away if he could not satisfy you.

But you got drunk in the kiss and in the intoxication you hardly realized that you had stopped, that Hanzo was leading you inside the building, away from the debilitating cold. 

"Beloved, I will show you how much you mean to me tonight," he whispered once he has finally closed the door from the inside. He dipped down to nuzzle his face against the curve of your neck, under your jaw, and you felt your knees giving away like liquid. "If you'll have me."

You shared a solemn moment with him, staring at him again with that same intensity and you could only hope that he can read you as well as you believed.

I will always choose you, Hanzo. 

You certainly still have a way with me.


	50. Bargain

The door to McCree's room opened with a creek, and after awkwardly patting the wall closest to the entrance, you finally found the light switch and the darkness that consumed the desolate space dispelled at last. The furniture found inside was minimal, only the essentials positioned here and there: a feature Hanzo approved of greatly. In a small space such as this, one would be forced to be honest with themselves, figure out what they really needed compared to what they only wanted. With the scene that greeted you, you figured that McCree was not a very materialistic man, and though it was a little untidy with the settled layers of dust and some of his garments scattered about, you were confident that it wasn't too much of a daunting task to correct. 

You turned over your shoulder, finding Hanzo's hand already perched on top of it. You sighed, a little bit from exhaustion and a little bit from relief, before ultimately heading in and putting down whatever resources you have salvaged beforehand into one corner of the room. 

He then came over to you seconds later, kissing you once more, and it only occurred to you then the weight of the promise that he has made to you upstairs on the snowy rooftop. You kissed him back without hesitation, but your hands--oh, they battled against you!

It was as though they could not decide where to put themselves on: Should they pull Hanzo closer by the shoulders again? Push him away by the chest? Caress his face?

Nothing ever seemed to be the right choice, and you could only stand there, completely lost and conflicted at the thoughts racing in your head.

You love him don't you? Well, here it is! Bang the guy.

It's all too soon: We just reconciled--heck we haven't even seen each other for a long time!

So? Do you want to risk it? Lose him again? Come on, step up.

Nothing bad will happen to him, we can trust McCree. And I'm sure Hanzo would understand...he loves me. 

Ugh.

The Shimada's broad fingers were inches away from undoing your kimono, already halfway into untying the obi that wrapped around your waist, and you did not even notice! 

It was all too much, too heady: your tug of war between mind and heart, Hanzo himself, the lack of sleep, the realization of time ticking down, the difficulty of coming up with a decision--you could not possibly focus on one thing and not regret it later. No one should be thinking in this state!

It was when Hanzo had noticed your sudden quiet that he rose from further undoing your garments and had cupped your face in his coarse hands, bringing it into the light to force you to look at him, to see if there was anything wrong with you.

"Beloved..." his voice was husky, but it was tender--something that further fueled your desire for him. "Are you alright? Did I...do something wrong?"

"I...I'm sorry" you stammered, pathetically trying to wrap up everything that has been silently going on inside you at the moment. "I'm sorry because I do want to do this with you--more than anything else--but at the same time I feel like this is too fast, too soon. I-I mean we've known each other for like ever, but we just got back together and we just reconciled and all, but at the same time we are still healing from our traumas and coming to terms with ourselves, and I know very well that I get my strength when I'm with you, Hanzo. I'm so sorry-I don't know what to do. I want to make you happy, I really do-"

"Koishii, my (Y/N)..." He hushed you, gently pressing his forehead against your own and pecking your nose as he let off a deep chuckle that resonated throughout the tiny dwelling. You were stunned for a moment, and you froze in astonishment. You could only listen as he continued, and all the while you had your hands curled up against each other, close to your heaving chest. 

"You mean more than the world to me," he sighed. "I don't know if I am worthy for you to offer me more than what you can. Whatever you choose, I am at your disposal: I will offer myself to you, for you to have me when you want. I just want you happy, beloved...for your happiness is more to me than my safety, than wealth, than the world."

"Hanzo..." His words pierced your heart, a deep warmth that your soul has not felt in a long time, and you couldn't help the tears that ran down your cheeks as he further showered you with his affections. Your heart beat faster, face burning with a deep blush--it was all mesmerizing, and for a moment you did not know whether you should embrace this rush or shun it altogether.

"You don't have to say anything," he said, removing the thick colorful obi you wore, but keeping the thinner one underneath it firmly in place.. "I just wanted you to know the truth, and we can do this some other time, a special time...when you're finally ready. 

"You are right, it is too soon, and I have acted like a fool, assuming things to try and justify my desires on the price of your peace of mind; I am...truly sorry. We still have a lot to work out on, and I for one still have to reclaim my honor, pay back all that I have done under the name of my clan. But I just want you to be by my side--that alone is enough for me, and I am certain that this time, I will not fail to be better."

"I promise to be there for you even if you have to step back from what you've always known...even when you have to start all over, at the beginning," you whispered, reaching for one of the bigger hands on your face and nuzzling your cheek into the rough skin of his palm. "Hanzo, you may give me what I want, but you also make certain that you offered me what I need. And for that alone, I do not think my heart can ever pick a better partner, a better lover than you.. I want to see you grow and hopefully with"

"You honor me, (Y/N)...but just so you know, you are right on some parts."

This earned him a look of disbelief from your part.

"You truly may never find anyone better than who you are with now: After all--I am never second best."

"Oh my gosh, stop!" You playfully hit him on the meat of his shoulder. "You keep saying that ever since we were children and here I thought you would have grown out of that by now!" You laughed uncontrollably, and he returned the gesture with a full heart, more than pleased with himse

"We should rest beloved, and lay low while we're at it. We wouldn't want to stir up any suspicions from the other tenants."

"What if they do find us before McCree-san gets back?" you blurted out. "What do we say?"

"I will think of something, but you do not have to worry any further for tonight. Please, you have to regain your vitality once more."

"I will," you promised him. "But...I don't know, it might take me awhile to sleep again. It seems as though my mind will not let me rest that easily after everything that has happened."

"Does something bother you?"

'I...I don't know--that's the thing. I just feel like something is off but I don't know how to pinpoint it even within my self."

"Perhaps you could, uh, watch some television to distract yourself. Hopefully you will fall asleep in half an hour or so."

"You know what, you are absolutely right, let me do just that." You sped to reach for the small remote control and with a clap of your hands, the small flat screen on the wall of the room flickered on, coming to life.

"Let me just stick with noir films," you muttered to yourself as you lowered the volume and surfed through the different channels, oblivious to Hanzo bringing the curtains together behind you.

Your thumbs were rapidly clicking the upper arrow on the remote that you nearly missed a colored channel that broadcasted a glimpse of what seemed to be your old home, the Imperial Palace. You immediately saw your uncle in your mind's eye, and without skipping a beat, you clicked back two times and watched intently as what looked to be an esteemed woman reported some breaking news live on television. Hanzo turned to join you at the sound of his native language being spoken, and together you two witnessed the great distress coming from people as they took turns trying to offer what looked like gifts and flowers to the solders outside the main area of the palace.

"As of the moment, the Emperor of Japan is confirmed to have fallen to terrible illness with doctors diagnosing his condition as something along the lines of heart failure due to the shock brought upon by the sudden death of the late Princess Haruka, who was last seen aboard one of the guest's passenger aircraft when it exploded one week ago due to unknown reasons.

"The full details of the princess' demise and the emperor's declining health are still declared confidential but on a similar note, the Crown Prince is now managing the country in place of his father, along with the Diet and the Prime Minister. They assure the people that they are doing their best to alleviate their beloved Emperor's condition, but only time will tell of what will become of his Majesty. This is Danielle Ross, reporting live from the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, Japan."

Once the news network switched to covering another story on the other part of the world, you lost all interest on the flashing colors on the screen, on the stories being told there, on the various people sharing their pain and distress. Your uncle was suffering from heart failure, but you knew deep inside he was suffering from something much deeper--the regret of losing you the second time, just as your mother had. 

Your hands turned colder than ice, and you hunched your back, your knees digging painfully into your chest. Hanzo cautiously approached you, carefully ghosting his hands on each of your pin pricked, tensed shoulders. Who knew that something so sudden as this could possibly crush your heart like so?

You desperately tried to hide from the Shimada's gaze, from your own emotions, from the guilt welling up within you making it difficult to breathe; your long tresses hung like dark curtains on either side of your face, and that at least offered you some reclusion from the prying eyes of your lover, and even a little bit of safety from your own scrutiny.

This is my fault. I made uncle go through this.

You had no right to save the monster you thought Hanzo had become when you were also a monster in your own right, and the chagrin of it all finally forced your eyes to cry a second time that night, but this one was malicious, tearing you from the core of your soul. Each tear drop did nothing to relieve your pain, and the more you cried, the heavier you became; a sack of bricks rested upon your whole body, and it ached all over.

"Uncle is sick," you could only sob as you slumped to the ground on all fours, your elbows only keeping you up for a few seconds before they too fell to the gravity of your remorse. You laid there defeated, a heaping mass of silk and hair, heaving as you took in labored breaths through your clenched teeth. "I did this to him," you repeated over and over, voice cracking to the point that your throat almost hurt. "He was such a sweet old man and I did this to him...!"

"(Y/N), you did not want any of this-"

"I know but that does not excuse me from the fact that it happened!" You tried your hardest not to yell. "Uncle is there, sick and dying! And I don't even know if he will make it through; it kills me to think that I will never have the chance to talk to him again, to share in his wisdom, to partake in his company. I-I can't say good bye if the gods deem his time has come, and I can only pray to them that they forgive me for this!"

You sobbed hysterically, almost ashamed for the fact that you were even surprised with the fate of your uncle, considering how dearly he had treated you before your supposed death. What did you expect? That he would not blame himself? That he will forget about the death of the only thing he has left of his sister?

"(Y/N)...I'm sorry," Hanzo sighed, voice quiet and feeling very much responsible for your plight. "I...I don't know how to comfort you, I don't know if I can make you feel better still."

You sniffed, holding onto the arm that was closest to you. "I don't think I will feel better anytime soon..." you admitted, "but I just need you here, Hanzo."

The man nodded, petting your head gently as to not further deteriorate your fragile state. "You don't have to say anymore. I'm here...no matter how long, even until we have found a way out of this mess. "

Nodding, you leaned against his chest.

"We will have to remain here and trust McCree while we're at it," you said, quickly wiping away any indication of your crying. "And if we have to stay here for a long time, then I have to find some way of repaying him back. I don't expect him to support both of us and him at the same time."

"What do you plan to do? We have nothing to start with and we can't exactly just go around asking people for jobs." Hanzo asked softly, seeing the golden opportunity to distract you from your melancholy.

"I don't know...but surely I will think of something." Your response was an attempt to assure yourself that all was going to go well, that your training under the emperor as his ambassador would pay off to let you be more resourceful an such. You were not going to risk using whatever money you had left in the bank, too risky--and you were not even sure that your card was still among the things spared from the crash. Yes, think about these things instead--put that energy to good use!

No use crying over spilled milk--especially when you can't put it back from whence it came.

"It's almost morning, you should get some rest while you still can," your lover hummed, tucking a long lock of your hair away from your tired face. "You worry me."

You nodded slowly this time, fighting the weight of sleepiness with a sad smile. You and Hanzo will be here when McCree comes back, but while the man has yet to come, surely it would not hurt to do as the Shimada suggested and close your eyes for a few hours...perhaps in the darkness, you can finally say your grievances and your apologies to the man you've already learned to love as you father. The gods will surely find a way to connect you there.

"Thank you for everything, uncle."

And as for the Shimada, he had his own little prayer stirring in his heart, a heart he knew did not deserve to be heard by the gods. But still, he closed his eyes and tried to reach the darkness, hoping that the higher beings he has worshiped for so long will shine their light of mercy on him, no matter how short it may be.

"I am not worthy to seek you, but all I ask is that (Y/N) be happy. She has cried enough, suffered enough...don't let her pay for my mistakes."

Hanzo can only hope that whoever was up there in the heavens heeded his whisper of a call--for your sake. You were a pure soul, unlike him; surely they will take pity on you, they must. 

The cool darkness you found yourselves in was a good respite, revitalizing your mind and soul so that you thought more clearly. The disorientation from last night made you a mess, but as soon as you opened your eyes with the morning, you nearly forgot about the events that took place, or better yet the extreme roller coaster ride that tossed your emotions from one extreme to the other.

To your pleasant surprise, you found that the cowboy still has not returned some four hours later and a small part of you began to worry as the first of the pale sun rays began to creep in through the spaces between the curtains, shining on Hanzo's sharp, angular features.

The man woke up soon after, and he greeted you with a kiss on the forehead and a smile before he helped you both up and stretched to properly start this day.

"Ohayou," he whispered, dipping down to place an affectionate kiss on your jaw.

His stubble tickled the skin there, and you giggled, greeting him a good morning as well.

"I'm going to clean up the space." Hanzo grunted from behind you as he walked out and opened a cabinet near the kitchen, presumably in search for a broom or a rag or a bucket. "How long did he say he left the place? Two months?"

"I believe so," you chuckled at the look of dissatisfaction that shaped his drowsy features. "I'll try to see if there's something I can cook for both of us."

"You think the cowman stocks?"

"He works in a military setting." You shrugged. "He's bound to have something stored in here; if we're lucky we can find a first aid kit or you know...something."

Considering that Hanzo was still occupying the small kitchen, you figured you could spread out and make the search for useful things faster by looking inside the cabinets situated in the living room instead. You tried the bottom of the coffee table: not much, just a bunch of scratch paper and old documents dating back to 5 years ago. A few more drawers were inspected here and there and you ended up with more stuff: spare towels, some big socks, a few shirts, a bar of soap, half a toothbrush, and a shoe shiner for some reason--very nice things, but at the end of the day, not quite sufficient enough for both of you.

It was not until you pulled open the last compartment for a small drawer next to the TV stand that you found yourself getting much more curious and interested. Sure it was another pile of documents, almost carbon copies of the ones you've found under the coffee table. But there was something about them that caught your eye, and in no time, you found yourself checking out these papers word for word, the gears in your head turning at full speed as they shifted towards a great idea.

I can use this to my advantage.

Meanwhile Hanzo found more stuff in the kitchen where he scouted, and sure enough, in his search for cleaning equipment the Shimada ended up with 3 cans of soup, one can of corn, and three eggs. There were some left over condiments at the back most part of the upper kitchen cabinets but that was almost a given. 

You two set up to work, and in about an hour or so the apartment was put back into its tip top condition with the general cleaning Hanzo had done to the place. In doing so, he even found a tinier room that can be accessed by the wall adjacent to the bathroom near the kitchen, and sure enough he found a steel bunk bed in it with one window for ventilation. 

"We should have slept there," he muttered. "The floor made my back hurt."

"Well McCree-san did promise us bunk beds, so I guess we can use that tonight." You smiled, putting a bowl of soup over onto the small coffee table in the living room so that you and he can finally start breakfast. Your lover brought over spoons and two bowls for yourselves, and after saying a prayer of thanks, you finally ate your humble meals in peace. 

"I hopes he comes back soon, I have something to tell him."

No sooner had the words left your mouth when three robust knocks shook the steady atmosphere that surrounded the place and your eyes shifted over to the wooden door by the entrance, watching as it swung open to reveal no other than McCree, carrying bags of supplies in both arms, still garbed in the outfit he wore the night before.

"McCree-san!" you exclaimed, beaming with relief as you rushed to help the man. "I was worried something happened to you. Come, I've made breakfast for all of us."

"Gee, thanks doll, but I've already had coffee back at the base, I'm good." He chuckled and let you have a hand in carrying some of the things he has gotten. "I'm sorry I took too long to get back, but Reyes over there had to interrogate some folks and they needed me there. But I see you've settled in, and the place feels kinda different too."

You smiled as you placed some of the bags on the table. "We cleaned the place and put it in order while you were gone, as a little something of payment. It's small compared to what you've done for us but it's only a start."

"Hon, you didn't have to do all that." 

"I must McCree-san," you said, firm as ever in your resolve. "Throughout my life, I've had to work for everything I ever had. I'm not going to rely fully on you when I know that you also have to support yourself. I just can't stand taking advantage of you like that, Jesse..." you trailed off, eyes drifting to the bleak bottom compartment of the drawer standing next to the TV stand. "Which is why I have decided that I should be writing your reports from now on."

"Wait, what?" The man was dumbfounded. "You saw my papers? The ones from Blackwatch."

"Well they're not really hidden," you answered, referring to the documents under the coffee table. "Also I just couldn't help but notice a lot of errors in your works. If I'm not mistaken, you literally wrote "Drug Raid. Shot the leader. Leader is arrested. We won." and passed that as a completed record."

"I mean I just don't get why old man Reyes has me doin' these things." He threw his arms up in annoyance. "Like, what is there to write about? That's literally what happened! and then Gabe over there chewing off my ass because it's too short and vague or not complete enough or I write like a kindergarten pupil."

"Well maybe you don't have to write these reports," you began. "I could write these for you, and it will be a win-win situation: you will redeem yourself in the eyes of whoever this Reyes is and I will not feel like a free loader. I've already had enough practice being one of the emperor's ambassadors so it will be easier for me. It's perfect!"

"Except for one thing," Jesse interjected. "These are classified information you're gonna jot down. I can't just let you or anybody write these things!"

"McCree-san, I promise to not pay attention to the details, I'll just be there to write about them. Besides, what use do I have for them anyway? Me and Hanzo are hiding here so it's impossible to rat this out to anybody else but you."

Your argument got McCree reconsidering, judging from the hand that he suddenly brought up to his chin, stroking his short brown beard in contemplation. "I mean," he began, taking his hat off his head and tossing it carelessly onto the sofa, "You seem to have thought this through, and technically your man over there is black listed everywhere so I doubt you can really sell any of this information to anybody...plus you don't seem to be the sort to do that, right doll?"

"(Y/N) is not one to do that," Hanzo said sternly and rose from the floor. "But I am. I've been in the lucrative business for many years, and being their heir I know how this world moves about, their ins and outs, their strategies. The Shimadas are the associates of every succesful mafia group out there, and more often the not, the reason for their downfall should they betray us."

He advanced towards McCree as he talked, until the two were only a feet apart, and you were just standing on the side, watching anxiously at how this would unfold. Sure, Hanzo's criminal days were no secret to you or Jesse but why is he confessing all of a sudden?

"But never it be said that I am one without principles," he sighed and glanced over to you. "You saved our lives and offered us a place to live in secret: for that, it is only right that I must offer you some sort of payment just as (Y/N) has chosen to do, and I know that this is one you and your team will find valuable.

"I am willing to tell you everything I know about the clan and our associates, on the condition that you keep my beloved safe here."

McCree let out a high whistle as his eyes went wide. "A list of all your associates? Whew--that's like a treasure trove not only to Reyes but to Overwatch as a whole. Morrison'll be shitting his pants once he gets a load of this."

"So what about it cowman?" Hanzo grunted and offered a hand out, just as he had seen his father do many times to their newfound allies and partners.

But this one will weave good, no longer bad blood.

This was to keep you safe after all.

"Well, you two--I guess it's settled then." Jesse laughed as he slapped his own palm against Hanzo's. "Y'all hired or somethin'."

They shook on it, solidifying the promises made to one another, and you could only smile as you saw the traces of Hanzo's genuine change of heart.

It will take a while...but Hanzo will reach his goal someday. 

And you will never tire of being with him in every step of the way...ever.


	51. Planning for the Future

"We figured we can pretend to be your trusted maintenance personel and that you have a leak or something that we are supposed to fix."

"And that's your back-up plan if any of the folks here see ya?" McCree concluded, putting a hot piece of biscuit inside his mouth.

"Yes." You nodded in resolution. "It would be frowned upon if I told them we were visiting friends because you only covered the expenses for this room for yourself and not for us."

"Well," the cowboy chuckled, turning to face Hanzo who was sitting silently on one of the smaller chairs. "I see why you fell for her: pretty fine and smart."

The Japanese man growled and furrowed his already digging brow. "Don't get any ideas," he warned before going back to his reading of a magazine that focused on...healthy living. Why McCree had this was beyond him, but he needed something to quell his boredom at the moment.

"Ah, don't worry, I kid. Anyway, just lay low and I'll try to make sure the Blackwatch agents don't suspect a thing with me. As for your ruined ship, that thing was bound to draw heads so I had to do somethin' bout it."

"I almost forgot about that," you gasped. "What did you do, McCree-san?"

"It's fine y'all," McCree assured, clicking his tongue for effect. "I just...teleported the whole thing piece by piece. Y'know--science!"

Hanzo lifted his brow as another concern loomed over him. "Wh...where did you transport the parts? It couldn't have just vanished."

"Simple: I just had another teleporter placed at the bottom of the ocean. Now Atlantis won't be so lonely, I mean who in their right mind would search for metal at the bottom of the ocean, am I right? So problem solved, courtesy of yours truly."

"Um--scientists, explorers: literally the people that make up most of Overwatch!" Hanzo replied in indignance. "(Y/N) tell him of what he just did."

"Wow..." you said breathlessly, completely an affront to what Hanzo would have expected you to do. "That's actually very smart; I mean rather reckless and dangerous but for you to have come up with that in a short amount of time is just--" You clapped your hands together, "--amazing."

"See?" Jesse winked. "She gets it."

"Ugh." Hanzo scoffed and waved him off, going back to his reading instead. You giggled at this and went over to him with a skip in your step, quickly placing a quick peck on his forehead just to watch that jealous frown melt away.

Priceless.

And that was basically how the two of you began to build a new life for yourselves within the four corners of Jesse's dwelling place. After almost a year, the two of you even figured out the schedule of every other tenant in the building, and you managed to work around that, compromising every single day.

Sure it grew tiring after a short while, and you soon yearned for the sensation of the wind whipping your hair back or carrying the scent of the cherry blossoms, lying down on the grass, hearing the crickets sing and the rivers rushing by the smooth stones. You would find yourself staring out the window more often recently as time passed by, and worry would fill Hanzo as he failed time and time again to bring you any sort of relief and joy. The gladness he would bring you proved to be temporary, and it saddened him even more.

He wanted to do more, be more, for you.

If only he were still a Shimada...if only he still had everything he grew up with, his birthright, his village. His late father meant for all that to be his, and he wanted nothing more than to share it with you, if not give it all. He wanted to adorn you with colorful jewels, keep you satisfied under his wide roof, give you all that you ask for within a snap of his fingers. Lavishing you with various gifts, bodily and even emotionally, was his fantasy...but he doubted then whether you would appreciate indulging in the success of his family, built upon nothing but generations of blood and lies and vendettas. He couldn't picture you smiling anymore, even with heaps of treasures on either side of you.

So even then...he had no chance of making you happy. 

I am the most incompetent lover I know...

As for him, he was going to turn 29 soon, and the effects of Talon's experiments on him were starting to breach for the surface, emphasizing some unforeseen side effects; and all this time he thought it was all asymptomatic. It has gotten so bad to the point that he could no longer shield them from you. 

You tried touching him, coming in ever so close, fingertips inches from his skin, and every time he would swerve from your contact, afraid that he might hurt you in one form or another.

"Hanzo," you called out to him, and your voice was low but gentle, holding semblance with the wind that would rock him to sleep as a baby.

There was something about your voice that made him want to trust you despite knowing the consequences of this. He wanted so badly to give himself up to you.

But he couldn't. He has hurt enough people...he has hurt you.

He can't afford to hurt you any more.

"Hanzo this can't go on forever," you told him, cupping his jaw with one hand to make him face you as you spoke. "You're going to have to let me help you sooner or later."

"No, (Y/N)." He was just as steadfast as you, borderline stubborn. But he did not refuse your gentle touches, the feel of your fingertips on his rougher skin. "I have already decided beforehand even before we parted that I would rather die a monster in chains than to put your life in any more risk."

"What if the curse comes back soon?" you cried out. "In here? Where neither of us can run away from one another?"

"Beloved just tie me up and lock me inside Jesse's room until the curse is done taking a hold of me," Hanzo instructed, tucking your long locks back behind your ears. "I still have to study my own body, find out the extent of the experiments done to me. But since I have no leads I will have to rely purely on trial and error, which is risky I know...but what other choice do I have?"

You sighed sadly and grazed your eyes over his periphery. "Your skin is graying and your getting bruises all over your legs. Aside from that you also have dark marks under your eyes despite us going to sleep on time and getting adequate rest. This is more than just an illness and I'm afraid your body is at its limit with everything Talon has done to you. For all I know this is just scratching the surface, and the worse is yet to come."

"They did not do as much as you may think..." the Shimada answered, trying to spill all that he remembered. "They just had to make sure I was obedient to them under the effects of the curse, and...they trained me to respond to various stimuli, testing time and time again which ones could trigger my hidden powers the most. They did something, I don't know what, to further strengthen the powers of the monster living inside me, making sure that I was near invincible, a perfect war machine. I was basically their most important science project.

"I just have to ensure that they can no longer use me, that they can't take advantage of what they have done to me. Up to this day I can't believe uncle Shintaro was selfish enough to betray me and father like that. How dare he..."

"We will go through this together," you told him as soon as his voice drifted off into bitter nothingness. "I will dedicate the life I have left trying to cure you. One way or another this curse will release its hold not only on you, but also on your children and the ones that will come after them. Your line will be free, Hanzo...and it's a prospect that I will strive to achieve."

"That's very ambitious," your lover replied, "even for someone as smart and strong as yourself. This is not something you can conquer on your own."

"Then I'll do what I can, I'll even ask McCree for help." You grasped his fisted hands and held it close to you. "Time is our enemy, Hanzo...and you will be its next victim if we do not race with it, if I'm not fast enough."

"You are never going to relent with this, are you, koishii?"

"Never." You affirmed. "And not even you can stop me, beloved. I'm sorry."

"I...I suppose there is nothing I can do then," Hanzo said through gritted teeth, releasing words of defeat proving to be a cumbersome and painful task for a man such as himself. It was like giving up on you! "But at least promise me that you'll be careful, that you won't endanger yourself if you know there is another way to this."

"I know, beloved." You smiled sweetly at him, leading him to the kitchen. "I will be careful, for I want to spend the rest of my days with you as well."

"That at least is a relief to hear for I also have something I wish to inform you of."

This had you stopping dead in your tracks and you pivoted to meet his tawny eyes, almost black in the shadows. "What is it?"

He was silent for a while, but after a deep breath Hanzo finally found the courage to reply and look at you while at it. "The day...the day of Genji's death is drawing near and I wish to pay my respects to him at the family shrine back in Hanamura. I need to make offerings...I have to honor him."

"Hanzo, that's risky and you could end up getting caught--either by Talon or Overwatch. It's too dangerous."

"I know you worry for me but I assure you that everything will be fine," he said as he lifted his palms up in appeasement. "McCree will be with me all the way-"

"McCree-san is in on this?!"

"Blackwatch happens to have a scouting operation in a town close to ours and I see it as the perfect ticket to get back inside the palace, so I discussed the matter with him last night and he had no qualms with it."

"The elders still run your home and taking ," you protested. "Who knows what they will do to you? I know paying your respects to Genji is very important for you but I can't in good conscience let you go if the price for that is your life, Hanzo."

"My blossom, I will be careful. Jesse will be with me, everything will be fine, I promise you-"

"And what if it doesn't? What if instead of your warm embrace I am greeted with news from Jesse, in great detail mind you, about your abduction? Or worse what if I only find your corpse? How are you going to assure me that you will be okay when these two things are not far from reality?"

"Well I'm going to have to assure you because I am not going until you give me this blessing," he answered. "I respect you enough to make sure I do not do anything that will cause you grief, but in turn I ask that you trust me. This time I know what I'm doing. Genji...I have to ask for his forgiveness; it will mean so much for me that I do this not only this year, but for the years to come as well. 

"(Y/N), I...I am at loss and I do not know any other way for redemption other than this. Perhaps we can compromise this situation, both to keep you from worrying as well as to make sure that I reach my goal. What do you say, beloved? Will you give my request a chance?"

"I..." You were speechless, for never have you registered the possibility of Hanzo considering your feelings in personal matters and the like. His actions were decided more or less, but he made sure to let you know that you were never out of his mind. You did promise him that you were partners after all, did you not? If this will truly give him his peace of mind, no matter how dangerous, wouldn't you at least search for other ways so that he may achieve this? One of the things that may finally stabilize him?

"It goes without question that I know how much this means for you; it means a lot to me too, considering how close me and Genji were as friends..." you mumbled earnestly. "And I suppose I am letting my fear get the best of me, but I won't say that it is unjustified--just as how you feared for me when I pressed on about healing you at the expense of my life.

"But you trusted me...and it is only fair that I give that to you too, no matter how heavy it is for me. If this will help you, then I can only do nothing but cheer for you and pray to the gods that they don't abandon you in your quest. I love you, you know that: I just want you safe."

"And I you, my blossom." He dipped down to kiss you on your parted lips, and though the gesture caught you off guard, it was one you could not say you would change for anything. "You hold my heart, and I want nothing more than to come back to you. So let's promise each other right here, right now that we will find a way to our dilemmas, to live a happy life. I will make sure nothing bad happens to me in Hanamura, and you keep your word that you do nothing reckless for my sake."

You nodded with a smile, happy for this small progress that you have made between yourselves. At least you were on the same page, and from there, anything was possible; various outcomes of every possible situation started to branch out before you in vivid detail, and you knew then that you needed each other not only for strength, but for guidance.

"This will only draw us closer, my love," you said as your face took on a more playful spirit, skin shining with a joyful, lively vibrance. "But while we wait for Jesse to further discuss the details of this mission of yours, I have something for both us."

Picking up from where you left off before his interruption, you continued to lead you lover to the kitchen until you two stood in front of the mini refrigerator. There, you bent down and opened it, carefully taking out something with trembling hands, bringing it into the light of day only to watch Hanzo's reaction to it.

"Is...is that-?"

You giggled and set the object on the table. "I know that these are one of your favorites, so I figured we could cheer ourselves up with a piece of nostalgia in our home away from home. Do you like it?"

"It brings back so may memories." Hanzo laughed, not sure whether his heart should wrench itself like his gut or run free like the images in his mind. He then turned to you excitedly. "It's making me feel things. Did you do this?"

"I had to do it while you were sleeping or else it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

"You...you truly are full of surprises, my blossom." He rushed over to kiss your head. "Thank you, I appreciate this so much. But why trouble yourself now amongst all the other days? What is the occasion?"

Your grin spread up as you handed him a silver fork. "This is for us--to celebrate second chances, for the little battles we are winning everyday, for the blessings that come our way still," you answered. "But most of all, this is for you, Hanzo. This is to celebrate your health, your goodness...your happiness. I wish you nothing but the best beloved, so join me as we revel in the fact that you exist. I truly can't view my life any other way than being with you."

You two shared a last smile with one another before your eyes finally drifted down to look at the perfectly round white cake that glistened on top of the table, with the strong red hue of the crisp, plump strawberries sitting at its soft center. 

Truly, this was a cake worthy of celebrating and Hanzo could only thank you time and time again.

For this.

For constantly thinking about him and his well being.

For loving him.

For the very fact that you existed with him in this world.

There were no words needed for Hanzo to convey to the world how much the gods have blessed him with you.


	52. Back Home but Back Alone

It was a miracle that you decided not to scrutinize Hanzo for insisting that he honor the death of the brother he murdered.

Or perhaps you were only showing the utmost decency and respect, even though he had no right being treated with such especially when it came to this delicate matter.

Either way, whatever the thoughts that ran in your head as you sat down and talked about it, what was important to Hanzo then was that he got to spend these last few hours with you in the cold darkness of early dawn, lying on top of the soft bunk bed, and needing no exchange aside from the sound of your contented, rhythmic breathing. These few quiet hours are the ones that he will cherish dearly before he has to part with you once more and leave with Jesse's group for Hanamura.

The Shimada smiled softly, running the coarse back of his fingers against your smooth cheek, half lidded eyes that once bore witness to bloodshed and iniquity instead appreciating the way your parted lips drew in the chilly air. Your hair splayed out beneath you like an explosion of paint and cascaded down Hanzo's tattooed arm in rivulets, which you have taken the liberty of using as your pillow for that night. The man felt the blood being cut off from his decorated limb a few hours into your sleeping but he did not mind at all; he will do anything to ensure your comfort, and knowing you, you would undoubtedly do the same for him.

In this tranquility, he reminisced on the last conversation you had shared within that day as he laid back down and pressed his shoulder against the blue wall behind him.

"Beloved?" you called for him in the dim light, getting ready for bed as you combed your long hair back.

"What is it, (Y/N)?" he responded ever so quickly, never pausing from his chore of getting the lower bunk bed ready for use. He fluffed the pillows, spread out the blankets, and straightened the sheet that covered the mattress. It was nice keeping things in order.

You figured you should go ahead with what you were saying, for prolonging it even later may imply an unnecessary heaviness to it that may make it things more awkward for the both of you. "I know this may not be a proper topic to discuss, especially considering the tight situation we are put in right now...but I just really want to know if you were serious back then, about you wanting to have children with me."

This got Hanzo stopping from his flawless flow of work, and he turned to you with wide eyes. "A-Are you...?" He gestured to your stomach with his eyes, and you let out a cry of disbelief.

"What? NO!" you exclaimed louder than you meant. "Hanzo, of course not we haven't even remotely touched each other in that way; we haven't even seen each other naked!"

"Right! Of course." Hanzo huffed, face burning with embarrassment as it dawned on him that he just thoughtlessly mixed his perceptions into one, that he mistook the erotic dreams he has been having about the both of you into reality.

And who can blame him? That guy has had more than three episodes in a week alone!

It sounds crude, yes...even carnal if one were to sit down and think, but it was simply something Hanzo fantasized about, and not exactly something he would force upon you without confirmation.

After that little fiasco, you calmed your blushing self down and continued with what you wanted to say. "I just wanted to know if you are still very much open to the idea because...I figured once we can finally start a new life, we can just live in a rural village in Japan, maybe somewhere up in the mountains, and you know...raise a family there."

"I am not opposed to the idea," Hanzo replied simply.

"I can tell that you have concerns about this."

"Of course, I do. Koishii, do you really think a normal life is meant for people like us? You are a princess by right, and I am now becoming an oni. Our fate...it shouldn't even have led us to one another. That alone is a miracle, but a normal life? That is asking too much from the gods."

"Us growing up together was a scheme put by your father...we were the ones who made a miracle out of that," you answered back. "I believe we can still have a shot at his no matter how unlikely this may seem...I just need your permission to make this work."

"You really believe we can just remain somewhere, and not be bothered by our enemies."

"Yes, Hanzo. I am not naive, I know what lies out there. But I am willing to defy the gods for once just to make this work, so that we can both finally have good endings to our story. What do you say, beloved?" 

To your surprise, Hanzo walked up to you and held you by the face. "I will go with you...and we will live a normal life, beloved. We can find a way around anything, and us living here right ow is proof of that. As for our posterity, I thrill at the idea of being a father to your children-"

"-our children," you corrected with a smile as you gently guided him to bed. "And they will look up to you for strength, for courage, and inspiration."

"But what if I let them down? What if I do something wrong?" the Shimada asked, unaware that you have maneuvered his bigger person to lie down flat on the mattress, with you straddling on top of him. 

"Then we start all over," you whispered against his ear, where you pressed a few airy kisses leading down to his sharp, bristly jaw. "We make amends and we do better."

"Beloved-" he gasped out, wondering what in the world as driving you to be so bold as to initiate this intimacy out of nowhere. 

"You'll be gone for a while...and while we can't go ahead and fully indulge in each other, I figure a little fun would not hurt. I need something to remember you by. Are you okay with this, Hanzo?"

Without warning, you were grabbed by the small of your back by two large hands and drew you closer to the bed, so that you laid on your lover bodies pressing against one another. 

"You are...devilish." Hanzo smirked, voice dropping down to a huskiness that had you feeling warm all over. "And here I was painting you in the image of a demure lady."

" I have needs, Hanzo." You chuckled when he did.

"And I want to satisfy them."

You smiled, receiving all the confirmation you needed through that little banter. By then you were already overwhelmed by the feeling of Hanzo just being so near you, making all this contact with him, desperate to covet for more. You kissed him, becoming much more harsh and urgent to the point that your lips swoll, borderline bruised from the intensity of your making out. But that was not a grave enough reason for you to stop.

You continued, with Hanzo only growing more feverish with desire. If this was your way of getting him to stay, he'd be damned if he did not admit that it was working perfectly like clockwork.

"(Y?N)," he grunted, reaching down and cupping your rear, with either of you too disoriented from the intoxication to actually notice. "I will gladly make children with you...let's make 13."

You laughed hysterically where you were biting him on his neck and hit him playfully as you have done many times. "I would be dead by then! And besides what will we even name them?"

"Something majestic, beloved. Only the best for you and our heirs. I want to give them Hanamura, the palace--everything that's supposed to be ours."

"Our children won't care for riches Hanzo," you whispered quietly in his ear and continued leaving feathery kisses down the column of his throat. "They will only need your love...as I do."

"Then perhaps--" he paused, breath hitching and ragged as your leg dangerously neared in between his legs, "--perhaps I will manage that, with your help of course."

"Now you can't even talk straight." You teased with a coy smile. "I guess we should stop before I damage you even further."

"Damage me?" Hanzo licked his lips as a bright glint flashed in his dark, dilating pupils. "Let us see who will be 'damaged' on our wedding night. And if you think I'm done with you, you are only mistaken, my blossom."

He firmly grabbed your arms and yanked you to the bed with him, with you laughing and almost screaming along the way. Hanzo then returned the favor and exhibited a mastery of his strength as he pinned you beneath him, secured and in place but not hurting in anyway.

"You said it yourself, beloved," he panted against your tingling ear. "I may not indulge in you just yet, but I will make sure I sate myself with what you have to offer me."

What happened next was a fast blur, a flurry of movement, but once you regained your senses, you saw that he had flipped you onto your stomach, with him then on top. One of his strong hands secured your wrists above your head while the other drew your hair to the side to reveal your smooth nape. At the sight of this sensual area he immediately dipped down and relished your half-hearted squirming as he kissed and sucked on the skin before his mouth.

"Hanzo..." you moaned his name, not sure whether you wanted him to stop or to continue. But you have already established your boundaries long ago, and you had faith in your lover that he would not do anything that would violate that.

You felt a hardening ridge on the bump of your rear and you gasped at the sensation, sending your skin into an explosion of goosebumps. 

"I would do anything to hear you say my name like that all the time." He huffed, his touches becoming more intense and urgent and he squeezed our shoulders to lift you up to him as much as your body was able. "Say my name again, say it like that."

He hastily peeled the draping kimono from your shoulders and sucked on the skin there, keeping your hands bound in front of you as he ravished you. You moaned, tilting your head back to give him more to work with, and you released one of your hands from under your lover's hold to lift it up and caress his scalp with it. 

"Hanzo..."

"I love you," he growled, placing a wet kiss on the side of your neck. "I'll get what I am able now, but once I have you for myself...there will be no mercy."

"I look forward to that, my lord." You smirked and continued to revel in the sensation of his beard and his lips grazing your warmed skin. "I don't want you to hold back."

"I desire you--" another desperate kiss near your throat. "I know I am not worthy of you, your body, your soul; but I want all to know you're mine-that you belong with me."

There were no words afterwards, just breathy moans and other disfigured sounds to indicate your pleasure, your extreme state of euphoria. This lasted for half an hour more before both of you deemed that it was time to stop, before this crosses over the point of no return. So you fixed your disheveled kimono and cuddled with your lover a little more, until finally exhaustion overcame you and the two of you finally drifted off into slumber.

And that was how the Shimada got into this point in the early hours of dawn, staring at your sleeping visage, reminiscing of the happenings that occurred many hours ago. He drifted off to your initial question about wanting children, and how he answered vaguely in the midst of your passion and carnality. But if only he had a proper say, if only his mind was not swayed by the extreme emotions that coursed through his veins like lava, he would have had another say to it.

Without thinking about it, a warm bloom filled his chest despite the almost sub zero cold, and he drifted a hand over to lay on your stomach. 

In a few hours he will be gone and though you won't hear the next words that he will utter next, he was confident that you will see how much you meant to him, how much your future together gave him the strength to fight everyday.

"I will gladly raise a family with you," he sighed as his voice lowered from the cold. "I will be more than honored, beloved."

***

"Shimada, what of your nephew? What of our investment?" 

"I told you already--I spared no men in search of Hanzo. Besides he will have no one to turn to but us, we are the only ones after all who know how to manipulate that condition of his. As for you, you should be able to give me answers right now: Isn't this a highly secured facility? Well then check the cameras, see who took him so we are not stuck here looking like sitting ducks!"

Akande clenched his jaw and slammed a heavy fist onto the glass table without warning. "You think we would be in this situation if we have milked all that we can out of that footage? The person was wearing a mask, dressed in all black--and was later on joined by a member of Blackwatch. What other explanation can possibly be there to it?"

"Are you saying Overwatch now has Hanzo?" Shintaro was equally as furious. "Well they could not have--it would be all over the news a year ago then!"

"It's not like Overwatch would declare to National TV everything that goes on within their base."

"But an international terrorist like Hanzo should have made headlines, ease the people's security and such. Also the rest of the Shimada clan still stands, they are as fine as the day Hanzo left--meaning Overwatch did not get to him yet as no one is shutting operations down!"

"Do you really think your nephew would rat out something that concerns his family legacy? His pride and honor? Everything he has worked to be? And to whom--the greatest enemy his family has encountered? Don't be a fool old man." Akande dismissed him off. "Or perhaps that is why you decided to give him to us."

"I do not give things for free, Ogundimu. I expect you to pay me back your end of the bargain."

"That can be arranged--once your nephew is within our hold once more. He would have made us prosperous beyond comprehension, and he was the perfect person to carry out our goals; he could have changed the world."

Maximilien calmly stared at the situation that unfold before him, and glanced behind him once he caught the minute movement of the automatic doors sliding open. 

"Sir, the search team found some wreckage of an aircraft off the western coast of Gibraltar," a uniformed staff announced, referring to Akande. "And one of the parts matched up with one of the side panels the enemy ship used to smuggle the Shimada out of the base."

"An exact match?" Akande lifted an eyebrow.

"Based on the picture we got from our surveillance cameras, yes. The part in question is in the lab right now, sir."

"How about the rest of its parts? Have you found them?"

The man looked down on his clip board and sighed, "Only small parts here and there, but the big ones like the thrusters and flight controls are nowhere within a 50 mile radius."

"Are any of Overwatch's logos on the parts you've salvaged?"

"No, sir." The man scratched his head. "It did not look like it had an affiliation to Overwatch in any way. The design and type of craft is too different from what they commonly use. But another thing the team found is a broken teleporter where the exact location of the side panel was."

"A teleporter?" Akande was only getting more and more loopholes. "Did someone manage to trace back where its counterpart is from?"

"That is something we are having trouble, sir. The counterpart seems to be broken, as we can't get any location about it once we examined the teleporter that we had."

Shintaro was done listening to this interrogation and angrily butted in. "What is this? Overwatch is now sinking their own ships and teleporting them at the bottom of the sea near their smaller bases, why-what--what is this?!"

"This was clearly a cover-up job." Akande concluded, mirroring Maximilien's suspicions. "If only we can find out where the final destination of this ship was, then we might have a clue as to Hanzo's location. Do we have anyone who can trace it back and quickly?"

"Not that I know of sir, I apologize."

There was silence in the room once more, and the atmosphere thickened from Shintaro's refusal to calm down about the whole thing. A little bit more and he may catch ulcers or pop a vein in that bony neck of his.

"Hmmm..." Maximilien was suddenly heard thinking in the background. "Would anyone be interested in recruiting the person behind the hacking phenomenon exploding worldwide?"

"We have sent our invitation to her," Akande said. "We just did not get confirmation as of yet."

"With her we can not only find Hanzo, but also rise above the world system itself." Maximillian looked outside the glass panel and saw Rialto lit below. "We will be unstoppable."

"Her other members will notify her as soon as they see her again. You don't have to worry about anything, she will listen to an organization such as ours. We will get Sombra soon, and with her, the Shimada."

 

***

"Well, Hanzo--you comin'?" McCree called out. "(Y/N) I've already made sure you will have enough food in here for a week, all the bills have been paid for, and ya got nothin' to worry about, doll."

"Why, I thought you were leaving for a month." You smiled as you looked up from the fridge and the kitchen cabinets. "I don't eat that much."

"Remember, just settle low here. If anything bad happens, just hide and lock yourself away. they have surveillance on the corridor outside so if anyone should break in, they'll be gone in a flash. Security will handle it."

"You should be more concerned of Hanzo here," you said. "I don't want him coming back with a scratch on his body."

"I can't promise that, blossom," the Shimada said, loading a black backpack onto his back and straightening his long grey hoodie. "Although I promise you that I will come back to you safe and sound."

"You better," you warned, "or last night is all you're getting out of me."

"You certainly know how to motivate me. I will surely be back in good condition."

McCree watched as you gave each other one last embrace after your little banter, and when all was said and done, the last farewells and silent prayers, Hanzo stepped out with McCree, and their bushy smiles were the last that you've seen of them before the doors finally closed shut.

And you would be alone for a week...thank the heavens for television right?

As for the cowboy, smuggling the Japanese man took a lot of work, and Hanzo has found himself pretending to be a covered crate with McCree sitting on top as to not draw any suspicions from the other strike team members of Blackwatch that would be coming with the cowboy. It was a test of physical and mental strength altogether, something that the wanted man has thankfully been trained on ever since the early parts of his childhood. 

He was expected to do as he was told, to listen to reason rather than emotion...that good rewards come to equally good efforts. 

Which was why when the cold air finally hit his exuding face through a slit on the cloth that covered him, and he saw a glimpse of the sunrise behind the snowy precipice of what was only Mt. Fuji...he knew he deserved to feel the wave of emotions that came down altogether, wobbling his limbs that they threatened to give out under his weight. 

But the Shimada couldn't afford to give up then, for he was so close to his goal, his key to redemption...and even though he failed to bring you with him, he doused himself in a feeling of success that he has not sensed in a long time.

Hanzo finally made it back home, and though he was alone, this time...

...he was not lonely.


	53. Something Special

"Okaa-san, okaa-san! Look at what I found, isn't it pretty?"

Hearing the bubbly giggles of her three year old son, Miwako turned around from the young sakura tree she was staring at from the garden and turned around to see her little Hanzo holding something in his wet hands up to her in offering; it was nothing more than a big warty toad with a white underbelly and beady eyes looking straight into her soul. 

"Why Hanzo, it's, uh, it's..." She stuttered in surprise and bent down halfway to pick the fat frog up from the child's chubby fingers. "It's very brown and big Hanzo--it's beautiful. Is this for me?"

The young Shimada only nodded as he beamed.

"Why thank you," the lady sighed with a big smile and combed through his shiny jet black hair. "That's quite thoughtful of you."

Not long after, Hanzo's eyes fell upon his mother's stomach, and he noticed that it has been gradually getting bigger in a span of how many months. 

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at it with his finger.

Miwako nearly threw her head back and died of laughter. "That's your little brother, Hanzo. That's Genji, and as early as now you should learn to say his name. Come on, say it with me: Gen-"

"Gen-"

"-ji."

"-ji."

"There you go," Miwako cooed as she held Hanzo close to her and showered his head in kisses. "You're a fast learner, aren't you, little one?"

"Of course he's a fast learner, he is our son after all, and later on the leader of this proud clan." Miwako turned her head as a deep familiar voice made itself present with the fragrant breeze blowing by around them.

"Shujin." The woman smiled and without thinking, bowed her head a little at the sight of her superior and husband. Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders and ultimately onto one side of her fair porcelain face. Her son, very much entranced by the actions of her mother, did suit and greeted his father with a little bow of his own.

"Otou-san," Hanzo greeted, eyeing the bodyguards behind the man with just as much reverence reserved as the lady behind him. "You're finally back from work?"

"I am." Sojiro said simply, only looking up once he noticed a peculiar glob sitting atop his wife's hands. "Uh...is that a toad?"

"And a fat one at that, yes," Miwako said with a fond grin. "Hanzo got it for me."

Sensing the feeling that he was in trouble, the little boy shifted to the hem of his mother's long kimono and desperately clutched onto it, doing his hardest to disguise it as an embrace.

"I...I thought mother would like it, otou-san," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Well...do you like it, anata?" the robed man asked, lifting his gaze from his son to instead focus it onto his wife.

Miwako nodded with enthusiasm, nearly shoving the creature in her hands onto the draped arms of the man before her. "Hanzo got it just for me, of course I like it. My lord, our son is a sweet boy...don't scold him."

For some reason, Hanzo caught a glimpse of sadness flashing across his father's stoic features for a brief moment, and just as quick as it came, it was gone. It looked like they were going to discuss something important, and Hanzo, being the smart boy that he was, grabbed the toad away from his mother's slender hands and excused himself quickly before retreating back to the direction pond. 

When he was small, everything his parents said all seemed like a blur, jargon to his ears. However if he had stayed, everything would have made sense to him later on in his life.

"Your son is scared of you..." Miwako accused, eyes suddenly going cold. "What do you do to him?"

"I just established to him the basic respect that every child should have for their elders. It is no different from what they teach in schools, Miwako."

"Respect." The lady crossed her arms over the mound that was her growing baby. "What about love, my lord? Hanzo is your son...he has the right to experience that tender part of you that you'd rather die than let anybody else see. There is no shame in affection."

"I am the leader of this clan and he has to see me as such as much as he sees me as his father," Sojiro answered, pinching his nose as his eyes cast themselves downwards once more. "And please...call me by my name. We have been married for five years now, and you never outgrew that habit of referring to me by my title, beloved."

"He doesn't even see you as his father anymore." Miwako thinned her lips as distress raced through her mind. "You don't treat him like your son; all you do is groom him to be the perfect heir for this clan--just as my family had...so that I may be presentable to you for marriage. You are failing to see Hanzo for the wonderful child that he is."

Sojiro's confident demeanor wavered with the shaking of her lovely voice, and the tell tale signs of tears welling up in the brim of her eyes. 

"Did you..." the man began, voice still in the calm, but twice as hushed as before, "--did you ever...learn to love me? Or was I just another responsibility thrust upon you?"

Miwako's breathing stilled, and she placed a steady palm over her heart. She slowly swerved to face away from him, but it did nothing to hide the pain that was etched all over her face. "I do...I learned to love you after some time. And that's the thing: I don't want Hanzo to learn to love you, I want him to see you as a father and not some sort of ruler he has to bend backwards for just to satisfy." Tears ran down her face like waterfalls, and Sojiro could not bear to hear the sounds of her anguish. "I don't want him to grow up like I did."

The Shimada did not want to come face to face with the fact that he may be the reason behind her sadness; he won't believe it. "Miwako--"

"No." She immediately halted him, and she did so with a voice that imitated the mountain winds. "I want to be alone right now. We can talk later...please--just leave me be."

Sojiro knew better than to press the matter further, and so with a heavy heart he gave a weak nod and walked back into the palace, but not without giving strict instructions to the lady's servants about keeping a close surveillance on her then delicate condition.

As for Hanzo, he caught his father talking with some of his faithful men, among which was his uncle Shintaro. Father and son caught each other's intent staring, but Hanzo was the first one to break the intense connection and looked away. However the child caught sight of a beige bundle in his arms, soiled by dirt and smudged with an ashy black powder. 

What could it be?

Hanzo got up to initially investigate, but once he saw the drooped and defeated being that was his beloved mother he wasted no time racing to her, climbing up on the gray marble bench she sat on and wrapping his arms around her rolled shoulders.

"Okaa-san," he called out sweetly, warming Miwako's distraught spirits in an instant.

"What is it, my little one?" she hummed, picking up the will to smile once more.

"Don't cry," Hanzo replied. "I don't like seeing you cry. I might cry."

There was the sound of her laughter filling the air. "Oh fine, since you asked so nicely," she teased. Then, she placed a soft palm beside her and gestured for Hanzo to sit down there. Once he complied, the lady let out a tired huff and gazed him down with an equally exhausted energy.

"Hanzo...you know that I love you, don't you?"

"Yes...but I'm not sure about otou-san."

"He just wants what is best for you...but he loves you, Hanzo. You're his son."

"I don't know how to make him love me more, okaa-san."

"You shouldn't be thinking of such things, little one." Her chest tightened at the raw pain that was behind his innocent words. "No matter what anybody else thinks towards you, you should always remember that you do not have to change yourself just to get their love. If they love you, they will love you for who you are...that includes your father.

"No one should make you feel as though you have to earn their love. It is given, because it is the heart that chooses, Hanzo."

"No money needed?"

Miwako smiled and pressed her forehead against her son's smaller one. "Not even a little...promise me you will remember this, Hanzo."

"I will, okaa-san." The young boy was sure in his resolve. "I will remember everything you say." He hugged his mother once more and relished the calming scent of her skin against his button of a nose. "I love you."

"I love you, little one..." she sighed with a sad smile. "I always will."

***

The cherry blossom tree by the garden grew even when the Miwako passed away, until his father passed away, and ultimately his brother Genji.

And even after the abduction of the clan's heir, it only carried on growing.

The Shimada did not mind it much during his childhood and even until his older years, but a sense of relief washed over him at the familiar sight of it, knowing it has bore witness to everything that has happened during his family's time ruling over the castle.

Still, Hanzo often pondered upon what a cruel coincidence it must be that he inherited more from his father, whom he was never that close to, both physically and mentally. He was nearly a carbon copy of Sojiro himself--a true leader with a thirst for excellence, while Genji inherited their mother's more carefree and sweet personality...despite the fact that one never met the other.

However he only respected his father and admired his staggering accomplishments, always hoping to rise above them someday. But though he failed in that aspect, among many other things, Hanzo knew he rose above the person that was his father when he truly learned to love you. He vowed to never treat you the same way he did his mother; for even though they loved each other, it was no secret that one viewed the other as her superior still...and that the tears his mother constantly shed was something he could never afford to put you through.

He would be better.

Hanzo often questioned why he could not be as strong and as resilient as this sakura tree; beautiful still even when bare in the winter and shocking everybody with its vibrant pink petals in the spring, blooming out from what was supposed to be dead branches.

He sat on the shingled rooftop of the tower closest to the gardens, and for a little while he brushed off the risk of getting caught by the guards. He has secured himself, sure, but for the first time he did not think about taking precautions every single minute; how could he when the view of Hanamura in the morning mesmerized him like a siren song? Everywhere he shifted his head to, the Shimada was met with nostalgia, memories of both good and bad, but like those precautionary measures, he has learned to ignore the unpleasant thick ball that bobbed up and down his throat.

He gave off a shaky sigh and tightened his gloved hands around the thick straps of his backpack. After which, he put his black ski mask back on before ultimately putting his hood over his head for it was finally time to make way for what he really came here for: offer a ceremony to rightly honor the death of his only brother. Hopefully after all of this has been settled and done for, there will finally be peace that shall befall on both of them, no more grudges from the afterlife and no more bad blood.

This was his first step on the road to redemption.

Easing his way off from the roof while simultaneously making sure he was undetected by the security cameras--and he knew each of their locations by heart--Hanzo locked the image of his parent's old master bedroom in his mind's eye and figured that since it was the closest private and unguarded room that he can access through a window, he can simply race over there and improvise a route that he can take that could be deemed the safest path to the family temple.

Once inside the big room, Hanzo was glad to know that his suspicions did not fail them and the elders still had the shred of decency to maintain that reverence to keep the memory of the old masters of this home in peace, the spacious quarters looking just as it did when they left this world. 

Hanzo remembered the many nights that he would spend here with his mother, and it was actually here that he first learned to play the koto...though he was not as good as Miwako, and he doubt he'll ever be, the Shimada appreciated the fact that he was able to play even the simplest of songs on this humble but majestic instrument.

So that when she left him, he still had her songs to give him comfort on his darkest days.

He should play some of those songs to you too sometime; perhaps it will also bring you some peace of mind. The melodies were quite soothing and was guaranteed to take you back to the ancestral roots of your people.

While thinking about bringing you pieces of your lives in Hanamura back to Switzerland, Hanzo failed to notice the sharp corner of a sturdy box jutting out from underneath the former leaders' bed and nearly tripped over it. Regaining his bearings, the man wasted no time and bent on one knee, determined to investigate whatever this offending thing really was.

He pulled it out, constantly reassuring himself that even though his dead parent's privacy must be respected at all costs, he at least has the right to know some of their secrets. Besides, no secret can last forever--he was bound to find out about them sooner or later.

Pulling it out, Hanzo appreciated the sturdiness of the box, made of hard cardboard and covered with a thick canvass on top. Perhaps this was one of his father's many gifts to his mother, but if so, it was weird that there was no sign of it being opened ever--if the white ribbon wrapped around it was ever a reliable indication.

Hanzo lightly shook the box, and based from its feedback, he concluded that whatever was inside was as light as a feather. The heaviness of it all mostly came from the box itself, but pretty soon, a card inserted under the white bow that decorated the box slipped out, and when the Shimada went to retrieve it from the floor, he caught a glimpse of his name, written with the unmistakable grace of his mother's calligraphy.

Hanzo, it wrote in kanji.

Was this for me?

There was only one Hanzo in the family, and deciding to take his chances, the man hastily but properly untied the bow that secured the lid of the box, put the white ribbon not far off the side, and finally lifted the cover open to reveal something long and yellow staring back at him, nestled on a dark silken pillow of sorts.

Taking it out, Hanzo unveiled its true length, and it was a beautiful strip of cloth that was almost as tall as he, with the popular Japanese pattern seigaiha featured all over its lustrous surface. It was a deep gold overlaying yellow, and Hanzo was in shock that he was supposedly the owner of this wonderful thing that his mom has left behind. 

He grasped for the tiny card, and began to read the message contained on the inside of its fold. 

"Hanzo, my little one, 

Happy 4th birthday! You have made it through another year in this world, and I am proud to have a son such as yourself. 

I know you patiently await for the time when you can finally summon your dragons, but while you wait, I want to give this to you: it's a simple hair tie, but it looks like a dragon don't you think? Think of it as a temporary guardian, because as you wear this, I will always be watching over you.

I had this made for just for you, and it goes well with all the blue kimonos you have. I love you, my son. Otonjoubi!"

A stillness overcame the entire room, and Hanzo lost the ability to breathe for a long moment. He stared off into nothingness, mindlessly sitting on his heels as he clutched the cloth and the card in each hand.

He did not know what to think, did not know what to say. 

But all that he was certain of was that he had to be with his mother after all these years, and it was not too soon that he removed the hoodie from his head, gathered his jet black hair into a high ponytail and secured it with the precious gift his mother meant to give to him before her unforeseen passing.

Almost immediately, he felt a thorn being pricked from his heart, and his chest nearly exploded from an overload of emotions.

But for the first time they were good emotions...and when the broad tails of the fabric draped over his broad shoulders, Hanzo felt her soft touch there, telling him to go on with the life he was living, that she will be with him from then on.

Hanzo succumbed to this promise of safety, and with a new heart, he held his head high and gazed at his reflection on the full mirror on the wall beside him. 

He sighed, "Okaa-san, I will continue to thrive, for you...and for the love of my life. I pray that you may you watch over her too."


	54. From the Shadows

In your tiny little apartment room in Switzerland, you kept the light as low as you could at all times, even though McCree had informed you the night before their departure to Japan that the landlady knew he would have a friend stay over there while the were gone, that friend being you, and that said landlady was more than fine with it. However that did not mean that you were free to just go about your business here and there. What if Overwatch were to show up? Or a cleaning man who loves watching the news comes in and recognizes you as the supposed princess who should have died a year ago?

As the days passed, you felt more at ease with the whole situation around you, and very soon, you found yourself to be comfortable in the silence of your own company. You used Jesse's back-up accounts to surf the web and see your home once more through the monitor of his laptop, and though the view may not compare to the real thing, to being actually able to feel everything around you, it was all that you could get, and even for that, you were thankful. 

While surfing on a website dedicated to sharing interests concerning visual arts and home design, you stumbled upon a section that narrowed the images down to Japanese prints, and you were in awe at the beautiful works that one could do with simply a paintbrush and canvas. Some designs were fairly traditional, with the grunge adding to its overall appeal of the piece, and some were more on the modern side. Either way they were all amazing, and you got a surge of inspiration bursting inside you, wanting to manifest itself into a great artwork of your own. You had the design in mind, and you were hurriedly scrambling from the floor to rise back up on your feet to get started.

Heading to the kitchen, you looked for some materials that you can use to make your own paint, and to your luck you remembered about how you had seen a paintbrush in this room during your scouting a year ago; you believed it was in the same compartment as the broken tooth brush. You wasted no second and set off to work, the enthusiasm in your system almost mistakable for a sugar rush. But you did not pay any mind to that, what was important was that you manage to get this done as soon as you can before this thrill ran out. You only needed two colors after all, red and black, and you figured that those should be easy enough to acquire. Looking up online recipes for homemade paint you set off to gather what you needed, and after finding the perfect flat surface to paint on, you were an unstoppable force of art that did not tire from the many twists and angles that the painting required. 

Some hours have passed and you had the television running for about half a day already, using it mainly for background noise to make you feel less alone, as well as to keep you updated in any case, for perhaps there may be urgent news popping up about your family or your home country altogether.

One stroke after another, another swirl here, you were on the verge of completing this task you've set yourself up to, and you couldn't be more excited for Hanzo to come back and see this workmanship, this labor of love, this reminder of what you two once had before this mess took over and completely tumbled your shared worlds upside down.

If the brothers' falling out had not happened...you would have been married for a year then, maybe you would be in the Shimada castle together, or better yet--had a baby together.

Your child would have been close to a year old.

Without thinking you've stilled, and the hand with the paintbrush froze mid-air, inches away from a blank patch on the decorated wall, while your other one dipped down, hovering lightly over your stomach. Would he look more like Hanzo or like you? Who would he act more like? Will your child share his father's lopsided smile or blush when they shy away as you do? What will his first words be? What would he think of the world around him--his hopes, his dreams, his grievances?

You could not wait to meet him.

"Haruto," you sighed with a smile. "It's perfect."

But while in the middle of your happy trance, a word mixed in among what sounded to you like the usual monotone gibberish of a news reporter stood out to you, and it had you whipping your head around to the television screen immediately, where to your horror, an image of you and your lover's old home, the Shimada palace, was showcased being quarantined by the military of both Japan itself and Overwatch's forces.

You dropped your paint brush in sync with your heart, and you felt it like solid stone dropping to the bottom of your gut. You could not breathe, and when your body finally did, it was in tearful heaves, frantic gulps of air that did nothing to soothe the tightness of your chest. Your sorrow heightened further at the blurred images of bloody and dead bodies that littered the interior of the house, and once the roll call came in, you recognized the names of some of the elders, with most of the casualties being the clan's guards, who you knew would put up a fight against any foe that threatened the safety of their masters. Sadly you were even close friends with some of them, and who would have thought that the next time you would see them again, it would be like this. 

They were actually gone.

To your relief, you saw that Hanzo was not within the list of fatalities, but a new worry rose in you at the realization that perhaps Overwatch has had a hold of him, that he was being locked up as of the moment, and that you would not be none the wiser. You were helpless, unable to do anything about the situation no matter how badly you wanted to: All you could do was pace around frantically until your vision blurred and dark spots began appearing here and there. How could fate do this to you? Take the love of your life away again just when things were doing well?

I knew I should not have let him go! I'm a fool, and now Hanzo will be taken away from me again. I have lost him too many times, I can't go through that again--I CAN'T!

Breaking out into a cold sweat you mustered the last strands of sanity you had left to come up with another plan to save Hanzo, but try as you might to think, the strain on your body brought upon by this news was too much and your system could not cope up with your rising levels of stress. In the end you were left with even fewer ideas than when you initially began brainstorming.

You lamented, and just when you actually had the chance to process that you have completely neglected your painting, you were overcome by a cold force that was not your own and you were soon crashing onto the floor. There was no pain in your speedy collision with the ground, and the thought had not crossed your mind at all. All you registered was a sensation that seemed like landing on a pile of clouds and that you have become immobile, all parts paralyzed--a cruel metaphor for the helplessness you felt deep inside; before long your body could only submit to the heaviness felt by your eyelids, not knowing what else to do...not knowing what else you can do.

The array of voices coming out from the television became more blurred and incoherent until such time that you hear nothing. There might have been an explosion or a commotion just outside of your building and you would not have a clue about it.

Not even the sound of Hanzo's distraught calling managed to draw you back into consciousness. 

"(Y/N)!" He hurriedly dived down to cup your pallid face. "(Y/N) wake up!"

The Shimada hastily discarded the heavy backpack that he had on his person and set you down as soon as he was able onto the decent couch that sprawled on the right side of the small living room. He elevated your legs, and with McCree's help minutes later, he managed to stabilize your condition as best as he deemed it to be; your chest was elevating up and down at a steady pace and the vibrance brought upon by blood came back to color your face. All in all these were very good indicators, and it finally gave Hanzo the reason to worry no further and to instead sit down. He has done all that he could, and he will do more once you wake up.

Fortunately for them you were immediately taken care off only minutes after you've passed out, and once Hanzo saw the signs of your recovery through your steadily fluttering eyelids and minute arm movements, he was able to breathe off a sigh of relief and a heavy load of bricks disappeared from his shoulders.

"(Y/N), how are you feeling?"

In your stupor, you groggily blinked back at him before finally letting off a tired smile. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

Hanzo smiled back, albeit more sadly as he stroked your flushed cheeks. "You are not beloved...we found you passed out on the floor. What happened? Were you sick?"

"I..." you began, gripping his hand as you struggled to remember all that you could before the void took over. "I saw on the news that some of the Shimada elders have been killed along with the staff that resisted--"

"What?!" Hanzo's booming voice shocked you with its intensity and you hesitated on whether or not you should continue telling him what you saw on the TV.

"That's what was on the news a-and I panicked because I thought Overwatch has finally caught up to you--I thought they were wiping off all that remained of your legacy, Hanzo...and I thought they've captured you too."

"Doll, whatever ya heard, Overwatch had nothin' to do with the killing of the people at the Shimada palace," McCree interjected as he walked out of the kitchen, bringing you a steaming cup of tea. "It ain't us I promise--me and Han were already nearing Switzerland by the time of the incident. Overwatch also had no idea until just an hour ago."

"I can believe the cowman's claims," Hanzo sighed as he furrowed his brow in both bewilderment and disbelief. "We know we have a lot of enemies, but none of them would ever dare do this direct assault on us, but perhaps they are confident in the knowledge that the clan . We are a valuable asset to many syndicates world wide, and Overwatch eliminating us would benefit them nothing--they will not have access to secret files, to our other partners, important figures associated with us, and such. We are better to them alive.

"I'd much rather have confidence in the suspicion that this was all a political move made by another rival clan of ours, or better yet a spy working from the inside of our organization."

"(Y/N), Hanzo here is safe--he wasn't followed ever." The Blackwatch member gave you a gentle grin. "I made sure of it."

"Thank you, Jesse," you said. "This all means a lot to me."

"Actually I should be thankin' you, doll," the man replied, drawling on the pet name he gave you as he reached inside his side pocket and fished out a thick wad of cash, which he then proceeded to wave enticingly in front of your face. "You see this dough, darlin'--this is all thanks to you."

You looked at the bundle of paper bills with a loose jaw and set the tea cup down unto the coffee table before you'd mindlessly let go of it and create a bigger mess on the floor. "Wh-Where'd you get that? More importantly how is that my doing?"

"Well--" Jesse sucked on his teeth, orbs looking up to the lit ceiling of his room as he swayed about proudly, "--apparently old man Reyes has noticed a great improvement on my reports and figured that my efforts should not go unrewarded. Actually it was Commander Morrison that suggested the idea, Gabe just went along with it begrudgingly I reckon. 

"Also--" the man abruptly added in, making you jump in your seat for a second time, "--those leads Hanzo 'ere gave me helped us track and shut down seven smaller crime syndicates that were involved in the shipment of specialized explosives and stolen omnic parts. Again, Morrison was impressed and insisted that I get a raise while Reyes just agreed with all the care he has for the world. But I can tell ya that guy was relieved his little investment, me, finally became a valuable asset to the team after so many years." McCree sighed in content and finished his little recount with a satisfied smile. "Yup, we did good here y'all."

"I'm so happy for you, McCree." You shared his joy and beamed as wide as you could. 

Hanzo, on the other hand, was more skeptical. "And they did not notice these drastic changes on your part? Not one of them?"

You nudged Hanzo hard on the arm as a warning but Jesse was already giving his answer in a heartbeat.

"I'm sure they're all a shocked bunch right now but they didn't treat me any differently afterwards. They just thought I got an edge in the field, y'know--no biggie, happens to the best of us."

McCree's attempt to make light of every situation thrown at him was very admirable and you found yourself thanking the cowboy once more as you steadily rose up from the sofa to observe Hanzo's new garments with a much better eye. He was wearing the familiar kyudo-gi that he would wear during archery practices with his brother and father, and it was colored in a dark grayish hue that featured designs of lightning flashes amidst stormy clouds. You smiled at how appropriately the outfit represented your beloved and looked down to notice that he has gotten a matching hakama fastened around his waist, with the seigaiha pattern spread out all over the dark textile. Even lower still, Hanzo has worn strong metal greaves that not only protected his legs but also emphasized the delicateness of his ankles, which glowed a blue neon thanks to the modifications brought upon by the accessory. 

Though you knew how much of a skilled and deadly warrior the Shimada was, you could not help but credit miracles and the divine for the fact that he has gone on for so long without breaking those ankles even once.

He broke an arm and a wrist but never an ankle--truly there must be someone up there watching him.

"Hanzo, what is that?" you softly called out to him after a few minutes and lifted your hand to point at a yellow knot decorating the part behind his head where his black hair was gathered. 

Without even looking at where your finger led, Hanzo already knew what you meant and tried to suppress the smile of pride that threatened to shape his handsome face. 

"My love, do I have a story for you later." He smiled and kissed you. "But for now, I want you to look at some of the things I managed to smuggle out of the palace; I brought some of your old things, some of mine, and even some other things we can use while we stay here."

Hanzo rushed to his almost overflowing backpack and started pulling the contents out one by one, putting them on Jesse's simple dinner table so that all of you present may view and appreciate it better. You smiled at the sight of your old clothes, as well as of the boxes of tea that you would pass by all the time in the kitchen during your time as a servant girl. It was all coming back to you, and in your nostalgia you failed to recognize that the TV has been running all this time, sending off words of commentary and news that once again, you had not much care for.

Hanzo was finally back in your arms..and if he thought that he was the only one with surprises to show, well--he has never been more wrong.

***

A pair of angry eyes looked from the dark shadows of a pedestrian alley just one block away from Jesse's apartment. He stared at the lit room he knew the cowboy was in and did not take off his burning gaze even as the snow steadily piled up on his hoodied head and shoulders. Every limb on his body tensed with unbridled anger, and there was a thinning patience somewhere at the back of his mind, one that threatened to snap at any minute.

He tightened the fist inside his pocket and the gears in his head worked themselves in full; there was urgency in the air, and he had to take any chance he could to get closer to McCree. There was more to the cowboy than what he first saw when they initially met, but that was going to change soon, it had to--for his peace of mind. He may not strike until he was fully ready.

"I'll find out what you are really hiding Jesse McCree...and I'll make sure you won't see me coming."


	55. Triggers

"So your mother was supposed to give this to you as a gift when you were four then?" you asked, marveling at the yellow scarf as you ran your fingers along its length. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he hummed in agreement and sat down on the soft edge of the lower bunk bed. "And if I had not broken in the palace, I may have never found it. Still, it is peculiar to think that no one has ever notified me of mother's gift in all my years there--not the servants and not even father." Hanzo then bit his lip. "Do you think he purposely hid it from me, beloved?"

"I don't see why your father would do that, Hanzo." You sat down beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He might be stern with you, but he was definitely not malicious as to deny you your mother."

"Then why didn't I get it sooner? This would have comforted me greatly in my youth when I needed it the most. For the second time, I feel cheated: This was meant to be with me decades ago, and I could have been a more hopeful man back then."

"Hanzo, I may not have the answer to that, as to why you didn't have your mother's last gift with you growing up..." You cupped his face and made him look at you. "But I can tell you that even without it, your mother has always watched over you--she loves you too much to leave you alone in this world."

"Beloved, you comfort me. Thank you."

You smiled in acknowledgement and shifted your gaze down your lap, failing to see Hanzo's studious eyes examining the painting you have made on the expanse of the beige bedroom wall. He noticed the homage to the traditional Japanese style of painting that mainly consisted of inky lines and soft rolling landscapes. It was relatively monochrome, save for the parts that were red, and it looked almost like cut out pieces of paper stapled onto the wall. There was little shading overall, but the longer Hanzo looked at the painting, he began to notice an empty plain patch that bore no vestige of black or red, unlike the majority of the adorned areas about it.

"Why is that empty?" he asked and jerked his bearded chin to the direction of the undecorated patch. 

"I..." you began sheepishly. "I saw the news on television about what happened at the Shimada castle and I forgot about the painting completely. I was panicking...I did not know where to begin my next rescue if they happened to have gotten a hold of you once more."

For a while he said nothing, and you were afraid you had said something unpleasant. You rushed to apologize, but by the time you opened your mouth, the mattress bounced back beside you as Hanzo stood up and abruptly walked out of the room. You could not move and was stuck there on where you sat, even when he came back with your homemade paints and the paintbrush you had dropped in hand.

"W-What are you doing?" You had finally found your voice, but it was still very much quiet.

"I'm going to finish what you've started," he simply replied, back facing towards you as he proceeded to shake the ink container and soften the bristles on the brush. "Artworks should not be left in incompletion--especially masterpieces made by beautiful artists."

The strain you felt from worrying seconds ago morphed into a giddiness at hearing such compliment from Hanzo. You giggled and decided to humor him, standing up to hug him from behind.

"Why that is such a nice thing to say, Mr. Shimada," you purred, burrowing your face against the cloth of his kyudo-gi. You heard his breath hitch when you put your bare hands on his front, one of which positioned above his naked chest. 

"You are making it hard to concentrate," he growled. 

"But that should not be of any trouble to you," you sighed, standing on your tip toes to place a kiss on his sensitive nape. "You have been trained for many years to ignore distractions in order to achieve objectives, haven't you? What's the harm in applying it now?"

"Not me, you," he clarified, already in the process of painting a cloud that swirled inwards, overlooking your terrain. "If you do not stop this teasing, you may just regret this shortly after I am done."

"Was that a threat, my lord? Or a challenge?" You raised a brow and sucked on the skin between his neck and tattooed shoulder, and you may have bit it a little as well for you heard him let off a loud exclamation that surprised even you.

The Shimada gripped the thin paint brush tightly in his hand and gritted his teeth to the point that they might have cracked against one another then and there. He couldn't shoot you a deathly glare, but you can feel his intensity boring into your soul as you continued to plaster yourself against him.

You watched the wall, feeling a ticking clock ominously counting down behind you with every second that Hanzo painted, ultimately reaching the piece's completion. Your eyes were trained on the clouds taking shape and you paid no mind to anything else, so much so that you even lost yourself in the thought of the painting and was caught in shock when Hanzo whipped around and effortlessly hoisted you over his shoulder before you could escape. 

He hastily brought you to your shared bed and plopped you down onto the mattress before he trapped you on both sides using his muscular arms, and though you knew you should feel even an ounce of fear for what you have done, your mind couldn't seem to do so and instead shivered with anticipation and delight; his eyes were so cloudy and dark, reflecting the deep fire found in yours.

"I don't know what you were trying to do," he huffed and brought his face down to kiss your cheek. "But I'm going to have to punish you."

"What, you'll make me your personal servant again?" You chuckled and brought the other sleeve of his kyudo-gi down, letting it puddle around the Shimada's toned waist along with the other one. 

"You have been so brazen lately," he whispered huskily as he struggled to steer his mind clear from the lust he was feeling, further amplified when you brought his face down again to kiss along the sides his thick neck. "I-I must have done something, beloved."

"You turn me on, that's what you did--!" You gasped once he took his turn and sucked on your collarbone. His skin was heating up, and you ran your fingernails lightly on his tattooed arm, on the expanse of his robust back, on his sculpted chest and stomach--anywhere your hands could reach, anywhere he allowed you to. He felt perfect under your touch, and it saddened you to think that you must uphold your virtues until such time is right. "You strike me as a god, Hanzo."

Unbeknownst to you, the Shimada felt the same way and made the most out of this, getting all that he was permitted. He made sure to keep his hands away from where you did not want them to be, and for half an hour his skin tingled with stimulation, mind heady from the tantalizing prospect of having you. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom when he could no longer bear with his yearning, and cooled himself down before he lost control entirely and take you then and there. 

This was a dangerous game you've initiated, but Hanzo did not find himself minding in the slightest...well, not until it was too much anyway.

Coming back, he slipped into a more modest wear and bid you a good night, making it clear that he was done with whatever you two engaged in just then. Understanding his side, you only nodded and acquiesced, moving over to the wall to make space for him to sleep beside you. Entangling yourselves in each other's limbs, you kept warm under the covers and only looked at the bottom of the mattress above you in complete silence, noticing the smallest details about it such as the discoloration and the tears until your eyes strained from the effort and you finally drifted off into sleep.

This civilian life in hiding offered a routine formed from strict schedules and precautions, and though it was hard at times, you knew that your lover appreciated the structure it offered in your lives, and you appreciated whatever you could get from it.

You had fallen into slumber for about thirty minutes or so when Hanzo opened his eyes, carefully slipped out of your side, and went out the room. He tightened the thin obi around his waist as he made his way to the dimly lit living room, eyeing the magazines under the coffee table while he was at it. Sitting down on one of the smaller couches, Hanzo grabbed the topmost periodical and flipped through the glossy pages, looking at the pictures in the low light until he was interrupted by a presence standing a few feet away from him.

"Can't sleep?" the cowboy muttered, carrying a glass and a bottle of whiskey all the while garbed in a simple shirt and a pair of blue pajamas. 

"Not really." 

"Well, join me for a drink then. We can talk about whatever troubles ya--boy talk and all."

With that, McCree proceeded to slide Hanzo a shot of whiskey before pouring a serving for himself. "So," Jesse continued, "ya both seemed to be havin' fun awhile ago."

"You heard us?" Hanzo asked as he nodded his thanks for the shot. "We didn't mean to be so loud."

"Nah, y'all were quiet," Jesse clarified as he downed his glass. "I knew cuz I saw ya speedin' out of that room all red and riled up like a schoolboy who discovered playboy magazines."

"Sharp eye," Hanzo commented. "We just...got a little too affectionate is all--we haven't seen each other in nearly a week."

"I suppose that does take a toll on some folks; why I ain't even with anyone right now and I can feel that agitation in my veins, y'know?"

Hanzo watched as the other chuckled before asking his own question, "Don't you have anyone in your life right now, McCree?" 

"I, uh...nah, haven't really found anyone yet." Jesse gave a lopsided grin and mindlessly gyrated his wrist, rolling the liquid inside the glass until there was a mini whirlpool of golden brown that Hanzo couldn't take his eyes off of. "I mean there was one girl but she was rich, and she wasn't even my type so now I'm just livin' life, see what it brings."

"Why are you choosing to stagnate yourself? You are an accomplished man: You have a job, you can sustain yourself, what is holding you back?"

"I guess it's all about timing, Han--I'm waiting for that one person I can click with; I'll know when I see 'em. Also I have some stuff I first gotta settle with myself...not really proud of where I came from, and frankly, I ain't over it yet."

This declaration caught Hanzo's ears, and he immediately lifted his head from the magazine. "Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Well...you and I--we ain't much different. I also came from a gang, less classy than yers, but the people there were the ones I had growing up--well aside from the farm, but that's another story right there. If I was in your organization I'd be one of them adjutants or helpers or somethin': Basically you plan the operation and people like me carry 'em out.

"It was fun and all; we had cash and we didn't have to worry about where we'd sleep and all, but...it took me a while to realize that I was hurtin' people, and even when I realized the blood on my hands I kept goin' on it anyway. Where else can I run to? Deadlock was all I knew. They'd tell me I'd be nothin' without 'em, and as much as I'd like to think myself as smart, at the end of the day I was just another fool that believed in 'em for the longest time."

"Deadlock?" Hanzo hummed.

"Yeah, not as fancy as 'Shimada Clan' but we were a pretty notorious bunch. Still, we were no match for when Overwatch took us down: We were in the middle of a smuggling operation then, only one of our partners happened to be a spy waiting for us to commit the crime--thought I was a goner!

"I'm supposed to rot in jail right now but the leader of Blackwatch, old man Reyes, offered me a job. I didn't like it at first...but I've come to realize that maybe I can make more amends by doin' good, savin' the lives of those threatened by people that I used to be."

Hanzo fidgeted in his seat, and he looked to the side, breaking the eye contact he once shared with Jesse.

"Overwatch has been fair to me, and it was actually Gabe that showed me more leadership than any of the brains back in Deadlock...don't tell 'im this but I wouldn't trade him for any commander anyday--not even Morrison. Well, now that I've shared my story, I wanna know: What're you plannin' to do? With you and (Y/N) I mean?"

Hanzo didn't see the question coming and could only stare wide eyed as he wracked his head for answers. "To be honest...for the first time in my life, I do not have a plan for myself. I do not even know how to get out of this mess...but (Y/N) and I have been talking and we have agreed that when the time is right, we will escape once more to Japan and live in a remote village, maybe up in the mountains where we can finally be at peace."

"Don't worry, I can smuggle you out again. We regularly have missions in Japan, and we have a base near there so you shouldn't have to worry so much about furtive transportations. You'll be fine."

"Thank you, McCree. You have helped us, more than what we are able to possibly pay you back." 

"No sweat--much obliged," the cowboy brushed it off. "Jesse McCree, at your service."

"Heh, well..." Hanzo added, "do you remember how I took a bunch of my belongings away from my old home?"

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"Well, I didn't say anything about this to (Y/N) but..." Hanzo leaned closer to McCree and lowered his voice before resuming, "I found my mother's wedding ring among other things when I was scouting my parent's old room. And I thought that it would be fitting if I propose to my beloved with that ring; she and my late mother are both the only women I will gladly lay my life down for...and in a way, I somehow sense that okaa-san wants this to be passed down to whomever I choose, almost like she will support me in this decision. I know we can't properly get married, not in this situation, but I want to...I want to be with her. I want to solidify our union to the gods, because maybe then they'll finally let us have the civilian life we've always wanted."

"Where's the ring now?" McCree asked, stars shining in his chestnut eyes. 

"It's in a velvet box hidden in one of my yukatas," Hanzo answered. "I was thinking of proposing to her tomorrow; technically we were supposed to be married as of now but this whole mess with Genji and Talon happened and...things did not go down as when they were once planned. But I'm determined to make things right, just as you intend to do each day. But in case no one told you," Hanzo paused. "Jesse McCree, you are a good man."

"Shucks." McCree laughed as he struggled to keep his volume down. "Shimada, that's the nicest thing you've said to me in like ever--you know what, take the rest of this bottle, ya earned it. By the way, I tried that sake thing you've suggested to me along with a few others from Blackwatch."

"Well how did you find it?" Hanzo asked as he poured his glass another serving of the dark whiskey.

"You know, that sake's not half bad but... I prefer a little bite to my liquor."

At this, Hanzo had to summon every fiber of patience in his being to hold his tongue down and not roll his eyes into oblivion. But still, no matter how determined he was to keep the interaction civil, he let it go anyway for the sole purpose of expressing his displeasure. 

"How predictable," Hanzo slurred. "Such unsophisticated taste."

But instead of taking offense McCree just chuckled and fondly patted Hanzo on the head, much to the other's surprise, and made way to return back to the bathroom where he came out of with the whiskey. "There's that snark," the cowboy said. "Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow, Han. Good luck with the proposal."

"Keep your voice down she might hear you."

"Right, right." Jesse smiled apologetically and instead gave a thumbs up before finally disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Hanzo alone with his liquor gift in the dim lighting and the cold of the empty living room. But even in the somber setting, Hanzo managed to give off a smile and shortly finished his drink as Jesse wished him to.

You are a better man than me, Jesse McCree...I hope I live to see the day when I can change for the better as much as you have.

 

***

It was afternoon the next day and you and Hanzo were beside each other, with him wrapping an arm around your shoulders to pull you snugly onto his chest, where you in turn absentmindedly laid one of your hands on. He'd caress your shoulders with circles of his thumb, and you would sigh in content as you took in the heat that radiated from his body. Your eyes however were glued onto the program on the television screen, and it has been an hour ever since you last spoke a word to one another. McCree announced in the early hours of the morning that he might come back late due to an issue, and thus you and Hanzo resolved to finding ways in order to make something worthwhile out of this day. 

Watching television together was not exactly your idea of a worthwhile activity, but you were left with little choice as you had already finished writing all of Jesse's reports and were left with no pending tasks as of late. Besides, this quiet time with Hanzo may prove to be quite fulfilling in its own way, replicating your long-desired wish of a civilian life, like sitting inside your warm, cozy house as rainstorms pour onto the cold world outside.

Or maybe not.

In the middle of a commercial break, the news program popped up without notice and began to warn the viewers that there was an update on a very important case Overwatch has been investigating lately, and in turn viewer discretion was highly advised for some of the images shown were deemed to be highly inappropriate, especially to the younger viewers. 

"Just two hours ago, the remaining persons that ran the operations under the notorious Shimada clan were found dead in the safe houses where they had been in hiding ever since the unexpected massacre that left the palace in desolation and disarray.

"Among the new casualties were 3 of the clan's appointed elders: Togashi Kaito, Kobayashi Asahi, and Youto Sora. The last of these leaders, Himari Shintaro has been declared missing and is currently being looked for by the authorities, with the investigation overseas led by Overwatch."

You lifted your back off the couch's leather backrest and leaned forward until you were practically sitting at the edge of the cushion. Hanzo, on the other hand, remained glued to his place, but the rare relaxed and carefree posture he sported returned to its rigidity, and he crossed his sturdy arms in front of his chest as his brows knitted to signify his disbelief and silent mortification. He could care less about his uncle, but the other elders...they were nothing more but bloody masses then.

Whoever this merciless killer was, he was a relentless killing machine; this was beyond a simple task, an obligation, and Hanzo could recognize that the murders had been done out of spite and raw anger, even when the evidence of their slaughter had been excessively blurred out on screen.

This was personal.

"But aside from the elders, we have also received news that the financial director of the clan was killed when his jet exploded from a makeshift bomb planted on earlier by one of his men. The man was running away from the military forces sent to apprehend him and was about to make his escape for Pennsylvania, where his brother is residing. The following media that you will see is the video footage of the initial explosion, which happened only minutes after the aircraft has lifted itself off the ground; watch at your own risk."

In a second, the screen switched to a video that featured a gray sky, with fields and mountains below. The jet soon came into the frame and the camera zoomed in, focusing on its shape for better visibility. You and Hanzo watched as it sped above the snowy peaks of Mt. Fuji before the gray of the jet was replaced with an orange bloom that sparked from the inside, grey tendrils of smoke following soon after as what remained of the aircraft fell as debris onto the ground below. The audio was loud, and you even heard the traces of fire consuming the leather and the cloth present inside.

The part where the aircraft met its fiery demise was looped and replayed thrice, along with the horrific sounds that accompanied the video such as the fire and the gasps and shouts of the people behind the camera. Your stomach curled in sympathy and you would almost sunk to your knees, until you looked to the side and saw Hanzo writhing, labored breaths coming in through gritted teeth as he gripped at his left wrist, where his intricate blue tattoo began to shine red and morph into the ominous swirls you knew all too well. 

"The explosion-!" he huffed as he let off an agonizing scream that he desperately tried to suppress. "The explosion is triggering the curse to come out--turn it off! Agh!!"

Nodding frantically, you rushed to get the TV remote and pressed the power button, effectively turning the screen black once more. You looked back at the Shimada and saw that he was still fighting himself, temple throbbing as beads of sweat ran down his reddening face. He fell onto the floor with a hard thump on his side, and you knelt down to help him when he shot your hands a warning glare.

You realized that even in this intense state of agony and torture he didn't want you to compromise your safety and well-being.

And...you promised him.

You could not do much--even as his back arched from the excruciating torment brought upon by the demon trying to take its claim over his body and soul. His skin desaturated from its normal hue, and in its place, the familiar ashen color of death began to spread throughout; all over his chest until down to his fingertips.

With great effort he lifted his head to turn to you pulling him into your quarters and goaded you to drag him if needed so long as he'll be quarantined away from you.

"L-Lock me in the--Ah!--lock me in the room, quickly! I--I don't want to hurt you!"

"I know, Hanzo," you assured him as he let off another scream that left you in shivers. "It's okay, it's okay-!"

You reached the open door, and with little choice, you crouched down on your knees and used all of the strength you had to push his strained, jerking body into the secluded space before you. Hanzo tried to crawl into the room on his own, scraping his elbows and knees in vain to trap himself while he still had a hold of his consciousness. His condition was rapidly deteriorating, and you were so close--so close!

You needed just enough distance between you and Hanzo in order to be able to properly close the door behind you, and it shouldn't be hard to lock it--after all, the keys were on your dresser, just where you'd always leave it.

"(Y/N), I can't hold on for much longer--you have to go NOW."

"Alright, j-just hang in there. I'll check in with you tonight."

"Don't open the door until tomorrow," he warned you as he dug his fingers painfully unto the carpeted floors, knuckles turning a sickening shade of white. "My love, don't risk anything for my sake."

You pressed your lips into a thin line and kissed his forehead before dashing out the door. "I love you...now be careful in there. I'll be here when you're okay again."

"Go." He ordered as the first signs of his horns began sprouting on his head. "It's t-taking over me."

With a quick look at him you reached for the keys atop the dresser and then for the golden doorknob, ready to bolt it out of there while you still had your head intact. Your vision tunneled towards the exit, and you didn't look back.

That was your mistake.

Faster than you could blink, there was a cold set of fingers that curled around your ankle, and it dug its nails painfully into your flesh.

You barely noticed the pain and fell when he harshly tugged you to him, Hanzo, your lover--who has turned into his full form as a demon. While the short horns on his head was a new feature that you've never seen before, Hanzo's demon form came off as more...calm this time, even with his bigger build than his human counterpart. Before he would attack and leap onto anything that moved so much as an inch, however he was only staring you down, breathing evenly, sharp claws for hands hanging still by his sides and doing nothing more. 

Perhaps that was only because you were frozen on the ground, making contact with his empty white eyes. 

You didn't dare move, you weren't going to risk your life finding out how fast this oni could chase you and pin you down.

Seeing you pathetically try to keep your breathing in check, the demon that took over your beloved knelt down before you and put one of its cold, vile hands on the side of your face, thumb pressing against the cheek. You felt a claw on the edges of where he touched you, and your skin crawled with goosebumps. You tried to jerk away, but he had you firmly in place, and his blank eyes--they knew how to keep you where you were.

"H-Hanzo." You shuddered, glancing back to formulate a plan of escaping this demon and rush back outside as you had originally intended. "Let go of me."

The creature showed no signs that it understood you and you gulped at the possibility of being mauled in this room right then and there; oh, Hanzo will never be able to forgive himself!

You tried to move an inch from the demon, but in response, he only tightened his hold on you to the point that it hurt, and he used your leg to pull you in against him, sliding you up to make you sit on his lap. 

"Hanzo-!" you gasped and pressed the heel of your palm against his firm chest, forgetting the fact that his retaliation might kill you. 

He didn't speak, but he dipped his head down so that the peculiar lock he has that perpetually dangled over his right eye brushed against the tip of your nose, tickling the reddening skin there. You gave up your protests and instead stared him down, seeing as how he drank in the sight of you like his favorite wine, well, if he had any. The look that he regarded you with was infectious, and you soon found yourself giving it back to him, and the clammy hands you've pressed against your chest in fear bloomed out until you had the courage to keep them down on your stomach.

His clawed hands let you go once he has seen your calm and wandered them down in sync with his eyes. He started to knead the muscles on the small of your back, then your hips, then brought them back up to lay on the curves of your waist. You blushed and kept a stifled moan in your throat as he continued with whatever in the hell he thought he was doing. This was just peculiar to you...you expected him to ravage you like a wild animal for your mistake, but instead here he was--acting like your Hanzo.

"You need to stop," you whispered, though you knew well he couldn't understand you.

As a response he lowered his head, brushed his cheek against yours, and nuzzled you fondly, all the while keeping you seated on his lap. You felt yourself giving in by the minute, but it was when he kissed you that the last strand of sanity snapped. You softly put your palms on either side of his head and kissed him as well, albeit softer than when he did it. He held you in his embrace, never letting you go, and it only occurred to you that this demon might have perceived you as his mate.

Do yokai even mate? 

Of course they do--we have Inuyasha for crying out loud.

All of your thoughts instantly vanished once the demon combed his claws through the length of your tresses, and you thought if Talon's experimentations on Hanzo had a part to play in this. It wasn't supposed to be this gentle, even to the thing it perceived to be its partner...it wasn't in their nature.

Lost in your thoughts and in the sensation of his arms all over you, you heedlessly slid your palms away from his red-marked visage and put your touch onto the inky tattoos that wrapped around where the dragon used to be. 

That was your second mistake for that day. 

Out of nowhere, the demon let out an ear-piercing shriek, and you looked down to the bright yellow light that has spread throughout his left limb. You had not willed to change him back, and this was definitely not of your intention!

With a cry, he pushed you off his lap and away from him, gripping his wrist with his clawed hands and trying to keep his jerking body under control. He mirrored Hanzo in every way, and you found your heart actually hurting for him.

A moment that felt like forever passed, and Hanzo's skin returned to its normal fair shade, his horns retracted, and the intricate blue dragoon claimed its territory over his left arm once more. The tendrils of light that drove away the curse disappeared into sparkles that floated into oblivion, and there he was: Hanzo Shimada, knocked out and laying prostrate on the cold hard ground, languished and drained from the darkness that he had to battle with against the demon. 

You remained with your back to the wall, where you landed once he thrust you out of his periphery. You only watched as his black hair sprawled out above him, as his body broke out into a cold sweat. You clutched the hand that you healed him with and kept that close to your still chest, face tired and blank, staring into nothingness as you wondered when the bleeding wound on your ankle will finally start to hurt you.


	56. The Dead Returns

By the time Jesse arrived home from the Overwatch base, you had already finished wiping away the remaining beads of blood that stained the tiles of your bedroom floor. The cowboy caught a glimpse of the clean layers of bandages you had wrapped around your ankle, peeking from the hem of your yukata, and though he didn't want to freak you out by making a big deal out of a situation that has clearly been put to rest, he couldn't help it in himself to worry.

"Doll, what happened 'ere?" he asked, looking up from where you were wiping away the remaining rusty stains on the floor to see Hanzo lying on the lower bunk bed, dangerously close to the edge and with one sleeved arm dangling down, fingers almost touching the tile beneath.

"He turned into a demon once more," you simply replied, voice devoid of any emotion as you ran the moist towelette in your hand in circles. You didn't look up, not even to greet jesse, and for a while there was a silence that bloomed between you two.

"Well, how is he? How are you?" He pointed with his gloved hand. "Who's blood is that?"

"He just scratched my ankle but he didn't mean to harm me," you said. "We're both fine, Jesse. Thank you for the concern."

"You sure you don't need that checked up?" McCree knelt in front of you and tried taking over the cleaning duty.

"I'm fine, the wound was not that lethal. What I really need right now however is dextrose, anything with electrolytes--the nurses back at the Shimada palace would give him something that revitalized his body once more, brought his energy back. Battling the curse was always painful and exhausting for Hanzo, and he's a little warm; I think he might have a fever."

"Say no more, doll. I can get ya those fluids in an instant. Overwatch is open 24/7 plus we have perks to these kinds of things. I'll bring what I can, just hang on and keep his temperature even." Jesse stood up and walked over to Hanzo, taking his leather glove off and putting his bare palm on the injured man's forehead, then to his neck. Jesse's face scrunched up each time, and his silence made you uneasy.

"What's wrong?" you asked.

"Dang, doll--this here ain't no ordinary fever: Han's temperature is blowing through the roof. I gotta hurry."

"Go," you said as you rushed to the bathroom, getting a bowl of cold water and a washcloth. "I'll watch over him."

"I might be back in an hour or so--gotta make sure Gabe doesn't make me do anythin'. I already passed the reports to him so we should be good."

"Alright, just hurry back as soon as you can. Hanzo is in urgent need of them...he's knocked out cold, I don't think I can wake him up. Be careful."

Jesse nodded as a determined look washed over his rugged face, and he immediately readied some spare change that he would take with him on the journey back to headquarters. The man shut the door behind him, promising beforehand that he will be back without delay in an hour or so if he was able to, as well as leaving you instructions on how to stabilize Hanzo's continuously deteriorating condition in the hopes of preventing any further complications. 

You wiped the sweat off his skin and with another cloth dabbed the icy cold water onto him. You were thorough in your handling but gentle all the way, afraid that you might hurt him if you weren't careful. The only sounds coming out of his mouth were little, quiet groans, and he would couple that with the vain attempt of moving his fingers. None of them were good signs and he was unresponsive to your touches for the duration since he has passed; you could only sigh.

You would never tire of taking care of him but...was this really all that was left of your lives? 

You two dispelled each other, destiny made it so that you two must hate each other--light and dark, what could be more polar opposites? You were a mortal link to a powerful goddess, while his soul was bound to the darkness of his ancestor's sins.

And yet here you were--furiously in love with him as he was to you. 

If this is really what the gods intended then they were truly poets in their own right, and you wished more than anything else to find out how your story would end.

You've done all that you could, and in the meantime you've taken the liberty of resting for a quick moment, laying your weary head lightly on the Shimada's undulating chest. You tried talking to him as though he'd respond back at you, telling him in your quietest voice about how you've always loved the way he smiled as you never saw him do it that much when you were younger, or how you would sneak glances at him when he'd have sparring in the palace's training room--for some reason watching him beat the other opponents in almost every battle was very satisfying to watch.

"I was confident that you would win every time," you said. "You're the best fighter I've ever known...a true warrior."

You laid there in silence for about ten minutes afterwards when all of a sudden you finally heard the sound of the door being unlocked seconds later, accompanied by a set of heavy footsteps making its way into the interior of the room. The distinct sound of the lock falling back into place was heard, and you took that as your cue to get back up and retrieve the revitalizers from McCree. 

He said he'd be back in an hour...he's thirty minutes early. That's good at least--Hanzo can finally be properly attended to.

You walked towards the doorway of your room when you heard the sound of rustling papers, drawers opening, and documents haphazardly being gathered and piled up. Realizing to your horror that there was someone in the same space as you that was not the cowboy made you panic, and you immediately rushed back to Hanzo's side, grabbing the blanket that covered him and pulling it over his head. You concealed yourself as best you could in the shadows of the room, but you knew you had to find out what this trespasser was up to. Was he an enemy of Overwatch? Was he sent to locate Hanzo? Was he both?

You took a cautious peek outside once more and further studied your person of interest. Even in the the low light, you could discern the sinews and metal platings that armored what seemed to be a scarred yet toned body. There were tubes all over him that directed fluids from one part of his being to another, but among these strange enhancements, the hard steel mask that covered his face was the one that stood out to you the most. Something about the structure seemed...eerily familiar, especially the curved segment that covered the entirety of his forehead. 

His eyes were the only things left unhidden, and they shone a hellish red--like diluted blood, the color of anger and pain.

You didn't know where to begin classifying him: Was he even human? or was he machine? a higher form of omnic?

What was he even looking for?!

The robot-man was getting more impatient by the second, judging from the frantic and hurried scouting he was doing, shoving the coffee table to the side here and ripping apart the sofa cushions there. Whatever he was doing, he must think that he was alone, that there was no other living soul inside where he was then. You watched as he let off a vexated growl, pacing here and there, flipping everything in sight. The long weapon strapped onto his back helped in the disarray of most of Jesse's things, and it was when he took one step towards the kitchen that you immediately snapped out of your observation to go duck down and hide from his sight.

You left the bedroom door ajar, not wanting to give away your location, and you could only lay low and listen as he slowly stalked by your room, proceeding to check the space inside the bathroom before opening the many cabinets in the backmost part of the kitchen. 

You held your breath and reached for the dusty candle holder Jesse said the former tenant left behind; since then you and Hanzo have decided to put it near the back of the door so that it separated itself from your other things, effectively being out of the way--which in your opinion was one of the best decisions you've made as a couple. You gripped onto the slender golden handle like your life depended on it and clutched the object to your heaving chest, telling yourself that the makeshift weapon may only be used if the intruder has entered your quarters.

Time was running out, and the reality that you and this dangerous stranger will soon clash was inevitable; every single space in McCree's apartment room had been searched about already--everywhere except for the room where you had sought sanctuary.

I won't let you hurt Hanzo--you'll have to kill me first!

Then it happened: the wooden door began pressing against the expanse of your back as a metal hand pushed from the other side. The red glow of his eyes and enhancements illuminated the room, and upon catching sight of the lumpy mound on the lower bunk bed that was Hanzo, the intruder did as you had feared and pursued your lover stealthily, advancing like a wild animal that has cornered its prey. He wasted no time and gripped at the top of the blanket, preparing to tear it off when you lunged from behind and struck the metal man on the top of his head, where black spiky locks sprouted, sweeping backwards. The cyborg let go of the blanket with a pained cry that sounded as mechanical as an omnic...but with the underlying emotion and vehemence of a human being.

"Who are you?!" you questioned fiercely, albeit your knees were wobbling with heart-wrenching fright. "W-What do you want from us?!"

The cyborg person recovered quickly and got into an offensive stance, ready to fight when he caught sight of your scowling face through the disheveled strands of your hair.

"What are you doing in Jesse McCree's room?" you repeated yourself, trying to steer the topic of Hanzo away from your upcoming conversations.

For awhile he said nothing, but at the same time, he initiated no retributions for your sudden attack. "I came here for answers," he began, glaring straight into your soul, and his eyes were like beautiful ruby spheres that managed to root you on where you stood. "I have some questions for McCree, and I can not wait any longer." He then approached you in three steps, each of which you've responded by backing away with twice the length. "I should be interrogating you--what are you doing in an abode that isn't yours?"

"I don't have to answer that," you snapped, cutting him off, and you positioned the candle stick in front of you as how Hanzo would wield his katana.

"Very bold," he hummed beneath his metal mask, but before you even had the chance to blink, he unsheathed his weapon and sliced your candle holder in half, the blade swinging like a thief just above your fisted hands. 

In shock and chagrin, you dropped what remained of your makeshift club, and you staggered back with a tremor in your body, opting to cling onto the steel bedpost for support--support that your legs were failing to supply you with.

"Don't challenge me--I won't let anyone get in the way of my justice. Not even-" he suddenly paused, catching sight of the Japanese landscape painting that took up the entirety of your bedroom wall. He then studied you intently, up and down, until his gaze landed your face; it hadn't occurred to him that you wore his people's clothing, not only that--but you wore something that belonged to former friend. He knew that yukata--he'd recognize it from anywhere, even in the dark, even if the wearer was someone else.

Unless...the wearer wasn't a different person.

"Take your hair out of your face and step closer to me." He ordered you, lowering the sword in his hands. 

"What-"

"Just do as I say," he interjected furiously, your hesitation further thinning what little was left of his patience.

Deciding to just submit to his wishes, you took in a deep breath, sighed, and steadily closed the distance between you two all the while tucking the loose tresses back behind your ear. When you were inches away from him you decided that you weren't going to take anymore of his bullshit, no matter how dangerous he may be, and stared him down to put an end to him in his own game. You watched as his eyes widened into saucers and saw how his thick black eyebrows arched under the metal piece on his forehead. You bore witness as this supposed hardened killer stumbled upon his words like a school girl with a crush, and he could not get anything out of his covered mouth...

So he reach out and firmly held your arms in his hands. 

"(Y-Y/N)?" he asked you, the usual resentment in his words dying away into tenderness, and you swore you heard his voice crack as he called out to you in disbelief.

You tried to squirm away, but it was no use. This cyborg wasn't about to let go of you. "W-Who are you? How do you know my name!"

"It's me," he said. "It's me, you old friend--it's me Genji."

Your body froze, and you nearly fell back as your ears rang from the revelation that you had just heard.

"I-It can't be...!" You shook your head in denial, voice hoarse with sentiment. Lips quivering, you reached a hand up and touched the metal that covered his cheek, brushing your hands against what little bits of skin he has chosen to show. "H-Hanzo killed you...! You were dead."

"I'm here, your eyes are not playing tricks on you--it really is me, old friend!"

"You are machine now." You breathlessly stared in awe. "Are you alright? What happened to you all this time? Where have you been?"

"That night," the cyborg began bitterly, "Overwatch managed to help me just in time. Hanzo's attacks were lethal, and they could no longer restore my body to the way it was. To save me they've made me part machine...and here I am now, serving them, bringing an end to what's left of the Shimada clan."

"Ending the Shimada clan?" you whispered, losing your voice. "W-What are you talking about--no."

Your pupils shrunk into dots and a fierce cold claimed over your body as a nauseating realization churned the insides of your gut. You forcefully pushed your old friend away with a cry and sought refuge behind the bed post once more as you pointed an accusing finger to his face.

"You were the one hunting down and killing off the elders," you huffed breathlessly and on the brink of tears. "You were behind the ruthless massacre inside the Shimada palace!" 

Oxygen came to you in heaving breaths as you tried to justify Genji in your head, brush away the thought that he was the mastermind behind this criminal act. But you had to know for yourself--you must hear the truth, no matter how unpleasant it may be, from him! 

"Answer me, Genji!" You demanded through gritted teeth as your fists shook on the steel of the bedpost. "Did you do it?!"

"I had to do it!" Genji answered with just as much intensity, coming to his defense. "No one was going to punish them the way they deserved to be--if turned over to authorities, they will simply live the remainder of their lives rotting away in a jail cell, where they will one day die in peace, in comfort, and without the fear of their atrocities coming back to make them pay in full. 

"The ones who will befall judgement upon the elders have never encountered them in the way their victims had, they will never know the gravity of the destruction they have caused on countless people's lives--lives that need to be avenged." He closed his eyes, heavily weighing in his next words, and sighed. "Their reign of terror ends with me, and I've made it so that they can no longer hurt another soul."

"This is wrong!" you cried out. "Dispatching them in cold blood? Killing what were staff that served the palace? Genji this is not for you to decide! You are acting like the elders you so despised."

"We both may have blood on our hands, but mine was of noble intention; theirs was done for the sake of acquiring riches and power--I have avenged those that fell under their tyranny, and I'm certain people will view their demise as vindication for all that they have done. Overwatch has no idea as of yet, but I have helped them as much as I can by telling them everything I know about my former clan and those that have done dealings with them. I have more than done my duty dismantling that filthy organization."

"Is it really justice, Genji? Or are you really out here for vengeance?" You shook your head. "You've killed everyone, you've proved your point; What are you still doing here? Why were you here in the first place--touching Jesse's things, his documents?"

"As I've said...I want answers," he simply replied, eyes going back to their hostile energy at the mention of the cowboy. "I find it weird that my partner in Blackwatch would know so much about the Shimada clan's former business associates, where they conduct their operations, who are the prominent people involved--down to the details of some of the transactions Overwatch has never put a closed end to. You see, old friend, McCree did not have business knowing such sensitive details. The only ones who could have provided such information would be the people within the Shimada family; mother and father are dead so--it is either me or Hanzo.

"Now I want to know: I certainly did not share anything regarding this to the cowboy or any of my partners in the team, so how did Jesse McCree manage to have a hold of this knowledge supposedly limited to my kin?"

Sweat ran down your brow and along the expanse of your back; it was cold, yes...but the fear you felt for Hanzo's safety over ruled that and you gulped to the realization that there was no excuse that you could use to slink your way out of this one.

"Is it perhaps someone has told him?" He asked tauntingly, knocking the wooden dresser down with a single swipe of his robotic arm, making you flinch on your spot. "Perhaps someone like my dear brother, Hanzo?"

"No!"

Time stood still and you could only watch as Genji tore the blanket off of your lover's sleeping body, and at the sight of his unconscious enemy, Genji let off a tumult that signified his confusion and umbrage. 

"What is he doing?" The cyborg turned to you. "Why is he like this?! I'm finally going to make him pay for what he has done to me and he wouldn't even see the fulfillment of my justice. This is preposterous."

"Genji he regretted what he has done," you sobbed, completely losing your mobility and you crawled in the hopes of getting to him. "Genji, please you saw how the elders brainwashed him--even as a young boy he was taught to forget about himself for the sake of the clan."

Your words were doing nothing to bring his actions to a halt, and your voice mirrored your impassioned despair at the doom he would surely bring onto Hanzo. "He's trying to be better now," you insisted, scrambling up and holding onto his feet. "Please--let him make amends!"

"He will never be able to make amends," Genji growled lowly, digging his metal thumb into the hollow of Hanzo's throat, pressing harder and harder by the second onto where a slow pulse beat. "He's a murderer, and he deserves nothing more than to die a slow and painful death at the hands of the victim he has offended the most--me. The Shimada clan will end with Hanzo, and I'll make sure that by the end of this night it will be his demise as well."

"No!" You cried out. "Genji, don't do this! Your brother is sick--please!"

"Perfect," he replied, never looking away from the blue hue that slowly began to saturate Hanzo's sleeping face. "He was willing to kill me so readily--I was defenseless, begging for mercy, and he took advantage of that. Well now it is my turn to make something out of his debilitating condition--this is a fitting end to his life: A proud warrior struck down in the same fashion he had his brother. How low he sunk--he was the envy of the people back then, and now he has nothing."

You tugged and tugged at his heavy, sinewed body like a madman, but Genji only remained glued on where he was, not even budging an inch, and you were losing all hope that you could still save your beloved.

"Genji, Hanzo can't breathe!" You shrieked, ramming your body against him for the off chance that his deathly hold on your beloved will loosen. 

"Ideal as I want my brother to die by my hand...or would you prefer I use my blade on him?"

"Genji, your honor--you'd be throwing that away if you kill Hanzo!"

"The elders taught me their version of honor, and it's probably the one you know the most...but I don't live by their rules anymore, now I am going to practice what I think is right."

"This isn't right!" you scolded him, continuously pulling at his arm. "I'm sorry Genji, but I won't let you kill him without a fight."

You climbed onto the side of the lower bunk bed and leapt into the air, hanging onto Genji's body and using your weight to swing him away from Hanzo. The drawer he had tipped over minutes ago obstructed the door, and the cyborg's ankle got caught on one of its wooden corners and he tripped over to the narrow hall outside, effectively bringing you along with him to where the entrance of the bathroom was.

You two groaned in pain, but even before you got your bearings in full, you took advantage of Genji's momentary disorientation to climb on top of him and land hard punches to his metal face, trying in vain to get him unconscious. You barely noticed the skin on your knuckles breaking out, bruising until they gave out and bled. You just associated the numbness that spread there to simply being that--numbness brought upon by adrenaline or something. You grabbed the metal ridge that ran by his jaw and used that to beat his head onto the hard ground over and over again, hoping it would be enough for him to black out.

"I didn't want to do this--and to a dear friend no less!" you said angrily, coming off as pissed, but your eyes instead betrayed the heartbreak you felt inside, spilling down big drops of warm tears from your cheeks and onto his metal face. "You were like a brother to me Genji, but from what you've shown me, I barely know you anymore! I can't let you hurt Hanzo--I can't let you take away my beloved. I've lost him too many times."

"(Y-Y/N)-!"

Beneath you, Genji's stirs have become more forceful, and you knew that it would only be a matter of seconds before he turned the tables and overpowered you once more. Quickly scanning the dark room with a tunneled gaze, you came up with a new strategy and rolled off his body, your arms stretching out to reach for the saber-like katana above his head that has loosened itself from its sheath in the tumble that ensued moments ago. 

Bearing semblance to that of a valiant but weakened samurai, you rose to a fighting stance, putting the red-handled weapon before you, and you chose to ignore the hot throbbing that pervaded ankle. You watched with a burning gaze how the light reflected and ran down the length of the tapering grey blade; everything about the sword looked so fast and lithe and deadly--much like its owner. It was a match made in heaven, and it was all the more reason not to give it back to Genji while he was near Hanzo.

"(Y/N), put that down." He commanded, fazed by the beating his head has went through. "You don't know how to use that."

"I'll use this if I have to, Genji--don't test me!" you hissed, pointing the blade directly to him. "Don't you dare take one more step closer to Hanzo!"

"You will hurt yourself," he snarled.

"I will gladly lay my life down for your brother," you confessed fiercely, trying to draw him closer to the exit. "He is a good man."

"You know nothing of what you say, (Y/N). Love has blinded you, and you can't see past his words, his affectionate gestures, his facade! Snap out of it and don't be a fool!"

"No." You continued advancing onto him from a certain angle to his side. "I can see past his sin, Genji. His sense of honor may be warped due to his upbringing, but he's breaking apart from what he has known--he is growing up."

"You weren't the one he murdered in cold blood-"

"He cared about you growing up-!"

"He betrayed me for the sake of honor--that is not love!"

"I know and I can't ask you to forgive him so easily," you said, sympathizing with his point of view as fresh tears brimmed your eyes. "But you knew why he had to do it, Genji. You know he is more than what he did...if you kill him now, he won't be able to show you how much he has changed, how much he is trying to better himself as a person."

"I don't want his change: I want to see him pay for his sins as the other elders have." Genji slammed his fist against the wall closest to him, and in response, you drew the weapon's tip even closer to his person until he backed up into the exit. 

"Leave." You ordered the cyborg, stilling your breathing as you watched his artificial hand reaching for the handle begrudgingly, swinging the wooden door open with a force that slammed it onto the wall to its left. 

"Don't return if you still mean Hanzo harm, Genji," you said softly, keeping the cyborg's weapon close to you. "Leave us in peace, please...I'm begging you. Your justice won't be fulfilled here. I'm sorry, old friend."

Genji blew air out of his nose in vexation, face reddening with annoyance at the hindrance of what was supposed to be his right. 

"Hanzo better consider himself lucky that I still regard of you highly--that I felt sorry for your foolish being, willing to put yourself in harm's way just to protect a person that is nothing more than a criminal!" he scoffed in disdain, criticizing you in the process. He hopped onto the cylinder railing and turned his head over his shoulder to look into your red, puffy eyes for the final time that night.

You gathered yourself together and braced for the slurry of insults that was bound to come your way.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Genji." You kept your voice still, not wanting to cry once more. You threw the sword onto the floor beneath him, resulting in a loud clang, but the cyborg made no initiative in picking it up.

"Keep him out of my sight," he warned, voice low and gruff. "For I will show him no mercy the next time we cross paths."

Thick gray smoke filled the place, swirling rapidly in front of you where Genji stood. You had to cover your face with the sleeves of your yukata, and even in his farewell, the Shimada's anger never simmered, if not becoming stronger than when he had first broken in. He must have thought of you as a traitor as well...just as how he viewed his brother.

You were finally alone again, the threat on Hanzo's life finally gone and away. 

Genji was out there in the world once more, and as you looked down at your bruised, bleeding knuckles, reminiscing the wild events that unfolded just then, you caught sight of a tall dark figure approaching you, his urgent steps coupled with calls of your name. 

Lifting your tear-stricken face, you and McCree met eye to eye, and no words were needed when he rushed to the open room to see the destruction your fight with the younger Shimada has caused.

"Are you okay, doll?" he asked as he took your wounded, battered hands into his bigger ones. "Jesus, what 'appened 'ere?"

But you no longer spoke after that, choosing instead to stare at the darkness that engulfed the cluttered and broken space.

Hanzo was okay. He was finally safe...and that's all that mattered.


	57. She Would Want You to have This

"Darlin', I'm gonna catch up to him--he might rat us out about Hanzo's location," McCree blurted out as he handed you a pack of dextrose and other revitalizers, as he'd so fondly call them.

"I have faith in him despite our estrangement," you sighed, carefully treading your way over your cluttered bedroom as you carried the essentials Jesse just gave you. "He would not stoop so low as to do such a thing. He has decency in him--I know that man."

"Still," Jesse persisted as he helped push the fallen dresser back up on its legs. "I gotta make sure. He can't go around breakin' into people's homes, threatenin' them, and is that the candle holder?"

"Used to be," you chuckled as you let Jesse prepare the syringe for you. You remembered where the nurses used to inject the needle into, so you did not need to worry about that part. The trouble was finding out how many doses Hanzo would need--he was still unresponsive and feverish, but at least his breathing has evened out since Genji's attempt of suffocating him.

"Let me patch up your hand then I'll be scoutin' the area," McCree offered, watching as Hanzo flinched a little once you've administered the second dosage on the same spot. 

"No...don't go," you said, removing the scarf from Hanzo's head so that he may lay more comfortably. 

"Ya scared of bein' alone here, doll?" 

You shook your head. "I don't want to have to ever do that again. I was punching him, not bringing into consideration that he was mostly metal, that I had no match against him. For the first time in my life I hit someone with the intention of hurting them--I have never been that malicious before, McCree. I was desperate and I let my fear get the better of me."

"Doll, you did what ya had to protect Hanzo. Sometimes no matter how good ya are...people are bound to bring out the worst in you." He laid a hand on your slumped shoulders and smiled. "Happens to the best of us sometimes."

In turn, you laid your crimson-streaked hand on his and chuckled. "You have a way with words, cowman. And I thank you for your comfort among many things."

"Doll, for you--anythin'." He promised. "Now let's get those hands washed and patched up. It's red all over and Hanzo might kill me if he sees this."

"But is it true, Jesse?" you asked as he led you to the bathroom's sink. "You never knew Genji was the brother Hanzo supposedly killed?"

"I..." McCree began sheepishly. "I didn't know Genji was even a Shimada--the guy barely talks, much like his brother! We were only together for 3 months in Blackwatch cuz he spent the majority of it under Overwatch's medical facility--so I was told. Plus...Han never really talks about that stuff so I wouldn't know from his side also."

"Small world," you hummed with a mischievous smile. "I just hope I can still repair whatever is left of my friendship with Genji...no matter how different he may be now."

"He keeps to himself..." Jesse sighed as he reached for the ointment and bandages in the compartment behind the mirror above the sink. "So I can't do much about that but wish you luck."

"It's a start--" You hissed as the cold water cascaded down your sanguine, cratered abrasions. Your arms tensed themselves to block out the dizzying sting, but Jesse held you in place, and you could only whimper and groan for the duration of your cleansing.

"Okay, it's done now. Let's cover that properly, and don't worry--Mercy has done this to me a crap ton of times, I know the tropes."

"I never doubted your skill, Mcree," you said. "But please do it quickly--the pain is just--argh! And also...let's keep this a secret from Hanzo: This is not the right time for him to know that his brother is alive.""

"Of course, doll." The rugged man nodded. "Whatever ya say."

***

Hanzo stirred on the mattress where he lay, groaning as a bruising sensation filled his muscles, his joints--his whole body altogether. He was awake, no longer stunned by the effects of the curse, and the first thing he wanted to do was look for you, make sure that you were alright while he passed out from exhaustion. He tried swinging his legs over to the open side of the bed, but realized soon enough that he still lacked the strength to even lift them above his head. Everything hurt; he was finally conscious, yes--but what good was that when his whole afflicted person was equivalent to the weight of thirty sacks of bricks?

The Shimada knew he has hit a new low when even sitting up from his lying position has already proved itself to be a cumbersome chore.

Still, he was determined to see you, find out how you've fared in the duration that he was out. But just when he was about to call your name, he heard the loud rustling of paper from outside the bedroom, and soon, there was the table being dragged across the living room and a conversation ensuing: It was between you and Jesse, that was for sure, but your voices were so hushed and minimal that Hanzo couldn't quite grasp the topic of your talk from where he laid.

He knew he had to go outside and find out for himself. 

Every step he took was torture, and he barely felt the floor beneath his bare feet from the numbing cold that began to spread from his toes. Hanzo felt like he was beat up all over, and he walked over to the ajar doorway in the fashion of a baby deer, wobbly and threatening to give out on itself on any second. He was not as strong as he'd like, and a hand on the wall was his constant source of balance and support.

"(Y/N)..." he whispered hoarsely, throat dry from dehydration. He peeked head first outside to the living room and saw the papers strewn about, furniture overturned, creating a splintered, white mess across the space. "W-What happened here?"

"Hanzo!" You turned to face him, horrified that he had gotten out of bed so soon. "Are you out of your mind--you shouldn't be walking!" You saw how he struggled taking new steps in front of the other, how he could barely support his own weight, and thinking quickly, you ran to his side, holding him up as best as your smaller frame could. 

"Your hand," he said snapping out from his fatigue to better see the reddish taint from your knuckles seeping out through the layers of white bandages. "What happened, who did this to you?!"

"Hanzo, it's fine--everything is fine, it was nothing really!" 

"No!" He cut you off, skating his gaze to the destruction around him. "Tell me, (Y/N): Was I responsible for this? Did I hurt you?" As if the situation couldn't get worse, Hanzo's eyes met the hem of your yukata, and he saw the glimpse of a bandage once more, wrapping itself around your bleeding ankle, the skin there hot to the touch.

"Answer me, (Y/N)!" He roared, grabbing at your arms so that you may not escape this confrontation. 

Under his firm hold, he saw you harshly jerking from him, crying out in the process as you tried to remove his hold off you. Taken aback by the raw pain that scratched your throat, Hanzo let you go as you staggered back, watching how you hissed and groaned in agony, trying to soothe the hidden injury that hindered your arm.

"Remove your sleeves," he ordered in his sternest, quietest voice. "(Y/N)-"

"Han, take it easy." Jesse warned from behind you. "She's already shaken up as it is, be gentle with her."

"Who did this to her?" Hanzo did not relent, immediately turning to the other man with daggers in his eyes despite his weariness. 

"Er, um...they were just robbers is all-!" The cowboy lied, not knowing if disclosing the fact that his partner from Blackwatch was the one truly responsible would be the sensible thing to do. "Look, we took care of 'em already. It's all good, partner!"

"We need to talk inside the room," the Shimada insisted as he momentarily lost footing due to the rush of sensations that flooded his head like a dam. 

"You have to rest," you told him, concern and exasperation both clear in your voice. "Back at the Shimada palace they wouldn't let you walk for a day."

"This isn't the palace, and I can manage myself better than I did back then." He tried to suppress a groan as he limped, and yet no matter how hard he tried to be sneaky, you still caught him discreetly laying a hand on his aching ribs in the hopes of soothing it.

"McCree, was there still some rubbing ointment left behind the mirror?" you called out over your shoulder as you made a quick turn for the bathroom.

"Yeah doll, it's still there," McCree answered as he continued haphazardly picking his papers up without much care. "Man, when I see 'im I'm gonna make him kiss my ass for this mess."

You apologized to Jesse once more and told him that you'd clean it up in the morning, and again he told you not to worry about a thing--even though the dark bags hanging from under his eyes hinted otherwise.

Once you have shut the door to your tiny quarters, you turned to face Hanzo standing by the side of your bed, arms folded over a disheveled yukata. 

You sighed in defeat. "Hanzo, please lie back down, I'm going to try and ease your kinks and-"

"(Y/N), roll up your sleeves," Hanzo said as he narrowed his eyes towards you. "I want to see what they've done to you."

"I had no choice, koibito." Your fingers were tightly curled into your palms beneath your sleeves, and the sheer strength of it threatened to shatter the glass that contained your precious massage oils. 

It was true, Hanzo could see that then, even beyond your strong and nonchalant facade: You truly were shaken by the incident, and who could blame you? This place was supposed to be your sanctuary, the last place on this planet where you could have lived in peace despite your identity...that feeling of safety and assurance was snatched away from you in an instant, and for an organized man such as Hanzo, it did not take much reflection to understand how traumatizing that could be.

"Beloved, gomennasai..." the Shimada sighed in distraught, taking your face into his clammy hands to bring you closer to him, so that he may kiss your forehead as a way to signify his gut-wrenching regret. "I did not mean to scare you, and I am truly sorry if I offended you with my temper and rashness. I was overcome with anger, for I have failed to protect you, as I have before."

"Hanzo, I chose to risk myself for you," you clarified. "They were going to hurt you...it's alright."

"You promised me you'd be careful with yourself." He growled. "And no--just because this has nothing to do with you healing the curse doesn't mean you are just free to put yourself in harm's way. This can't go on."

"I have to protect us at all costs, Hanzo...because I know deep inside you would do the same in a heartbeat." Your once hardened expression softened into that of sadness and consolation, and you suddenly found that you could no longer stare into his tawny orbs. "I just--I was scared of losing you."

"My blossom, I would never forgive myself if I lost you to this," he confessed, a gray cloud hanging over his head. "Please...promise me that this time you'll be more careful, that you'll be more selfish to keep yourself safe."

"Hanzo..." You couldn't bring yourself to actually say it.

"Promise me--you will shed none of your blood for me, none of your light."

"Will it get you to lie down?" you shot back.

"Only if you promise-" Hanzo gruffly turned his head to the side. "And if you show me the full extent of the injuries under your sleeves."

"Okay fine," you sighed in defeat, knowing it was better to heed and show him at that moment before he catches sight of it any other way. Wincing to the side, you brought the bottom of your loose sleeves up to your elbows. As for the Shimada, he remained as still as stone, eyes widening as the gathered sleeves rose higher and higher, revealing more bruises by the second--bruises that bloomed like saturated ink, almost reaching the size of Hanzo's hand. 

Finding the courage to finally look at him, you bore witness to how his fair periphery turned as ashen as it did when he transformed back into a demon, and you worried for a moment that maybe your distress was urging him to turn back again. 

"I had to use my own body like a ram to fight them off, Hanzo." You quickly explained, trying to lower his fury before he could commit manslaughter on this foreign soil. "They did not hurt me, I just fought them to the best that I could."

"I need to find the people responsible for this." He said it like a promise, and a dark shadow loomed over his eyes.

"No--don't start. Jesse will take care of that as he is actually the only one here allowed to traverse the outside world." You rolled your sleeves back down and grasped his angular face, guiding him to lie back down onto the unmade bed. "What you need is to let me take care of you: You're in pain, and you need healing. I've already administered you with two doses of dextrose awhile ago...I forgot how the nurses would do it, but if you're feeling okay, it's a good start at least. Now--" You took the cap off the glass bottle and lathered your palms with the slick liquid, "--I need to relieve some of that bruising you're feeling. I know the sensation too well--got it all the time as a servant under your roof."

"Your hands must be in excruciating pain--I won't let you do this."

"If I couldn't handle it, I wouldn't offer to begin with." You smiled with a half-lidded gaze. "Now lie down."

The man blushed at your confidence, and watched as your lips moved in hesitation for one moment. 

"However I need you to take your clothes off, Shimada," you requested. "You can cover your legs or something with the blanket, I just need to concentrate on your back and head."

"Shame--and here I thought you wanted to see me in all of my bare glory."

"There's another time for that, but I promise it will be worth it." You rode along with his teasing, though you sensed the clear wanton glint that shone in his tired eyes. The joke was hiding away at his desire, and he made no big effort of keeping it a secret. "Okay, go ahead. I'm going to look away now."

Following suit, he shrugged the garment off from his broad shoulders and you heard the rustling of the clothing coming undone. He set the folded yukata along with its dark obi to the side, and only when he covered the lower half of his person did you have the audacity to glance at him once more. Your hands, slick with smooth oil, set themselves firmly upon Hanzo's muscular shoulders, and you began kneading the meat there, running your slippery thumbs in circles on the spot just above his taut chest.

The pleased sounds and hisses that passed through his lips drew the blood to your face, and when he gently laid a heavy hand on your waist, the red on your cheeks intensified, and you couldn't help but shiver at the sensuality of it all.

"I'm not handling you too hard, am I beloved?" you asked, putting both hands on his right arm and squeezing this time. 

"I love the feel of your hands on me--even with the bandages," he sighed, closing his eyes in peace. "I'm a big man, you are going to have to work harder if you want to hurt me. You on the other hand..."

The hand on your waist gave you a playful pinch, and you gasped in surprise, digging your nails into where your hands massaged the man's arm. 

"What was that for?!" you whisper yelled, flustered and very much piqued...although not in the sense of annoyance. "You know what, just turn around, lie on your stomach. I need to do your back next."

"Get on top of me," he groaned as he rolled over to the wall, laying his head upon the crossed arms under his face. "It'll give you a better position."

"That sounded so wrong out of context," you huffed, bringing one of your legs over his side to straddle him, but the sides of your lips quirked up in amusement nonetheless. You could not recall a time when Hanzo had been so boldly presumptuous--flirtatious in his teasing and dropping sexual innuendos like his brother would on a regular daily basis. It was an unlikely change, yes--but one that did wonder to your ears: Oftentimes he would uphold that serious and unforgiving demeanor that would drive most of his people away, even you at times. However it never occurred to you that he may have been just as naughty and wild as Genji on the inside--if it weren't for the clan holding him up to almost impossible standards of perfection and strength, you may have met this side of him sooner when you were just starting out.

Who knows, you two might have figured out each other's preferences long ago...if he had any in the first place.

"Something on your mind, koibito?" You heard your lover's muffled question from below you. 

You were puzzled as to how he somehow sensed that--must be a Shimada thing as well.

"No, nothing." You bit your lip and continued dragging your thumb against the muscles beside his shoulder blade. Your body moved forward and back, in sync with the direction your bandaged hands treated him; before long you sighed and decided to simply spill the question that had been racing in your mind for the past 30 seconds. "I was just wondering if you, I don't know...have any kinks? I mean I know that question is rather personal and if you're uncomfortable with the topic you don;t have to answer-"

"Power play, bondage," he murmured, lifting his head and turning it to the side to meet you eye to eye. He sported a devilish smirk that stopped you in your tracks, and you gulped as a deep heat bloomed from your gut.

Hanzo sensed your sudden excitement and couldn't help the proud chuckle that escape his mouth. "Oh, this is delightful. Look at you, so ready for me." he licked his lips, "Tell me, beloved, do you have your own peculiarities? You can't fool me; beneath that angelic face of yours lies a hunger that supersedes that of a demon's."

"You've always had a way with words." You leaned in, trying to match the coolness he exuded despite the prevalent heat on your face. "So you are into power play? You like tying up your partners? You like punishing them when they do something wrong, my lord?"

"Why don't I give you a free trial?" he suggested, shrugging his shoulders to make the transition of lying on his back once more. "I should have bent you over a table and had my way with you when you spilled the mop water long ago...but I suppose making you my personal assistant worked just fine."

"I wouldn't have minded that," you whispered, brushing your lips against his as you spoke. "Now are you sure you're even in the proper condition to assert dominance over me? You could hardly walk." You giggled, but was stopped short when Hanzo flipped both of your bodies in a blur of movement that lasted for no more than three seconds. 

Pinned to the mattress, you stared at him in disbelief wide-eyed, mouth agape, and very much panting to cool down the adrenaline that shot in your veins. He growled, grabbing the yellow scarf by the bedside with one hand to bound your wrists together, which squirmed under the Shimada's vice grip. You were going to look so beautiful, fit for him to devour-

Hanzo straddled you this time, leaning forward to tie the end of the scarf onto one of the grids above your head, the ones supporting the upper mattress of the bunk bed. The knot he did was one taught to him as a boy, and the harder you pulled, the tighter it wrapped in on itself.

"Don't underestimate me," he said, combing his fingers down the length of your splayed hair. He studied your face--red but not hinting at any signs of pain. Yes, he was going to assert his dominance on you but he had to make sure he didn't hurt your already battered body any further. 

If anything he wanted to relieve some of the anxiety and stress you were feeling; he wanted to distract you from all that was happening, even for just a moment.

You've already done so much for him...it would be an honor for him to be able to return the favor.

No matter what it takes.

"You do know you're wearing nothing but a fundoshi, right?" You smiled, your voice ripping him out from his trance.

"Yes, as you've told me to strip my clothing." He chuckled. "Is this okay with you? Too indecent?"

"No, I...I could get used to this."

"Good." He nodded with a sly grin. "Now, tell me: have you ever had any carnal thoughts about me? Have you...have you touched yourself at the thought of me?"

Your face glowed once more, and your eyes blew dark with lust. "I could tell you all about it, koibito." You lifted your hips a little to grind yourself against the bulge between his legs, and to your delight, the man above you let out a deep, husky groan, one that got louder with every lift and roll of your hips. 

In retaliation he grasped your hips firmly and plastered it onto the mattress. Hanzo did not appreciate his momentary loss of composure and began to bite at your neck to remind you who was in charge in this situation.

"Tell me everything," he growled against your ear, licking the sensitive shell with a sharp flick of his broad and scabrous tongue.

For a moment you couldn't come up with words, but then you were forced to wrack your brain for those repressed erotic memories as Hanzo had taken your noncompliance into his own hands, grabbing your bandaged ankles and lifting your legs up to suck and kiss at the skin there. His mouth gradually went upwards, and his growing beard tickled your stimulated periphery like sand paper. He was nuzzling his face on the back of your knees, and was approaching your thighs with the speed of a man running out of time.

"I would play with myself all the time back in the palace, when my time serving you was up," you gasped. "The first time I remembered doing it was when we accidentally kissed...when you accidentally took my tea cup, mistaking it for your own."

"That was no accident," Hanzo whispered hurriedly, kissing you fully on the lips, slipping his tongue inside your mouth to taste you. "I did that on purpose...I wanted to share that experience with you before any man could. Please, tell me more blossom."

"I--" You moaned loudly, tugging wildly at the yellow scarf when your lover inserted a hard knee between your legs.

"Continue," he ordered and brought your hips down without mercy to repeatedly rub you upon his joint.

"Ah-!" You exclaimed, welling tears blocking your vision as you threw your head back; your body shook with pleasure already, and you prayed that Hanzo will be more forgiving in the future. Nonetheless, you knew better than to test his patience for the second time, and so you proceeded once you finally managed to draw some air amidst your whimpering. "I was angry that Ayato interrupted us when you were looking after me after I passed away from using excessive amounts of my power. We were touching each other, kissing each other and it felt so wonderful when you suddenly had to leave. I was unsatisfied, and I wanted nothing more than you, Hanzo--I wanted to feel you inside me. I couldn't believe my thoughts at first, but it was clear...I was madly in love with you--body, mind, soul and all."

"I am flattered," Hanzo grunted with a smile, lifting his head up from where he was leaving hickeys on your neck. "You...you don't realize what you've done to me back at our youth; images of you would wake me in the middle of the night, and I would have no choice but to yield to my body's weakness." He cupped your face and sucked on your lower lip. "It was mind blowing, getting off to just thoughts of you...I can't imagine the pleasure we'd both feel once we get into the real thing."

You lifted your head as much as your neck would let you to suck on his prominent clavicle; but if it were up to you, you'd prefer sucking on something else entirely.

"Untie me, Hanzo, please." You pleaded, struggling against your binds to emphasize your point. "I want to touch you."

"I should definitely make a note to bind you more. You look good like that, beautiful, tempting..." He lightly ran his fingernails down the sensitive skin of your secured arms, and your mind wandered to thoughts of the demon who tried to get you to be his bride. "Perhaps I should try out shibari on you, hm? Then you'll be spread for me until I say you're not." On cue he sat up on his heel, and without warning, he placed a deft hand on the inside of your thigh and squeezed firmly. 

"Ah, Hanzo!" you shrilly cried out, half in protest and half in approval. The man seemed to have no qualms running your throat dry with shouts of your name, and he returned your earlier gesture of thoughtfulness by lightly massaging the muscles there with his own thumb.

But you did ask nicely for him to let you go; also you looked like you were bout to be driven into insanity...so might as well. 

Once your arms plopped down beside you, the first thing you did was put them on Hanzo's shoulders, and you traced the lightning mark that graced his chest, all the way down to his big biceps, his colorful toned forearm, until you reached his fingers, and you twined yours in the spaces between his. Touched by this moment, Hanzo closed in on your bandaged hand and lifted that up to his mouth, carefully turning the limb around so that he may look for the pulse on your wrist with the touch of his lips. 

Finding that rhythmic beating, Hanzo nuzzled against it with his cheek, face glowing with a rare sense of contentment and peace. He furrowed his thick brows, and for a moment you thought he was praying to the gods...or perhaps he was showing his gratitude that you made it out of that dangerous situation scarred but alive.

He couldn't bear the thought of losing you...not like that, so violent and inhumane and unfair.

There was never any question that his love for you yearned for him to see you everyday, to be with you everyday, and to never part from you again. And despite being clear headed and unsentimental, Hanzo knew deep in his gut that the gods have conspired for the various events in your life, both good and bad, to take shape so that you two would end up together just as they have planned; the red string that bound you two went through a rough tumble, scathed by the many circumstances that challenged your love, but at the end of the day, it was not broken.

The fact that he was willing to fight whatever life threw at him head on just for your sake was enough of a testimony for him to know that there was nothing he wanted more than your smile, your touch, and your love...and he wanted to see them until he grew old and blind.

So without another word, he put his yukata back on his aching body and trudged to your shared cabinet, where he pushed some of your clothes aside like curtains, one after another.

He failed to see the confusion that shaped your face, and you sat up, letting your legs dangle down the bedside as you fixed your disheveled garments, waiting in the meantime. 

After a few minutes Hanzo finally turned back to face you, but you also noticed that he hid one of his hands under his left sleeve whilst coming back to you. Interest piqued, you sat on the edge of your seat, and you tried to lighten the mood between you two by giggling about his sudden secretive mannerism.

"Did you really think I would not notice, beloved?" you asked with a quirk of the brow. "You wound me."

But instead of his signature small smile, his hardened face remained stoic, and the goofy expression that colored your face with vibrance fell into a gray scale as it dawned on you that he was not having any of it, that perhaps you had done something awhile ago and he has trouble expressing his displeasure.

Oh my gosh, what if it was when I told him I'd touch myself thinking of him? Was that too forward--probably too forward, yes. Oh heavens what have I done!

You were about to stand up and apologize for whatever it was that you had done, the words right there at the tip of your tongue, when, as fast and as precise as a sentinel, Hanzo bent down on one knee with a straight back and wasted no time pouring his feelings out towards you.

"You are the only light I have left in this dark world, the only one left who actually cares for me, loves me, cherishes me like no other...you are a beautiful being and for the rest of eternity I will be left asking how the gods could offer your perfection to someone as stained and as lowly as me. I have not felt this selfless love in a long time, and I will go mad should someone take this sensation away from me: For once I feel like my own person, not the clan's biggest asset, not Talon's war machine, not anyone's property--and I have no one but you to thank for this humanity I am feeling.

"(Y/N), I will strive to be a better man for you, to learn even more just to be an acceptable mate for you, and an exemplary father to our heirs. I can't lose you--not to sickness, not to death, not to another man. I want to fight for your honor, for our future together, and I want us to grow old just like what we have envisioned before when our hearts first found each other. The incident that happened tonight, the bruises and wounds on your body...it opened my eyes to the fact that I can never be too certain about anything anymore--not the near future and not even your safety.

"But if there was one thing I have never been more sure of, it is the fact that I want to be awake by your side each morning, kiss your eyes every night as you sleep. I want to share the wonders of ordinary miracles with you and I want us to battle through the world together, hand in hand. I want to be with you...I love you."

You couldn't help bawling as his words pierced your heart like a heated dagger; you had no idea he felt that way, that he viewed of you as one of the only things in his life worth living. A sense of pride filled you, but at the same time you fell even more in love with the stern warrior, and you put your palms up to cover your sobbing face, moist from the tears of joy that cascaded down your skin.

"I should have done this a year ago." Hanzo chuckled as tears stung his eyes at the sight of you. "(Y/N)--" He took out the small velvet box and opened it to reveal his mother's ring. "Will you marry me and be mine for as long as we both draw breath?"

The diamond atop the gold band sparkled like the brightest star in the night sky, and you recognized the ring from a portrait of the late lady back at the Shimada estate. Hanzo saw the flash of recognition in your eyes and smiled softly, as thought to tell you that you were the only rightful successor of the ring after his mother. You were honored beyond what words could describe, and you could only nod to give Hanzo a firm yes.

"Yes!" You sobbed even more when you found your ability to speak through the shock. "Yes, Hanzo I want to be with you forever."

Beaming wider than you've seen him do in a long time, Hanzo stood up at last, gingerly taking the precious ring out from its place in the box to slide the band onto your ring finger. You stretched your arm out before you to admire this sentimental item, and you promised the Shimada with a tight hug around his neck that you would not let anything bad happen to this valuable jewel which he gave you to symbolize your love. 

"I love you," you whispered over and over again as you kissed him deeply. "I love you so much, koibito."

He kissed you all over, never letting his smile wane, and you could only throw your head back and laugh when he hoisted you in his muscular arms and twirled you around the tiny space as though you were newly weds.

And as you raised your arms up in this simple exhilarating celebration, the ring shone bright, sitting atop your bandaged knuckle, finally laying on its rightful place after such a long time of oblivion and neglect.


	58. Wedding

Even in the early hours of dawn, Overwatch's base was as active and lit as the establishment was in its usual active hours. The hangar was no exception, buzzing with swift activity as the agents urgently went to and fro from their missions. For instance, Jesse tipped his hat up to see better and looked to the right, seeing a bunch of new recruits boarding supplies and medical equipment into a passenger aircraft as they readied themselves to answer a distress signal sent from Nepal; to the left, the cowboy noticed Agent Lacroix debriefing a few soldiers along with Commander Reyes, and it was safe to assume that the Blackwatch leader had not noticed him passing by a yard away from them.

The spacious hangar narrowed down and split into smaller halls the deeper McCree ventured in. Making sure there were not that many people, the man took out a thick roll of cigar, lit the tip, and casually strolled his way deeper into the chambers of the military facility as he puffed out little clouds of smoke from his thick, rounded lips. The shadow of his hat's wide brim did an effective job of hiding most of his face as he passed by the many staff doing their early morning business; some were leaving their shifts, and some were just getting started. The cowboy was just visiting--nothing urgent needed his immediate attention at the moment.

Stepping foot inside Blackwatch's compound, McCree went for the nearest vending machine, planning to get some real dark coffee to start the day right when there was a harsh tug on his draped shoulder, and once he spun around to confront the offender, a scarred fist zoomed in on his face and slammed itself straight into McCree's nose.

Staggering back and falling to his bottom, McCree immediately cupped over his bleeding nose and cursed at the rush of hot blood that seemed to well up inside his nasal cavity. The cowboy blinked to regain his bearings and put two fingers in front of his shaking vision after wiping them above his lips, only to see what he had expected from the start: streaks of fresh crimson blood dripping and soaking his leather glove.

Looking up from the proof of his injury, McCree came face to face with none other than the cyborg Genji, who sharpened the glare between his mask before dashing back to his wounded colleague and grabbing him by the collar under his black pancho. Jesse was lifted off the ground with ease, and with equal quickness, was slammed onto the wall, pinned there by a strong cybernetic arm crossing over his upper chest.

"Traitor." Genji's red eyes glowed, and McCree could only struggle as he caught sight of his smothering cigar a few ways away, the bright orange at the tip beginning to turn fainter and fainter as it slowly burned out.

"Get yer hands off me, Genji." Jesse warned with his deepest voice as he lifted a knee to his stomach and shoved the Shimada off with a powerful push of his boot. "What in blazes has gotten into that tin can head of yers, huh?!"

"You are harboring a Shimada--a criminal!" the cyborg snapped, pointing a stiff finger to McCree's face. He approached the cowboy once more, but this time, Jesse had his gun ready and loaded in his hand. Genji was undaunted and continued to stalk at the American like he would his sworn nemesis.

"It's not what you think--"

"Not what I think?!" Genji roared, losing composure and throwing the nearest chair straight towards the other. "You were protecting him, hiding him from the authorities. You are one in the same--traitors to your cause."

"I was gathering intel." McCree replied sternly before deciding to put the gun down. "Thanks to him, we tracked down most of yer clan's associates--and I got a raise."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you will surrender that murderer to where he belongs," Genji challenged. "As you said we have caught most if not all of the dealers involved in the syndicate that used to be my clan. What use is he still to you?"

"I don't answer to you."

"Perhaps not...but you will answer to the law."

"You'll really let your ego have its way, even if it means puttin' your friend in danger?"

"(Y/N) does not know what she is getting into-"

"She broke into Talon's base alone to save your brother with nothin' but a gun that would have broken her wrist if she didn't know how to manage it properly" Jesse began, not fidgeting an inch even as Genji slammed that same fist into one of the foldable tables to signify the start of their little vendetta. "She literally had to pretend she was dead just so the imperial family will leave Hanzo in peace as she set out lookin' for 'im," he continued. "She had to give everythin' up, put her self in danger time and time again, hurt herself over an' over again just to keep Hanzo from harm. And you tell me shit like this is just some phase she's goin' through?"

Genji was clearly taken aback not only by the emboldened cowboy, but also by the information he has slipped through; he had absolutely no idea. However the Shimada still shook his head in denial, stubborn and determined to be loyal to his self-made cause and see it through til the end. "Hanzo has to pay for his misdeeds--what he did can not go unpunished.."

"An' who are you to impose that punishment, partner?" Jesse scrutinized. "You were so willin' to end Hanzo in cold blood, to kill him as though he didn't deserve any second chances."

"Taking the life of another is a vile crime--those that commit it should not have a chance at reparation! That evil is embedded in their soul, and they will carry out that evil if they are given freedom: Which is why Hanzo must be surrendered here!"

"Your brother must like me then: I'm still breathin'. Also pick a script and stick to it: You can't just cry out to the moon that he has to be surrendered when you were the creep that came into my apartment just to smother him to death in his sleep. This is personal for you, which makes you just as unreliable in the eyes of justice as I am."

"You dare sermon me?" Genji sped towards Jesse and again shoved him back with a vice grip to the other's collar. "Who do you think you are?"

"Git yer hands off me," Jesse cautioned dourly as he too returned the favor with a hard swipe that knocked the cyborg's tight fist off his person. "I help who I want to--now if you are so much better than your brother as you say you are, have a heart and don't make the situation anymore complicated for (Y/N)."

"Do you really believe you can keep me from telling the commander?"

"No. But (Y/N) sure did; now I'd say her trust was misplaced, but who am I to judge, right?" 

There was no further commentary after that, but the agitation that rose in the two men's beings seeped out into the atmosphere that surrounded them, choking them to the point that McCree had no other choice but to leave as soon as possible.

"Well since you're gonna rat them out," the cowboy began as he walked towards the exit, "I'm just gonna go ahead and tell 'em they better commence the weddin' as soon as possible. (Y/N) is probably engaged now, but who knows? She might find herself saying her vows inside of a prison cell--you can be there to catch the bouquet even."

Turning his back to Genji, McCree lit another roll of cigar to replace the one that had fallen out of his mouth and casually made his way to the exit as he made a mental note of heading to the clinic for a quick stop to have his nose fixed and get some bandages while he was at it. He did not dare look back over his shoulder, despite the smoldering gaze of the cyborg burning holes behind his back. Hes imply left Genji there, still heaving, still fighting the hesitations swirling within his head, still regaining his composure.

The fallen Shimada refused to believe that there was another side to this story, that Hanzo was undeserving of his fury. He tried so hard to anchor his brain to the reality that he must see through his goal, that his brother had always been selfish, that with his death all things will be made right once more.

But instead of the blade that took his life that fateful night, Genji saw himself as a crying child suffering from a scraped knee, and he saw Hanzo comforting him in his own grumpy way as he carried the former on his strong back. The cyborg remembered about how his older brother scolded him about being so careless, how he always got into various accidents, but he also recalled how they both got ice cream soon afterwards, and how Hanzo had excused Genji to the elders during their next training sessions.

However in the midst of the heartwarming recollection, Genji caught a glimpse of the sword once more, and he relived the moment of his demise. This was what he wanted to plague his every waking moment with, what he wanted to remind himself of time and time again for moments like these when he was becoming weaker with his resolve.

But instead of his defeated battered self, his mind's eye focused on the elder Shimada that stood before him with the bloodied sword, engulfed in the darkness as somber shadows loomed over his hard face, hiding any glimpses of a soul within his eyes.

Still, despite the void that consumed them, the cyborg caught on to what looked like stars falling down Hanzo's face through his blurring vision, and it was only when he broke off from the distorted memory lane that Genji finally came to terms with what those stars actually were.

They were tears.

***

Coming back to the apartment, McCree was supposed to be greeted with a special announcement, one that should be made obvious with the ring on your finger, but that initial plan fell away as soon as you caught sight of Jesse's nose, which he even tried to hide by rising the fold of his black pancho all the way up to the middle of his bearded tan face.

McCree didn't know how to break the news to the two of you that he has failed, that there was a chance of Overwatch agents coming in to pick them up to transfer Hanzo to maximum security anytime soon. He didn't want to sour this special occasion in your life, and unable to meet your gaze, he looked to the side as he scratched his nape.

"Jesse, what happened to you?" you asked, eyes blown wide in shock as you gingerly stabilized the sides of his face from moving too much. "Who did this?"

"Just got into a fight is all," Jesse sighed, chuckling to lighten the tension he felt within--classic McCree. "But, uh..." he coughed into his fist, "I gotta tell ya something, doll."

Not knowing where this could go, you led Jesse into the bathroom so that you may at least get started on healing his wound. Once inside, he began to lower his voice and informed you about the violent confrontation that ensued between him and Genji back at Blackwatch base. He made it known to you about the cyborg's plans of telling the commander about Hanzo, and about how you were practically in danger from the very thing you were running away from from the very beginning.

"Doll, I'm so sorry," he sighed as he splashed some cold water on his face, a decision he has come to regret very soon. "I mean I think we both cooled off a lil' but still, 'e was pretty pissed."

"McCree you have been an angel to us--me and Hanzo couldn't thank you enough," you said, cupping his rugged face in your hands. "And if we should go down, then they will have to drag us out of here...the wedding will go on, and I and Hanzo will share our vows if it's the last thing we do in this world."

Jesse smiled in disbelief and words of excitement bubbled at the tip of his tongue. "So you mean-!"

"He proposed," you finished with just as big of a smile, hurriedly showing Jesse the ring that glinted proudly upon your finger. "Jesse we are going to get married!"

"Doll, I knew Hanzo ain't foolin' around," he cheered with a laugh as he took you in for an embrace, which you gladly returned with as much heart. "This is great--so when's the weddin' doll?"

You bit your lip and it was your turn to look sheepish. "I wanted to talk to you about that, Jesse. I was hoping you could help me decide the date of our wedding--this si your house after all."

"Our house, doll." The cowboy clarified. "But if you really want my input, then maybe we can do it by tomorrow--I still got to get some supplies, if you know what I mean. It has to be lit, darlin'."

"Oh Jesse, that won't be necessary." You smiled as you tightly held his hands. "All that matters is that you'll be there--that we will all be there to have a good time."

"Hun, I want to make this a great time for you...I want this to be as memorable as possible. Now I'll keep things simple as you wish, but ya gotta let me at least try and spazz up the place a little bit. This thing only comes once in your life."

"I suppose a few flowers wouldn't hurt." You chuckled. "Thank you again, Jesse. And if ever we do end up in Overwatch, just know that you will forever have my gratitude and my friendship."

"I am honored, doll...thank you."

***

Time flied by and fortunately for all three of you, there were no signs of any Overwatch soldiers in sight within a thirty mile radius around where the apartment stood, and for that, you let yourself go and breathed out in relief. Of course that was not a guarantee that the organization would leave you alone, but that only meant that the ceremony could commence then. Jesse would be back in a little while, getting as many things needed as he could afford, and he promised you beforehand that it was "gon' be lit".

In the meantime you put on the most precious article of clothing you had salvaged through all that has happened, and that was the beautiful intricate kimono that Hanzo gave you as a gift through his cousin Satoshi a long time back. There was only a small mirror in the bedroom, but you paid no mind to that; you were very adept at clothing yourself with intricate stuff such as these, and you did not have much to work with...nevertheless the smile on your face remained, and as you did your hair up, your socked feet tingled with excitement at the prospect of finally being joined with Hanzo body and soul, with the gods as your witnesses.

You tied the ends of the lustrous fukuro obi behind you into a classic drum knot, and once you were ready, you found Hanzo already waiting for you outside the bedroom door, garbed in the most decent kimono he had smuggled out of his old home and wearing the proudest smile to ever adorn his fierce, handsome face.

"You look beautiful." He blushed, unable to resist tucking some of your loose locks back behind your ears, as well as adjusting some of the flowers on your head. "Am I really going to be married to a goddess?" 

"I could ask the same about you," you teased. "Am I marrying a dragon lord?"

"You still know how to kid, I see." He left off a deep chuckle and caressed your smooth cheeks. "Come beloved, Jesse has brought us sake for the ceremony and he got us our rings."

"He got us rings?" You squealed, holding onto his arm. "That is so thoughtful of him, I never thought he'd consider that."

"I gave him our deep-felt thanks...after all, this is more than what I could ever give you now."

Noticing the tinge of insecurity in his nonchalance, you cupped his face and embraced him. "I don't care about the superficiality of this ceremony or the extravagance of your old life...having you in my life, it is already more than enough. I'm just happy we can finally be bound together in front of the gods."

"As am I, beloved. Forgive me, I did not mean to lose sight of what was really important."

"There's nothing to forgive," you sighed. "Now let us tell Jesse we are ready--nervous?"

"A little, but let us go forth with the ceremony; I can't wait for you to be my wife."

You blushed just as when you had first fallen for him many years ago, but this time, there was no shyness between you two, and you made way for the living room hand in hand, as you soon will for the rest of your lives.

To officiate the ceremony, McCree got dressed up in semi-formal clothing and has gotten in contact with a Shinto priest from Japan, whom he has rescued a few years back during a hostage situation in which high ranking officials were involved. At first you were horrified of the thought that one of your countrymen would end up recognizing either you or Hanzo's faces, but Jesse assured confidently that the guy was blind, and that he would only be here through hologram just to keep things traditional. 

After the device was set up, McCree brought out another device that looked much like the holopad on which the blue priest stood on, but instead of one person, the gadget beeped twice and let out a thin beam of bright blue light that shot up to the ceiling. The beam then expanded after another beep from the machine and fanned itself out into a net of squares that began scanning every corner and crevice in the room before it projected the image of the inside of a classic Shinto shrine onto the entirety of the interior, completely overlaying the apartment's features. 

The drab beige walls turned into smooth wooden walls that matched the paneled floors, and the white bulb lights overhead morphed into bright paper lanterns that suspended from lateral wooden beams. Looking beneath you, you found a red carpet going down the length of the floor in the middle of the room, and a the end of it was where the priest stood, short, robed, and tanned, wearing sunglasses like a hip little old man.

The nostalgia of your old home hit you hard that you could not help tearing up at the sight of the room's current aesthetic: It was all fake, yes, a trick of light technology--but this was the closest you'll ever be to home. You took in the scene around you with a breathless sense of awe and you wanted to touch everything: the little bonsai plants, the Kanji script painted over the hanging papers on the walls, the folding screens that depicted beautiful sakura in full bloom and storks flying overhead the reeds of a river--everything that made you believe for a moment that you and Hanzo were back to your old lives.

"Jesse, this is beautiful." You choked on your words, and your fingertips trembled on where you've placed them on your parted lips. "Jesse, I don't know what to say--!"

"Your vows, doll." The cowboy gestured for you to take your place in front of a wooden table supported by three thin legs on each side. On the surface of the table you saw a black tea kettle with three porcelain bowls stacked from biggest to smallest that resembled the ceremonial sakazuki cups from which couples drink the sake from during a Shinto wedding; it was clear that Jesse looked these up and improvised on the tools needed, and for his ingenuity you were more than grateful.

Hanzo and you seated yourselves simultaneously, and the Shinto priest announced the beginning of the san-san-kudo ceremony in a quiet but affable voice. Because the priest could not be with you in the flesh, Jesse had to pour out the sake from the kettle and onto the first smallest cup, which he then handed out to Hanzo. The Shimada carefully took the cup into his own hands and brought the rim to his lips, finishing the drink in three sips before he handed it back to Jesse. Jesse poured you a serving of your own and you followed suit, drinking the sake with both hands guiding the small cup to your mouth. 

The second serving was handed out next on a bigger cup, but this time, McCree handed it to you first, following the instructions given to him by the Shinto priest who relied on him as his eyes. After taking three sips from that cup, Hanzo was given the serving next, and he looked at the rippling wine in his cup as he contemplated the significance of this second serving. With every gulp he took, he was reminded of the three human flaws it represented: hatred, passion, and ignorance. He knew he had a lot to learn still, and that the disdain he still regarded himself with would not go away so quickly...but with you in his life, he felt emboldened: Nothing will get the better of him, not even his own shortcomings.

The last serving of sake was on a much bigger cup than the other two and just like the first time, it was given to Hanzo first, and then you. Once the last drop has een consumed on your third gulp, McCree retrieved the cup back and set that aside along with the kettle so that the Shinto priest may formally begin the second part of the ceremony: the reading of vows by the groom.

In front of the priest, there was a highlighted square that featured a message that Hanzo was meant to say, not to you, but to the gods. You did not get your turn at saying your vows, but Hanzo did not need to hear you say anything: If your actions for the past year was any indication, he had a pretty good sense of how much you cherished him, respected him, and loved him as a partner in life.

It was his turn to do the same for you, and albeit this vow was less personal...he could always tell you how he really felt later on, when you two will finally be left to your own devices. But as of that moment he had to stick to the tradition of his ancestors, and after reading the vow wherein he declares to the gods that he will do all that he could to make this union work, the script disappeared, and Jesse came back into view once more holding two sprigs with green leaves fanning out from its sides. If you remembered correctly, this was supposed to be the final part of the ceremony wherein the couple will express their gratitude to the gods by offering them flowering evergreens to the altar. 

You prayed to the plant, holding it intently with clammy fingertips and hoping that whoever is guiding you from the heavens would hear your heart's desire through this humble branch. After a minute, you and your groom laid your improvised plants on the table, bowed before your offerings, and stretched your arms out before you where your bare palms loudly clapped against one another twice. Then a final bow was made, and Jesse McCree brought out the golden bands from behind him, handing one to Hanzo and the other to you.

The rings were identical in size, and you found that it was too big for your finger while Hanzo's was too small for his. You looked at Jesse with uncertainty on your features, but he simply headed over to you and adjusted with the accessory so that it grew bigger and smaller with every twist he did onto it with his fingers. Soon the rings fit like a glove, and your handsome groom carefully took out his mother's precious ring before finally replacing it with your very own. Your groom could not contain the moisture from his eyes, and a tear drop fell onto the hand with which he was slipping the ring into. 

"Sorry," he sighed, laughing off his embarrassment when it came for your turn to put the ring on his finger. Seeing Hanzo tear up at the simple act of exchanging rings stirred something sentimental from within your chest, and you struggled to keep your emotions in line. Your body went rigid from keeping it all in, and what was supposed to be a simple act of slipping a golden bond into your betrothed's finger suddenly became a monumental task that left you in shambles.

"I guess that makes it official then, husband and wife?" Jesse asked the Shinto priest, and the older man could only nod.

"We don't really declare it out loud but yes--husband and wife." And that was all that you needed to hear to at last let yourself go from the restraints of formality.

You clutched onto Hanzo's shoulders and wasted no time leaning in to kiss him on the lips. The Shimada barely contained the excitement he had bubbling from within him and hugged you tighter than he intended, locking his lips with yours with just as much fervor.

"Koibito," you sobbed from joy, holding his face firmly in your trembling palms. "Oh, koibito we are finally married! We are now one in the eyes of the gods, and they have given us their blessing."

"(Y/N), my love--" he kissed your forehead without warning before looking back into your teary, loving gaze. "My wife...my beautiful wife...oh, what did I do to deserve you in my life?"

"My husband," you whispered back as he neared his lips to yours once again, and Jesse could only watch nearby as you two celebrated in all your glory: This was for the challenges you have met, the battles you've fought through, and the victories you have claimed together. 

Nothing could possibly be a better sight than the innocent love unfolding before him. 

"I love you," Hanzo murmured against your hair as he clutched you tight against his body.

"I love you as much, beloved," you sighed against his chest and held him close to you. "I'll always be here..."

Before completely forgetting, Jesse McCree drank his own cup of sake as tradition demanded it and raised his porcelain in the air with a happy howl.

"Kampai!" he hollered and you couldn't help but share in his happiness as you hugged him with the boisterous laugh of a seal.

"Jesse McCree, you are amazing." 

"Not as amazing as dinner," he chimed in. "Come on, reception is up, ain't it? I got them sushi and other Japanese stuff you folks love--I mean they'll never compare to the best thing, but it's above average I can tell ya."

"You must be starving let's get to it." You smiled as Hanzo and the cowboy proceeded to the kitchen where McCree had lain his tote bags containing all of the things he bought. You intended to follow suit, and you had already taken two steps into the same direction to help out with the preparations if only it weren't for the tapping sounds that emerged from the room's entrance. The faint knocking repeated itself and held you in place, and you excused yourself before going behind the door to take a look through the peep hole. 

There was nobody there, not a living soul, but you did catch sight of something crystal and clear placed above the welcome mat Jesse had never bothered dusting in over six months. Cautiously you opened the door and took one last peek on the length of the halls, just to make sure that no one was secretly spying on you and waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump out to catch you. However the paranoia simmered down after a minute and you let yourself out more to crouch down and inspect a little crystal ball that encased two sakura flowers amidst air bubbles trapped within. You held it carefully on your two palms and found the ball to be made of resin. You couldn't stop twisting it and turning it about in the light, so much so that you barely noticed a little yellow card sticking out from where your sandal was. Picking it up, you read the hiragana written on it, and tears pricked your eyes because you already knew just by the sight of it who it could only be from.

"Genji," you sighed sadly as you ran your fingertips over his calligraphy. "I hope you're safe wherever you are."

 

"おめでとう"

"Omedetou" (Congratulations)

 

***

The dinner that night was peaceful and lighthearted: The conversations were in just as much good taste as was the food and you could not help but feel your stomach singing for joy as you had a taste of sushi and assorted Japanese food once again, the kind that you were used to back at the Shimada palace. Hanzo seemed to be just as grateful, though he hid his excitement a little better, but you weren't going to let the spirit of love leave itself back at the altar: You and your husband took turns feeding each other maguro sushi, tamagoyaki, takoyaki, and bits of everything McCree has brought home for both of you. It was fun--though you could not help but feel bad for the cowboy who you could only imagine has never third wheeled this much in his life.

As for the resin ball gift, you told Hanzo that it was just another present from McCree, who decided to ride along at the sight of your knowing wide eyes. To your relief, the warrior did not suspect a thing and decided that the story was credible enough.

I'm sorry for my omission, but the time is not right yet.

After the simple dinner--and a few more shots of the left over sake--McCree brought over a white plastic bag and stated that these were some of the desserts he figured you and the Shimada would like to have--from a good friend he said. Putting your hand inside, you fished out two slices of white cakes neatly packaged for take out, some lollipops, a few cough drops and--

You blushed deeply and dropped the box with a faint thud onto the paneled floor. Wondering what has gotten you so riled up, Hanzo got off his heels and bent down to pick up the object in question, but after taking a few minutes to read what the product actually was, the Japanese man burst laughing out loud and patted McCree almost painfully in the back.

It was a pack of condoms--and it was "A Grade" quality from what he has picked up on. 

"Fits like second skin-" McCree winked. "Won't even notice it's there." 

"I might have to judge that for myself soon," Hanzo hummed and he then turned to you with a sultry grin that left you without air. "Shall we, my blossom?"

You smiled in return and shook your head. "Not until we have cake, my lord." 

Deciding that you have made a good negotiation, Hanzo submitted to your condition and sat back down as he prepared your slice of cake before his. 

"I'm going to show you how much I love you soon, my love," he whispered huskily as he kissed your cheek.

"You wrote a poem for me?" You raised your eyebrows.

"Even better," he promised. "But I think it would be better if I let my body do the talking."

You smirked at the prospect and pressed your brow against his.

"Impress me then...make me sing."

"I will--and it will be the most melodious song ever to be heard."


	59. Vows (NSFW)

After the high of the celebration dimmed down into a more peaceful ambiance, Jesse finally excused himself, grabbed some spare change, and excused himself off. The cowboy nudged Hanzo on the side, winking at him with an all knowing grin, and in an unexpected turn of events, your husband smiled back with just as much mischief hidden underneath.

"Well, I'll let ya both celebrate this night even further; I mean you can use the doohickey and play around with it a little more, I mean I have two more days until I return it so knock yerselves out." He finger gunned the Shimada halfway out the door, and with a last congratulatory tip of the hat to the bride, Jesse McCree was off on his way to some supposed "party" in the dark of the night.

Hearing the door lock itself in place, you smiled and slowly made your way over to your husband, who hunched over half his height, fiddling with Jesse's laptop in the hopes of finding some good music for you. You approached him like air, and gently laid yourself over his curved back, using your hands to lovingly stroke his draped arms and planting your lips against the thin curve of his ear to put the softest kisses you could give.

"We've never really had a slow dance together," you whispered as the blood rushed to where you've planted your painted lips on. "Just one song, my love."

He groaned out in pleasure at the way your hands eased the tension in his biceps, and after chuckling off the blush that appeared on his angular visage, the man placed a calloused palm on the hand that you laid on his shoulder and skated his gaze up to look at you.

"I can not refuse my wife," he answered, standing up and gently guiding your hands to take their proper place around his neck. "Dance with me...Lady Shimada."

"Of course, my lord." You bowed and observed as the man before you rested his grip on your waist, and when the slow music hit, your feet moved to the side, and back from where you came, and the two of you went down in synchronization, one step after another. It did not take long for your bodies to give up on dancing, opting instead with a shared mind to simply stand in the middle of the room and embrace each other firmly, the gentle swaying of your two pressed bodies being the most choreography that your love-struck minds could make up during that moment. 

"I love you so much..." Hanzo whispered, feeling much more at ease with the privacy granted to you. 

You sighed in content, hearing his rhythmic heartbeat even through the layers of his garment. But even through your own silken kimono, you felt his hands wander lower from where he had initially put it, and before he could advance himself, he gulped down the rising heat he felt on his throat and shuddered as he asked for your permission to proceed.

"May I?" he whispered, holding onto the last strand of control that he had. 

In response, you kissed down the slope of his defined stubbled jaw, and his breath hitched with a hiss as you sucked on the spot where his pulse beat steadily under his skin. "I am yours..." you whispered with the underlying hint of a whine, and you pressed yourself to him, no space between you for even air to pass through. "Take me as you wish, Hanzo."

The Shimada grasped onto the small of your back and hastily spun you around so that your bottom set itself flush upon his tightening crotch. He pressed you against him with both hands still on your hips, and you clung to his heat desperately, swinging one of your arms back to hold onto his shoulder.

The music continued playing in the background, but the melody of it became nothing more than a distorted set of notes that blared in your ears.

"I want to make love to you." His intentions were stated clear to you, and in the hopes of persuading you to see his side, Hanzo tilted your head up to rest on the crook of his neck, and he sucked on a small patch of skin near your throat, turning it into a red star that was bare for anyone to see. It was guaranteed to bruise in the morning, but strangely enough you were looking forward to such an outcome.

"Are you certain, my husband?" You played coy and slithered yourself even closer to him, relishing the restrained strangles boiling from within his throat.

"You don't know how long I have acted upon these fantasies of you..." he panted as darkness clouded the sobriety in his brown gaze. "But I can not take you for myself if you do not allow me to."

"Ever the gentleman, my lord," you sighed and leaned up to peck his lips. "I want you too."

His composure broke, and he hoisted you over his shoulder without warning, your laughter behind him being his only indication that you enjoyed this hastiness as much as he did. He may not have his wealth or position anymore, but he was a Shimada and always will be; he was born into prestige, and he will demonstrate to you the power that he so prided himself in even until then.

Once the door to the bedroom was pushed open, Hanzo wasted no time situating you over the lower mattress and locking his lips in yours to kiss you fully. You decided that his patience would go rewarded, and for a while you let him have his way with you, let him do as he pleased to you. He got rid of the little accessories that decorated your hair and chucked them to the side, letting the soft flowers and faux pearls roll onto the hard ground. Letting your scalp relax for a bit, Hanzo decided that it was time for your garments to go, no matter how radiant and regal they made you look. But as soon as you read his intentions when he began to unwrap the obi from your waist, you raised your hands up to his chest and began stripping the black haori that he wore over his own kimono. Just as he had done with your obi and kanzashi, you uncaringly let the overlay slip from your fingers, and soon, you were on the process of removing the bottom layer of your husband's clothing, revealing the firm, taut chest that had you struggling to rein your lust in.

The Shimada inwardly cursed at the intricacies of your own wear and patiently loosened the two main layers that wrapped your person, leaving them splayed out and open under you as though they were the blankets that you used every night. Finally he reached the thin, white juban that served as modesty for most women such as yourself; as if on instinct, you attempted to cover yourself, crossing your arms loosely over your chest and shutting your legs together. Insecurities and what-if scenarios raced your mind, and though you tried to shut them out, the possibility that you would not meet Hanzo's expectations killed you inside, and you could only shut your eyes to the side when he gently called your name out in the darkness.

"(Y/N), my blossom, is everything alright? Are you hurt?"

"I--" you stuttered, still refusing to look into the Shimada's eyes. "Promise me you won't lessen your love for me after this."

"What?" Hanzo sounded like he could hardly believe his ears. "My love, why would you say such a thing? What makes you think I am going to stop loving you?"

"I don't know if I am at all what you want," you whispered. "I know you and I have been together for so long, that we have fallen in love with our souls, but...as great as that is, I also want to bring you pleasure, Hanzo--the pleasure that Genji would always seek after with women. I want to be the only woman you will ever need but I have never been with a man before, and I do not have the slightest idea on how to please one...I don't know if I could please you."

The blush that spread from the center of your face was one of embarrassment, and you felt like you were about to burst into another round of silent tears. To your pleasant surprise, however, you felt Hanzo's warm hand cupping your cheek, and he softly made you turn to him so that you were met with a pair of dark eyes inches away that showed you an unfathomable admiration and an equally amazing depth of emotion.

"(Y/N), I...I am already beyond happy and grateful that you are merely here to be with me; I will not demand for anything you can not give, for you have blessed me with enough."

"But I want to--I want to offer you more," you gasped, star struck as you felt him parting your legs from beneath your robed undergarment. Minutes of fumbling to undo the thin obi that kept the remaining piece in place tested Hanzo's streak of patience, and the Shimada wasted no time in grabbing both of the collars of the white juban and tearing them apart, and right there beneath him was a display of your bareness for his eyes to feast upon.

However his smoldered eyes glared at the bra that cupped your breasts, and he instructed you to undo the hooks lest you wanted to see it scattered on the floor in shreds. Your cotton panties received the same venomous scowl from him, and unable to tolerate it any longer, Hanzo tore the thing off of your legs and held it in an angry clutch for a moment. To your shock, your husband climbed over to straddle you, and he lifted your underwear to his face, inhaling deeply as though you were a drug...and it put a sly grin on his flushed bearded face.

"Oh, (Y/N)," he drawled, accent thick and taking another whiff of your fragrance. "Trust me, beloved--this is more than enough."

Finally letting go of your panties, he dove down from where he sat on his heels and kissed you with a mad passion that threatened to take over his sanity; he slipped his slick tongue inside your wet, gasping mouth and urged you to let him hear your beautiful voice whenever you moaned from his fondling on your breasts. He could not get enough of them, and he squeezed and held and tweaked the fleshy mounds as though they were his most treasured possession. Hanzo was merciless when he saw how your nipples hardened and peaked with his intoxicating handling, and he'd twist and pull at them with his deft fingers before giving your sore breasts a pulsating grope to relieve some of the palpable heat that churned from within the pit of your stomach. He'd bury his head against the curve of your neck, noisily leaving trails of wet kisses on your collarbones as he took in your scent, muttering amidst his panting about how he must be in heaven or how this was better than what his dreams could ever conjure in his lifetime. Your husband trailed his sinful scabrous tongue down the middle of your breasts, and once he was face to face with your bosoms, he quickly grabbed the pillow from beside you, putting it under the curve of your back so that you arched for him, letting him have your breasts in full, underside and all.

Not sparing a second to wait, he devoured you, sucking possessively on your tit as an infant would, and he did not show any plans of relenting with his torturous foreplay anytime soon. He took in mouthfuls of your flesh, one after the other, and you could only gasp and moan and scream as the nerves of your body fizzled with pleasure and the desire for sex. You begged Hanzo not to stop--never to stop--as you held on to the pillow that you laid on with a grip harder than when you lifted Genji by his jaw. You could not keep your eyes open, lust and rapture being the only matters your person could focus on, but that did not stop you from trying to peek at your husband from time to time, catching glimpses of his almost naked body ravaging your own without reserve, and it did nothing to shorten your appreciation of his coordination, his efficiency, and his natural skill.

With one last flick of his tongue, the man removed himself from your glistened breasts, and he admired his handiwork, looming over you and taking notice of how the dim light bounced off your mound's smooth wet surface. He decided to watch your face too while he had the chance, and he was equally pleased with the way you turned out: hair matting onto your sweating, tinted face, eyes fluttering close from the whirl of sensations he subjected you to, swollen glossed lips desperately trying to take in more air--in short, you were an image of perfection.

How badly did he want to take a picture of you.

"You look so delicious like that," he groaned, kissing your tilted chin before he nibbled on your chest and sat back up. "So far you have pleased me, (Y/N)...but I am afraid we are not over yet."

Forcing your pupils to catch sight of Hanzo, you looked down and saw one of his hands gripping onto the rolls of his fundoshi, the ones below his sculpted abdomen. The sight of his six pack alone had you moaning from approval, but when your husband finally pulled the loincloth down below him, your fists twisted the fabric beneath them, your healing knuckles stinging tension, and you broke out into a sweat as you had immediate thoughts of taking in the Shimada's cock deep into your throat. You were not even sure you could manage such a task, but a bigger part of yourself told you it did not matter, that your hunger was far too much for you to worry about other things.

"You seemed to have stilled (Y/N)," he confidently chuckled, crawling to level himself with you. 

"Beautiful," you murmured, kissing his tattooed chest with hungry lips. "Oh Hanzo, just the sight of you can make me come undone already."

As you laid your palms on his chest, the man let one arm go from beneath him in order to take one of your bandaged hands into his own. Your eyes widened in shock, even more so when he began to let go of his possessive lord-of-the-clan display to gently bring your wrapped knuckles to his lips, brushing his rosiness against them for a little while before he began to properly wish them a quick recovery with his silent, feathery kisses.

You forgot about your intense arousal, taken aback instead by the warmth of gratitude that overflowed from your chest, and the breath that you held onto for so long let itself out int he form of a shaky sigh, one that did not go past Hanzo's peaceful head. 

"Don't...do this again." You heard him whisper in defeat. "I could have lost you."

"I'll be more careful." You nodded, taking his fear into heart. "Let me make it up to you."

Intrigued by your proposal, he lifted a thick brow and dipped down once again to kiss the underside of your jaw. "And how do you plan to do that, my blossom?" he asked huskily, ghosting a palm over your crotch below to lay themselves on your aroused pussy, your engorged lips taking in Hanzo's thick finger without protest, and he found himself enjoying the feel of your slick heated walls, desperately drawing him closer with every undulation of your sex.

"Han-Hanzo!" You threw your head back and gasped, moaning loudly as you were pushed the point of tears--it felt so good having him in you that it momentarily crossed you that this was only his finger still. "Hanzo, please, more--! You feel so good, Hanzo, ah!"

Beads of moisture pricked the sides of your eyes and you rocked your hips in sync with his thrusting, getting beet red at the sound of your husband's cruel laughter above you.

"So desperate, and you have not even had my cock yet," he panted with a devilish smirk, taking his tongue and running it along your nipples once more. "Every part of you is a feast, my love--and I will not share with anyone. Mine--" he growled as he slapped your bouncing breasts lightly. "Mine, only mine."

"Hanzo!" You nearly choked on his name, shrilly crying out in desperation as he added another finger inside your quivering pussy. "H-Hanzo, I can't...I can't hold on!"

"I will let you come now," the Shimada said, "but I will not be as complacent later on. Cum for me, my wife."

Hearing him talk to you like that was music to your ears and with one last scream you felt the warm gush of your wetness seep out onto Hanzo's fingers and down between the slit of your ass. You had not thought it possible to be this wet, but it seemed as though your own system managed to surprise you, even in the midst of your stupor. Hanzo barely gave you a minute to recover from your high when he dove down between your parted thighs and began to lap at the clear juices that spilled out of you, reawakening the buzzing in your sensitized labia to the point that it nearly hurt from over stimulation. Your husband noisily slurped and licked you, running his broad tongue over the entirety of your crotch before plunging the slick muscle into your saturated crevice. He hummed and made noises of appreciation, using your already arched body to grasp and knead at your tense bottom with more ease; he kept telling you in between his quaffing about how sublime you tasted on his tongue, or how his cock would give you thrice as much pleasure, and he asked you if you were ready, if there was anything else you wished for him to do to you.

"I'll service you as a queen," Hanzo said coarsely, leering into your pitiful gaze as he brought upon your total ruin with his mouth alone. "I'll have my way with you, show you how a man of power should dominate you...but I promise that while you are under my reign, you will want to stay and you will not find the will to ask for anything more. I love you, my blossom, but I must take you for myself in the way I know is best for you."

"Then take me as you would," you gasped, biting down on your lip as you shivered with anticipation. "I want to feel the testament of your power, Lord Hanzo. I-I want you to let myself go, and I want you to give me that freedom. Hanzo...I trust you more than anyone else in this world."

"Then let me fulfill my promise to you," he answered solemnly, jaw clenching in prospect as he took his cock out in his hand and stroked the length of it back and forth, up and down, spreading the pre-cum that had leaked from his bulbous head. Deeming himself ready, he grabbed for the box that Jesse gave and put one of the condoms on only to instantly feel the material expand just right to fit him more comfortably, the ring snug and secure at the base of his veiny girth. It really brought light to Jesse's earlier statement about how it fit like second skin, and he let you watch for a moment, patting himself on the back whenever he saw the desperate, ravenous desire flash by your half-lidded eyes. With the back of his decorated arm, he wiped away at the remaining juices that clung to the sides of his mouth and beard, and instantly a bulb went up his head as he positioned himself before you on all fours, placing two elbows on either side of your red face to support his body as well as to monitor you more intensively; he did not want to risk you the pain of his intrusion, knowing very well that you have never been with any other man aside from him.

And he wanted to keep it that way.

"Are you ready?" the Shimada asked, rubbing the tip of his thick cock in between your still dripping pussy lips. "I can only imagine how good this will feel, beloved."

"I-I have to tell you something." You wrapped your arms around his broad sweaty back as he burrowed his face into the column of your goose-bumped neck once again. 

"Tell me anything, beloved." He nipped and sucked at the skin there before soothing it with a swift lick of his salivated tongue. "What is it?"

"Th-The oni.-" you gasped, "he tried mating with me. I didn't know...how to tell you before."

"Did I hurt you?" Hanzo stilled and immediately looked for any signs of the truth in your eyes as suspicion rose in his. "Did he...did he take you like this?"

"N-No," you answered, lifting your hips up to rub yourself against any part of your husband below you. "Not like this, we just kissed that's all. I accidentally touched your arm, and you reverted back to normal."

"That explains my quick recovery," he muttered as his brows knitted towards the middle. "But you know what a close call that was, my blossom. So--" Hanzo got himself back up on his previous position and had your legs bent on either side of him, spreading you wide with his crushing grip to keep you in place. "I'm going to have to take you now before anyone else does; I'll be damned if I see another man so much as kiss you, (Y/N). I'm going in."

And so he did, and your eyes brimmed with another round of tears.

You felt his silken head probe at your softened swollen opening before he advanced further on, using small prods at first to situate his cock properly inside you. He checked to see if you were in any pain, and when you insisted he go on, he could only submit and stretch you around him until he was nearly sheathed to his meaty base. Hanzo let out a long heavy breath of content, ecstatic at the feeling of your walls pulsing and heating up around him; he gave you some time to adjust to his thickness, and the urge to piston himself only grew once he caught sight of the gaping moans that shaped your face.

He saw your hips gyrating beneath him, relishing how full you felt, how lovely it was to have his bloated flesh invade you. And though you knew that your husband had every intention in the world of showing you a good time in this love making, somewhere in your mind you only wished that he would use your body to quench his lust, to relieve himself, to do as a lord would onto his slave.

You blushed at the masochistic thought and indulged in the feel of the Shimada as he finally began to thrust into you, again and again, letting your pussy have a taste of what it would take in from then on out. Hanzo threw his head back, revealing his perfect underside as he made noises of approval, as he groaned about how good you felt, how sexy you were. A fierce energy awakened in him, and he wished to act upon that instinct within; perhaps this was the same urgency Genji would feel with his women, and his brother only began to understand the extent of it at that very moment. Harshly, he began to shove his hips against your own, spreading your secretions all throughout your groins as the need to be one with you became unbearable to hold in. His urgency gave way to the lewd squelching sounds that filled the air, and just hearing them had your eyes rolling to the back of your head as you screamed, desperate to get over the peak that formed inside your womb. 

"A, ah...Ah!" you cried out, your hands beginning to play with your receptive breasts. "H-Hanzo, ah!"

"(Y/N), my love, my wife," The Shimada sighed out, ramming his manhood into yours without restraint, smooth as silk but hard as metal. The bed creaked beneath you two, and for a moment you feared that it would give out on your lovemaking, but the worry dissipated from your head the moment you realized Hanzo leaned in much closer, resting the back of your knee upon the plane of his shoulder and letting your feet dangle behind him. 

"I can feel more of you now," Hanzo chuckled harshly, "and I will have you--now the dragon can be sated."

Before you could speak he pierced you with his cock once more, and you were rocked by the insane speed he set up, feeling his tip ramming into a firm bundle of nerves deep in your core. You hardly heard yourself crying out and pleading for whatever, ears ringing with blood as you saw stars dancing overhead. All you knew was the darkness that clouded your vision and the fierce spark that would flame up every time Hanzo hit that spot within you. It felt so good it almost hurt.

"It's there, isn't it?" he huffed against you ear, licking the shell as his hand clutched onto a bosom.

"Hanzo, I feel it coming, I'm coming!" you whimpered as the sensations began to rip apart at your body. "Hanzo, your cock-!"

"Not yet." He ground his teeth in warning and punished your impatience with another slap to your breasts. "I will not let you wait any longer, my love...but you must have discipline."

On cue, you felt his broad cock harden inside you with every painful clench of your pussy, and a shiver ran through you the moment you discerned a twitch that went hand in hand with the Shimada's loud grunting. His bruising grasp on your hips intensified, and he brought you down upon his hilt repeatedly without mercy.

"Go ahead--" thrust, "--cum for me again," he panted, uncaring and full to the brim with lust. And you could only close your eyes shut to block out the blinding white explosion that threatened to blind you, taking over every lit nerve in your body.

"Hanzo!" you screamed, wailing at the shocking intensity of your second orgasm.

Once Hanzo felt the quick gush of your fluids coat him slick, he lost the reason and ability to hold it back and squirted an ungodly amount of his hot seed inside of you in return, filling you up like never before. He rutted madly against you as a jackrabbit, desperately riding out the last waves of your orgasms until there was nothing more to milk out, and he had to wait for the white high to simmer down before he could do anything else.

He collapsed on top of you, reduced to nothing more than a sweaty, panting mess. Feeling himself soften, he gingerly pulled out of you and you lightly hitched your breath as the emptiness in your core suddenly became foreign to you. More slick came out of you, soiling your clothes beneath, but Hanzo nor you could bring yourselves to mind then...you have consummated your union to the gods, and you have become one.

"You were amazing," you whispered breathlessly, and he crawled up to kiss you fully on your parted lips. "Your cock...I don't think I've ever had anything better inside me."

The man's pride swelled up, and he further showed off a mastery of his strength as he flipped your bodies over, so that he rested under you and you above him. "You were...beautiful, absolutely bewitching," he said to you, and there was further conversation that ensued that night. After taking a few minutes to gather himself back, Hanzo navigated his way through the darkness and made way for the bathroom, wherein he soaked a face towel with warm water to bring back to you.

You teetered on the verge of slumber, absolutely exhausted from the whirlwind Hanzo just put you through, when he came back and began to clean up as much of your come as he was able.

After taking care of you he proceeded to fix his own mess, taking off his filled condom before wiping himself back into decency. Once he has returned the soaked cloth back to the bathroom, the man checked something in the empty living room and spent a few minutes there before he came back to you, eyes full of a mix of vigor and tenderness. He stood beside you, still in all his chiseled bareness, and placed two sore arms under your back and knees with the intention of laying you down somewhere else.

You opened your mouth to ask what was going on, but your parted lips instead let out a gasp of awe at the star speckled night sky that has filled the ceiling of Jesse's living room. The wood of the temple grounds morphed into a peaceful plain, with the short green grass swaying gently in the breeze, carrying the scent of the flowers that filled a field nearby. He laid you down on the grass, which still retained the coldness of the room's original concrete floors, and he wrapped himself beside you, pulling your limp body in to cuddle. 

It was unlike him to cuddle, especially in his younger years, but you supposed this could be another change that you would gladly welcome into your life.

A shooting star streaked by, and even in the complete dark you caught Hanzo smiling a little at the sight of it. You shared in the little things that made him happy, and you chuckled as you nuzzled yourself closer and closer upon his warmth.

It would not take long for sleep to overtake you, and your body was already shutting itself down slowly; eyelids getting heavy and limbs becoming number by the second. You held on to Hanzo with as much strength--or lack thereof, your body would allow, and when you ultimately felt the texture of his rough palm upon the back of your hand, you let yourself go in peace and submitted to the weight of slumber beneath the shimmering heavens.

Even though it occurred to your husband that you've never had a chance to say your vows, Hanzo brushed it off and cleared the matting hair away from your face as a knowing reflection glowed in his eyes. He knew: through your scars, through your sometimes stupid tendencies to risk yourself for him, through that smile you'd give him when you'd meet gazes, through your gentle touches--he already knew how much you loved him, for you wouldn't hesitate showing it every single chance you got.

"I promise to love you the same way, my wife," he whispered, and with one last sigh, he kissed your cold brow goodnight and slipped into slumber himself.


	60. Reflections (Still NSFW)

Hanzo wouldn't have known it was morning if it hadn't been for the digital clock nearby blaring its red numbers for his tired eyes to see.

8:23 AM

It was an hour that got the gears in Hanzo's mind up and running, for he has never been one to wake up any later than 7:30; to think that his body would betray its own biological clock was a surprise to him, for it has never been thrown off ever since he was around eleven. Blinking harshly to clear his murky vision, Hanzo leaned his head down with puckered lips and lifted a cold hand up to stroke the length of your arm, hoping to greet you a good morning, when he suddenly realized the absence of your weight on his naked chest and a cold spot on the rumpled blankets where your sleeping body should have been beside his.

Where could you have gone?

In his stupor, he had not registered the muffled shhsshhsh of the shower spray coming out from the bathroom, and to his slight confusion, the man found the door slightly ajar, with a thick cloud of steam densely pouring out through the small opening. 

Stripped of all clothing and groaning every other second, Hanzo turned the spatial projector off and headed over to where you could only be whilst stretching out the sore muscles and tendons that hardened his arms and neck like stone; he had probably acquired them from having to support his weight many times during the event of last night, but even so, it was something he has decided he would do again and again if only you so pleased. Jerking his elbows back one last time, the Shimada gave off a tired sigh and knocked on the door with a call of your name.

"Beloved," he began. "Are you there?"

From inside, you hardly heard the sound of your husband's voice through the splashing of the water onto the tiled floor, but once you picked up on it, you twisted the metal knob that let the water run and hurriedly brought your wet locks out from the front of your eyes.

"Yes I'm here, Hanzo," you answered back, wringing your hair inches behind your head. "Did you want to use the bathroom?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary. I, uh...I was just wondering where you went: Woke up without you."

"I didn't mean to alarm you, my husband." You giggled at his stammering and ran the water at a slower speed this time. "I just...needed something warm to relieve some of the soreness in my body."

Hanzo's face shone a bright red, and his ears perked up as he leaned in. "Did I...do you too hard last night, (Y/N)?"

"You were intense, yes--" you laughed and grabbed the shower sponge to lather it up with soap. "I didn't expect you to go out like that...but it was amazing." You sighed dreamily as sultry images of your husband danced over your head. You could only bite your lip and smile when that familiar heat began to pool inside your core once more. "You were so bold, so strong, so powerful--I would gladly do it again."

You were partly talking to yourself, forgetting all about the man on the other side of the door and losing your head to the various fantasies on play that you had not noticed your naked husband stepping into the same room as you, engulfed in the white steam as he approached you with your slick, wet body locked in his dangerous darkening eyes. 

"Oh?" he challenged with a quirk of the brow. "So early in the morning and you're already so willing to go through something so rigorous despite the ache on your person. Why don't you just exercise then?"

His voice booming in from behind you made you gasp as shivers overtook your knotted body, and in your shock, you accidentally dropped the lathered sponge onto the tiled floor, where it bounced and bobbed lightly until it landed with a pat onto the Shimada's feet.

Without difficulty, he swooped down and clutched the soft thing in his hand before stalking you as he had before. 

"Do you want to try lifting weights with me, beloved?"

"That's not what I meant," you giggled, seeing through his teasing as the urge to look to the side overcame you. For some reason you suddenly grew conscious under his stern stare, and when he finally paused inches away from you, you gingerly lifted your arms up to you and lightly crossed them over your breasts whilst the shower dish drizzled streams of water from above you. 

"I've seen you naked," he purred with a smirk. "Why must you hide yourself?"

There was an answer at the tip of your tongue and you opened your mouth to say it when the proud smile on Hanzo's visage disappeared, usurped by a deep frown that had you buckling your knees in uncertainty.

Was he crossed with you?

"Your bruises," he began, gesturing to the blooming inky lesions that littered the entirety of your upper arms. "I...I had forgotten all about them last night. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." You hushed him. "I don't want you to think about these. I'll be more careful, my love, I promise." As soon as the sincerity left your lips, you fanned your fingers out and let your palms cover up as much of the discolored skin as you were able, hoping it would lessen the heartbreak that shone through Hanzo's brown eyes.

You liked it better when it was his pure carnal desire that was being conveyed through those sharp austere orbs.

Hanzo hummed the conflict that waged in his mind at that time; he did not know whether he should scream, cry, break something, or just zone out from the sight of the wounds on your body. If only he had power, he could have brought the people who had done this to justice, or better yet, take justice into his own hands as he has always been accustomed to--if only he had power, this never would have even happened in the first place!

For the first time in a long time, he found himself longing for the immense power he used to hold over the Shimada clan, over the entire village of Hanamura and its common people. He remembered being the envy of men, though he did not care much for it back then; he had influence, connections, wealth...he had the best of everything. His accomplishments added to his pride and made him feel like the man his father was, respected and feared, and he held himself on a pedestal, viewing himself as one of the few men worthy of having you.

And when he finally had you last night, the lingering thought that you had done it out of pity stuck around, no matter how much he tried to shake that poison away.

"Hanzo...are you alright?" you asked, walking towards him, no longer self-conscious as you grabbed his bigger, rougher hands into your own. 

"If only..." he sighed as his lips quivered with frustration. "If only I had everything I had back then, I could have given you everything. I am more than grateful that we are alive, but you deserve so much better than being locked here like an animal: This is no way to live. I wanted you to experience a life of luxury, a life fit for royalty such as yourself--I knew I could have given you that and more, I knew I could have shown you every beautiful thing in this world. I was ready to prove myself to you, to shower you with my affections--"

"Hanzo--" you put a finger to his lips and sighed with a smile, "-I know that, I know you too well. Just the fact that you have my best interests at heart guarantees that no man could ever love me as much as you do. All I need is you here...with me. That is enough and more."

"But I could have done so much more for you," he insisted but put up little resistance when you cautiously pushed him back through the mist to land the top of his rear against the bulky rim of the white sink near the door. Once he was comfortable in the stable position you have put him in, you placed a soft kiss on his panting lips and began to suck on the skin of his thick neck, going south through his chest, his taut stomach, until your hungry mouth laid itself on his sculpted abdomen, dangerously close to the dark downy hair that paved the way to the meaty base of his jutting cock. You appreciated how cleaned he smelled, and thinking back, he has always smelled clean, the same as the soap he'd use in his bathing. He was a stickler for grooming, and it was a quality that you have grown to notice the longer you stayed as his personal assistant.

You smirked and placed a light, feathered kiss on the supple flesh where his manhood sprang forth. Even without opening your eyes, it was clear that the man above you tensed visibly, broad hands adept to fighting gluing themselves in a tight clutch to whatever they could get themselves on at the moment.

"(Y/N)--!" he choked on his breath. "Y-You don't have to do this. You are still sore from last night, and not to mention you are hurt."

"My lord, you've always wanted me to do this to you back at the palace, haven't you?" you sighed, pressing your smooth cheek against the searing heat emanating from his member before kissing the leaking tip of his silken head. "I know you are much more reserved than your brother...but the same desire courses through your veins, doesn't it? You want to be pleased, don't you my lord?"

"(Y-Y/N)!" A guttural groan escaped him as he hissed through his teeth, and he threw his head back as his vision exploded white from intense rapture. Your husband grabbed the hair above your nape and tilted your head back with force, his hips trying to pull back from your rounded lips enveloping his veiny shaft before the pleasure could overtake his senses. "You-You feel so good...so good, my blossom..."

"Then please, do not deny yourself pleasure, my lord. Let me fulfill my purpose," you whispered, holding him back in place by the hips before running your tongue along the entire underside of his cock. "And while I'm at it, why don't you tell me everything you've thought about doing to me? You have quite a list, I am certain, my husband."

He couldn't speak, didn't want to speak at least, and opted to close his eyes as the feeling of your warm mouth suckled on the rounded sensitized tip of his girth. Hanzo submitted himself to the fizzling pleasure burning in his core and slowly tightened his hold onto a heap of your hair to maneuver your head closer to his crotch. 

Easy...easy, he told himself as he struggled to keep his fluttering eyelids open. When you took half of him into your wet mouth, he loosened himself up, weight sagging, and carefully thrust back and forth whilst you kept your teeth away from the thin skin of his length.

You hummed around him, and the soft vibrating sensation you have imparted upon him forced his mind to turn back and focus on an earlier command you had imparted.

"Back at the palace," the Shimada began, pausing every now and then to swallow the thick ball of spit that blocked his airway from seeing you on your knees in between his parted legs, your tangled hair in his fist, free to command you as he so pleased. Unbeknownst to you, it brought a sense of power back to his defeated soul, and the man straightened his hunched spine before gently pumping his member to accustom its size inside your wet cavern.

"Back at the palace I would imagine this among many other things...after a while it grew maddening; yes, I could control my urges every time I was in the presence of you, or father, or Genji--but none of you could see how I writhe in bed every night, seeing you in my dreams, only to wake up in the morning hot and bothered knowing I'd have to repeat this torturous cycle again and again until I had you."

You stilled your bobbing head and looked up at him with doe eyes, and Hanzo took a moment to gasp and regain all of the air he had lost when his hard body decided to stop breathing.

"Is that true?" you asked, removing your mouth from his glistening cock with a loud pop that echoed around the misty room. "Did you really dream about me? Lusted after me like that?" You then looked to the side as you pumped him slowly in place of your mouth. "If there was ever anyone that should have consumed your thoughts, I always assumed it would be the beautiful ladies that would visit the estate. They looked so regal and refined, and when they stood next to you...how would you even notice me in my drab, stained garments?"

Hearing your confidence fall short was something your husband couldn't bear to hear. He wasn't having any of that.

"They were nothing more than porcelain dolls decorated for the purpose of marriage," he huffed gruffly as he tightened the vice grip on your soaking hair, a slight sting spreading across your newly-shampooed scalp. "Whenever anyone of them would converse with me, I somehow always knew their answers to my questions. I was talking to a bunch of tape recorders, speaking from nothing but rehearsed lines passed down from one noble to another. A shame really, for some of them were quite intelligent. But you--" he paused to grasp at your jaw and lifted you up so that your lips would lock with his. "You'd make me envious of my brother, which is something I never thought I'd ever feel in all my years. I remembered being livid because I wanted to partake in your conversations, I wanted to hear your voice answer to me, and I remembered challenging Genji in my mind, knowing that whatever topics he presented I could present better, I could show you a better time, show you better company worthy of your free-spirit. But perhaps I scared you too much...and that was simply another hindrance, wasn't it, my dear wife?"

"H-Hanzo," you moaned, feeling your husband slip a broad finger into your hot folds and curl them over and over again, hitting a soft bundle that resided just above your cervix. The pulsating sensation beating inside of you made your hand falter, and yet you persisted, running your closed hands up and down the length of his cock, and you relished the feeling of his slick, scabrous skin getting warmer and warmer beneath your rapid, feverish rubbing. 

"You certainly know how to please a man, my blossom," he grunted as he bent down to rest his forehead on one of your stiff shoulders. "Are you sure you've never been with anyone before?" His voice was thick with intrigue and jealousy. "Are you sure you never entertained the feelings of the servant boys running after your affections?"

"I only had eyes for you, my lord," you gasped, spreading your legs wider to give your struggling mate more access to your quivering pussy. "My body, it only yearned for you."

Hanzo remembered your obscene confessions from last night and licked his lips, momentarily taking his finger out only to ram two more up in place of his digit. Your sudden yelp was like music to his ears, and the Shimada knew that sore or not, he was going to have you in that late hour of the morning, and he was going to remind you of his strength, of the power he used to hold over everyone around him.

"I'm going to fuck you, my love..." he stated bluntly as a whisper against your ear, and on cue, you screamed as a heavy gush of your fluids signaled the start of your riveting orgasm. The blinding high tipped by his husky voice alone had your body shuddering and knees bucking, and your numbed body would have fallen onto the watered floor had it not been for your lover catching you into his arms with his quick reflexes. 

"Hanzo," you moaned as the waves of your pleasure continued to throb within your softened flesh. 

"I'm not done with you yet, (Y/N)." He said it like a promise, and you were more than pleased to see how this would end up. 

"Perhaps you would like it better if I treated you like the servant you were?" He roughly handled you as the need to claim you once more fueled the blood that coursed down his body. "You like that, don't you? You've dreamed about your lord taking you as he so pleased?"

"Y-Yes." The words gurgled from your throat as Hanzo's heavy hands guided your shaking legs to wrap themselves around his toned waist, one after the other. "I-I've always wanted you to fuck me into the mattress, my lord."

"How filthy," Hanzo sighed as he sucked on your ruddy earlobe and nipped at the skin there. "I should have no problem treating you like the whore you really are for me."

"Please Lord Hanzo, take me as you had last night," you gasped when he landed a hard smack onto the meat of your rear. 

"Oh I will, my blossom," he said lowly, carrying you to the direction of the running shower head and pressing your arched back against the cold tiles of the wall underneath to support you. "I'll have my way with you, and I will enjoy myself with your body as I should have every time you'd report to my quarters for duty."

"L-Lord Hanzo..." You felt the man rubbing the tip of his cock up and down your leaking slit with one hand as he held under you with the other. He guided his thick manhood into your pussy, and when you were finally pressed flush to the hilt, you felt your folds tremble rapidly as your husband began his slow pace pumping into your womb. 

"Hold on," the Shimada halted himself halfheartedly to withdraw from your tight cunt. The absence of the fullness brought upon by his engorged flesh had you whimpering under your breath, but Hanzo assured you that he would not take long, and when he came out of the bathroom, he set his sights on the box of condoms that you two had left in your bedroom last night.

Skating his gaze from the dresser down to the small cluttered floor, the man found your rumpled garments still laying where you had thrown them last night, dejected with some almost in shreds. Somewhere in the pile of fabrics, Hanzo caught sight of your bra and underwear, and he sported a fond, proud smile as he tossed the paper box around in his hands; the two of you were bound to spend eternity with one another, and that was exactly what the Shimada wanted to hear. 

He took one of the condoms out of the box, and once he has tore the packaging off and has slipped the thin rubber over his member, he made haste for the bathroom where you were and found you with your back still pressed against the wall, legs pressed together to relive the heat that pooled inside your core.

Hanzo licked his lips as the steam washed over his body for the second time that day; he was ready to have you beneath him once more.

Claiming you all over again will be so invigorating, my love.

***

Twenty minutes have passed. The sun shone higher then and the creaking sound of the apartment door opening went unnoticed by Hanzo's ears as you two continued your sexual endeavors inside the dense steaming bathroom. Jesse McCree immediately knew what was up when he heard your shrill voice and minded no further about how the entire space seemed to be devoid of all movement, of any activity whatsoever aside from the tousled remnants of cloth that laid here and there, undoubtedly a product of your honeymoon.

The cowboy lightly tossed his dusty hat over onto his modest sofa, pushed back to make room for a proper wedding venue, and when he lifted the bullet-proof chest piece over his disheveled head, another one of your screams erupted from the background noise of the bathroom as you begged your husband to slow his pace down, and McCree could only place the black armored vest down with a thud on the meticulous dining table. 

"Soko, soko--tsuzukete, Shimada-sama!" The cowboy could make out some of the things you were saying as you teetered on the brink of insanity. "Tsuyoku!"

"I decide on how you should take my cock, seidorei. Be careful with getting ahead of yourself or I might have to put myself back into your mouth once more. But knowing you, you'd want nothing more, yes?"

"Yes, my lord."

McCree could only widen his eyes in surprise at the words that came out of both of your mouths. It was amusing yes, but still very much foreign to his ears considering how differently you had presented yourselves to him for the past year that you had lived under his roof. He stilled on where he stood and slowly recovered from the slight shock as he made a lee way for the sofa, for who would have guessed that dignified noble creatures such as you and the Shimada could be of the same kinky low as the people he would encounter at the common pub.

Damn, was the only word he could conjure up in his overwhelmed brain, letting off a sharp long whistle through his round puckered lips.

Jesse overheard your hurried, frantic moaning and knew that sooner or later, you would be done for so long as Hanzo kept up whatever he was doing to you. So to pass the time, the rugged man sat himself down on the sofa's cushions, propped his tired legs up on the bulky armrest of a nearby chair and let his weight sink against the soft backrest of where he sat. He took out a roll of cigar from his plaid shirt's pocket and started lighting the tip a bright orange, wincing with a chuckle when you finally let off that loud scream that signaled your orgasm. 

Away from McCree's curious gaze, you were bent over the white sink, hair matted over your brow and your flushed body harshly pounded by the pistoning cock that took you from behind. The calloused grip on your hips tightened with every shove and push of the man, and with one last thrust of Hanzo's hard manhood, a sudden burst of your husband's plentiful cum, hot and healthy ropes of white, filled you inside and you gasped--near tears--as the fullness you felt in your womb multiplied three fold.

"Hanzo!" 

As expected, your lover prolonged the pleasure you felt by pinning your ass to his hips, roughly rutting against your raw skin as the undulating waves of your high washed over you. He draped himself over the curve of your damp back, carefully holding your jaw in his hand to plant a trail of sloppy kisses that led up to your parted lips, and you drank each other without reserve, conveying your affections for one another without the use of simple words.

Outside, McCree wondered on how hard Hanzo was going at it as he lazily scratched the tuft of brown bristles that grew on his chin. It did not take long for your loud voices to die down with the high, and after only a few moments, the background noise provided by your heavy panting coupled with the spraying of the shower head ceased to complete silence, and only the familiar sound of a tussled towel wrapping itself around your person was heard, even more so once your husband pulled the bathroom door open to bring your limp, insentient body out and onto the mattress of your much cooler bedroom. 

Once you were tucked in and covered with your discarded white juban, Hanzo took the opportunity to survey the place and clean up after yourselves. The haphazardly strewn clothes were picked up and folded, set aside on a chair to await the judgement of the washing machine. It took him a few minutes, but once the task was done and he has made sure you were comfortable where you dozed off, the man stepped back outside and proceeded to note the state of the living room when his eyes met McCree's, with the man inches in front of his opened refrigerator.

"Beer?" He cocked his head to the side in invitation.

Hanzo blinked in surprise but nodded nonetheless. "Don't mind if I do."

McCree bent down and put the entirety of his head inside the decent sized refrigerator to fish out a bottle of crisp beer in each hand. He then lightly tossed over one of the two to Hanzo, to which the stoic man nodded his thanks with a tired groan, and he caught the slippery thing without much effort.

"So..." McCree began, watching Hanzo pop off the bottle's steel cap with a swift run of a knife up the bottle's glossy neck. "Those were some pretty nice sounds coming' from the bathroom, eh partner?"

"I did not notice you had already arrived. I sincerely apologize if we have disturbed you." Hanzo blushed as he sheepishly glared at the strong liquid swirling inside his container. 

McCree laughed boisterously at the other's increasing embarrassment and struggled to assure the Shimada that it was nothing to be given much ado about--even though it had every right to be, what with the cowboy overhearing such uncouth language from both of your mouths. "I mean I can't really blame ya, Han. (Y/N) is mighty fine-"

Hanzo cleared his throat as a warning and the cowboy immediately held his palms up in surrender, bottle and all, and attempted to retract his former statement with a gritty chuckle. 

"No need to get all riled up now, I know she's your lady." That seemed to have done the trick for the Shimada. "I mean I don't expect you to just celebrate your marriage overnight; that would be a bummer. And I knew I was gonna come home to that--so it's chill."

The reference to the happenings that went off awhile ago brought the bloody color back to Hanzo's fair features, going as far down as to bloom onto the skin of his chest, and the warrior could only scrutinize his beverage as though these changes were mostly brought upon by the alcohol. 

It was probably for the best if he refrained from telling his ebullient companion that you and he had made love twice in one go in that very bathroom.

What can one say? You two were probably very happy about finally getting married and that enthusiasm carried itself on to the morning.

"So, dom and sub are we?"

"It's power play," the Shimada corrected as he took another chug of his liquor and wiped the moisture off his mouth with the back of his tattooed arm. It did not help his situation at all considering the fact that his only modesty at the time was a damp towel wrapped around his waist, and judging by the slight tremble on his thin legs, it was clear that he had a long way to go before he could actually recover from the rigorous lovemaking he had initiated an hour ago.

"You had breakfast already?" the cowboy asked drowsily, gyrating his wrist a little before downing the last quarter of his beer that remained. 

"I was thinking we could just settle for brunch since (Y/N) went back to sleeping. But don't worry--I know that she will be up soon."

"Nah, let her take 'er time--I still gotta do somethin' about this hangover. Me and some folks may have went hard with the booze last night." He smacked his chapped lips together as he lazily took off his boots. "--too hard actually. But I s'pose brunch would be fun...ya still got the left overs from last night?"

"Yes." Hanzo nodded. "And I would have thought that a man such as yourself would be immune to hangovers at this point."

"I wish. I just...I don't know, sometimes I overestimate myself with the goods. But aside from this brunch thing, and it's swell and all, I came here 'cause I have somethin' important I have to tell ya."

"What is it?" Your husband blinked harshly as he fought off the sudden burst of heat that enveloped his throat. With his bottle done, he set it down on the coffee table next to where Jesse had placed his and offered the man whatever he could give of an undivided attention in his slight stupor. The Shimada hoped his head made it all up when he heard the slight twinge of worry that coated his friend's usually cool and confident voice, but once his gaze caught the tired wrinkles that emphasized McCree's uneasy frown, the cloud of doubt that stayed there began to ease itself away.

"You are not looking so good."

"Heh, happens sometimes to the best of us, right?"

"What's wrong?" Hanzo furrowed his brows: He was never one to beat around the bush.

"Well...look I just got back from the base and apparently an Overwatch's facility in Norway was recently attacked by a group of private men for hire or the sort--just how I used to be back in the day, y'know?" McCree said. "Now there have been talks that Commander Morrison is hostin' an investigation an' he knew who was behind it all, but I'm guessin' he ain't never gonna say the suspects' names upfront. 

"So in a day I will be flyin' off to Rome with the chief and a bunch of other Blackwatch members to meet with another one of our superiors. I might be gone for a while...who knows, somethin' might happen along the way. But if you're worried about supplies, don't be: I'll be sure to stock ya up before I go."

"We will ration whatever you can give us," Hanzo muttered and pressed his chin against his meshed fingers. "You just worry about keeping yourself safe out there in teh field. (Y/N) wouldn't like losing a friend...and frankly, I would be very disappointed as well."

"Aww, Han you do care." Jesse chuckled with a teasing smile, grabbing both of their bottles from the table by the neck and heading over to the direction of the fridge once again. "I'm flattered, thanks--but you don't got to worry about lil' ol' me. I can handle almost anything...escapin' death is like Tuesdays to me now and gettin' kidnapped is like, what, Wednesdays?"

"Well then-" Hanz grunted deeply and stretched the muscles on his legs. "Load your compartments with dozens whiskey, because we will only be celebrating when you get back from your mission. And I expect nothing of the sort of a different outcome."

McCree looked over his broad, scarred shoulder and tipped his head up to signal his acknowledgement.

"Wouldn't miss it for anythin'." Jesse promised. "Now let's get this brunch ready--we won't be doin' this for a long time again."

Hanzo only smiled and fixed the living room back to its former state before heading over and joining the cowboy into the depths of the kitchen where the microwave was beeping, readying itself to be in the service of the two men.


End file.
